Carve Your Own Path
by radioactive7718
Summary: Gohan's entire family has passed by his twelfth birthday he decides to carry on like his father. Finding the joy in life he makes his own destiny as he grows and learns to appreciate the little things. It's not fluff but its not action packed. It will move along at it's own pace and unfold. Remember: Read, Review, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

author notes: Hello this is my first fan fiction that I've ever written, and it is very AU. I know that there will be some grammar errors and I understand that it can get annoying having to read those. However, you will just have to bear with me. I can't do much more and this story is just to relax me and let me enjoy writing. I will proof read it as much as possible but between my job, maintaining my house, and trying to get ready for a new career I am as stretched as I can get. Now that the blunt part is out of the way let me just say that I will update when I can and I hope you enjoy the story as it comes. It does not have any sort of definite plan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 1

The sun was glistening off the mountain lake as the clouds drifted lazily across the sky. The wildlife still went about the daily humdrum. Everything was acting exactly as it should all across the world. Everything except one spiky haired boy.

Twelve year old Son Gohan stood stock still as he looked across the lake. His jaw ached from clenching and holding back the sobs as his eyes stung from the tears begging to break free. In a year his whole world had came crashing down. His entire family was gone.

When his father had sacrificed himself against Cell he had blamed himself, but he understood that he had made a mistake and corrected it. He moved on because he still had his ever loving albeit strict mother. Shortly after the Cell Games he learned of his soon to be sibling. It seemed like everything would level out again. Then Chichi became sick and lived just long enough to give birth to a premature little boy named Goten who didn't make it through the night.

With his mother and brother both gone of natural deaths and no way to contact his father he had no one left. He bit his cheek as he reminded himself that he had his grandpa if he ever wanted to live the life of a prince. He didn't though. He didn't want to live like a prince because that was not how he was raised nor did he deserve it. He didn't know anything about running a kingdom or ruling subjects fairly. He had an absurd amount of technical knowledge that he was forced to learn but never practice. He had a natural ability for fighting but he was never able to properly explore it. He was either forced to train for a fight to the death by the Z fighters or no training at all by his mother.

A strangled gasp broke free as the tears slipped down his cheeks. It had been three months and reality had finally caught up to the strong half breed. He was a twelve year old boy who lived alone because he refused any help. He was a fighter that spent more time with a book than with a gi. His life was one huge contradiction and it was rapidly eating away at his mind now that it was realized. With a shuddering breath he sank to the ground as the tears kept falling and the sobs came ever faster.

Overhead the caped figure of Piccolo could be seen as he maintained his constant vigil over his only student. He hadn't let the kid out of his sight in the last three months. He had been waiting for the kid to come to him or anyone to grieve, but he never did. Now it seemed to finally be happening. As Piccolo floated overhead trying to decide how to comfort his student in the confusing emotional mess he failed to notice the slowing of the young boys cries.

Slowly but steadily the tears ceased and the sobs turned to errant hiccups. Gohan's head sank down to rest against his knees. He let the memories of his family flow through his mind as he closed his eyes. He felt his breathing returning to normal as his pulse returned to normal. With an internal cringe he opened his senses to find the one companion that was always with him.

Without opening his eyes or lifting his head he spoke, "Thank you for watching over me Piccolo. I know it hasn't been the most enjoyable time for you, but it means the world to me. Even though I didn't want any help it was nice to know you were there. I think it's time for me to leave now. I love it out here but right now I just can't stay here. I think I might travel for a bit or maybe go to the city."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "What about kid? Am I not welcome on this adventure?"

"You're always welcome to join me, but I know you wouldn't go into any of the towns or cities I come across. Anyways the house is nearly out of food so I'll finish it off tonight and leave in the morning", Gohan replied with a sad smile as he turned on his heel and headed for his home.

Piccolo watched as the young teenager that he trained suddenly turned into a strong young man before his eyes. Piccolo knew the others would disapprove when they found out but he respected Gohan for his choice. To be able to recognize that somewhere is unhealthy for and leave when you don't want to takes a different kind of strength. Piccolo turned and left for the lookout with a smile on his face. He would still keep an eye on Gohan from the lookout, but it is long past time for Gohan to have his own adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 2

Gohan was walking down the road with a light backpack thrown over his shoulders and his purple gi on as he smiled. He shut the house up and pocketed the key early that morning. He had decided to walk the land and enjoy the beauty of Mount Paozu one more time. He had decided to take some pointers from his dad. His bag was light with only two extra gi's, a sketch pad and pencils, and a small pouch of senzu beans. He had decided to copy his father in not only traveling light but also in his attitude. He promised to remember his parents but not let himself live in the past. With a better attitude and lighter heart he continued down the road whistling a song a tune that Piccolo had banned years ago.

The world slowly blurred by as the day flowed past. Gohan had traveled far to the west out and came across a desert village with healthy crops and a strong river. He met a former competitor of the world martial arts tournament that had known his father. He stayed and talked with the villagers for several days as well as helping around the village. After a handful of days he bid his farewells and turned for the north.

In the icy reaches of the north sat a little a town with the crumbling remains of what was once a mighty tower. Here lived a woman in woman named Suno who knew all about Goku. Despite not having seen Goku since he was small boy she recognized Gohan as his son as soon as he stepped into her cafe.

Remembering Goku's insatiable appetite, Suno whipped up a quick feast before setting down with Gohan and the rest of the town it seemed. Soon everyone was helping to describe Goku's assault on Muscle tower. Even the gentle giant Android Eight pitched in to explain Goku's courageous battle.

The next day found young Gohan already hitting the road again to continue his adventure. He spent the days traveling and sketching all the amazing places and things and even people that he came across. His nights were filled with training and hunting then dinner and sleep. Eventually the passage of time seemed to stop existing to the young half breed. He was aware of what he was doing. He knew he was getting stronger. He knew he had grown every time he stopped at a little town or village and he had to buy new clothes.

He stood taller now with hair down to his waist and sticking out in all directions. He wore a tight black shirt with jeans and hiking boots. He wasn't particularly fond of the clothes but he was in desperate need of clothes without stains and holes all over them and the town didn't sell any gis.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 3

The now sixteen year old Gohan headed towards whatever was in front of him. The skyscrapers were highlighted by the rising sun like golden daggers stabbed into the ground. He felt the familiar rush of excitement as he couldn't wait anymore and vanished from sight as he flashed across the ground. He came to a dead stop just outside of the city limits to the sign.

 **Welcome to Satan City!**

 **Home of the amazing Hercule Satan!**

Gohan chuckled to himself as he finished reading the sign. He was surprised it had taken him four years to find himself here. He had not gone into any big cities. It wasn't intentional as much as it was unconscious thought. He stuck to the rural areas where the trees grew and the birds sang. Not where the air smelled of chemicals and the wildlife was gone.

Still though it was only a matter of time till he found himself in the city of the man who took his credit. Gohan just shrugged as he strolled on into the city. He didn't care about the credit. The deed was done and he had finally found peace that was all that mattered. Let the oaf have the money.

Whistling his constant tune the young man strolled into the city. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the overbearing smell of pollution the deeper he got into the city. A transparent wave of heat rising off the asphalt brought the smells out full force. He glanced off the well kept streets to peer down an alley and find the dumpsters overflowing with trash. As sickening as it smelled, and even looked in some areas, he couldn't help but be impressed.

He had never spent much time in a big city even with his parents. As he thought about it he had probably spent more time in Namekian villages then he had in the cities of his own planet. Nevertheless, he was amazed. The view of the skyscrapers from a distance had not done them justice. They made the super powered being feel small in comparison. The thought of men building structures like this was just astounding. Humans had so many problems but they still managed to advance somehow.

As the morning wore on he stopped at a little cafe and bought a couple dozen muffins. As he walked down the sidewalk eating the last of his breakfast he let his head wonder side to side as he took in all the new sights and sensations. He was oblivious to the looks he was getting in return. Most were just amazed to see someone walking along so casually instead of hurrying off somewhere. A few were local teenage girls that were happy for a new face that was easy on the eyes.

Gohan stopped walking at the edge of a new intersection when he felt a hand on the back of his shirt followed by a voice that could compete with a wind chime, "You don't want to go down that street cutie."

Gohan turned around with a blush on his face that only increased as he saw the girl before him. A head full of short blonde hair that barely came up to his shoulder with dark blue pools for eyes. He wondered how he could walk right by her and not even notice with eyes like those. She was dressed like she was out for a walk with a slim fitting white tee shirt on along with denim capris finished with sneakers.

"You just going to stare or do I get a thank you?", the girl asked with a smile.

With a hand scratching at his neck, Gohan let out a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. Your eyes just caught me off guard. Thank you for stopping me but why exactly do I not need to go down that street? It looks safe enough."

Sure enough, people could be seen driving and walking up down the streets as though it was business as usual. They weren't even dressed rough. It seemed like any other street in the city that he had seen so far.

"That's an easy one to answer I guess. You see that street is for special people only. It's restricted", the blonde answered with a serious scowl.

"Really?", Gohan asked confused. He had never read about streets like that in the middle of the city, but it could be a new thing since he hadn't really studied much in recent years.

"Yep, if they caught you down there without permission they'd send you to jail. They wouldn't even bother with trial. You would just be thrown in a cell and forgotten about", Erasa said as she looked down sadly.

Gohan audibly gulped as he glanced nervously down the street. Just as he thought his head was going to explode from how wrong the whole situation was the girl next to him burst out life. He cast her a confused glance as she tried desperately to breathe between the constant laughter and occasional snort. As she finally seemed to regain control over herself she stood up with a red face.

"I'm sorry it was just a joke. You are just so obviously new to the city. I couldn't help myself. Am I forgiven?", she asked.

Gohan couldn't decide to laugh or throw his hands up in exasperation. He decided to compromise and shrugged, "Sure you are, but that's a weird joke."

"If it was anyone else in this city I doubt they would've fell for it, but the way you were looking around it was obvious you've never been in a city before. Anyways, now that I've got my joke in let me introduce myself, my name is Erasa", the newly identified Erasa looked at him expectantly.

"Son Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you", Gohan said as he gave a slight bow.

"So what brings you to the big city Gohan? I like that name by the way, it's so unique", Erasa asked as she waved her hand through the air as if to point out the entire city in one gesture.

"This is just where the road brought. It's a nice change from the jungle I was in before this", Gohan explained with a grin.

"So you're family travels all over? Must be neat", Erasa replied with a hint of jealousy. The thought of being able to afford to travel around with your family was something to envy she believed.

Gohan lost his smile as he shoulders sagged just a bit, "No, that's not it. It's just me, my family is all dead."

Erasa gasped, "I'm so sorry. I never should've asked."

Gohan rolled his shoulders to shake off the sadness, "Nah, you didn't know so no harm done. Either way I'm starving and you're the first person I've had a full conversation with in weeks so how about joining me? It's my treat."

Without any need to be asked twice Erasa grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street. As the two made their way to a nearby pizzeria Gohan couldn't help but grin. He had just finished eating, and while he could always eat more that didn't mean he was starving. He just hadn't felt the need for any socialization with people until he had talked with her. He was determined to enjoy as much time as reasonably possible with her before it was over.

The hostess sat them at cozy little both in the back as she took their order, "Now I'll be right back with those drinks so don't get too comfortable with each other."

Erasa laughed as Gohan blushed. He hadn't thought about it when Erasa absentmindedly pulled him in on the same side as her. He looked over to her laughing and wondered how she took it so well.

"So how do you do your schooling if you just roam around the world?", Erasa asked as their drinks came and the hostess left.

"Before my mom died she homeschooled me and made sure I was well above a highschool level. Whenever the time feels right I'll take the exams to get into a highschool and get my diploma", the spiky haired youth explained.

"Well not to sound creepy but you could always enroll at my school. I only have two friends and another face would be appreciated. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have a cute super genius around", she said half serious and half playfully.

Gohan just nodded and agreed to think it over. As their five cheese pizza was set down before them Gohan had to remind himself to use his manners. He wasn't sitting by a campfire chowing down on whatever he had hunted that day. He was sitting with a girl. A pretty girl at that. He couldn't help but wonder what his mom would say if she were to be looking down from above at this moment.

He went to grab a piece of the large sized pizza to notice that Erasa had already finished one and was started on another. He decided to keep quiet as a phantom pain flashed across his head. He remembered when his mother was pregnant and he commented on how much more she was eating. It was one of the only times that she'd actually clubbed him with the frying pan that had scared even his father.

The two teens ate in silence. The pizza was rapidly disappearing from the violent onslaught. As they finally leaned back and both sighed in contentment Gohan noticed a growing blush on his companion's face.

"Is there something wrong Erasa?", he asked quietly.

Erasa's blush grew as she stared straight down at the table, "It's nothing. I'm just sorry for eating so much of the pizza. I know you must be hungry too as much as you travel around on your own."

Gohan tilted his head to side in confusion, "It's not a problem, but why did you say 'too'?"

"Oh it's nothing. I was just ready for lunch and figured as much as you travel that you must be too", she said quickly.

Gohan merely nodded as he slid out of the booth and headed towards the front to pay. Erasa let out a heavy sigh before following her new friend to the counter. As they walked out of the pizzeria she looked over the tall sixteen year old with high hopes.

"Listen I need to get going. I'll meet you here monday morning to go to the school for the entrance exam", Erasa said as she bounced on the balls of here feet.

"Uh, one I never agreed to going to school. Two, what day is it? I haven't bothered to keep track of the days in quite a while", he explained as he chuckled nervously.

With hands on her hips she scowled at him, "You're going and that's that. You need to. Besides, you if I don't make you go then you'll wonder off somewhere else, and you'll probably never come back. Now today is Sunday so tomorrow morning at seven you will be here and ready to go. Understood?"

With wide eyes and sealed lips, Gohan nodded his head. Erasa flashed him a smile before turning and heading off towards her home. _I hope he shows up. So what if he's a little different. At least he didn't spend all day trying to stare at my ass. Hell he didn't even want anything in return for the food. Nothing like Sharpener. Then again maybe he'll change when he realizes how much food means to me. Oh well, if that happens I can always guilt trip him like I do Sharpy._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 4

Gohan stretched out under the stars as he thought over the events of the day. _I came to a big city for the first time today. I made a new friend and even got bossed into going to school. I wonder what was up with her and pizza though? It was like she was starving, and that's coming from me. Ah well, I guess I'll just wait and see. I wonder what school will be like. Maybe I should go and see Bulma for some advice._

With a plan in mind he hopped up and took off for Capsule Corps. He turned into a super saiyan. As the golden glow enveloped his form he cranked up his speed and cut through the sky. He descended to the ground outside of the family entrance. He typed in the entry code and grabbed the handle only to feel it refuse to turn.

 _Of course the code has changed, it's been four years._ As he sat there pondering what to do he picked up the faint smell of smoke. He looked up and could barely see the trail of cigarette smoke coming from the upper floor just around the curve of the domed building. With a smile he lifted off the ground and floated towards the balcony.

"Hey Bulma!", he announced excitedly to the blue haired scientist leaning against the railing.

She shoved the cigarette against his face and shrieked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ouch! Shit, Bulma it's me Gohan. You know, your godson!", he exclaimed as he rubbed the burn mark on his cheek.

"Gohan! Oh Kami, Gohan!", Bulma swore as she reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt to drag him over the balcony.

With her arms wrapped around her long lost godson, she let him hear exactly how stupid it was to go running off. Then it proceeded to how much they had all missed him. Finally, she settled on declaring Piccolo an idiot for letting him go while clinging to Gohan. Vegeta had came through the door halfway through her rant and smirked at his wife.

"It's good that you finally came back brat, I was worried I wouldn't get to beat your ass again without having to track you down", Vegeta said as he turned and went back inside.

Gohan shook his head, knowing that was the best he was going to get, as Bulma stood back at arms reach to speak to him, "Why did you finally come back? As much as I want it be for fun I know that can't be right. After all this travel you're too much like your father. So what's going on?"

Gohan gave a shy grin as he answered, "I'm enrolling in school over in Satan City and I was wondering if you might have any advice for me."

"Of course. Let's go down to the kitchen. We can feed your unholy appetite and get caught up", with a simple smile she wondered inside.

Once comfortably at the table the two started to catch up with each other. After Bulma had told Gohan about Trunks growing up and Vegeta softening a bit she went on to talk about her company. With the constant growth in population the need for more technology was always present. Gohan listened intently as he soaked up the joy of being with Bulma again. After awhile though it was his turn to talk, and did he have a lot to tell.

Bulma was sitting on the edge of her seat as Gohan told her about his adventures over the last four years. She was amazed to hear about all the people that Goku had met when she wasn't with him. She laughed when Gohan described trying to cook his food properly the first few nights till he just gave up and ate it whenever it seemed safe. She couldn't help but point out that when he was little he was scared of everything, and now he was this rough and tough guy that could be scary. As the night wore on it was finally time to get to what Gohan had actually came for though.

"So do you have any advice for me? About high school?", Gohan asked.

Bulma sighed, "Honestly there won't be much to it for you. Chi chi made sure you were well above highschool levels. Hell, you could probably get a master's degree in several subjects if you wanted too. The classes will bore you. The teachers might even seem uneducated to you. The only real reasons for you to go is for that girl and to make friends."

"Then what do I need to know about that?", he asked hesitantly.

Bulma saw a glimpse of the young, shy Gohan she used to know instead of the confident young man. She reached over and squeezed his arm, "Don't worry about it. You're Goku's son and that man was nearly impossible to hate and its even worse on you. Heck, you even turned the evil demon king Piccolo into your friend when he kidnapped you for crying out loud."

Gohan let off a slight chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. _Bulma's right like always, I just need to be myself. It worked fine with Erasa today. Plus, Erasa is really the only reason I'm going._

Bulma listened to him chuckle as she thought and couldn't help but notice the deep tone it had. _He's so different now. His voice is deeper and he's taller but it's so much more than that. He's confident. It seems like he actually knows what he wants to do and is doing. I loved Chi chi dearly but she always repressed what he wanted to do. As much as I hate that she's gone, it might be a good thing for Gohan._

The both came out of their thoughts when they heard the clock in the kitchen indicate a new hour. They were amazed to look over and see that it was two in the morning. With an exaggerated "oops" Bulma offered Gohan a room for the night as she stood up to go to bed. He politely declined it before saying his goodbyes and heading for the door.

"Don't stay gone so long this time kiddo", the scientist half whispered as he headed out. She couldn't be sure but looked like he nodded his head as the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 5

The next morning came quickly for a black haired youth as he waited patiently outside of the Pizzeria that wouldn't be open for several more hours. He had sat back against the wall to rest a bit more since he had stayed up late and arrived early. At seven o'clock exactly he felt a slim hand shaking his shoulder. Letting his open to slits he saw Erasa bent over him in a blue shirt and skinny jeans.

"Please don't tell me you slept out here?", Erasa asked slightly disgusted.

Gohan shook his head to answer and wake himself up, "Nah I went and found a truck stop and showered there then slept in some park over on the south side of the city."

"Gohan you're lucky you didn't get killed in your sleep. I know the park you're talking about and it's a rough area even in the day time", Erasa scolded the seemingly unwitting teen.

Gohan decided to just accept what she said and go on. _It's not like she needs to know about the guys I knocked out after all._

With the lectures out of the way the two started towards the school with Erasa leading. With a still sleepy Gohan in tow it proved to be a quiet walk. As they neared the doors Erasa turned to him with a pencil in hand and a couple of sheets of blank paper.

"Here I went onto the school website and found the requirements for you last night. It said to bring a number two pencil and a couple pieces of scratch paper to work out your problems and nothing else. Now you do need a parents signature to finalize it, but I bet you can ask to take the enrollment forms home and just sign it yourself. Just be sure to not do anything to make them call in your parents. Also they will want an emergency contact, so I'm putting a huge amount of trust in you and giving you my phone to give to them that way you don't have to pretend to be your dad if they called you. Is that all clear enough?", the blonde finished.

` Gohan nodded his head at the mass of information, "They don't need a number for me do they? Because I've never bought a phone."

Erasa threw hands up, "No don't need your personal number and we'll discuss your phone crisis later. Now get in there and meet me back at the pizzeria this afternoon after school ends."

Before Gohan could reply she was mixed in with the crowd of students and lost to sight. _She could've told me where I need to go and how to get there. Didn't I read somewhere that schools are ran by principal's? Now where the hell is the principal?_

Gohan made his way into the main entrance and fought his way out of the stream of people. As he peered over the heads of the students hoping to see a teacher he cursed the fact that he agreed to this. He smiled as he saw the balding head of a middle aged man that had to be an employee. With no hesitation he carved his way through the crowds and over to his shining scalped savior.

"Excuse me, sir, where is Principal's office be?", Gohan said as he tried to get his attention. The man never turned from the lanky brown haired boy who he was talking to.

"Excuse me, sir?", he tried again. Still no response and the crowd was beginning to work between him and the teacher.

Gohan inhaled deeply through his nose. _Time to see how well I can do the Piccolo battle voice._ Without yelling or raising his volume he let his voice carry across the herd of students to the teacher, "Sir, may I have your attention."

All movement stopped as though he had flipped a switch. _Seems that I was able to copy it pretty well._ Noticing the teacher looking at him now in surprise he decided to speak up, "Where would the principal's office be?"

The teacher gave him brief directions before turning back around and muttering about how rude young people could be. Gohan turned to follow his new course and heard the life returning to the students. The main thing he heard was, "That had to be the voice of God. It made like everyone stop."

Gohan just chuckled as he walked. _I wonder if they'd still think that if they met Dende._ His musings died when he came to door of the main office. Stepping in he introduced himself to the older lady at the front desk and explained his reason for being there. After being told that he should've came through the visitors' entrance instead for security purposes she directed him behind the counter. Within half an hour he filled out his paperwork and was sat in front of a computer for his test.

Within two hours he had submitted the supposedly five hour test and met with the flabbergasted Principal yet again. Principal Elwood professed his astonishment at both the quick time frame and the perfect test score.

"Well young man, I believe it's needless to say but you're gladly accepted into the school. I understand from the notes on your paperwork that you live out on Mount Paozu, is that correct?", the man said in a light, crisp voice; after Gohan's nod of confirmation he continued, "How is it that you plan on getting here then?"

Gohan inhaled before laying out his story, "You see, sir, both of my parents are gone quite a bit and as such I'm frequently staying at a family friends house. There are several within the west city. I know that's still a drive but it's a lot better than coming from the mountains. Anyways, my parents agreed to let me stay with any of their friends as long as they agreed to it which they did. I'll go home on weekends of course, but this way I can be out and about while my parents are gone."

The principal nodded his head in acceptance of the story. Gohan refrained from letting out a relieved sigh. He knew his story was passable but by no means was it good. The principal soon found out that Gohan had been talked into this by Erasa who incidentally was the only person he knew. The principal expressed his concern of not having anyone to rely on and so matched his schedule to Erasa's easily enough. After a few minutes more of idle chit chat Gohan was dismissed until the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 6

 _I don't have to meet Erasa till three thirty so that means I have time to do some training. Now what should I do? I haven't trained in a couple days so it needs to be good. I don't want to go to far though and be late. I got it. I'll go visit Piccolo. Oh man will he be happy._

Slipping into an alley and taking off he rejoiced in the air rushing past him. His thoughts were dominated by the upcoming spar with his former mentor. He just knew that Piccolo would be thrilled to see him. Soon the flight was over and he was barrelling straight towards the Lookout. More specifically, he was heading straight for a certain grouchy namek.

Just as Piccolo became aware of a new energy nearby he crashed to the tiles with a laughing half breed laying across him. He shoved his student off as he stood and glared down at the teenager in front of him.

"Four years Gohan! It's been four years since I've seen you and your first reaction is to give me one of those ridiculous hugs by tackling me!", the stressed green alien yelled.

Gohan turned his head aside and muttered, "Well you could've just came and seen me."

"What!", a vein was now pulsing on his green temple.

"I said you could've came to see me. Remember I invited you along. Besides, you're only whining over the hug because Dende or Popo could've seen", Gohan said as he finally stood up.

Piccolo gnashed his fangs, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just wasn't expecting to be tackled to the ground. Though in retrospect I don't know why I thought a saiyan would ever greet someone gently."

"Hey, I'm half human too you know?", Gohan retaliated.

Piccolo humphed, "I can see nearly everything that happens on Earth from up here. You hunt for every meal. You're strength grows everyday and you still seek more. You may have just enrolled in school but it wasn't because of your mother's teachings. I'm an asexual alien with very little in common and even I can see why you enrolled in classes that you could teach. For all intents and purposes you are a saiyan in every way except blood."

"If that's true then I must say I'm enjoying being a saiyan", Gohan said with a smirk.

Piccolo barked out a laugh, "There's that old pride that Vegeta goes on and on about. Now how about we stop the chatter and get down to the spar before your date."

Gohan grinned as he nodded and leaped backwards into his stance. He let his mind clear only to refocus on only one goal. Beat his opponent. He no longer saw Piccolo standing in front of him, instead it was faceless enemy that could be his next true threat. He was so focused on the spar that he had missed the date implication.

As Piccolo assumed his stance on the opposite end they both launched off the tiled floor. Gohan made sure to keep his power close to that of his teacher. He wanted a fair spar that he could benefit from. As the two warriors were within arms reach of each other Piccolo extended his left arm with the claws out to strike. Gohan narrowly dodged as dropped down to perform a slide kick to his opponent's legs.

As the namek fell face first he extended his hands and turned into a flip. By the time Piccolo had fully righted himself his quarry had vanished from sight. A whistling of the wind alerted him to danger. Just as he had move the crushing elbow of Gohan had crashed into the tiles. Piccolo darted through the stone fragments and delivered a powerful knee to Gohan's rib sending careening for the edge of the Lookout.

Gohan growled through his teeth as he saw his mentor flying after him. He halted his out of control flight and vanished from sight. As Piccolo instinctively stopped to assess the new problem a ki blast seemed to launch from thin air from above. The green fighter dodged only to have two more from the left and right coming at him. Soon the air was filled with ki blasts coming from all directions as Gohan moved through the air at super speed.

Piccolo was hard pressed to dodge or block all the blast. Thankfully they were weak enough to not really harm him but they would definitely leave him wide open. The real problem was how close they were being launched. He could still sense Gohan's energy being equal to his so to make up for the lack of full power and speed he moved in closed to make it more difficult.

As Piccolo dodged another blast from the right a fist suddenly buried into his left ribs. Gohan followed through with a vertical kick that sent him airborne. Then it was a blur of hits. At last Piccolo caught the teens leg in one hand and reached forward to grab the spiky hair leaning away from him. With an evil grin the former demon king kept a tight grip on both as he began spinning at a rapid rate only to launch his best friend towards the edge of the lookout.

Gohan rushed through the air as his world spun and approached the edge of the lookout. Just when it seemed he would clear it, his shoulder caught on the edge of the stone lip and tore the masonry apart as it sent him cartwheeling through the air. With a howl of pain he regained his bearings and blasted towards his mentor.

Piccolo was still reeling from the blows he suffered earlier as he enjoyed his brief respite. Until he was being full body slammed onto the tiles below. As quick as the weight had appeared it had vanished. With a sudden sense of foreboding he rolled over and stood up only to see the end of the spar approaching if he didn't do something.

High in the sky was Gohan. in his battle worn glory, with his hands cupped beside him and glowing blue. A familiar and disheartening chant was ringing in Piccolo's ears as he lifted his hands up and behind his head.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me."

"Masenko"

With a joint "HAA" the two beams collided. The blue and gold beams pushed against one another. Four years ago the battle would've gone to Piccolo simply because he could control and sustain energy better, but it's been four years and it was obvious that Gohan had not slacked off on anything.

As the straining namek pushed more energy into his attack he started to pant heavily. Just as it seemed the powerful yet controlled gold beam would win the blue suddenly changed. The energy compacted down as the power increased but the size of the attack decreased. The thinner but stronger beam sliced clear through the devastating golden beam only for it's master to detonate it just before it's intended target.

Piccolo went flying and skidded along the tile like an errant hockey puck as Gohan descended from the sky and fell to his hands and knees. The tower stayed as they were panting and sweating. Dende rushed out of the palace over to his fellow namek to heal him.

Gohan glanced towards the two green beings to be sure he hadn't over done before looking back at his smoking hands. _Damn, I still can't do it. Every time I try this with the kamehameha wave I burn my hands to the point of being useless. It throws my energy all off track trying to condense it that much also. It's like trying to rush ten gallons of water through a pinhole. I'll just have to keep working at it._

As he came out of his ponderings he noticed a warm glow encasing his hunched figure. He looked up as the aches in his body vanished. Dende stood next to him with a smile on his face and his hands almost touching Gohan.

"How'd you do that kid?", Piccolo asked bluntly as Gohan stood and stretched.

"Well it's sort of like a funnel I guess. I was thinking of how Frieza would make that giant ball of energy and the more he put into it the bigger it got, but it's also pretty slow just like the spirit ball. Tons of power but no real speed. So I got to thinking of how to overcome that problem. As I channel more power into it I force it into a smaller attack. Does that make any sense?", Gohan finished his awkward explanation of his rather new technique.

Piccolo nodded, "It does, but I know I didn't do that much damage to you so is it really worth it?"

"I just need to work on it some more, but look at what it can already do. If you had been a enemy and we were fighting equally then that would've probably ended it if I had let it hit", Gohan said as he smirked and scratched the back of his neck. Dende and Piccolo both hid a shiver at the action. It was Goku's innocent look mixed in with the saiyan smirk which was an unnatural combination.

"I'll agree with that just try to work on it. A technique that puts you out of commission is useless if it's not a sure fire win. Anyways, it's been fun kid but your supposed to meet that girl in ten minutes so you better hurry", Piccolo said as he grabbed Dende by the shoulder and stirred them both cursed as he powered up to super saiyan and took off full blast, cracking the tiles where he had been.

"Um, Piccolo he still has thirty minutes before he has to meet her and you know that", Dende pointed out.

Piccolo snorted before responding, "Oh I know, but you didn't seriously think I would let that kid pummel me like that without getting him back do you? Plus, think of how interesting it'll be when a bloody and beaten teenager rushes down the sidewalk like a bat out of hell."

Dende looked away nervously as Piccolo chuckled at his own dark humor. He slowly edged away from his elder as though the half breed would come back for vengeance at any minute.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 7

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!", the half breed yelled as he ducked in and out of the river he was flying over. _My clothes are ruined, but I could at least not show up covered in blood._

Gohan blasted through the last stretch of wilderness when he was certain the blood was gone. As the ground blurred by underneath he felt his clothes drying due to his energy and the wind. At the eight minute mark the city was in sight. When nine minutes had ticked by he had landed behind the pizzeria. As he ran around the front he felt the lump in his throat slowly disappear.

After a handful of minutes had passed he sank into a crouch against the building as he waited. When ten minutes had passed he stopped a man in a suite walking by him.

"Sir, would you tell me what time it is?", Gohan questioned.

The man huffed in irritation before pulling his sleeve back to see his watch, "It's three twenty. Not like it matters to some lousy street bum."

As the man walked away Gohan started to see red. _The next time we spar I'm knocking him out. Bet he couldn't have pulled this crap if he was smashed half way through the lookout.. I should've just sparred Vegeta. Bulma would've been ecstatic that I was visiting again, even if it was to fight Vegeta. Plus they would've feed me._

"Ground control to Gohan. Do you copy Gohan?", Erasa waved her hand in front of the unfocused teen boys face.

 _I haven't eaten since that snack with Bulma last night. I bet Panchy would've cooked me a feast. Yeah, there would've been chicken and fish stacked high with a mountain of rice. Oh, and the cakes she'd bake when I was little._

"Are you drooling?", Erasa asked as she snapped her fingers several times.

 _I can't forget the cookies either. I would've never actually made it to the ship for namek if Bulma hadn't of dragged me away from those wonderful things. They're like little saucers of bliss._

"Alright you're forcing my hand here, Gohan", with that Erasa popped the palm of her hand against his forehead. His eyes instantly refocused and the thin trail of drool threatening to spill over disappeared.

"What on earth were you thinking about?", the blonde asked.

Gohan shrugged as he answered, "Just food. There was this lady I used to see when I was little and her cookies were the best."

Erasa giggled, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten today?"

"Nope, what about you?", came the reply.

"Just the school lunch. However, I'm short on cash and you paid last time so what are we going to do oh great genius?", she teased.

"I'm guessing the principal told you?", he asked.

Erasa jumped up and hugged his neck, "It's so awesome that you got perfect scores. It just sucks that I can't take you out to celebrate."

"We'll find something", Gohan said as he began walking away.

"So now that you're actually listening can I get an answer now?", Erasa queried.

"Uh, sure", Gohan replied curiously.

"What the hell happened to your clothes?", Erasa asked as she eyed his clothes from the side.

 _Oh come on! How dumb am I going to be today? I was so hungry I forgot all about my clothes. No wonder that guy thought I was a bum._ Gohan scratched the back of his neck as he answered, "Well I would love to have some wonderful thought out story ready but I'm terrible at lying so the truth is what you'll pretty much always get. You see I went and visited my old mentor today, and we had a little training session. Nothing too major."

"Do I look like an idiot?", Erasa said sternly, "Training causes sprains bruises. It does not cause you to look like you came out of a human sized paper shredder."

"What no you don't look like an idiot. I totally get what you're saying and your right, but with me it's a bit different. I promise I'm not lying", Gohan pleaded.

Erasa huffed and turned on her hell. Without another word she headed in the opposite direction towards a crosswalk with slight tears in her eyes. _I know we barely know each other but he seemed nice and so much different and he still fucking lied. Videl's right, all men are bastards._

Gohan was standing still as he watched the first new person he could consider a friend in years walk away from him. Even worse, she thought he was lying just to sound tough. He watched as he she headed straight out on the cross walk without looking. He watched as the oncoming cars slammed on their breaks. When she turned to face the inevitable with a look of horror he still watched. Then she screamed and suddenly the entire intersection was filled with wind as Gohan moved.

The nearby drivers and pedestrians all watched as a tall, spiky haired teen, in tattered jeans and tee shirt, lifted a car over his head with one hand. The other hand was was holding up the front end of another car. The cars in line behind them had been able to avoid a crash with the extra room the teen had given them.

As Gohan settled both cars back to the ground all eyes noticed the short haired blonde standing shell shocked behind him. Before anyone could rush forward to check on everyone the two teenagers were gone. If it wasn't for the imprint of a hand on a bumper and a video someone had gotten than everyone would've believed it was a mass hallucination.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 8

"I would've died. I should've died. You weren't lying", Erasa said as Gohan slowed out of super speed and set her down in a secluded section of field outside of the city.

"Erasa you need to calm down. Nothing happened. No one got hurt. The worst that happened was a little body damage to the cars. Nothing major. Now breathe", Gohan instructed as he sat her down on the grass.

Erasa slowly followed Gohan's advice as he kept coaxing her into a relaxed state. She finally reached a stable state as everything processed, "We were in the city. How fast can you move?"

"Let's just leave it at really fast for now", came Gohan's gentle reply.

"Super smart, super strong, super fast, you're just fucking superman aren't you?", Erasa said as she forced a laugh out.

"More like him then you know", was all the answer that Gohan gave before resuming his role of caretaker, "Why don't you get some rest and when you wake up we'll have some food and get you home alright?"

Erasa nodded as she hesitantly leaned against Gohan and slowly closed her eyes. Gohan sat as still as possible until he was sure she was asleep. He slipped his arms under her as gentle as he could and carried her bridal style as he ascended into the sky. After a steady acceleration he was off for West City.

The short flight seemed so much longer due to not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl that had nestled into his chest. On the other hand it seemed to be going by to fast. He knew when they arrived that he would have to wake her up and set her down. He felt something different when he held her. It was almost as if all his strength was somehow for this slim, fragile girl in his arms. He knew that was impossible seeing as they had just met that weekend. Nevertheless, something about her reminded him that there was more than just training for the next fight and sleeping on the ground.

"What are you doing to me?", Gohan whispered to the sleeping form in his arms as he descended to the back door.

Without the worry of waking up anyone this time he rang the doorbell. In less than a minute bulma was at the door.

"Who's she?", the blue haired godmother nodded her head towards the sleeping girl.

"I'll explain inside. I guess Vegeta sensed me coming?", Gohan answered with a smirk.

"Yeah I hustled down here when he said you would be landing soon. The prick loves to wait till the last minute", she confirmed as they walked into a living room. Bulma turned to face her godson and sent a questioning glance at the girl in his arms.

"She's a friend of mine and was nearly hit by a car. I know she's not physically hurt but you could you check her over mentally?", Gohan asked.

"Yeah come on I'll hook her up to a brain monitor and give her a quick once over. Nothing to personal but better safe than sorry", Bulma assured the young man.

Gohan nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. After carrying her through the twisting halls of Capsule Corps Gohan laid Erasa on a medical bed in a small medical room and excused himself so that he wouldn't be in the way.

He made his way back down the halls towards the main living room. His mind with occupied with the thought of something being wrong or of her being injured and he hadn't noticed. As he arrived at the couch he collapsed onto it in a state of mental exhaustion.

 _I haven't had this much social interaction for such a stretch of time that it's exhausting. I enjoy it but damn is my brain fried. I guess Piccolo was right. When I was right I loved to socialize just like dad, probably because mom suppressed half of my very being and dad had a permanent concussion. I'm sure I'll feel better after some food._

Gohan settled back on the couch and let his eyes fall close as he waited for Bulma. The young teen was starting to feel himself sleeping off to sleep when the door opened. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Get up we're going to spar. The woman has ordered that we take it outside of the city. Now get up", the commanding prince demanded as he turned to leave.

"Bullshit, I'm waiting to talk to Bulma about my friend. I know she didn't agree to this, and I'm out of clothes so you're out of luck", Gohan replied snappily.

Vegeta snorted, "She's the one who told me to do this. Something about the test might strain her body temporarily which could spike her ki. I was told to take you far away and beat your ass so that you're too preoccupied to go tearing through walls. As for your clothes, that are already ruined by the way, you can change into something when we get back. Now move."

The elder saiyan turned and left while Gohan stood and stretched his muscles. Once he was ready, he could feel Vegeta heading towards the icy plains far to the north. Gohan merely smiled. _I guess he meant it when he said far away. Well let's see if I have another victory in me. I still haven't eaten and the lack of sleep is starting to catch up with me._ Gohan gave his head a rough shake as he took to the air just outside of the door. _I can eat and sleep tonight. First I have to beat Vegeta. Then I'm finding out what those tests are all about._

Gohan let his ki flare stronger as he flew deeper into the icy reaches of the north. After several more minutes of flying he was deeper than humans could dare go without any special equipment. He felt Vegeta waiting a couple more miles ahead of him. Gohan pulled his speed back as he swooped in low and landed smoothly.

Vegeta glared at him as he began speaking, "Seeing how we haven't even seen one another fight in four years we are going to make this one a bit more interesting. Rule number one, we aren't taking any sort of break. If you stop moving at all then you lose that round. Rule number two, there will be no special attacks. I sensed what happened with the green man earlier and I intending on getting a better read on your skills before we resort to beam struggles. Now before you ask, standard energy are allowed and as of course is flight. Rule number three, we are both saiyans and we can both grow stronger from near death experiences which means if you see an opening I expect you to take advantage of it. Don't pull that same shit that you did with the namek. If you have a chance to put on the ground then do it, because I know I will."

Gohan merely nodded to Vegeta's list of rules as he slid into a stance. Vegeta smirked as he did the same. There was no bell to ring or a blank shot to fire but when it was time the two warriors knew it. In a flurry of kicked up snow the two collided with a resounding boom.

Blow for blow the two opponents went after one another. As the fight raged across the icy ground only to vanish into the sky moments later. Vegeta scored the first telling blow as his superior experience let him spot a mistake in Gohan's balance. The ensuing crater was quickly vacated by Gohan to obey the keep moving rule. In a matter of seconds Gohan had returned the favor with a crushing backswing straight to Vegeta's throat.

As the battle raged on it became obvious that neither Vegeta's experience nor Gohan's youth and natural talent would win the battle as it was. Vegeta realized it first and transformed. The sky flashed golden as he appeared behind the startled teen and smashed his elbow into Gohan's neck. The teen caught himself just before impact and flew back towards Vegeta.

Gohan brought forth his own transformation right before he collided with the saiyan prince for the best impact and shock. He pursued Vegeta as the two clashed over and over tearing furrows across the land and leaving golden afterimages in the sky.

"You've definitely gotten stronger. It's impressive really, but I'm surprised you didn't go to the second level. Did you never figure it out?, " Gohan chatted as their limbs flew at one another.

"Shut up brat, of course I can go to the second level. It's been four years, did you really expect to have that trick all to yourself still", Vegeta snapped back as he began to grunt between words from exertion.

Gohan grinned as he continued to fight, "Oh I get it. You can do it but not without charging up which means stopping. Here I'll show you how it's done then."

With his pride out on full display, Gohan slammed his foot into Vegeta's stomach and pursued the flying figure of the prince as his power kept climbing higher. As he saw Vegeta right himself he let his power bubble over into the all too familiar euphoria as the rush of power burst forth and spread through his body.

He lazily slammed his fist into the oncoming form of Vegeta and sent the older warrior rocketing back to the ground. Gohan only chuckled as the confident man burst free of his crater and meet him head on yet again. Over the next several minutes the two clashed repeatedly with each ending with Vegeta being nestled into a new crater each time.

As the prince charged towards the arrogant youth he forced his temper to settle down as he applied his brain. He slipped to the side as he neared the collision point a half circle around Gohan as he let off weak ki blast the entire time. When he noticed the teen had regained his bearings he resorted to a trick of his old rival's. He waited to move until Gohan's fist had nearly connected with him. The result was a semi transparent image that seemed to vibrate. As soon as Gohan had punched through the after image he was hit with a hammer fist from behind courtesy of Vegeta.

Gohan fumed as he fell through the open air. Just as he reached the ground he flipped over and propelled himself back through the air only to see Vegeta already charging down on him. He moved to hold him off as he gathered his wits about him. _I can easily over power him but that would defeat the point. He wants to see my skill and how react when I can't stop to think._ He avoided an incoming left hook and sent a kick into Vegeta's ribs as he the two pushed back only to rush back in.

Gohan forced his mind to clear up and focus despite his mounting exhaustion. _Think damn it! What do I have to use against him? I know that I'm stronger, faster, and a lot more durable but I'm supposed to show my skill and decisive thinking. What can does he have that I can turn against him?_ He was forced to put his thoughts on hold as Vegeta started all the energy could into his hits. _He's getting desperate and tired. Which means his body is wearing out. If I can just get him to stop moving then I win._

Gohan stopped dodging and slipped in past Vegeta's punch as he started to rain blows down on every critical point he could think of. As fast as Vegeta could retreat it wasn't enough to get away from the onslaught of the determined half breed. With a final ki enhanced blow to the gut Gohan sent the mighty prince to the ground. The ground caved under the sudden impact as the prince laid stunned in the bottom. After a few moments he stirred and slowly forced his feet back under him as he stood.

"Too slow Vegeta. You stopped moving so I win", Gohan announced with a smirk.

"Screw you brat!", Vegeta yelled back up to him before succumbing to exhaustion and falling face first onto the ice.

Gohan whistled as he looked at the battered form laying on the ground before him. He landed on the ground and released his transformation. He stared at the ground as he contemplated falling to the ground and taking a dirt nap for himself. _No I can't sleep now. Bulma had him drag me out here for some reason and it concerns Erasa. I need to get back and as soon as possible._ He grabbed Vegeta's arm and drug his sparring partner through the air towards the south.

He felt the aching all through his body as he neared Capsule Corps. He glanced down at the still unconscious Vegeta and laughed. _If I feel this bad then I am so glad to not be him, especially after that last blow._ He lowered to the back door and barged straight in. _Thank Dende that Panchy wasn't around. It would take all night just reach the medical wing._

He started down the hallway while dragging Vegeta along behind him. As he rounded a corner he noticed the splotches of blood on the floor behind them. _Well Bulma is going to kill one of us for sure. I wonder what concerned Bulma so much. I'm sure I'll find out._ He sank down to ground to pick Vegeta up and was out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 9

Gohan opened his eyes to see a curtain pulled around the bed he was in. He groaned as he sat up in the bed and groaned from the soreness throughout his body. _If I feel this beat up from our little match I wonder how the arrogant prince feels. I bet Bulma shoved him into a rejuvenation tank as soon as she found us. Speaking of Bulma, I better go find her._

He slid the light cream colored blanket off of and spun to put his feet on the floor. No sooner had the bed creaked from the movement was the curtain around him thrown open. A pair of blue eyes filled with a righteous fury that was directed at the spiky haired teen was revealed with the sudden motion.

Erasa kept her glare up as she looked over the nervous boy before her, "Care to explain exactly why I had to help Bulma drag you here?"

Gohan gulped as he tried to present an answer, "Well you see, Vegeta and me were trying out a new survival game that he had thought of and it got out of uncontrol really fast. Speaking of which where is he?"

"He's in this thing that Bulma explained as a healing tank, but don't go changing the topic. It was not some survival game. The dude had a perfect fist shaped bruise on his stomach, which wasn't that hard to see since both of you look like your clothes were put through a shredder. Now I want the truth and not some bullshit you just came up with!", the irate blonde finished with a yell.

Gohan opened his mouth but no words would come out. _I can't just tell her. I mean sure she's seemed to handle everything fairly well until now. She even waited till I woke up instead of waking me up and questioning me. Still though, I can't just randomly drop the bomb that I am stronger than she could ever imagine. Oh, did I mention that a large part of the reason for that is because I'm half alien? Yeah might be not go so well._

As Gohan was struggling for words a certain blue haired scientist came into the room with a laugh as she caught their attention, "Easy there Erasa, he'll tell you later today after he's got some food in his eternally empty stomach. There's also the matter of our little deal. If he goes and opens up to you right away then you have to do the same. Now why don't we all head down to the kitchen and grab some dinner since Vegeta will be up soon and trunks is starving. Oh and your going to tank next kid. I don't have any senzu beans to give you."

The teens just stared as the earthling genius seemed to destroy all the reasons for tensions. With a nervous chuckle Gohan stood up and motioned for Erasa to go ahead as they walked out behind Bulma. Both of the young adults walked in silence as they followed the chattering inventor without listening. Each was wondering what the other was hiding.

 _I guess I don't need to worry about it. Whatever her secret is I'll find out later when I have to spill my guts thanks to Bulma. Why the hell did she just volunteer me to do this! She could've just gotten me out of the whole mess. By the sound of it though at least when I tell her my big secret she has to share hers. Sort of like if I show her mine she'll show me hers._ Gohan chuckled at his own thought as he forced his mind to get out of the gutter as he caught his eyes wandering.

Erasa glanced over as just as Gohan moved his eyes away. She grinned as he trained his eyes on the approaching kitchen door. _Well what do you know? There is a guy my age that is capable of stopping his staring. I was beginning to worry about that._

The two teens sat opposite of each other at the dining room table as Bulma helped her mother carry in dish after dish of food. Dr. Briefs soon sat at one end of the table with Panchy to his side. Bulma sat on his other side with Trunks between herself and Gohan. At last, Vegeta strolled in and sat at the opposite end of the table with an empty seat on either side of him.

Trunks turned and tugged on the torn and ragged sleeve of Gohan's shirt as he spoke up, "Are you the guy that beat my daddy?"

Vegeta snorted in disgust as Gohan replied to his son, "Yes, I am. My name's Gohan since I doubt you remember. The last time I saw you was when you were a baby."

"Enough of the senseless drivel! Let's eat!", Vegeta announced with a scowl.

Bulma cast her husband a disapproving stare as Panchy continued to smile and tell everyone to dig in. Bulma and her parents both rushed to get their food as even the young Trunks was wise enough to not get between two saiyans and their meals. Bulma glanced over and saw Erasa looking lost at the sudden commotion.

"Stop", Bulma stated firmly just as the two warriors were extending their hands.

"What!", two aggravated voices replied.

Bulma turned to Erasa as she spoke, "You need to be fixing you a plate now. Also, be sure to get enough to fill you up because seconds is a no go in this house thanks to Vegeta. Now that Gohan is added to the mix it'd be sacrificing your hand."

Erasa just giggled, "Please I've seen Gohan eat and I ate just as much pizza as he did."

Bulma shook her head, "Then he was really trying to seem normal. Now get your plate and dig in girl."

Erasa cast a confused look at the people around her as she made her piled a plate high with food. Everyone else returned the look at the amount of food she had gotten. While it was nothing in comparison to a saiyan, it was still an abnormal amount for a human. Everyone but the two saiyans who were focused on the food and Bulma watched as the girl giggled sheepishly before digging into the food before her.

Once everyone shock was over the meal started to progress quickly and comfortably. The two saiyans were devouring the food faster than Erasa could comprehend as she ate her own food and made sure to stay clear of the flying hands and occasional shove from saiyan to saiyan. The elder Briefs merely ate their meal as though nothing was unusual. Bulma made sure that Trunks was staying clean while he ate his several plates of food.

Vegeta and Gohan were the first finished with their massive meal. Vegeta stood and strolled off down the hall. Gohan was soon to follow after him as he got directions from the irritable prince to the rejuvenation tank. He soon entered the little room near the gravity room as the prince entered the gravity chamber itself for some late night training.

Gohan stared at the simple controls and programmed it for a light healing as he took off his ragged clothes and slid inside the tank. He let the green tinted fluid suspend his body as he heard the machine finish it's diagnosis just as he slid the breathing mask over his face.

"Healing will be complete in approximately one hour", a mechanical voice said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 10

Gohan awoke to the sound of draining fluid and booming laughter. He squinted through the liquid that remained on his eyelashes as he spied Vegeta nearly hunched over from laughter. He's squint soon turned into a glare as the man on the other side of the glass kept laughing.

With a growl Gohan spoke up, "What's so damn funny?"

Vegeta smothered his laughter down to a wide smirk as he answered, "You are so lucky it was me that came in here to get you instead of Bulma or that new girl. Hell I can't even imagine how red you'd both be. I can't believe you got naked to get in there."

"I thought I had to take my clothes jackass", Gohan spat out between his teeth.

"Why? Because I made your father do that back on namek? Hell no, the tanks for the lesser soldiers like myself were so crappy that we had to but the one on Frieza's ship and this here are both way more advanced", Vegeta said smugly.

Gohan's anger turned to confusion as he stared at Vegeta, "Then why did you make my dad do it?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Simple if he was killed while in that tank then I wanted him to be as humiliated as possible. After I started living on this planet though I realized that it was a pointless joke. Your father had absolutely no sense of modesty."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the irony as he climbed out of the tank without even thinking about Vegeta being in the room. He put his boxers on and then went to grab his torn and ruined pants before a small ki blast from Vegeta destroyed them in his hands with his shirt soon to follow.

"The woman has ordered that you be given new clothes and I'm tired of seeing you in those ridiculous earthling clothes. Here", Vegeta thrust a Capsule Corps labeled duffel bag towards him.

With nothing else to say the flame haired saiyan left the room in a rather big hurry. Gohan cast a quizzical look at the door and sat the bag on the table. Opening it he found a new gi. The style reminded him of his father's but the colors were different. The pants and undershirt were both black as ink. The over shirt was loose fitting and was the same shade of gray as the arms bands. The boots were dark gray with black seams. On the front was the demon sign of Piccolo while the back was blank.

"What the heck? Why all the dark colors, and what's with the blank back?", Gohan said as he wandered down the hall to find Vegeta only to bump into Bulma.

"Hey kiddo, you look sharp", Bulma said as she regained her balance.

"Yeah? Thanks but what's with all the darkness and why isn't there a sign on the back? I don't mean to be picky. I'm just curious", Gohan said as he tried his best to remember his manners that seemed to have slipped away during his travels.

Bulma got a twinkle in her eye as she replied, "Well you see there's a few reasons for all that. We're start with the simplest first. I figured you'd need a uniform for fighting crime or whatever it is you Son men do while you stay in Satan city. I had a wonderful costume in mind for you complete with a snazzy helmet and a flowing cape, but Trunks and Vegeta both said it looked terrible."

Gohan released a silent sigh of relief as Bulma continued, "As for the symbol on the back I didn't think you'd want your last name on display as you played vigilante. Also Vegeta mentioned that for all intents and purposes you are a master of your own. Don't let him know that I told you but he respects you a lot and has missed you the last few years. He's alone. Trunks is no saiyan, heck he wasn't even born with a tail. Your father is gone. That leaves just you. He misses having another saiyan around. Now I believe you have a date with a certain blonde lady who is wanting to know your secrets. Now off you go and remember she has to tell you her secret too."

Gohan received a firm shove on his shoulder as he muttered under his breath about traitorous friends. He trudged down the hall as searched for Erasa's ki signal that had became more and more familiar over the last couple of days. He located her in the ground floor living room.

He knocked on the door frame as he observed the blonde pecking away furiously at her phone. Her head jerked up and she put her phone down as she smiled, "Hey! I was beginning to think that you abandoned me hear."

"Nah, I just had to get healed up and get some new clothes. You know fighting and all that sort of ruins them pretty quick", Gohan said with a shrug as Erasa inspected his new outfit.

"Yeah it's nice for fighting I guess but do have anymore normal clothes left for school?", she asked as she picked at his shirt.

Gohan shook his head, "Nope but I'll get some tomorrow before school starts. Anyways, aren't we supposed to be talking?"

Erasa grinned, "I really figured you'd try to avoid it. Well no reason to delay when I can make you spill today."

Gohan sighed as he sat on the couch next to his blonde friend, "Alright but you can't repeat any of this to anyone. My life is literally an entire series of world altering events that almost no one knows about. Understand?"

Erasa was taken aback by the sudden stern behavior from her soon to be confident, "Woah, this is a big change. I wasn't even sure that you could be serious but ok I'll keep your secret as long as you do the same for me even if mine aren't world altering. Okay?"

Gohan nodded as he formed a ki ball in his hand and held it up, "This is energy or what most of the world calls tricks. Before you ask it is not a trick and yes I'll get to Cell games now any questions before I get started?"

"I'll just hold all questions till the end, but this had better be good", Erasa said as she slid away from him and crossed her arms.

Gohan ran his hands through his hair as he began to explain. He was sweating bullets as he explained his father's life before he born. He noticed Erasa started to pay more attention as he told her about the battle between his father and the reincarnated demon king Piccolo. Then they reached the part that had her seeing hearts as he told her how his parents got together at the end of the tournament.

She tensed back up as he reached the part concerning Raditz. She let out a gasp as he repeated his uncle's ultimatum of one hundred human corpses within an hour. _Shit if she hates this then she'll be positively sick when she hears about Namek. We all killed their. Vegeta spilled enough blood to fill a pool._

He progressed on to the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa as the night wore on. She handled the part of East city being wiped out in an instant relatively well since it was a quick death. Then they reached the actual battle and the consequent horrific deaths.

Erasa waved her hands in the air, "Okay, time to stop. I believe you now. No one could just pull some shit like that out of the air. I'm certain that I'll have nightmares already so no more just yet please. Shit, how could you even stand to grow up like that? I mean the blood and battles. It's just how could anyone live like that as a child or even as an adult. As much as it already horrifies me I'm guessing it just gets worse?"

Gohan cracked a grim smile, "Oh it gets much worse."

Erasa gasped, "How can you smile about this?"

"It's not that I enjoy any of this its just part of my life. Actually, it's just part of being a saiyan. We are born for battle, we live for battle, and when we die it will probably be in battle. Understand that when I was little I was terrified of fighting like I've been telling you. Now I love the thrill of a good fight. It's not about the blood or even the killing. It's about the challenge. Don't get me wrong, I'm the same as any saiyan when I get pissed off I fight for the kill. We can finish the story whenever you want", Gohan said as he tried to fully explain his reasoning.

Erasa lowered her head, "I guess that means that it's my turn now huh?"

"Yeah it is. If you want a little more time then I'll wait till I'm done with my story", Gohan said.

Erasa shook her head, "No, if I don't tell you this now then I don't know when I'll have to guts to do it."

Gohan sat back and waited for Erasa as she began, "I'm sure that even as much food as you devour that you notice I eat an abnormal amount. That would be because I never have enough to eat. I eat the free lunches at school and that's it normally. I can afford some cheap soup or something for the weekend but that's about it. I guess I should explain why money is so tight. My dad left my mom before I was born and she made sure I was fed and clothed and what not for the first little while. Then when I was around seven it was like she just lost the will to care anymore. She floats between boyfriends and hasn't been home in nearly six months. I've sold just about everything I can to pay the bills. I wasn't going to tell you because I haven't told anyone, but when Bulma examined me she noticed. When we found you guys in the hall I guess she saw a chance to get me my answers from you while having a someone else know.

I'm not saying you have to do anything about it. Please don't tell anyone either. I haven't even told my best friend. She thinks I've just always loved going to her house. The truth is I do love going over there because of all the food they have. Hot water is a plus also. The only person that knows is this one guy from school that's sort of a friend. Luckily, he hasn't done anything with the information. Well that's my big secret. It's not world altering but it has been life altering for me."

Gohan sat stunned as he stared at the blue eyed girl next to him, "You're starving?"

"Well not starving necessarily", Erasa countered quietly.

"You're damn right 'not starving' at least not anymore", Gohan said as his serious tone crept back into his voice, "Now come on, I'm sure Bulma will let you stay here tonight and I'll fly us to school. Come on we'll get someone to find us some rooms."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 11

Gohan was zipping around the gravity room in his new gi as he rained punches down on Vegeta. He no longer had to worry about messing up his outfit thanks to Bulma producing plenty of them and even storing one in a new watch for him to be able to change into his hero clothes in a split second.

"Gallick Gun!", Vegeta roared as he sent the young half breed sailing into the far wall.

Using his new found breathing room Vegeta powered up to his ascended state while Gohan stood and regained his balance. Vegeta glared down at the teenager who was still fighting in his base form as he launched himself at him. The golden and blue blur slammed into the teen as they flashed across the floor locked in their early morning spar.

With a sudden grunt Gohan surged his power and jumped straight to the second level for himself. The two ascended saiyans landed in their stances as their bioelectricity filled the dome shaped room. With a roar the two launched at each other and let the battle begin again.

Meanwhile in the kitchen an irritable blonde teenager was hunched over her breakfast as she peered out the window at the still dark sky. She grumbled into her eggs and watched the little boy across from her inhale a pack worth of bacon in a matter of seconds. The blue haired scientist and youthful grandma were both sipping at their coffee chatting away as though all the explosions and shaking were a normal event.

"Is this really what it's like to live with a saiyan?", Erasa finally asked as a particularly rough shake sent her plate clatter across the table only to be saved by Trunks.

"Thank you Trunks. Now back to the matter at hand", Erasa stated.

Panchy just nodded her head as Bulma answered, "Well this is the general basics of it. Normally it's not this bad and it wouldn't start for another hour or two, but Vegeta has had a sparring partner in years. They both were itching for a fight at two o'clock so be happy I could make them wait till four. Why were you wondering about life with a saiyan is what I want to know though."

Erasa did a wonderful imitation of a tomato as she stammered, "It's nothing, I was just using it as a general term you know? I figure I'll be seeing more of Gohan now and I wanted to know what to expect when I see him in the morning. I just realized that I am only digging myself a deeper grave."

The other two women were both chuckling as they watched the teen girl focus on her food again. With a final explosion the shaking ceased. After a few moments of silence the kitchen door opened and a battered Vegeta limped in supporting a nearly limp Gohan.

"What ever happened to moderation?", Bulma asked as Erasa just gaped at the two.

"Nothing is wrong. We just got a little out of control", Vegeta replied with a wince.

Gohan seemed to rally his strength as he cut in, "There was no 'we' and you know it Vegeta. You lost your temper and decided to unleash a final flash in the gravity room as an ascended saiyan. Not much room to move without letting it destroying the place."

Bulma massaged her temples as Erasa found her voice, "Gohan we have to be in class at eight and it's already five thirty. Last night you didn't look nearly this bad and you were in that tank for an hour. I mean look at you. Are those burns on your arms?"

Gohan smirked as he did put his hand behind his head, "Well yeah, I mean catching a world shattering blast can get a little hot when you're not expecting it."

Bulma interrupted before Erasa could get more fired up, "It'll be fine. Just shoot over to Korin's place. I'm sure he has some senzu beans by now. Vegeta can have the tank. Also this will give you a chance to stop on the way back and get some clothes for school. Just be back in time to change and get Erasa to school on time."

Gohan nodded as he shook the weariness from his body and swayed towards the door. Erasa hopped up and grabbed his arm, "Come on fly boy, I'm coming with you to be sure you make it."

"Exactly how will you help me if I just fall out of the sky?", Gohan replied sarcastically.

Erasa grinned, "There's two reason I'll help. First off if you pass out and start to fall my screaming will definitely wake you up", Gohan rolled his eyes as she continued, "The second reason is that your responsible for me so you won't let yourself fall from the sky. See, it's foolproof. Now really let's go meet this Korin person."

Gohan let out a huff as they walked outside and shut the door between them and the giggling Bulma. _Hey there's a thought. She could come along and I wouldn't have to worry about losing energy._ He took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Nimbus!"

Erasa cast him a dirty look as her ears were ringing. Then it clicked. _Nimbus? Isn't that the cloud thing that Gohan mentioned last night? It's real? I mean I believed him but to actually be seeing this is something else._ She continued to stare as a golden trail streaked across the sky and dived down. Just as it looked like it would collide with them it stopped before Gohan to real it's golden fluffy form.

Gohan looked at it and slowly went to get on. _Man I hope I can still ride this thing. According to Piccolo I've had become more like a saiyan. While being a saiyan isn't necessarily making my heart impure it sure as hell wasn't associated with kindness._ He sighed with relief as he sat atop the squishy cloud firmly. He grinned and extended his hand towards Erasa. She hesitated for a heart beat before grabbing his hand and clambering aboard.

 _I thought he said you had to be pure of heart to ride this thing? Either the standards are nowhere near as strict as I thought or he doesn't know how this thing works._ She pushed the negative thoughts aside as she felt the cloud quickly ascend and accelerate through the gray early morning sky.

The wind was whipping her short hair up and tickling Gohan's nose as she nestled back against him. He scrunched his nose and stifled his response. He heard her laughing as she suddenly leaned forward and peered over the edge in a spurt of bravery. He breathed out a sigh of relief as she leaned back again and continued to observe the world around her while being within grabbing distance.

As the sun was breaking the horizon the nimbus started its final ascent brought them to a stop atop Korin's tower. He hoped off first and felt Erasa grab his shoulder for support as she slid off.

"Hello there Gohan. It's been quite a while. Who's your friend? Your dad probably never told you but the only people allowed here are ones that have climbed the tower, or that I know are capable such as yourself and Vegeta", Korin said as he climbed the stairs up.

"Sorry Korin. We were just needing to get a senzu bean and get to school. Vegeta got carried away. I don't think dad ever told me about the rule but I should've known though", Gohan said respectfully.

Korin let out a chuckle with a hint of a purr, "Hasn't he always gotten carried away? As for the rule I'll let it be this time for a quick visit but not anymore. Besides, Goku never was good at remembering things like that so it's no surprise that you didn't know. I'll go get you the beans that I have."

Korin went back down the stairs to fetch the water as Erasa pulled on Gohan's sleeve, "Is he really a cat?"

"Yeah did I not tell you about Korin last night? Dad met him when he was younger", Gohan replied.

"You did but you must have to forgotten to mention that he's a freaking cat", she snapped before turning back towards the stairs as Korin came back up.

He tossed the small brown bag towards Gohan, "Seven is all I got right now. Oh also young lady, several members of our little group have excellent hearing and I am one of them. You didn't say anything rude or offensive it's just a friendly warning. Well take care and have fun at school."

Erasa blushed red as she waved bye and scrambled back to the nimbus cloud. Gohan grinned and said his farewells as he too climbed back on the cloud. Nimbus slowly hovered out out of the covered top to prevent the disturbing anything.

A loud voice boomed down from above as the cloud was about to blast off, "Gohan! Get up right now!"

"Does God normally yell down to you?", Erasa asked as she twisted to stare at the boy behind her.

Gohan paled, "Oh I know the Earth's equivalent of God and trust me when I say that I would much rather go see him right now. Could you hang here for just a moment? I'll be right back."

Before Erasa could object he had unfolded his legs and shot upwards. She squinted at where he had disappeared too and managed to see a small floating dot. Looking to the side she saw a red pole extending out from the top of Korin's towards the dot. _So I'm good enough to meet the talking cat that grows some sort magic beans, but I'm not good enough to meet whoever lives above him._

She crossed her arms and hissed out her command, "Nimbus follow his up there. We are not being left behind."

The cloud shot upwards as it seemed to match Erasa's determination. It brought her level with the tiled floor of the Lookout. She slid off the cloud and could Gohan's spiky hair over the shoulder of tall figure with a cape and turban. She watched as his face paled when he caught sight of her. The figure he was talking to noticed this also and turned towards her.

She stumbled back as the hard black eyes bore into her. She slowly adjusted to the sight of the green skinned behemoth staring her down. He raised a single hand and beaconed her forward. She took a deep breath and marched towards the two.

Gohan slid around Piccolo and looked at Erasa as he spoke, "Why couldn't you just wait down there for just a minute."

"I wasn't just going to be left down there like some unwanted guest", She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Gohan was cut off as a rough bark of laughter cut him off from Piccolo, "You damn saiyans seem to attract strong willed women like flies to honey."

"Thank you for your observation Piccolo", Gohan replied with an eyeroll.

"Don't get snappy with me kid. We already covered this last time, even I know why you're going to school. Now be quiet before you're late on your first day. So you're Erasa, I must say I'm impressed that anyone at all was able to get Gohan to come to a standstill in one place. I'm glad of it too. Now you two run off before you're late", Piccolo said before turning and walking off.

After they were both back on the nimbus and well out of earshot Erasa spoke up, "So that was the feared demon king Piccolo?"

"Pretty much", came the simple reply.

Erasa tried to restrain her laughter and failed miserably, "You mean the mighty feared demon king that we still learn about to this day is nothing more than your best friend and possible father figure? The man that overthrew the king of the world and wanted to enslave all of humanity. He didn't even try to be frightening. Not even a snarl."

Gohan just shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle. _Good she didn't met him when I was four. She would've thought he had crawled from hell itself._ He glanced at the smiling girl in front of him and noticed that she had actually been leaning back against him the whole time. _Is she really this light? She has the force of wind pushing her against me but she still doesn't have enough mass to be noticed. She really wasn't lying about being underfed. Let's try to fix that._

"Hey it's only just now six forty-five, why don't we stop and buy me some earthling clothes and get us some stuff for lunch, from what I've read school food is awful. What do you say?", Gohan asked with a grin.

Erasa kept smiling as she nodded her head and watched as the ground rushed path beneath them. Soon they were in Satan City and landing behind of the one stop shop supermarket. She slid off the cloud with Gohan's help and started around to the front of the store as Nimbus shot straight back into the sky before it could be spotted.

"Come on we'll get you some fresh clothes too. I know you've had those on all day yesterday and the whole car incident and what not. Are you okay with all of that by the way?", Gohan asked as they walked into the front door.

"Honestly so much more has happened since then that I haven't really even thought about it. I guess that means that I'm fine, but you don't need to get me any clothes. If wasn't for the fact that school food does suck I wouldn't even take the lunch offer. I don't really like help. Hell, my oldest friend is filthy rich and I haven't even told her what sort of trouble I'm in. If it wasn't for Bulma I never would've told you", Erasa said while studying her feet as she walked through the store.

"I'm glad that I know. Everybody needs some help at some point. Also, you're getting the clothes. I may not be rich but I've kicked up some money as I traveled. Nowhere near a living but it's enough to get us some food and clothes for now. I'll find some more work soon and then I can keep on helping you", Gohan explained.

Erasa just made a skeptical noise in the back of her throat as they walked through the grocery section. _He can't be serious. No one is this helpful not even half aliens. Especially half aliens that can laugh and talk so calmly about fighting to the death. He's going to ask for something in return soon. Oh well I'll just enjoy the kindness while it lasts and even return it. For now._

In no time the two had a large paper bag filled with premade sandwiches. Gohan had been ordered by Erasa to buy a pair of jeans and crisp white shirt that fit uncomfortably snug for his liking. He opted to wear his old worn down sneakers instead of buying new shoes. Erasa on the other hand bought a pair of white skinny jeans and loose red shirt that hung around her shoulders that all finished off with a new pair of sneakers.

"Thank you Gohan!", Erasa sang out as she danced out of the store and down the road.

"No problem now let's get to class. We only have thirty minutes to get there, since I doubt you want me flying around in the city then we have to walk like humans", Gohan finished with a slight grumble.

"Oh come on it won't take that long if we don't complain the whole way. Plus, you flew me halfway across the world before sunrise so you can just deal with it fly boy", Erasa finished as she stuck her tongue out.

"What's with the fly boy name?", Gohan asked finally.

Erasa shrugged, "I don't know it just seems to fit so yet again you can just deal with it."

Soon enough the school was in sight. Gohan cringed slightly at the sight of all the students flooding into the building. He did a quick ki search and was left disappointed at even their collective power. With a deep breath he made sure Erasa waas sticking near him and plunged into his newest adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 12

"Wait out here. I'll tell the teacher that you're here and he'll bring you in to introduce you", Erasa said as she bounced through the door and disappeared.

Gohan resigned himself to waiting as the herd of students rushed by him. He began by greeting the people that seemed to stare at him. Then devolved into just nodding his head. When he was tired of that he resorted to just staring back. As the last of the students started to disappear into their classes he finally just gave in and began to glare at anyone who stared at him. Finally all the students had disappeared and the bell had rang.

As he leaned against the wall and waited he began to grow impatient. He crossed his arms as five minutes passed. Then the foot tapping began at ten minutes. By twenty minutes he was considering blasting the door.

"Fuck this", Gohan muttered as he marched towards the door. With a closed fist he knocked once hard enough to slightly shake the door. No answer. Knock again. He still didn't get an answer but he could hear muffled laughter on the other side. Lots of laughter.

With a steadying breathe he forced himself to calm down before turning the handle and marching in with fire in his eyes. He briefly saw Erasa hiding her face in her hands as she shook her head. Beside her was a girl in pigtails glaring down at him and a blonde jock past her. After his cursory glance around the class he stared at the teacher as he forced his temper back down.

"Pardon the intrusion, I thought maybe you didn't hear me or you were not made aware of my enrollment", He said in a level voice.

The elderly teacher with combed over gray hair and a thick mustache grinned at him, "Oh no my boy, I was perfectly aware of you, I just wanted to test your patience. You made it remarkably long granted I would be even more impressed if you had still entered politely. Either way please tell us a little about yourself and have a seat wherever you'd like."

Gohan grit his teeth as he turned towards the crowd of students, "My name is Son Gohan. I'm a material artist and avid traveler. That's really all there is too me."

Without another word Gohan walked up the stairs and took the empty seat beside Erasa. He nodded a greeting to his friend who smiled back before both of them turned towards the front of the class. He saw the other two lean forward and stare at him in surprise.

Finally the blonde spoke up, "Hey new boy, I don't care how tough you think you are how about moving somewhere else. No one here invited you."

"Oh I'm sorry would it be better if had started my introduction with 'please piss off in advance'?", Gohan said with a smirk.

"Gohan try to be the nicest you that you can manage around all these people, and Sharpner just be quiet and mind your own business", Erasa cut in. _Jeez, an alpha male on each side. The only difference is that one of them can actually tear a person limb from limb._ Erasa mentally cringed at the gruesome mental image that she had given herself.

Gohan just settled back in his seat while Sharpner fumed at the end of the group. Meanwhile, Gohan watched the dark haired girl study him like some sort of project. He watched as she leaned scribbled something on a piece of paper before shoving it at Erasa under the desk. He watched as Erasa read the note out of sight. While he couldn't read the note he could see the mild blush form on Erasa's cheeks.

Erasa passed the note back to Videl after scribbling a reply back to her. Gohan watched as the note passed back and forth a couple more times before he grew bored. _If it was too important and concerned me then Erasa would've told me by now. Who is this girl anyway? She must be the best friend that Erasa talks about. I wonder who my best friend is? Probably Piccolo, I don't really know Krillin or Yamcha all that well and the only times I see Tien and Chiaotzu is when the world is going to end. I guess Vegeta could be considered a friend now but definitely not a best friend. Holy shit, I haven't even been in this school for a day yet and my brain is already resorting to this pointless line of thought._

Gohan grabbed the sketch book out that he carried everywhere with him. He slowly flipped to his current drawing. He stared at the lush mountain that he had been detailing when he was still on the road. Now that he was sitting in a class that he could teach he could finish it off. He slowly started to tune out the teacher and the rest of the class as he colored the forest in up the side of the mountain, then the craigs at the top, finally he finished the shimmering lake at the base of the mountain.

As he absentmindedly studied the drawing for any major imperfections he became of someone poking his arm with something. He turned to see Erasa poking her pencil into his arm repeatedly. He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly when she stopped to look at him.

"You still need to do your work even if you are a genius", she said as she slid the days assignment towards him. Gohan nodded and slid his sketchbook to the side and began answering the science questions laid out before him.

Erasa reached over and plucked his sketchbook up and started to thumb through it, "Your not half bad. By no means are you Michelangelo or anything but still pretty good."

Gohan gently nudged her ribs for her friendly joke, "Nah, I know I'm not all that great. It was just something to feel the rare bored moments I had while I was traveling. Why aren't you doing your work?"

"Already finished it with Videl. By the way, be prepared for an interrogation session at lunch break. Now be a good genius and do your classwork", she finished with her own devious smirk as she resumed flipping through his drawings.

Erasa grinned as she picked up her pencil and began to write in his sketchbook while he was distracted. She grinned as she dropped the book back in his bag for him as he finished his work. She looked over to see him looking back towards the front of the class. She grinned as the class ended and they turned in their work.

As the day drifted by the impatient demi saiyan began to grumble and groan as he waited anxiously for lunch to arrive. At last after the third class of the day the bell rang and he glanced at Erasa for verification. After he received a confirmation nod he was up and headed through the door. Erasa giggled as the other two stared in astonishment at how fast the new guy had disappeared.

"Erasa?", Videl asked sternly.

"Yeah?", the blonde countered.

"How am I supposed to figure this guy out if he's gone?", the fuming raven haired teen asked.

Erasa grinned as she lead the out the classroom and pointed at the spiky haired teen that was already coming back. He stopped just short of the group with a frown, "I forgot that you have the lunch with you."

Erasa grinned as she waved the stuffed brown bag in front of him before heading down the hall and towards the outside dining area. Once at picnic table towards the edge of the dining area the four teens assumed their seats. Gohan plopped down next to Erasa only to receive a glare from Videl.

"Listen I know you don't know this but Erasa and me always set together. So you're going to have to be next to Sharpner for lunch at least", Videl said with a frown.

Gohan grunted and moved to the otherside of the table where Sharpner was trying to stare him down, "Only warning: don't annoy me."

Sharpner opened his mouth to reply only to have Erasa's foot drive into his shin under the table. With a smirk on his face Gohan grabbed a sandwich and prepared for his lunch. Just as he raised the food to his mouth a gloved hand shot out and snatched the sandwich away.

"Before you get all distracted with food how about you answer my questions first", Videl demanded more than asked.

Erasa's eyes widened as she realized the mistake just made. Thinking quickly she snatched the sandwich from Videl and tore it half. She handed one half to Gohan and the other half back to Videl.

"How about a compromise. You can eat half a sandwich now and she'll give you back the other half afterwards. That's fair right Gohan?", Erasa said with a pleading tone.

Both parties glared at her but agreed. Gohan eyed the bag of sandwiches but decided to respect Erasa's wishes. _This had better be quick or so help this bitch._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 13

"Alright first off, where are you from?", Videl asked.

"Here and there."

Videl grit her teeth, "Who are your parents?"

"Goku and Chichi."

"Wait Son Goku the previous world champ?", she asked astonished.

"Yeah."

"Could I meet him", she asked hopefully.

"Both of my parents are deceased so I'm going to go with a solid no on that one."

"Sorry", she instantly replied.

Gohan laughed, "No you're not. You're just looking for answers and you said that to get in good standing not because you meant it. Now finish up, I'm hungry."

Videl snarled at him, "Look buster, you just up and appeared and somehow you already know Erasa and you two seem awfully close. You try to come across as some badass but I bet you're all talk and nothing more, and that means something coming from me."

Gohan smirked at her, "First off I'm not trying to look like a badass but I guess I don't need to. Secondly, why would any insult you give me mean anything?"

Videl laughed, "You really don't know? Wow, what rock did you crawl out from? I'm Videl Satan! My father is Hercule, you know the man who is reigning world champ and he killed Cell? Ringing any bells!"

"Hercule? Oh right, the idiot. Well, as much as I would love to get into this argument the need for food is much more important", with that Gohan snatched the other half of his sandwich back and grabbed a couple more before getting up and leaving the table.

Sharpner was left agape while Videl was ranting and raving at Erasa. Erasa for her part was defending both parties equally as best she could while trying to eat her own lunch. Finally, the bell rang and the three headed back inside for their last class.

As the three split up to get their fresh gym clothes Gohan caught back up with Erasa at her locker. She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes at him. He just shrugged as he followed her to the gym.

"So is she always that pushy?", he asked.

"Well, that was an unusual amount. Probably because you actually fought back when she pressured you. That was both amazing and stupid of you. By the way please don't let this become a daily routine", Erasa asked.

"Don't worry, if this becomes a daily routine then I'll just do this shit online or something. Not like it's that important to me", Gohan said.

Erasa glanced over at him, "Then why'd you even enroll?"

"You seemed pretty cool and it was a good opportunity to hang out more", Gohan said as he stared dead ahead.

Erasa just giggled at his reaction as they walked into the gym. They parted ways at the changing room. As Gohan entered the men's changing room he couldn't help but notice Sharpner in the corner trying to flex to look more intimidating. He laughed and found a locker to dump his stuff in.

He pulled a pair of purple gi pants and a black muscle shirt out of his bag. He smirked as he started to change and the others noticed not only his build but the numerous scars that littered his body. The muscle top particularly emphasized the scar from his left shoulder to just above the elbow. _That should take care of at least Sharpner and any others that might hear about this. I doubt it'll take care of Videl though. Probably just make her ask more questions._

He strolled through the door and stopped next to Erasa who was trying not to stare. She cleared her throat and whispered, "Don't read too far into this but you were impressive in torn clothes and covered in blood, but in clean clothes, it is much more enjoyable. Probably because you aren't bleeding on the floor."

Gohan took a sudden interest in the floor as she laughed at him. As he studied the floor he missed the beginning of the lesson. Erasa shoved him towards right field. He kneaded his gloves as he waited for something to happen.

Finally, he heard a crack and whistling noise as Videl failed to strike out Sharpner. He glanced up as the seemingly slow ball sailed over his head. He grinned as he jumped up and snatched the ball out of the air before pitching it to the baseman on third. Videl glared at him as he single-handedly saved the play and got the next two outs that they needed. Sharpner was still standing halfway to first base staring in awe.

Gohan shrugged off the fact that he had just jumped twenty in the air and hovered while throwing the ball. In his mind they were all just too weak. Erasa meanwhile was shaking her head at Gohan's display. _He's not going to be able to muscle out of this one with Videl. I guess I should save him._

"Wow, Gohan that was amazing! I thought you said you only dabbled in acrobatics. After that jump I am calling B.S.", Erasa said as she plastered on the best grin she could.

Gohan just stared at her before comprehending, "Oh yeah I guess I learned more than I thought. Well it's time to swap sides isn't it?"

The rest of the class went by smoothly as Erasa constantly whispered reminders for Gohan to hold his power back. As the day finished up all the students headed back in and changed back to their regular clothes. Gohan was done before the rest and was waiting outside for Erasa as the final bell of the day rang.

Erasa walked out of her changing room looking stressed from the day's event while Gohan was leaned against the wall as though it had been a field day for him. _I guess if you've participated in death matches since you were four then it probably was a field day for him._

Gohan silently fell into step beside Erasa as they left the school building. Not long after they made it out of the main doors they were stopped by a fuming Videl. With her fist on her hips and a scowl on her face with she had obviously rushed to beat them outside and wait on them.

"I want my answers and now Erasa", She ordered.

Erasa looked between Videl and Gohan as she answered, "Videl please understand that I would love to tell you but I can't. You're only doing this because you don't know him, but isn't it enough that I know him and can say that he is a good guy?"

"Not good enough Erasa. If you know but you can't tell me then I just need to know even more", Videl retaliated.

"What? So we can't be friends unless Gohan submits to an entire background check. Is that it?", Erasa asked while Gohan just stood to the side seemingly bored.

Videl just shook her head, "No that's not what this is. I'll always be your friend but not his until he answers."

Gohan decided to say his part, "Look, I don't want to interfere in anyone's friendship so if all you're going to do is not be friends with just me then that's fine with me. Just don't let it go any further."

Videl threw him one last glare before decapsulating her jetcopter and leaving. Erasa breathed out a sigh of relief, "Well that could've gone a lot worse."

"Agreed, hey look I wanted to talk to you about something real quick", Gohan replied calmly.

Erasa's face lit up as she turned towards him, "Yeah? What do you need?"

"Well you don't want help with getting food and I'm not fond of mooching of Bulma myself, well more accurately Panchy. See, it's really easy for me to hunt down a lot of food quickly with my skills but I'm a terrible cook. You have to be a better cook than me, especially since everything I've cooked in four years has been on a stick over a fire. So, here's the deal if I provide the food could you cook it?", he said.

Erasa's face fell slightly, "You know you're little hard to deal with Flyboy. Now let's go get Nimbus and get some food already!"

Gohan grinned as they walked into a dark alley and Gohan scooped Erasa up and took off with her screeching the whole way.

"Warn somebody before doing that would you!", Erasa said as she smacked Gohan upside the head.

"Sorry, just figured that this would be better than poking around on Nimbus", Gohan replied with a smirk.

Erasa just stared at him as she tried to figure him out. _Is he consciously flirting or is this just a natural behavior. Seriously, he will say something that totally leads a girl on just to turn it into food. Maybe he's just shy. Ah, who the hell cares at least he hasn't tried anything yet._

Erasa snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of gunfire, "Stop, stop, stop! That's gunfire!"

Gohan looked around and spotted a cop car heading away from him. Several streets over he could the cluster of cops and a bright yellow jetcopter that resembled Videl's. He kept studying the aircraft until he registered the wording on the side said "Satan".

"Shit, you're little friend is caught up in it. Guess I better go put Bulma's suite to good use", Gohan muttered.

"Well, of course, she's over there, she helps the cops fight crime, but it worries me that she won't even wear body armor. With you here though I can feel a little better if you don't mind helping her when you can", she trailed off at the end nervously.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Well since you're obviously not trying to guilt trip me then I guess I'll go help your pushy friend. Now cover your ears", he waited till she had done as she was told, "Nimbus!"

The yellow cloud appeared almost immediately. He dropped Erasa onto the cloud and hit the button on his new watch. As soon as his clothes were replaced he powered up to Super Saiyan and blasted towards the crime scene with Erasa silently cursing him for the sudden shock.

"Woah, so that's a Super Saiyan", Erasa whispered to herself.

Gohan landed in front of the bank robbery in all of his golden glory. The thug nearest him turned his shotgun towards him and fired. Gohan laughed as all of the little pellets in the gun bounced against his face.

"Shit", was the only word the thug got out before being thrown against the back wall. Gohan heard a pop as the criminal slid to the ground and didn't move.

With his warning made clear, he marched into the front of the bank to find Videl. The girl he was currently looking for was hunkered behind an overturned desk with several bullet holes already in it. He watched as the nearest thug stopped to reload and that was when Videl moved. He couldn't help be surprised at her skill as just a normal human. She cruised through the first and second one but the third one was smart enough to take his extra time to prepare.

"Hold it bitch", The criminal demanded as he shoved the barrel of his rifle in her face.

Videl froze as she stared at the gun in her face. Gohan watched the man's finger move towards the trigger and made his move. He stepped away from the doorway and flared his energy to let his aurora flare brighter. The light caught both of the other parties attention. He grinned at their dumbfounded faces.

"So since I already took care of the guard outside, would you consider giving up quietly?", Gohan asked nonchalantly.

"Ha, please you're just another teenager knocking people out. As soon as we're out of jail we'll be right back to it!", the distressed man yelled.

Gohan chuckled, "Well he won't be, I'm fairly certain that I broke his back. Now that I actually stop to think about it he might be dead. Ah well, either way, he is taken care of."

The guy panicked and pulled the trigger on his automatic rifle. Gohan released a burst of energy that disintegrated the bullets halfway to him. With no emotion, Gohan flashed in front of him and backhanded him aside. He grimaced as he heard the man's head impact with the tiled floor. He shrugged and continued on to Videl.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Who are you?"

Gohan shrugged, "Just a helping hand. Now are you okay or not?"

Videl grit her teeth as she spat out her answer, "I'm fine, now who are you! You can't just cripple and kill people even if they are criminals. Now you're going to jail asshole."

As her foot came towards his head he merely reached out and grabbed it. He lifted her up by her ankle as he stared down at her irritated face and grinned, "What exactly made you think this was a good idea? I just backhanded one guy into submission and permanently crippled another without any effort. Do you really think you could do anything to me?"

Before Videl could answer he released her ankle and let her fall in a heap to the floor. He was gone by the time she had gotten herself untangled. He hovered above the crime scene out of sight to make sure everything went smoothly. He watched as the irate black-haired girl came out of the bank and ordered the cops inside and reported to the chief for a debriefing. When he saw the paramedics heading towards the injured thugs he was satisfied.

He turned back around and flew towards Erasa. He reappeared in front of his blonde friend in just a few seconds as he scooped her up and blasted out of the city before slowing down and letting his transformation slip away.

"I'm guessing she's okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. You'll probably be having to hear a rant soon but she's fine", the now black haired Gohan replied as they leisurely flew to the forest area between Satan city and his old home.

"You didn't hurt her did you?", Erasa asked concernedly.

"No I just reminded her of her lack of strength", Gohan replied happily.

Erasa glared up as she replied, "Try to play nice from now on. Now let's get some food and go home."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 14

Erasa sat on the side of the riverbank as Gohan threw yet another fish up on the bank. _I don't think he understands that I only have one fridge with a little freezer on top. We already have two deer's worth of meat, no telling how many mushrooms and berries and nuts in his backpack, he's filled my backpack up with apples and some sort of leaf he said could make salads. Now he has these gigantic fish just piling up and all those freaking river weeds._

"Gohan! I don't have enough space for what we already have. We really need to stop", Erasa yelled as he surfaced yet again with the biggest fish yet. Erasa paled as he yelled his understanding and launched the fish across the river.

He swam back over and clambered up on the bank and pulled himself up. He flared his ki to dry his boxers while Erasa looked away blushing red. He didn't quite understand why she was blushing when he was still in his boxers.

Erasa shook her head at his lack of modesty as she turned back around and watched his skin and gut the pile of fish laying at his feet. He pulled out a few empty capsule containers and stored their meats and vegetable away in a puff of smoke.

"Gohan that won't keep that meat fresh you know", Erasa said exasperatedly.

Gohan flashed her a grin, "Oh I know, but there's somewhere nearby where we can get a couple of huge deep freezers for free, plus anything else you may need for your house."

"Where?"

"I'll show you", Gohan swept the girl up and blasted off yet again as he steered towards the one place he'd avoided for four years.

The sun had set nearly an hour ago, leaving the uninhabited area devoid of all light that wasn't natural, yet Gohan had no problems finding his way home after all these years. Erasa clutched to his neck as she stared into the inky blackness beneath them. Finally, the two descended towards a barely perceivable clearing below them. With a silent thud, Gohan landed and set Erasa down in front of his parents' home.

Erasa examined the house as best she could as she looked at the outside and walked in. _It never occurred to me just how isolated he must've been growing up. No wonder he acts so differently. I guess it also explains why he doesn't know how to properly flirt. It looks so lonely out here. I would've loved to have seen it when he was little. I can just imagine the fireplace roaring and everyone gathered around talking about their day. I wonder if they ever did that. Or was Goku just like Gohan is and always up and going? What was his mom like? Other then the battles I know nothing about them. Would they even like me?_

Gohan meanwhile was staring around the home that he hadn't been to in years. He noticed that the yard was still trimmed and the house was virtually spotless just like he had left it. The door was unlocked as always and nothing was missing. _I guess Dad actually gets to say I told you so for once. Mom was always so pissed that he never put a lock on our door. He always shrugged and said 'if they come this far out just to take our old T.V. then they must really need it'._

Gohan watched as Erasa looked around the main house at every little detail until something caught his eye. An envelope was laying on the kitchen room table that was addressed to him. He picked it up and tore the flap open as Erasa came to his side and they scanned it over together.

 **Gohan,**

 **I wish you would've come to live with me or at least stopped to say goodbye, but Piccolo assures us that this was the best thing for you. If during your travels you ever come back here then enjoy the clean home. I stop by every week to tidy it up and see if maybe you're here. I keep expecting to walk in and find Chichi fuming about Goku being gone and you heading out right on his heels, but they're on a different journey and you're not following anyone this time. You always were so much like your father even when you were little and scared of everything. I wish Chichi would've let you choose your own path a more then she did but I suppose she meant well. Don't harbor anger against her for that, you have to remember the stories that I used to be a bloodthirsty tyrant to provide for her so at least she wasn't that bad.**

 **I know your father taught you how to hunt and fish and even the plants that you can eat, but I know that Chichi never could get you to master cooking. If you ever want a home cooked meal then just come see me and I'll take care of you. I won't even ask you to stay for long. I don't really expect to see you anytime soon but even Goku came home eventually so maybe you will too.**

 **If anything ever happens and you need money then just come ask. I know that you and all of your group aren't too fond of asking for that though so I left you some money in a usual hiding place. I promise it's not a handout, you see when Chichi first started to have trouble she had a will drawn up. The money I left for you is merely you're inheritance as well as this house. The rest of your inheritance is in your room at my home. I presume you still have a key so feel free to come get it whenever you want.**

 **Since I doubt you came back to read your grandfather's horrible handwriting I'll try to wrap this on up. Have your adventures and enjoy life. Train to your heart's content and only study as much as you want to. Remember that your father made it through life and provided for his family through his heart and compassion and not through some career that he only had because of some piece of paper. When you find a girl and you know that she's the one then don't worry about what others think of it, not your friends and not her's. If you two have your own family then remember that you have a grandpa that's still young and would love to babysit. When it's my time to go on the same adventure as my daughter then please know that I will miss you but I will be just as happy there as I am here. Finally, when it's your time to follow your father to that heaven for fighters then please do what I am about to ask. Will you fight it for all your worth? Your father sacrificed himself multiple times for this planet. He was the best man I ever knew and now I am asking you to be better. Do not die for this planet to live another day. Instead, I want you to live so that it lives for another day. I want you to live for whatever sort of family you make. I want you to live for you.**

 **Now I have written long enough. It's time for me to go home and for you to continue your adventure. Please take the money your parents left for you and carve your own path in life. Through all the work remember to live and love just as you've been loved.**

 **Love,**

 **Grandpa Ox**

Gohan folded the letter and put it in his pocket as he grinned over at the teary-eyed Erasa who smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his ribs and laid her head on his chest. Gohan hesitated before wrapping his arms around the thin girl attached to him. _It's been a long time since I've really wanted to hug anyone. I had forgotten how nice it feels. However, this is nowhere near as casual as I remember it feeling when I little. Of course, the fact that she's not mom or Bulma doesn't help much. Damn does she have to be pressed so tight?_

Thankfully Erasa let go before anything could become obvious. _Wow, that was way too close for comfort. Note to self: do not hug Erasa too tight or for very long. Thank God these jeans have some extra room._

While Gohan was tied up in his thoughts Erasa made herself busy examining the rest of the house. The first door she opened seemed to be Gohan's parents. She quickly left out of respect. The second door was just the plain little bathroom. The final door was the grand prize in her mind. Eleven-year-old Gohan's room.

 _Holy crap this room is dull. I'm sixteen and poor and I have more stuff in my room. Let's see Gohan's grand inventory as a child consist of a small bed, a desk, a ton of school supplies, and enough textbooks to supply a small college that are way above high school level based on the titles. Oh, and in the closet, we have the wide diversity of fighting gis or formal wear. Damn, it really is a wonder that he is as normal as he is._

A knock on the door frame interrupted her thoughts as Gohan spoke, "I took the liberty of capsulating the deep freezers while you were scoping out my old room. Do you need anything else? The stove here is excellent for instance."

"It's not like there's much to scope out, you were the same back then as you are now. Wanting to fight while a woman forced you to learn. As for your question, there is more I need but are you sure it's ok? I don't want to be disrespectful", Erasa said quietly.

"Yeah it's fine, you read the note, it's all technically mine and I would rather see you have it then it sit here and collect dust. Now let's get everything you need or even want", Gohan said as he walked back out of the door frame without ever entering his old room all the way.

By the time the two teens were done raiding the house, Erasa was grinning ear to ear and thanking Gohan over and over. _Another fridge for all the food he has to store. I have an actual stove and oven to cook with now instead of a shitty old countertop grill. A couch to sit on while I read and watch my new t .v. An honest to kami t.v., I may not have cable but I can watch DVDs now at least. A rug. I finally have a rug to throw over that hideous stain that I have scrubbed and scrubbed. I have more blankets and pillows now then I have friends to invite over._

"You have no idea how much this helps. Thank you Gohan", Erasa said.

"No problem, now come on", Gohan said as he shut the front door behind them ran to the edge of the wood line.

Once under the cover of the trees, the two slowed to a fast walk as Gohan guided them through the dark forest. He led them up the mountain for a few minutes before cutting off to the side and dropping into a deep gulch where a large stack of boulders lay nestled at the bottom.

Erasa followed the wild-haired teen in front of her as he went around the side. She watched him locate a hole a hole the size of a small dog and snake his arm inside to the elbow. With a victorious grin, he stood back up and showed her a capsule case he had just retrieved.

"Come on, no point in opening it here. We'll see it all when I take you home", Gohan whispered conspiratorially.

Erasa gave a brief grin before stepping towards him to be picked up and there flight home to begin. She watched as the small clearing with Gohan's past disappeared behind him. _I don't know why but I miss it. Maybe Because I just didn't get to see everything properly like the pictures and little decorations. I bet if he'd take me back eventually if I asked him._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 15

After landing in a filthy alley that Erasa said was near her house the two teens began making their way to their blonde's house. Gohan was looking around at the nightlife of her neighborhood and trying to hide his cringes. _I'm fairly certain that was another prostitute, which brings the tally to three prostitutes and one potential drug deal on someone's front porch. How the hell could she have been concerned about me sleeping in a park for a night when she lives all alone in the middle of this._

Erasa's thoughts were quite similar as she walked next to him. _Thank Kami that he's a superpowered being. This is probably the safest I've ever felt on this street. Of course if one of these people actually tried something I'd have a lot of explaining to do as to how my half alien friend turned him into ash or worse. Not to mention, I'm sure he's going to give me an earful about this place. Nothing is ever simple anymore._

After a couple minutes of walking the two arrived at their destination. Now it was Gohan's turn to observe Erasa's home. The yard itself was well trimmed but lacking any decoration. The siding was faded and even missing in some patches. Most of the windows had been patched in with thick plastic that must have just been laying around.

Once inside he was fairly impressed with what he saw. While everything was obviously used and worn out, it was spotless from floor to ceiling. The few belongings she had scattered around were all perfectly positioned to fit with the feel of the room. Past the living room was the kitchen that was much of the same. Everything was clean and planned, but it was lacking some key elements. The space in between the counters for an oven was empty with a little countertop grill slid to the back of a countertop. The mini fridge would've been more at home in a college dormitory than as a household appliance. The little table over in the corner was just big enough for two people and complete with two mismatched metal chairs.

As Erasa showed him her room he had to admit that it was rather different than expected. The walls were a worn and faded burgundy color while the trampled carpet was gray all except for the middle where a large stain had asserted its dominance. In the center of the interior wall was a small twin sized bed with a large quilt thrown over it. Against the far wall was a small dresser and a bookshelf crammed pack with books of all kinds but mostly fantasy and science fiction.

"Well, that's everything. I'm sorry it's not much but hey it's what I got right?", the teen said with a hint of hopelessness in her.

Gohan scanned the living room they were in one last time as he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. I think it's a wonderful home. Hell, you've maintained it all by yourself pretty much and it's still standing. That seems pretty impressive to me."

Erasa smiled a bit more as she spoke up, "Well let's arrange the new furniture, and then I'll start dinner. With any luck, I'll finish all that cooking in time for school tomorrow."

Gohan chuckled at the joke as he started to help set up the new additions. Carry an appliance here and lug a couch there. Lift the bed so the rug could be laid out smooth over the stain. Moving the couch around six times until Erasa decided where it fit in best only to move it again when the t.v. didn't look right in the corresponding direction. After several more rearrangements of everything the blonde decorating tyrant finally seemed satisfied.

"Alright now to start dinner. I guess we'll be having some of that fish since you caught so much of it", Erasa hollered as she walked into the kitchen,

As she busied herself cooking Gohan tossed the last capsule on the open living room floor for a small backpack to pop out of the smoke. He unzipped the only compartment on the bag and saw the stacks of Zeni inside and a note laying on top.

 **Gohan,**

 **There's twenty-five thousand in this bag. I wanted to add to it but I knew you wouldn't like the extra help if you even came to get this. Don't forget the rest of your inheritance here at my home.**

 **Love,**

 **Grandpa Ox**

"Hey, Erasa!", Gohan yelled into the kitchen.

"What?", came the stressed reply as she gathered all the pots she would need from her new collection.

"There was twenty-five thousand in this bag so why don't you take it and do whatever you need to with it. Not like I need it", Gohan said as he rezipped the bag and sat it on the couch beside himself.

The sound of an empty pot falling to the floor as Erasa froze in the kitchen. _He's either a very cruel jokester, which doesn't seem likely, or the nicest person on the freaking planet. Or he's expecting something back that is just not happening._

"Erasa are you okay?" came the worried voice of Gohan.

Erasa snapped herself out of her thoughts and hurried to answer, "I can't take that, Gohan. That's your inheritance."

 _Still, though, twenty-five thousand would last me a long time if I'm really careful and can keep finding work here and there. Why the hell did I just turn that down? Damn, I'm an idiot._ Erasa squashed her inner thoughts as she noticed that Gohan was about to speak.

"Look I have no need for this stuff. I can catch my own meals and it's not like I have a bunch of bills to pay. Now would you please just take the damn Zeni", Gohan exasperated.

"You have got to be the rudest sweetheart ever", Erasa fired back as she capsulated the backpack and marched back into the kitchen.

Gohan huffed as he sat back on the couch and inhaled its scent. _It still smells like home, but that place isn't home anymore. It's just an empty house on the mountainside. It hasn't been home since Mom died._

Gohan suddenly sat up as felt a familiar power approaching and landing on the front steps. Gohan stood and unlocked the door as he took in the sight of Piccolo standing before him. Even in the dead of night, it was obvious that the Namek wasn't fond of being in the city.

"We need to talk", the green being commanded.

Gohan sighed as he stepped back to the couch to let his friend in. Piccolo stopped just inside and leaned against the wall as Erasa came out due to the noise. Before she could speak Gohan had motioned for her to be quiet until Piccolo talked.

Piccolo gave Erasa a hard stare before delivering his announcement, "Alright girl, you aren't to repeat a word of this to anyone, no exceptions. It's not close enough to be felt down here yet but there are some dark powers heading here. Most them could be handled by any of us, even with as lazy as Yamcha and Krillin have become, but there's a handful that only you, Vegeta, or myself could handle. Two of them will be strictly on you and Vegeta. Go about your days like normal but keep up with your training. Who knows when they'll be here so we'll have to stay ready for them to reveal themselves. I've already told Vegeta all of this. Can we still count on you Kid?"

Gohan gave his own twisted Son smirk as he replied, "Sounds better than some battles we went into. When they get here I'll be there. Are you going to tell Tien?"

Piccolo shook his head, "They disappeared for a reason. They've both experienced death once and don't seem to fond of doing it again. The difference is they were smart enough to tell us whereas Krillin and the other fool still just think it's okay to slack during peace times. Now I'll keep you updated if anything happens. Keep your senses sharp, surely they'll be in range of you soon."

 _That's it, I can take anymore. Obviously, I need to hear the rest of his story. Who the hell are these people? Does anyone know that they even exist? Surely the king is aware of them. He pretty owns the damn planet how could he not know about a bunch of superpowered aliens and what not holding deathmatches every few years._ She thought as she stumbled back into the kitchen and finished cooking.

Gohan never mentioned the meeting all through dinner as they ate. Again as he was doing the clean up to maintain fairness he didn't bring it up. Erasa had finally had enough as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Stop right there! Now I've waited and I've kept my mouth shut but now I want answers. Tell me the rest of the damn story! Then tell me what the hell that Piccolo guy was talking about or so help me I'll burn every bite of food to a crisp next time!", Erasa finished with a red-faced yell.

Gohan had visibly paled as he flashed back to every temper tantrum he could remember of his mother or Bulma, "Right, I'll get to that immediately."

Well into the night the young adults sat up as Gohan continued his tale. Erasa cringed at parts that Gohan would just brush aside. When he would get excited about retelling a pivotal moment in a battle she would want to crawl into bed and hide. Finally, the last leg of his tale had arrived.

 _He killed Cell. He killed Cell! No wonder he has no respect for Videl or anyone really. All of them have sacrificed their time and health and even life to save us so many times and we don't even know of it. He started fighting at four! He's been kidnapped twice, crushed, been to space, had his neck broken, killed alien grunt soldiers, has kicked ass and has had his ass kicked multiple times, but wait there's fucking more, he killed CELL! Then he just up and left home after his entire family was dead, one of which chose to be dead, and has filled his time up with training, odd and end jobs, and fighting criminals that he comes across as a damn Super Saiyan. How many of those guys die when fighting him?_

 _He is literally a one-man army. How in the hell does no one know this! Is the world so deceived by Hercule that it all gets hushed up? Does the king not know? Surely he does, then why doesn't he look into it. I had never even heard of some of those threats and yet they still fought and don't even ask for a thank you. Now it's a whole new threat and problem and he's worried about what he'll eat for breakfast in the morning._

"You're all nuts. All of you have taken so much shit from Mr. Satan and yet you just keep going. Why?", she asked with a hint of shame.

"Why wouldn't we? Whether we ever took credit or not the Earth was saved. That was, and still is, why we fight these guys. Now I need to leave and go find somewhere to crash for the night, I'll come get you in the morning, okay?", Gohan asked as he headed towards the door.

Erasa grabbed his wrist, "Look Flyboy, I don't want you getting any funny ideas but your welcome to sleep on the couch. You know where the blankets and all got stored so make yourself comfy and goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 16

The morning came to fast both of the teens after staying up much too late into the early morning hours. Gohan woke up and stare at his watch as his foggy brain processed the time. Finally, he was able to comprehend that it was eight thirty in the morning.

Gohan scrambled off of the couch as he hollered down the hall, "Erasa wake up! School started half an hour ago! Shit, damn, stupid school, Erasa get up!"

Erasa staggered out of her room with bloodshot eyes and a scowl, "Gohan slow down and shut up!"

Gohan came to halt as he shut his mouth. Erasa huffed and continued, "We're already late so we are going to get ready and leave in an orderly fashion. This is my first time being late this year and yours too so it won't be the end of the world. Now I'm going to shower and get ready."

Gohan just watched as she calmly walked back to her room for clean clothes. _Woah, note to self: Erasa is not a morning person. I wonder where those apples are._ As Gohan ate his apple and patiently waited his turn to get a shower, he couldn't help but tap his fingers in impatience. _Oh come on she got out of the shower nearly ten minutes ago, how long does it take to put on clothes._

After another half hour he heard the bathroom door open as Erasa came out in a red skirt and a white blouse with her old sneakers still on. _The shoes look a little funny with it but whatever, if she's comfortable then that's the important thing I guess. Besides, Dad always said to never tell mom if she looked stupid, even if she asked. Come to think of it, that's probably why I was stuck in so many stupid clothes as a child._

"I know the shoes are kind of dumb but I don't really have any others. Other than that, how do I look?", she asked as she did a little spin.

"You look good. Did it have a lot of straps or something?", Gohan asked confused.

Now it was Erasa's turn to have a confused look, "No why?"

"Well, I just figured it took so long so I was curious", Gohan replied innocently.

Erasa shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "Do you have any idea what all girls go through to get ready in the morning you big dummy?"

"Nope."

The simple answer stunned Erasa as she replied, "Well, it's a lot, especially when you're using cheap brushes and makeup. Now go get ready if you're in such a hurry."

"Don't see why I should, lunch will be over by the time we get there. Let's go swimming instead, or to see Piccolo and train. That would be fun. Besides, if yesterday was anything to go by then school really sucks", Gohan countered.

"Get ready, now", Erasa commanded.

After a quick shower and a rushed session of brushing his teeth and throwing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with his old shoes, the two teens were landing an alley away from the school. The walked in and registered as late as Erasa drug him off to third period. They interrupted the teacher with their arrival. As they walked up to their seats they could practically feel Videl's glare fixed on them and Sharpner was smothering his laughter next to her.

As the three teens took the seats he finally pointed and laughed as quietly as he could, "You all match. Orange Star High School's very own plain white t's."

"Shut up."

"Please stop now."

"I will still beat your ass."

Sharpner finally smothered his laughter and class continued as normal for the four teens. As soon as the bell had rung Gohan was on his feet and waiting for Erasa to get moving. As soon as they were outside and in sight of the table Videl suddenly dragged Erasa away with the demand to talk.

"We'll be back soon", Erasa announced over her shoulder as Videl kept a firm hold of her wrist.

The two boys had just sat down opposite of each other when Gohan exclaimed, "She has the lunch still!"

Erasa had considerably bigger issues to worry about other than lunch. Videl was determined to get her answers today, no matter what. Erasa was having a difficult keeping everything to herself as her pushy friend demanded information. _Oh Videl, I pray that you never have to learn what I know. It would destroy your entire life._

"Erasa you've known me for years and you're still taking this jackass's side. This is ridiculous, what could he possibly have to hide that you won't even tell me?", Videl spit through her teeth.

Erasa tried to keep the frustration off of her face as she replied, "Videl, he had a very unusual and a very hard childhood that just started to level off. As much as you pestering him for information annoys him, it would annoy him even more if you actually knew about him. Yes, he can be a jackass. Yes, he can be hostile to anyone he doesn't trust. Hell, he can be downright brutal about things if need be, but he only reacts that way when he's pressured or annoyed. Why don't you try to ease off a little bit and maybe you'll find out that he's a cool guy."

"Ease off? You want me to just ease off the asshat that is trying to brainwash my best friend or something? You have spent literally every fucking second with him. You never even answered my calls or text last night", Videl nearly yelled.

"I was busy. We went fishing and had to go get some stuff for my house", Erasa paused as she realized her mistake.

Videl glared as she spoke, "He was at your house? Your house, where you said your mom hasn't wanted anybody over in years, including me. Yet he was allowed to just come right over. That seems odd to me. Maybe you're already brainwashed, or maybe you're just too damn gullible and will buy into any act that a guy feeds you. Tell me, he whisper sweet nothings to you or was he at least honest about wanting to just use you."

Erasa had begun to tear up before Videl was even done, "He's not using me, or trying to brainwash me."

Videl threw her hands in the air, "Oh really, how would you know? He might just see you as a piece of ass. Most guys do. That's why I don't date anyone. You on the other hand, you would just love to have a boyfriend. You always look and talk but that's all you ever do. Well, now you've got one and you really chose the wrong one."

"Just leave me alone Videl", Erasa muttered as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Fine I'll leave you alone to cry, but don't come bitching to me later", Videl said as she dropped a thick file on the ground at Erasa'a feet as she confidently marched off.

Erasa sank down and stared at the file through her tears as she tried to decide to open it. Before she could make a move a muscular hand and arm came into view as Gohan scooped up the file and sat next to Erasa. Before she could really think about it, she was leaning into his shoulder and crying her heart out into his white shirt. He simply held her around her waist as she sobbed.

"I thought she was my best friend", she whispered between sobs.

Gohan rubbed her back as he spoke, "We're change and she may be the type of person that's scared of change. Give her time and maybe she'll come around"

"Hell will freeze over before her or her father would admit that they're wrong", she sadly shot back between sniffles.

"What was in that stupid file anyways?", she asked as her sadness turned to anger.

Gohan thumbed it open for them to look through as she adjusted her head on his shoulder. There was all sorts of genealogy in front of them. It traced Gohan back to Chi chi and the ox kingdom, even including the clippings of his birth as the next prince. Then came his parents wedding which cemented who his father was. Then came the scattered reports that existed about his father. The sightings of him in Sasebo when the androids first attacked and the golden glows seen in the distance with a close up of his symbols. The next one had a picture of him at the cell games with the same orange gi and the same symbols.

The more they flipped the more they discovered. There were pictures of Vegeta at the Cell games with both black and blonde hair. Further pictures proved that Krillin and Piccolo weren't only close friends of Goku, but fellow fighters. Their pictures placed them at the arrival of the saiyans, multiple android encounters, the old tournaments, and the cell games. She had even gotten a copy of Krillin's current I.D. complete with facial recognition scans.

The final pieces of evidence were all centered around Gohan himself. A picture of him as a boy awaiting the saiyans. A frozen frame of surveillance from the initial android attack. Him and his dad out in the city with his mom as Super Saiyan when they were mastering the transformation. A shot of the young man at the cell games. Then the most recent pictures, one of him walking around the city with Erasa, and another of him at the bank robbery completely transformed. The facial recognition scan for the two shots read a ninety nine percent accuracy.

"Well this might be a slight problem", Gohan mused.

Erasa scowled as her saddened sobs had turned into angry hiccups, "This has got to be the biggest load of shit ever! She just stomped all over me for this? She already knew all this and she still pulled this stunt! Well screw her! I don't need her. Let's just go home, the day's nearly over anyways."

As if on cue, the last bell rang as the still hiccuping Erasa stood and dusted herself off. Gohan stood alongside her as she rubbed the last of the tears away. He did a mental cringe as he looked her. _Please don't ask how you look. Please just don't ask. I don't know how to tell you that you look like a racoon right now._

When she seemed ready to go they slipped out of the school yard and went back to the alley. Gohan thanked Dende that they hadn't run into anyone on the way out as he scooped her up and took off. As they leveled off, he noticed Erasa had curled back into his shoulder instead of looking around like normal.

"I'm not going to drop you", He said jokingly as they descended into an alley near her house.

"No it's not that, I just have a really bad feeling is all", she said as she slid down from his arms but held onto one hand still.

Gohan noticed but decided not to say anything. _Well, what the hell does this mean? Are we together? Is she just lonely? This is just too hard to understand and I'm literally a genius._

As the got closer to her house Gohan noticed that several things were off. For starters his sharper ears were hearing the sound of someone in the kitchen. The second thing was that the window towards the back of the house was wide open with a dirty footprint on the side of the house. Someone had broken in it seemed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 17

"Stay here, I think someone is in your house", Gohan said as he slipped around the side of the house and crouched under the open window.

He emptied his mind and detected two insignificant powers in the kitchen. _They don't feel evil, but this is Erasa'a house. I'll try to get them to talk first._ With a swift leap, he spun through the window and pinned the first one against the table. He held the man firmly as the woman's blue eyes widened at his appearance.

 _Wait, blue eyes? Let's see, blue eyes and blonde hair. She has the same cheekbones also. Damn, she's tall, either Erasa's dad was a small man, or she got cheated in the gene pool. Let's play dumb and see what I can find out._

"What the hell are you doing in this house?", Gohan said vehemently while pressing the sandy-haired man harder against the table.

The woman put her hands out as she started to stammer out, "What do you mean? This is my house. Please just let him go and leave. I promise we won't say a word."

"Your house? What's your name?", Gohan queried through slanted eyes.

"Bella Fields", the woman stammered out.

 _Fields? That's what the principal referred to her as right? Miss Fields? Yeah, that was it._

He inhaled before shouting towards the front door, "Erasa, what's your mom's name?"

"Bella!", she shouted back with a hint of reluctance.

Gohan watched as Bella's eyes widened and turned towards the door as Erasa came in. The mother cast her eyes to the side with a hint of shame as the daughter looked on with fire in her eyes. _I just wanted to train today._ Gohan glanced down and let the boyfriend up, who promptly scurried over to Bella

"What is it this time? Did your newest boyfriend get evicted? Where's your key at anyways? Actually forget all that, just tell me what the hell you're doing here?", Erasa ordered as she glared at her mother.

"I had heard that you brought a guy home last night and your school calls still come to me so I knew you were late today. I just wanted to be sure you weren't messing up", Bella said softly.

"Messing up? What like getting pregnant way too early and not wanting to be a mother? Basically, you wanted to be sure I wasn't becoming you? Well, don't worry, unlike you I don't go letting a guy crawl into bed with me the first chance I get. Now, why are you really here?",Erasa persisted. Gohan stood out of the way as he kept a close eye on everyone.

"That was all really. I grabbed a few things while I was here though", Bella said as she motioned to a small bag she had on the table.

Before she could realize her mistake, Gohan snatched up the bag and dumped the contents on the table. Erasa's few pieces of jewelry scattered across the table along with several of her limited dresses. Gohan poked at a piece of paper sticking out and found an old crumpled envelope with some money inside and a list of monthly bills.

"So the few things you grabbed just so happened to be your daughter's valuable possessions and her money for bills for the month. Wow, that's a special kind of abuse", Gohan stated as he stepped towards the couple.

"Look I just need some money to off some debts that's all. These aren't nice people Erasa. You wouldn't want me to get tied up with those kinds of people, would you?",Bella pleaded.

"Get out. Get out and never bother me again", Erasa said as she pointed towards the still open door.

Gohan kept his eyes trained on the departing couple until the door had closed behind their dejected forms. As he turned he saw Erasa crash down on the couch and put her face in her hands. He gingerly sat next to her as he waited for her to speak. Would it be the strong girl that just rejected her own mother, or would it be the hurt and crying girl that he comforted this afternoon?

"What now Gohan? I can't keep living like this. She just bounces in and out of my life like a yo-yo. I never have enough of anything. Things have gotten so much better since you arrived, but what happens if you decide to go back to traveling?", she asked as she studied her palms.

"Then just come with me. I bet if we tried we could graduate early by the end of this year and just hit the road. We'll capsulize everything in here and leave this house. We could just fly around", Gohan encouraged.

"Gohan, I'm an A and B student at best. Geniuses like you might be able to graduate at sixteen but not me. Where would that leave me then? A high school dropout that would never be able to get a good job. Besides, that's kind of committing to being with you for the rest of my life. What about retirement? Or insurance? Or anything?", Erasa fired back.

"Well you asked and that was my idea", Gohan replied with a sigh.

They both sat in silence for several minutes until Erasa finally spoke up, "I'm sorry. Look I get what you're saying, but that's not how I think. I don't think about just traveling the world on a whim. To me, that's an unattainable dream, not a possible reality."

Gohan gave her a questioning look, "Unattainable because of money?"

Erasa nodded her head, "Yeah, look we can't all just fly around and be fine. I like sleeping in a bed and having real meals that aren't spit roasted. I like air conditioning during the summer and heat during the winter."

"So if I had money to do all that then it'd be fine?", Gohan asked to be sure.

"Well, yeah but you're talking millions. That's not exactly an easy goal", she replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay"

"'Okay' what?"

Gohan grinned at her, "Okay I'll have before the school year is over, so you better be taking extra online classes is all I know to tell you."

Erasa rolled her eyes, "Sure, but let's focus on another thing real quick. She said that she's in trouble with some bad people, so it's reasonable to fear them coming here. What are we going to do about that?"

Gohan shrugged, "Well I can follow her and find a lead to get some info. Once that's done I just need to find the bosses and take care of them."

"I know you're the perfect super soldier and all but I don't think prison will exactly mean a lot to those guys", Erasa argued.

"When I said that I'd take care of them I didn't mean that I would send them to prison", Gohan explained bluntly.

Erasa paled as she shook her head, "You can't mean killing them?"

"It's the only way to ensure that they can't hurt anyone else, especially you. Besides, the life of one bad man isn't worth the potential of even a single innocent person", Gohan laid the facts bare for her.

"No, I get what you're saying and I know that it's probably common sense for you, but I can't agree with this", she said shocked.

Gohan sighed, "Fine, whenever you decide how you want this to be taken care of then just tell me. Until then can we go train now?", Gohan asked as he hopped up.

"You go on ahead. I think I'm just going to clean up and get dinner started, and don't worry I'll be sure to lock the door. Now go on", Erasa said as she walked the teen to the door and shut it behind him.

Gohan stood on the porch as he thought over the fact that he was leaving her alone. _She'll be fine. If something does happen then I'll sense her power shift immediately and I'll be close by._ As he settled on his choice the young Saiyan blasted for the forest outside of the city. It would be empty enough for serious training but close enough that he could be back in no time.

As he descended towards a clearing in the trees he let everything in his mind empty out. _Alright the test against Piccolo was good but it wasn't enough, and I haven't gotten to test out the next two steps out at all. I guess more practicing won't hurt though._

Gohan braced himself with his feet shoulder-width apart as he hunched down with his arms bent. Slowly, a growl built in his throat until it filled the clearing he was standing in. The flow of his energy began to defy gravity as rocks and clumps of dirt slowly lifted free of the ground. With seemingly a great effort he lifted his left arm upraised his index finger towards the tree. A small blue dot appeared just past the end of his finger.

"Devour", he shouted

He launched his small blue dot at the tree with the sudden yell. The tree burst into pieces immediately with the shards flying away from him. _It's still not right. It takes to long to charge it and doesn't do what I want. I'll just have to keep brainstorming, but for now, I'll try the other method._

He slid back into his crouched position as he harnessed his energy once again. After the preliminary process was finished he lifted his left hand once again but his palm up and facing away from him. He let a blue ball form in his arm about the size of a baseball. _No that's it, I need more focus. Visualize and create, come on Gohan!_

As he honed his mind in on his task the ball expanded slightly and flashed as streaks of blood red seeped into it. _No, I'm not doing this out of anger but determination. Now focus. Breathe in, breathe out. Piccolo always taught me to remain in control. If I can't even control my own power then it is useless to me. Now I need to stop and think about my target. The first step of any attack is a clear goal._

Gohan's eyes and focus slid to the forest spread out before him. He missed the sight of his attack darkening into a red wine color as he held it before him. Even without seeing the change he knew when it happened. He felt the thrashing power being held in his hand slowly calmed. The stressed tension eased from his limbs as he held one of his new attacks before him. He was no longer worried but in complete control. He exhaled a control breath before refilling his lungs with fresh air.

As he exhaled he calmly spoke the name of his attack, "Grand Smite".

A red wave of energy blasted forth from the ball in his hand. It flashed several hundred yards in front of him as it flared out on all sides. After several seconds it flashed with one more pulse of power before vanishing. With the attack gone, it was easy to see the resulting damage. The conically shaped gorge before him spread out as wide as a city block as it left nothing behind. The trees that had been before him were completely wiped out as well as any rocks. The dirt was steaming from the sudden widespread assault.

"I'm still not fast with it, but that'll come with practice. As for Devour, well, I still need to do a lot of work on it. Does it need more anger? Or should I remove anger from myself entirely when I do it? Aw shit, why couldn't Erasa just let me go hunt those bastards down? Now I have to deal with this headache since I've already started. Guess I should get started", Gohan mused to himself as he continued to practice and refine.

Back in Satan City, Erasa was facing a much different problem. _I obviously can't just ignore this, but I can't let Gohan just go hunt them down either. Yes, they're evil and I'm sure that he would never kill an innocent person but is it can't be okay for him to kill regardless. I mean the stories about his father make the guy seem like a saint, I can't imagine him being all cool with his son just killing criminals like it's nothing. The guy let a freaking evil intergalactic overlord live for fuck's sakes!_

 _Alright so definitely no killing, but where does that live me? I hate to just leave my mom at their mercy but it's not like she left me a lot of choices. It's either slaughtering them for her, suffering with her or just leaving and hoping that she can manage. Why couldn't she just be a normal teen who didn't want a child and left me with my grandparents or something, but oh no, let's just let the guy run leave without confronting him and then run away because you're too scared of judgment. That must've seemed like such a good idea at the time._

 _Wonder if it still does? Here we are waist deep in shit and only sinking more. I have no idea who any of my family is and I doubt she'll be contacting them for help. I guess I need to think of something to help her, but if it endangers Gohan or me then she can forget it! Ha, endanger Gohan, I'm a comedian._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 18

Erasa had long since finished cooking the massive meal spread out in her kitchen when Gohan finally walked in covered in dirt and grime. She stood to go check over him only to be hit the smell of sweat before she was even in arms reach. She stepped back and made sure to not breathe through her nose as she gave him a quick once over.

"Shower now, no negotiations", she said as she retreated the cleanliness of her kitchen and shuddered at the lingering smell. _If he works out that hard everyday then it's no wonder saiyans are so strong. It'd be a damn shame if they weren't after that stench._

She sighed as she fixed herself a plate of the barely warm food. She began to idly hum and check her old style flip phone for any texts as she waited to eat until Gohan had come back. _I don't know who I thought would've text me, not Videl is suddenly going to apologize. I can't believe she essentially called me a piece of ass. I really thought she was my best friend._

After several minutes had passed Gohan returned and promptly piled food on a plate. The ate in silence. Erasa was still thinking of her looming decision and Videl. Gohan was busy working out solutions to his training problems.

Erasa noticed the silence as it began to wear on her, "How was training?"

"What? Oh it was good", Gohan replied absent mindedly.

"Well, what did you do?", she tried again.

Gohan seemed to finally surface from his thoughts as he smirked, "Come with me next time and I'll show you."

Erasa grinned back and nodded before he continued, "So have you decided what you want to do about this whole mess with your mother?"

The blonde's smile instantly vanished but she kept her head up as she answered, "Kind of. I was wondering if you could help her? I don't want you to kill them even if they are evil though. Just do something even though I really don't know what."

Gohan leaned back from the empty platters as he studied the teen before him. _I never should've suggested killing them. She knows that all the threats I told her about it was do or die, but she doesn't get it here. To her I'm probably infallible, so there's no reason to kill them when I can continually kick their asses. She doesn't see the fact that if these guys really are that big of a deal then there will always be money to bribe the judges or more grunts to send out for the dirty work. The police can't take care of them all. That means either taking care of them all at once before they can do anything else, or letting the police continue their endless war. Yes it's well meaning but for every cop that goes to work so does a low class criminal and more._

"Erasa, if I don't kill them then the most I can do is scare the big guys away from your mother and hope that it sticks. I know you don't want to help her directly and you don't want me killing them, but that's just about the only two options that I can do. There's not much middle ground", he explained as gently as he could.

She looked down at the table as she softly responded, "If I condone you killing them then I'm no better than they are. Just try to scare them off. If it doesn't work then we'll try something else, please, just don't go killing when you don't have to."

Gohan sighed but nodded his consent as he got up. He pushed his chair back in as he gathered the numerous dishes and spoke to the sadden girl, "Capsulate and pack everything up, I'm taking you to stay at my parents house. I agree with what you said earlier that these guys probably know about this place and I don't want to leave you here unprotected if they came while I was tracking down their boss."

Erasa wanted to argue that she wasn't helpless, but decided to just do as he suggested. He had agreed to not kill anyone after all so it was only fair that she cooperated for this. As he finished up the dishes and boxed everything in kitchen up before putting it in a capsule. He moved from onto the living room as soon as he was done. Within a couple hours the two had packed everything away except the house itself.

"I know the house isn't made to be capsulated and is too big to fit in a standard storage capsule, but why everything else instead of just the money and clothes?", Erasa asked as they walked down the street.

"This way if they try to burn down the house you're only out the house itself. You'll still have everything else. It's better to minimize any potential collateral damage when you can", Gohan explained as they stepped into the usual alley.

After checking to make sure that the capsules were in Erasa's backpack, he scooped her up bridal style and flew towards Mount Paozu. As soon as they had left city limits he transformed for the speed boost and got her to his childhood home in a matter of minutes. With a brief goodbye he walked her in and cranked the old generator for her before blasting off again.

 _It's getting late so I'll start back at her house and see if anyone is poking around yet._ He kept his transformation and used his watch to swap to his new gi as he landed directly in front of Erasa'a house. _Time to put this alter ego to some use. Wonder what I should call myself if these lowlifes even ask?_

He shook off the errant thoughts as he focused on the seemingly empty house in front of him. He checked all through the inside and couldn't sense or smell that anyone different had been in since they had left. He settled in for a long wait when he heard a sharp knock on the front door. Letting his senses reach all around the outside of the he felt three powers. One was crouched below Erasa's bedroom window with another slowly crawling under the house in search of a hatch. The last was on the porch and awfully familiar.

Gohan lifted off the ground and silently glided towards the door as he waited for any sort of movement. He felt as the power that was under the house made his way back to front and up on the porch. Another knock, even louder this time, echoed through the dark empty house. _Must've been checking for any additional escape routes. Well they aren't amateurs that's for sure, but this bastard is in for a hell of a surprise._

"Alright no answer, let's do it", the youthful voice whispered.

Gohan floated back as the unlocked door swung open to reveal a stunned Sharpner. Gohan smirked at him as he watched everything register in the blonde's eyes. The lack of an answer. The empty house. The unlocked door. Most importantly, he watched as Sharpner's eyes flared with fear in the dim lighting. The bald, sinewy thug next to him cursed and yanked a pistol from the back of his pants.

Gohan let the smirk widened as he flashed in front of the thug and jabbed a single finger into his chest, launching the man off the porch and into the middle of the street. Before Sharpner had fully processed his movements, Gohan vanished from sight only to appear next the muscle head with a buzzcut in a suite under the window. As the man started to stand, Gohan caught him across the face with a lazy back hand. The man's knees buckled as his eyes rolled back in his head while Gohan appeared behind Sharpner.

With a hand over his mouth and the other grabbing the long blonde hair before him he lifted off and carried the young criminal into the sky. Once Gohan was sure that no one on the ground would hear them he removed his hand from the other teen's mouth.

"You better start talking fast. See, if I hold you up by your hair like this for long, it'll just rip out and down you go", Gohan said matter-of-factly.

The blonde dangling from his grip had tears of pain forming in his eyes as he reached up to cling to Gohan's arm. Gohan shook him violently until his arms dropped back down and he whimpered in pain.

"Who sent you to that house?", Gohan demanded.

"Look man, I just follow orders that's it. I swear I never would've killed Erasa or even her mom. We were just told to get what we were owed and maybe have some fun with you. You now like a reward for us and a lesson for them, but I swear we weren't going to kill them", the blubbering blonde stammered out,

Gohan glared at the waste of flesh he held before him, "I have half a mind to throw you towards the ground right now and see how big of puddle I can make and question your partners instead. Not only were you planning and looking forwards to breaking and entering but also stealing from and raping someone. Now, if you have a single shred of common sense in that head of yours, it's a great time to tell me who your boss is."

Sharpner quivered in the grasp of the quiet yet threatening man. He was used to being yelled at and threatened by his cohorts and superiors, but this guy was so quiet and calm. His threats weren't even threats, he sounded like he was talking about an interesting movie. Intrigued but not much else. He was crying from the pain in his head and silently praying for forgiveness.

"Lewis, his name is Lewis Furrow. He's waiting for us to call him and let him know how it went. I can call him now and set up the meeting to get paid. He always meets us right after. Please, I'll call right now just don't kill me", Sharpner begged.

Gohan raised his empty hand and let a ki ball form before speaking, "If I think that you're about to spill or try to get some sort of code through, I will put a hole through your guts. This thing is hot enough to seal the wound on the way out, which means you're looking a slow painful death that will take all night and then some. I'm talking: shock, rapid infection, exposed guts. Over all a very painful death. Now make the call and be on your best behavior."

Sharpner forced his voice to stay even as he shakily punched in the number he had memorized. In less than a minute he had confirmed a successful job and set up a meeting in a late night restaurant. After hanging up, Gohan slung the young criminal over his shoulder and took off for where the restaurant was supposed to be.

He settled on top of a nearby building and dropped Sharpner at his feet to watch for his boss. As soon as they had caught sight of the man Gohan had disappeared from Sharpner's side and reappeared with the bulky man being tossed down on the roof. Lewis scrambled to his feet and turned to face his attacker. The big man's face paled as he caught sight of Sharpner falling unconscious to the before Gohan's feet as he withdrew his fist.

Gohan took stock of his new prey. Lewis Furrow stood well over six feet tall and lanky in appearance even in a tailored suit. His brown hair was done is a pompadour with a gaunt, clean shaved face. Gohan smirked at the greaser wannabe.

"I believe he was one of yours correct?", Gohan conversationally questioned as he motioned to the prone Sharpner.

"Yeah, this whole gig with mother and daughter had been his last test. Seems he failed even after I helped him get the bitch indebted to us. He just had to move and catch her as soon as she went home. Instead he waited till night. Now, the dumb fuck has burned us all", Lewis said sadly.

"You're awfully forthcoming with this", Gohan said surprised.

Lewis let loose a joyless laugh as he stared Gohan in the eyes, "You're the new guy around town. The man who bested Videl Satan. You ruined a heist by some of my guys. One dead and another so brain dead from a back hand that he may as well be dead, I'm not stupid enough to believe that I could resist you. Since you didn't kill my guy I'm guessing that you aren't out to kill us just yet, so I'm willing to cooperate if it means I'm still breathing after this. I guess you'd like to know who the big boss is and how to find him right?"

Gohan nodded as he spoke, "There's that and I want it to be clear that the two women who were targets tonight need to be left alone from here on out. I would recommend just stopping all this business but I know that won't happen. Just leave them alone and everyone gets a free pass this time."

"Fair enough, the big boss is a lady by the name Kendall Moss. She lives on Bouchard Avenue at 3297. Now could you tell me where my other two guys are? I have some loose ends to tie up", Lewis said as he reached into his pocket only to be stopped by Gohan.

"I'm not particularly opposed to you killing them but could you not kill him right here or the other two near the house", Gohan demanded more than asked.

"Relax big man, I was just getting my cell phone and jet capsule. I'll fly this guy out and get rid of him while some of my other guys stop and get the other two failures and take them off to rid us all of them. That cool?",Lewis explained.

Gohan nodded as he took off from the building. _The_ _bastard deserves the bullet to the head. If Erasa ever asks I'll tell her but somethings are better left unsaid and I think she'll know that. Now to find 3297 Bouchard avenue and deal with one Kendall Moss._

While Gohan was continuing his all night hunt, Erasa was poking around his old bedroom again as she looked at photos. She grinned at the picture of a young Gohan in a yellow overcoat as he hung from a tree by a tail, his parents were standing below him to catch him. He looked several years older in the next photo as he sat upon the green shoulders of Piccolo who was in mid turn and snarl, but Gohan just grinned and waved towards the camera. Finally came his birthday photo of a blonde Gohan and Goku as Chichi carried a large cake.

Erasa shook her head as she turned away from the photos on the desk and continued her search across the room for anything of interest. She reached the closet that held his old gis and clothes, that were now too small, and noticed two long thin boxes boxes at the bottom. She knelt down and slid them out before dusting them off. The one on her left was a dark oak while the right hand one was a lighter spruce color. She decided to start with the darker of the two and flipped it open to reveal a small sword.

She gently lifted the sword from its case as she studied it's looks. The leather wrapped hilt was worn thin and torn in several places. The brass handguard was covered in blemishes and several areas where dents were obviously popped out. The blade was covered in scratches but still gleamed in the light from the fixture. She gently drug a finger across the edge, much like one would a kitchen knife, to find that it was still sharp without being razor sharp.

"You don't sharpen a sword to razor sharpness", a deep voice said from behind her.

Erasa whirled around to see a giant of a man standing in the doorway looking rather cramped in the small house. He gave a friendly grin as he lumbered the rest of the way into the room, every step announcing his arrival. _How did I not hear that? I must've really been out of it._

As the giant man sat on his grandsons straining bed frame she spoke up, "You're the Ox King right? You're Gohan's grandpa?"

The Ox King nodded his head, "That's right, I know I said I wouldn't ask him to stay here and I meant it, but when the furniture and the money was gone I knew he had been here. I set up some cameras that alert whenever someone comes in. I watched him live you here and knew that while he might not want to see me I could still learn about him from you. Plus, I'm sure you have some questions and concerns with all this craziness."

Erasa couldn't help but grin at the man, "That sounds really nice your highness".

Ox laughed as he answered, "Oh no, just Ox please. I haven't been a true king for years now and even then I didn't deserve to be one. I was fueled by rage and greed, not exactly royal qualities. Now, what would you like to start with?"

"Well, Gohan has told me about the adventures and the battles from when his dad first defeated Piccolo till he himself killed Cell. I guess with all that I just want to know how to adapt, how do you go from a set of rules that everyone follows to seemingly no rules?", she asked.

Ox scratched his chin as he thought, "I assume by no rules you mean the abilities to fly and what not?", after receiving a brief nod he continued, "The main thing is to give it time. There are still rules, they're just different. Gohan still has limits. He can only do those things as long as he has ki to spend, but if he were to push himself too hard too fast or even too often then he would die the same as you or me. While he can lift more than either one of us can imagine that doesn't mean he has no limit. It's no different than any athlete, he had to train to get to where he is and he'll have to train to advance further. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

Erasa nodded her head as she listened to him, "Are you and him together? Your question just seemed odd when you can just go on about your life and make him leave. Then you'd be back to the cut and dry set of rules."

Erasa flushed a red but kept her head up high, "Honestly, it never occured to me to make him leave. He seems like a fact of life now I've met him and learned about everything. As for us being together, I really don't know. I think we are, but we haven't really talked about it or gone on dates or anything."

Ox grinned down at the petite blonde before him, "If I had to hazard a guess then I'd say that you two are together. When you see him again then put him on the spot and just ask him, I bet he'll answer yes without a thought. These Saiyans seem to just have this affect. My daughter met Goku only once when she was little but she was determined to end up with him. Once he found out who she was at the tournament, he immediately agreed. Bulma knew that Vegeta used to be a monster, but she still fell for him and he for her, even if he won't announce to everyone. Whoever these guys seem to live their lives with seem to just accept all the weirdness, it's part of them."

Erasa grinned while blushing at the personal talk, "Your daughter married a Saiyan so you have a more experienced outside perspective, what do they even look for? I'm good in school but I'm not Bulma, and while I'd like to think I'm fit I know that I'm nothing like Chichi."

"They look for strength in their mates. It doesn't matter if it's physical or mental or willpower. Just have something that you're constantly strong about. If you'd like to connect with him more though, just asked to be trained and he'd do it in a heartbeat. Goku always loved training with Chichi, until she got too busy homeschooling Gohan", he explained sagely.

Erasa got a weird look as she asked her next question, "Why would they call them mates?"

Ox laughed, "Relax it's nothing too weird. Goku called Chichi his wife but never seemed comfortable with the word. I realized why when Vegeta got together with Bulma, he only calls her his wife when he has to address outsiders. They say mate, not husband or wife, because it's how their brain works. They don't see it as choosing someone out of everyone, it's more of subconscious thing, instead of dating and flirting they seem to just interact with everyone equally until that one person stands out and that's that. There are no worries of cheating or losing interest because once they find the one they don't look anymore."

Erasa grinned like mad as the giant man finished his explanation. With no more pressing questions the two moved to the kitchen and set the oven back in place. As they made and drank their tea, the two talked about how Gohan was now and traded stories with one another as if they were old friends.

Far from the mountains, Gohan was carefully destroying a mansion, that was at one time beautiful and extravagant. He monitored the only ki signal inside carefully as he collapsed another hallway behind it. Finally a middle aged woman burst from the front door with a useless pistol in her hands.

Gohan floated to the ground in front of her, "Now then, I believe you'll realize that you have no option except listen. You don't want me to repeat myself since I'm sure that the police are on their way here and there's a lot of evidence in that rubble I'm sure."

Kendal Moss was a middle aged brunette, tall and slender she would've been an attractive lady in her youth. She glared at the glowing youth before her, "What the hell do you want golden boy?"

Gohan smirked, "That's more like it. I want the lady known as Bella Fields and her daughter to be left alone. If any of your people ever come after either one of them again then I will personally hunt you all down. I believe I've already proved that amount of walls are going to protect you. Do you understand?"

The brunette gave a sharp nod of consent before turning her back. Gohan spun her around with a snarl, "Say it or I'll drop you in the Diablo Desert with a couple of broke legs and let the heat, sand, and dingos sort you out."

"I'll be sure to send the message out and leave them be from now on", she said dejectedly as her pride left her.

Gohan nodded his head and lifted into the sky. He shot towards Mount Paozu as the police pulled into the driveway of the ruined estate. _Well that wasn't too bad. I can get a shower and a snack and maybe even get a little sleep before we have to leave._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 19

"Grandpa?", Gohan asked as he walked in the door of his old home only to crushed by the massive man.

"Oh Gohan, it's so good to see you again!", the barrel-chested man bellowed.

 _I just want to eat and sleep, is it really that much to ask? It is nice to see him again though._ Gohan let a small grin slide over his face as he finally returned his grandfather's embrace.

Ox led the young Saiyan to the table as he spoke, "This young lady of yours is absolutely great! She has a good head on her shoulders that she actually puts to use. She's been telling me all sorts of things that you two have gotten caught up in. How'd tonight go by the way?"

Gohan sat on the edge of his seat as he slowly answered, "There were some elements that I hadn't predicted, but everything was resolved in the end. How'd you know that we were here Grandpa?"

"Oh when I noticed everything was missing I put up some cameras, don't worry I'm not here to ask you to stay. I just wanted the chance to see my grandson, and what do you know, I also got to meet Erasa. Now remind me, do you take sugar? It's been so long since I sat here with you and Chichi just drinking tea", Ox finished sadly.

 _He just misses his family no different than I do._ Gohan relaxed back into his chair with a smile, "Only a little, I drink it just like you now I think."

Ox smiled as he felt the tension finally leave the group. Gohan let himself relax as he enjoyed being back around a family member. Erasa just grinned as she watched the two males interact.

 _Maybe this will lighten Gohan up some, it seems like every day he's been in the city he's gotten tenser. This will help Ox, too. He seemed so lonely earlier, it was just heartbreaking. I'm just glad Gohan isn't all edgy about this shit and took off out the door like a lunatic at the first chance. Maybe he'll want to start coming here more often now, it's so peaceful out here._

"So how's the village been?", Gohan asked as he sipped his tea.

"Oh it's been going good, but you don't want to talk about my boring little village. Why don't you tell me what's new with you?", Ox responded.

Gohan thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, the Earth is in danger again."

Ox stopped with his cup barely lifted from the table, "I would think that you'd be more concerned, Gohan."

"It'd be jumping the gun to get concerned right now, I can't even feel them from the Earth. The only reason we know is that part of Piccolo is Kami so he can tell when the Earth is in danger, the same with Dende. Until I can feel how many there are and how strong they are then all I can do is train", Gohan casually explained to his grandfather.

Ox nodded, "That's all well and good, but won't school interfere with your training? What about living in a city? I can't imagine it's convenient having to sneak around so you can fly off."

"The city isn't too bad of a problem, I just have to find an alley and take off fast", Gohan sighed before continuing, "School will be a problem though. I guess I'll just have to train even harder at night."

Ox grinned as he saw his chance, "You know you could always move out here. I know you probably don't want to live in your parents' home but you could buy a little capsule house and put it anywhere out here."

"Even if we did that the twenty thousand would get us enough to buy the house but we wouldn't have any land. Besides, Erasa may not want to live way out here, and she'd probably still want to go to school", Gohan countered.

Erasa piped up with a slight hand raise, "Actually, I think it would be great to live out here. It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"What about school?", Gohan smugly fired back.

"Well, she can homeschool herself, of course, she'll have to be dedicated, but I think she can do it. She just needs her mom to sign off on it and say that it's okay. I'll pay for the classes myself if I have too. As for the land, I thought you would've realized it when you were little, your parents owned this entire Mountain. It was part of my kingdom and your father always loved it, since this is where his grandpa Gohan raised him. So it was my wedding gift to them and their family", the Ox king paused as he fixed Gohan with a stare, "That means that it's rightfully yours now. You'd know that if you had come by my house for the rest of your inheritance."

Gohan looked away from the other two as he realized that he lost this fight. _Of course, he would already have all the answers ready. He didn't lie to me though, he didn't come to beg me to stay. He came to reason with me however he could, and when he found Erasa he got a damn gold mine of information. It doesn't help that Erasa wants to live out here now. How the hell did this even turn into a discussion of living together? I'm not complaining but I thought things went much different than this. Being half alien probably has a lot to do with this and all my other problems in life._

He dared a glance towards the other two. Erasa had the full power pout going next to him, he silently cursed the opposite sex while being simultaneously thankful for them. His Grandfather, on the other hand, was sitting across from him with his hands clasped together on the table and a gentle smile on his face but his eyes, while warm, were calculating.

 _I'd have to be an idiot to keep arguing. He may have claimed his kingdom through strength but I'm sure he had to learn negotiation tactics to keep it. He had planned every step of that argument out before I ever even arrived. I may as well face it, no matter how smart I am, I'm not a diplomat and never will be._

He huffed as he fully faced the two, "Fine, I'll take the money tomorrow and buy a capsule house from Bulma. I'll see about graduating early too, I doubt we could pull off me dropping out since Erasa is pretending to be my legal guardian."

The other two occupants of the room grinned at him. The visit ended shortly after with ox excusing himself as Erasa headed for Gohan's old bed while he set the couch up for another night of sleep. They both avoided his parent's room for respect. Soon the two tired teens had drifted off for the few hours of sleep that they could get.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 20

Erasa jerked upright in the bed as her phone's alarm clock went off. _Can I just refuse the day?_ She slid out of the small twin bed and stumbled out of the room to the bathroom. She stopped and peered into the living room as she noticed something was missing. _Where in the hell is Gohan?_

"Gohan?", she projected through the house.

When she didn't hear an answer she let out a grumble as she marched towards the front door. She cracked open the door and looked around as the bright morning sun gleamed down on the yard and the opposing tree line. After her eyes had adjusted, she stepped out onto the dew-covered grass.

"Gohan?", She announced again.

Erasa started towards the trees as she vaguely registered a sound at the low end of the spectrum. She focused on it more as she made her way into the forest. _It sounds like something humming. I think it pops also._

She followed the sound as she traveled deeper into the foliage. Finally, she found the source as she saw Gohan floating above a large moss-covered boulder. The smattering of sunshine highlighted the flow of energy around him. At random intervals, bioelectricity snapped around his body and stretched out over the rock. His eyes were shut and his legs were crossed as he hovered in the air.

 _So this is his key? I've seen him fly and saw him transform that once, but this is just something else. It looks so much more natural but terrifying._ She edged towards the powerful form hovering above the rock. She reached out to shake him from his trance as a bolt of electricity shot for her hand.

She gasped and yanked her hand back as the bolt hit the ground. _He nearly fried my hand!_ Without any more thought, she reached out and smacked him upside the head as another bolt shot across her fell back and let out a yell as the burning from her knuckles shot up her arm and she blacked out.

Gohan's eyes shot open as he noticed something hit his head. He looked down to see the familiar blonde laying on the ground in front of him. _I should've warned her to not touch me when I meditate. I wonder how long she'll be out? When I did that to Piccolo years ago it took me all day to wake back up. Well, I guess I should at least try to wake her up._

Gohan gently shook her to no avail. _Well, that was useless._ He lifted her off the ground and cradled her as he made his way back to the house. After making sure that she would be comfortable on the bed he left to find out how to graduate early and see what kind of capsule house Bulma has that I can afford.

Shortly after his distracted pupil had blasted off, Piccolo landed outside of the old Son home with a scowl of disapproval. He let off a short growl as he walked into the front door and made his way towards Gohan's old room. The green being stopped as he saw the blonde girl laying under the covers.

"Damn kid doesn't even remember the side effects of getting too close to me. He's going to have hell to pay when she wakes up", he muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall.

His eyes stayed trained on the teenage earthling before him as he monitored her ki. A worried look slowly took over in his eyes as he let his mind wander on the upcoming problems.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 21

Erasa tossed and turned in the bed as the day wore on. The green warrior who had always protected Gohan had given the blonde female the same treatment as he kept a protective eye on her. Every few minutes she would toss the covers off in a fit of fever only for the silent Namek to cover her up again.

Such an episode was happening as Piccolo pulled the blankets back up as he spoke, "I know it's hot, but you have to sweat this out."

Such was the sight that Gohan walked in on, "Piccolo? What's going on? What happened to Erasa?"

"You really don't remember the consequences of touching me during meditation when you were little? It was shortly after Namek, you had snuck away from studying to come find me, does that ring any bells?", the Namek asked irritably.

Gohan nodded his head as he tried to remember, "Yeah I remember now, my arm hurt like hell for the rest of the day. You said it was because I touched you when your power was manifesting and the difference in our powers made me get hurt."

Piccolo snarled at the cluelessness of his pupil, "Now think Gohan, after Namek you began to catch up to me in power, and it still hurt you that much all day. Think of how big the gap between your power is and hers."

Gohan looked sick as the implications dawned on him but Piccolo kept on before panic could set in, "Thankfully you're not inherently evil and you weren't intending to kill anyone while meditating, so she should recover just fine after tonight. Although, she's probably going to be stark mad when she wakes up. The only problem you need to worry about is the fever anyways.

By coming in contact with you like that her system got flooded with an excess of ki. If she was a fighter then she'd just have to train through the night to burn it off. However, she's just a normal human so her body is getting rid of it the only way it can. It's giving a tune up and boost to everything. When she wakes up she'll be in the best shape of her life, nothing like any of us, but probably comparable to an Olympic athlete. Maybe more but it won't be by much, the point is, everything from blood cells and lungs and brain to muscles and ligaments and bones will be much better. No telling how much you just extended her lifespan also, I'd guess at least a decade."

Gohan silently absorbed all the information. _I've literally made her bedridden, but she'll jump up afterward and be much better off. This has to be some sort of bad luck. Not only will do I feel horrible now but she'll have an even better lung capacity to yell after this. This has just been a great run I'm on. I was forced into school, then back here for a night only for that to turn into moving back, and now this. Can all the all the aspects of my mind just agree that I'm screwed?_

He quietly said bid farewell to his friend as Piccolo made for the front door, and Gohan assumed his spot against the wall. He watched as the sun set and his vigil began. Every few minutes he would cover the blonde girl back up as she tossed the blankets off.

 _It doesn't seem right to see her like this, she's so bothered and stressed. She's had to deal with enough already without the side effects that come with me. She's survived things that I couldn't have. Carrying on after your parents are dead is one thing but to keep going after they've left you and are still alive is another. As for going hungry just to keep a roof over your head is something I couldn't imagine, but I guess being able to take down any animal on the planet with ease makes me biased. Either way, I couldn't do it._

Gohan knelt down by the head of the bed as he gently spoke, "I'm sorry Erasa. I hope that you'll understand that it was an accident. I would never intentionally hurt you, but I guess you've gathered that by now. I know you're a lot smarter than you let on. Did you do the ditzy act at school for people like Videl? Or was it for scum like Sharpner? Speaking of that certain degenerate, I need to tell you about him before you find out the hard way. All of that can wait though, for now just focus on getting better."

Gohan gently squeezed her hand on top of the blanket as he continued, "You know, when I first saw you I wondered how in the hell I had walked by you without noticing. It was your eyes that got me the most. They looked so bright and happy, I never would've imagined how many problems they were hiding. Logically I never should've seen you again after that first day, I never stay in towns for long and I had no intention of staying in Satan City. For some mind-boggling reason though, I stayed and kept meeting up with you. Hell, I had no intention of ever leaving that city, but I think I really had no intention of ever leaving you.

Vegeta once told my father that my mom was a 'damn confusing choice as a mate, but it's not like Saiyans really think that way. We find the one that's right for us be damned the consequences or logic.' I guess he was right. By all logic, we don't belong together. I have no problem with killing anymore when it's needed, but you adamantly refuse to agree. I have to wonder every time we ride on Nimbus if I'm going to fall through because my view on killing has shifted from a solution to the lowest forms of life to all life, but you just jump right on. I love the adventure that comes with traveling, but you see it as just a dream. I hate to socialize with most people, meanwhile, you'll talk to anyone. You remind me of my dad with how sociable you are sometimes, he seemed to love socializing.

However, with all of that and much more going against us, I still wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If you can hear me then I want you to remember that. If you can't hear me then that's too bad because I don't like repeating myself. Now, get better, I'll stay right here. See you when you wake up."

Gohan quietly stood back up and resumed his vigil as the girl before him continued to sleep. Her ki was still higher than normal. She was still burning up and tossing and turning. Gohan still felt horrible, but the look of stress and worry left her face as she slowly burned off all the excess energy.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 22

As the sun broke the horizon and began shining through the window, a certain blonde had begun to stir. Unaware of the set of black eyes trained on her, she rolled out of the bed and stretched her arms up over her head as her back popped from being in the bed for too long.

 _Ugh, why was I in bed? I don't even remember going to bed or even going to school yesterday. I know I've been in there awhile thanks to all the popping, but I feel so good. Let's see, I remember waking up and looking for Gohan. Then I heard this weird noise._

Her thoughts came to a halt as the mental image of Gohan floating in the air and surrounded by lightning interrupted. _That's right he was meditating and I touched him and..that's all I remember. Also some weird dream but there's no way that it was real because Gohan would never be that open. Although, it'd be a lot more simple if he just would open up more._

She finished her stretches and inner thoughts with an irritated sigh as her hands flopped to her sides, "Forget it, I'll question him later and find out what happened, but I have to shower and get out of these clothes first. Kami, I stink."

A light chuckle from behind made her freeze as a familiar voice spoke up, "Yeah, you might want to drink plenty of water for the next few days. I'm sure you're dehydrated after that fever yesterday. Go get cleaned up and I'll be waiting in the dining room to answer all the questions."

Erasa nodded and watched as he walked out of the room with dark circles under his eyes. After the door was shut behind him she went through her clothes and found her threadbare green sundress and clean undergarments for the day. Slipping across the hall, she entered the small bathroom and turned the shower on to heat up as she stripped down.

As she stood in the hot stream of water she let her mind wander. _So I've definitely missed one of my last days of school before I have to sign up for online classes. I also just missed a day entirely of my life due to..something. Gohan obviously knows what happened, but I don't really want to press him for answers. He looks like shit. We never even talked about how it went the other night. He didn't mention anything happening to mom, so I just let him get to bed as soon as Ox left. I need to know what all happened though._

 _What if something did happen to Sharpner like I heard in my dream? I know he runs with a rough crowd, and he's been trying to get in my pants for everything from money to food to buying me new clothes. Would it really be that bad if he was involved in all this and Gohan killed him? No! Stop that Erasa. It's not right to be fine with anyone dying. Besides, I told Gohan to not kill anyone. He doesn't know what all he's tried so he probably just beat him pretty good._

 _What if he didn't just beat him though? What if Sharpner was killed? Will I still be okay with that? Could I still live with myself? Hell, could I still live with him and not feel sick?_ She rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair as she interrogated herself. _Would it really be any different though? I know that Gohan has killed before. He admitted to killing all the little Cells and even torturing Cell himself, at first, and I don't get all worried about that. However, they were super powerful beings that no prison could've held. They couldn't have stood trial and been judged, but normal people can._

 _He has so few issues with killing, but the Nimbus still carries him, and Ox even asked me if it still carried him last night before he got home. It obviously only carries the pure of heart, but how long can he be judge, jury, and executioner and stay pure of heart. I guess I'll have to wait and find out what happened to know how I'll feel_.

With her mind as settled as it was going to be, she turned off the water and drew the curtain back. As she stepped out and got ready in the steam-filled bathroom, she tried to stay calm. When her dress was finally on just right she, and she had fiddled with the straps as long as she could she knew it was time to get it over with.

Glancing at her phone during the short walk to the dining room she saw that there was still an hour and a half left until school started. With fragile hopes of having a mostly normal day, she sat at the table as Gohan brought out the insurmountable number of plates it took to feed them, mostly him.

"I thought you couldn't cook?", Erasa asked with a small smile.

"Scrambled eggs aren't that hard and strips of deer is pretty simple. I don't really know seasonings so everything has some salt and pepper and that's about it", he explained as he sat across from her.

As soon as her plate was filled and her hands were out of the way, he was scooping out mounds of eggs and meat to fill his stomach until lunch. She watched as he began devouring food. Realizing that he was going to finish well before her if she didn't get started, she began to eat at her full plate of food.

When both were satisfied and the dishes were pushed aside for later, Erasa knew that it was time to talk, "I need to know why I passed out, and I think it's time to tell me how it went the other night with my mother's issues."

Gohan sighed but willingly explained why she had lost consciousness the day before. She merely nodded and accepted the answer while brushing it off with a calm, " I should've known better to touch lightning anyways."

"Now what happened the other night? I had a dream last night that made me pretty nervous to ask but I have to know", Erasa reminded him of the other topic.

"What happened in the dream?", Gohan asked with the barest hint of hesitation.

"Well, you were telling me that you needed to talk to me about Sharpner before I found out the hard way. It just got me worried is all", Erasa said as she decided to not bring up the emotional monologue that her dream version of him gave.

Gohan restrained from narrowing his eyes as he realized what she had left out, opting instead to just be to the point and honest about the question, "My little scare tactics worked fine, I'm sure that if you turned the news on you'd still see it with more updates and developments today. There were some unforeseen events though."

Erasa tensed up as he continued, "Sharpner was one of the lowlifes trying to break in that night. He admitted that he and his two buddies were going to get the money owed to their boss through some alternate means. He didn't mean just the three of them either. I'd wager that after they were done you were going to be sold off.", Gohan caught his voice raising and forced himself to breathe as he stared at the pale-faced girl and continued, "I wanted to kill him more than I thought possible, but I didn't. I found out where his boss was and made him take me to him.

When his boss realized that he was stuck but that I wouldn't kill him unless necessary, he shot Sharpner for failing and told me what I wanted to know. I don't know why I didn't stop it. I thought maybe he was aiming for me, but I knew that he realized how pointless that would be. Then he shot him. Like I said, after that, he told me everything and sent some guys to round up the other two and take care of them. I just left and finished what I had started."

Erasa sat stock still and pale as a ghost as she stiffly spoke up, "He's really dead?"

Gohan nodded his head and she continued, "You didn't do it yourself, but you could've stopped it?"

"If I wasn't so angry then yes."

"Does it make you happy that he got killed?",she questioned.

"No, because it's not what you wanted", Gohan replied levelly.

Erasa nodded her head as if answering a question before speaking, "He's been trying to manipulate and use me for quite a while now. I wish he would've had to stand trial instead, but I also know that I would've been terrified when he got out of prison. Maybe this is for the best after all. That doesn't mean that I want you to kill people, but I can live with it this one time. Just make me a deal.

When it's a battle for the fate of the world or the universe then you do whatever needs to be done, but when it's just a small little human conflict then just do what the law wants to be done. I know that killing is necessary for some of your fights, but not with most of our little problems. So you be my superhero Fly Boy and keep getting stronger to fight this next threat. In return, I'll keep going to school and making sure that we have enough money to survive and be happy, sound like a deal?"

Gohan cracked a smirk as his hand went behind his head, "Sounds great 'Ras."

 _I can still live with myself and him. Now to take advantage of being stronger._ She cleared her throat with a smirk of her own, "Since you knocked me out yesterday and it made me stronger, I might as well use it right? Right. I want you to teach me how to do the ki stuff. I know you have to get stronger and all that, and I have to do the school stuff, but we could just do it on the weekends. I don't expect to become super powerful, but flying would be pretty nice."

"First, they are techniques, not stuff. Second, I was already going to teach you, and no not because flying would be 'pretty nice', but because you are going to need some self-defense techniques on this mountain. My mother was one of the strongest humans of her time that never learned to properly harness her ki and she had trouble out here. Between the wildlife, the lack of roads, sudden drops off of cliffs, and all the other potential risk, it can get pretty dangerous out here for normal humans that aren't in top shape. It's that or I'd have to stay near you anytime you're outside which would complicate my training", Gohan explained.

"Whatever Fly Boy. We need to get going. We still have to get my online course permission papers, find out how to get you graduated early, get a house, and find where we want it. Now let's get going", Erasa said as she hopped up with a much lighter heart.

Gohan laughed, "Remember that Piccolo is who watched over you during the day yesterday while I was gone. I've already graduated. It's amazing the random things they keep on hand, but heaven forbids if you just need something simple. As for your papers, I told them what you were intending so the papers should be waiting for you in the office to go get. All we have to do is get your mom to sign the papers and then she has to turn them in and meet with the principal so that they know you didn't fake it all. Meanwhile, we get a house and find where to put it."

"Then let's get our shoes on and get started!", the blonde exclaimed happily.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 23

"Mom just sign the damn papers!", Erasa snapped.

Bella snatched the papers and pen from her daughter as she flipped through them. The trio was sitting on a bench with Erasa in the middle, making it hard to flip the packet of papers with elbowing her daughter. Once Erasa had crushed up against Gohan, Bella was able to finish reading the papers. With a final huff, Bella signed the papers and shoved them back towards the young couple.

"You have to be the one to turn it back in, otherwise they could accuse me of forging your signature", Erasa said as she refused the papers.

"Are you sure about all this? What if you get out there and you hate it? You may miss being at your school? When you get your diploma it won't even be with your class. Is this what you really want?", Bella questioned with a scowl.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure, mom. Now could please turn these back in so that I can be done with that school and all the pretentious assholes inside of it", Erasa snapped back.

Bella gave up the fight as she seemingly deflated. With a nod of her head, she went to hug her daughter only to have Erasa drawback.

"I'm sorry but we're not that close anymore and you know it. We haven't been for years. Thank for all of this", Erasa choked up and bit back her tears as she finished her farewells, "Bye mom. I hope things get better for you."

While Bella sat still in her sudden regret, Erasa stood and left with Gohan following. The two reached a deserted street and took off with Erasa in Gohan's arms. The flight was silent as Gohan let the blonde get over the sudden goodbye.

With Capsule Corps in sight, he slowed his flight and angled towards the backyard. When he set her down he spun her around to stare at her as he spoke, "I'm sorry about all this. I just wanted you to know that it'll be okay. Now let's just get the house and go find somewhere to put the damn thing."

Erasa gave him a small smile as she recognized his gruff attempt at comfort, "Thanks, Gohan."

Before Gohan could respond he was shocked into silence. Erasa had reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. With a light blush, the blonde withdrew and headed for the door. Gohan stood there with a blush and a scowl at being taken by surprise.

"Erasa!", Gohan hollered after her.

As she turned to face him he pulled her in for a long kiss on the lips. With one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back, he held her even after they had pulled apart. As Erasa fought off her new and improved dark red blush, she rested her head on his chest with his chin lowered to the top of her head. Gohan was barely blushing, but he was smirking like a madman as he rejoiced in the warmth and softness held in his arms.

"Wow...I was not expecting that", Erasa whispered half to herself.

"Does that make better or worse for you?", Gohan asked with a confident tone.

"At this point, I can't really tell yet, but it was a much more impressive first kiss than I ever expected", Erasa said with amazement.

A feminine cough sounded from the door, "About damn time."

Gohan half glared over the top of Erasa's head at the blue haired scientist in front of him, "Hello, Bulma. Just couldn't let the moment last could you?"

Erasa turned to face her with an embarrassed grin as Bulma replied, "Are you kidding? I was waiting for you two to come by as an adorable couple since you first carried her in here like some prince charming."

"Um, Bulma could we maybe drop this?", Erasa spoke up before Gohan's pride got hurt.

Bulma smirked as she nodded and led the two into the kitchen. After explaining why they were there, Bulma and Erasa left Gohan in the capable hands of Panchy in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Erasa was being led to a lab to look models of homes.

"So how long have you been waiting for that?", Bulma asked as they made their way through the halls.

"Well, honestly I intended on doing that since the first day I got him to go to school with him", Erasa said with a grin.

Bulma just chuckled and kept leading them down the hall. When they entered the lab, she led the teen over to a large screen on the wall. After turning on the screen and the attached computer tower she stood back as the Capsule Corps logo flashed across the screen.

Turning towards Erasa, she began to explain, "We're going to take some virtual tours of the houses. Now just write down the number of any houses you like and we'll narrow it down to one of them afterward okay?"

Erasa nodded her head as she grabbed the offered notepad and pen. She focused on the screen. Several screen fulls of legal text flashed by as they waited.

"Don't you need to know my price range?" Erasa asked suddenly while staring at the screen.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it all figured out for you already", Bulma replied calmly as Erasa turned towards her.

Bulma just pointed a finger towards the screen without turning, "You're going to miss the first house."

Erasa sighed and turned back to the front. _This is either going to go over extremely well, or this will be a total fucking disaster. The big question is, how pissed is Gohan going to be over handout? Maybe Bulma will already have a plan in place._

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, tensions were running high as the two Saiyans butted heads. Panchy was standing to the side, not wanting to miss how this particular battle would end.

"Boy, I don't give a damn how big of a hurry you are in. I was ordered to take the brat to an amusement park, and if I have to go then you do too!", Vegeta tore into Gohan.

"Like hell, I'm going to that place. I'm fairly confident that Frieza was confined to one for eternal punishment!" Gohan tried to snap back.

Vegeta seemed to calm a little as a confused look came over his face, "I think that was the worst comeback you've ever made. The little bald man's jokes are even better than that."

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head, but I'm still not going to the amusement park", Gohan conceded.

"Then what the hell are you planning on doing while you occupy my house?", Vegeta countered.

"Maybe take a damn nap! I haven't had a real night's sleep in days you arrogant little prince of pricks!"

"Take that back you pathetic son of a third class clown!"

Gohan waved the short man off as he turned for the door to the living room. Vegeta snarled at him while muttering. Panchy just laughed as the altercations seemed to have ended. Vegeta marched out the front door while yelling for his young son to get moving. Gohan, meanwhile, was drifting off on the couch while waiting for Erasa.

"Bulma this is ridiculous! I thought you were going to give us a little cottage or something, but I can't just accept this..this..mansion", Erasa declared.

Bulma motioned for her to shush, "Can you keep down? I doubt Vegeta was able to keep busy for long without fighting. Also, it's not a mansion. Three stories do not make it a mansion."

Erasa started again calmer,"Well, what about having a full basement, three car garage, and a freaking pool. Oh, I'm sorry, hot tub. We can't possibly accept this for free. I don't feel right taking it, and who knows how Gohan will take it."

"That's just it, he has no idea yet and as long as it stays that way then it's fine. Look, it's like this, I had Vegeta distract him so that he wouldn't be focused on your ki having a tiny little spike or hear you yelling. Basically, he'll react to what you want in this scenario. If you want any of these houses then just say so and he'll be fine as long as you are. If you aren't fine with though then he won't be either. Now either pick a house or I'll pick on for you", Bulma declared.

Erasa grinned at the supposed threat, "Actually, that would be great. If you would pick one then I wouldn't feel nearly as bad because you'll pick one that will do what we need it too, and I know that you could afford to just give it away."

Erasa smirked proudly as she watched Bulma go silent and turn away. _Well, that was a lot easier than I expected_. She watched Bulma walk over to a glass case and grab an empty capsule case. The pride began to be replaced with confusion however when she watched Bulma grab three capsules and turn around with a grin.

"Remember, you just told me to pick them out. Now you can't complain and you can't give them back. Also, one of the perks of being rich and having a rich company, I can give really nice things to my friends and not have to worry about it, especially if it's my godson and his girlfriend. I haven't gotten to provide for the kid for over four years and I'm his godmother. It's my job to take care of him now more than ever", Bulma said full of a sad confidence.

Erasa was stunned as she stammered back, "You planned this?"

"From the moment you two left last time. I knew Gohan wouldn't live in his parents' home and he couldn't make it in the city. I also knew that wherever he went you'd go following after, just like I would with Vegeta or Chichi would've with Goku and vice versa. Now, you get on out of here and enjoy your new things", Bulma announced with a sense of polite smugness.

Erasa quickly leaned forward and hugged Bulma around the neck while saying her thanks over and over again. Bulma grinned as she returned the hug and whispered into Erasa's, "Since you already got the first kiss out of the way in my backyard, how about you get the other first times out of your system in your own house and yard. Hell, you don't even have to use the bed, necessarily."

Erasa turned bright red as she tried to stutter out a response, and promptly gave up. With an awkward last hug, she made her exit and left the room in a stumbling hurry. Bulma meanwhile just stayed behind laughing to herself.

Erasa finally found Gohan in the ground floor living room, snoozing on the couch. _I can't believe Bulma would say that. It was just a kiss. It's not like we're going to go home and screw each other's brains out. Let's just go find somewhere to set this house._

"Gohan wake up", Erasa shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.

Gohan let his eyes open to slits as he stared up at the blonde, "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, let's go home", Erasa said with a smile as she forgot the previous awkwardness.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 24

At long last, Erasa pointed down to the ground with directions to put the house up down below. Gohan grinned as he dived for the ground with glee in the red-orange light of the setting sun. He leveled off and straightened up just before crashing into the ground. He looked around as he took in the area that she had picked.

The large clearing was aglow with the last rays of light. He could just make the glistening of one of the many stream fed lakes on the mountain. The nearby trees were tall and strong from their many years. When he looked to the right he focused his eyes and saw a cliff in the distance that overlooked the green valley below. Looking ahead from the clearing on a lesser peak of the mountain, through the thinning clouds, he could see the snow-capped peak of Mount Paozu. Even from this distance, it was easy to see the snow shining from the dying light.

"You've got a good sense of taste", Gohan complimented.

Erasa twisted her mouth into a grin, "If there is one thing you need to always keep in mind it's that I always have good taste. Now let's toss the house's capsule over towards the front of the clearing, that way the front porch will look towards the peak."

Gohan did as instructed and threw out the capsule containing their new home. _That cloud of smoke seems awfully big for a twenty-five thousand Zeni house._ His jaw dropped as the cloud of smoke cleared to reveal the house. _What in the fuck is this!_

"Erasa, would you care to explain what the fuck that is?", Gohan growled out.

Erasa kept her eyes trained on the house as she studied it. _Wow, I knew she would've gone a little overboard, but this is just too much. Okay, it'll be okay, I just have to remember what Bulma said. I need to stay calm and accepting because this house is fucking awesome!_

Maintaining her silence, she took in the details of the grand house. It stood at a proud three stories tall with rough-hewn stone siding. With floor to ceiling windows in most rooms, it was easy to see how open the house was. A covered porch wrapped around the entire ground floor with tables and empty flower beds interspersed amongst the columns.

"It seems to be an amazing gift from Bulma. Let's go ahead and toss the other two capsules out while we still have a little light left to see", Erasa calmly suggested.

Gohan sighed as he looked at the next capsule and saw that it was an add-on capsule. With a shake of his head, he tossed it gently beside the house. As another smoke cloud cleared he saw a small pergola pop out with an inground hot tub underneath, leading away to a set of steps on the porch was paving stones.

"Well, at least that doesn't look like a million dollar gift", Gohan mumbled out as he tossed the last capsule out.

One last puff of smoke and the final gift was revealed. Gohan stared at the garage that had appeared with a small note attached to the roll-up door. Gohan walked up and snatched off the note to read it.

 **Hey Gohan,**

 **I bet you thought one of these capsules were going to be a gravity room to make everything better, didn't you? Well, I'm sorry kiddo, but I'm not putting Erasa through what I have to deal with every day. Vegeta trains all day every day since it's so convenient, but Goku trained hard during the day and then CAME HOME FOR THE NIGHT! Instead, I got you a garage. Now when you want to waste your time away from your mate you can do it like a normal guy would, by going to the garage and finding something to tinker on. Now I just want you two to know that I'm thrilled that you two are living miles away from me, I really do not need to hear my godson playing the hanky-panky all night. However, don't you dare to be so stupid as to not use protection! I want you to be happy, but I do not need a grand godson! Enjoy the new digs!**

 **Love,**

 **Bulma**

 **P.S. The kitchen is already stocked.**

"So are all rich people perverts, or is it just a Bulma thing?", Erasa asked as she peered at the letter with Gohan. She was over blushing now, thanks to Bulma.

"The hell if I know, but does it really matter", Gohan asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to have to practice some restraint, Fly Boy. I didn't get a snack at Bulma's and I'm starving. Why don't you go get the food and everything from your parents' house while I get the house all opened up and make sure everything works while I start dinner", Erasa suggested.

"Bulma made this place, I'm pretty certain that everything works. Why can't I come in and look first?", Gohan asked.

Erasa smiled, "Do you want to come in and eat and get all comfortable just to have to leave right afterward?"

Gohan bobbed his head side to side before seeing the sense in it. With a grumble, he took off in the sky for his old home as Erasa headed for the front door. She waited until Gohan was out of sight to open the door to her new home.

 _Alright, let's see how pissed he's going to be to when he gets home._ Erasa opened the door to their new home with a giddy excitement. As she made her way through the house she had to admit that it was even more impressive than she had imagined. There wasn't a thing out of date in the entire house, and some of it even seemed custom made and designed especially for the house.

The kitchen was set up with enough range tops, ovens, and counter space to provide for an army. There was a large walk-in fridge waiting to be stuffed with food. The appliances were all stainless steel. The cabinets were a glossy black while the countertops were white marble... The white tile floor looked perfectly laid with the grout being a dark black.

The dining room was lined with windows and had a table that could seat twenty with inserts that could be removed to shorten the table. The floors were a dark stained wood. The final grand touch was a row of wrought iron encased lights hanging above the table.

The living room was the last major room on the ground and was obviously built to be impressively comfortable. A large blank wall stood out of place at the far end. A large couch shaped like a staple that wrapped around a low wooden table with a glass center. _Not that I'm complaining, but don't living rooms normally have T.V.s? Wait, is that a remote?_ She picked a remote up from a couch cushion and hit the power button. Suddenly, the large blank wall lit up as a projector descended down from a cut out in the ceiling. _Well, fuck me I guess._

Climbing the grand staircase, Erasa walked through the rooms on the second floor. Noting a small library with glee, she slipped into the next door only to freeze as she looked at what seemed to be a well-equipped art studio. _It's amazing. I could design anything I want in here. It's like my own golden ticket!_

Two bathrooms later, she found two bedrooms. The rooms were already furnished with a T.V., a large dresser, a bed, and a closet. The first room was decorated primarily white with electric blue highlights. The next room was a mix of red and beige. _So far the answer is, he's going to be pretty pissed._

Climbing the last staircase she reached the top floor with a sense of apprehension. Opening up the ornate double doors at the top the landing she let out a gasp. The room was a uniform shade of light grey with splashes of purple and filled with windows all around. The white carpet was soft and thick. The king-sized bed was full of pillows with a large down comforter thrown over it. Three small ornate doors led off to the side rooms.

The first was the master bathroom with a large tub and shower combo. The floor was heated tile and cream colored in contrast to the white walls. The sink was deep and gleaming spotlessly.

The second door led off to a small study with an oak desk flanked by two matching bookcases. The white carpet matched the bedroom itself. _I get the feeling that she designed this house more for me than for him._ Erasa walked away chuckling as she went for the last door.

She squealed as she opened the last door and beheld the massive walk-in closet. It had plenty of both hanging space and drawers. As she faced the side of it she could've died with joy, a large shoe rack stood against the wall. _Hell yes! Gohan can just be pissed off. This is great!_

Back at the old Son home, Gohan was encapsulating all the food, bathroom supplies, and clothes. _I should've done this tomorrow. It just doesn't feel right to be away from Erasa right now. I don't know why but I feel like I'm missing something._ Shaking off the ominous feeling, Gohan finished up and made his way back to Erasa.

Even though he had tried to hurry while packing the sun had already long since set as he descended to the front of his new home. Erasa came out to meet him with a smile as he landed in the front yard.

"Is everything okay?", he asked before she could finish coming down the steps.

Erasa paused at the sudden open concern as she nodded her head.

"Good, let's eat and look around this place", Gohan said with a smile as they went inside.

The night began to pace peacefully for the two teens. Erasa had cooked another great meal, and Gohan handled the clean up afterward, disregarding the dishwasher for the old-fashioned method. As soon as he was done, Erasa grabbed his hand and showed him around the house room by room.

As they reached the top floor Erasa stopped him, "You know, the master bedroom is made for two. I'm just saying if you wanted to maybe sleep with me tonight. I don't mean with me as in you know, but I guess it'd be okay if..you know what, you know what I'm saying."

Gohan began to grin, "Erasa, calm down. I'm not saying that it wouldn't be great, but it wouldn't be as great if you felt pressured. If we need to just wait for a while then that's fine, but we could still just share the bed though."

Erasa smiled but just nodded her head as they went into the room for the night to relax. After they both had gotten a shower and changed into clean pajamas, it was time to watch a movie and relax. Erasa rolled over and laid her head on Gohan's chest as they watched the cheesy old, horror movie. Gohan wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as she drifted off. As the movie ended he hit the power button on the remote and let his eyes slide close to embrace sleep.

As he felt the seeming weightlessness of sleep surrounding him, he jolted wide awake as he realized what felt so off, Piccolo's ki was missing. He gently pushed Erasa off of his chest and slid out of the bed. He walked to the dresser and pulled the capsules out, having only unpacked the food, and threw the one that had his few clothes into it.

Erasa sat up as he reached down and grabbed a black and gray gi outfit. She couldn't even muster a blush as he immediately began to change in front of her. Her eyes were glued to his face, beyond anything she had ever witnessed. It wasn't the face of her Gohan or even the Gohan that wanted to go train all the time. It was a completely blank look as he dressed in his Gi. Even his scars seemed different, no longer did she see a story in his scars, instead, she saw his power and determination. He wasn't a fighter that she loved and admired anymore, right now, he was a warrior to be feared, and it was obvious.

"Turn on the news and keep an eye out for anything out of the normal. I've got to go", Gohan ordered while he finished lacing up his boots and walked towards the door.

She caught him right as he reached for the handle and hugged him from behind, "Whatever is wrong, don't get hurt, please. It's going to be hard to be mates if you're dead."

Gohan turned his head slightly and gave her a smirk before gently removing her arms and leaving. He gently flew off the porch into the sky. As he drew away from his new home he let his power gently surround him as he flew for the lookout. _I can't sense Piccolo anywhere. Dende is still on the lookout, but his power feels different. He wouldn't have wasted his last bit of time in the hyperbolic time chamber without warning me. What the hell is going on up there?_ _If it's a threat then I doubt they can sense power. They would've already come after the rest of us if they could, but I don't even know who "they" is or if there is a "they"._

Throwing caution to the wind, he let his power flare to the max without transforming to hopefully wake and warn the other Z fighters. At long last, Kami's Lookout came into view. Gohan settled in front of the palace as he cast his sense out. He felt Dende's power, it still felt off like it was hollow. He gritted his teeth as neither Piccolo nor Mr. Popo seemed to be around. Furthermore, he still couldn't sense any threats.

Striding towards the arched entrance he headed for Dende's power signature. He paused as he reached the ancient throne of Kami. A small clay jar was sitting upon the throne. He gently lifted it in the dark room and tried to make out any details that he could, he could feel some sort of engraving on the front. As he opened his senses, he realized that Dende's power was coming from the jar in his a small ball of ki form above the jar he saw the engraving to be a sharply arched M.

"What the fuck is going on?", Gohan muttered to himself as a flare of power registered behind him.

"My, my, my, if it isn't a little monkey looking for his friends", a drawn-out cold voice said from behind him.

Gohan spun to a see a small figure silhouetted in the doorway with a long tail with a smooth red dome for a head in the night light filtering through the doorway as he whispered, "Frieza?"

A shrill cold laugh followed his quiet question, "That's exactly what the green men said when I first appeared. I'll give you the same answer, we are much worse than Frieza."

Another flash of power behind him warned him of the ensuing attack, "Sorry, Dende."

With his muttered apology, Gohan blasted up and out of the roof as a taller figure crushed the throne he was just in front of. Gohan dropped the small jar into the soft dirt of a flower bed as he descended to the ground to meet his two foes.

The first and smaller figure was the first two come out in the light. He looked exactly like Frieza in his final form but red where Frieza had been purple with an "M" on his forehead to match the jar. The second and taller figure came out to be immediately recognized, with the same symbol on his head as well.

"Cooler, I was under the impression that you had been taken care of already", Gohan commented.

"Ah, yes your that monkey's offspring, Goku I believe was his name. Yes him destroying all of my clones did prove to be a hassle, but, thankfully, there was someone out there with even more power than them. That person was able to drag me from the clutches of death and give me another chance. Unfortunately, I have to serve him now, but at least I'm not dead I suppose", Cooler explained as though he had all the time in the world.

"Uncle, could you shut up now? We didn't arrive in our strongest forms just to talk with a monkey", the second one said.

 _Uncle? So this must be Frieza's son, to be honest, I really didn't think Frieza had it in him. I'm kind of impressed._ Gohan cleared his throat, "Look, can we just finish the introductions already? I would like to get back to sleep at some time tonight."

"Fine, young monkey this is my dear nephew Kuriza. Kuriza this is just some simian trash that slipped through your failure of a father's fingers, one of several I might add" Cooler finished with a flippant flourish of his hand.

Kuriza huffed and ignored his uncle as he lifted his finger to form his father's signature Death Ball. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan as he appeared in front of Kuriza and slammed a fist into his gut, interrupting the forming attack and making it disperse. Immediately after the attack disappeared Kuriza retaliated by slapping the Saiyan away with his tail.

Gohan flipped in the air and skidded back to his original location. _What the fuck? He didn't even flinch. Sure the attack was interrupted, but it's like he didn't even feel it. Does this involve that weird "M"?_ Shaking his worries aside for the moment, he prepared for the assault that was sure to come.

Cooler fell into a low stance and launched himself towards the Gohan, while Kuriza flew up and began an assault with rapid-fire ki blasts. Gohan cursed as he began to evade the rapid constant rain of attacks. With a brief yell, he kicked his power up to the top of his first transformation. He flashed towards Cooler, expecting Kuriza to cut off the blasts to save his ally.

Instead, the blast seemed to intensify as he closed in forcing him to fall back. Launching his own volley of blasts towards Kuriza, while trying to avoid Cooler. At last, he slipped up as Cooler moved behind him and planted a knee into his spine. With a cry, he spun and kicked out to send Cooler crashing on the ground only to follow after as blasts hammered into his back.

Raising up with a roar, he let his power consume the stone tile around him as he ascended to the next level. _If those fuckers don't wake up soon then I'll have to destroy this whole damn lookout to keep up. They don't care about each other and they just brush everything off. That bastard is still raining down attacks as if he can't run out of energy._

Gohan raced towards Kuriza as Cooler followed after him. Once they clashed it was nothing but a mess of limbs and bursts of energy. With a strong arm, Gohan hammered his elbow into Cooler's throat. Spinning backward with a flip, he caught Kuriza square on the chin with the toe of his boot. With both of the lizard-like fighters momentarily pushed back, Gohan flew towards Cooler and began hammering blows down on the tall alien.

"Get back here and die you filthy ape!", Kuriza yelled as he flew after the two warriors trading blows.

Gohan buried his fist into Cooler's stomach and released a ki blast before turning towards the younger Cold member. Swatting a thin beam aside, he clashed with the white and red lizard being. _Seriously, where the fuck is anyone? It's not that these guys are strong, but damn they aren't tiring out at all. I can't keep this up all night with both of them coming at me. I understand the weak humans wanting to avoid this, hell I would encourage them to avoid it, but the royal asshole should at least be here by now!_

Avoiding a pair of eye lasers from Cooler, Gohan crushed the finger shoved in his face as Kuriza tried to scramble his brain with a death beam. He flung the younger enemy towards Cooler to make the both of them crash to the ground. He rapidly ascended and thrust his palm out. _Focus and visualize, I got one shot at best. I will not be crushed by these imbeciles. It doesn't matter if I don't have help, I have my own power to rely on and that is all I'll ever need. Dad isn't here to bail us out anymore, the earthlings can't keep up anymore, and Vegeta would probably be hard pressed to deal with these two. He knows that and he doesn't want to feel like a burden like he did with Cell. With Vegeta and Piccolo out of the fight, that leaves only me. Now, I have to focus._

A dark red ball began to form in his hand as the last two Cold members flew up towards him. _I've never tried this in either of my Super Saiyan forms. This will either be really fucking awesome, or I won't be needing to contact New Namek to wish back Piccolo, Dende, and Popo. Because I'll be dead._

"Grand Smite", Gohan announced.

The red wave of energy flashed down towards the two approaching foes. The blast consumed both uncle and nephew in a matter of seconds and continued to grow, even after Gohan had cut off the power supply. He watched as his attack consumed Kami's Lookout entirely, but thankfully it was angled enough to have missed Korin's Tower. At last, the leading edge of the blast hit the earth down below and ripped through the forest and hills. Gohan cringed only to breathe a sigh of relief right after. _Oh thank Kami, if that had killed those tribals, not only would Erasa torn tore me a new one, but mom and dad would undoubtedly find out about it. Dad would've guilt tripped me forever when I got to Otherworld, and Mom would've ripped me a new one._

"Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. I never even felt your energies spike. I guess that means it was fast, but that doesn't make it better. I'll get in contact with New Namek and bring all of you back. I swear it", Gohan promised aloud as he stared down at the Earth.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 25

Gohan descended towards Capsule Corps as he sensed out Vegeta's resting ki. _Is he asleep? I would've thought he would've at least been at the ready after all of that. I can even feel the others coming here._ He punched in the code to the door and started towards Vegeta's power.

Arriving at Bulma and Vegeta's shared bedroom, he raised his fist and rapped his knuckles on the door. Gohan heard a shuffle from the other side and let loose an agitated huff as he waited. Finally, a blue-haired woman opened the door with a sleepy-eyed glare, only to back away with a gasp at the sight of the bruised and torn teen.

"Gohan! What happened?", Bulma asked as she immediately entered doctor mode.

"Did Vegeta not even tell you that we were being attacked? Piccolo, Dende, and Popo are all dead. None of the earthlings showed up to help, which was a smart move on their part. To top it all of, I had to destroy the entire damn Lookout just to take care of the alien equivalents of the energizer bunny!", Gohan snapped.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Don't you yell at me! I can't sense power so don't go taking this out on me."

With a swift turn, Bulma stomped over to the sleeping Saiyan and roughly shook his. When he failed to stir she asked Gohan to try. Without any hesitation, Gohan delivered a swift backhand to the flame-haired Saiyan prince.

"Gohan, why isn't he waking up? He never sleeps this heavily, something must be wrong", Bulma began to panic.

Gohan stepped back from the prince as he stared him, "I don't know. I thought he just didn't come to help because of what happened with Cell. This doesn't make any sense though, his power is still the same as it normally would be. Look, the others will be here soon, why don't you go greet them and I'll keep an eye on him, in case he lashes out or anything."

Bulma gave an absent nod as she continued to nod. Gohan finally gave her a gentle shove away from the bed to get her moving. _This spiraling downhill fast, first it was the Lookout, and now this. Worst of all, I doubt that this is anywhere near over._

Gohan moved towards the prince in worry as his power plummeted downwards. As he reached out, Vegeta's power level shot back up stronger than before. At the same time, the prince's fist lashed out and connected with his jaw and smashed him through the wall to the outside. Gohan was quick to right himself in the air as an enraged prince charged at him in nothing but blue and white striped pajama pants. _Oh, shit_.

Avoiding a knee to the gut Gohan began to try and reason with him, "Vegeta, it's me Gohan. I'm sorry for backhanding you."

Vegeta snarled as he continued his assault, "I don't give a shit brat! I'm tired of you, I'm tired of this family, and, most of all, I'm tired of always being beneath someone!"

Gohan gave up on dodging as he clashed with his comrade, "Who are you beneath here, Vegeta?"

"You! You and you're damn father have bested me for years, and before that it was Frieza. I refuse to be seen as less any longer!", he roared in response.

Gohan felt the sudden increase and shift in Vegeta's power. _He shouldn't be this strong without transforming._ He leaned back from the oncoming hook punch and grabbed the muscled forearm and slung him down towards the ground below. Dashing after his impromptu opponent, he slammed his knees down Vegeta's arms as he lay on the ground below. _If we keep this up, someone's going to hear us, or worse record us._

Focusing on Vegeta, he began to struggle to hold him down. Gohan let loose a small grunt as he went through the first transformation. Smashing his elbow against Vegeta's temple, he readjusted his knees to apply more pressure. With his hold reaffirmed, he grabbed the struggle Vegeta's head to force him to look at him.

"You need to stop this. You're acting like a psycho! You are not beneath anyone anymore!", Gohan said as he roughly shook Vegeta's head.

Suddenly Gohan was blown off of the prince from his sudden transformation to Super Saiyan. Gohan crouched into Piccolo's demon stance as he prepared for an attack as he stared at the gasping Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta clutched his head and let loose an unholy scream.

Slowly, a bold, black "M" began to flash on his forehead. Gohan grit his teeth as he felt the others beginning to land just as Vegeta began to scream as his power coursed through him. The golden prince's veins bulged and muscles pulsed as the ground was crushed beneath his power.

Krillin and Tien landed to the left and right of Gohan while Yamacha landed at the back, all three already in their stances. Tien was the first to speak up, "Tell us what you need us to do Gohan."

"If you and Krillin could go on in and make sure that Bulma doesn't try anything rash, that'd be awesome. Yamacha, you have to deal with the press already, so I need you to talk to them when they get here", Gohan ordered and watched as the three broke off from him for their respective tasks.

"Are you done preparing, brat?", Vegeta asked with a smirk as the symbol continued to flash.

Gohan let out a growl, "Let's take this somewhere else, Vegeta."

Vegeta flared his power as he howled, "Do not try and order me! I will kill you here and.."

Gohan watched as the symbol flared a bright red while Vegeta fell to his knees clutching his head. With a vicious scream, the entirety of his power coalesced around his keeled over form, burning a blinding gold. Gohan vaguely registered the sound of vans pulling up and helicopters flying overhead. _This is bad, really fucking bad!_

Briefly turning from the screaming prince, he yelled up at the helicopters, "You need to leave! You're going to get killed!"

A yell from behind caused him spin to see Vegeta force himself to his feet and shape the power into one massive blue orb held in front of him. The elder warrior was obviously struggling to contain his own power as he unintentionally made the jump to Super Saiyan Two. the orb only grew bigger and seemed to become more volatile with the sudden increase in the wielder. Gohan's eyes widened as he beheld the behemoth Big Bang Attack. _What the fuck am I going to do about that? Thanks to dipshits one and two earlier making me ascend to use Grand Smite, I'm pretty well boned right now._

"Gohan?", Vegeta yelled in a strained and voice.

Gohan shook away his despair, "What is it, Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted as he readjusted the massive attack before answering, "I don't know what the hell is happening or why we are fighting, but I can't hold this thing much longer!"

"Then fire the damn thing into space!"

"If I can't even hold it, how the hell am I supposed to control it enough to fire it safely out of the city!"

 _Yep, I'm boned._ Gohan flew up above Vegeta as he cursed his own brave stupidity, "Vegeta, just point it up and shoot it at me. I'll catch it and make sure it doesn't detonate in the city."

Vegeta struggled to lift the attack and control it the short distance to Gohan. As the attack slammed into Gohan, he was rapidly pushed back and further into the air. Exerting his ki to surround the ball, Gohan struggled to slow the ball of energy while west city quickly grew distant on the ground.

Gohan dragged up more of his own energy and pushed past the barrier into the second transformation. Unleashing a roar, he expelled more of his energy into slowing the ball that was forcing him up towards the distant stars above. Oxygen was growing thin for the teenage warrior as he finally felt the ball begin to slow.

With a quick twist, he was out from in front of the attack and watched as it traveled towards the heavens. Gohan inhaled deeply as he pulled his hands back to his sides and cupped them. Slowly, a small orb of blue energy formed between his hands as he focused on the retreating orb.

" . .Haa!", Gohan chanted and yelled as he thrust his hands forward.

The blue beam connected with Vegeta's runaway attack as it cleared the atmosphere. The collision, miles above, caused a massive explosion as a deep boom resonated down to Gohan and passed through his bones. _Thank Kami I didn't just let that go. That would've easily destroyed a planet. If it had hit an inhabited solar system's sun, those people would've been fucked._

Gohan let out a brief laugh as he became painfully aware of how tired his body was. Suddenly his laughter was cut short as his body betrayed him and slipped back to it's base form. The sudden drop of power made him light-headed as he lost control and plummeted towards the ground.

Letting himself fall a couple dozen stories he gathered his wits about him. Shifting his body weight while free falling, he put his feet back below him and regained control of his flight. He eased himself to the ground below with a tired groan.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Tien was by his side and throwing a towel over his head as cameras clicked like mad from the van. _Well, if Erasa wasn't watching the news and worrying before she definitely is now._ Tien accidentally letting him knock his head against the doorframe drew him out of his thoughts.

As soon as he heard the door shut behind him, he ripped the towel off of his head. Shaking off his continuing exhaustion, he walked into the living room where everyone already was with curtains pulled closed. He collapsed down on the couch next to Krillin with Tien sitting on the other side, Yamcha was settled in a recliner, and everyone was staring at Vegeta sitting on a sofa with Bulma beside him.

The proud prince sat up a little straighter as he stared back at Gohan, "Before the woman pesters me, I am sorry for apparently fighting you. There I said it. Now what the hell happened?"

Gohan shrugged only to wince as his shoulders ached from holding back the attack earlier, "I really don't know. I was asleep earlier tonight and noticed that I couldn't sense Piccolo, I couldn't even sense Dende or Popo. When I got to the Lookout I was attacked by two guys, one of them was Cooler and the other was apparently Frieza's son. They both had these weird black 'M's on their foreheads. After I took care of them I came here to see why you didn't come back me up. You wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried, and then suddenly you just woke up and went batshit crazy. Somewhere in the middle of fighting, you got the same symbol on your head and it began to flash like crazy as you formed that Big Bang Attack."

Vegeta snarled, "I was confident that Kakarott and I had killed that bastard. I must admit that it's impressive you were able to take on both Cooler and Kuriza if he is anything like his father."

"Cooler was much stronger than you or dad had ever mentioned, and Kuriza put his dear old dad to shame, but they still weren't stronger than my ascended form. The real problem was they just kept getting back up. It was like Cell all over again. I had to destroy them entirely to kill them. As for him being dead, I just remembered, he said that someone much more powerful granted him a second chance. I really didn't understand, it all seemed like cultish nonsense to me", Gohan finished with a tone of disbelief.

"Is there anything else you may have forgotten, boy! Did they have anything with them? Did they say anything else?", Vegeta snapped.

Gohan went to roll his eyes but stopped, "Actually, yeah, sitting on Kami's throne was this weird clay jar that had the same symbol on it. The oddest thing was that I could sense Dende's power in it, but it wasn't the same. It felt hollow, it was almost like it was disconnected from Dende."

"Well, that's something at least. Now we just have to go back to look out and get that jar and we'll be own on way hopefully!", Krillin cut in.

Gohan looked towards the ground abashed, "Well, you see, I sort of destroyed the Lookout while trying to kill those two, not my best or proudest moment I guess."

The three earthlings looked shocked at the declaration as Vegeta looked confused, "It was one damn building! How is it so surprising that he destroyed one floating structure? I agree that it was pretty damn dumb to destroy our only lead but it still isn't that amazing."

Tien cut in with a huff, "Well first off Kami's Lookout is home to our Kami, which is the equivalent of God. Basically, Gohan just destroyed God's home. So yeah pretty shocking. Second, you weren't awake to feel the power that Gohan was emitting. I think I know the moment he destroyed the Lookout, and it was unbelievable. If he had come at you tonight with that sort of power, you would've been smashed to the ground before a single news van had even been cranked."

Vegeta just snorted and turned away as Bulma spoke up, "Alright, well we obviously can't do anything but try to contact to New Namek and revive the others. For now, let's focus on the other problem, the press. I can guarantee you that they recorded a good portion of the ending, and they probably got several shots of Gohan's face after he reverted and maybe even Vegeta."

"That's easy, just buy them off. You're rich, it's expected of you", Krillin said dumbly.

"Not really Krillin. I deal with the press at almost every game, when you give them something juicy they aren't going to be bought. Now if they can find things that juicy in baseball, what are the odds of them being paid off for this. They just witnessed two super-powered being going head to head", Yamacha explained.

Bulma decided to elaborate even further, "They will have seen this and spin it one of two ways. Either two talented tricksters are trying to stir up hysteria or two beings with the powers of legends and myths just ducked it out in my front yard and then came inside. They aren't letting this go."

Gohan silenced Krillin as he fought back a yawn and cut in, "Alright, they can't be bought, so what do we do?"

Bulma sighed and smoothed her nightdress down out of nervousness, "You, um, you need to own up to this before they spill it in a distasteful light. In all honesty, we're all lucky to have avoided the press over this stuff for as long as we have. I mean we all knew Goku who destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, defeated Piccolo, defeated Piccolo reincarnated, and became the world champion. Tien has been the world champion as well and was recorded at both the Saiyan invasion and the Cell games. Krillin and Yamcha were both competitors and recorded at the Saiyan invasion and the Cell games, you were recorded at the Saiyan invasion because you were one of the damn invaders, then again at the Cell games when you didn't arrive transformed. Gohan, you are literally begging for the press.

You were a little boy at the time of the invasion. Then you were mentioned on that small report about that village's safety dome being destroyed, you know, where that little red-headed girl wouldn't stop talking about that 'amazing blonde Gohan boy'. Then the blonde boy at the Cell games, where your father literally announced your name before swapping off with you, who was also you. At long last, there was an obscure video on the news recently of a black haired teen holing up a car single-handed to save a blonde short haired teen girl from being run over, and then the two of you just disappear. It won't take long for those dots to connect at all. Oh, did I mention that Goku wore the same gi he always does to the Cell games? The same style with the same symbol on the chest as when he won the tournament. That won't be a give away to your family name."

Every male in the room stared at the ground as they were all reminded of their carelessness, even Vegeta had the decency to study his feet. Gohan cleared his throat to speak up once more, "So, how should I own up to this?"

Bulma waved a hand nonchalantly, "It's simple, just wait for them to connect the dots and ask you for an interview. As soon as that happens you need to agree immediately and be honest. It'll proceed from there and I'll help you, however, I can. Now you might want to be getting back to Erasa, it's nearly dawn."

Gohan looked out at the lightening sky and cursed as he said his goodbyes and left. After he had left, Krillin looked up with a grin, "Hey Bulma? Who's Erasa and are we going to meet her at the big get together when Piccolo and the others get revived?"

Bulma grinned mischievously, "Oh but of course Krillin, and be sure to bring Eighteen along."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 26

Gohan landed gently on the front porch of his new home and made his way quietly inside. _Please, let her be asleep. I've been gone all damn night and I still have no idea as to what is going on, and now I probably have a royally pissed girlfriend waiting for me._ He slowly opened the door to their shared bedroom to find Erasa pacing back forth with a very cup of coffee in her hands.

As soon as she spotted him she whirled around on her heel, "What is going on? You left here like the world was going to end, and, the next thing I know, there's some report on about an earthquake that made underground gas pockets explode in a forest hundreds of miles away. Then it's a video of you and Vegeta duking it out over West city with both of you announcing each other's name at the top of your lungs.

Before Gohan could explain, Erasa's phone began to ring. Gohan watched as she snatched it up and grimaced before answering, "What do you want Videl?"

Gohan's mouth opened slightly as he listened to only Erasa's side, "I've seen the news...No I don't think they are connected...Yes, that video is of Gohan is me...I was going to get ran over!...Lifting a car is very different from being to fly and shoot lasers, Videl!...Did you seriously call at five thirty in the morning just to yell and argue!...Oh, I'm sorry if I sound like I don't want to talk...We didn't exactly part as friends last time...You called me a piece of ass!...Well good luck with that, especially since I don't live there anymore!"

Gohan cringed as Erasa slammed her phone down on the dresser as a series of small cracks was heard. _I wonder if that coffee is actually helping anything?_ With a weary sigh, he moved to comfort Erasa only to have a slim hand shoved in his face.

"Back it up, mister! You are covered in dried blood and sweat, your clothes are ruined, yet again, and I'm still irritated!", Erasa declared.

Gohan's pride couldn't take anymore slamming as he stood up straight despite his body's protest, "I was out saving people! It's not like I just up and left for shits and giggles!"

Erasa took a long drink of her coffee before responding, "You could've called! You could've destroyed the news vans or the helicopters! You could've gathered those Dragonball things and just wished it all away!"

Gohan threw his hands up, "I would love to just wish it all away, but with Dende dead, the Dragonballs won't work! As it stands, my best friend is dead, the guardian and his assistant are dead, and the only other strong fighter left on this planet just had a psychotic break!"

Erasa winced as tears slowly formed in her eyes and the waterworks began, "I'm sorry, Gohan. I was just so scared and nervous. I was so worried that I'd fall asleep while waiting for you, or that something would happen to you, so I just made some coffee and forced myself to stay awake."

Gohan grabbed Erasa's heaving shoulders as she sobbed and nervously asked, "You don't normally stay up late or drink a lot of caffeine do you?"

"I'm just so sad! I want a puppy! I'm sorry that Piccolo is dead! Can you even have children being a hybrid! I'm just so confused", Erasa bounced between emotions while Gohan just stared wide eyed.

"Bulma is working on what to do about Piccolo. I think I can still have children, but we can worry about that at a much later time. Now, why don't I go get cleaned up and we'll just get you that puppy", Gohan tried to reason with the exhausted and caffeine high girl.

The teary eyed Erasa bobbed her head as she dabbed at her eyes. Gohan took the silence as a positive sign and hurried over to the dresser and grabbed a fresh Gi. He was in the bathroom and showering in a matter of moments as he tried to flee the emotional girl.

After he had cleaned himself off and redressed in clean clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom ready to face Erasa. He looked around and spotted a head full of blonde hair sticking out from underneath the blankets. _Oh thank goodness, we really didn't need a dog already. I'm fairly certain that comes after sex. Of course, living together normally comes after that too nowadays. Even better yet, I can get some sleep now._

Gohan stripped down to just his pants and crawled under the blankets as he pulled the thin frame of Erasa against him. With an arm around her waist, he held her close as he drifted off into his own slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 27

Erasa woke up to the late morning sun shining through the many bedroom windows. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked over to see Gohan laying haphazardly on his side of the bed with one arm shoved under her pillow and the other dangling off of the bed. With a sleepy grin, she leaned over and gently kissed him before rolling out of their bed.

 _Looking at him now no one would believe everything that happened last night. I can't believe his friends are dead. He was so calm about it too, well, until my dumb hyper ass pressed the matter. I know better than to drink that much coffee late at night, I'll have to be sure to apologize today. I wonder if Vegeta is okay, and Bulma too._

 _I guess I've wasted enough of the day, let's get started on this homeschooling._ She quietly slipped out of the main bedroom and over to the small attached office. She grimaced as she looked around. _No computer here, maybe the library?_ With her new goal, she made her way down to the second-floor library, only to be disappointed again. _Okay, so I need a computer to do this work. I guess I'll have to pull some of the money out to go get one. Speaking of which I really need to get a job. I doubt Gohan is going to be working anytime soon with all that's going on. Anyways, I think that money is still in my capsule case._

She returned the bedroom and got herself cleaned up to actually head out before grabbing the little white case that held the single capsule she owned. Heading back to the ground floor, she got the money she would need out of the capsule and left the rest on the counter. Heading out the front door she grinned at the mountain scenery as a crisp breeze blew by her. _I guess fall really does come early up here_. Running back inside she grabbed a light blue jacket to slip over her gray t-shirt. _Alright, now for the transportation, since that bum hasn't taught me to fly yet._

Erasa took a deep breath and let out a yell, "Nimbus!"

In no time at all, the small golden cloud appeared in front of her at a standstill. Erasa clambered atop the puffy yet firm mass and sat cross-legged as she gave her instructions, "Alright Nimbus, take me to Satan city."

With a startled yelp, the duo took off into the sky with a golden trail following them. Erasa kept a tight grip as it carried them higher and fast through the sky. Slowly, she adjusted to being alone up in the sky with the knowledge that Gohan wasn't flying nearby or would be right back. As she adjusted, it seemed the cloud was ready to show. Pulling out loops and spins, Nimbus propelled them through the blue sky without ever letting the teen girl slip even an inch.

Erasa grinned with joy as they dipped down and followed the loops and bends of a small river leading towards the approaching city. Small fish could be seen flitting through the water in schools as the sunshine reflected off of them. With a quick dip, Nimbus submerged it's bottom only to quickly ascend, the result was a spray of water being sent into the air making two small rainbows and not a drop on Erasa.

At last, the joyful ride had to come to an end as the city limits appeared and Erasa had to get off to continue her trip. Giving the golden cloud a small wave she promised to yell when she was ready to fly again. In answer, the cloud shot off and performed a final loop before disappearing into the distance. Erasa smiled and turned to head further into the city.

The day passed slowly for the blonde as she went about the mundane tasks of walking through the city and searching for the best deals on computers. She walked from store to store and found herself somewhere familiar with the sound of an electronic bell ringing loud and clear. She grimaced as her former classmates came pouring out of the school across the road. _I didn't realize it was that late already!_ She began to walk faster in hopes of getting home before Gohan came hunting her down. _An exhausted and irritable Gohan looking for me is the last thing I want to deal with today._ Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and firmly spun her around.

"Must not have moved far", Videl sarcastically remarked.

"I'm just here to get a computer. I got set up on homeschooling because of where I moved", Erasa tried to explain quickly as she wanted to leave.

"Right, whatever you say Erasa. Look I just needed to ask you something real quick since I saw you, have you seen or heard from Sharpner recently?", Videl asked as she trained her blue eyes on Erasa's.

Erasa arched her eyebrows in feigned surprise, "No, why?"

"He's missing. The last anyone heard from him was that he was heading over to some friends. I've asked everyone in school and no one had plans with him. That just left you and Gohan. I'm not saying that you did anything, but Gohan does seem like quite the hardass. Maybe he decided he didn't like competition, or maybe he's just a nutjob. Of course, you don't have to worry about that because you moved away from us suddenly, right? Oh, shoot, that's right how could I forget? Gohan hasn't been in school either. Do you still have nothing to say? Are you sure he didn't do something to Sharpner and take off afterward?", Videl fired off.

Erasa shrugged, "Well if he did then I'd be impressed. He's been helping me get the new place set up for the last few days, but if you find out anything please let me know. I have to go now though."

Erasa turned on her heel and headed for the next store. Once inside she hurriedly bought a fairly decent laptop without worrying about price and made her way back outside, trying to remain calm the whole time. She never once noticed the second and third shadows that she had picked up along the way.

When she got to the edge of the city, she prepared to yell for nimbus but was cut off, "Girl! I'm over here, now get in and let's go!"

Erasa turned to see Vegeta standing by a dark blue dodge viper. Erasa just waved and carried her laptops towards the tired looking flame-haired prince. Vegeta took the box out of her hands and laid it in the trunk before going back around to the driver side and letting the car purr to life. Erasa slid into the passenger seat and buckled up just in time for the car to shoot off down and road and rapidly merge on the freeway to West City.

Erasa clenched onto the door handle as she experienced Vegeta driving. _He does know the speed limit is only 65, doesn't he? Oh shit, I think he just cut off a cop! He did!_

"Um, don't you think you should pull? I mean that is a cop?", she tried to insert between Vegeta's bouts of laughter as he expertly wove in and out of traffic and between slower vehicles.

"There's a reason I refuse to let the woman put that ridiculous license plates on my car! If these cops ever manage to make this vehicle stop then I will gladly serve my sentence in their puny jails. Now, aren't you curious as to why I came to get you?", the prince replied while sliding the car across two lanes and inserting himself into a line of traffic exiting onto a different route.

"I am, but what are you doing heading away from capsule corps? Since when do you even drive?", Erasa said as she tried to tighten her seatbelt even more across a small profile.

Vegeta looked over briefly to roll his eyes before replying, "Would you stop worrying, I'm a damn Saiyan warrior, my reflexes can handle this little machine. I just had to get used to it, no different than that idiot Kakarot. Now, I'm not going back to Capsule corps because we have to lose the cops first. Even the worst criminals know that. Seriously though, stop worrying, I've flown so many different kinds of spacecraft that this is child's play. Anyways, who was that brat following you?"

It was Erasa's turn to roll her eyes, "Gee, I don't know, what did this 'brat' look like oh great prince of all dip shits?"

Vegeta scowled and tapped the breaks quickly before slamming back down on the gas as Erasa gasped and choked at the sudden shift against the seat belt, "You got fire, I'll give you that. Your stalker was a short female, probably about your age. She had a pink t-shirt on with jeans and some weird ass green boots. Oh, and her hair was black and done in this double ponytail thing."

Erasa would've sighed if she wasn't conserving breath to scream at her impromptu savior, "That's Videl. She's gotten a little weird. Thanks for saving me, who knows how bad it would've gone if she saw me take off on Nimbus. I'm surprised she's not here though."

"What do you mean?", Vegeta asked truly curious.

"She works with the police. When they have too hard of a time, they call in her", Erasa explained.

Vegeta grinned, "Wait, is she the little girl in that obscene yellow jet?", Erasa nodded and Vegeta continued, "Oh that's great, she's the oaf's daughter, the one that's always on the news for saving people. Oh, I will enjoy winning this little game of cat and mouse."

"What do you mean?", Erasa asked in a panic.

"Well if she shows up before I lose these pathetic cops, I will see just how good she is", Vegeta calmly explained as Erasa breathed out a sigh of relief before he continued, "Then I will crush her spirit."

 _I should've seen that coming. At least, she won't be able to bring my name into all this, unless she wants to admit to following me._ Deciding to get more answers, Erasa spoke up again, "So how did you know I was being followed, unless you were already following me?"

"You seemed worried a little while ago and with everything that happened last night, and the boy being so far away from you, I was...mildly interested in seeing what was happening", Vegeta hesitantly explained.

Erasa gave a small grin as Vegeta maneuvered onto a side road and blasted off while the cops couldn't see, "So you were worried about me."

"No! I just was bored and figured I owed the boy after last night", Vegeta denied.

Erasa's grin died as she asked what she really wanted to know, "What did happen last night?"

Vegeta remained silent as he pulled off to the side of the road and they got out. After encapsulating the car, he led them through a small patch of woods to a little clearing before speaking, "We were attacked. Two enemies came in and killed one of the best fighters on the planet, and arguably this part of the universe, along with the guardian, who controls the Dragonballs, and his assistant. They did it without any of us noticing. They somehow drained Dende's energy for some reason. Then to top it all of, they almost gained control of my mind.

I hardly remember anything before the fight yesterday. Bulma swears that I was acting normal all day up until then. If I really press my memory, I can remember having flashes of anger that I refused to let out. I think that anger, my anger, was the key to me being taken over. The Namek trains his mind constantly to stay calm. The boy, while as Saiyan as I am at this point, still has a pure heart. We are all strong, we are all capable, the only difference I can think of is that my past still haunts me at times."

Erasa looked away as she replied to the cold, strong warrior opening up, "I'm sure that it'll all work out. We just have to keep going right?"

Vegeta stared at her before nodding his head, "While you're here, I want to ask you something. I know Gohan will try to train you, the Namek told me about the accidental power boost you received, but I was wondering if you'd like to have a bit of an adventure while you trained."

Erasa nodded and let him continue, "Someone has to go to New Namek to revive the others, Bulma is insisting that it be her, and I can't argue with her logic, sadly. The bald man, Krillin, has grown lazy and wouldn't be of any use if something came up. Gohan is the exact opposite however, he's the strongest we have. We can't let him go in case we are attacked or my mind is taken over again. Kakarot is dead so that firmly rules him out. Then there's me, I killed a good portion them when I was still on the other side. That means that out of the original crew, Bulma is the only one that can go, be useful, and be in their good graces. She has the best relationship with them, which sadly, makes her more useful than any of the others.

However, that leaves her unprotected if danger arose at any point. The tin woman, Eighteen, has agreed to go with her. If you would like, you can go with them and be trained by her. She's a good fighter and a strong one too, in our group only Gohan, the Namek, and myself could beat her. You would learn a lot and it would mean Gohan only had to teach you the basics.

It'll be a ten-day trip there and ten more back. I don't know how long you'll be planetside, but I doubt longer than a week. They are living in a month. What do you say?"

Erasa bit her bottom lip as she thought over her answer. _I'm not a fighter. I couldn't kill people. I wouldn't last five seconds against someone like Vegeta or Gohan. Except, he wouldn't be asking me if they were expecting people like them. I guess knowing some self-defense couldn't hurt, and it would be neat to see another planet."_

"This will be helping everyone?", She asked.

Vegeta nodded and she continued, "What about my homeschooling though?"

"The woman has already agreed to tutor you for the next month on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. That should get you well more than a month ahead. She's expecting you to be done with it entirely by then actually", Vegeta explained.

"That's impossible! I'm only a junior!", Erasa argued against the seeming impossibility.

Vegeta shrugged, "She's a genius, now are you going or not?"

Erasa hesitated before forcing herself to answer, "I'll go."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 28

To say that Gohan was displeased would be an understatement as he tried to reason with Erasa as she set up her new laptop, "I'm not saying that you can't go, I just don't understand why you would want to. You're not a fighter, and we can show you the Dragonballs here on Earth when Dende is brought back."

Erasa kept her head tilted towards the screen in front of her on the coffee table as she replied, "Maybe I decided to try fighting, maybe I just wanted to take the chance to see another planet, or maybe I just want to help in some way. I know that I can't keep up with any of you and that it'll take years for me to get to your level, but if I can help Vegeta by giving him a little peace of mind while being trained then could I really have not agreed to it?"

Gohan drummed his fingers on his knees as he forced his temper down. Erasa sat and watched him with a sense of apprehension as the silence dragged on. After several minutes had passed, he spoke up in a level voice, "If you're going to do this, then we are going to fill every spare minute with training. When you're not at Capsule Corps with Bulma I want you training with me. Okay?"

 _Well, he could've asked a little nicer, but at least he cares and has calmed down._ After gathering her thoughts she spoke again, "Wouldn't it just be better to let her start me off though since we leave in a month?"

Gohan shook his head, "I've never seen her train someone, and that means I can't trust her for the fundamentals. She was brutal and harsh as an enemy, but she might be too soft when it comes to training someone. I really don't know since I haven't seen her since the Cell Games, but we are going to assume that she isn't harsh enough."

Erasa just nodded her head and accepted the compromise. Gohan watched her for a moment more before absently nodding to himself and heading to their bedroom. Erasa watched him go before finishing setting up her new laptop. As she browsed through everything that came on her new belonging, she heard Gohan's boot-clad feet coming back down the stairs. Shortly afterward a bundle of clothes landed atop her head.

She yanked the clothes away to find that it was one of Gohan's Gi's as he spoke up, "We'll have to go get you your own here soon but mine will work for now. You'll have to roll up the pant legs and wrap the belt an extra time, but you need to get used to the feel and movement of a Gi as soon as possible. When you're with Bulma tomorrow ask if she could make you some of your own. You'll need boots also, sneakers are hardly fighting, get dressed and meet me out front in five minutes."

Gohan turned and headed out the front door without any further instructions to the startled blonde. _Is he serious about this whole "every spare minute thing"? Shit._ Erasa snapped out of her thoughts and immediately headed for the bathroom to change. Undressing in a hurry, she got tangled in her pant legs as she tried kicking them off and tripped to the floor. Muttering curses, she kicked her pants the rest of the way off without even standing and yanked the Gi bottoms on as she stood back up. As she went to throw on the undershirt the bottoms feel back down her legs. _Screw it._ She tossed the over shirt on over her head before pulling the too large pants back and hurrying out the door as with one hand on the waist of her pants and the other trying to wrap the belt around her waist.

Bursting off of the front porch, she finally got the belt tied and came to a halt in front of Gohan. _That had to be more than five minutes. Well, let's see how harsh he really is._

"Do you think that was five minutes?", Gohan asked nonchalantly without a hint of anger.

"I doubt it", Erasa answered with a slight grin at his calm attitude.

Gohan looked her in the eyes as he dealt out the punishment, "You'd be right. Since you made me wait an extra minute you will train for an extra hour. If you're late again I will add time and extra weight to your Gi for the entire session."

 _Well shit, this damn thing already weighs enough without extra weight._ Erasa just nodded her head as she accepted her punishment. _At least it's only an extra hour, how bad could that be? I mean Videl worked out for hours on end sometimes._

Erasa soon realized just how big of a difference there was between an hour of Videl's training and an hour of Gohan's. After being forced through what Gohan described as a lazy warm up, she found her armbands, boots, and over shirt growing in weight as Gohan pointed at them. She watched in incredulity as he moved directly in front of her with an uncompromising face.

"I added forty extra pounds of weight to your body and it'll stay that way for the next several days. The only time you can you take off the weighted clothes is when you're bathing",

"What about sleeping?", Erasa asked with high hopes.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow as he crushed her hopes, "I don't see why you would need to be any lighter when you're sleeping. If you're in them more than you'll adjust to them faster."

Erasa gasped before seeing one last long shot, "What if we finally take that next step in our relationship?"

Erasa glared as Gohan burst out laughing, "You're going to be spending all your time either studying or training, I doubt you'll have the energy to do anything that active by bedtime for the next month."

"Well aren't you an ass", Erasa muttered just loud enough to hear as she waited for further instructions.

Gohan just gave a low chuckle as he began to position Erasa in his Father's old stance. He took the toe of his boot and dragged her feet into the right position. Lifting her arms to the correct angles, he began explaining that it was a much more defensive stance that optimized in baiting opponents in before attacking them.

"The entire point of the turtle style is to stand firm and let your enemy come to you. You aren't supposed to be the fastest or the strongest with this stance, you're supposed to be the smartest. It's a good stance, to begin with. Now let's run some katas", Gohan explained.

Falling in line beside her, he walked her through the steps of the most kata he could remember his Father teaching him. Explaining the different uses of the attacks used, he continually corrected her as they progressed through the simple steps again and again. At last, he stepped forward and turned to face her.

"I'm going to use an opposing kata and you're going use the one that we just did to block me. If you miss an angle or do the wrong step then you'll be knocked out of step and we'll start over until you get it", Gohan said as he lowered into the same stance as the girl opposite of him.

Stepping forward he began his advance on Erasa. Moving across the clearing the two slowly clashed as Gohan put just enough power into his attacks to force her to have to fight back. Fists met blocks as feet meet shins and knees. At last a side kicked slammed into her ribs as she skipped ahead and put up a high block. She was thrown back and down only to land on her back as the air rushed from her lungs.

"That's the price of not paying attention", Gohan said as he reached down and hoisted her back to her feet.

She struggled to speak as she gasped for breath, "What's the point in this? It's not like a real threat from another planet is going to use a similar style."

Gohan shook his head, "It's more about discipline. If you master kata's then when you're under pressure, you're body will know how to react when a hook is coming at your face or a sidekick is coming at your ribs. It's muscle memory. No, you won't use this exact kata in all fights, but you'll use certain elements of it in most of them. Now let's start over."

Erasa got back in her stance as she squared off against Gohan once again. They kept at it again and again. When she had made it through a whole set without any mistakes, Gohan increased the speed and force. Eventually, he began to force her to talk as they trained so that she was distracted. The sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky, but still, they kept going.

At long last, Erasa was given permission to stop and promptly collapsed to the ground in a sweaty, tired mess. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she spread out on the cool dew covered grass. _He's not even breathing heavy, the son of a bitch. He could at least pretend to be winded. Oh Kami, why didn't I argue harder for that Eighteen lady to teach me. I should've known this would happen. I mean, he freaking laughed when telling me about Piccolo throwing him at a cliff for training. At least he didn't abandon me in the middle of nowhere, of course, he probably would have if we had more than a month. Damn, my boyfriend is a son of a bitch._

Gohan leaned over her, "You know that you have to walk yourself to bed right? It's sort of pointless to give you weighted clothes if I carry you everywhere."

Erasa glared up at the spiky-haired boy leaning over her and forced herself up on shaky arms. _Forty pounds! Forty fucking pounds! I only just hit ninety-eight pounds from nearly starving! I'm carrying around almost half of me. I'm going to take a long damn shower._ On her feet, she forced herself into the house and up the stairs one shaky step at a time.

Checking the time on her phone before she got in the shower she nearly screamed. _It's one in the damn morning and I have to be at Bulma's by seven! I have to be up by five thirty!_ With a groan, she headed towards the bathroom and began the tiring exercise of getting undressed. At last, she stood under the hot spray of water and groaned as the soreness was already setting in.

Meanwhile, Gohan was in the kitchen preparing a basic meal with what little cooking ability he had. He rushed around the kitchen as he tried to remember what Erasa had put on the fish to season it. As he sniffed the various seasonings he grew frustrated and ended up with just salt and pepper. He stood with a satisfied smile until an acrid smell filled the air. _The rice!_ Running to the stove, he yanked the pot of burnt rice off of the eye and threw it in the sink. _We're having fresh vegetables._ After cooking the fish a little too long, he marched over to the massive fridge and pulled out an arm full of vegetables and began to chop and slice.

As he finished and spread everything out, Erasa came hobbling in. she looked over the spread of food and forced a smile onto her face as she thanked him and went to make a plate. _He knows that this is raw okra right? Oh no, the poor fish._ She kept the grin in place as she gave up on trying to cut the rubbery fish and just picked it up and bit into it. Gohan stared for just a moment before shrugging and following suit.

After a silent meal, Erasa helped with the clean up before kissing his cheek, "I got to be up in just a few hours, so goodnight and I love you."

Gohan smiled at the words, "I love you too 'Ras. I'll be sure that you're up in time. Oh and one more thing."

Before Erasa could ask what was wrong she felt her pajamas shift slightly before becoming heavier. With a scow,l she made her way up the steps and to the bed. _I was really hoping that he would have forgotten about that. Who the hell sleeps in weighted clothes anyway?_

She pulled back the covers on the bed and laid down with a groan. _I'm going to be miserable tomorrow. Actually, I'm going to be miserable for the next month. When I get back from Namek, I'm throat punching Gohan for this. Surely, I'll be at least strong enough to do that successfully by then._ She felt her limbs growing heavier as she drifted off to sleep with a final thought. _Ox was right, it is a good bonding experience for us._

Gohan stayed awake and prowled through the library as he was waiting to wake up Erasa in just a few hours. _If mom was here I would've already had to read every book in this room. Who am I kidding? If mom was here I would still be living with here and wouldn't have left this mountain. I wonder if she's watching? Maybe she was able to find dad in Otherworld, I know he's in upper heaven, but surely she could at least visit. Is Goten up there also? If so, what is he like? I doubt dad even knows that they're dead. He's probably training nonstop and growing stronger._

He grabbed a random book down and began flipping through it in a plush leather chair as he entertained his thoughts. _Maybe King Kai told dad, but that would mean that he knew they were dead and I doubt that. He's a kai, why would he watch our little family in times of peace? If dad was here would he be proud of me? Would mom? I doubt she would be thrilled with my life choices. I only got a diploma because of a girl, I love fighting, I cuss, she'd probably call me a thug or a delinquent while hugging me and crying. Dad would probably wonder why his sweet, shy son is so comfortable with killing now. I guess I didn't become exactly like either of my parents, but I'm okay with that. When I see them again they'll have to decide if they are okay with it on their own. Until then I'm going to live my life and be happy._

Gohan kept reading his book until he heard the alarm going on the floor above him. Making his way up the stairs and to Erasa's side, he grabbed her shoulder and gently shook it while telling her to wake up. Erasa's only response was to swat out at him and roll away. Gohan shook his head and grabbed the blankets and yanked them away. Turning on the ceiling fan on high and turning on the light, he stood back as Erasa muffled a scream into her pillow.

The disgruntled blonde nearly fell out of bed as her muscles screamed at her. Flipping Gohan the bird, she half limped to the bathroom to get ready while covering her eyes from the lights. Gohan grinned at the sight as he remembered having a similar reaction to Piccolo several times, which normally found him being thrown into something cold or hard.

After half an hour a slightly more Erasa came out in a pair of sweats and a tight, but soft thin long sleeve shirt with her sneakers as she pointed at Gohan, "Alright, get it over with. If I'm going to carry all that extra weight then I'm going to be comfortable damn it."

Gohan pointed his hands at her and increases the weight of her latest outfit before wishing her luck and seeing her off. Erasa grumbled the entire way out of the house out in the early morning sunrise. Birds scattered and several smaller animals could be heard running in the underbrush as she screamed for Nimbus while releasing her frustration.

The small yellow cloud was fast to get the irate girl and smart enough to fly fast and drop her off as soon as possible. Erasa grumbled the entire way to the back door while punching in the code and marching inside to see the blue haired scientist already offering her cup of coffee.

Erasa sat heavily at the table and began drinking her coffee as Bumla cleared her throat, "You know, people normally can't stop smiling the next morning. Was it not as good as you expected?"

Erasa glared up, "Hell no! It was even worse than that."

Bulma's eyes widened as she took a seat opposite of Erasa, "Oh? Was he too rough?"

"Too rough? I didn't get to sleep until nearly two thirty this morning! What's worse is that he didn't even need to sleep afterwards"

"Well, that was pretty shitty of him. Did he even try to make any easier on you?", Bulma asked with a spark of anger.

Erasa shook her head, "No, he said that he needed to make sure I was tough enough to take it, so he couldn't trust anyone else to do it."

Bulma gasped, "What the hell do you mean anyone else?"

"He wants to be sure that he teaches me the fundamentals himself. He thinks that Eighteen would be too gentle", Erasa explained angrily.

Bulma held up her hand as her expression became worried, "Wait, what does Eighteen have to do with this?"

Erasa returned the look, "Isn't she going with us? To Namek? I thought she was going to train me?"

Bulma opened and closed her mouth several times before gathering her thoughts, "You haven't been talking about sex have you?"

"No! I was talking about training with Gohan last night. I almost wish we had just had sex all night, it can't possibly hurt more than wearing forty extra pounds since yesterday afternoon! I feel like a decrepit old woman", Erasa exclaimed.

"Oh...sorry about that then", Bulma laughed nervously before continuing, "How about we get started with that school work. We have to get you graduated within a month. That means two years worth of highschool are about to be crammed down your throat, no pun intended."

Erasa just sighed as she resigned herself to her new fate for the next month.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 29

Gohan had gone to sleep as soon as Erasa had left for the day. At noon he woke up and rolled out of the bed with a sleepy stare as he heard a strange beeping coming from the television. _Since when do damn t.v's beep?_ The screen lit up and showed a message as he walked towards it.

 **Incoming Video Call from Your Amazing Godmother!**

 **Press MENU to accept or EXIT to decline**

 _I didn't know it could do that, and did she really program that in as her name?_ Gohan found the remote and hit the menu as he rolled his eyes. The message disappeared and Bulma could be seen standing in her own living room with Erasa next to her.

"Do you already miss training Erasa?", Gohan asked with a smirk.

Bulma waved for him to be quiet, "Hush up and listen, Channel Four just called and they are wanting a damn story. Apparently, Hercule has been trying to keep it all quiet but they aren't having it. If one of them is willing to go against him then the rest will soon follow their lead. I guess the big question is, are you ready?"

"Set it all up and I'll meet them. Is the rest of the gang okay with this?", Gohan answered with no hesitation.

Bulma shrugged, "They understand that it can't be helped. I think it's even been a bonding experience for Krillin and Vegeta honestly, they both want to Hercule brought down so badly that they are actually on the phone with one another right now."

Gohan grinned, "Thanks for the gossip, I'll be sure to use it. Now, I'm going to meet with these people just to destroy Satan's name, the weakling isn't worth my time. He'll destroy himself given time, I just want to set the record straight"

Bulma typed away furiously at her phone while she replied, "I don't think you understand, this is kill or be killed. The media isn't going to stop harassing all of us until we either reveal that Hercule lied or we lie and say that he did it. When they ask about the Cell Games, you'll have to be honest."

"Fine, just tell me when and where I need to meet these people", Gohan grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bulma finally looked up from her phone, "I just confirmed, you're meeting them in Satan Square in three days at noon. They're going to be broadcasting it live as well as letting people fill up the square. They are going to let multiple people from both sides of the story defend their for representation. They've already asked Hercule, Videl, and the announcer from the Cell games to come, and all three have already agreed."

"Who did they ask for from us", Gohan cut in nervously. _Please, not Vegeta or Yamcha. The first one would be a fight and the second one hasn't fought in years._

Bulma paused and hastily lit a cigarette before answering, "They obviously asked for you but I guess you know that. They asked for Goku as well, so I went ahead and explained that both him and Piccolo were unable to attend. They insisted on having another Gold Fighter present and with Future Trunks back in the Future that only left one other Super Saiyan. Thankfully, I told them that you had to fight him because he was being controlled and that he was still tired and injured."

"So I get Krillin, right?", Gohan asked with high hopes. _Alright, Vegeta is out of the picture! Now if I can just avoid Yamcha._

"Not quite, I suggested him, Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Yamcha, but they didn't want them. They don't want to overshadow you with their names since they are all already known from the tournaments. Instead, they did some digging and found out that Erasa was the blonde girl you saved, and they want Erasa to be there with you. They said it was because they wanted a fresh perspective from inside of our little group. For the third and final member, they asked your grandfather", Bulma finished quietly as she internally cringed.

Gohan remained silent for several moments before calmly speaking, "What you're basically telling me is, I'm on my own. Hercule has spun his lies for years, he has the entire world backing him, the announcer is there to supposedly validate his claims, Videl is well liked for her own heroism, and she is a well-known fighter as well. I, on the other hand, have my own experiences to contribute, my girlfriend who wasn't actually there for any of our battles, it will be assumed that my grandfather will only take my side because he is my grandfather, and the entire world has been told that my power is nothing but tricks.I'm essentially going to the media's version of the electric chair.

The only way I see out of this is to immediately assert my power as reality right at the beginning. I need to be impressive and larger than life, but I can't come across as threatening without looking like I'm overcompensating. I will have to use the few resources that I am allowed in the interview to their utmost which, aside from myself, are limited to my grandfather and Erasa.

If I pull on my grandfather's old title as the Ox King then I will immediately be associated with the violence that he is so notorious for, but if I don't bring it up then it will look even worse when it becomes obvious that he is, indeed, my grandfather. So, I'll use his former rank to gain some prestige, even if it is stained with blood. It might even get me some support thanks to how strong he was in his youth.

As for you, Erasa, we'll give them that fresh view that they want so badly. I'll need you to tell them about the experiences that you've had in just your short time with us. If they give you an opening to speak then be sure to tell them what you know. They'll be expecting you to only know bits and pieces of the truth of my life. Tell them everything you can without seeming overbearing. If they ask about our powers then be sure to tell them about them and mention that you're beginning to learn from me also. With any luck, they'll want a demonstration, and that means you'll need a partner. If that happens then Videl will probably be your opponent. They wouldn't let me so that it couldn't be staged. Since this will be happening in an area that the news company set up prior to our arrival, they can't claim that we planted any kind of props in the area."

Bulma chuckled at her godson's quick mind as Erasa timidly raised her hand and began to speak, "Um, I know that you're super-powered and all, but I'm still just a teenage girl that just began to train. How am I supposed to beat Videl?"

Gohan smirked, "In three days time you'll have been training every day for four days straight, you'll be plenty strong enough. Krillin is also a normal human, and he only trained with Roshi for eight months before entering his first tournament. He made it all the way to the semi fighters and probably would've faced my dad in the finals if Roshi hadn't beaten him. He did lose but it was a tough fight from what I hear. Even back then, Roshi was stronger than Hercule ever has been or will be and Videl is only slightly stronger than her father. If Krillin could fight with Roshi after only six months then you can beat Videl after only four days, I promise."

Erasa meekly nodded her head as Bulma stepped back to front and center, "Well this has been inspiring and productive and all that bull, but we have homeschooling to get back to. I'll send her home before sunset so that you can work her to death again. Seeya."

Gohan smirked as the screen black. Throwing on a Gi, he headed for the front door to leave. _I need to let Grandpa know what's going on so that he can get ready. Then I need to make a quick stop at Roshi's. After all of that, it'll be snack time. Surely, Erasa will be home after that to start training._


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 30

"Good job 'Ras", Gohan said as he reached a hand down to the exhausted blonde on the forest floor.

"The interview is today and I've barely slept. How am I supposed to fight Videl like this? I couldn't fight off a dust bunny right now", Erasa panted out.

Gohan dropped his hand and reached for his backpack nearby, "Roshi told me the best way to make you strong was to make you break your human limits and to do that you have to be pushed past your breaking points. You're still not at your limits, but after the last couple of nights of nonstop training and learning with Bulma back at Capsule Corps all day you should be much further ahead of most humans. All in all, you should be close in strength to Videl, and after a Sensu bean, you should be just a little stronger because of the accelerated healing of your muscles.

Now the Sensu bean will give you one last power boost and make you feel rested, but you still don't have the years of techniques and fighting to rely on. You'll have to be patient to make up for that. She's hot-headed and overconfident and you're going to be cool and collected. Let her rush at you and stand firm. You're not fighting to just prove that you're stronger or faster, you're fighting to prove that you are overall better. Any questions?"

Erasa nodded, "Just one, can I have that bean already?"

Gohan smirked and handed her the Sensu bean. In an instant, she was back on her feet and rushing through the trees back to the house. _I really didn't think she'd be this willing to fight her old friend. She must be over the sad point and getting to the pissed off point, grief is such an odd thing._

Inside the house, Erasa was hurriedly getting ready for the day. After scalding the dirt off of her in the shower, she threw on her own Gi. With a grin, she stared at the mirror as she studied herself. She tugged her gray top down further through her belt so that it didn't look as bulky. As she ran her hands over it to smooth any unwanted folds, she felt the stitches that made up Gohan's symbol. _All because of him, everything that I get to do now is because I stopped a cute, lost guy on the street and played a prank on him._

 _I can finally look at myself and know that I don't have to worry about starving. I have an amazing new home that I could only have dreamed off if not for him and his group. I'm learning to fight while also being tutored by Bulma Briefs herself. I get to go to an alien planet so that we can bring back the dead. I get to call this amazing guy all mine, on top of it all. I have no excuse for failure now, everyone has made sure of that._

 _Now I just have to make sure that I stay calm and collected like he said. I can't go getting angry about everything again. I can't let her get in my head, because if I do then I'll always be one step behind her. If that happened, I couldn't look Gohan or any of them in the eye. Watch out Videl, I'm going to prove that I'm not as helpless and useless as you think._

Taking a deep breath, she walked back to the front door to find Gohan leaning against the door in a fresh Gi of his own. She smiled as his eyes flicked to hers and he motioned for her to follow along. Once outside, he hovered up into the air while she yelled for the duo was in the sky with the nearly translucent trail from Gohan taking the lead while the golden trail of Nimbus followed after.

Gohan stayed focused as he stretched his sense out ahead of him to appraise the situation. _We've got about twenty minutes to get there, so no rush, but the square is already packed. The rest of the city feels almost deserted, did everyone take the day off for this? Whatever, that isn't an issue anyway. Now, where's grandpa? Ah, got him. He should be arriving ten minutes early, and he's right on schedule, with a big damn escort by the feel of it. I guess having the respect of what used to an entire kingdom does come in handy. Now, where are the other key players? I feel Videl already there but I don't sense anyone similar to her. Where in the hell is that oaf? Oh? So we're hanging back for a grand entrance are we Hercule? While crushing you wasn't my original intention, if I must do it then I will do it correctly._

Falling back beside Erasa he began to explain the plan as they flew, "We'll be there shortly. I want you to go on ahead after we make sure that Grandpa's entrance is made. Hercule wants all the attention on him so he's sent the others on his team on ahead and he will wait until we are seated. Since his entrance is so important to him I'm going to hang back and help him out. Grandpa will make sure that no one tries to pressure any questions out of you until we are actually started. Do not let anyone goad you along, Videl isn't your only fight today, nearly everyone there will be a Satan fan and they aren't going to be throwing roses and compliments at us, but we can't retaliate. We're going to use the one tactic that they cannot pick apart, we're going, to be honest, and proud. Understand?"

Erasa nodded and faced forwards again as the city came into view. _He's so focused. It's like a totally different Gohan. I mean, sure, he's always serious, but this is more like a military mindset. I guess this is what a childhood of battle does to you._ The two teens pulled back high above the crowded square and watched as the Ox King's escort arrived with cameras focused on it.

Four older but spotless blacked out humvees pulled up and spread out in a box shape, each facing towards another corner. A large black jetcopter with the horned helmet emblazoned on the sides landed in the middle of the humvees. Three doors opened on each humvee as a guard in a black suit and tie stepped out of each one weaponless but intimidating. After the all-clear was given, the side doors of the jetcopter slid open and four more, two on each side, stepped down. At last, the jetcopter shifted as the large man inside moved for the door.

The Ox King himself stepped out at last in all of his glory. The black suit and maroon vest stretched across his massive shoulders as he stood up to his full height. While he was still just a human, he was not a man to be looked over. He had spent his years without his family trying to better his village. Thanks to this, gone was the well-rounded grandpa of Gohan's childhood. In his place stood the proud and powerful student of Master Roshi.

At the massive man's first step, every guard fell into formation with two ranks of three in front of him and another two ranks fell in step behind him and two guards to each side. The man was completely protected without it even seeming necessary. He towered over all of his men. It almost seemed as though the guards were keeping him away from the civilians instead of the other way spectators standing along the aisle pressed back into the crowd to give the procession as much room as possible.

 _I'm glad I let him handle this, I wouldn't have been able to organize this. He has made it painfully obvious that he is intimidating, what with the vehicles and the formation. Yet, he has not come across as a threat. He seems more like an animal being lead through a crowd, if you don't mess with him you'll be fine, but if you rattle his cage you will suffer. I think mom should've made me study with him for all those years. It's not often that a former king can capture and hold an audience of this size. It's almost a political hostage situation._

The giant of a man reached the stage that had been set up with cameras still trained on him and took the abnormally large chair that had been prepared for him. His guards took up position between the local police that surrounded the stage. The jetcopter powered down now that it was apparent that there was no immediate threat as the humvees rearranged with their rear ends towards the crowds, ready to move in an instant if need be.

Gohan looked over to Erasa with a smirk, "I don't expect you to top that, just swoop in on Nimbus and calmly take your seat. I bet riding a golden cloud is impressive enough."

Erasa gulped and nodded as she readied her nerves, "Let's go, Nimbus."

The cloud gently accelerated as if sensing the need to be impressive. Gliding down, Nimbus swooped down just over the heads of the crowd. Circling the stage twice, it came to a stop and smoothly sunk lower than normal. Taking the hint, Erasa twirled her legs around and gently slid off of the puffy cloud.

With a friendly wave and smile, she turned and took her seat on middle with Ox on the end. The crowd just stared further awestruck at the strange group while Erasa flashed Videl the smallest of her smiles before turning and conversing Ox. Videl looked on dumbfounded as the beast of a man conversed with her old friend. The same old friend that was in a Gi and looking so confident.

Gohan grinned as he watched Erasa capture all of the attention. _She's as bad as Bulma is. A smile and wave and the entire crowd are wondering what the hell is going on with her. Now let's go find the "The Champ!". Dear Kami, Krillin was right, if Cell had just killed this man on live t.v. then we could've avoided all this and just wished him back with everyone else._ Gohan shook off his melancholy mood and descended towards Hercule behind a nearby building. He looked down and the brightly dressed men and women below him with a chuckle. _A marching band? His grand plan was a marching band? He could've requested royal guards or paid for some bodyguards or exotic belly dancers or anything, but no, this idiot with his local marching band. It almost seems pointless now to ruin it. Nah, it'll still get under his skin._

Gohan finished his descent and hooked his arm through Hercule's as he stood beside him, "hey guys, you can take off there's been a change of plan."

As Hercule twisted his head to look at who had grabbed him and gave out orders he was yanked into super speed. A blur of color later and the two were in the middle of the aisle. Gohan smirked as he levitated noticeably off the ground next to Hercule, who was staring at his new location in amazement.

"Uh, how'd we get over here so fast?", the afroed man asked himself aloud.

"I thought you were able to see through everything I do Hercule?", Gohan asked him quietly.

Seeming to notice the youth floating next to him yet again, Hercule shoved a beefy finger in his direction, "LIsten here punk! I don't like those tricks, so you stop that and walk like a normal person right now! Where'd my band go anyways? They were supposed to play me in!"

"Careful now, Champ, you're already causing a scene", Gohan whispered conspiratorially as the crowd around them began to murmur with looks of confusion.

Hercule paled as he realized that he'd been tricked already, "Let's just go on up to the stage and settle this like gentlemen, whaddya say?"

Gohan nodded amicably and motioned for the man on the ground to lead the way. Levitating higher, Gohan drifted across the audience to let them see that he was not using tricks for themselves. _With any luck, a few people will realize the truth before this can really get started and get us some momentum building. I don't need to convince the reporter, I need to convince the people._

Finally alighting on the stage, Gohan sat opposite of Hercule nearest the reporters at the head of the two groups. Hercule kept a well-practiced mask on as anger flamed in his eyes. His daughter was much less subtle, Videl was visibly tense and irritated from her scrunched eyebrows to her clenched jaw to her fingers gripping at her legs. The announcer for the Cell Games was obviously trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

Gohan meanwhile was patiently waiting for the interview to begin since the cameras had been rolling since people first started to arrive. Erasa and Ox were still quietly chatting away, with the massive man even eliciting a few laughs from the considerably smaller girl. The reporter watched the two opposing groups with growing apprehension.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen worldwide, I am Kendall Freeman with Channel Four here to bring you the truth. Several nights ago, a battle took place in and above West City. Two Golden Fighters were seen coming to blows and ending in a massive light show high above the rooftops. Upon further investigation, we discovered the two combatants to be Vegeta Briefs and Gohan Son, who is here to try and give us the whole story. He brought with him his girlfriend Erasa, whom he met and saved not too long ago, and his grandfather, the former Ox King of Fire Mountain.

On the other side of me is Hercule Satan to try and prove yet again that everything was nothing but tricks. He brought his daughter Videl, who is a rather accomplished fighter and popular heroine in Satan City, and Tim Jackson, the man who reported the Cell Games and saw the Champs greatest achievement in person.

Now let's get down to business. Gohan, why don't we start with what is probably the broadest of all the questions for the day. How could you even start to explain the things you can do?"

Gohan smirked, "That's easy enough, it's because of something called Ki."

"Ki? Could you maybe give us a bit more detailed explanation?", Kendall asked with a hint of doubt.

"Sure! Ki is what keeps everyone and everything alive and going. It's the energy inside of you. Through a lot of practice, you can harness your ki and learn to do incredible things with it. Like any other part of your body, the more you use it the stronger it'll become", Gohan explained.

Kendall pursed his lips, "If this Ki is achieved through practice, then how is it that our champion seems to have no knowledge of this?"

"I do have knowledge of it! It's a bunch of bull cooked up by old nutjobs that had nothing better to do than sit in their temples and smoke pot all day!", Hercule declared.

Before Kendall could regain control, Gohan cut in, "That's an interesting thing to say, Hercule. Most of the temples across the world helped build and shape martial arts as you know it. Are you saying that it's all pointless? If so then why do you so adamantly pursue the arts?"

"I know that, of course, but those were the real material artist, not some poser punks! I pursue the real deal, unlike those phonies that came before me!", the loud man announced.

"I'm sorry to seem so ill-prepared but humor me if you will, what was the first tournament that you tried to compete in?", Gohan asked innocently. Kendall had given up on regaining control just yet and instead watched the debate with everyone else.

Hercule puffed himself up, "If you were a real martial artist then you'd know that I first tried to compete in the twenty-third tournament, but I, unfortunately, lost in the preliminaries to a former champion known as King Chappa."

"King Chappa, you say? That's interesting because he once lost to another man Son Goku, the champion of the twenty-third tourney. He defeated the Red Ribbon Army, the great demon king Piccolo, his reincarnation, and if you were a real martial artist then you would have recognized my father at the Cell Games. I mean the man won the tournament that you couldn't even qualify for, you'd think you'd at least remember the kanji on his Gi", Gohan finished offhandedly.

Hercule stammered for words, "Well I don't really see how that ties in. I mean, he was a trickster. Sure, he saved the world before me, but he didn't do it at the Cell Games when we really needed him."

"Oh he tried too though, but sadly, we can't even say that you even tried with Piccolo at the tournament", Gohan shrugged as he replied.

Hercule jumped from his seat, "Now how does that matter you scrawny little punk?"

 _Got ya._ Gohan smirked and pinned Hercule still with a lazy glare, "It just seems odd to me that he defeated Piccolo, who was obviously a real threat and not staged, and yet you weren't even strong enough to try and step in? Then when Cell appeared, he fought his hardest and it wasn't enough but yet the man that supposedly did kill Cell was the same man that didn't even try against Piccolo.

Now presuming that what we do are tricks, you still couldn't stand against Piccolo and see through his tricks while my father defeated him. Now, let's say that what we do are not tricks, what chance would you really have had against Cell if we were being honest?"

Seeing Hercule go pale and stammer for words, Kendall took over again, "Well that's certainly an interesting point and we'll have to come back to it later. Now let's get some other opinions from Erasa, Videl, and the Ox King."

 _He left out Tim Jackson, I guess we'll be avoiding the topic of Cell entirely from here on. That renders him pretty much useless. Gohan one, Hercule zero._

"Now, Ms. Videl, you attended school with Erasa and even Gohan here for a short while didn't you?", Kendall asked.

Videl's eyes were blazing as she answered, "Yeah, that's right. I thought Erasa and I were best friends, but when Gohan came along she suddenly blew me off like she'd been brainwashed or something. When I pointed out how boy crazy she was being, she got herself homeschooled and moved. As for Gohan, he's crazy in a whole different way. He threatened my friend Sharpner right off the bat, who went missing only a day before Gohan left school."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up as he turned towards Erasa, "Anything you'd like to add, Ms. Erasa?"

Erasa nodded her head, "Yes, I did leave school because of our disagreement, but I moved for other reasons. I had a chance to upgrade my housing while also getting an amazing tutor. It ended up working out for the best since now I can study and make sure that I understand, while Gohan can train me in martial arts in a much bigger yard.

As for Sharpner going missing, I don't really know what happened to him, but I know that he was hanging out with a rough crowd, so that may be somewhere to start. I hope that they find him or at least find some leads on him soon. Now Gohan did threaten Sharpner, but that's probably my fault. I should've warned Gohan that Sharpner could come across really bad, and I knew that Gohan didn't handle threats well, so again it's probably my fault."

Videl grit her teeth as she spat back, "Since when do you even care about fighting? You just saw a chance to spend even more with him!"

Erasa smiled sadly as she replied, "I used to not care, but after we had our falling out I was ready to stop feeling helpless. I asked Gohan to train and he has been. I can honestly say that I feel like I've really learned a lot already."

Videl laughed viciously, "Isn't that nice? Would you like to measure yourself up against a real martial artist maybe? That way you could see that the useless tricks he's teaching you won't help you any."

"He hasn't taught me any of the Ki techniques yet, but he's taught me plenty of standard fighting techniques. If you would like a match then I'll be happy to honor it, Videl", Erasa answered.

Kendall held up a hand for attention, "Easy now ladies. How about we get Mr. Ox's statements first, and if you both still want to fight afterward you can, okay?"

Erasa nodded and sat calmly back in her seat. Videl meanwhile clenched her jaw back shut and began to stretch her hands in and out of fists. _There's the fight set up, which Videl will be too focused on the match to help her dad anymore. That just leaves Hercule. I still have Grandpa and myself fully focused. Erasa could still be of help, but I'd rather her focus on her fight. If she wins then it seals the deal, but if she doesn't then we only have a fifty-fifty shot at winning this on words alone._

"Now, Mr. Ox, what is your take on your grandson's choices in life as well as your son-in-law's and his friends", Kendall asked nervously.

Ox shifted his eyes down to stare at the much smaller man several chairs away, "I feel like they've been persecuted for far too long. My daughter was a strong-willed girl who loved Son Goku from the first time they met, and I had to agree with her, he was like a force of nature. His son, thankfully, inherited that trait from him. Both of them are heroes, not tricksters but true heroes. I claimed my kingdom through blood and battle, and I can honestly say that in my prime I could've crushed Hercule Satan, even now I could probably beat him. I can also say that even in my prime I would not last a second against any of Goku's friends, Goku himself, or Gohan.

"I watched Goku get beaten to the brink of death more time than I care to remember. He saved the planet more times than anyone will ever know. Now, I get to watch my grandson follow in his footsteps. Gohan surpassed everyone when he was eleven without even realizing it. He stepped out to battle Cell as a young boy, when there were no cameras rolling and no microphones to catch his words, but he still stepped out to fight. He nearly lost his arm in that fight, and he did lose a father. What do you suppose he did?"

Kendall looked on in shock, "I can't say I have a clue."

Ox grinned, "He stepped up and took care of his pregnant mother. Then the worst thing that could happen to him happened. His mother, my daughter, died. The little baby boy passed shortly after she did. Again, what do you think he did?

I'll tell you what he didn't do. He didn't hijack a global broadcast and threaten to destroy the planet. He didn't go crazy and start killing people. He didn't do anything wrong. No, all he did was go on an adventure as his own kind of grieving. While he was on that adventure, he changed. He took out criminals, sometimes he even killed them. He honed his skills. He found happiness and peace when the world refused to offer him any.

If you really want to know what I think of Gohan, Goku, and all of their friends, then just look around out in front of us. There is an ocean of faces in front of us, they are all alive because of them. With every threat getting bigger and bigger, they get stronger and stronger. They don't drag the world into the fight. Instead, they shoulder that burden alone and don't expect anything in return. That's how they've always been. The only regret I've ever heard them mention is the fact that Hercule has taken the credit for their deed. It's not that they want the credit, they just don't want him to benefit from something he didn't do."

Kendall openly gaped at the massive man as the words calmly boomed across the eerily silent square. Hercule stared abashedly towards the ground. Tim Jackson was obviously sweating as he recalled he never actually saw the end of the Cell Games.

Gohan quietly whispered to Kendall, "We probably need to do something, you look like a statue."

Kendall jerked back upright and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about that folks, I just got a little caught up in the moment. Mr. Ox, if half of what you say is true, then the world owes these people a great debt that we will never be able to fully repay. Hercule would like to make any more statements."

All eyes shifted to the brutish man who had been silent for some time. Hercule sat hunched over with sweat building on his pale forehead. His lips quivered slightly as he stared at the ground. Sluggishly, he stood to his feet and quietly spoke into a microphone, "I'm sorry. I need to be going home. Goodbye to all of you."

Like a man beyond his years, Hercule shuffled off the stage and out of the crowd. _That's a solid victory, but I doubt that Videl will back down even now. This won't even be a fight as much as it will a beat down._

"Erasa! You and me right now!", Videl shrieked as she shoved her chair away as she stood.

After receiving a nod from Gohan, Erasa stood and followed Videl to the front of the stage. Kendall began to object only to have Gohan place his hand on his arm and shake his head, "Videl needs to blow off steam, and Erasa needs some sort of closure. I'll be sure that they don't go too far."

Stepping between the two girls Gohan spoke up for everyone to hear, "This will the same rules as a tournament. If you land off of the stage, fail to rise after ten seconds, or give up you lose. There will be no hitting below the belts. Fight!"

Gohan stepped back watched. Both of the girls sank down into their respective stances. Videl immediately began to circle Erasa who stood firm and turned her body to match Videl.

"I'll show the world that he's lying to you, to everyone!", Videl declared.

"You saw your dad, Videl. What else would've put him in that condition?", Erasa tried to reason.

Videl shook her head furiously, "Maybe his knee injury acted up."

Erasa just sighed at her ability to deny the truth, as did the rest of the world seemingly. Seeing Erasa's pity, Videl ran forward with a roar and her arm pulled back a full power punch. Erasa centered her weight as low as she dared and waited as she saw the sloppy blow coming.

As the black-gloved fist came hurtling for her face, Erase ducked down and dug an elbow into Videl's wide open ribs. Raising up again, she grabbed the still partially extended punch and turned sharply towards the inside of the arm. She wasn't strong enough to throw Videl, but it was enough to slam Videl around and down face first. Erasa stepped back several paces to wait.

In no time, Videl was clambering back to her feet with a bloody nose and already swelling lip. Gohan cringed as he looked on. _She's not even worrying about defense. She's not trying to fight, she just wants to brawl._ Gohan watched as she let loose another yell and ran for Erasa.

Erasa stepped aside from the telegraphed kick and let Videl slide past her out of control. Just as she almost out of reach, Erasa threw a sidekick towards the off-balanced Videl catching her square in the stomach. Erasa watched Videl stagger back briefly and regroup before running forward again.

 _Well, it's not like I'm going to get a better practice opportunity for that move._ Erasa let her hands open a little more as Videl drew closer. _Alright, Gohan said I rushed it too much so I need to wait just a little longer_. Erasa waited until Videl was almost on her before shifting to the left and avoiding a jab while weaving a hand into her guard and grabbing her neck. _Don't twist my ankle. Don't. Twist._ Moving a foot behind Videl's legs, Erasa shoved back and down on Videl's throat while dragging her feet towards her.

The end result, Videl was forcefully slammed against the ground. A loud woof was heard as all the air rushed out of the raven-haired girl. Erasa watched her former friend's eyes lose focus while she struggled to catch her breath. She was vaguely aware of Gohan performing a count and the crowd counting with him.

"Eight...Nine...Ten!", Gohan declared before grabbing a bottle of water from Kendall and dumping the contents on Videl.

"What happened?", the groggy and shocked Videl asked with a splutter.

"You got careless and you lost", Gohan said before turning and congratulating Erasa.

Ox stepped towards the two, "Great job Erasa! Now, why don't you get on out of here? I'll handle the rest."

Kendall rushed forward, "Woah! We aren't done yet! What about the golden form or how you learned to use Ki?"

"He can answer anything that you actually need to know, but I will give you a little show", Gohan said with a smirk as he scooped Erasa up Bridal style.

Ox grinned while Kenda, Tim, Videl, and everyone else watched as he lifted into the air. With a short yell, golden flames sprang around Gohan and enveloped Erasa as well. His hair lifted and took on a golden aura. The sudden shock of power rippled through the crowd sending banners, posters, clothes, and hair flapping in the wind. Flashing a smirk from Gohan and a tired wave from Erasa, they blasted away leaving a golden trail a distant boom as the sound barrier broke in the distance.

"So I guess it just us now Mr. Ox", Kendall nervously said as he turned away from the spectacle.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 31

Videl was, to say the least, shell-shocked. She had angrily marched through the crowd of spectators, all the while ignoring the disgusted looks and even worse insults. She had made it home and had initially wanted to do nothing except pace her room and rant. Instead, she was sitting on the edge of her bed and staring out the window at the sky.

 _She beat me. I can't believe it but she actually beat me. Kami, I've been an awful friend. I said so much that I should never have. Then there's Gohan, no wonder he didn't like to stay in one place. My father took his credit, my father discredited everything him or his family has ever done by calling it tricks. Hell, I've discredited everything that he's ever done._

 _I would love to think otherwise but I can't. The whole world just saw him fly. Everyone saw me get beaten by a girl who is, by all rights, not a fighter. On top of that, there's that transformation of his to account for. You could literally feel the power. He wasn't using fans and lights. The air itself was charged with power._

"I have to make up for this", Videl whispered to herself as she lay back on her bed.

Hours away, Gohan and Erasa were landing in front of their home while Gohan praised his pupil, "You did wonderful today, but that doesn't mean that we can relax. On the universal scale, Videl is nothing compared to everything out there."

"You just couldn't stop at 'You did great' could you?", Erasa asked with a tired smile while walking up the stairs.

"Of course not. Now, let's get some food and we'll call it an early night, but tomorrow morning I'm raising the weight of your clothes. If you were able to fight Videl with your weights on then you're ready for more", Gohan said while taking her hand and walking to the kitchen.

While the young couple enjoyed their short, relaxing evening, something of a celebration was going on Capsule Corps. Vegeta walked through halls yelling, "Woman, Boy, to the kitchen immediately! We are going to the park!"

"Are you serious, Dad?", came the excited yell of Trunks from several hallways down.

"You're damn right I'm serious, I wish to see every fan of that oaf in all of their dejected glory!", Vegeta crowed.

Bulma shook her head while walking down the halls to meet her mighty prince and her son. _I'll have to find more celebrities that he hates and oust them. If I get enough of them at once he might even want to take a family vacation._

As the three gathered in the front yard Bulma had a thought, "Oh, Vegeta, do you know how you're always complaining about my aircraft and cars? Well, why don't you fly us to the park or anywhere in the world that you want to go? Hell, you can even turn Super Saiyan if you want."

Vegeta visibly struggled to squash his look of excitement as he scooped Bulma up and cradled her in his arms while Trunks held tight to his back. With a brilliant burst of energy, he hurled them through the sky with a golden aura blazing around them.

All over the world, people dealt with the surprising news. Some protested in the streets demanding that Satan is held accountable. Others protested the opposite, claiming that Hercule was still the true hero and that all the rest was just tricks. Those who knew of Goku, rejoiced as the truth was revealed. There were even those who merely continued with their day, content with the knowledge that they were still alive regardless of who the hero was.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 32

"I must say, I didn't expect to see you again for quite some time, Piccolo", King Kai stated while looking at the tall green being.

"It's not like a planned on being killed", Piccolo sourly replied.

"Hm, sounds like you're a deadbeat at planning than", the short blue Kai said with a chortle and several snorts.

"Your jokes are still horrible. Anyways, what can you tell me about the people that killed me?", Piccolo pressed.

King Kai pouted slightly but answered nonetheless, "Nothing much to tell, they were Cooler and Kuriza and they are both members of Frieza's family. You should know all of this though. Not only that, you should've at least been able to hold them off now that I think about it."

"That's exactly my point! I am more than strong enough to have taken Cooler from what Goku and Vegeta told me years ago. Yet I was crushed before I could even raise my power. Do you have any idea as to why they were so strong?", Piccolo ranted before a thought struck him, "Oh and where's Goku?"

"He's off training with Pikkon, you'd like him, but he should be back here soon. On to the important matter, lean down her so that I can read that mind of yours better", King Kai ordered.

Piccolo did as asked and stayed still as the kai tossed his turban aside and rested his palm on Piccolo's forehead. Keeping his mind clear, he didn't struggle as the foreign consciousness brushed across his memories. After only a few seconds his mental guest withdrew, leaving his mind to him and him alone once again. He watched as King Kai stayed quiet and seemed to be deep in thought.

 _So that's what the mind of a Kai feels like? I have to admit, it was impressive. His power is lower than Gohan's, Vegeta's, my own, and Goku's, but it has a different feel to it. It's not as intimidating but it's a lot more focused. I get the feeling that if this guy were to actually focus his power that he'd be a force to be reckoned with when it came to most fighters. Hell, a few years ago I would have had a hard time with him if he truly tried. I suppose that's a good sign of growth though._

"So what can you tell me?", Piccolo respectfully asked after the recent reminder of who he was talking to.

King Kai looked up and offered a weak smile, "How about this, you just enjoy your time here while you wait for the others to wish you, Dende and Popo back. By the way, thank you for respecting the rules and making them travel snake way, even if they will only barely get done with it. While you visit and train with Goku, I'll talk to the other Kai's and try to figure out a solution to all of this."

"I would prefer to know what's going on, actually", Piccolo pressed.

"No, this is too big to shove at you. This problem has far more implications than you could imagine. All I can tell is train and be prepared for anything. You might have to fight one another, kill one another, and even abandon one another, but you can not take on the root of all of this. I'm sorry", the Kai looked ragged and exhausted by the time his little speech was done. He turned and began to walk away back in his deep thoughts.

Piccolo rallied himself for one more attempt, "King Kai, with all respect, you told Goku to avoid Frieza at all cost but we won. Now, your telling us to do the same thing again, but we just can't. This is a threat to the Earth, to our home, we can not just avoid the bigger issue and hope that you find a solution. I need to know.."

"Silence, Piccolo!", King Kai turned and stared at the Namekian as the red aura of Kaioken surrounded him, "This is a problem for the Kai's, and you as a mortal are not to interfere. It is an issue we handled long ago and we will handle it once again."

The aura died down to a mere haze as the small god-like being turned and walked away. Piccolo watched him leave with a mild sense of shock. _His power, it just jumped higher than Gohan. If he's so damn powerful, then why don't these Kai's ever interfere_

Kami's voice resonated in his head, "There's a natural order that must be followed, and death and destruction are a part of that order. The Kai's are strong, but they are creators and guardians of the universe and would upset the balance if they interfered too much. As such, they only watch and hope. Not even in my long life as Kami of Earth did the Kai's ever come forth personally to handle anything."

 _I guess you're right old man._ Piccolo turned towards a new power that had suddenly appeared. He grinned as he took in the familiar orange Gi and spiky hair. The two sets of black eyes met and lite up.

"Piccolo, man is it nice to see someone from Earth. How is everyone? Are Gohan and Chichi doing well? How'd you die anyway, and do I sense Dende and Popo on snake way?", Goku asked as he approached his friend.

Piccolo's smirk faltered, "Gohan and Chichi? Goku, have you ever been watching the Earth?"

Goku shook his head, "I'm dead, and for good this time. The dead shouldn't bother the living. King Kai told me the easiest way to accept that would be to just wait for you guys here. Is something wrong?"

"Chichi's dead Goku. She has been for years. She passed less than a year after you died from complications with a pregnancy. I'm sorry but you're second son didn't make it either. I thought you would've known", Piccolo quietly explained.

Goku stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed, "So she's somewhere in Heaven. She's in Otherworld and I didn't even know it. She was pregnant and I didn't even know it. Wait, that means that Gohan is all alone. Who's taking care of him?"

"Gohan is taking care of himself, don't worry. He has dealt with his grief well, even went on a journey around the world like you did. He's found himself a girlfriend and they have their own place to stay. Right now he's training for another threat that I felt coming to the Earth, that's why Dende, Popo, and myself are all dead. King Kai has told me not to get mixed up in it any further, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?", Piccolo fixed the Saiyan with a glare.

Goku shook his head, "No I don't, I'm sorry. Listen, is Gohan mad at, well you know, me?"

Piccolo snorted, "Please, the kid still idolizes the ground that you walked on. He's definitely changed, nowhere near as soft-hearted as you, but he's still a good kid."

"I see", Goku said as he slowly continued, "I want to come back. If I have to wait to use the Namekian dragon balls to do it then I will, but I need to be there for all you, for Gohan."

"Son, if you're serious about this about this then you'll need to be sure. Right now Gohan still sees you as the greatest, but if you get there and start regretting it he will learn to resent you. Also, make sure that you're still up to scratch before going, he's grown rather fond of fighting", Piccolo finished with a smirk.

"Will do. Now, let's grab some food and you can tell me all about everything!", Goku announced as he raced off.

Piccolo smirked but followed his friend. The two old friends spent the following weeks catching up with one another. Eventually, Dende and Popo joined them. Goku and Piccolo trained together just like they did years ago for the androids while the young guardian learned from King Kai. Mr. Popo busied himself on the small planet of the Grand Kai's tending to the yard and gardens

Meanwhile, on Earth, Videl watched the ground roll by beneath her jetcopter as she approached the ocean. Her mind was filled with the last few days and what was to come. _Everything has just been so crazy. I became homeschooled and quit working for the police. Then there's the money and the coordinates that Dad shoved in my hands. He said it leads to an island. Maybe I'm supposed to hide out there until everything calms down?_

 _I don't want to go hide though. I'll check this place out, but if it's some abandoned island or small little town I'll leave. I need to find Erasa and Gohan to apologize. I need to get back to my training and become better. I need to fix my life. Kami, there's so much I need to do._

She began flying over the open ocean as the land disappeared from sight. Several hours passed as even islands became nonexistent. Videl was growing worried as she checked and rechecked her coordinates with her GPS. At long last, a tiny island with a single house began to draw closer. Navigating her jetcopter, she landed on the edge of the beach and encapsulated it.

Looking around, she saw the simple pink house with beach chairs scattered around. A small pile of toys laid on the front porch and looked heavily used. She listened to as footsteps resonated through the house to come to a head at the front door. Videl rapidly smoothed her clothes as the door opened to reveal a slim blonde woman with a little girl hiding behind her denim-clad leg.

"You're Satan's daughter aren't you? What are you doing here?", The lady asked bluntly but not rudely.

Videl gave a small bow as she hurried to answer, "Yes, my name is Videl Satan. I apologize for my intrusion. My father gave me coordinates to this island and didn't say anything else. I thought that maybe I was supposed to stay here while he calms everyone down since he just left immediately after. Do you have any idea why I'm here?"

"The name's Eighteen. I can't say that I know why he sent you here, none of us have any love for your father. However, I'm not going to judge his daughter because of him. Anything insult you've given us is because of his behavior. From here on out you have a clean slate with me, it's up to you if you want to screw it up this time. Come inside and we'll have a chat", Eighteen said as she led the way inside.

Videl stopped at the doorway as the little girl had stayed behind to study Videl. Videl knelt down to her level and spoke up, "Hello, my name's Videl. What's yours?"

"Marron. You have pigtails too! Will mine get long like yours?", Marron rattled off.

"I'm sure they will as you get older. Now let's go find your mom", Videl stood back up straight to see Eighteen watching her every move. Videl's heart raced until Eighteen gave a small nod as her icy eyes softened slightly.

Following Eighteen through the small living room, they reached the kitchen where an old bearded man and a rather short man sat eating away. Eighteen cleared her throat and waited. The two men both jerked their heads up and followed Eighteen's extended finger to see Videl standing there.

"Great, I finally get to see him be humiliated and his daughter shows up", Krillin muttered.

"Now, now, Krillin, we don't know anything about this girl. She could be a perfectly fine young gal when she's away from her father. You're name's Videl right", Roshi declared more than asked before continuing, "I'm Roshi and this grouch here is Krillin. What can we do for ya?"

Videl forced her gaze to remain steady as she replied, "I don't know. My father just sent me to these coordinates without any explanation. I never expected to find friends of Gohan. That's what you all are, right?"

"Aye, we're all friends of Gohan. Now, there are only two reasons new people show up here. The first is to be trained by the turtle hermit, which is me. The second, and far more often, reason is to attack the Earth. Since I doubt you were sent here to attack the Earth, I would bet that he sent you here to train. When it comes to Ki training, my old Kamehameha wave is still the most well know" Roshi reasoned while picking at the food between his teeth.

Videl's heart sped up as her eyes widened, "You could train me? You could help me fight like Gohan and all of you?"

Krillin glared but kept quiet as his wife stared him down while Roshi slowly answered, "Well, not quite. You see, all of them have gone above and beyond anything I could teach them. They aren't necessarily just martial artists anymore. They are battle hardened warriors. Even if Gohan or Goku or even Vegeta trained you, you'd never be equal to them. Those men have had to kill and in Goku's case even die to protect the Earth and help win fights. Trust me when I say that you do not want to be able to fight like them. That much blood it changes a man and not in an entirely good way."

Videl bowed her head and accepted the explanation, "I understand. I would still like to train and learn what I can then."

Roshi grinned, "Alright, Krillin will get started on it right away. Once you get the basics down, we'll probably send you off to Gohan to train with that Erasa girl. Now run on out and get ready, he'll be there shortly."

After the front door had closed, Krillin turned on his master, "Why the heck did you pair with her with me?"

Roshi took a deep draft of his beer before calmly replying, "Krillin, think for just a moment. You obviously need to work on controlling your emotions. These times of peace have gone to your head and made you lax. Goku taught us better than that. If someone we don't like is trying to change for the better than we should help them. This will help you and her. Besides, your poor attitude will be a better test for her resolve. If she can stand you then she truly wants this. There's more to it of course but that's the immediate reasoning."

"What do you mean by more?", Krillin asked cautiously.

Roshi's face grew serious as he explained, "You told me that Gohan is more serious and Saiyan like now. Combining that with what I can sense from him and that girl with him, he's no longer the soft and kind-hearted boy that we all knew. His heart is still pure because he fights for the right reasons but he's not afraid of bloodshed. Erasa's power feels stressed and worn out after every single training session. When he came by here to ask for advice I saw how hard of a man he's become. In less than a week, he has pushed her more than I did you and Goku in two months. If he can be that ruthless with her, the girl he loves, then how will he treat this whole deal with Videl.

Videl needs to train with Gohan because she'll feel too far behind otherwise. If she just trains with me or even you, it'll take her decades to catch up and she'll be well out of her prime by the time she's a master. Most Ki users start training when they are young because it is so much easier then. If she trains with Gohan though she just might be able to match you in a couple of years, maybe even Tien if she has enough potential. In short, she needs to get used to a brutal and angry teacher because Gohan is not going to show her any unneeded mercy."

Krillin slowly calmed down and accepted the conversation. With a quick kiss to his wife and a hug to his daughter, he made his way outside to began Videl's training. For the next several weeks the two rebuilt her from the ground up. Building strength and endurance consumed the day while rigorous studying filled the nights. Krillin worked Videl into exhaustion each day with the occasional help from Roshi or Eighteen.

Growing stronger by the day, Videl's spirits slowly rose back up but in a new light. No longer was she proud and conceited about her power. _I used to be so weak. I was proud when I'd break a punching bag after weeks of use. Now I could break one in a day or two. I'm faster than I could ever imagine. I can go so much longer. I know so much more. In retrospect, I wasn't even funny with how weak and slow I was. I thought the only one better than me was my father, but neither of us amounted to anything. Dad and I were in comparison to Krillin, and they all say that Gohan is so much stronger than Krillin. Is the gap between Krillin and Gohan really that large?_

Videl continued to train as the days rolled by. Finally, the morning came that she had been waiting for. Krillin had instructed to sit by the ocean before the sun had even risen and meditated. She was to find the power inside of herself and bring it out. The sun was high in the sky as waves crashed to the shore, but Videl had blocked it all out. Slowly the air between her palms shimmered as though heat was gathering. With one final pull on the energy, she was holding a small ball of raw energy between her hands.

She studied it as she struggled to maintain it while Krillin's gruff attitude dropped and he excitedly cheered her on. It was no bigger than a baseball and put off very little heat initially. As she did as instructed, it grew to the size of a small melon while small waves of heat rolled off of it. Suddenly exhaustion overtook her and the ball of energy vanished as she sagged forward.

"That was great, Videl", Krillin assured her as he helped her up.

"You did well", Eighteen said as she approached with a bottle of water for the girl. Videl grinned.

Roshi stood on the porch and made his announcement, "That was good. I think you're ready to go train with Gohan and Erasa now. You can take the rest of the day off and Krillin will take you to them tomorrow morning."

Videl's smile died as she registered the news. _I'm fucked._

Miles away, the young couple of Gohan and Erasa were hard at work. The trip to Namek was nearly here. Gohan was worrying, and Erasa was tired. It had been a chore for the both of them to get her trained fast enough.

"Alright Erasa, you're doing great. Just remember to equalize the energy, you're a little lopsided", Gohan instructed his girlfriend as they hovered in the air.

Weeks had passed since the interview and Gohan had cracked down even harder on Erasa'a training. Bulma had taken to just helping the poor girl do her work so that she could a little extra rest before going home. In those weeks, Erasa had learned to harness her energy to throw simple Ki blast and was currently working on flying. She was progressing far faster than anyone could expect, but Gohan still wasn't satisfied.

 _At this rate, I'll be able to fight Vegeta. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't tried that yet. He does understand that humans need rest and time to recover right? We don't just get back up even stronger from being punched in the face. Wait, did he just say we're going to try fighting?_

Erasa snapped back to reality as a Ki blast blurred towards her. She propelled herself to the side only to find Gohan ready to engage in hand to hand while yelling instruction, "You shouldn't have moved that much. You could've avoided that blast by simply leaning aside and you wouldn't have wasted energy or openned yourself up. Remember the longer you stay rooted in one place the longer you're forcing your enemy to move."

Erasa slipped under the incoming fist and tried to throw a punch only to find herself off balanced as her feet weren't on the ground. The result was a firm but not harmful knee to her stomach and more instructions, "You don't have the ground to anchor and move on. If you need to lean out to punch then remember to expand your energy and use it like you would a platform to push off of. You should have two flows of energy when you fight in the air.

The first is just your basic flight. That's what keeps you airborne and your basic movements. It is always around you and moves with you. The second type is a energy that you shove away from your body to make it move in the desired directions. Once you expel the second type it's gone entirely. Now keep trying."

Erasa grit her teeth and tried to establish a second flow of energy. With the encouragement of an incoming elbow, she forced her energy straight away from her making her zoom away backwards still facing the approaching Gohan. _I get it now._ She slowed to a stop and stood firm as fist and feet flew towards her while Gohan restrained himself to a manageable level. Keeping her feet firm, she envisioned herself standing on a floating platform while twisting, leaning, and weaving the rest of her body between the blows. Whichever way she bent she pushed a small amount of energy away from her to compensate for the change in balance.

Gohan grinned as he watched his student grasp the lesson. He began increasing his speed to push her even further. After several clashes, each ending with Gohan phasing out of sight and reappearing from another angle, Erasa finally had to give ground at a sudden hook kick that she had initially missed.

Gohan held up a hand to signal the end while speaking, "That was great 'Ras. Catch your breath and rest for a few minutes. I have one more thing I want to teach you before you leave for Namek in a few days, but we'll go over that after your break."

Erasa nodded and headed for the ground for yet another bottle of water of the day. _I wonder what the last thing to teach me is? Maybe he has some trick for more energy when fighting. Oh, or maybe humans have a transformation like Super Saiyan! Wait, that's just stupid._ Erasa hurried to drink her water to get back to training, briefly choking due to her excitement.

"Okay FlyBoy, I'm all ready for this last lesson", Erasa said as she jogged over to him.

"Well, you're capable of rapid movement, extreme strength, basic ki blasts, and now flight. That just leaves one thing missing, a speciality attack", Gohan explained with a smirk as her eyes widened.

"I would love that, but wouldn't I just blow myself up or something?", Erasa nervously asked as she fought back her excitement.

"Nah, worst that happens is that it fizzles out. So, what would you like to learn? I can teach you the Kamehameha wave or Masenko", Gohan patiently waited for an answer.

Erasa scuffed her foot on the ground as she quietly asked, "Couldn't you teach me one of your attacks? I know that the Kamehameha wave is really good and it is the turtle school's signature move and the Masenko is the first move that Piccolo taught you, but I'm your student not theirs. I want to learn yours."

Gohan grimaced, "Well, Devourer isn't quite combat ready yet and Grand Smite requires a lot of power and concentration. The Masenko is a really good technique to start with."

Erasa's brow furrowed, "Bullshit, I've seen you use Devourer when you train at night and you think I'm not paying attention. In case you forgot, you taught me how to sense powers and I know that it doesn't require that much power just a lot of focus. I agree that I couldn't do Grand Smite but I can do Devourer. Since you want me to have a speciality attack so badly before I go to Namek, you either teach me this one or none at all."

"Erasa, you don't understand. Anyone in our group has the power to use that technique, but the only ones that could focus that much are myself, Piccolo, my Dad, and maybe Vegeta if he reigned in his temper. Not only that, this move is not designed for friendly fights or even sparing a life. Add the fact that even I can barely stay that focused in a truly heated fight long enough to charge that thing to the fact that you'd have to be willing to kill, would you be able to use it?", Gohan pressed.

Erasa's face fell, "I guess not."

Gohan cringed at her saddened expression, "How about this, I'll teach you the Grand Smite and you'll just have to work to get strong enough to use it."

Erasa perked up slightly and nodded her head. Gohan walked over to her and helped her get in the correct position. When her feet were separated enough to stay balanced and her palm was up and facing away from her, he began to instruct her.

"You're going to want to get angry because of how much control this attack takes, but you have to stay calm. The Kamehameha and most other special attacks only get stronger when you're angry, but this one loses all control and leaves you screwed. Now I'm going to feed my energy into yours to help you know how it feels the first time, but after that, it's all you", Gohan said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Erasa felt her Ki being guided by Gohan's as she remained focused on gathering the energy and holding it. She gasped as the ball thrashed and fought against her.

"Don't focus on the energy, it's part of you and it has to follow you. If you worry about the energy then your Ki becomes worried. Focus on your enemy, which in this case is the clearing before you. Just breathe and focus", Gohan instructed.

Erasa forced herself to take several deep breaths as she grew calmer. Suddenly the Ki in her hand stopped fighting and a soft hum filled the air. She caught the barest glimpse of a dark red in front of her hand. Gohan gave her the affirmative and she knew it was ready.

"Grand Smite", she yelled.

The small but deadly attack ripped across the abandoned clearing tearing up dirt and destroying anything in its path. With a grin, she turned back to Gohan who motioned for her to try again. She calmed herself back down and returned to her previous stance.

Letting her energy gather, she noticed how much harder it was without Gohan guiding her. She recalled the feeling and slowly formed the ball, aleit much smaller this time. Breathing deeply, she tried to tame her Ki. Minutes slowly ticked by as she fought to remain calm. _This is my energy and I will control it not the other way around!_ With one last deep exhale, the attack calmed down to it's wine red color.

"Grand Smite!", she yelled once more as the much smaller ripped across the already destroyed ground.

Gohan clapped behind her, "Good job! You'll need to meditate a lot more to gain control over it, since enemies aren't going to let you charge for that long. Let's call it a day, you need to rest up, you're heading out first thing in the morning.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 33

"What's with you sourpuss?", Erasa asked as she flew next to Gohan.

"Just stay focused and you'll find out when we get there", Gohan growled out.

Erasa opted not to respond and just faced back towards the front. _Jeez, it was just a question. What could've crawled up his ass I wonder? Maybe he's tired, he did stay up and train all night after telling me that we should "call it a day". Then again he could just be pissed because of how slow I am at flying._

"Gohan? I think I'm going to wear myself out before we ever get there. I know that you'd have been there already", Erasa tentatively announced.

"You're doing fine, 'Ras. We'll still get there on time and this will help you a lot", Gohan replied sullenly.

Erasa shook her head but just kept quiet as they flew over the changing landscape. Eventually, the domed building of Capsule Corps came into view. Swooping down, the teens landed on the well-manicured lawn in front of the back door where the others were already gathered. Erasa looked around at the mix of familiar and new faces and let out a gasp as she saw a familiar set of blue eyes and pigtails.

"Videl?", Erasa asked in shock.

Videl stared at the ground as she spoke, "Hey there, Erasa. It's nice to see you."

Erasa just nodded as Gohan stepped forward a mild look of anger, "What's she doing here?"

Roshi stepped forward to explain as he planted himself in front of the young Saiyan, "Calm down there, Gohan. She's been training with Krillin, Eighteen, and myself for the last month or so. She has realized that what her father, and even herself, did was wrong. Now she wants to train to protect the Earth alongside the rest of us. Are you really going to stay mad at her even at this?"

Gohan relaxed and let his glare softened as he replied, "No, but that doesn't mean I want to be buddy- buddy with her right away either."

"That's fine. You two will have plenty of time to learn to get along. After all, you're going to take over her training and get her up to speed", Roshi said as he turned and walked away.

"What!", Gohan's voice boomed across the yard.

"I agree with Gohan. What do you mean?", Erasa cut in while Gohan's face turned red with anger.

"Enough! All you need to shut up and think for a damn minute", Vegeta cut in, "The girl needs to be trained and Gohan is the strongest one available that can actually tolerate other people. Now, all that you need to know is very simple. Pig-tails, be prepared to for what will probably be the roughest time in your life to date. Blondy, get over it, you know that he isn't going to try anything, well, unless you give him permission. Gohan, fucking deal with it. That's right, just find your balls and fucking deal with it. Now, there were supposed to be three women in that spaceship and no one on my damn lawn by now!"

Everyone stared briefly at the fuming prince before beginning to move. Erasa quickly met Eighteen and just brushed off Videl, who did the same. Bulma, Eighteen, and Erasa quickly said their goodbyes to everyone else and boarded the ship. Krillin blasted off with Roshi on his back and Marron in his arms. Trunks scurried back inside, out of the way of his father's wrath. This left just Vegeta, Videl, and Gohan awkwardly standing in the yard.

"Well, I'm going to train the brat now that the woman can't make him stop and take breaks. You two have a wonderful time as you try to kill each other", Vegeta announced as he walked inside.

Gohan glared at the short man before turning back to Videl, "I guess you should head home for the day. We'll start training tomorrow. I'll meet you outside of the school after you get out of class."

"Krillin said that I would be able to stay with you. After everything happened, my dad up and left. I have no idea where he is and the house has been sold. I had a little money but I gave to Krillin so that they could move out of Roshi's in return for training me. Besides, I quit school and enrolled in homeschooling", Videl said to the ground.

"Fine, let's go", Gohan said with a huff as he lifted into the air.

"I can't fly", Videl simply said.

"Nimbus!"

The golden cloud rapidly appeared at his side as he motioned for Videl to get on, only for her to fall through to the ground.

"Oh, you have to be fucking with me!", Gohan exclaimed.

"Well, I should've expected to fall through. I mean, it's just a cloud", Videl said as she got up and rubbed her back.

"That's not why. It only carries the pure of heart. Oh, just forget it", Gohan grumbled before throwing her over his shoulder and blasted into the sky.

Videl screamed as they blasted through the air and the ground turned into a blur underneath them. She cursed and pounded on Gohan's back screaming to stop. Gohan flew up higher and stopped and held her out away from him.

"We are roughly fifty- thousand feet above the ground. If you don't stop you're damn screaming and squirming I'm going to drop you and let you experience just how high that really is before I catch you. Understood?", Gohan said to the pale-faced girl.

Videl merely nodded much to Gohan's annoyance as he slung her roughly back over his shoulder and continued his flight to his home. The raven-haired girl stayed flight for the remainder of the trip. After only a few more minutes, Gohan lowered to the ground in front of his house and dropped Videl on her butt.

Videl stood up and faced towards the house with raised eyebrows, "I guess you really have made Erasa's life better."

Gohan merely grunted and headed inside. Videl sighed and hung her head as she followed him inside.

"Guest rooms are on the second floor, just pick one out. We start training as soon as you're unpacked", Gohan said with his back turned.

"Of course, I'll try to hurry", Videl said quietly.

Videl made her way up and chose the white and blue bedroom as her own. _Well, he may be an asshole, but I can't really blame him for it. Plus, I have a bed here at least. At Roshi's, I just slept on the floor._ Throwing out a capsule, two stuffed duffel bags appeared. She hurried to empty the bags of her few belongings and grabbed a fresh pair of spandex shorts and a baggy white shirt.

Making her way back downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and living room only to find them both empty. Heading out of the front door, Videl saw Gohan standing in the middle of the yard with his arms crossed and facing towards the mountaintop. She pursed her lips and started towards the obviously annoyed teen.

"I'm ready", Videl softly announced.

Gohan visibly tensed as he lashed out, "Would you stop sounding so damn frightened! Where in the hell is your pride? Your fighting spirit?"

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, I just keep thinking of everything that my dad has done and that I've done. How could you possibly be alright with this?", Videl asked nervously.

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "Look, I'm not going to lie, I don't want to train you, but I know that the Earth could always use more protectors. Since the others seem to insist that I train you then I will, but you'll just have to deal with me the same as I have to deal with you. Now, do you know how to control your Ki at all?"

Videl nodded as Gohan continued, "Then at least you're not a total loss. I want you flying before we're done today."

Videl flashed a semi-confident grin towards the demi Saiyan only to receive an empty glare in return. Videl sighed and just did as she told. She harnessed her Ki and tried to focus it under and around her. _Holy crap this is harder than he made it sound. I can't believe that Erasa can do this already! I guess I'm pretty far behind still._

"You're wasting too much energy. You're supposed to push off the ground. Instead, you're letting your energy build around you but not actually directing it", Gohan said as he scraped at the dirt under his nails.

Videl nodded and refocused on her task. As her power began to build a weak aura surrounded her and she unleashed it to blow away from her while her feet stayed firmly planted. Looking up, Videl saw Gohan snap his eyes away from his fingernails to send a glare her way as his hair waved from the sudden gust of power.

"I believe I said to push off the ground not to blow dust everywhere and make me repeat myself", Gohan said angrily as a light bulb went off in his head, "How about this, if you don't become airborne by dinner time at eight o'clock then I'll have you running laps up and down this mountain with double whatever your extra weight is."

Videl grit her teeth and buckled down with protest, much to Gohan's displeasure. _I'm here to learn, not to fight with him._ Videl kept trying as failed again and again. She eventually reached a point where she had no further Ki and the sun was setting on the horizon. _Eight o'clock, I only have an hour or two left._

"Gohan?", Videl asked with labored and exhausted breaths.

"Hmm?", Gohan nonchalantly replied.

"How did you learn all of this? The flying, the fighting, the blasts, it all seems so difficult. Krillin has done nothing but ramble on about how much stronger you are than everyone. So, you must've had an awesome teacher", Videl inquired.

Gohan absentmindedly twiddled a long stalk of grass between his fingers seemingly enthralled in it as he calmly replied, "The man who taught me to fly did it by throwing me at a cliff."

"You mean off a cliff", Videl corrected.

The blade of grass went up in smoke as irritation flashed across Gohan's face as he answered, "No, I'm well aware of what I said and I don't recall stuttering. I mean, he threw me at a cliff. As in, head first at a giant wall of stone where I could either access my power or die."

Videl paled, "I see."

Gohan smirked, "Why did you ask? Were you thinking about trying it?"

"I was and I will", Videl declared.

Gohan turned to face her with a look of incredulity as he replied, "I wouldn't joke like that if I were you, I just might take you up on it."

Videl squared her shoulders, "I'm not joking, throw me at a cliff."

Gohan's eyes gleamed as he nodded his head. _This will be fun. Hell, if she actually goes through with this then I won't even make her run the laps. I'll still double the weight though_. He walked forward and tossed the exhausted girl over his shoulder as he took flight. Leaving the mountainside, he carried them to where he and Piccolo first trained before lowering to the ground.

"You sure about this?", Gohan asked.

Videl merely nodded as she gripped the edges of her shirt with white knuckles. Gohan grabbed her by the back of her shirt and flung her forward before she could change her mind. _I'll let her sweat for just a moment before I catch her._ He watched as the girl neared the cliffside, screaming all the way.

Gohan sighed as his fun ended and he flew low and fast after Videl. Flying level with her, he matched Videl's speed before grabbing her and starting to slow down. Videl kept screaming the entire time, not even seeming to realize the deceleration.

"Stop screaming!", Gohan bellowed as he came to a stop and uncaringly dropped the girl the last few feet to the ground.

Gohan shook his head down at her as he continued to speak, "I thought you were supposed to be tough."

Videl slowly calmed her rapid breathing and took her time to answer, "I was just trying to call your bluff. I never dreamed that you would actually throw me at a cliff."

"Then take this as a lesson, don't talk big if you can't back it up in a fight. Now, why the hell did you even think that it would be a good idea to do that anyway?", Gohan asked harshly.

Videl looked back at the ground, "I told you, Krillin just kept talking about how much stronger you are than everyone else, and I thought that if I impressed you that you would want to train me better."

"Well, that's pretty damn stupid. I've fought and trained for years to be able to survive life or death battles. You, on the other hand, have fought and trained to take down criminals that you know are beneath you. That's a big damn difference", Gohan retorted never once dropping his tone.

"I know. Look, can we just get back to training already. I should have a little time left to try and fly", Videl said.

Gohan checked his watch before giving a curt nod. He watched as Videl struggled to gather her energy over and over again as she kept attempting to fly. _It's already almost nine o'clock, but I'll give her a little more time. Besides, exhausting herself like this is a better exercise than running laps._ He chuckled as another weak wave of energy pushed away from the exhausted girl before him.

"Let's try a different way, don't focus on gathering you're energy all around you. I want you to think of making a Ki ball but try to form it under your feet and fire it as soon as it begins to form", Gohan interrupted her between attempts.

Videl gave him a doubtful look but did as asked. Gohan tracked her Ki as it shifted towards the ground beneath her feet and began to coalesce. Just as it began to visibly glow, Videl released it straight down into the soil resulting in a small crater as she was flung into the air only to drop back down.

Videl slowly stood up with a groan as Gohan spoke up again, "Now, try to maintain the blast as a simple beam after you fire. To do that you need to supply a steady stream of Ki to it without going overboard."

Videl resumed her stance as she tried again. As she went to repeat the process and fire she did as she was told and kept pouring her Ki into the blast. Gohan watched as she blasted into the night sky screaming curses at him the entire time. _That was a lot faster than I had imagined, she must have given it everything she had. I wonder if she even understands what I just had her do or why?_

Stretching out his arms, he caught her at chest height and promptly dumped her on the ground, "Do you know what all that was for? Oh, you put too much energy into by the way."

Videl didn't answer as she staggered to her feet while gasping, "To make me understand the importance of directing my energy instead of just trying to muscle through it."

Gohan's eyebrows shot upwards before he wiped the surprise from his face, "Vergy good, now, let's go eat and be done with the day."

"I want to try flying again though! I think I understand it now", Videl tried to reason.

Gohan shook his head, "Absolutely not, I know that you can't sense power levels yet but let me assure you that you are on empty. If you were to try again and overdo it after that last attempt you would die. You'll be lucky if you can even try it tomorrow."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 34

Erasa sat up and stretched as she looked her odd surrounding. _This ship is going to take some getting used to. I wonder if Eighteen is up yet?_ _I guess I won't know till I get up._ Rolling out of her bed, Erasa headed for the ladder that separated the upper and lower decks of the ship. Poking her head up through the hole, she spotted Bulma and Eighteen sitting in the control chairs with coffee in their hands.

"Morning", Erasa chirped as she pulled herself fully up and onto the floor.

"Morning", both women replied tiredly.

Erasa sat down in the third chair as she waited for Eighteen to announce the beginning of training. The small talk shifted from topic to topic from shopping to their children to the need to have a gathering. Erasa slowly sunk lower into her chair as boredom began to overtake her. _Okay, I'll do it by myself._

The blonde teen stood and slipped away to the far side of the room to start her warm-ups. Standing tall and firm, she did as Gohan had taught her and breathed deeply for several minutes as her mind settled and focused on the task ahead. When she felt ready, she slid into her stance and quietly started to work through the kata's that she had learned. The swish of fabric drifted through the air to the other occupants of the room.

Turning to watch, both mothers had small smirks on their faces as the younger girl tried to train as quietly as possible. Bulma finally spoke up, "She's better than the guys, at least she's trying to not yell with every movement."

"The yelling is an important part, it helps you convey the strength to your attacks. She's just being quiet for our sake, which means that it won't last once she really gets into it", Eighteen explained to her blue-haired friend.

Bulma tapped her chin before replying, "Aren't you supposed to be training her?"

"I am, but I'll worry about that she's all stretched out and truly ready", the android answered before the steering the conversation back towards everyday topics.

Before too long the first shout rang through the air as Erasa snapped a leg out. Both women turned back to watch as the teenager became completely enthralled in her patterns. With every attack, another shout carried through the small ship as her attacks steadily grew faster and stronger. Eighteen kept her eyes trained on the young fighter.

"Well, it was nice talking with you Buma", Eighteen nonchalantly said as she set her empty cup on the floor and flashed out of sight.

Reappearing directly in front of Erasa, she brushed an incoming jab aside and placed her elbow on the smaller girls ribs. Erasa stumbled from the sudden interruption while eighteen just smirked.

"Patterns are all well and good but their useless if you don't pay attention to your surroundings", Eighteen chided as she stood up straight again.

Erasa backed up a couple of steps for breathing room before replying, "I get that but this is just practice. There nothing dangerous here."

Eighteen arched an eyebrow, "If you don't practice staying alert at all times then how do you expect to stay focused in a fight? I would've thought Gohan had taught you that."

"He did", Erasa shot back.

Eighteen grinned as she found a sore spot for the young girl, "Oh, so Gohan did teach you to be aware, but you decided not to listen. Is that right?"

Erasa flushed a deep red, "That's not it. I just didn't think that I would need to be that alert to anything."

Eighteen smirked, "I guess you need to rethink that. Now that we have that out of the way, the first lesson was obviously to pay attention. The second lesson will be staying calm."

"Gohan already taught me that", Erasa said with a groan.

"If that's true then he didn't do too great at it. You're literally red with anger, but I guess I should expect that from a whiny teenager", Eighteen said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Just be quiet!", Erasa yelled belligerently.

Eighteen waved her hand in a bored fashion as a wave of energy rolled between the women fighters and sent Erasa to the floor. Before the teenager could regain her feet, a heeled shoe pressed against her chest effectively pinning her down.

"Like I said, you need to stay calm. I didn't even try and you still got caught off guard because of your temper. I know you're good enough to have avoided something that simple otherwise Gohan would have delayed this entire trip. Now, calm down, shut up, and pay attention", Eighteen ordered before withdrawing to her former position.

Erasa clambered back to her feet and settled into her stance. _Gohan was worried that she would be too soft on me, what a joke. She's just as bad as he is when it comes to failure._ Eighteen lowered into her own stance as she waited patiently.

Minutes ticked by before the blonde android finally spoke up, "I know that Gohan told you to force your opponent to move first, but that just isn't going to cut it with me. I'm android so it's not like you can outlast me in energy and you'll start to fidget long before I do. I guess that means that you should get moving, just don't damage the ship."

Erasa swallowed back her nerves and mentally checked her posture. _Okay, so I'm not faster, stronger, or better than her, what in the hell can I do now that I can't even wait her out. I guess I'll just have to go for it._

Erasa rushed for her opponent with a snarl as she let loose a hail of attacks. No matter how fast or strong she hit, all of her attacks were brushed aside. Erasa could see Eighteen visibly growing bored while dominating the match. _Okay, let's try something different._

Erasa thrust her fist forward, waiting for it to be blocked. As soon as Eighteen's arm connected with her fist, Erasa opened her fist and unleashed a small burst of Ki. The minuscule explosion was just enough to catch Eighteen's attention. Moving as fast as she could, Erasa struck out for the more experienced fighter's ribs only to have her wrist caught in a firm grasp. Before Erasa could try to fight back, she was spun around with her arm twisted behind her back and held firm.

Eighteen kept a firm grip on the teenager's arm as she lazily spoke up, "Good idea but bad execution. You shouldn't have used a punch to start the distraction only for the actual attack to also be a punch. Also, you're telegraphing your every move. I know that Gohan taught you to stand your ground and make your opponent do all the moving, and for beginners, that's the right thing to do but you'll have to move past that. If we run into trouble out here then it's just you and me, and they won't be beginners that will play along with your patterns. Do you understand?"

Erasa hissed as her arm was pushed up higher but answered nonetheless, "I understand, and I will do better."

Eighteen didn't bother responding but did drop Erasa's arm back to her side. The older blonde walked back towards her chair to pick up her cup before going to get more coffee. Erasa stared dumbfounded as her teacher just poured herself another cup and headed back to her chair.

"Um, not to be rude but are we going to train anymore?", Erasa spoke up before the other two women could begin talking again.

Eighteen glanced over at her, "Well, I'm not going to train anymore today since androids can't really improve, but, by all means, you go right ahead, newbie."

"Besides, the two of us don't have to impress our men anymore, they're already stuck with us", Bulma piped in.

Eighteen laughed, "Please, all I had to do to impress Krillin was reach the top shelf without flying."

Erasa's eyes widened while the women openly laughed and began turning their husbands into jokes. _Marriage is fucking crazy if this is anything to go be. I'll just stay quiet and train on my own._

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Erasa trained while Eighteen seemingly ignored her only to stop her with advice and pointers. Bulma busied herself with tinkering on several small projects she had brought along with her. As the sunless day came to an end, Erasa dragged herself back down the ladder to the kitchen area to find some food before it was time for bed.

As she plopped herself down at the table Bulma came to join her while Eighteen leaned against the counter with yet another cup of coffee in hand. Erasa gave them both a tired greeting before digging into her prepackaged meal.

"You did well today", Eighteen spoke up startling Erasa who looked up with a few noodles still dangling from her lips.

Choking down her mouthful of food, she hurriedly responded, "I thought you said I wasn't paying attention and had a bad temper?"

"You're temper isn't all that bad, you respond with words instead of rushed movements, and that automatically puts you ahead of most of our group. Your concentration does need quite a bit of work but that'll come with time and discipline. Your fundamentals were strong though. You have a fairly decent amount of control with your Ki, and your movements are strong and precise. You did hesitate too much though. I know that I threw you out of your element but you have to be ready to adapt faster than you did today. Fast and precise movements are useless unless you make yourself actually perform them. Do you understand", Eighteen finished her speech.

Erasa nodded which the android took as a sign to continue, "Good, from now on we will spar with one another each morning. After which, it is your job to train yourself as Gohan would have wanted for the rest of the day. I will either stop you to correct you or wait until this time each day. I believe that Gohan has taught you principals of meditation right?", Eighteen waited for another pause before continuing, "Excellent, you will meditate for four hours after dinner each night under my supervision before you can rest. One of the best ways to advance your body is to make sure that your mind is at ease and settled."

Erasa blinked in shock before replying, "Won't I need a bit more sleep than that though? Don't get me wrong, I want to get stronger but killing myself doesn't sound like it would be very useful to me."

Eighteen shook her head, "You're a full-blooded human who has been training under a Saiyan, that's killing yourself more than anything I could do to you. Trust me on this, I've watched Krillin and those other fools train enough to know how to help you, and if you add that the extensive databank of martial arts stored in my head I can definitely train you.

Saiyans are strong and all but you're not a Saiyan and Gohan isn't a human, the human part of him has long since died and given way. You can not keep up with him without a little tactful thinking. Krillin, the old pervert, and I gave that Videl girl advice to survive on being his student and now I'm giving it to you.

He will unintentionally push you too far and too fast. Yes, you've kept up with him so far but if you don't start to moderate yourself it won't last. You need to meditate more than just when he makes you. If you do it right then you'll get just as much rest meditating as you will sleeping but with a few added perks. For starters, your body can heal itself much better than just getting some sleep. Your mind will also organize and commit everything from the day to memory much better. Eventually, you won't need to sleep much at all if any. You'll be able to train longer and harder with better results day after day.

You will never advance as fast as a Saiyan but I think we could catch you up to the others in the coming years with this. If we could get you to reach a deep meditation each night before we return to Earth then you should be able to handle training with a Saiyan for a couple of decades at least. Videl was nearly there when we handed her off to Gohan and you have even longer than she did to get the hang of it, plus the head starts you already have."

Erasa was overloaded with the amount of information put before her but caught onto to one thing, "What do you mean by a couple of decades? Won't Gohan be growing old by then too?"

Eighteen looked to Bulma as the blue-haired scientist began to fidget, "Well, no, not quite."

Erasa set her fork down, giving up on eating as she replied, "Why not?"

Bulma sighed but answered, "I grew worried about Vegeta and me when I realized that he nor Goku had ever looked much older and I questioned Vegeta about it. He said that seeing an old Saiyan was rare due to their tendency to die in combat. When I pressed him for more he couldn't give me a satisfactory answer so I took some samples of his cells and ran some test.

By all rights, his cells will continue to replace themselves much longer than ours will. I know that changes can occur such as hair loss, but Vegeta doesn't recall them growing any weaker or even gaining less strength over time. In short, when I and you are old and gray our mates will still look young and youthful."

Erasa shook her head in confusion, "Then when do they, you know, die?"

Bulma bit the inside of her cheek as she answered, "When they finally meet an opponent strong enough to kill them it seems."

"You're telling me that if Gohan never meets an opponent that can kill him that he'll just keep going?", Erasa asked with a hint of worry.

"Well maybe not Gohan, I mean sure he may as well be a Saiyan as much as he acts like one but his blood and biology is still half human. He may age just like you do", Bulma tried to encourage the teenager while Eighteen made awkward eye contact as she tried to provide comfort.

"What are the odds of that?", Erasa snapped.

Bulma winced so Eighteen stepped forward, "I'll be honest with you simply because you deserve to know what you're getting into. The odds that there is anything remotely left in Gohan is more or less zero. Dr. Gero ran all sorts of test on Goku's and Vegeta's samples that he collected and everything pointed to Saiyan blood being dominant. He could've lived a quiet and meek life with interest in fighting but his Saiyan blood would still have overtaken the human in him eventually even if he didn't fight. I'm sorry but the odds are that the two of you will not die anywhere near the same time. He won't be there to meet you in the afterlife nor you for him."

Erasa fought back the build up of tears as she responded, "I don't even understand why it matters so much to me. Why does any of this matter to me so much in so little time?"

"Saiyans are primal and raw beings, they only do what interests them and only willingly interact with the people that they want to. Because of that raw, primal, and upfront attitude, the people that they love are drawn in very quickly. Vegeta cared for almost no one but Trunks and myself until Gohan came back and with you in tow. He treats all of us differently than anyone else. Goku was the opposite, he loved everyone and in return everyone instantly loved him. Gohan isn't quite at either extreme. He doesn't love or hate everyone. He does, however, love you and because of that, you are drawn in much quicker than normal. This is our life with them", Bulma finished with a sad chuckle.

Erasa weakly nodded as she fought back the last of her tears. Bulma's sad but comforting chuckle brought her back to her normal senses and allowed her to stare the other two women in the eye and give an encouraging nod to the other two women. Eighteen returned the nor but Bulma grinned as she leaned forward to try and cheer the girl up further.

"So, on to the really important matter. How is he in bed?", the blue haired woman asked.

"Bulma! I told you that we have not done anything. All we do is sleep in the same bed. That's it!", Erasa shrieked back.

Bulma sat back with a shrug, "Well, you can do other things in a bed beside screw you know?"

Erasa's eyes widened as Eighteen caught in, "She's right. For instance, Krillin likes it when I lay on my side so that…"

"I don't need to hear this", Erasa muttered.

"I was just going to say, he likes it when I sleep on my side so that I don't snore", Eighteen finished haughtily.

"Really? It pisses Vegeta off when I sleep on my side because I drool everywhere", Bulma replied as Erasa's eyebrow twitched slightly. _I won't survive this trip._

"Krillin loves it when I drool, of course, I'm normally wide awake giving him….", Eighteen stopped as Erasa cut in, "Very funny! You two really set that one up nice to trick me into a false sense of security."

"You're not sad anymore though, are you?" Eighteen replied with a smirk.

Erasa paused before answering with a grin, "No, I guess I'm not. Thank you, really."

Bulma waved it off, "No problem, but seriously be quiet and listen up because we haven't gotten to discuss our husbands for several months now. Plus, you might learn something to show Gohan other than just fighting."

Erasa went pale and then immediately red as the two women continued their conversation without a moment's pause. _If I leave then it'll just be worse tomorrow, I'm sure. I guess I'll just stay, it's not like I haven't thought of all of this before anyways. I just don't normally think of it while listening to married women talk about it. Besides, both of those guys are old enough to be my dad._


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 35

Ten days had passed and back on Earth, two Saiyans were in the middle of a violent sparring match. Videl watched on in awe while the two blurs clashed over and over. Shockwaves were shaking vibrating through the air as she floated cross-legged in the air with two raw orbs of Ki circling her. Vegeta's flailing form flys by her and smacks into the ground with Gohan hot on his heels.

Gohan landed elbow first on Vegeta's leg with a harsh laugh, "That's for nearly breaking my damn leg last time!"

"Stop your bitching and just fight me!", Vegeta yelled back.

In response, Gohan drew back to let a kick fly down as the spandex-clad prince had climbed back to his feet. Videl watched as the two flashed across the mountainous landscape leaving fresh craters and ditches with every clash. She shook her head as watched the supposed sparring match.

"Your father was trash and so are you!", Vegeta yelled as his pitch began to change and his power began to climb.

Gohan let out a yell as he was suddenly backhanded to the ground with a rain of Ki blasts following him down. Crossing his arms over his face, he waited out the rain of energy. As the last explosion began to fade he flipped to his feet and shot back level with his stressed looking opponent.

"Gohan, do something", Vegeta ground out as he clutched his head with bulging arms.

Gohan made the jump to Super Saiyan and immediately moved to chop Vegeta on the back of the neck only to hear Videl cry out in fear. Whirling around he saw a tall and thin yellow-skinned alien with a snake-like appearance and wearing red plating the "M" on his forehead standing next to her. _How the hell did I not sense him?_

"Who are?", Gohan yelled down.

The alien's hissing voice cut through the air, "That doesn't matter. My master would like to offer you the chance to work for him. The foolish Namekians and the genie refused and they died. Your other friend there does not have much of a choice in the matter as you can see. That only leaves you."

"Tell your master to piss off, I'm no one's slave. If you're smart you'll even tell him to leave this planet before I kill him", Gohan shot back.

"Stupid boy, my master is not on this planet, if he was then your friend there wouldn't be able to fight his control. He is coming through and when he arrives this world will crumble to him. Your power is impressive but it is only a fraction of what he can send after you when he arrives", the snake-like being replied.

"If that's true then you won't mind leaving us alone for your oh so great master to sort out when he gets here", Gohan replied as he turned sideways to keep an eye on the still straining Vegeta. _Come on, just leave. If Vegeta attacked right now, there's no way I could make it to Videl in time. Piccolo, I wish you were here._

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been instructed to bring the angry one back with me even if you don't accept", the reptilian being replied. In a sudden movement, the yellow enemy a fist straight to Videl's temple and sent her rocketing for a bluff. Gohan panicked as his unconscious pupil headed straight for the rocks. _That'll break her neck!_

Gohan appeared alongside the careening Videl and snagged her from the air. Slowing down, he roughly dropped her form to the ground and turned to see Vegeta struggling with the mysterious enemy. Flying back up he landed a hook across the wide yellow jaw before ax kicking him straight to the ground.

Gohan began to speak as he glanced at the prince, "I'm glad you're back in this."

"Don't count on me you idiot", Vegeta snarled in pain as his eyes twitched in pain.

"You're a truly impressive young warrior. We will have to find another way when it comes time to deal with you it seems", the red-clad enemy grunted out. He was already battered and beaten from just the brief clash.

 _Definitely not a strong guy it seems. I guess this was supposed to be a quick in and out job. Hell, maybe we're just being tested._ Gohan shrugged the thoughts away as he responded, "That's not going to happen."

"Oh but it will. We will get your friend, eventually, but for now I must be going", hissed the beaten figure.

Gohan snarled and shot for the ground only for his fist to hit empty air. _He vanished! Does he know instant transmission? No, this master of his would've made him teleport at least the key soldiers here already if he did. Then what the hell is going on?_

Hearing a thud behind him, Gohan turned to see Vegeta laying on the ground unconscious from his mental struggle. Gohan hurried to scoop up both his fellow Saiyan as well as Videl before heading for Capsule Corps.

 _What are we going to do? Vegeta can't fight like this, Piccolo is dead, Tien disappeared years ago and doesn't want to be found, and that leaves me Yamcha and Krillin. Those two would have beaten that last guy, but if there are more like Cooler and Kuriza then they'll be dead in an instant. Training will only do so much for them anyway, they're past their primes. I can't rely on Erasa or Videl to be of any help in this matter, they simply aren't strong enough yet. Who the hell else do I have?_

Landing on the lush green yard of Capsule Corps, Trunks rushed out of the door to greet them, "I felt you guys fighting and dad's power went super high, but then it dropped a lot. I guess you still won?"

Gohan absentmindedly ruffled his purple hair, "Yeah but he put up one hell of a fight, kid."

Gohan stopped inside the kitchen as a sense of familiarity went through him while staring at Trunks. _Kid? That's what Piccolo always called me. I was so much like Trunks. I thought my father was the best. I was half Saiyan. I was strong even at a young age and Piccolo used it. I could do the same. I need another fighter and Trunks is honestly the best option._

 _No, I won't put a kid through that. I wasn't even that useful in my first fight at his age. It took getting Piccolo killed to really make me fight and I don't think we can afford a sacrifice this time. Trunks still have time to decide what he wants to do for himself. I was forced to choose between fighting and studying even after mom died because that's all I knew, but this kid can have the opportunities that I never did. I'll find another way to manage._

"Trunks", Gohan said to get the kids attention, "I hate to ask you this, but could you get your father in the rejuvenation chamber? I need to get Videl back and get her a Senzu bean in case she has a concussion. Could you do that for me?"

"You got it, Gohan!", Trunks said before clamping down on his father's arm and dragging him through the hall.

Gohan smirked as he watched Vegeta's head knock against a table leg before turning and leaving with Videl thrown over his shoulder. Once outside, he shot into the sky and headed for his home, deep in thought. _I need more fighters. Let's go over the list again, Piccolo is dead, Vegeta is more or less useless, Trunks is a kid, Tien is MIA, that leaves me with Yamcha and Krillin. I still feel like I'm forgetting someone though. Anyway, I need at least two or three more to deal with the small fry when they finally attack if this guy has an army, and even if he doesn't they can still run damage control if we fight in a city. I would like to have to have another person for the big guys too though, just in case._

Landing on the front steps, he opened the door and rushed to the couch where he dropped Videl and rushed back to the kitchen to grab the Senzu beans. After forcing her to eat a bean, Videl shot up in a panic. Quickly, Gohan explained the situation to her before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?", Videl asked as she hopped up from the couch.

"Somewhere I can think", Gohan remarked snidely without stopping.

"Okay, well what should I do for training for the rest of the day? I mean I'm all healed up now", Videl cautiously asked.

Gohan whirled around and threw his hands out, "I really don't care. I have to find a way to source a fighting force with virtually nothing so can you just leave me alone?"

"Well, won't the Piccolo guy be useful when he's revived?", the pigtailed teen asked.

"Of course he will, but he won't be able to take on the stronger guys, he's already said so", Gohan retorted.

"Well, Krillin said that special fighters get special training in Otherworld so maybe he'll be strong enough to help. Also, when he comes back that means that Eighteen is also coming back. As long as this enemy doesn't attack before then you're all good", Videl reasoned.

"Seventeen", Gohan muttered.

"No, I said Eighteen. You know, the android lady?", Videl asked confused.

"You're a genius! I have to go find seventeen", Gohan declared shaking the confused girl by her shoulders before rushing out of the house.

Videl stared out the door in amazement, "What the fuck was all of that? Did he just compliment me?"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 36

Gohan sat in on a dusty chair in a small cabin far from home while seventeen took a similar seat opposite of him. Gohan studied the android that once terrified him while he was studied in return. Eighteen had a roughed up long tan coat on with his ever present bandana around his neck. His eyes and smile still had their constant tinge of secretive joy.

The android broke the silence first, "Would you like a beer?"

Gohan let loose a short laugh, "I'm only sixteen so I'll have to go with a no on that, thanks though."

Seventeen shrugged, "Whatever, so why'd you track me down anyways? By the way, you do know that flying around where I was last sighted and screaming my name makes you look pretty stupid, right?"

Gohan flushed red, "I had to find you somehow and it's not like I can sense you out. Add that to the fact that I'm not exactly a manhunter, and you'll realize that I really only had stupid options left."

"Didn't make it any less entertaining. Anyway, back to the original question, why'd you track me down?", Seventeen reiterated.

Gohan heavily exhaled before beginning his explanation, "I'll try to feel you in as best as I can as quick as I can. Piccolo had warned a couple of weeks ago of a threat that was coming to the Earth. He said that there were several powers that only him, Vegeta, or myself could handle and a couple that was up to only Vegeta and I. Unfortunately, these beings have a way to be sent to the Earth from wherever they currently are and then just vanish. They've already killed Piccolo, Dende, and his assistant on top of putting Vegeta out of commission. They are doing something that affects Vegeta's mental state and turns him against us. Eighteen went to space with Bulma and one of my students to revive the others on Namek.

All of this has left us very short handed on fighters. It'll still be a month before Eighteen returns and then I'll still only have Piccolo, Eighteen, Krillin, and Yamcha to fight however many enemies that are coming on our way. Erasa and Videl, my pupils, are anywhere near strong enough to be involved in a serious fight. If Earth is attacked before they get back, I'm on my own here more or less. What this boils down to is simple, will you help me fight?"

Seventeen grinned mischievously, "Oh that is just too rich, you really think that I will help you just because you revived me after you killed Cell?"

"Come on dude, don't be that dick. The least you could do is just show up and lend a hand if I start getting my ass beat", Gohan said with a glare.

Seventeen teetered his head back in forth while dramatically considering his response, "How about this? If I agree to help you then you have to do something for me."

Gohan leaned back and stared at the android quizzically as he continued, "If I help you and don't just let you die then you have to drink with me."

"What kind of purpose does that even serve?", Gohan shot back.

Seventeen grinned, "I don't think you understand, I am incredibly bored. I can't sense power levels so finding my sister hasn't exactly been an option. I know that I can find her through your little group now, but I still don't have anyone to really chill with. I'm not saying that you have to come and have a single beer with me and that's it. Oh no, I'm saying you have to stop by and chill out with me regularly. I can't stand all those meat sacks in the cities and villages but I wouldn't mind having a super-powered friend to chill with."

Gohan stared with his mouth agape, "You must be really bored and lonely here."

"Come on, just think about, we could play superpowered tennis and include alcohol if we want. If that doesn't interest you then you are one boring teenager", Seventeen countered.

Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll come and hang out with you sometimes. So, do I have your word?"

Seven nodded and dismissively waved his hand, "Sure, sure, just don't forget about me. I guess you'll need to get going now though. It is well past midnight after all."

Gohan nodded and stood up. After saying his farewells and promising to come back, he headed for the door. Once away from the house, he lifted up away from the cabin and shot over the treetops. He tiredly headed for his home. _I wonder if Erasa and they landed as planned today? I wish she was strong enough to sense but that's just wishful thinking. Man, I miss her cooking, especially since Videl cooks as bad as I do._


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 37

"Will all passengers please sit down, buckle up, and prepare for landing. Lastly, Capsule Corporation would like to thank you for flying with us", Bulma's cheer filled voice resonated through the small round ship.

Erasa and Eighteen buckled into their chairs as the ship began to shudder when entering the atmosphere of a large green planet. _Ok, this is what I've been training for. I can do this, just stay calm and breathe. Gohan taught me how to fight and Eighteen taught me to control myself. Both of them have taught how to control my opponent. Now, I just have to pray that I don't actually have to fight because I'll probably get squashed instantly._

She watched as the flames licked the windows as the shaking increased. Bulma could be seen at the command console pecking away at buttons furiously. Even Eighteen had dropped her calm persona to watch as the planet's surface drew ever closer in awe.

"Hold on tight, using the reverse thrusters to decelerate in 5...4...3...2...1...Now!", Bulma said as she slowly pushed a small lever forward.

The ship lurched violently, making all the two passengers cling to their seats while Bulma animatedly cursed and threaten her safety harness to hold. After several lurching movements, the engines finally seemed to take full effect as the ship slowed to a controllable speed.

Bulma hit the locks on her swivel chair and spun around to face the others, "We have successfully entered the atmosphere and the autopilot will navigate us to the ground from here. Ladies, I present to you the planet known as New Namek!"

The other two chuckled but looked down at the strange new planet just the same. To Bulma looked just like the old Namek, but to Erasa and Eighteen is something entirely new. The blue tinted grass and green water and sky. Hills and cliffs could be seen in every direction. The only thing missing was the actual inhabitants.

 _Thank Kami for that meditation practice, sensing is so much easier now. There are little groups of life all over the place. These Namekians are so much stronger than us Earthlings on average. I can't believe that my race is this far behind what Gohan classified as a peaceful people. I'm still not even on par with the average power on this planet._

The ship landed and signaled the all-clear before Bulma stood up to give instructions, "Okay, let's go over everything again. Erasa, you are the only one that can sense power so you will have to lead us to the nearest Village. After that, you'll listen to Eighteen and she'll be sure that we all stay safe. I'll be making sure that the Namekians remember everyone and explain the situation. All clear?"

The two blondes nodded and Bulma lowered the hatch to leave. Eighteen stepped out first with Erasa following her and Bulma at the end of the small line. Erasa stopped as the other two turned to her expectantly. _Oh right, it's all me right now. Okay, let's see._ She shut her eyes and spread her senses out as far as she could. _There's a cluster over to my right pretty close, but there's a much larger cluster dead ahead almost out of my range. I bet that is the main village._

"The closest Village is to our right, I don't know how to tell you how far exactly yet, I'm sorry. There's a much larger group straight in front of us though, and I think that it must be the main Village or town. I guess just tell me which one to go too", Erasa explained.

"Let's go for the larger of the two if Moori is still the leader than he'll be there or completely isolated I bet", Bulma explained while pulling out a capsule case.

Eighteen flicked the lid of the small white box close before Bulma could get anything out of it, "We aren't flying around in some slow jet. Erasa can use the practice and our way of flight is still faster even with her still learning."

Before Bulma could protest, Eighteen swept Bulma up and nodded towards Erasa. The teenager grinned and zipped up into the sky with the android close behind her. She headed for the large grouping of powers in the distance at her best speed. _I think I can maintain this speed the whole way. I hate slowing Eighteen down like this._

"Hey, slow it up some. If we get there and it just happened to be a threat then you'll be uselessly spent from the flight", Eighteen said as she fell in line beside the teen with Bulma fuming in her arms.

"I just hate slowing you down", Erasa explained while squinting through the wind.

"First off, I'm training you so take my word on this. If we were knowingly rushing into a fight to save our friends than you wouldn't waste your energy on flying recklessly beyond your limit. Find a comfortable medium and use it, that way you can always speed up if you have to but you also don't waste energy", Eighteen explained.

Erasa slowed down considerably but still tried to keep a decent speed before responding, "What about seeing in this wind? Gohan just told me that I'd have to get used to it, but would you have any tricks to teach me?"

Eighteen laughed, "The wind is just part of it. You can erect a barrier of energy in front of you to buffer the wind, but that's normally for more advance flyers. Gohan will teach you how to do that when you're ready but right now it would burn up too much energy needlessly, humans can adjust to seeing at this speed. In other words, Gohan's right. Get used to it."

Erasa sighed but did as she was told and forced her eyes to remain open as she flew for the Namekian Village. After what seemed to be hours and several breaks, the two spotted the small white and spiky homes. Eighteen stayed cautious as Erasa seemed to catch a second wind while excitement flooded through her system. _Are they going to be like Piccolo? Or will they be less intimidating?_

Eighteen brought them down at the edge of the buildings and set Bulma down before turning to her temporary pupil, "I do not know what you're focusing on but I doubt that it's the task at hand. Remember, you and I need to stay quiet and let Bulma handle everything. Unless you got a better crash course on these people than I did then we know next to nothing about them. We are just the silent bodyguards."

Bulma clicked her boot on the ground, "Oh stop being such a stick in the mud. It's your first time on another planet just like Erasa so enjoy it. Look around a little and talk to the people, just don't expect any kinds of shopping or food other than what we brought."

Eighteen grimaced but nodded. Erasa grinned and followed the other two women into the cluster of homes where a small crowd was already gathering. From the group of varied green beings, a short, stocky Namekian with a wrinkled face stepped forward to confront the three travelers. His serious scowl transformed into a wary grin as he recognized Bulma.

"Bulma Briefs, it has been some time since we were on Earth. To what do I owe the pleasure of your Visit?", the Namekian spoke up.

Bulma offered a small bow as she answered, "Grand Elder Moori, it's wonderful to see you again. I wish that I could say this was just a friendly visit but that is simply not true. We are in dire need of your dragon balls. My friends and I are more than willing to perform any tests that require to use them. Would it be possible for us to use them?"

Moori's smile faded as he replied, "Bulma, you know that I would never test you to use the Dragon Balls, but I'm afraid I can not give them to you. Some time ago, one of our own took three of them and fled. We are sure that he is still on the planet and most likely with supporters, but they are being cautious. They keep their powers suppressed and travel on foot to gather the rest of the Dragonballs, which is why they haven't succeeded yet."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes, "Then why don't you just kill them when they attack?"

"As much as I hate killing, I wish it were that simple. This rebel is one of our stronger fighters and that has garnered him strong followers", Moori replied sadly.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly do they plan to wish for?", Erasa quietly asked.

Moori frowned, "That's the issue, we don't know. They are adults of our race and as such they know the stories and how the dragon works, but that only makes it worse."

"Can you at least give us a name at the least?", Eighteen rudely challenged.

"Kelo, he has always been one of Guru's strongest offspring. The only one that was stronger was Nail who fused with your friend Piccolo", Moori tried his best to explain.

"How strong are we talking here. If we use Frieza as a reference, where would he stand?", Eighteen quizzed.

Moori stopped to think, "I was not able to get a feeling of Frieza's power, but I was able to sense the power in Vegeta when we got back to Earth. I would say that Kelo is at least one and a half times as powerful as that. I'm sorry that I can't give a better description."

"No matter, it gives me a good enough idea on where we stand against these guys. We will take care of these guys for you, but I need something first", Eighteen paused for a hurried assurance before continuing, "I need some of your fighters to escort Bulma back to our ship so that she can secure it. I would hate for one of those bastards to blow up our transportation. If you can get this done then Erasa and myself will head out immediately."

Moori hurried to fulfill the request. In no time at all, Bulma was being carried back to the ship with three green escorts. Eighteen nodded towards Erasa and took off as the younger blonde hurried to catch up with her. Once in the air, Eighteen pulled out the radar and began to watch it closely while floating high in the air.

"We can't know which village they will go to next so that only leaves the hard option. We'll have to gather the other Dragonballs and let the word get out that we have them. This way the rebels will come to us. We're going to set up camp somewhere far from any innocents and leave two or three of the last four laying out in the open and kill them when they come for them", Eighteen thought out loud.

"Uh, Eighteen, I'm not really comfortable with killing. Couldn't we just come to terms with these people? We don't even know what they want, maybe they are trying to do something good", Erasa tried to reason with a look of panic.

"If they were trying to do good then they wouldn't have to steal the Dragonballs. To top it off, talking won't exactly get us anywhere here. If this Namek is stronger than Vegeta was after Namek's destruction then that would put him nearing the threshold to Super Saiyan, if Gero's records were accurate. I can handle that but you most definitely cannot, and if he's that powerful than his men probably aren't pushovers. Since you'll be struggling with the weakest of them then I can't afford to be merciful", Eighteen calmly explained.

"Okay fair enough, but why don't we just fly to where the three Dragonballs are obviously gathered on the radar?", Erasa asked.

Eighteen fixed her with an empty stare, "Because that's asking to get killed. Look there's two of us and who knows how many of them. Moori only said followers, that could mean two or twenty. I can take on a couple of Super Saiyan if they aren't working as a team, but if more then two of these guys are nearly that strong and they work together than we are dead. We need them to come into our trap. They'll only sense you and they'll believe it's you and one who is skilled at hiding when they hear the other villages report in. I'd beat they'll come along pretty fast since your power is obviously different than a Namek's. Now, unless you have a death wish, let's get moving."

Before Erasa could continue the conversation, Eighteen sped off with the teenager following close behind. _Can I really do this? I knew that there might be threats here but I wasn't thinking I guess. I thought maybe some dangerous wildlife or rabid aliens, but not Nameks. What if I can't do it?_

Over the following days, Eighteen and Erasa went to the four Villages that still had their Dragonball and retrieved them. Moori had sent a telepathic message out to all of the elders to ensure them smooth interactions. Each village willingly handed over their guarded possession and agree to tell the rebels when they invaded. Eighteen had ordered Erasa to keep her power as high as she could so that they would be found easier.

"Alright, I'm going to go hide this nearby. I'll try to hurry back, but you should keep your eyes open either way. If the elders haven't sensed Kelo moving around then I doubt you will and I can't. Now, stay safe and stay here, I'll be back soon", Eighteen lifted off the ground and took off to hide the bike.

Erasa sat on the four star oversized Dragonball and watched her companion fly away. _So, she has come up with a simple and solid plan for everything up until now when she suddenly decided to leave me here all alone with the bait. How the hell does that not scream a bad idea to her?_

Looking to the sky, she watched the discolored clouds drift by as heat waves rose off of the ground. _I bet that it's starting to get cold back home. Gohan is probably having a mental breakdown from dealing with Videl, or he just left her on the mountain and went to train with Vegeta. I wonder how Vegeta is doing? I hope he hasn't had any more trouble. Then again I'd almost feel sorry for whoever tried to control that guy. They'd probably have a conniption just trying to give him orders. How did that Frieza ever manage it? Vegeta seems like he would rather die than be someone's slave. I miss home._

Erasa continued to gaze upwards as three figures stepped out of hiding in the distance and began their approach. Erasa was humming the tune that she had heard Gohan always whistling as a small part of her brain screamed for her to move. Not understanding but listening to her instincts and training, she threw herself to the side as a green fist punched the empty air.

Spinning on her heel and landing in her trained stance she saw three unfamiliar Namekians standing several dozen yards away. The one in the center was tall with a build reminiscent of Piccolo while the other two were large and burly compared to most of their kind. The middle grinned as he stepped forwards.

"This would've been a lot quicker if you'd have just died, but sense you survived I'll give you a chance. Just walk away and leave the planet. We have no interest in outsiders. What do you say?", he asked in a light, smooth voice.

"Sorry, but I need the Dragonballs also, and I gathered mine with permission. Now, why don't you call this off? Moori seemed a nice guy, I'm sure he'd be lenient if you just talk to him", Erasa countered.

"Oh no, Moori is a large part of the problem. He's too accepting of outsiders. Frieza did nothing but kill our People, Goku only aided in destroying our planet, Cooler found our new home and tried again, every group of outsiders we've come in contact with has brought us nothing but trouble. We want to wish all this trouble away and go back to how it used to be. We want to be rid of all of you", the Namekian explained.

"I don't understand, what do you mean? Are you Kelo?", Erasa questioned as she tried to figure out the problem.

The Namekan placed a hand on his chest as he began his speech, "Yes, I am Kelo. You see, the solution to our problems is simple. Together, my men and I are stronger than our ancestors, which means we can enforce the rules where they couldn't. We want to be sent back in time and kill any outsider who learned of the Dragonballs or any Namekian who left the planet. That is the best way to ensure that our planet will be forever peaceful. If we can do that then the legendary Namekian will have never been allowed to leave. That will stop the Earth from getting Dragonballs, and Goku will never have heard of them. That means the Saiyans won't learn of them and Frieza won't invade. That also keeps Cooler away.

If we do this we will avoid that entire crisis. There were other times in the past that outsiders threatened us because of their desires and greeds, but no more! If we fix the past and keep our secret like we should then our race will be safe until the end of time. If that means going against the Grand Elder than so be it! This is the best way!"

Erasa shook her head, "No, don't you see, this isn't what your people want as a whole. You're doing the same thing that the ones you hate are doing. You're imposing your will on everyone. Goku may not have saved your planet but he is the reason you could be brought back to find a new one. Frieza was evil and evil people do evil things. You're planet just had the bad draw on that one. The same thing with Cooler. Earth has had it fair share of bad luck as well. You don't need to do this."

 _Eighteen, I really need you to hurry back. I still don't know how strong these guys are. I don't even have anything to compare them to when I find out. I haven't ever even sensed Gohan in Super Saiyan. He's always stayed just above my power level while training me. I should've asked him or Vegeta to power up so I could learn what it felt like to sense a large power._

"I see what you are trying to tell me, but you are the one that is wrong. I am not imposing my will on my people. I am fulfilling it. My people are the ones who will follow me. Once I have all seven Dragonballs, I will offer my fellow Namekians a chance at joining me in our new life. The smart and strong ones will be able to stand proud and declare their wishes to join me, but the rest will deserve what is coming to them. You see, I am giving my race a chance to restart from scratch.

We will gladly accept those smart enough to see the wisdom in our actions while also being brave and strong enough to follow us when their simple and weak friends do not. No longer shall we have to deal with the inferior specimens. No longer will others be able to demand their wishes be granted! When the clock is reset and our race is fixed, the Great Dragon Porunga will finally be able to do as he was meant to. The best of the best will be gifted with eternal life, always striving for greater power. The rest will follow them, and they will all follow me. I will be a living legend!", Kelo ended with a shout.

Erasa cringed as his power began to bubble up. _This is just from his emotions. He's still suppressing, and he already outclasses me a ton. Maybe Eighteen will look at the radar and see...They don't have the Dragonballs. Did they leave the Dragonballs? So are more of these followers guarding them?_

Kelo took several deep breaths as he calmed down before motioning towards her, "Kill the girl and take those three balls somewhere safe, remember not to fly. We don't want to be found until we have all seven, which means you'll have to be fast about. I'm going after the other Earthling."

Erasa was astonished at the sudden calmness he possessed beforing blasting into the sky. _Eighteen, please hurry._ The two burly fighters began a to limber up before sinking in their respective stances. Erasa took the brief pause to toss her weighted over shirt aside, leaving her in her black undershirt. The two grinned at her with their fangs showing as her much smaller power level rallied to stand against their combined might.

"Almost feels like a crime to kill someone so weak, doesn't it Lire?", the one of right rumbled mockingly.

"You know what, I think you're right. Let's be fair and give her a ten-second start. What do you say, Viol", Lire played along.

Viol laughed, "Sure. Do you hear that? You get ten seconds for fairness. You can run and hide or attack or even beg. We won't do anything. Starting now. 10."

Erasa eyes widened in panic as Lire pitched in, "9"

 _I've got to do something. I need to attack, right?_

"8"

 _Right, running would be pointless. I need to attack! How though?_

"7"

 _I guess it's all or nothing._

Erasa lifted her hand in front of her as she began to gather energy. _Deart Kami, please help me overcome this challenge._

"6"

A white gold orb began to gather in her palm. _I know killing is wrong, but I don't think I can survive in any other way._

"5"

Streaks of red began to slither throughout the Ki. _If these guys aren't stopped then innocent Namekians will die, and maybe even others._

"4"

As her resolve slowly hardened, the Ki ball became stronger and redder. The two Namekians looked on in curiosity as their opponents energy began making small jumps in power. _I guess what I'm asking for is actually pretty straight forward._

"3"

 _Will please help me overcome this challenge and forgive me if you do?_

"2"

A heartbeat passed and both Namekians forgot to finish the countdown as her power and resolve became steadfast and the Ki ball changed to a familiar dark red. _Even if you don't forgive me, at least know that I'm willing to do this if it will help others._

Viol seemed to realize that the head start was over and moved at the last moment as Erasa shouted, "Grand Smite!"

Viol watched as the conical attack ripped across the ground and collided with his still dumbfounded partner, "Good thing I moved. I didn't expect the wimp to have an attack like that. Don't matter, Lire's going to be rather annoyed after that little burn."

On the other end of the attack, Erasa was panting at the surge of energy coursing through her. In a few short seconds, it came to an end leaving a large cloud of dirt and dust obscuring all sight. _Gohan would be proud of me, but now I'm all out and I can still sense them both. At least Lire's power has dropped some. It's not much but maybe it'll help._

Before she could think any further, a surge of power had blown the dirt away and revealed the angry Namekian. His clothing was intact but there were some minor bruising and burns on him, but Lire was still standing firm as he glared down at the blonde opposite of him.

"Viol, since you ran away, you can leave this to me. I'll put this outsider in her place", Lire sank into his stane once more and let his power out completely, much to Erasa's shock.

 _He was holding back that much! I didn't do anything. This is unbelievable._


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 38

Eighteen was angling towards a cave when the sounding of rushing air caught her attention. Dropping down just before she was attacked, she watched as a Namekian shot overhead and spun to face her.

"That's two people who have evaded me today. I guess I need to work on that. Oh well, the first one is currently getting the being taken care of and I'll treat you in much the same way. Just hand over that ball and I'll make it quick", Kelo said.

"Erasa?", Eighteen whispered to herself before trying to turn back and fly off.

Her retreat was cut off as Kelo appeared in front of her and slammed a fist across her jaw. Flipping backward with the blow, she wrapped her legs around his waist and completed her revolution before releasing him towards the ground. Throwing out her single free hand, she began to unleash attacks on the misguided villain.

A green hand shot out of the cloud of dust and grabbed her ankle, slamming her to the ground while maintaining its grip. Eighteen grunted as she lost her hold on the Dragonball and was drug back and forth on the ground before suffering several more impacts to the ground. On the third impact, she broke free and scrambled to her feet.

"Moori might've underestimated this guy's power", she grumbled to herself.

Putting one foot on the Dragonball to keep it stable, she threw out both of her and leveled the surrounding area of any hiding spots. Cursing her inability to sense precise power, she stayed still and tried to stay alert. A sharp whistle from above drew attention to the sky.

"That was impressive, but you'll have to do better than that to get to your friend in time. I don't know if you can sense it or not but she's getting the beating of her life back there. I bet she's wondering where her friend is. I'll be honest, I really didn't expect you to just leave her like that. Would you mind explaining your lapse in reasoning there?", Kelo mocked.

"Shut up!", Eighteen screeched as she threw her hand back then forwards to release a destructo-disc.

Kelo was a hair to slow as the attack pitched at an angle and got his left leg from the knee down and left arm from the wrist down. With a sharp yell, he dropped from the sky in reaction to the sudden pain. Eighteen rushed into finished the fight, only for his antennae to twitch and release a blast of energy. Eighteen crashed to the ground from the unexpected attack and looked up just in time to watch the Namekian regenerate his limbs and stagger to his feet.

Before she could regain her footing, Kelo had formed a sparking Ki ball in his new hand while lifting her up with air, "You had a chance for an easy death."

Before Eighteen could question the statement, he slammed the ki ball into her stomach and released it. Eighteen was sent flying into a nearby bluff before the attack finally detonated. The bluff and surrounding area were all blown apart only to fall back and bury her. Kelo, confident in his victory, gathered the errant Dragonball and blasted off. Once he was out of sight, he landed and suppressed his power once more before hurrying off.

Back with Eighteen, she had just dug herself out of the rubble as the two Namekians who had escorted Bulma days landed to help her out. She cringed in both pain and desperation as she saw the Dragonball was missing.

"Can you sense my friend? Kelo said that she was fighting his men. Please, tell me that she is still alive", Eighteen nearly pleaded.

"We must hurry, she's still alive but only barely", one of the warriors said before blasting off.

The second one was quick to follow with her bringing up the rear, a look of pain and shame on her face.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 39

"Goku, Piccolo, I know that you two are anxious to return but watching the world of the living so closely will not help", King Kai tried to reason with the two warriors.

"They're in so much trouble though. I can't just sit here and watch them get beaten like this. Gohan cares for that girl", Goku tried to argue.

A tired sigh was heard from above the group. All three looked up to see the Grand Kai sitting on a tree branch with his feet hanging off. He had all three fixed in a stare as they reflected in his ever-present sunglasses. Goku grew antsy while Piccolo tensed up. The deceased Namekian had not forgotten the absurd power surge that King Kai had displayed.

"Look here my dudes, you two get to return to the land of the living as soon as possible. That's not exactly a chance that many people get. Even us Kai's aren't permitted to so freely traverse between the two realms. Goku, you've been here twice and we've been pretty fair with you, am I right or am I right?

We didn't stop you from taking your little trips down to hell to try and find your saiyan family. We even encouraged it by letting you help Pikkon when trouble rose up down there. We let you say your goodbyes to your loved ones when you died. How many of these cats around here do you think got to do that? We even agreed to let you and your friend here check in on your friends after you decided to go back. Is it really too much to ask that you don't hang over that old scrying pool all day every day until your revived?

As for you Piccolo, you ain't even earned the right to strut your stuff on my planet, but I let you stay here anyway, as a favor to Goku and old Northie here. You tried to put your nose in our business the moment you got here, even after being told not to, and from what I hear you were a problem the first time you died also. I have every right to just through you back out and let the big bad King Yemma strip your body away, but I haven't. So could you just chill out and play along for a while?

Whatever happens down there is for them to deal with. While you two are here, there is nothing you can do, ya dig? Stop watching and just wait. Either those pretty halos will disappear or you two will be having company. Heck, Goku you have a chance to say goodbye yet again. Your wife and son are in heaven, all you gotta do is say the word and I'll bring them here and give them there bodies. Again, that's something that I normally can't do, but you are a special case. Would you like that, Goku? You could kick it with your family and meet your second son, I'll even let him be a little boy instead of an infant so you two can play. What age would you like him to be?", The Grand Kai offered in his smoker's voice.

"Gee, I guess you're right. You have our apologies. If you're really able to do all that, then yeah I'd love it. Could you make him seven?", Goku asked almost excitedly as he became distracted.

"Sure, I can. I just got to ask though. Why five?", the old Kai asked,

"That's the age where I really got to spend time with Gohan. Before then I hardly even knew my son. When I first got back from Otherworld and fought Vegeta he was already five. I got to fight alongside him from then on and learn more about him. That's why I don't know how to be a father to a younger child than that, and I would hate to ruin this chance by not knowing what to do", Goku explained with what nearly resembled regret. Piccolo watched in shock at the open and various display of emotion.

"Alright, Goku. They should be arriving by my front door so you go ahead and meet them, and most importantly have fun", Grand Kai stated as he seemingly cut the topic off.

Goku shot off at the declaration, but Piccolo stayed still with his eyes still trained on the Kais, "Why do you keep trying to distract us like this?"

"Piccolo, do not make demands like that of the Grand Kai! My deepest apologies, sir", King Kai said as he gave a deep bow.

The seemingly old man sighed, "You really ain't going to let this go, are you? I guess I should know better than to try and throw off a former Guardian that easily."

Piccolo smirked, "That's right, now can I get an explanation or not?"

"Alright, alright, just keep your pants on. Come closer, this isn't something I want to announce to the world", Piccolo drew closer as the Kai continued, "Good, now look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

"What..?", before Piccolo could continue the Grand Kai had smoothly pulled his sunglasses off and locked his eyes on Piccolos.

Piccolo's jaw clenched as he saw the empty eye sockets fill with the depths of space. Shudders began to pass through him as he gazed into cosmos through the old man's eye sockets. He watched as planets and solar systems were wiped out in an instant. The entire time, a feeling of dread and oppressing power were present. Indecipherable words rang in his ears against a backdrop of screams and crying. Slowly, some of the cacophonies became clear to him.

"Dabura, please take care of the guests, but leave the Supreme…", a shrill voice rang through his head.

"Ka. Me. Ha…", what sounded like Goku performing the familiar attack.

"Impossible, you're a Super Saiyan?", Vegeta could be heard asking.

Finally, one last voice was heard with a dark chuckle, "What will you do now, Gohan? Is it time to grit your teeth and do what needs to be done like Piccolo is wanting you to do? After all, the universe is more important than any individual's happiness. Or will you do as Goku would and try to find a solution to kill me and still save your friends and family? With the Dragonballs gone and Namek out of reach…"

Piccolo gasped as he sucked in the fresh air, unaware that he hadn't been breathing. With a fearful glance, he checked to make sure that the sunglasses were back on the aged and weathered face.

Still gasping and sweating, he spoke up, "What was that?"

"That's the future, or at least, that's the future if you meddle and get caught up in all of this. You've been warned twice now, I hope that this time it sunk in a bit deeper. You're in over your head. Now, why don't you run along and meet the young Goten, I think he will remind you of the innocence that Gohan once had", the tired Kai said.

Piccolo merely nodded as his head was still reeling. Making his way towards Goku's power, he watched the happy man toss a smaller version of himself up high and catch him. Off to the side was a smiling raven-haired woman. Piccolo studied Chichi's face as he drew closer. She looked more relaxed in death than she ever did in life. Here she didn't have to worry about a family member going off to die. Now she knew that they would live there time and hopefully be happy, but when they died she could see them once again. It was a sad joy for the mother.

"Maybe she'll like me more in death", Piccolo sarcastically muttered as he tried to shake the previous events out of his mind.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?", the motherly voice of Chichi could be heard ringing across the yard.

With a look of surprise, he made his way over and began to explain. She sat quietly and listened the entire time as he explained what had happened and what all he knew. When he was done she hugged him before responding, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you died, but I'm also sorry for how harsh I was towards you. Despite what happened before Gohan was born, you were there for him whenever he needed you. When I would've made him study and doom our planet, you made him train and feel useful. He didn't come to me for his problems anymore after the Saiyans attacked, he went to you or he just dealt with it. I was so resentful of that, but I should've been thankful. I kept him locked up and nose deep in a book. It's only thanks to you that my first son learned to have any confidence at all."

Piccolo blushed at the sudden gratitude, "Well, maybe don't thank me yet. Your son did turn into something like over the years. He's still pure at heart but he's pretty rough around the edges."

Chichi waved him off, "Oh, I know and trust me when I say that I blamed you for it for a good while every time I was allowed to check up on him. All in all, though, he's still a good boy. When you get back I expect you to tell him that I love him because Goku will forget to. Now, let's enjoy the time that we all have together. I'm certain that the android built to kill my husband can't be that weak, and I don't doubt that my son trained a weakling. Heck, if he trains people like you do then she'll probably going toe to toe with the rest of you all in a year or so."

"Um, Chichi that wouldn't be possible", Piccolo cautiously interjected.

Chichi gave him a sly grin, "It also wasn't possible for people to come back from the dead, or for a five-year-old to fight space tyrants, or for a combination of different DNA strands to whoop the ass of the strongest fighters in the universe either, but guess what all happened. I'm not saying she'll ever beat any of the Saiyans, but I wouldn't be surprised if she and that other girl don't put the other humans to shame."

Piccolo eventually shared in the grin, "I hope they do, Chichi."

Keeping his worries to himself, Piccolo enjoyed the quiet company of Chichi while the father and son spent time together. His mind was still on the Living Realm, but he knew to leave it alone. For now, at least. He needed to trust the others to pull through for him.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 40

On New Namek, a blonde teenager was desperately struggling against the formidable power of Lire. The brutish Namekian disregarded his orders and was enjoying his game of cat and mouse. At every turn, he would wail on his prey a little more only to give her an opening to escape. With slow and deliberate steps, he made his way over to Erasa's beaten and battered form as she clambered to her feet for the umpteenth time.

"You should've tried to run. Now you have to suffer all because you tried to be brave", He reached down to the still hunched figure and palmed the top of her head as he lifted her to eye level.

Erasa let out a shriek as the pressure around her skull intensified thanks to the massive fingers with claws for nails. Five new thin streams of blood ran down her face and head as the points of Lire's claws dug in slightly deeper. Kicking desperately, she nailed him in the stomach only to be laughed at.

With a feral cry, she grabbed his antennas and yanked. The large man released her head only to have her hanging several inches off the ground by his thin green antennas. Erasa curled up and put her feet on his hips before pushing away and applying all the pressure she could to the thing green pieces of skin. Lire yelled and ranted as he clamped his hands around her wrist only to be rewarded with her spiking her remaining Ki and sending it all through his antennas and straight down his body.

Due to the sudden pain and massive shock of the moment, Lire fell backward as Erasa landed on top of him. Resolute to live, Erasa held on even through the fall and continued to pump every ounce of Ki she had through the flimsy strips of hope. So determined was she that she didn't notice Viola watching with a surprised face as his partner lay on the ground spasming while he slowly advanced to stand behind the young girl.

As the body beneath her gave a final convulsion, Erasa slowly became aware of her actions. Lire lay defeated on the ground. Thanks to her ability to sense life energy, she couldn't even lie to herself and say that he was still alive. She had killed him with her own two hands. _He's dead, oh Kami, he's dead. I didn't want to do this. Why couldn't they have just left it all alone? I didn't want anyone to die but they were going to kill others. I couldn't let them do that. What if they...they...they? There's still Viol._

Slowly, she turned her head to see the second Namek standing there with his arms crossed. He was still spotless. His energy was still flowing at full steam. Erasa shakily stood to her feet only to have a fist buried in her stomach before she could move. She tasted the blood as it rushed out of her mouth and dripped down her chin. In one final flurry of movement, Viol uppercutted her chin. Her eyes glazed over as the hit jarred her head and slammed her jaw shut. She registered being glad that she didn't bite her tongue before she collapsed to the ground.

Viol lifted his hand and formed an energy ball as he prepared to finish the fight. Focusing on the task at hand, he didn't register the two power levels flying for him or the third figure that couldn't be sensed. As he prepared to end Erasa's life, three highly charged Ki blasts into him, sending massive frame away from the petite girl on the ground before detonating. His life force was gone before the explosion was even finished.

Eighteen landed next to Erasa and hurriedly scooped the bloody girl up, "Do you have any healers or doctors or whatever you call them!"

"Back in the Village, follow us", the nearest Namekian explained before helping his partner gather up the three Dragonballs that had been fought over.

Eighteen turned and wiggled a hand free from Erasa to destroy Lire's body and spit on his ashes before following her new allies into the sky. She glanced at the frail teen in her arms as she was reminded exactly how much being a cyborg helped her manage pain. The ground rolled by quickly beneath the group as they all pushed their bodies to the max. Erasa began to gurgle and choke as she coughed up blood. With some fumbling help from the others, they got the young warrior on her side while still being carried.

Erasa's blood had long since soaked into Eighteens torn and stained shirt as the village came into view. The three landed with Eighteen nearly losing her balance as her own wounds made themselves know due to the rough landing. Bulma was rushing out of a nearby house with Moori at her side.

The old Namekian pushed all the others away as Erasa was laid flat on her back before him. With a grunt, he pulled gathered a soft glowing energy in his hands before sending it through her body in gentle waves. Eighteen grimaced and Bulma nearly visibly puked at the sound of bones snapping back into space. Five small dents around her head all clicked back out in an audible pop. Her pale skin quivered as it melded back together along the various cuts. At last her, blue eyes flew open as she sat upright and coughed up a wad of bloody mucus.

Eighteen gasped while Bulma ran for a nearby bush only for Moori to shush them both, "That's normal when injuries are that bad. Young lady, you need to hear this too. I healed your wounds, but you did still have blood in your stomach and lungs. The fastest way for your body to get rid of that was to cough it up. So, don't worry, you're back to full health. Well, at least you are physically. Now you stay here and rest. I need to have a word with Bulma and Eighteen."

Erasa nodded as he stood up straight and motioned for the other two women to follow him. The rest of the villagers watched the three departed before they turned towards Erasa once more. The two who had helped save her stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Shami and this is Batu. Is there anything we can get for you? I am afraid that we do not have any of that food that Earthlings eat but we will get you a fish from the lakes if you'd like", The short and squat Namek known as Shami offered.

Erasa began to answer before a breeze hit her and she shivered. Looking down at herself she realized how torn her clothes were from her fight, "Do you have any clothes that I could wear? Mine is a little ruined and I don't know where my bags are."

The tall and thin Namek stepped forward, "Of course. Please hold still so that I can fit them properly, I'm afraid that I do not know how to make your type of clothes but I suppose that you won't mind at the moment."

In a brief flash of light, Erasa was garbed in an oversized grey shirt similar to the many brightly colored ones worn by the others and a pair of black pants not too different from her Gi pants. She quirked an eyebrow as she saw the brown pointy shoes that covered her feet. She wobbled to her feet as her two new friends hurried to help her up.

"Are you still injured?", Batu asked worriedly.

Erasa let out a chuckle, "Not really, these shoes are just a lot different, but they're actually kind of cute. I bet they would look adorable with a skirt!"

Shami blinked several times before finally asking, "What's a skirt?"

Erasa paused as she realized how valid his question was on this planet, "It's this piece of clothing that women on Earth wear."

"What does it look like? Why do only women wear it?", Batu asked.

Erasa tried to look around and find an answer as she spotted a Namekian nearby in a blue robe that ran to his feet with no opening. With a satisfied grin, she pointed a finger towards him, "You see what he's wearing? Well, that would be a dress on Earth, and if it was only from the waist down it would be called a skirt. They can also be a lot shorter, most are actually."

Erasa grinned proudly at herself until the next question, "So do only Earth women wear dresses as well?"

"Um, well, mostly, I mean, men can wear them but they aren't normally warriors per se", Erasa said as she tried to navigate what would be a touchy topic on Earth.

Batu grinned as his eyes met Shami's who quickly spoke up, "Batu, please don't."

"Kazoo, did you hear that! On Earth, you wouldn't be a warrior and you'd be a woman!", Batu yelled to the robed Namek.

"Yeah, and you're an idiot on any planet!", Kazoo yelled back.

The gathering of Nameks burst into laughter as they began to jokingly insult one another with the information that Erasa unwittingly provided. Erasa watched dumbfounded as this serious group of warriors and farmers began to laugh and crack jokes like school boys. Slowly, a grin spread across her face as she watched them trade insults only to laugh after each one.

As she stood still and watched, Moori came up behind her and got her attention, "I'm guessing you told them something about Earth and they've found a way to make jokes out of it?"

Erasa blushed red, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, it's good to hear them laughing again. Besides, it can't be any worse than when we were all on Earth. Bulma showed them late night television programs and they had a blast with it. It took months to convince them to stop using referring to each other in that manner. We even had a couple try to perform the rap music", Moori explained with a whimsical expression.

Erasa burst out laughing, "Sorry to laugh, it' just that you said that so weird. 'Perform the rap music' makes it sound like a ritual or something."

"Oh? Then how should I word that? This is something that is unique to Earth as far as I know", Moori explained.

Erasa grinned, "You just say 'they tried to rap'. So, you would've said 'we even had a couple try to rap'."

Moori rocked back on his heels as he gave deep thought to the simple conversation, "Well, I'll just trust you on this one. On to other matters, would you have a minute to speak?"

Erasa's expression quickly sobered up as she nodded and let Moori continue, "Your friend, Eighteen, thinks that she could probably beat Kelo now that she knows what to expect, but you're still a liability. She said that you had already taken down one of them on your own but that it obviously took everything you had. If I sensed the power correctly, you beat Lire. I would be interested in knowing how."

Erasa winced at the memories but proceeded to explain the fight as best as she could. When she neared the end, she trained her eyes on the ground as she explained exactly how she killed her enemy. With a weak shrug, she faded into silence.

"I see. That is most interesting. Our antennas are similar to a Saiyan's tail, if we do not train them then it provides a great weakness. I wouldn't count on getting that lucky again, it was a careless and lazy mistake that Lire made. However, the mere fact that you were able to pour that much pour out of you, even badly wounded, makes me believe that you have a lot of potential. Would you be interested in accessing that power?", Moori ended with his offer.

Erasa blinked rapidly several times, "What do you mean exactly?"

"It's an ability that I inherited once my predecessor passed away, I can unlock an individual's latent power that they aren't using. I believe he performed this on the young Gohan and his companion known as Krillin when they met him. Unfortunately, you won't become that strong since they had a good deal more power and training than you did, but it should at least even the odds up some. I would think it would make you close to Lire's power, maybe a bit more", Moori explained.

"What are the drawbacks?", Erasa asked.

"There are none. You will be able to actually use all the power that your training has given you, which is an impressive amount, and when you're body gets used to your power it will continue to grow stronger. So what's your answer?" Moori tried to politely pressure the teen.

Erasa nodded her head before speaking up, "Let's do it."

Moori grinned, "Excellent, oh and Erasa, don't let your fight eat at you. You did what you had to. Sometimes you have to kill one to save the hundred, but don't ever kill the hundred to save the one. That's when people become monsters instead of warriors."

Erasa grinned at the heartfelt words before Moori stepped forward and put his hand against her forehead. Erasa winced at the memory of her skull breaking but stood strong nonetheless. A white aura enveloped her as Moori closed his eyes and concentrated. She gasped as she felt her own power growing. Suddenly, the thought of Lire's power was not so far-fetched as she felt the same power coursing through her own body. When she realized that her power matched Lire's but was still growing she was astonished. Several seconds later her involuntary power-up was finished, and she was sitting just above Lire.

"Moori, this is amazing! Thank you so much!", Erasa hugged the weathered elder as he spluttered.

"It's nothing, really. I just gave you what was rightfully yours", he finally responded as she let go.

She turned at the sound of clapping off to her side to see Eighteen smirking as she finished her applause and spoke up, "Impressive, I'm equipped with something like a scouter. You now stand at roughly seven thousand."

Erasa laughed, "How far behind everyone else in the universe am I?"

Eighteen shook her head, "I don't think you understand. It took Goku didn't consistently break one thousand until his twenties and he started training when he could walk. You've trained for a little more than a month and this is your power. Granted you had a huge boost from what Moori did but Krillin only went to about ten thousand I think when he had his potential unleashed."

"You must be wrong then. There's no way that I got that strong that fast. What was I before leaving earth?", Erasa quizzed.

"Fifteen hundred or so, and I'm not wrong. You've been training with a Saiyan, arguably the strongest Saiyan that ever lived at that. I guarantee that he has pushed you to your absolute limits. That's what I was telling you on the ship. You can't keep going like that if you don't learn to cope. You'll have to meditate and restore your body if you want to keep growing like this. Humans can not maintain this pace if their mind and body are not together. Now, do you understand?", Eighteen declared.

Erasa looked on in amazement as the information slowly sank in, "I understand. Let's get going so that I can practice sooner."

Eighteen grabbed her by the shoulders, "Let's take a day and get used to your new found strength first. We can't afford any further mishaps, and I'm sure that you need a mental break after the last few days. Let's get some food and some sleep, and we'll head out after that. We were lucky to have kept three of the Dragonballs, but I doubt that Kelo will walk into another trap after losing two of his men. Speaking of which, did those bastards say why they wanted the Dragonballs anyway?"

Erasa nodded, "Yeah, I'll fill you in while we eat. Then I'm going to sleep, now that you've mentioned it I realized that I'm still mentally exhausted."

Moori joined the three women for their meal as he sipped at some water and listened to what Erasa had learned before her battle. When it was all said and done, Eighteen and Bulma were both shocked at the reasoned while Moori seemed to express disappointment more than anything.

"I can not believe that any of Guru's children could be so close-minded, but it seems like I do not have a choice in the matter. I must discuss this with the other Elders. You three rest and prepare, we will keep watch while you rest and decide on a plan of action", Moori said with sadness weighing down his voice and face.

Without any further conversation, the old Namek left the three Earthling to their own devices. They all looked at one another before bidding each other goodnight despite the suns that hung in the sky. All three of them were asleep within minutes of laying down.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 41

Gohan landed at the back door of Capsule Corps with Videl performing her own clumsy landing next to him before falling to the ground in exhaustion. _I've got to admit that I'm impressed, I doubted that she would make it even halfway. She only just achieved flight a few days ago and already she flew this far. Even if it did take us hours to get here, she still did well._

"Videl", Gohan used his student's name to catch her attention.

The recovering fighter looked up as she focused, "Yes?"

"You still have poor control over your energy", he said and turned back to the door so to not look at her as he continued, "But you did well."

He quickly punched in the code and made his way inside so that she could celebrate her success in private. _I'm getting too much like Vegeta, always ready to nitpick but never compliment._ Following the two raised powers that he sensed, he made his way to the gravity room. He entered another code and headed inside as the safety light turned green. Vegeta was standing shirtless with an annoyed look at the interruption. Meanwhile, Trunks was making use of the unexpected break as he lay spread eagle on the tile floor covered in sweat.

"Look, Trunks, it's another challenger. Aren't you excited?", Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Trunks paled as he lifted his head and looked at Gohan, "Oh, yeah, that's great, dad. Really."

Gohan laughed, "It's all good. I just came by for food."

"I was under the impression that you were the owner of a house with a complete kitchen", Vegeta inquired with an arched brow.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can cook", the teen replied flippantly.

"What about that feeble human behind you? Surely she can cook sense she can't fight yet", Vegeta tried again.

"Nope, trust me we both tried. Even I couldn't stomach the last meal that we cooked. I never knew that fish could taste that bad", Gohan stated with a slight cringe.

"Hey, listen here, buster. I may not be like you two but I'll catch up to everyone!", Videl cut in.

Vegeta scoffed, "Please, have you even sensed my power girl? For that matter, do you even know how to sense power levels?"

"Gohan showed me how, but I do still have to focus to do it", Videl replied honestly with a moment's hesitation.

Vegeta snapped his head towards Gohan in a glare as he replied, "Don't worry about having to focus too hard. Unlike some people, I don't spare people's feelings. So, just go ahead and get a good reading on me, and remember that I'm not even transformed."

Videl stared at him quizzically before shutting her eyes. An instant later, her jaw dropped in surprise while her eyes snapped open in shock. Vegeta turned and smirked at her while letting her process the gap between them.

"Anyway, the woman's parents are away on some trip, and there are only enough premade meals to last the boy and me. You two will have to find someone else to beg food from. Trunks, walk them out and then go do that ridiculous homework that your mother left you", the prince ordered.

Trunks grinned as he flipped to his feet and drug Gohan out the door by the hand, happy to escape. As Videl turned to follow, Vegeta stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

Surprised, Videl didn't resist as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"When he taught you to sense power, you sensed his power didn't you?", Vegeta asked.

Videl nodded, "Yeah, it was incredible, but you're so much stronger. I don't understand, Krillin told me that Gohan is the strongest of all of you."

"He is. For whatever reason, the boy hasn't been showing his real power ever since our last spar when I had another episode. Keep an eye on him for me, and do not ever tell him or anyone about this conversation. Now, get the hell out of my sight, I have training to do", Vegeta curtly demanded as he released his grip and somewhat gently shoved the girl from the chamber.

Videl stared at the door in confusion before finally making her way back to the yard. Trunks came running back in the door as she stepped out of it. After a brief goodbye and a wave to the little boy, the two raven haired teens headed for the street to find a suitable restaurant, per order of Gohan.

"So, why are you being so picky? Didn't you rough it while you traveled around?", Videl tried to joke.

"Erasa's went and fucking spoiled me", Gohan muttered.

Videl laughed as she tried to find out what had Vegeta worried, " Okay but I have a serious question, now."

"What?", came the irritable reply.

"Why did Vegeta seem stronger than you? Krillin told me that you were the strongest", Videl tried to keep her voice normal.

 _So, that's what kept her back there. The next question is did Vegeta mention it to her or vice-versa_. Realizing that his pupil was still waiting, he hurried to answered, "Well, there's a couple of reasons. I never let Erasa ever sense my full power, or Vegeta's, because it could have discouraged her. The same goes for you. The more recent reason is that of Vegeta's lack of control.

You see, the first time he went off the deep end, he yelled about being beneath my father and I. It's always been a problem for him, to the point that he swore off fighting for a while, but I thought that he had gotten over it. The first time he lost control, I had been fighting earlier and I think he may have sensed my power in his sleep and triggered something. Then when we were sparring he lost control again. Yet again, my power was on display for that episode. I don't know if it's a trigger for him or not but I would rather not risk it until the Dragonballs are active again."

"So, it's a precaution?", Videl asked only to receive a head nod.

She kept quiet as she thought over everything that she had learned as they looked for a buffet. The two returned home immediately after dinner with Videl having to use her jetcopter. Once home, Videl went to her bedroom to have a peaceful place to rest and meditate as Krillin and Eighteen had taught her and continuously reinforced. Her body relaxed and began to rest as her mind slowly sorted everything that she learned and experienced throughout the day.

Gohan busied himself in the library, spread out on the floor. Books were scattered all about him as he read his fill. When he grew bored of one story it was onto the next, all the while thinking of the group on Namek.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 42

Erasa drifted through the air as she searched for Kelo alongside Eighteen. The last several days had drifted by with a sense of near boredom. They knew that Kelo wouldn't be lured out a second time, and he had gone back to his former tactics of keeping his power suppressed. _I finally get strong enough to actually be of a little use and all the enemies just disappear. I had really hoped to be done here by now. Sure, it's awesome to be on another planet and the Nameks are super nice, but I want to be in my bed that's in my house._

"Erasa, let's land and rest for a bit", Eighteen took the lead as she dived to the ground.

The two female warriors landed side by side with matching frowns. Erasa found a rock to rest on while Eighteen studied the radar. After several quiet minutes, Eighteen put the radar away and turned to face her companion.

"We need to face the facts, we are at a dead end. We'll have to split up and try a different route. I want you to keep flying around like you're still searching while I move in on them. They can't sense me so I'll have surprise on my side at least. As soon as you feel Kelo's or any other high-level powers flare up you need to come. Your job won't be to fight. You'll swoop in and grab the four Dragonballs and get the hell back to Moori and the others", Eighteen commanded.

Erasa bit the inside of her cheek before replying, "What if you're not strong enough though? I can help you now!"

Eighteen gave a short shake of her head, "No, we already talked about this already. Even with your new found power, you could only handle two, maybe three, average Nameks and that's in theory only. Yes, training with Gohan has given you a major head start in power and training, but these guys will have been more battles than you. Even the weaker ones would still have more experience than you, and I don't feel comfortable with those odds. I'll find a way to manage, don't forget that there was a time that Super Saiyans were beneath me."

Erasa clamped her mouth shut as she just nodded head. Eighteen removed a large empty backpack from her shoulders and handed to the teen, "You'll need this to carry all four at once. I'll buy you as much time to load them up as I can, but try to hurry."

Before the teen could reply, Eighteen had given one final smirk and blasted towards the Dragonballs. Erasa watched as she quickly disappeared from sight before sighing and flying off away from her to start her fake search. Keeping her senses open wide, she flew with baited breath as she waited to feel something. Shifting her course closer to the direction that Eighteen had flown off in, she made sure to stay in range without raising suspicion.

Minutes ticked by as nothing happened. Slowly the blonde grew more and more anxious. _Something should be happening any moment. I know that she has to be there by now. Should I go ahead and fly after her?_ Suddenly, a large explosion bloomed on the horizon as numerous powers shot up by varying degrees to compensate.

Miles away, Eighteen had landed in an alcove of rocks and greenery to observe her enemies. Several Nameks could be seen milling around the mouth of a large cave. Focusing, she noticed more and more scattered across the area. Once she was confident that no one had spotted her, she returned her gaze to the cave as shadowy figure became more obvious as her enhanced eyes adjusted to staring into the dark depths. Gathering a final count of thirteen, she silently reasoned that Kelo was either missing or he was in the cave.

"He's here, he has to be. The balls are here and back with Moori, heavily guarded and we've searched every inch of ground near the village. Let's hope those damn things are as durable as the ones on Earth", Eighteen whispered to herself.

Shooting into the sky, she stretched her palm out towards the ground as a yellow orb of energy quickly formed. Launching her Power Blitz with a yell, the attack rushed to the ground and quickly leveled the cave and the surrounding landscape. She smirked at the damage but was ultimately unsure of how much the attack actually did to her enemy.

In rapid response, the swarm of Nameks rose from the covering of dust and rushed the lone airborne fighter. Eighteen grimaced as she realized more had survived then she had anticipated. Flashing in and out of super-speed, sh engaged the nine green warriors in close combat. Knowing that they were weaker, she aimed for quick kills only to constantly be cut off by the rest. Just before neck breaking kick could land, a blast was aiming for her ribs. When she tried to throw a short and stocky one to the ground, she was bombarded.

With a growl, she released her energy barrier. The solid sphere of Ki expanded and blew the opposing pest to the wind as hurried to regroup. With a palm facing away in both directions, she unleashed a rain of blasts at everything that moved. When she was confident that the nine warriors had either fallen back or died, she advanced to the area of the former cave. As she drew closer, a large column of energy vaporized the mound of rubble.

Standing tall and firm were two Namekians, one with a striking resemblance to Piccolo while the other resembled a younger Moori. Behind them was Kelo with the Dragonballs floating around him.

"Keyta, Escar, do not forget our purpose. This outsider is just another threat that needs to be dealt with", Kelo preached before lifting off the ground and flying off.

Eighteen moved to stop him only for the two new Nameks to appear in front of her. In a twin attack, the shorter of the two slammed an elbow into her gut just before the taller sent her skidding with a painful spin kick to her head. Rolling with her slid, she regained her footing and saw that Kelo was nearly out of sight. Eighteen pulled back both hands and sent dual Power Blitzes at them only to have each one smacked aside like a rubber ball. Eighteen grit her teeth as the realization of how powerful the two truly were.

A brief readout flashed through her head as her built-in scouter had finally processed their powers.

 **Power Levels Too High. Red threat Level. Seek assistance from counterpart #17.**

"Well fuck me", Eighteen whispered as she prepared for a fight.

The three were squaring off and focused on one another that the slim blonde figure blasting over their heads surprised the two Nameks. Eighteen capitalized on Erasa's unintentional distraction and launched for the opposing warriors. Flipping into a hammer kick, she sent the taller one crashing chin first to the ground before twisting on her grounded heel and slamming a palm into the shorter one's ribs. He gave an appalled gasp just as she released a burst of energy and blew a hole through his torso.

The taller one had reclaimed his senses and was rushing her from behind as his partner struck the ground. Turning to face her second opponent, she was forced onto the defensive. Blocking clawed swipes and vicious kicks, she caught a glimpse of the downed Namek stumbling back to his feet as the flow of green blood came to a halt and the hole seal up.

Finding an opening, she kicked her opponent away as she whispered to the heavens, "Erasa, don't do anything stupid before I get there."

Erasa, at the time, was having similar thoughts as she desperately followed the quickly disappearing form of Kelo. _What the hell am I doing? I can't fight Kelo. I can't even catch him! Oh Eighteen, I'm so sorry. Gohan is going to kill her when he hears about this. Then he'll revive me and her just to rip our asses._

"Is it working Dende?", Piccolo's voice sounded in her head.

Erasa's eyes widened as she looked around for the moody Namek as Dende replied, "Yeah, just try to hurry. This isn't exactly easy. How do the Kai's do this so easily?"

"Will do. Erasa, listen closely, Dende is able to let me talk to you from Otherworld, but it's not exactly allowed. However, this is important. These guys, the ones that Eighteen is fighting and Kelo all look to be like me. They have the ability to fuse with each other and trust me when I say that at their power that would be bad. The Kai's don't want me watching over any of you while I'm dead but I just had a bad feeling.

Now, you cannot defeat Kelo and Eighteen won't be able to come back you up. As a matter of fact, Kelo is probably just leading you a wild goose chase until there is enough time to fuse with those other two. If that happens, you are screwed. You have one chance. When he fuses his power will stop for a minute which means he will drop the balls. When that happens you have to grab them and run. Let Eighteen buy you some time. Get back to the others and summon the dragon. Once that happens, tell Moori to Wish Dende, and myself back to life but not Mr. Popo. Instead, wish Son Goku to life and he will teleport to you. Do you understand?", Piccolo rushed out as his deep voice rumbled in her head.

"Um, yeah, but isn't that Gohan's father?", Erasa asked confused.

"There's no time for questions, just stay on Kelo. I've got to go now. Good luck", Piccolo said before the connection was abruptly gone.

With a new task at hand, she applied more of her new power and kept Kelo in sight as she flew behind him.

A lifetime away in Otherworld, Piccolo and Dende were standing before a furious Kai. The small blue man had a red aura burning around him as he stood with his arms clasped behind his back. His anger was nearly palpable as he slowly moved his hands to his side and he glared through his sunglasses.

"You knowingly disobeyed me, both of you. It's bad enough that you did this, but you Dende? A guardian should know to conduct himself better. The Grand Kai himself will be seeing to your discipline as he also instructed you to leave well enough alone", the godling's voice was whisper soft as it demanded the fullest attention to hear.

"Dende was not willingly a part of this, I threatened him into this and as such I should bear the full brunt of the punishment", Piccolo tried to intervene only to have a tendril of red energy lash him across the wrist.

He cringed as the small bruise felt like a dull saw had severed his arm. The now imposing Kai spoke again, "Do you really want to add lying to a Kai to the list, Piccolo?"

"He was just trying to save me. I accept my share of the punishment", Dende cut in.

"Well, isn't that just groovy young Dende?", the Grand stated as he appeared beside King Kai, "I respect the bravery that you both showed in disobeying two Kais. It might not have been the smartest move, but it takes some serious guts to do that. Now, you two know that I can't just let this fly, right?"

Both of the Nameks nodded so he continued, "Dende, I'm hereby revoking your powers of all sight and foresight. Maybe if you have to think about problems and travel your planet like a normal mortal you will be more likely to accept our decrees and respect them. This will make your job much harder as you will no longer be on that Lookout a much.

Piccolo, dude, I took your words to heart. While I did punish the youngster here, I made it a pretty soft punishment. You, on the other hand, had been warned by both myself and old Northy here. That means that there will be no soft punishment for you. As a former guardian of Earth, I am revoking your power of all sight and foresight as well as prohibiting you from the Lookout unless in the state of an emergency. As further punishment, I am removing the ability to interact with the one person who brought your life joy and made you honorable.

From this day until I decide that you have learned to once again honor the words and warnings of the Kais, you will not be able to acknowledge Son Gohan. You will not be able to look directly at him, talk to or about him, or even let him know that you hear him. You will treat him as though he does not exist. I am sorry, Piccolo, but the rules are the rules. I should really be sending you to Hell but thankfully I am allowed to spare you of that if I think you can be corrected via other means."

Piccolo spat, "I would…"

Dende watched in astonishment as his friend's anger dissipated only to be replaced with a look of grief.

"You can't even express your distaste on the matter, but at least you can still think of him. I don't know if that helps or hurts but it's what I got. Again, I am sorry for what it's worth", Grand Kai reiterated before turning and walking away with his head bowed.

King Kai looked at Dende, "Dende, you will be able to remember this, but don't bother trying to tell the others because you won't be able to, not until Piccolo can physically acknowledge Gohan again."


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 43

Eighteen twisted and smashed her short enemy to the ground as she regained the upper-hand for the umpteenth time. The shorter of the two had been an easy target ever since regenerating at the start, but every time she tried to finish him off the tall one would fly up out of nowhere. The two had seemed to stop trying to kill her and instead seemed to be focused on survival.

With another chance to kill one, she stomped her foot at the head under her heel only to have a fist come to her head. Grabbing the wrist, she flung her attacker aside only to have her feet knocked from under her by the Namek at her feet. Landing on her back with a grunt, she spotted two small dots heading for them at a long angle.

Kelo quickly came into view as he turned and let himself freefall backward while he sent a blast to the second figure. Eighteen yelled as she realized that it was Erasa but couldn't intervene as her enemies seemed to decide to kill her. Twin blasts launched past her as she weaved between them, but didn't see them combine directly behind her. The ensuing explosion caught her off guard as she tumbled along the ground covered in fresh burns and wounds.

Erasa braced as the sudden attack collided with her head-on and she crashed to the water below. Inhaling water, she convulsed before kicking up and grabbing onto the muddy bank. Dragging herself from the water, she stayed on all fours trying to keep quiet as she retched up water. Forcing her eyes up, she saw Eighteen struggling back to her feet as Kelo approached his two followers.

Erasa clambered to her feet while letting her power plummet to avoid detection. She watched as Kelo beckoned the other two Nameks forward and laid a hand on each of their chests. A bright glow engulfed the trio as their respective powers nearly vanished. Knowing her only chance was at hand, she rushed forward and scooped up two of the four Dragonballs before they even hit the ground. Stuffing them in the bag, she sensed the three powers beginning to merge into one as the glow reached its pinnacle before beginning to diminish. Tossing the third ball into the bag, she snatched the fourth one up while throwing a look to Eighteen.

"Go" the blonde android mouthed as she sank into a stance.

With a grateful nod, Erasa turned on her heel and took a running start before launching herself into the air. Pouring all the Ki that she dared into her flight, she watched as the ground became a blur below her. _This is all I can give, I need to remember what Eighteen said. I might still need to fight later._

A large flash of power burst through her senses as Kelo's fusion was completed. She dropped in altitude and speed from the sudden oppressive feeling. Shaking her head, she rallied her strength and flew forward yet again. Her only thought was to make it to the Village in time to save Eighteen.

Back with Eighteen, she squared off opposite of the new and improved Namekian Warrior. He still looked exactly as Kelo had, but Eighteen knew not to judge him on that. She had seen Erasa's face. The girl either sensed or knew something that she didn't.

"I'm assuming your friend took my Dragonballs while my guard was down?", Kelo asked in a conversational tone.

"That's right. She's resourceful like that, but I guess you knew that when she killed one of your people", Eighteen said as she tried to buy time.

Kelo shrugged, "Each and every one of my followers and myself are more than willing to die if it means that we succeed. You see, if we rewrite history then all of this will never have happened and we will not be dead."

"Too bad we're not going to let you do that", Eighteen boasted.

Kelo smirked, "I suppose you think that you can handle me now? You think that because you were stronger than the previous three beings separately that you are stronger than me as I am now. Unfortunately, that's not quite true. My power far exceeds the previous beings. You may not have a power level, but I fought you before as Kelo and was able to win by using surprise and shock. I know that I can overpower you now without such tricks, but please do try your best. I'd imagine that it will take your friend quite some time to reach Moori. So, let's enjoy our time together."

Eighteen grit her teeth and threw herself towards the intimidating foe. Her opening jab was immediately caught and turned against her as she was yanked into the ki enhanced fist. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she used his chest as a launch pad to get away and twisted in the air. Pulling a hand back and swinging it forward, a destructo-disc left her fingertips and headed for Kelo's head. Just before the attack could connect, he vanished from sight and reappeared as he landed a swift backhand across her jaw. Thrown towards the ground, she regained control of her fall and flew back to continue the fight.

The two ranged across the landscape, with Eighteen giving it her all while Kelo maintained absolute control of the battle. Every clash was another source of pain for the blonde Earthling. Every attempt to land a blow turned into another crash. He had her beat in power, speed, and experience. What was worse was that he knew better than to get arrogant about it.

"I can't believe this. He's definitely weaker than Cell was but I still can't lay a finger on him", Eighteen cursed to herself as blood dribbled down her chin.

Kelo grinned maniacally as he floated down to the dispirited android, "I must admit, I had higher expectations of you, but maybe my expectations of myself were simply too low. Either way, I must be off now."

With a quick jerk, he had buried his hand in her stomach and returned the favor as he charged a blast. With a final chuckle, he let loose his attack to rip through her slender frame. Turning, he focused on the far away energy of Erasa as he gathered his power and crushed the ground beneath him with a sudden take-off.

The teenaged fighter had just landed at the village as she rushed forward through the crowd of fear filled and awestruck Namekians as Kelo's power flew closer. Shoving the bag into Moori's hand she told him what she had been told.

"I will try, but Kelo will be here soon I fear", Moori uttered as he hurried off.

Erasa looked at Bulma who seemed to be on cloud nine she heard of Goku's return, "Bulma? Is Goku as strong as everyone say?"

Bulma focused the hardened look of the blonde teen, "He is. He's the storybook hero. He'll sort all of this out."

"Ask him to hurry, would you?", Erasa said as she offered a sad smile before turning away and yelling, "I need any fighters that are willing to help me! We need to slow Kelo down! Help is on the way but it'll be a few minutes!"

She looked around hopefully while no one would meet her gaze. Bulma tried to talk to her but was cut off as she tried again, "Come on! This is for your planet as much as it is for my friends! Are you really going to turn your back on this?"

Batu stepped forward, "I would be honored to fight alongside friends of Goku. What about you Shami?"

"Well, it's not like I can let you go off on your own, you'd die in no time", the second half of the duo said.

"That's great but isn't there anyone else?", Erasa pleaded.

"Sorry, Erasa, but our people are not fighters. Most of our warriors were with Kelo. Most of the Villagers are just farmers and helpers", Batu explained.

Erasa nodded her head, "Let's go then."

Bulma could only watch as the three lifted off and headed back in the direction that Erasa had come from. The earthling warrior took the lead as the Namekians flew slightly behind her and on each side. In seconds, they met Kelo in the air several miles out.

"Ah, thank you for coming to me. I can not afford any more delays. I already wasted enough time on the other Earthling. I'm sure you'll understand when I make this quick", he said with an air of politeness.

"Erasa, let us handle this", Shami said

The two shot forward to confront the lone enemy. Erasa gasped as she watched her allies both get knocked out of the air with a burst of energy. Acting on instinct, she threw her arms up in a defense as Kelo materialized in front of her with a devastating right jab. Even with her last-minute block, she was still sent hurling through the open air with Kelo in pursuit.

Batu shot back up and headed straight for Kelo's front as Shami curved around and attacked from behind. Erasa came to a halt and shot forward again only to swerve as Batu was sent spiraling past her. Looking to Kelo, she saw his hands clamp around Shami's head and unleash a burst of energy. In the next heartbeat, the headless corpse fell to the ground as Erasa reached her foe.

Reversing her weight at the moment of impact she was able to land a solid kick to the imposing fighter's back only to receive a small grunt. Leaning back, a clawed finger grazed her chin as a chop flew through where her neck had been. Too focused on the close call, Kelo's powerful leg delivered a swift hook kick to send her spinning. Before she could fall too far away, he had appeared behind her and hammered her to the ground as Batu fought back to his feet.

Already wounded and discouraged from the short battle, the friendly Namekian threw caution to the wind as he flew straight for his enemy. His Ki pumped through his body as he did everything in his power to damage the much stronger fighter. Enraged by the death of his friend, he attacked long after his body should've given way.

Erasa fought to rejoin the fight as her head was still spinning from the powerful blows. With a still blurry mind, she found her enraged friend and hurried to his aid. The two of them lashed out and struck with all the power that they could summon as Kelo brushed them both aside. Batu paused for a moment too long to form a Ki attack and Kelo struck. Twin beams of energy shot from his black eyes and formed two perfect holes through Batu's head. Erasa backpedaled as a final ki blast followed to destroy the rest of the body.

 _Oh no, I need help. Where's Goku? Or Eighteen? Surely she isn't really dead, right? Someone, please help me._ Erasa pleaded as Kelo's patience seemed to snap with the Earthling as the sky quickly darkened and a storm set upon the planet. A swift and brutal knee to the gut caused a mouthful of blood to come up. An extended green arm was soon slinging her around before casting her towards to cause a small crater from her body's impact.

 _No, I can't rely on the others all the time. Gohan made sure that I could survive and so did Eighteen. I can't just give up. They would be so disappointed. I have to try!_ Still laying in her personal crater, she watched as the killer descended towards her and stopped just above her. She focused on gathering as much energy as she could while she watched a green hand raise and level out towards her. A blast quickly formed in his hand as he grinned. She forced her own palm up and let the gathered energy take the shape of an increasingly familiar red orb.

"Not enough girl", Kelo spat as he fired his own attack.

"Grand Smite!", Erasa yelled with all the might she could muster as her attack collided with the smaller orb only to slow it down.

Erasa strained as she realized the flaw in Gohan's attack. _It's not a defensive move. Everything is too spread out to block an attack and I can't just force even more power into it. Is this it? Am I going to die from keeping this thing at bay only to be destroyed anyway? Not exactly how I planned it. I just hope that the others will hurry up with those wishes after I die._

The ball suddenly expanded as Kelo truly tried against the much weaker opponent, "I am sorry, but I already told you that I don't have time for this."

Erasa cringed in pain as she poured out too much energy too quickly to hold on just a little longer. Suddenly, Kelo's oppressive power seemed to grow smaller to her as the Namek's focus on his attack shifted elsewhere. _No, not smaller, it's just being outdone. Is this Goku? This is the power of a Saiyan? No wonder Gohan wouldn't let me sense him or Vegeta, I would've given up or went insane._

The pressure against her attack disappeared as Kelo lost all focus and the Ki blast spread out. With a shudder, her hand fell to her side as her own energy neared deathly low levels. Briefly aware of a new presence, she looked up to a man clad in an orange Gi with a concerned look on his face. His black hair spiked out in all directions while his energy was outrageously high. Kelo was Visibly shaking in the air as the sky lightened around him, but he paid it no mind thanks to the sudden newcomer.

Goku knelt down to Erasa and wiped the blood away from her eyes and mouth as he spoke, "You must be Erasa, it's nice to meet you, I'm Goku. You did great, but how about I take over from here. If you'll stay calm I can get you back to Moori to get healed up before I clean up here."

Erasa shook her head and feebly swatted the offered hand away, "No, do this first. I don't want him…", she paused to clear the blood from her throat, "To escape again. He's a horrible person and he'll do horrible things. Please…just finish this first."

Goku frowned but nodded, "Gohan would be proud of you. Now, you just rest easy, I'll be done in no time."

Standing back to his full height, he floated into the air level with Kelo. With a scowl, he spoke up, "I normally offer my enemies a chance to back down, but I was told that Erasa already tried to reason with you. I won't waste my time on this. I'm sorry but I won't be giving you a fair fight either, I need to get her some help which means taking care of you sooner rather than later. Now is your only chance to prepare, so get ready."

Erasa watched in awe as Kelo's power rose to its peak as he strained to hold his strongest level. Shifting her glance to her savior, she felt a sharp incline to his strength as a pool of power seemed to pour forth from him with no end as a golden flame cloaked his body and sent his hair skywards in golden spikes. As the aura died down his hair returned to a bleach white look and the rise to power ceased but was obviously not at its best. _This is what they can do...and this is just the first transformation. Not even the peak of the first I'd bet. These guys are forces of nature. This is what has been training me. This is what Gohan's scale is. How could anything ever compare to this?_

"I don't care how strong you are, I will kill you!", Kelo yelled as he charged forward with a snarl.

Goku' scowl only deepened as he disappeared from sight. Erasa watched as Kelo was knocked back and forth through the air by seemingly nothing. Goku reappeared at the end of a downwards elbow as Kelo smashed into the ground as a beaten and bloody mess. Landing in front of Kelo, he waited for the Namekian to look at him.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me already", Kelo grunted out as he gasped from the beating.

"No, I want you to get up. Everyone deserves to die on their feet at least", Goku stated.

Kelo laughed, "Fool, why don't you just say like it is. You are uncomfortable with killing. You're no warrior, you may be strong but you're still a coward. Just go and let me be."

"No. I have no issue with killing but I believe in honor, so get on your feet and end this like a warrior", Goku ordered.

Kelo grunted as he realized the seriousness of the demand. With a painful groan, he stood and resumed his stance opposite of the serious-faced Saiyan. Erasa watched the square off with Goku in a stance that she recognized while Kelo had both palms facing one another with a gap between them. An orange orb of energy formed in the open space with seemingly random spikes shooting out.

" . ", Goku chanted as his own blue-white attack formed in his hands.

Kelo thrust his hands in front of him as the orange orb expanded and shot forward, "Starfire!"

Goku watched as the attack flew across the distance between them. His own attack seeming to ramp up in power to Erasa's pain sharpened senses as if it wanted to be fired. As Kelo's attack reached its pinnacle in size and power, Goku thrust his hands forward with a vicious yell.

The beam ripped through the inflated attack in an instant and smashed into the yelling Namekian. Within a few seconds, the air had grown quite again as Goku let the beam fade away and straightened himself back up. Erasa performed a final check with her senses while Goku seemed to do the same. After the spikey haired warrior nodded to himself, he landed next to the beaten and battered teen.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, he tried to comfort the girl, "I know that you're in a lot of pain right now, but I need you to listen to me. I'm going to teleport us back to Bulma and Moori. I just don't want you to freak out on me okay?"

Erasa nodded her head as a pinching sensation covered her body. Everything in her vision seemed to fold in on itself before crumpling up completely. Before she could fully process what she had seen, the scene of Moori's village sprang out around her, complimented by the feeling of the lush grass against her aching body. Moving her eyes she spotted Goku still giving her a comforting smile while giving a shortened explanation to Bulma and Moori as to what happened.

"Goku, that was amazing", Erasa spluttered out as a set of wrinkled green hands hovered over her and a warm feeling encompassed her.

Before the saiyan could reply, Moori cut in, "Keep quiet, young Erasa. You're suffering numerous internal injuries and the last thing you need to be doing is talking and moving. Son Goku, why don't you gather go check on that other friend of yours. Not being able to sense her, we can't know for sure that she was killed in battle. I would hate for her to be laying out there suffering. I'm sure that one of the others can locate where they were fighting."

Goku looked down at Erasa a final time before nodding and leaving. Erasa laid still as she felt her organs knitting themselves back together as she fought the urge to cough. With a heavy breath, Moori finally leaned back and motioned that she could move. Sitting up straight, she hacked up the wad of bloody tissue and spat it out to the side.

"That's disgusting, Erasa", Bulma muttered.

"Would you rather me spit into a napkin and give it to you to throw away for me like a good motherly figure?", Erasa shot back in a raspy voice.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and smirked at the blonde, "You'll pay for that one, girl"

As Erasa was about to reply, she snapped her head to the west along with every Namek in the village as Goku's power shoot up and he materialized in front of the group with Eighteen's shirtless and bloody body cradled in his arms. He gently laid her out on the ground as it became clear that the strong woman was still hanging to life by a threat as shallow breaths. She had stuffed her own shirt into the fist-sized wound to slow the bleeding as much as she could.

"Moori, please do something!", Goku shouted.

"Goku, this is a bit more than just healing some damaged organs. By all rights, she should be dead", Moori tried to explain as he studied the badly injured woman.

Eighteen's pale and bloody hand snaked up and grabbed the Namekian's robes and weakly drug him down to her face, "I'm obviously still alive...so fucking get started."

Erasa cringed at Eighteen's weak and ragged voice while Bulma adamantly avoided staring at the gaping wound. Moori hurriedly nodded his head. He began to gingerly remove the blood-soaked top as Eighteen writhed from the rough fabric being dragged out of her. Goku grabbed her arms and pinned her down while ordering Erasa to get her legs as best she could. The teen hurried to comply as she struggled to hold down the lower half of the much stronger woman. Wrapping her arms around both of the legs, she just laid down across them as Eighteen tried her best to remain still.

Minutes ticked by with Moori leaning over the wounded warrior. Sweat began to freely run down his face while the blood gradually ceased. The inside of the hole scabbed over but refused to knit shut. With a heavy sigh, the worn out elder finally leaned away and rested on his heels.

"There's nothing more that I can do. I am sorry", Moori regretfully explained.

"Will I survive?", Eighteen gasped.

"If you were a normal Earthling than no, but you seem to have stabilized. It's hard to tell without sensing your energy", Moori tried to explain the current predicament.

Bulma marched up and hoisted the tired Namek up by the arm and supported him, "You'll be fine. I studied your blueprints and, if I remember correctly, your organs are controlled by a computer and can regulate themselves as long as your Ki enhancer is still functioning and any blood loss is controlled."

"How the hell do I know if that's working?", Eighteen belligerently continued while trying to get up despite Goku and Erasa still pinning her down out of worry.

Bulma waved her attitude away, "Oh that's easy, you'd enter into a state of shock in a matter of minutes and nothing short of complete reassembly of your core components would fix you."

"Right...don't ever study me again, I think death is more comforting than you", Eighteen replied as her two living restraints finally let her up.

Moori shook his head as he picked his staff back up and took his weight off of Bulma, "Bulma, Erasa, Eighteen, I am glad that all of you are okay. I am also grateful for the assistance that you all provided. I hate to ask, but when you return to your planet, could you use one of the wishes to wish our fallen brethren back?"

"Piccolo and Dende should already be gathering the Dragonballs and waiting for us to get back", Goku explained before continuing, "Thank you for everything that you've done for us. You have no idea how much it means to us."

"No thanks necessary, you gave my entire race a home when we had none. Now, is there any way that we can help you prepare for your trip home?", Moori asked.

"Nope, Bulma is the ship back in its thingy?", Goku turned to his blue-haired best friend.

The scientist sighed, "Goku, it's a capsule, honestly why do I even bother with this anymore, and yes it is."

"Great! Everyone grab on!", Goku announced as he raised two fingers to his forehead.

"Already got King Kai's power, better hurry", Goku cheered as Bulma rushed to grab him along with the other two.

Before anyone could wave or say their farewells, Goku had teleported them to the otherworld. Before the three women could even glance around, they had bounced back to Earth onto the scene of Gohan standing over the Dragonballs with Dende standing next to him looking at the ground and Videl stood on the other side. The young Namekian and Earthling looked between the irritated Saiyan and the purple clothed Namek who refused to make eye contact

"Gohan!", Erasa screeched before tackling her boyfriend only for him to barely budge from the impact. Everyone duo stopped to watch the sudden commotion except for Eighteen who was hurrying to remove her jacket and wrap it around her wounded torso to hide the gruesome wound.

Looking down at the petite blonde hugging his torso he exclaimed, "Erasa? How did you make it back so...Dad?"

Goku raised his hand nervously in greeting, "Hey there, I guess Dende really didn't tell you. I wanted to surprise you."

Gohan's eyes grew hazy as moisture collected at the brims, but as quickly as it appeared it was it blinked away. The younger warrior stood tall as he gently pried Erasa off of him and approached his father for the first time since that fateful day.

Goku stayed still as he sensed the wild fluctuations in his son's Ki and let him come closer at his own pace. Once Gohan was only a couple of feet away he stopped and dipped into a deep, respectful bow much to everyone's amazement. Erasa and Videl both stared in amazement as their powerful and prideful teacher bowed to another, even if it was his father. Goku himself seemed taken aback.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you that day. I'm sorry that I couldn't save mom, or even little Goten afterward. You trusted me to look after the world and I could watch them both die", Gohan apologized with a calm voice and with his head still bowed.

Everyone gathered watched one of the strongest beings to ever live, shut down as he raised every wall that could to stop the pain. Goku stared in astonishment at his son before snapping back to reality and laying a hand on his shoulder, "Gohan, look at me, son."

The spiky-haired teen took a deep calming breath before raising with swift movement and staring his father in the eye with an empty glazed over look. Goku pulled him into an awkward embrace, "You shouldn't be saying that. I never should've put that kind of weight on you. I wanted you to have a chance at being a hero so badly that I didn't think of anything else. Piccolo tried telling me, but I just didn't listen until it was too late. As for your mother, I saw her in Otherworld. She was so proud of you, said that you were always helping her around the house and with all the doctor appointments. There was nothing else that you could've done for her or Goten. They both passed naturally, and they are both happy. That's right, both of them. I even spent time with Goten. He had heard so much from Chichi about you and me, but when we were just talking, he wanted to know about his big brother.

It made me realize that there wasn't much I could tell. I couldn't tell him your favorite food, or your favorite animal. I couldn't tell him what you were like because I wasn't around him. I could tell him what you were like as a fighter, but there's more to you then just that. Even I have a favorite animal, but I never thought to talk to my own son. I guess what I'm saying is that if anyone is sorry is that it should be me, but neither of us is going to be sorry. Instead, we'll just have to enjoy this new chance that we have."

Gohan swallowed a few times but finally nodded and hugged his father back. In that instant, all of the tense silence was gone from the onlookers. In a matter of moments, everyone was greeting one another and introductions were made before Piccolo gruffly reminded everyone that there was still one more thing to do.

With a joyful grin, Dende stood at the head of the crowd as he summoned the eternal dragon. Shenron rose high in the sky as he shot straight up and seemed fuller and thicker than he used to be thanks to his connection with Dende who had increased in power himself thanks to snake way. Steadily, the great green dragon's head settled just above them with piercing red eyes fixed on the group.

Videl and Erasa both looked on in awe as each slightly hid behind Gohan. The rest of the group felt safe enough before the admittedly impressive and intimidating monster. Dende double checked the wishes with Piccolo and Goku before he had stepped forward to greet the dragon.

"State your wishes", Came the booming command.

"Great dragon, for our first wish, we want the one known as Popo to be brought back to life", Dende exclaimed skywards.

A flash of red eyes and a slight spike in power later, "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish and let me leave!"

Dende bobbed his head while hurrying to speak, "We want all those that were hurt and killed by Kelo and his followers to be restored!"

A second flash and much larger spike in Shenron's power occurred before he spoke up, "It has been granted. I must now take my leave."

The already darkened world grew pitch black with only the seven orbs glowing before blasting up and away. Several seconds later, light filtered back down to earth to find Eighteen removing her jacket and poking at the hole in her shirt at her complete and unmarred belly.

"Eighteen, what are you doing?", Videl asked as she drew everyone's attention to the android.

"Hey, the hole is gone! That's great!". Goku exclaimed.

"You had a hole blown through you!", Gohan cut in.

Eighteen hissed, "Both of you shut up! It doesn't matter now because it's gone. Piccolo, do that clothing thing of yours, and no one mentions this to Krillin. Understood?"

Everyone nodded as Piccolo pointed at her while a new shirt and jacket appeared in place of her old one. Without another word, the android took off and headed home in her usual gruff manner. Goku popped over to the Otherworld and retrieved Popo before depositing him with the two Namekians.

"Thank you, Goku, I think we'll be going now though. We have a lot to get done a lot to fix I'm sure. Goodbye everyone!", Dende said before lifting up and leisurely flying away with his two companions on his heels.

"What is his deal", Gohan muttered to himself as he watched his own mentor fly off without even a glance.

"What's that?", Erasa asked.

Gohan waved it off, "Piccolo has just been moody the last couple days. I'm sure that he'll get the stick out of his ass here soon."

"Um, Gohan, maybe you could not cuss. You know, in case Chichi is watching?", Goku asked almost fearfully.

The only response he got was a shrug as the teenage Saiyan turned to Bulma, "Fair warning, Vegeta has been an absolute joy the last few days. He and Trunks ate all of the food a good week ago."

"Then he should be here any minute demanding that I cook for him if he hasn't already kidnapped mom from her trip", Bulma said with a sigh before getting a mischievous grin, "Oh and Erasa I almost forgot that I owe you one."

Erasa's eyes widened as she looked at the scientist who continued to speak, "Gohan, I think you should know that Eighteen helped Erasa come up with a method to keep up with training with you for an extended period of time. If I understood correctly, she should be able to train much longer and harder now. I think she'll even get a decent power boost each time similar to you but not as much. Oh, and Videl was also taught this method. Welp, Goku take me home!"

Both girls glared at the spot that Bulma previously stood as the realization that their trump card had just been given away. _I say one little comment that lasted for all of three seconds and she condemned both of us to at least a decade of torture for it. Well, at least Videl will suffer with me._


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 44

"Let's go home", Gohan stated as he propelled himself gently into the air after Goku had reappeared.

"Really? No extreme exercises or anything like that?", Erasa asked almost frightenedly.

"Nope, if Eighteen had a hole through her and then it's fair to assume that you were injured as well. I'm sure that the Namekians healed you up physically, but mental and emotional healing takes a good deal longer", Gohan explained before flying off towards their home.

Goku floated up alongside the two girls as they flew slightly behind Gohan. Erasa glanced at the orange-clad man, "The way Vegeta carries on about 'beating Kakarot' I didn't expect to see you for a while."

Goku's hand went to the back of his head as he grinned, "Yeah, we sort of popped in on him sparring with Trunks. Boy, was Bulma mad."

Erasa snorted as Videl cut in, "You're so happy that it's weird."

Erasa gaped at the raven-haired girl as Goku stuttered an apology, "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess."

Videl shook her head, "No, it's just that you're, well, so joyful but your son is all gloom and doom."

"He is not", Erasa spoke over Goku.

Videl shot her an odd look, "He wanted to level a buffet because they ran out of his favorite kind of sushi."

Goku let out a chuckle, "Sounds like Vegeta", the two girls looked at him so he continued, "He didn't use to be like this. He was always so happy until everything that happened. I wish I could explain it but I can't. I could see him changing with every battle, I think Chichi could too. After Raditz, he was terrified of everything from what I know, but then when Nappa killed Piccolo he seemed to understand the need to fight back. He didn't like it but he could do it. Then came Namek. Krillin told me that he started growing braver and even reckless to an extent before I arrived, especially after Guru unlocked his potential. I got there just in time to save him and I think it brought him back to reality.

Then came the whole thing with Captain Ginyu and then Frieza. I was out of commision for the first part of Frieza's battle, but I could still sense them. I remember feeling Gohan's power just shift, or maybe it snapped. You felt this warm gentle power suddenly turn into an angry, hateful flame. He went after Frieza like a force to be reckoned with. Krillin said Vegeta even had a look of shock on his face. I bet that was something to see in person. Of course, the straw that broke the llamas back was Cell."

Erasa cut in, "I think you mean Camel, Goku."

"Oh right, camel. Anyway, after android Sixteen died Gohan just lost it. He wasn't fighting to save the planet anymore. He was fighting for vengeance and pleasure. I hadn't seen an opponent that enjoyed pain like that since I first fought Vegeta. Sure, Frieza and Cell were both ways stronger, but Saiyans seem to just take a different view on battle. It's almost like the more blood they can spill before their opponent dies the better. That's how Gohan was fighting. I think he never truly came back from that. I've been watching him the last few weeks when I could, but that isn't the old Gohan anymore. He's still good and pure, mostly, but he doesn't have that innocence in him any more", Goku finished sadly.

' The party of three remained silent as they flew over the forests and mountain range nearing the clearing that had become home to most of them. Erasa finally glanced over before they angled down, "You're staying here, right? No sense in living all alone. There's already one saiyan appetite what difference will another make."

"Well, I mean, I guess I could", Goku said in surprise at the invite. He had gotten the impression that Gohan liked his personal space.

"That's a yes. Make yourself at home!", Erasa chirped.

"Besides, if you live here then maybe Gohan will drag you out of bed at unholy hours of the morning to train. I swear his poor alarm clock must feel neglected as little as he sleeps", Videl cut in.

Goku just nodded, still surprised, as they swooped down and landed in front of the sizable house. Looking around, he had to admit that he was impressed. He always loved Bulma's huge home but he hated the city. This was the best possible mix.

"Why is there a garage?", Goku asked as he stared at the still unopened structure.

"Bulma though Gohan might take up a hobby", Erasa tried to explain.

Goku scrunched his eyebrows together, "Well, that's pretty silly. He already trains, what other hobbies would you need?"

"All of you Saiyans are just alike", Videl muttered to herself as she headed for the front door before turning to Erasa and yelling back, "Hey, let's hit the hot tub and talk. Alright?"

Erasa's face fell briefly before forcing herself to smile, "Of course, you'll love hearing about Namek."

Goku watched the two girls head inside before turning back towards the garage as curiosity kicked in. Sweeping for Gohan's Ki and sensing it in the house, he made his way to the garage and headed inside. Fumbling in the dark for several moments, he felt his way to the light switch as the lights kicked on with a hum to reveal a large open concrete floor and every inch of wall space lined with tools and workstations of all manner. Goku scratched his head before flipping the lights off and leaving.

"You'd think Gohan would've at least went in there, but everything is all dusty. Oh, well", he mused to himself before making his way inside to receive the grand tour from Gohan himself.

"This a really cool place. I mean, the library isn't really for me, but it's still cool", the proud father said.

"Yeah, but maybe the books will grow on you. Anyway, let me fill you in on everything that's happening, especially Vegeta", Gohan said as he led them back to the living room.

Outside in the hot tub, the two teens sat opposite of each in an awkward silence as they refused to make eye contact. Erasa cast furtive glances at her former friend but couldn't manage to speak up. _This is ridiculous. Why should I be nervous? She's the one who started trouble. Of course, I didn't exactly help by just running off crying and then disappearing just to come back and fight her. Okay, it may be my fault to an extent but she started it. I still shouldn't be nervous. I was literally in a life or death battle just hours ago. I shouldn't be scared of some conversation. I even killed that…_

Videl noticed her friend grow pale, "Are you okay? Is it too hot?"

Erasa snapped back to reality as she shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What about? You looked like you were going to be sick", Videl tried to sound gentle and comforting even as her nerves made her tone warble.

"Back on Namek, these guys wanted to gather the dragon balls and change history, I guess is the best way to say it, but if they did that it would've affected so much. It would've erased people even. So, we fought them", Erasa paused to steady herself as Videl anxiously listened, "You know, watching you fight crime on tv all those times, you made it look so easy. You just talk them down or knock them out. It's not that easy though. We couldn't talk them down and if we just knocked them out then we'd only delay the inevitable. Then you got Gohan, he's so out of touch with his own mortality thanks to a life of battle that he makes it sound simple and clean. When you hear him or Vegeta talk about it you don't think about the broken bones, the mouthfuls of blood, the crushing and snapping, or even the guilt that inevitably accompanies it.

I had Moori there to heal me thankfully, but what if I hadn't? When you hear about the heroes in all the old stories and fairytales you never think about the scars or disfigurations. You don't think about how their body would ache every day afterward from the battle. You don't think about how silence becomes your least favorite thing. When everything is quiet all you can do is think, and when you think it's all about the blood on your hands."

Videl watched the blonde girl nearly break down before she could bring herself to act. Covering the distance between them, she hugged her childhood friend and tried her best to assure her, "It's okay, you saved everyone. I know that fighting can be hard and I can't even imagine what you are going through, but you'll get through it. I know that you're a good person and you wouldn't do something like that unless you had too."

Slowly, their grips on each other loosened as Erasa's sniffs came to an end. Pulling away from each other, they shared a short, sad laugh before Videl spoke again, "Listen, I owe you an apology. I was entirely wrong in saying what I did. I can't believe I even said it. I know that I don't deserve it, but is there any way that we can start over?"

Erasa wiped the last of the moisture away from her eyes, "We don't need to. We've been friends for years, we'll just consider this a very big road bump. There's something that you should know, though. The night that I left, it was because of some people that were after my mom over money which put me in danger. Gohan didn't want me there so I left. I know he doesn't act like it, but he can be very protective when he wants to be. Anyway, one of those people was Sharpner. Gohan said that he didn't kill him but that Sharpner's boss did when he failed."

"Hush", Videl interrupted, "I was part of the search team for Sharpner but the Chief was running the investigation on Kendall Moss due to all of the weird events surrounding her and then her mansion just being destroyed. Needless to say, she started talking when she realized that a plea bargain was her best bet. As we took in more people we got more names and eventually one of those names was Sharpner's. Of course, we investigated each person but I wasn't permitted to investigate him due to my personal affiliation with him, but I do know that it was found to be true."

"So you don't know why he did it?", Erasa asked.

Videl bit her cheek as she decided to be honest, "He figured that his best chance of getting you and me was that way. I believe that he thought if his newfound cash didn't impress one of us that he'd eventually find a job that let him get to one of us."

Erasa's face flared red as anger flashed through her, "I should've let Gohan rough him up that first day of school. Maybe break his lower spine so that he couldn't get a hard-on or walk."

Videl gave a sad smile, "At least you're joking around."

Erasa offered a weak grin in return as they both leaned back and let the water and heat soak into their bones. Videl kept her eyes trained on her saddened friend while the blonde gazed towards the heavens. The tension had left them leaving only the familiar air of comfort that the two had always provided for each other. The raven-haired teen finally leaned forward to address her friend once more.

"So, what now? I mean, where do we go from here? Your boyfriend is actually the true savior of Earth, my dad has pretty much disappeared, and the entire world is well aware of all of this", She asked with a sense of sadness.

Erasa lowered her eyes back to her companion, "Well, I suppose we just keep going. I mean, everything is working pretty well for now. I actually want to fight now, not like the Saiyans, but after Namek, I want to be able to protect. I guess I just assumed that you still wanted to protect people."

Videl was quick to answer, "I do! It's just that eventually we'll all need some money or something right? Gohan said that the house was a gift, and I get that a lot can be gathered from the wild but not flour and stuff. What if a tree fell on the house? I don't mean to be a downer but I'd rather be prepared."

Erasa just snorted, "It's different to hear you worrying about money. I guess our money really isn't all that much considering the damage that those two could cause if they get careless. Kami forbid if we ever had to buy enough meat to feed them. We'll do some talking with Bulma when we see her tomorrow for homeschool."

"What do you mean 'we'?", Videl interrupted.

Erasa shot her a surprised look, "Did you just drop out of school?"

"Well, not exactly. I just quit going", Videl muttered.

Erasa threw her hands up, spraying water in the air, "You're enrolling in homeschool tomorrow!"

Videl, in her defense, looked down red-faced as she replied, "Sorry, I was just overwhelmed. I should've thought about it."

Erasa's anger quickly settled as she realized that her friend was apologizing yet again. _She just wants to move on and be better. Let's just have fun tonight then._ Dropping the topic, Erasa immediately went to her old plan. Demanding to know everything that has happened since she's been gone. Videl gratefully took the change and tried her best to fill her best friend in on any gossip that she might've heard during the rare times that Gohan didn't have her defying physics and performing impossible stunts.

Far from the mountains, the flame-haired prince stood on the balcony gazing at the stars. His blue-haired mate stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his stomach and her head resting on his back.

"What's wrong? You've barely said a word all night", Bulma tried to get him to open up.

"Kakarot is back", was all that he muttered.

Bulma sighed, "Yes, he is, but I fail to see how that makes such a problem for you?"

"What do suppose he's done since he died? I know that he has trained nonstop just as I have, but I can't even prove that I am the better one", he ground out as his grip dented the railing.

"Why does it matter? You are already one of the strongest warriors in the universe. Besides, Gohan surpassed you years ago. Can you not just learn to live with the competition?", the wife tried again.

"I don't mind the boy becoming stronger. I fought him as a mere child and he already showed promise. I watched him go toe to toe with Frieza when he was five. I have seen the trails that he went through. Kakarot is a different matter. He has always fought for what is right and I respect that now, but he also relied on luck and fate too much. He simply hoped that he would be able to beat Nappa and me after he was revived. He knew that he was stronger, but he hardly worried about it. He trained for only ten days in intense gravity and not only toppled my slave driver, but he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. Just two years before that he was beneath Raditz. He was only what twenty- three, twenty-four at the most? I had dreamed of achieving that for years and he just swooped in and took it. All of this could be manageable if it wasn't for the fact that I can't even power up beyond my base form or sense a power stronger than mine without losing control!". Vegeta was ranting by the end of his speech.

Bulma stood still and let her husband vent out his weeks of frustration before she spoke up, "You're right. I'm sorry that you were cheated out of all of that, but, here's the thing, you deserve and you already have it."

Vegeta's head perked up and to the side in curiosity as he looked behind him, "What do you mean, woman?"

"Look, Goku might be stronger but what else does he have on you? He didn't really see Chichi for years with all the training and fighting and dying, but you get to be home whenever you want to. He didn't get to know his son because when he finally started to do more than simple activities with him it was too late to learn about him. He missed Gohan growing up but you get to see Trunks. I know I chewed you out for training him so young, but I should've known that that's how you spend time with him. You're both strong. So, focus on spending time with Trunks, on training, on stopping whatever is attacking your mind, and on spending time with me", Bulma explained to the slowly calming prince.

With a nod, Vegeta turned fully around, "I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do. Now, how about you get started on that last point and spend some time with me?", Bulma's eternal confidence showed itself while she twisted away from Vegeta and lead him back inside.

Vegeta let loose a rumble of appreciation before pushing off of the balcony and following the alluring swing of his wife's hips, "Trunks, for your sake, you better be asleep already. Oh and Kakarot, I do hope your sensing is still nice and sharp."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 45

Months slowly rolled by as everyone continued their routines. Goku and Gohan made sure to keep their training far from Vegeta to keep him from flipping. The still unstable prince had maintained his own training as well but with consistently more meditation thanks to Piccolo's grudging aid. Piccolo still couldn't talk to Gohan who had thankfully kept his distance much to Dende's urging that the older Namek was just stressed. Erasa and Videl had both progressed greatly under Gohan and Goku's training.

With the months of peace, everyone except the two Namekians was beginning to wonder if any more threats would come from the previous threats and attacks. Gohan and Goku were still on wide alert though. They had taken the two teens to the bottom of the mountain so that it lessened the risk of the day's activity.

"Alright, you shouldn't need to use your ki to stay warm down here. Here's what you'll need to focus on. First, do not let this technique run rampant, it will kill you. Second, if you feel too tired then stop. Normally I would push you to train to your limits, but maintaining this for too long, even with excellent control, would be counterproductive. It would mean no training for weeks because of the muscle damage we could cause and the senzu are being saved for the oncoming threat", Gohan drill for the third time since they had landed.

Goku laid a hand on his son's shoulder to ease him up, "Ease up a little, son. Look, girls, we've been working on this for the last couple of months. It took months to do this but I was way weaker than you two, especially you Erasa", Goku hurried along as Videl narrowed her eyes slightly, "The point is that you're both much stronger and with excellent Ki control in comparison to me when I learned it. I'm sure that you can do this!"

Both of the girls nodded as they squared their feet and pulled their fists in by their hips. With dual yells, they both focused their power bringing it sharply up as they fought to push it back inside of themselves. With a strangled cry, Videl nearly lost control as Gohan stepped in to regulate the outpour with his own power as best as he could without hurting her. Goku stepped in and did the same for the surprised Erasa as well before things got too far out of hand. Coaxing both girls back to their respective powers, they stepped back while Gohan let Goku take the lead.

"That was a good first try but you can't just shove all that power back inside. It needs to be controlled", Goku tried.

"How?", Videl breathed out.

"Okay, look at it like you're trying to pour water into a cup. You can't just upend the jug and hope that it works, right?", the wild-haired man tried again.

"Well, if we slow it down for that then how will it be useful for combat?", Erasa tried to reason.

Before they went in more circles, Gohan decided to give it a try, "Erasa, Videl, I've shown both of you Grand Smite and Devour. I know that Devour still isn't ready for actual combat but it is based on the Kaioken. I channel my energy into a much smaller and denser attack. It maintains all of its explosive power but ups its impact and penetrating power. I see it as folding my own energy up like you would a towel. I take something big that covers more space but its a lot thinner and make it a lot smaller but thicker. I can't do it because I can't get it to do one last step but that's all you are doing just to the bulk of your power within your body."

"Okay, that makes a bit more sense", Erasa replied while Videl nodded.

Both of the seasoned warriors motioned for them to try again. Resuming their stances, the two students began to pour their power out once again. Upon reaching the peak of their power, Gohan and Goku both began to coach them through folding their own power down.

Goku eventually took over entirely, "Good, now when you feel like you're power is almost too wild is when you trigger the attack. The closer you get to that pivotal moment the easier it will be to hold because you conquered your own power when it was at its strongest on its own. You're getting close. Closer. Just a bit longer...Now!"

"Kaioken!", twin screams carried across the clearing.

The two Saiyans watched with expressions of pride as both girls were enveloped in wild, snapping auras of red and purple energy. Their hair was tinted a dark purple. Their pupils had tinges of the color around the edges. They both stayed stock still as they struggled to calm their power. Neither could seem to tame the tempest of their own power as Goku and Gohan both prepared to intervene. As seconds ticked by Videl's aura slowly calmed and began to flame out around her in more ordered fashion.

Erasa meanwhile was still gritting her teeth as she slowly reigned in her power, holding it in a small vortex. Gohan watched with growing worry until a final loud groan sounded loud and clear as the petite warrior stood tall and proud at last. Videl stared at her friend in awe as she felt the power pouring out her friend in comparison to her own.

"I guess I still have a lot of catching up to do…", the long-haired fighter muttered.

"No, no, you'll be caught up in no time. Look at how much progress you've made recently!", Erasa argued with ease as Videl struggled to hold her own technique.

"She's managing this a bit too well now, don't you think?", Gohan asked his father quietly.

Goku nodded, "Yep, she hasn't realized that she's overdone it yet. She'll pass out in just a moment, no question about it."

Gohan snapped his head back towards his pupils to witness the easy-going smile vanish alongside the purple tinted aura. He panicked as her eyes rolled back and she dropped like a sack of rocks. He snatched her up just before she hit the ground. With a groan, he lifted her up bridal style and sent a hard stare towards his father.

"Why didn't you start with the warning?", Gohan snapped

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Well, I sensed her energy just like you, the only difference is that I knew what to expect. Since it didn't seem to be any real danger, I figured that it would be a good lesson. You know I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to either of them."

Gohan's face softened, "You're right, I'm sorry. Should we call it a day then?"

"Sure, besides I doubt her energy is going to level out again today. Go ahead, I'll stay behind with Videl in case she's too tired to keep up", the eldest answered with his joy.

Gohan nodded and took off for the house while Goku looked over to Videl, "You did great! Think you can make it home?"

Videl smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks", Goku began to turn away before Videl spoke up again, "Goku?"

"Yeah?", the saiyan asked with confusion.

"Did you mean what you said? Would you really protect me like Erasa?", Videl asked nervously.

"Well, yeah."

"Why? A large part of me being here is to make up for everything that my father and I have done to Gohan and your family name", she tried again.

"Well, I figured that Gohan loves you both so that means that you're both family", Goku grinned.

Videl paled, "Loves? Oh, Goku, I don't think you understand, Gohan is with Erasa, not me."

Goku gave her a stern look, "I said loves not in love. I know that I'm not a genius but I am smarter than I seem. People can love one another without having to be married. If you are all in love with each other than that's your problem, not mine."

Videl looked down, "I'm sorry Goku. I'm still trying to learn about you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Goku lifted off the ground and motioned for her to fly with him as they continued talking, "It's fine. I probably could have worded it better anyway. Ready to go home?"

Videl nodded as she flew beside him in silence, lost in her own thoughts. Slowly, they neared the house before swooping down to land on the front steps. Goku turned to her with a grin as he spoke, "Go on in, I'm going to get some training of my own done while Gohan is busy."

"You really think that's a good idea, with Vegeta and all? What if another enemy attacks?", she brought up.

Goku rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that I can handle myself. See ya!"

Videl watched him take off with a worried look before shaking off the nagging fear and making her way inside. Up the stairs and to her room she went. Stretching out on her bed she could sense Erasa's Ki upstairs probably on the bed with Gohan's much more focused energy with it. _Where did Gohan get his obsessiveness from? Was his mother as bad as him, because Goku doesn't seem to worry about anything? If only I could do that. I should really be studying._

As Videl was drifting through her thoughts, Gohan was heading down the stairs to resort to desperate measures. The petite fighter poked her head out the door as Gohan stormed back up the stairs with a jug of water and a scowl.

"Um, is everything okay?", Videl tried to stop him.

"She won't wake up the easy way so ice water it is", came the irate response.

Videl shook her head but followed nonetheless to watch the consequences, "I'm betting that she beats you."

"Like hell, she can beat me", he growled back.

"I don't care how strong you are when you wake a girl up with ice water you just volunteered for the gallows, and I'm going to watch you swing from them", She replied with a hollow grin.

Gohan paused and looked back at her, "Damn, you really need to hang out with other people if you're this dark."

Videl shrugged as Gohan opened the door and she began to answer, "I was isolated to being around you and occasionally Vegeta for weeks. It's going to take a lot more than Erasa, Goku, and Bulma to reverse that. Now, are you going to do this or would you like to admit that you have no balls?"

With a glare to his audience, he turned towards the passed out Erasa and upended the ice and water filled jug. The blonde jerked upright with a scream while slamming her fist down on the bed in a fit of anger. Her face flushed red as she glared towards the other two occupants of the room.

"Why am I in bed, and why am I freezing cold and wet!", she screeched.

"Well, you overdid it and I thought that it was probably time to get you up", Gohan explained.

"You couldn't have just smacked me like in the cartoons or something!", she snapped.

"I was going to but Videl suggested this", Gohan finished before making a calm but fast exit.

Videl stared from the closing door to the fuming blonde, "You don't seriously believe that do you?"

"No but I do believe that if you were that opposed to it you would have knocked the jug away or something", Erasa said with a smirk.

"I guess that's right. I also guess that everyone is gunning for me today. Even Goku pulled one over on me", Videl finished with a mumble.

Erasa sighed as the anger left her at her friend's expression, "What's wrong?"

Videl started to leave only to have Erasa reach over and grab her wrist. A flare of Ki later and the water was dried and gone as she pulled her friend down to sit next to her, "Nope, it's time to talk. What's going on?"

Videl stared down at the ground, "It's just something that Goku made me think of. He didn't mean to, hell he was just talking, but it still stuck with me."

Erasa tilted her head to the side, "What did?"

Videl looked away and scrubbed angrily at her face, "It's just...what if I stay alone? You and Gohan have each other, Goku had Chichi, Vegeta even has Bulma, but who do I have? When the world thought that my dad was a hero I either thought people were beneath me or they were just too nervous to talk to me. Now I'm not around anyone but even if I was who would be with me? The world knows about my dad and I don't think I could be with anyone. Now, I would feel like I have to be indebted to anyone I meet because of everything that happened with my dad. Now what?"

Erasa's jaw had dropped halfway through the speech. Scrambling to gather her thoughts, "Videl, there's nothing to worry about. You'll find someone if you really want to, but please remember that you don't have to. You're not required to be with anyone! Don't ever feel pressured to be with someone. You're you not anyone else. Besides, you can have Piccolo he's good and grouchy and asexual so very low maintenance!"

Videl couldn't help it and burst out laughing with her friend quick to join in. The two shook on the soft mattress as their fit of laughter shook their frames. Videl was the first to quiet her chuckles while Erasa had resorted to hiccupping.

"Your jokes have always sucked, but I needed that", Videl said as she stood and stretched.

"Glad to be of assistance! Seriously though, stop worrying so much", the cheerful blonde exclaimed as she slid off the bed to walk out with Videl.

The two teens made their way to the ground floor to sit in the living room watching as the snow began to fall much heavier as the sun slowly set. Silence reigned as the two friends sat watching the window and the Saiyans were nowhere to be found. Goku was still off training while Gohan had long since wandered off realizing that he wasn't he trouble.

The younger Saiyan was currently flying over the snow capped mountains as he took his time getting to the cave that Piccolo and Dende were currently in. _I need to know what's going on with Piccolo, he won't even acknowledge me and Dende just makes excuses._ Hardening his resolve, he shot forward at greater speeds to visit his mentor and get out of the house.

Wonder what was up with Videl, it seemed like she was forcing her grin. Ah well, Erasa will know what to do. Right now I need to focus on Piccolo", with a grim expression he angled upwards and pushed his power as high as he dared with Vegeta being alert and Goku already pushing the limits without transforming.

Cresting the final ridge, he gently touched down as Mr. Popo looked towards him, "Hello, Gohan. We weren't expecting you."

"Hey, Popo, no I just came to see Piccolo", he finished with an empty grin as he spotted his mentor meditating near the cave entrance.

Brushing past Popo, he headed for his green mentor, noting how calm Dende's ki was. _Good, he's asleep, I've got a few minutes before he can intervene._ Coming to halt in front of the floating figure, he cleared his throat, "Hey there, Piccolo"

Nothing.

"I was wondering if you'd be up for a quick chat?", He tried again.

Not even a twitch. Gohan reached his senses out and recoiled immediately at the anger rolling off of the Namekian. He tried again with a snarl, "What the fuck is the problem? Is this because of Cooler and Kuriza? Look, if i had sensed them I would've been here in an instant! You know how important you all are to me! So, if you have a problem how about you actually say something and we can talk it out."

"Gohan!", Dende's voice cracked from behind him, "You need to leave. I'm sorry but Piccolo still isn't calm enough to talk. I assure that when he is ready I will send him straight to you, but even I don't know what is bothering him exactly."

Gohan fixed the small guardian in a glare before slowly nodding his head, "Fine, I'll be waiting", he turned to leave but stopped, "I'm sorry, Dende. I just miss my friend. It's one thing to not see each other but know that you still have each other's back, but when you see someone and they won't even look at you is an entirely different story."

Before the younger Namekian could fully register the words, Gohan took off and headed home. Not realizing how much anger he had suppressed over the whole mess, he barely registered how high his power level was getting. Flickers of gold could be seen snapping through his aura as he neared his base form's limit.

Suddenly, a force was bearing down on him as he was forced from the sky to the snow covered mountain side. Rolling onto his back, Gohan saw a blast coming for him. Rolling backwards he sprung to his feet and shot upwards as the ball of energy vaporized the ground he was previously on. Taking a harder look at the figure he recognized the snake like being that had attacked months ago.

"That's it", Gohan muttered and shot for the figure only to sense five more power levels appear around him.

Acting on instinct, he covered his face and curled up as blasts from each direction bombarded him. Pushing out his ki, he blew the smoke and dust away to reveal six identical figure with the exception of the color of armor being different. Shaking his limbs loose, he felt out for any innocents nearby. A smirk started to form as he sensed the empty landscape until he registered something else. _So, Dad is in a similar situation? He should be fine, yeah this little bastards will be annoying in droves but just six apiece should be fine, but what about Vegeta? Who the hell is going after him? Whoever it is, they're strong, almost nearly as strong as Cell was. He'll be fine either way. I guess I'll take care of myself first then worry about Vegeta's problem._

"So, are you going to run again, or do I get to actually enjoy myself?", Gohan asked with confidence as his hair turned golden.

"You have until our master is done with his business. I would suggest running, I have become much stronger since our last encounter", the red plated snake bantered.

"Looking forward to it", the Saiyan replied before vanishing from the sight with the others quick to follow.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 46

"Trunks, get your mother and go to the park", Vegeta ordered to his son in the gravity chamber.

"But it's almost dinner time", the purple haired child.

Vegeta snarled, "Do not argue with me, boy, just go!"

Trunks hurried out of the room and down the hall. Vegeta walked out as he saw his blue haired wife being forcibly removed by his son as they flew away. With a nod to himself, he headed for the kitchen to leave.

"You won't mind taking this outside, would you? Win or lose, I'd have to deal with her wrath eventually", the flame haired prince asked over his shoulder to seemingly no one.

A horned red figure stepped out of the shadows with the smell of sulfur clinging to him. He bore the "M" emblem and a white cape over a blue Gi. His yellow eyes glowed as his fangs revealed themselves in a wide grin while stretching his thin goatee.

"Of course, I assume you know why I'm here?", the demonic being asked as he walked alongside Vegeta to the door.

Vegeta nodded, "I was wondering how much longer meditation would buy me. I guess this is my answer. Tell me, how many more people are above you? I doubt the leader has that damn thing on his forehead and you seem fairly strong so how you've got to be pretty high up."

"I am the right-hand man at the time, but I assure that I'm not the strongest by a long shot" the demon stopped on the lawn and stuck his hand out, "I'm Dabura by the way. You can still come peacefully if you wish"

"No, I don't plan on going back with you at all. I'm just going to smash your head in and be done", Vegeta replied.

Dabura smirked but floated up in the air with Vegeta opposite of him. Putting distance between them the two warriors squared off as Vegeta let his golden aura bloom around him while Dabura was surrounded by an evil red and black energy while his eyes glowed brighter with his energy. The two fighters flickered out of sight and clashed in the middle while trading blows.

Dabura fell back from the short prince and used his greater reach to send a jab straight to the throat. Vegeta retched as Dabura went to grab him. Vegeta ducked down and forward while sending a ki charged fist into the demon's gut. Dabura grimaced and sent a series of kicks towards him.

"Master Babidi said that you were strong, but I was not expecting so much. How about we see just how long you can keep up", came the gravelly voice as the red skinned devil began to shake the city with his power.

"Let's take this elsewhere then. The press will be swarming here any moment now", Vegeta stated as he dusted off and prepared to fly away assuming Dabura would follow.

Before the prince could react, a clawed hand grabbed the back of his head and carried him forward. Dabura used him as a battering ram while bursting through the large gate and into the opposing office buildings. Vegeta screamed obscenities as Dabura shifted his hold to the ends of his hair and begun to swing like a rope. Smashed in concrete walls and asphalt, Vegeta reverted to groans as the gold vanished from his hair and his pain-filled eyes turned back to black. Blood dribbled from his mouth as his jaw hung limp.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to be cordial any longer. You see, I could easily incapacitate you from the very start, but you would just struggle again later when I freed you. So, I need your spirit, your hopes, your pride if you will, to be shattered. Now, let's continue", Dabura said as he swung his arm back to continue flailing with the prince.

Vegeta snaked his hand up and grabbed the large red wrist. Dabura turned in surprise as Vegeta regained his senses, if not his power. With a groan, Vegeta formed a blade of ki in his free hand and swiftly cut off his hair near his scalp leaving it in something resembling a flat top. Dabura snarled as he watched the cut hairs sway in his fingers while the Saiyan landed on his feet.

"This is just getting ridiculous, honestly. Look at yourself! You can't even hold your transformation any longer and we've not even been fighting for thirty minutes. I know about that second transformation, and trust me I'm not dumb enough to get hit by it. Now just stay still and accept your fate. Actually, why don't you bow? It would make it so much more enjoyable", Dabura chastised in a deep silky voice.

Vegeta bumped his jaw back into place and spit out a wad of blood, "I will never bow again!"

Dabura grinned, ''Oh, and what are you going to do?"

Vegeta let out a roar as he forced his body to re-enter his Super Saiyan state. Charging forward, he threw a calloused fist forwards. The two were at it again. Sirens wailed as buildings shook and ki blasts flew above the city streets. All the while, Vegeta knew that he was merely buying time.

Far away, Goku faced off against his own snake figures in the Diablo Desert, "I just wanted to be warm while I trained. I wonder how the others are doing?"

Goku snapped an elbow back as yet another enemy rushed him. His golden aura swirled around him as he floated in the crisscrossing circles of the reptilian warriors. Sinking into his stance, he waited patiently as his enemies came at him again and again. With every advance they made he swatted them away while keeping one close by. The current opponent was the typical yellow with green plating.

Goku grabbed the writhing fighter on both wrists as he began to swing in a wide circle, knocking the others aside yet again, before releasing him to the ground and releasing a golden blast of energy to detonate. The green plated fighter formed a crater and was immediately vaporized. Goku nodded to himself before darting forward and targeting another.

Hundred of miles away Gohan was baiting all six on at once. His Gi was showing slight signs of wear but he was physically sound as he kept a crushing grip on the original snake's throat while beating the rest back.

"Why aren't you dead yet! I've been choking you for five minutes!", Gohan yelled as he kicked a purple armored fighter away.

Holding his prey up by the throat, he placed his free palm against the snake's chest and blew a hole clear through it. The Super Saiyan tossed the corpse aside and threw his hands out as he let loose a rain of energy. The next five began to drop like flies as holes were blown through them. Once all movement had stopped Gohan dropped his hands and threw his sense out one last time to check.

 _Dad's wrapping out, so he'll be to Vegeta before me thanks to teleporting. Yep, there he goes. Wait, he left someone alive damn it. No, two of them still have energy. Hold up, who the fuck did I leave alive!_ Looking down, Gohan spotted the first one moving as the original enemy stood up with a completely smooth torso. Five additional power levels could be felt heading for him while the all of his regained their footing. He grimaced as he scanned their power again.

"They're stronger", he ground out.

"Yes, my master will keep giving us more power until we can take you down. While we aren't here for you, it would be a massive step forward if we could take you", the raspy-voiced reptiles spoke in unison.

Gohan sighed as he slid back into his stance, "Fucking great."

Amping up his power, he ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. Preparing for another round, he launched forward and slammed a kick into the nearest enemy's ribs. He spun and drove a fist into a second while a third and the first came back from behind and tried to grab him. The other five arrived as he reached behind him and knocked them both aside.

Before he could turn to defend his back, he felt another back press up against his as a mischievous laugh sounded, "You so owe me a beer!"

Gohan grinned to himself as he felt the air charge with Ki as Seventeen darted forward and snapped one's neck before falling back. Gohan twisted around an incoming blow and ripped the limb off as he knocked him to the ground. Resuming their back to back posture, the battle raged on.

"I take it back, you owe me three beers!", Seventeen complained as he tossed yet another butchered body aside.

"If you help me till the end I'll get you a whole damn case", Gohan muttered.

Seventeen jumped on the offer, "A case of beer and round of pool!"

Gohan grunted so the cyborg continued, "I'll take that as a yes. Now, do you have any idea on how to wipe out all these bastards in one go, or do we just keep wailing on them until you have an epiphany?"

"We need to incinerate them. Dad killed one that way, I think. I can do it, but I can't get them to group up long enough", the blonde complained.

"Dude, you'd have been so dead if not for me!", Seventeen laughed as he headbutted a surprised snake.

Gohan flung an errant ki blast after a falling body and replied as it burnt up, "There goes one, and I would not have been dead! It might have taken longer, but it would have been more fun and certainly cheaper than your beer!"

"Oh just shut up and get to killing!", Seventeen replied.

Back in West city, Goku popped into the air in the middle of a firefight between Vegeta and Dabura. Flashing into super speed, he reappeared by the worn out prince, "Hey, let me get this one, would you?"

"Piss off!", came the abrupt reply.

Goku sighed, "You're out of energy."

"And you're out of brains. Now, move!", Vegeta shut off the barrage of blasts and shot forwards to engage once again in hand to hand.

Goku shook his head and waited until he saw his chance. Dabura had just slammed his knee into the prince's gut followed by an elbow to his back when Goku stepped in and swung a booted heel across his red jaw. Grabbing the falling and unconscious prince, he flashed down to the ground and set his fellow saiyan down.

"How about giving me a shot at this?", Goku cocked his head towards the demon.

"Of course, we'll have to keep the introductions short though. I am Dabura, right-hand man of my master", the devilish fiend declared.

"I'm Son Goku", the wild-haired man stated.

Goku sunk low in his stance and headed for the enemy while Dabura did the same. The demon stopped just short of him with his head drawn back and his lips pursed. Before Goku could question what was happening, Dabura spat at him. Goku instinctively darted aside and forward and followed up with a solid punch to Dabura's chest cavity and a backwards elbow to the jaw. The Saiyan glimpsed behind him as his peripheral picked up on an odd color. Looking with more focus, he spotted a tree turned to solid stone.

"Woah! That's some attack. I guess I have Otherworld training to thank", Goku turned back to his enemy.

Dabura was regaining his bearings as he glared up at the Saiyan, "I admit that you are the better fighter for now. It's time for me to go now. You've won for now, but do not think that this is over. I guarantee that much worse is headed your way."

Before Goku could respond, Dabura had vanished. Goku shook his head and released his power as he walked over and grabbed Vegeta as he headed back towards Capsule Corps, "Man, you must have really let your guard down, that guy was horrible. Cool ability though."

Gohan, meanwhile, was just finishing up as Seventeen swore for all he was worth.

"Grand Smite!", Gohan bellowed as he flashed behind the horde of enemies that had surrounded them. The red energy wave washed over the remaining reptilian warriors and Seventeen as well.

Seventeen threw up his energy barrier, "You never fucking mentioned that when I had to be the damn bait that I would be in the fucking middle of your damn attack! You could have at least yelled to bite the damn pillow first! That's it. I want a case of beer, a wonder-fucking-full game of pool, and a written essay of how damn appreciative you are for this shit!"

Gohan panted as he dropped his transformation, "Are you done bitching yet?"

Seventeen glared, "I expect my beer tomorrow."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 47

Whoa, hold up! Goku is there now. Vegeta's going to be fine", Erasa said as she clamped down on Videl's arm.

"What about Gohan!", Videl's voice cracked as both girls sensed the powers surrounding the teen Saiyan.

"He can handle himself, if we go out we'll only be in the way. We need to stay put", the blonde finished firmly.

The two sat patiently as they waited for their family to be safe. Both eased up as the power that Goku had been dominating suddenly vanished. Turning their senses back to the battle closer to home, they felt the cluster of powers vanish as Gohan's own power spiked up briefly. Within moments, his Ki was heading towards them. The door opened and two pairs of boots could be heard. The girls looked at one another before moving towards the front entrance to see the surprise visitor.

Gohan was standing in front of an open fridge while seventeen leaned against the far counter. Gohan pulled his hands out and tossed a bottle of water over his shoulder, "Catch."

Seventeen shot his hand up and grabbed the bottle as he stared at it, "When you invited me back for a drink I expected alcohol."

Looking back at the cyborg briefly before turning to the girls, "This is Seventeen, he's Eighteen's brother and sort of an alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic, I just like to indulge. It's called treating yourself try it sometime", Seventeen muttered as he took a dismissive sip of his water.

"Not that I have anything against you, but please don't tell me that you're moving in too?", Videl asked with an eye roll.

Seventeen pulled on a pout, "Am I not welcome? Hear that Gohan, your girlfriend doesn't want me around. Isn't that just awful?"

"The blonde one, Erasa, is my girlfriend. This is Videl, she goes between being a friend and a pain in the ass. Now let's get some food out, I'm starving and I bet dad is too", Gohan replied as he shoved off the counter.

With Gohan not paying any more attention, Seventeen turned back towards Videl with a cocked eyebrow, "So your single?"

Videl huffed, "Forget it, I need to set the table. Erasa you're cooking right?"

Erasa huffed and turned towards the stove, "I sort of have to, you two burn everything you touch."

Hesitating, the blonde turned back around, "Hey, Seventeen, would you mind helping Videl set the table?"

"Erasa!", Videl snapped.

"Gladly", came the chipper android's reply.

"Deal with it, girl", Erasa headed on over to take over cooking before Gohan could ruin anything.

Seventeen sidled up next to Videl as he haphazardly tossed silverware and napkins next to the plates that she had placed, "So, Videl right? You're Satan's child right?"

"Could you maybe not say it like that?", the teen huffed out.

"Oh sure, but you are, aren't you?", he tried again.

Videl sat down the last plate and turned with her hands on her hips, "Yes my father is Hercule Satan. Yes, I am well aware of everything that his lies caused. I am trying to make up for this."

"Okay, okay, I really didn't mean anything by it. Maybe we could go out sometime?", Seventeen went straight to the point.

Videl groaned and left to go back to the kitchen with a persistent android in tow. In the kitchen, Erasa was flitting back and forth around Gohan as he grew irritable trying to dig out the needed utensils from the cramped drawers. Erasa sighed and swatted his hands away before grabbing what she needed in a matter of seconds. Gohan groaned and resigned himself just being an extra set of hands as always.

"Wow, he sucks at this", Seventeen chuckled.

Videl shot him a look, "I'm no star chef either. Besides, can you cook?"

"Fairly well. Nothing like Erasa there but fair enough when I want to", Seventeen shrugged.

Before Videl could reply a new power level appeared in the middle of everyone. Goku stood in the middle with a stressed look, "If anyone sense Vegeta coming this way, he is not allowed in."

"Why?", Gohan questioned.

"Because Bulma just got home and she is furious. Apparently, having Trunks grab her and fly off suddenly is not an acceptable solution. I swear I heard Chichi's voice coming out of her mouth. To top it off, Vegeta was still mostly out of it when I left", Goku cringed slightly before the scent of food caught his attention, "Is that food?"

"Yes, Goku, it's food and it's about ready. Now, let's sit down, eat, and talk about what happened", Erasa directed everyone out of the kitchen with everyone carrying dishes to the table. Erasa and Videl both proceeded to eat as Goku and Gohan tore through every scrap of food they grabbed. Seventeen didn't have such an easy time as he observed his first meal with Saiyans in amazement and mild disgust.

"On second thought, I don't want to drink with you tomorrow or any other day", he muttered.

Gohan temporarily paused with food pushed the side of his mouth, bulging out his cheeks, "Why's that?"

The android cast at look at all of the already empty dishes, "If you drink anything like you eat, I would die of alcohol poisoning. Even my body can't filter that much."

Both of the girls let out a laugh. Goku paid no mind to the exchange and had kept eating. Gohan, realizing that his father was getting dangerously close to his part of the food, disregarded any further conversation as he hurried to catch up. Once all the food was gone and the dishes were successfully washed and stacked to dry, the small group gathered in the living room.

"So, those were the guys that have been causing trouble?", Goku began.

"Yeah, well, mine at least. Up till now, I had only met the last two survivors on Frieza's family and one of those reptile people. There may be even more to come. Who was it that did a number on Vegeta? It didn't feel like the ones that attacked you and me", Gohan took charge of answering.

"Some guy named Dabura. Not a bad fighter, cool techniques, and a very vicious but nothing we can't handle. I would place him a little stronger than Cell. He must have caught Vegeta off guard. He made it pretty clear that there would be a rematch. The way he said it made it sound like it would be even tougher next time. Any idea what that's all about?", the elder warrior asked.

Gohan nodded his head, "Whoever controls them can apparently give them more power on a moments notice. When the group that attacked you merged together to fight against me it actually got a little tight. It's not their power that made it tough though, they're like Cell, we have to be sure to wipe them out completely or they just come right back. Add that to the fact that they seem to work well in a group and you find yourself fighting a war of attrition with no breathing room."

"What about Devour?", Erasa cut in.

Gohan shook his head, "It's still not combat ready."

"What do you mean, Gohan?", Goku started, "I've watched you practice it. The power behind it is amazing. If you were to use that on someone it would do some serious damage. You pour too much power into it, but some moves just require that. It's Vegeta with his Final Flash. Sure it's a gamble, but just play it smart."

"No, you don't understand. Yes, it's very powerful. It could easily compete with the Kamehameha in a one on one fight but it's not supposed to. Both Devour and Grand Smite were designed because of past battles. On Namek, we were pitched against groups of soldiers. When you and Vegeta fought Cooler, you had to fight against numerous opponents. When those little blue bastards of Cells attacked it was in a group. Grand Smite was designed as a workaround for that. None of our fighting styles actually specialize in open combat against multiple people, but it's a lot easier to make one technique versus a whole new style.

Devour is entirely different, it was designed with only one past enemy in mind. Cell. No matter what we did, he just came right back. It took everything that we all had to wipe him out for good. Devour is meant to get around that. It doesn't need to overpower an enemy and consume them. It should just need to pierce them and then it'll work like a virus but at a rapid action. I just need to keep the power flowing and it'll spread all throughout them and burn them up from the inside out on a cellular level while still being fast and as humane as possible.

The problem is that I can condense any other beam style attack down like I need to but I can't with this one. The others do their one purpose of brute force or piercing power and that's it. Devour has to pierce, spread, and maintain its power. I can't get past the point of puncturing my target. So, yes it is very powerful and Erasa it was a great idea, but if I can't master it then it's useless", Gohan finished with a huff.

"Um, Gohan", Goku scratched the back of his head, "That's amazing. Even if it doesn't work, it's still impressive. I mean, look at what you can do with the Masenko and Kamehameha with what you've learned during this. You overpowered me the other day like it was nothing when we trained and you didn't have to power up. I've always focused on getting stronger and better, but you found a way that even if you stopped improving and just maintained, you could still go up against someone stronger. All because you worked on your control to that extent! Man, Piccolo must be amazed!"

Too late, Goku realized the words that escaped his mouth as both girls' eyes flew open wide in nervousness. Gohan just sighed, "Yeah, I hope he is, Dad. I think I'll go to bed."

With Gohan gone, everyone turned to Goku. Erasa was the first to speak up, "You didn't mean anything by it Goku. I'm sure that Piccolo and Gohan will work through everything in time."

"Yeah, I mean, neither of them are exactly social butterflies. Piccolo's probably just stressed and tired", Videl pitched in. Seventeen stayed silent as he was out of the loop.

Goku sighed as he stared at the floor with slumped shoulders, "Then why wasn't he there tonight?"

"Huh?", Both girls replied.

"Piccolo never showed up to help tonight. I'd believe that he'd leave Vegeta and me to fend for ourselves if he thought we could handle it, but he would never leave Gohan no matter how weak the enemy. I know that for a fact. I may be Gohan's father but Piccolo is just as much his Dad as I am. If he really is just tired and stressed then I hope he has a very good reason for what he did tonight. I know that I've disappointed Gohan before but Piccolo has always tried his hardest to not let him down. I won't let them throw all that away over nothing", Goku finished with a heavy sigh.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 48

Winter was raging for all that it was worth as the days clicked ever closer to Christmas. Erasa hauled Videl to every city nearby in search of good gifts for everyone while bearing money in mind. Seventeen often tagged along on these outings until Videl announced that he was no longer allowed to come since they still had to buy for him. Gohan had lightened up considerably, especially now that Goku talked him out of the predawn training sessions. Now the girls could sleep in before hurrying off to Bulma's for classes. Of course, that just meant that he worked them even harder in the afternoons. Seventeen had begun spending considerably more time around the Son household and Videl's cold remarks had slowly decreased over time. The only odd the out was the ever cheerful Son Goku himself, who was currently sitting cross-legged in the biting wind and deadly cold.

Gohan sat next to him in silence as the snow slowly piled up around them. As it finally encased his legs, he lost his patience, "Alright, what is bothering you so much?"

"Huh? Oh, is it that obvious?", Goku asked in surprise as he thought Gohan had been meditating as well.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Erasa nearly beat you at eating this morning, yeah it's that obvious."

"It's just that it doesn't feel like Christmas, ya know?", Goku started.

Gohan threw him a look, "It feels more like Christmas then it has for a long time for me."

"How?", came the despondent voice of Goku.

Gohan scowled, "Let's see, I was too young to remember my first few but my fourth one was spent with Piccolo. I was kidnapped if you'd care to remember. You were dead. My fifth holiday season was spent with my nose shoved in books because I had spent over half a year off the planet. You decided not to come back though. My next Christmas was spent the same ways, and so was yours. Then Trunks came and the next three Christmases were spent with a brief period of gifts followed by a full day of training with you and Piccolo. Nowadays that would be the perfect Christmas, but back then it blew big dick. My next Christmas was spent with a sickly mother, and you were dead again but by choice this time. Ever since then every Christmas for me has been just me. I can't imagine yours were too much different in Otherworld with all of those people that you don't really know. So tell me again, how exactly does it not feel like Christmas, dad?"

Goku sat stunned before looking back to the ground, "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke. I thought when I first got back that I would have to tread carefully but you've been just fine after that first day. I guess I didn't realize how much everything has affected you."

Gohan sighed, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost it like that. I know that you didn't mean anything by it, and it's not like the last few years were normal for you either. I'm constantly having to remind myself to be nice Erasa. Not because I don't love her but because I forget that has such a better view of things than me. I would hate to mar it."

Goku hesitated before hardening his resolve, "What about everyone else? Do you not remind yourself to be polite with the others?"

Gohan let out a bark of laughter, "Who? Vegeta? He's more cynical than I am. Videl may not be as hardened as me yet but she understands that I'm not meaning to be hateful anymore, I'm just an asshole at times. Bulma deals with Vegeta every day so I still seem like the golden child to her. Seventeen thinks I'm joking constantly even when I threaten to deconstruct him. It's just you and Erasa."

"What about the others?", Goku tried again.

"The only times I've seen Krillin in recent times was when Vegeta first began having trouble and when the girls left for Namek. Same with everyone else except Piccolo and Dende. Piccolo still refuses to speak to me or tell anyone what is wrong, and Dende is just covering for him", Gohan gritted out through clenched jaws.

Goku looked back down, "It'll be okay, son. Anyway, all meant at the beginning was that it feels weird. When I was here for Christmas you were much smaller and Chichi was here. We would stay in our little house all day. In Otherworld we never really thought about holidays, we barely even registered the flow of time. When you don't really need to sleep or eat like you do in life everything just begins to mash together. Now, I'm here with all of you but you're a lot bigger. Chichi isn't here. This isn't the house that I built. Nothing is the same anymore."

"Kami, you two are an absolute bore! I floated up here all this time hoping to hear some good fighting words, but all you two have done is get all mushy. So much for the supreme warrior race", Seventeen's coy voice drifted down from above where he knew the two couldn't sense his nonexistent energy.

Gohan lifted one hand straight up and formed a Ki blast, "I swear, if you ever listen to my conversations or startle me again, I will turn you into the first organic toilet."

"That's just vile, dude", the slim man said as he dropped his energy and performed a perfect flip and roll to end up sitting opposite of the two snow covered Saiyans before continuing, "Look, why don't make this a better holiday then? Goku, you seem to want something a bit more personal. Gohan, you seem to be working through some daddy issues. I think the answer is simple…"

"We're not drinking every day until Christmas", Gohan cut in.

Seventeen threw him a glare, "Actually, I was going to say that Goku could spend the days till christmas with all the others. I mean think about it, Goku you could spend time with all of your old friends. That would leave you, Gohan here with some peace and quiet to settle your nerves. I know that having everyone around has you on edge. I can still escape to my cabing when I want to and even I don't care for being around all of you all the time. Well, except Videl."

"You aren't giving up on her you?", Gohan quiered.

"You kidding me? Those damn baggy shirts are a meaner tease than any lingerie. I mean I tried imagining the exact shape of everything the other night when I was laying in bed, but…", Seventeen suddenly found a hand over his mouth as Gohan shut him up while Goku stared fearfully above his shoulder.

"You really need to find a way to sense power", Videl's cold voice washed over Seventeen as he cringed much to Erasa's amusement.

Slowly, the young cyborg turned his head, with a nervous grimace, "Hey there, um, how long have you been there?"

Videl's eyebrows immediately arched, "Long enough to signal Gohan to get you to spill your guts. So my 'shape' is what entices you, huh? Well, that's too bad for you, buddy."

Videl turned on her booted heel and marched across the crunchy snow to the house. Seventeen dropped his head in defeat. Erasa threw Gohan an unspoken order as she followed her friend. Goku slowly gulped as he realized that for once he wasn't involved in the wrath of a female.

Gohan rolled his eyes but set about the new goal, "Look, you just said the wrong thing, I'm sure your interested in way more than just her body, right?"

 _For your sake, the answer better be yes, because if Videl can't rip you apart herself then Erasa will demand that I do it, and I'm not pissing off my mate just for you._

Seventeen weakly shrugged, "Well, duh, but I thought we were just having guy talk. Why didn't you warn me!"

"I didn't think that you would manage to fuck up everything you've accomplished in a simple phrase, but did you ever prove me wrong? It'll be okay though", Gohan finished lamely.

"How?", the upset man snapped.

"Simple", Goku piped in as both turned to look at him curiously, "Just leave her alone."

"Dad, he wants to save the relationship not himself", Gohan pointed out.

Goku pouted slightly, "Come on, Gohan, you should know by now that I'm that dumb. Look, when we were all in the hospital after Vegeta and Nappa what did I do while you were still there?"

"Stay quiet?", Gohan slowly answered.

"Exactly. When she said that you couldn't train with us for the android and I took you anyways what did I do?", Goku asked.

"Made me go in first and never questioned anything she said. Oh, and you made sure to leave before she woke up", Gohan answered more confidently.

"That's right. Whenever things got to bad for us I would just give her space. Even though I live with her I was able to that and she calmed down and realized that she missed eventually. Seventeen, what I did was always way worse than what you just said so it shouldn't take long at all", Goku promised.

"Are you sure about this, Goku?", Seventeen asked with a look of worry.

"Of course, one time when Gohan was really little her dad came over in his car but it ran out of gas, I think it had a leak. I decided I would be a good son in law and fill up his tank for him, so I grabbed the wash tub and off the lake I went. I had it filled up in no time, but I put water in it. At the time, I knew even less about machines then I do now so I didn't know that cars took something different.

I figured if I needed water then the car did too since a fish obviously wasn't fitting in there. When I told them what I did all proudly I thought she was going to skin me alive. I high tailed it off there fast, I even thought of taking Gohan but decided that might not be good. After a few weeks, she came and found me at my grandpa's old house and explained what I had done, but she was calm about it because she realized that while I messed up it wasn't intentional", Goku shared his story with a grin and far off gaze as he thought of his own mate.

Seventeen smiled with new hope and nodded as he said his farewells and made himself scarce. Gohan meanwhile was throwing his father a look, "You realize that if you had taken me that day it would've been kidnapping, right?"

"Please, Gohan, your childhood revolved around being kidnapped between your uncle and Piccolo and then me taking you for the Androids. Oh, Bulma and Krillin pretty much kidnapped you for Namek. If weren't taken every other year you would've gotten bored", Goku replied with a grin.

"Why weren't you this smart when mom was around", Gohan muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Goku turned towards him, "Because she liked being the smart one, and it's easier to get away with more when your just the innocent idiot versus the innocent guy with no social or family skills."

Gohan laughed as he shoved off the ground and offered his father a hand up, "Sounds about right. You ready to go in and cheer up?"

Goku looked over his shoulder away from the mountain range, "Actually, I think I agree with Seventeen. I'm going to spend the next few days going around and visiting everyone. I'll be back on christmas."

Without another word, the older Saiyan lifted off the ground and took off. Gohan shook his head and grinned. Turning around, he headed towards the house where he could sense Erasa's Ki relaxing in the living room. Locating Videl's, he chuckled at the calm pool of energy.

 _I think he just got played, she's not even irritated. I wonder how long she'll let him think she's mad? Hopefully, she'll at least let him know that it was a prank by christmas. Bit of a dick move though._


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 49

"I'm heading out!", Videl's voice floated up through the house to Gohan on the second-floor library and Erasa stretched out on the couch. The blonde pulled herself up into a sitting position as she turned her head towards the front door.

"Where are you off to? It's freezing out there, even Gohan refuses to go outside for training", Erasa yelled to her friend.

A small set of clacks came from Videl's direction as she answered, "I'm just going out. I want to get off this mountain for a while. I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise."

Gohan had come down the stairs drawn by the yelling and the persistent clacking as Videl's Ki grew anxious, "Would this happen to do with you sneaking out last night, and what is that damn clicking?"

"Clicking…", Erasa paused as she thought and an audible sigh could be heard from Videl as the blonde continued, "You're wearing heels, and you snuck out!"

Before Videl could protest Erasa had already cleared the couch and had her in sight. Letting out an excited squeal, Erasa exclaimed, "Oh this is great, now it won't be all weird when Seventeen shows up tomorrow. You did invite him right?"

"Yes, I invited him. You know I wasn't mad, but he did need to watch his words better. Besides, it's not like we're going to elope tonight or anything. He's just going to help me look for my dad", she tried to defend herself.

"Awfully flashy clothes just for a search and rescue. If you don't have anything else clean I'm sure that Erasa has a Gi that you could borrow, I bet she even has a more conventional pair of shoes and it would all be weighed down already", Gohan cut in as he raised an eyebrow at the assuredly not Videl heels and slimming dress topped with insulated leggings and an itchy looking fancy coat.

"Fine, we already found him last night. We're going to meet him and tell him about the Christmas party at Bulma's tomorrow. After that, we're going to dinner and then a late night Christmas special at the theatre. Then I'll be home, and please don't weigh this down. Just for tonight, I don't want to be a fighter. Please, you guys?", the raven-haired girl pleaded.

Erasa looked expectantly at her boyfriend. _He's going to shoot that idea down in a heartbeat. Maybe I can convince him to at least cut the weight in half. I mean it's not like she'll be that active at a table and a theatre, and if she did get active it certainly wouldn't be with clothes on. Of course, this is Videl we're talking about so that's about as likely as Goku combing out his hair._

"Fine", came the young man's gruff reply as he shrugged.

Two sets of Blue eyes stared at him in amazement until Videl finally spoke up, "Really? There isn't some insane drawback to make up for this?"

"Nope", Gohan replied as he headed for the kitchen with a wave of his hand.

Videl decided not to press it and rushed out the door with a quick wave to Erasa. Erasa hurried after Gohan to find him making a sandwich with a content look as though he had already forgotten the whole ordeal.

"So, what was that all about? I was sure that you were going to say no", Erasa started.

"It's Christmas. Besides, I figure she's come a long way from the brat that she was, the least I could do was be nice once", Gohan replied as he pushed down on his sandwich to compress it to a more manageable size.

Erasa just shook her head as she headed back to the couch to resume her movie binge. _I guess miracles do happen. I really am impressed, he's gotten worse and worse with every time that he tried to talk to Piccolo. I guess he finally hit his rebound._

The day continued to pass slowly until Gohan and Erasa were both on the couch after dinner as the watched a movie together. With the house unusually quiet the two had stuck together since Videl had left. Gohan absently tossed popcorn into the air and caught it in his mouth as Erasa was decidedly more distracted from the honestly horrible movie. _He seriously loves pretty much any movie we watch. I didn't think anyone could be that technologically deprived as a kid. Even I got to watch the occasional movie. He flew in spaceships and was around Bulma Briefs his entire childhood and yet a simple movie is still astounding to him._

 _How the hell does he catch that ever time_. Suddenly Erasa's gaze locked onto his face. Between airborne kernels, she leaned over against him to get his attention. Gohan turned towards her with his hand still half extended to throw the next kernel up.

"Kiss me", Erasa demanded.

Gohan complied instantly as he dropped the popcorn back into the bowl. Keeping his attention on the girl next to him, he fumbled to the set the bowl aside on the coffee table. With the sound of ceramic on glass signaling success, Erasa gently shoved his arms aside as she swung her knee over to straddle the young man and get back to their heated kisses. Gohan, taken aback by the sudden authority, held her hips as he returned the mutual desire.

Grabbing his face with both hands, she pulled her torso closer as she pulled her lips back enough to speak, "The house is empty if you'd like to…"

"Pretty sure I'd always like too", Gohan muttered as he snaked forward to steal another kiss.

"So, you gonna romantically carry me up the stairs?", The blonde teased.

With a slight groan, Gohan replied, "Why do we have to go upstairs? There's a perfectly good couch right here."

Erasa pulled back and popped him upside the head, "We're not having our first time on the couch. Besides, other people sit here."

Gohan looked slight abashed but mostly just anxious as he wrapped his arms around the girl on him and rose up. Adjusting his hold to a bridal style carry, he made his way to the master bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them, he deposited Erasa on the bed.

The blonde rolled over and turned on a random playlist on her laptop as Gohan gave her an odd look, "I think some background noise would be nice. Any complaints, Fly Boy?"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer as they resumed their fervent session from before. Gohan, while much more ill-tempered and manner than his childhood component, remembered a few things from that awkward talk with Chichi. When it's the first time, you always move at her pace and not yours. Finally, Erasa's courage began to really build as she went from kissing to trailing her fingers under the hem of his shirt. Gohan took the hint and lifted up slightly as the shirt slowly slid over his muscled frame. Gohan's jaw clenched in the dimmed light as he reciprocated the action.

The two stayed still in a sense of nervousness and awe. Erasa, straddling Gohan again, stared down at the man before her. The muscles and scars suddenly seemed different, no longer did they emphasize how strong he was but instead they made it obvious how gentle he was truly being. Gliding her hands over his chest, she felt the rise and fall of each muscle until she reached his shoulder. The right was one mass of muscles with some light ridges where scars reside, but the left was as much scar tissue as it was muscle. She stared at the once ugly wound and realized that it was also a badge of honor. Leaning over, she kissed the shoulder lightly as if to recognize the person that it represented before turning her attention back to Gohan.

Gohan laid looking up at the blonde as he took in the lithe and muscular frame while still being soft and feminine. Knowing that there was more than nearly bare breasts before him, he thought of everything that had to the woman atop him. Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted as she kissed the scar, the one area that he was certain would unnerve her. Then he remembered that it was Erasa. The girl that was starving but wouldn't ask for help. The girl that was by all rights not a warrior, but she went to another planet and did battle with a being way out of her league. The same woman that had overcome physical, mental, and emotional battles. He knew that in her own way, she was as strong as he was.

Then both stopped thinking of such serious matters as Gohan rolled over to lay her on the bottom and him on top. Erasa deftly reached to the nightstand and pulled out a foil packet as Gohan grinned, knowing that the blonde must have been thinking of this for some time. Quickly, the kisses left each others' lips as they explored one another for the first true time. Yes, they had fooled around, but when your friends and family can all sense power levels from across the world, they had to stay rather calm about everything.

In a matter of minutes, both were clad in the bare minimum with Gohan in her boxers and Erasa in just her panties. Erasa bit her lip as Gohan hesitated, "Are you ready?"

The blonde grinned, "Honestly no, but I am sure that this is what I want."

"We're still young, we can wait if we need to", Gohan tried as he mentally kicked himself.

"No, if we were just normal people with a normal relationship then I wouldn't this, but we're not. We aren't even eighteen and already we have a life together, why not a love life? Everything feels right, I'm just nervous", the quiet but confident wind chime voice assured him.

Gohan nodded and sat dumbly until Erasa guided his hand to her underwear with a small smirk and a quirked eyebrow. In less than a minute, Gohan had both of their underwear off and tossed aside, but to them, it felt like much more work. Ripping open the foil packet, he assured himself that he wasn't fumbling up too much. _Alright, Gohan, think of what to do. I need to make this as easy on her as possible. Damn it, mom, out of everything you made me read why wasn't there anything about this? Wait, what the hell am I thinking about this for? Fuck it, just take it slow and easy and...hope that I don't fuck this up._

Slowly the two eased together while Gohan tried his best to keep as easy as possible. In time the slow and steady rhythm began to speed up as they both grew more accustomed to the new experience. As the natural high took over their minds, they stopped paying attention to the world around them. All too soon the new experience came to an end as the two lay in bed together with Erasa's head on his chest.

"Holy shit, that was way different then I expected but still amazing", Gohan mumbled half asleep.

"Mmh", came the sleepy response of the blonde as she stirred slightly, "I hate to ruin the moment but we've got to shower."

"Mkay", was the quiet response.

Erasa stared at the young man in bed with her before she slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She was almost to the door when she could hear Gohan become alert as he recognized the plural wording of the sentence and scramble to catch up.

Miles and miles away, Goku absently sat up straighter on Bulma's couch as he paled, "Wow, I really didn't they would be training this late at night when it's freezing outside!"

Bulma had her eyebrows raised as she looked to Vegeta who had begun laughing, "I know you're not that dumb Kakarot. You're son already told me how it was very exaggerated. Speaking of your son, I'm sure you are aware of the meaning of the word sex, right?"

Bulma grinned as she turned the sickly looking Saiyan who was in denial, "I can hope. I mean, surely they wouldn't actually be doing that already. Right? Chichi wouldn't approve of this. I don't know if I approve of this!"

"Goku", the blue-haired scientist demanded attention as she continued, "You love Gohan, we all know that, and we all know that you approve of and love Erasa. So, what is there to not approve of?"

"Their age!", the wild-haired man exclaimed.

"You were only eighteen when you married Chichi and she was still seventeen at the time. They really aren't that far behind you too. Plus, it's not like they're having meaningless sex. You know that neither of them would do that. Now, just settle down and stay here for the night. Everyone is coming here for the party tomorrow anyway. You um, might want to get to sleep early also", the scientist hinted.

"Oh kami, you don't think they'll go again do you?", Goku asked with dread.

"Young, dumb, and full of cum, Kakarot. Does that answer your question?", Vegeta piped in.

"I can't sleep through that!"

Bulma waved her hand, "Oh hush, it isn't that bad."

"Bulma, do you have any idea what it's like to sense Ki? No? Well, let me explain, when a particularly powerful person powers up on the same planet or even galaxy as you, you have to feel it. Now, Gohan currently stands as one of the strongest in the universe! How do you think I can miss that?", Goku shot back as he grew irritable at the conversation.

"Not to mention the fact that it feels like a giant bearing down on an ant", Vegeta chipped in.

Goku made a face of disgust as Bulma motioned for Vegeta to shut up, "Alright, what exactly is the problem?"

Goku huffed, "What if they have a kid?"

"Well, yeah that would be pretty irresponsible, but I'm sure that those two are smarter than that", Bulma argued.

"I hope so…", Goku trailed off.

"Goku", Vegeta snapped. The taller Saiyan looked up in surprise at the use of his Earthling name as the prince continued, "Gohan would be a good father, and you would be a good grandfather. I understand your worries but they're baseless."

"I was such a horrible father though", Goku argued.

"Says who? Not Bulma or myself. You could've let your son be taken by Raditz and try again later to save him, but you sacrificed yourself to save him. When Recoome snapped his neck, you kept your head and took care of him. When he went totally fucking nuts against Cell you didn't berate him or mock him. You guided him and when he still messed up you did your duty and fixed it for him. That's what fathers do. As far as fathers go, for a Saiyan, you're pretty damn good. So, was your father. Now, stop bitching and moaning. If you still can't sleep then there are some tranquilizers somewhere around here."

Before anyone could respond to the unusual amount of comfort from the flame-haired prince, Vegeta stood and left. Bulma shrugged, "He's worried about the same thing ever since Cell. He may not look like it, but he's a good dad."

"So, you think he meant it?", Goku asked with a spark of hope.

"If it concerned Gohan, he wouldn't lie about it. For some reason, when Gohan came back it was like they just clicked. It's not even because of the sparring. Vegeta just legitimately likes him, Erasa too. Now that you're not pretending to be mental I think he likes you, maybe not as much but a decent amount", Bulma explained as she too stood and stretched as she left the bewildered Saiyan sitting on the couch with a small grin.

Goku sat still for a moment more until he felt Gohan's ki stirring and decided it was a good time for bed. Catching Bulma, he got one of the tranquilizer pills and let himself be whisked off to sleep in the nearest guest room.

High above the mountains, a caped figure floated in the lotus position. Piccolo was astutely ignoring the spikes in Ki from his estranged pupil's Ki for the second time that night. He had made that mistake with Son Goku only once when curiosity got the better of him. He had promised himself that he would never again investigate why a Saiyan might be training that late at night indoor.

"This is ridiculous. I can't even yell for them to settle down. Next time I sense a huge threat, I'll just keep my damn mouth shut and let the others be surprised. I have two people, I guess three now with Erasa, that I actually care for and I can't even speak to them because I decided that some lazy hapster Kai doesn't know best on one thing", Piccolo muttered.

"It's hipster, actually", Dende piped in as he silently floated up to meet his companion.

"Whatever, have you thought of a way around this damn curse?", Piccolo demanded more than asked.

"Hey, you can look at, hear, and think of him again. How about a little appreciation and faith? I'll get it", Dende defended himself.

"If it involves more rooting through my mind, I think I'll take death. I don't know what you did last time, but it hurt", Piccolo complained.

"I…", Dende began as Piccolo cut him off, "Keep it to yourself. If the Kai's are listening right now I don't want them knowing how to undo it. I'm already breaking their rules again, I may as well be smart about it at least. How about your end of things?"

Dende sighed, "I can explain to him what happened but it'll still be awhile, a few months at least. Doing my guardian duties from the Earth has slowed everything down, I'm sorry."

Piccolo grunted, "Don't be, you're undoing a curse made by the Grand Kai, it can't be easy. Besides, you're putting your neck on the line for this."

"That's true, but if I succeed it could mean good things. Maybe the Kais will admit that mortals can be trusted with information", Dende sat with confidence.

A bark of laughter preempted Piccolo's response, "That or they decide to sentence us all to Hell when we die."

"I'm not worried either way", Dende responded.

"Oh", Piccolo arched a brow, "Why's that?"

"Simple, between Vegeta, Gohan, and you, that place would be the under control in a matter of days", the small guardian responded.

The two Nameks enjoyed a brief laugh together as the night slowly wore on and all the Earthlings and Saiyans eventually went to bed.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 50

Gohan groaned as he felt energies moving from across the world moving towards Capsule Corporation. Adjusting and stretching, he felt a pair of cold feet pressed against him. He gently shook Erasa as he registered that they had overslept and were going to be late for the party. _Of course, everyone will know why were late too. At least dad didn't teleport in here last night. Man, that would've been awkward._ Feeling two power levels outside he grunted in annoyance.

"You're being too loud", came the sleepy voice of Erasa.

"Yeah, well, we have a guest, and it's time for the party", Gohan replied as he swung his legs out of the bed and stood in the cool air of the large room as he suddenly wished that he had put on something more substantial than the thin boxers last night. _Man, that shower was pretty pointless last night since round two came not much later._

Erasa sat up on the bed as she held the blankets up against her chest with her back exposed to the goosebump-inducing chill, "Who's here?"

"Piccolo and Dende", Gohan said curtly before catching his tone. With an apologetic smile, he leaned forward and kissed her before cringing, "Kami, our breath smells awful!"

"I think you mean 'Dende!'", came the smaller Namek's yell from outside the house.

"Pointy eared bastard", Gohan muttered before yelling back, "Yeah, yeah, let me brush my teeth and get dressed."

"You would already be dressed if you didn't spend so much time complaining about us!", came the laughing voice.

"Dende, I swear to you, if you keep this up I will come out as I am and you can see the difference between an asexual plant and a Saiyan", was the annoyed reply.

"I swear I just heard Vegeta's voice in your mouth", Erasa teased.

"Don't help him", Gohan argued as Dended chuckled.

In no time, the young warrior had cleaned up and thrown on a Gi as he headed out the door while Erasa commandeered the bathroom. Marching down the stairs and out the door, he came face to face with the two Namek's. Dende looked as happy as ever while Piccolo looked nearly fearful as he stared at Gohan. Gohan brushed his estranged mentor aside until he realized the oddity. Piccolo was staring at him.

"So, you can acknowledge me?", Gohan growled.

Dende moved between the two, "Yes and no. Gohan, I know how angry you are about all of this, but I can give you a little more of an answer now than before. Will you listen?"

"Fine", Gohan crossed his arms as he waited.

Dende shuffled his feet a bit, "Well, I still can't tell you exactly what is wrong…"

"Fuck this", Gohan turned to leave.

"Wait! Just listen, please", Dende stopped to be sure that he didn't blow the chance, "I'm not intentionally withholding anything. We literally can't tell you. Something's came up...awhile ago...and the result is Piccolo can't speak or acknowledge you. I wasn't able to tell you why or how. I finally found us some workarounds, but with some catches.

He can look at you, hear you, see you, and basically be aware of you again, but he still can't speak to you or about you. However, he can use me as a messenger of sorts. Unfortunately, he can only use me. A lot of the things still can't be discussed. Nothing too specific, especially memories together, but topics that are just now developing or might develop late can still be discussed."

Gohan narrowed his eyes slightly, "So, basically, I lost my best friend and got an acquaintance to discuss the weather with instead."

"We're still working on it, Gohan, but isn't this better than nothing?", Dended asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. Anything you're supposed to tell me right now?", Gohan asked. He waited to see the two Nameks whispering back and forth like school kids, but was surprised when Piccolo placed a hand on Dende's shoulder and they both closed their eyes.

"Hey, kid", Piccolo's gruff voice carried out of Dende's mouth, "I guess this must be pretty weird. I just wanted to tell you that I'm positive that all of this will get taken care of. Don't get too down."

"Woah, okay, that's some weird shit", Gohan stammered out. Erasa was peering around the door smiling as she watched the two friends interact for the first time in months.

A snippet of laughter, "Yeah, I suppose it is. Look, I can't really discuss the past, but I can tell you this. There is still a threat headed for Earth and it will be much worse than you could imagine. Keep training and getting stronger, I'm sure that we will need it. Erasa, I have some words for you too."

The blonde hurried down the stairs to stand before the duo as Piccolo continued, "You'll need to get stronger also. I'm sorry that I can't tell you why. Know that I do not give praise easily, the only ones who ever truly gained my approval were Gohan and Dende, but I want you to know that I am impressed with how well you have done adapting. The last thing is for both of you, Merry Christmas."

Before the couple could respond, the Namekians had opened their eyes and stopped connecting with each other. Each of them looked exhausted as Piccolo nodded to Dende and took off towards their current abode. Dende gave a weary grin and bid them a farewell before following.

"Well, it's been a good day so far!", Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah, you ready?", Gohan cut straight to the next point.

Erasa shook her head at his stubbornness before answering, "Yeah, but you're not. Go put on some normal clothes, surely we can be a normal couple just for today."

"I don't think we have the same definition of normal", Gohan grumbled as he headed back inside to change.

Shortly after the couple was flying across the mountain range with their auras flared brightly around them to ward off the cold. Spotting west city, Gohan cast his senses out and confirmed that they were surprisingly not the last ones to arrive. With a glimmer of hope, the two hurried to land and get inside. Panchy opened the door with a smile as she led them to the indoor garden completely altered for Christmas.

Erasa looked on in awe as she looked at the plants and trees expertly decorated with lights strung everywhere. The smaller more peaceful animals had brightly colored sweaters on, much to their annoyance. The glass dome gave them the perfect view of the falling snow while the interior smelled and felt every bit of spring. In the center of the clearing was a tall evergreen planted right into the ground and outshining everything else with presents around the bottom.

"That's just sad, boy", Vegeta said from by the buffet.

"What do you mean", Gohan asked as that glimmer of hope began to dim.

"I mean, I didn't feel a single spike in Ki this morning. All tuckered out already?", the prince questioned.

"Did it take you all night to think of that?", Erasa fired back.

Vegeta shrugged, "Sorry that we can't all finish as quickly as your mate."

The hope was completely gone as Goku cut in, "Maybe you should stop before you fall behind."

"Speaking of behind, please don't tell me you stayed constrained to missionary the entire time", Vegeta mocked as he sat down with his plate.

"It was our first time!", Gohan retaliated.

"Didn't stop Chi-chi", Goku muttered.

"Dad!"

A roaring laughter came from Vegeta as Gohan realized he had lost and Erasa wanted to sink into the ground. Then the door opened again. Turning the two teens were in high hopes that their friends had come to save them.

Seventeen quickly dashed that hope as he entered, "Thanks to you two, we had to fly to the opposite side of the globe last night so that Videl could focus."

"It was like a damn signal flare, how about reigning that in next time buddy!", the raven haired girl snapped as she marched past with the Android smirking.

Then silence reigned as every head turned towards the door as Hercule Satan stood in the doorway wringing his hands from his nerves. Looking up, the afroed man looked from his daughter to the familiar face of Erasa then to the faces of those that he remembered from that day years ago. Finally, he settled on the one that he most nervous about. The spiky haired teen detached himself Erasa, all embarrassment completely forgotten as he walked towards the Champ.

Gohan studied the man as he walked forwards. The afro was still there, but the famous handlebar mustache had become a full black beard. The muscles seemed more developed. His blue eyes definitely shown clearer. By all indicators, the man was in the best shape of his life.

Everyone watched with nervousness as they couldn't see Gohan's expression, but Hercules expression of confused fear was very visible. Gohan came to a stop just before the martial artist with a hand extended and a smile evident in his voice, "You know when you don't come in doing flips and yelling and all that other bullshit you seem like a much cooler dude. Hell, I love the beard."

"Oh, well, thanks", came the same rumbling voice but without the volume as he accepted the offered handshake.

"Well, come on in, I doubt Videl tracked you down just so that you could stand in the doorway", Gohan replied with a smirk. Turning back around, he made his way back towards the group as the man made his way. Slowly, everyone began to resume their actions as Goku and Yamcha even ventured forth to converse with Hercule.

"I knew you could play nice when you wanted too", Erasa teased.

Before Gohan could reply Videl cut in as she approached, "Hey, thanks for that. I really wasn't sure if he would show up much less stay, but I think he feels a lot better about it now. He's been working his ass off to get stronger. He wants to learn about everything if you might…"

"I'll talk to Krillin or someone later. I can't handle any more students. Besides, it would take time away from training you two, but I will take care of it", Gohan assured.

"Thanks", Videl said with a grin as she excused herself to go visit her father and introduce Seventeen, who oddly enough looked nervous.

Time seemed to be gliding by as the morning wore on. Gohan watched Erasa glance towards Videl and Hercule over and over again. _She isn't still angry, is she? Maybe she doesn't trust Hercule, or maybe she's jealous but of what? I mean they don't have fame or fortune anymore. They only just now got one another...one another. She misses her mom._

"Hey, Erasa, I'm going to go talk to dad for a while. You need anything before I go?", Gohan asked.

"Hmm, hang on, Bulma. No, I'm good but thank you", Erasa answered as she turned back towards the blue haired women.

Gohan nodded and headed towards his dad. Pulling the questioning Saiyan aside, he began to explain, "do you think you could teleport me to Erasa's mom? I know it's a long shot but I got to know."

"Well, I haven't ever met her, and I didn't know Erasa before she tapped into her power so I can't even look for a similar power. I guess the answer is no, but…", Goku ended nervously.

"But what?"

"Well, I could take you to where you need to go as long as there is a large gathering of people. Can you sense her mom?", Goku asked.

"She's in Satan City. If you could get me near the heart of the city, I could get to her and back to you in no time", Gohan answered.

"Alright, I should really teach you this move", Goku reasoned as Gohan rolled his eyes.

Gohan grabbed his father's shoulder as the Saiyan raised his right pointer and middle fingers to his forehead. While no one was looking, the two disappeared in an instant. Vegeta's eye snapped open immediately as he felt them relocate. Looking around, he realized no one else knew it yet and decided to keep it that way if anyone began to ask questions.

The father and son team appeared in the middle of the square where Gohan's interview had been held. The streets were deserted with snow piled high and pushed aside. All of the shops were closed up and the lack of people made the thriving city feel dead. Gohan nodded his thanks to his dad before shooting off in the direction of the desired Ki signature. In less than a minute he was descending towards an old but clean looking apartment complex.

Finding the floor and window that he was looking for, he rapped his knuckles firmly on the glass as a blonde haired, blue eyed woman turned to look at the sound and dropped the cup of coffee in her hands in shock of a floating man outside her third-floor window.

Opening the window she grabbed Gohan by the arm as she tried to speak, "You...you're..you're the boy on that defeated Cell. You're the one that saved my Erasa…"

"Yeah, I was sort of hoping you might remember me", Gohan started unsure of the next step. _I can't just sling her over my shoulder and take off._

"Is she doing good? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but it would make me feel a lot better", Crystal pleaded.

"She's fine. I actually came to check on you. I think she's missing having a mother, but I need to be sure that you're willing to be just that before I go any farther", Gohan commanded.

"I'm doing okay, but I would love to see her again. I know this little place doesn't exactly say it, but I'm really doing a lot better. I was told what you had done to those thugs and then I found out who you really were. I knew that my Erasa would be in good hands with you, so I sold that old house. I took the money and have been trying to better myself. I got this little place and a steady job. It's not much, but it's more than I had just months ago", she explained in rapid fire as she fumbled for anything to prove what she was saying, pulling out her work I.D. and three-month clean badge from the necklace around her neck.

Gohan disregarded the small tokens and stared into her eyes as he spoke, "If you were to see her again, what would you expect?"

Crystal's eyes misted over but her voice was firm as she answered, "Nothing, I had my chance and now I've blown it. All I can hope is that she is willing to let me have a small part in her life again. I don't expect her to care for me when I'm old. I don't expect you to play hero if I ever screw up again. I can't expect anything from her, but I can hope."

Gohan nodded as he motioned for her come closer, "Hang on tight."

Gohan gathered her up and floated back out the window, shutting it behind him. Shooting back the way he came, he met up with his dad and grabbed onto his shoulder. Not thinking of warning the already startled woman. The trio appeared in the middle of the party with Goku covering his ears, Gohan gritting his teeth, and Crystal screaming in fright from the strange sensation of teleporting.

"Kakarot, you just attract banshees", Vegeta grumbled as the scream died.

"Hey, Gohan brought her here not me", Goku defended himself.

"Mom?", Erasa's voice brought a sense of calm around the group.

Nearly everyone present was aware of the issues Erasa had growing up with the exception of Tien and Chiaotzu. Erasa rushed forward and hugged her mother. While Erasa was trying to understand exactly why she was there Crystal had resorted to just crying. Gohan eventually stepped forward.

"Well, Videl and Hercule made me realize that everyone should see their family if they want to and you seemed to want to. So, yeah…", he trailed off awkwardly.

Erasa smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek as Yamcha and Krillin took the opportunity to lighten the mood and wolf whistle. Just like that, the tension was broken. The party was back in full swing as tears slowly dried up and everyone began to reconnect. For the moment, everything was at peace and everyone could relax a little.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 51

The holidays had ended and the worst of winter was passed. The only places with snow left were the lofty mountains such as Mount Paozu. The group had taken to spending an excessive amount of time there much to Bulma and Gohan's annoyance. The young Saiyan wanted the large group out of his house and frankly off his mountain. The scientist and businesswoman had a different reason, however.

Shortly after the holiday, she had surprised everyone with the announcement of a series of movies being made about them and all of their adventures. Erasa was thrilled since that meant money was no longer a problem in the near future. The other humans were quick to fall into the same mindset. The Saiyans had a different viewpoint that had been cemented as the first of many reporters, directors, actors, and more tracked them down for information. Since then everyone had realized exactly how big of a headache it was going to be. As the last place to hide, without the Lookout, the gang had gathered in the mansion with the exception of the Nameks and Bulma herself.

She insisted that they just answer the questions and get it over with, but the questions never seemed to end. Even Goku had grown impatient with the pestering as they had found him in the desert training one morning. As such, the cold outside and locked-tight doors and windows forced the would-be harassers to give up quickly or get frostbite. Vegeta had even taken to sitting atop the house with a super-soaker water gun and drench anyone who dared come near the house or make too much noise.

However, today was different, Erasa and Videl had decided it was time to answer the questions, as best they could anyway. Having sent the much more irritable residents of the house away already, they revealed what they were up to. Needless to say, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin weren't pleased as they realized what was going to happen. Miles away, the three Saiyans and Tien descended below the clouds and headed for a deserted island far from any other land, with no inhabitants.

"So, you never really did tell us how they found you of all of us?", Goku asked of the Cyclops as they landed on the beach.

The stoic human seemed to flinch ever so slightly as he hesitated. Gohan quirked an eyebrow, "I know I haven't exactly talked to you much in my life, but I thought you were some sort of badass? If I'm right, you're even stronger than Krillin now. Why are you flinching?"

"I agree with the boy, why are you scared of some weaklings? They're annoying, but they're best defense is that Bulma won't let us just blast them", Vegeta chipped in as he headed for a fruit tree he had spotted.

The other two Saiyans stared as they waited. Slowly, the muscled man began to explain, "Well, Launch sort of went nuts. Some locals in a village that we were helping recognized Chiaotzu and, well, in all the commotion a lot of dust was kicked up. Needless to say, she was not pleased."

"That makes no damn sense", Vegeta grumbled as he carried an armful of apricots and one in his hand that he was munching on around the large seed in the center.

"Well, it made her sneeze", Tien tried to explain.

Before any more could be said, the aforementioned seed was spit at an amazing speed to collide with Tien's temple as Vegeta spoke louder, "That still doesn't explain anything."

"Oh right, you've never met her. She has this odd problem that when she sneezes, her hair and personality change entirely. That just leaves another question, why was she with exactly? Last time I saw her and you at the same time was with you heading out full speed ahead, and she was determined to catch up", Goku summarized.

"She caught up", Tien stated with something resembling pride in his voice.

Goku proceeded to talk to the cyclops as Vegeta caught Gohan's eye and nodded to the nearby forest. Gohan followed the flamed haired prince until they stopped at his discretion. Vegeta closed his eyes as he seemed to listen. Satisfied that he was out of earshot of the others, he turned to the tall teen.

"I need a favor, two actually", Vegeta began.

Gohan smirked, "Aw, did the little prince piss off his mate again?"

"Cut the crap", Vegeta's rough voice was level and serious as he stared Gohan down.

Gohan nodded, "Alright, I'm all ears."

"There's something coming. Whatever this damn thing in my head is, it's growing stronger, and worse it's growing clearer. That can only mean that it's getting close. I know that my conditions have limited your own progress and I normally wouldn't care, but I need you to be ready. You're strong but you're still looking for own way. As much as I hate to admit it, you aren't at your peak yet. Your energy is still wild and mostly untamed. Sure, you have excellent control in combat but that's it. We know that these guys want energy, Dende being drained confirmed as much. Own that shit, it might keep them from targeting you right away, which would be a massive bonus for us", Vegeta lectured.

"Okay, I get that. I'll work on meditating more, probably a good thing with everyone in my damn house anyways. Now, what's the second favor?", Gohan asked.

Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek as he thought for a moment, "I need to know that you won't make the same mistakes that I have. If you see a chance to get stronger but it seems like the easy way out I want you to still take it. As long as you've earned it then power is still power no matter the route you take. Don't take on more than you've earned, more than you're capable of, but don't let your pride control every action you make."

Gohan raised his eyebrows, "That's some pretty serious life advice. Wait, is this like an uncle and nephew moment?"

"I swear, if I lose control again I'm coming for you first", Vegeta muttered as the serious moment shattered.

"Well, you won't be a threat for long then", Gohan shot back.

The elder Saiyan shook his head as he guided them back to the others for a day of light training. Without getting too serious, due to Vegeta, the four took to mostly observing one another and suggesting, or demanding corrections. It wasn't long before they had sensed out the lower power levels back on the mountain and pieced it all together.

"She tricked us", Vegeta muttered.

Tien and Gohan grunted while Goku tried to change the topic, "We got a decent day out of it though! It's warm, the sun is shining, and…"

"There's nothing else to add, Dad. We were tricked and we made the best of it. However, we aren't training hard enough to really distract me and I'm getting hungry. Anyone else?", Gohan queried.

Three head nods later and Vegeta took lead, "Let's go see the woman. If she isn't around we'll get that airheaded mother of her's."

Back on the still cold mountain sat four overwhelmed Earthlings as an overflowing room full of people stood. While it wasn't a mess of shouting and clambering it was still an endless stream of questions. At last, Videl stood from her seat by Erasa, "Alright, that's all the questions. If you need to know more then please email them to Bulma Briefs. She will compile them and let everyone know to answer them."

Surprisingly, the crowd didn't argue as they thanked the four and began to head for the door. Erasa waited till everyone was gone and turned to the others, "I know it was horrible, but at least it's done for now. Plus, it'll get everyone some money a little sooner."

"Yeah, I guess you need it after housing all of us lately. Man, having to feed three Saiyans must have been painful. Thanks though!", Yamcha rattled on as he headed for the front door.

"Yamcha", Krillin's voice chastised.

The former bandit stopped and hung his head, "Look, I'll pay them back for my part. I just don't have any cash on me."

"Good thing they take checks then since that's what I gave them. Tien at least helped hunt and fish every day. It's not like you're expected to pay for Vegeta, just yourself, you tightwad", Krillin continued.

Yamcha meekly nodded as he tossed his capsule to the ground that held his bag. Grabbing his checkbook out, he filled one out to Erasa and beat a hasty retreat. The blonde laughed weakly before turning to Krillin, "Shouldn't he be pretty rich from baseball?"

"He should but he's not. If it wasn't for Pruar then he'd stay broke. Every extra Zeni he makes is spent on either fast cars, strong drinks, or women that look an awful lot like a teenage Bulma", the ex-monk sounded almost sad.

"Really?", Videl cut in, "That would've been before I was even born. He's still crushing on a teenager that's a grown woman now?"

Krillin laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty sad, but it really is a problem. If Vegeta ever got wind of it, he'd either kill him or make him the laughing stock of the world somehow."

Wrapping up the conversation, the short bald man bid his farewells and left to gather his wife up from her brother's. The two girls shut the door behind him and let out twin sighs of relief at the nearly empty and quiet house. Erasa turned towards the raven-haired teen, "Aren't you going to Seventeen's? It's been nearly a week."

"I'm ready for some alone time and a lot of quiet. I'll go see him tomorrow", She explained.

With the fresh sense of calm, the two girls stood to head towards their rooms as the air shifted and a new power could be felt behind them. Turning quickly, they came face to face a hulking inky beast and a small cloaked figure. The hood and cloak obscured any distinguishable details about the newcomer except for the thin, frail hands with yellowed claws and covered in mottled green skin

The massive beast caught the eye more. With dead eyes and a completely bald head, it glared down at them. The arms were longer, almost like an orangutan. It's massive shoulders rose and fell with each powerful breath between its mouthful of tombstone shaped teeth, perfect for crushing. Its skin was a swirl of black and grey. It's head brushed the top of the high ceiling.

"Hello, girls", the short figure croaked out as it pulled off the hood to reveal it's elongated head with a catfish face, "My name is Babidi. I need you both to just stay calm."

Videl stood proud beside Erasa as she spoke, "Why should we, and did you seriously have your hood up just for dramatic effect? How stupid."

"Does no one appreciate theatrics any more? Whatever, it doesn't matter. If you stay calm and cooperate with me, then everyone gets to live a little longer. If not, then I'm afraid that Kada here will have to see to you, and it's been quite some time since he had a play thing", Babidi gave an empty grin as he rested an arm on the beast beside him.

Before either of the girls could reply, the others powers began to spike and climb. Gohan's and Goku's both rose as the power known as Dabura could be felt near them. Vegeta's simply disappeared. He couldn't be felt anywhere on the planet.

"You're already attacking the others, why the hell would we listen to you?", Erasa nearly demanded from the seeming weak being. Then she could sense their power, as if a curtain had been pulled aside. Babidi's was small but had an odd feel to it. Kada on the other hand was every bit as strong as a Super Saiyan.

Babidi cackled, "You can't defeat me, and no one even knows to help you. I can limit how well a power can be sensed, and right now no one can sense any of us. They'll come but they won't know what to expect. What's more, that infuriating man with the crazy hair can't just pop in and ruin this attempt. So, will you cooperate?"

Erasa glanced to Videl as they both nodded and faced forward with a palm each extended, "Kaioken!"

Two right feet slammed into Kada's head as they kicked him out the door with everything they had. Pursuing and dropping the draining technique, the two split apart once in the open air. The massive figure laid stock still before lumbering to its feet. Babidi followed outside with a yellow bubble surrounding him, "Kada, show these brats what happens to those who don't listen!"

Kada showed no signs of listening as he just stood stock still. Videl took the lead and shot down towards him, unleashing a rain of Ki blasts on her descent. Pulling up at the last moment, she almost clipped the top of the still standing form as Erasa fazed in front of the cloud of dust and threw her right arm behind her head with the left clasping her wrist.

"Masenko...ha!", she yelled as the yellow beam crashed head on into the beast. Flying back up, the two regrouped as the giant seemed unfazed by their teamwork. Videl grit her teeth while Erasa spoke up, "Do you think he doesn't want to fight?"

"I don't think that thing thinks!", Videl snapped.

"Kada! Kada, are you listening to me? I said beat those two, now do it!", Babidi screeched before taking a breath and starting again calmly, "Forget it, I'll just make you do it. Parapapa!"

A flash of dim light and the monster seemed to come to life. Babidi grinned up at the two, "Sorry, he's always messed up everytime I teleported him. It's something I just haven't been able to fix yet. It won't matter for too much longer though. Kada, kill them."

Without any visible warnings, the inky mass was in between them with a massive fist crashing down on each of them. As soon as they regained their bearings, they split up and attacked from different angles. Erasa engaged him head on, still having a slight lead thanks to Namek, while Videl preformed fly by attacks at any opening she could find.

Suddenly, one of the already massive fists grew a little as Kada grabbed Erasa out of the air and encased her torso in his one handed grasp. With the other, he formed a basic Ki blast and pointed it towards Videl. The pig tailed teen was unsure of defending herself or saving her friend so when the blast suddenly tripled in size and launched towards her she was caught head on. Blasted from the sky and dazed, she crashed to the ground in a heap. Kada wound other arm back and threw Erasa like a javelin straight for the ground faster than she could recover.

Videl groaned as she struggled back to her feet and saw Erasa doing the same a short ways away, "You think you could pull a times ten?"

Erasa hacked up dirt and spit as she nodded her head. Both girls stood straighter and went to power up as Kada launched for them again. Videl was targeted first and forced back as the monster destroyed everything between them. Erasa finished stabilizing her power and crouched down as she yelled, "Kaioken times ten!"

Ignoring the instant strained and tearing feeling, she launched forwards and sunk a fist in his back only to have it literally sink in up to her elbow. As she went to pull back, it solidified. Being drug along behind the action, she could only listen and watch as she struggled to rip free while Videl was barely surviving.

"Videl, get away!", Erasa shouted as she forced her fingers to straighten out in the slimy insides of the monster. Watching Videl narrowly slip around to the side she forced her intensified power out, "Grand Smite!"

The red cone ripped the inky mass in half and tossed the pieces forward. Cutting the energy, Erasa cradled her bruised and busted arm as her red aura began to flicker.

Far from the mountain and one sided battle, Goku was fighting to control an enraged Gohan from killing the only source of information. As Dabura appeared Vegeta collapsed with no power radiating off of him. The demon looked down at the Saiyan prince with a snarl, "I can't figure out why my master wants him so badly. In my opinion, the two of you are much more useful, but he insist that we would never be able to turn you."

Reaching down, he grabbed a fist full of the black hair and roughly lifted Vegeta while shaking him. Gohan shoved Goku aside, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Careful now, I wouldn't want you to get all worked up and get yourself killed. My master has big plans for you", Dabura chided.

Gohan lunged forward before Goku could stop him, only to have Dabura swing Vegeta by the hair like a rope and knock him aside, "Really, I expected more. A lot of power was diverted to me for this so please do make it worthwhile."

Gohan rocketed forward again as he slid into his ascended state and began to fight the devil. Blow for blow, the two tore through the frightened city. Goku started to go after him until something caught his attention. Krillin was headed back for Mount Paozu when he had just left earlier. Then he disappeared. Goku stretched his senses out and realized that he couldn't sense Krillin, Videl, or Erasa.

"No, Gohan! We don't have time for this. Get back home, I think the girls are in trouble!", Goku ordered as he launched towards the battling duo. Entering with a solid punch, he knocked Dabura aside as lighting swarmed across his orange Gi and his hair stood on golden ends.

Gohan looked back to where Vegeta had been dropped carelessly, "He isn't going to tell us anything, so don't hesitate to kill him."

Before Goku could reply to the cold hearted reply his son was already shooting off into the afternoon sky. Facing front, he saw his red skinned enemy step out of the rubble and dust himself off, "You caught on faster than I thought you would."

"Good, maybe he'll get there in time", Goku replied calmly.

"Your son didn't seem to inherit your calmness in battle. What a shame. I wonder how far he'll fall when he sees that yellow haired woman dead at his feet", Dabura goaded as he floated back up to the same level.

Goku sunk into his stance, "That's not going to happen."

"Maybe not this time, but maybe so. Then again, when Vegeta is doing what he's told we could have him to the deed. Do you think Gohan could kill one for the other? He seems like he could, but looks can be deceiving", Dabura stated.

Goku grimaced as his son's advice suddenly didn't seem too harsh. Dabura smirked and continued, "You know, if you'd let that anger show through more often we could use you. Then you could be the one to kill her. Could Gohan kill you for her? Or Piccolo? Or Krillin? Any one of you could fall next if you aren't careful."

"Enough talk, let's have that rematch", Goku let his Ki form a vortex around him as he forced his mind to focus even as he itched to go help his family.

Gohan ripped across the countryside and up the mountain as his home came into view. Suddenly, an explosion blew dirt and debris up and caught him by surprise. Frantically searching, he spotted Krillin fighting to get from his hands and knees to his feet but with no energy coming from him. Flying in closer and faster, he spotted Videl at the end of a trench into the forest. Erasa laying on her back in the middle of the battlefield as she labored just to sit up.

Landing in front of Krillin and Kada, he fixed the beast with a glare, "So, you're the newest freak? What the hell do you have to say for this!"

"He doesn't have anything to say. Now, might I just say that it is an honor to finally meet the man who has caused me such problems. However, I need you to die now. Kada, if you will", Babidi announced as he marched off the front porch toward Krillin as he collapsed. Before Gohan could move to intercept him, a large midnight black fist was heading for his jaw.

Tilting his head aside, he flicked a hand up and forwards, "Grand Smite." The blast ripped through the beast and shoved it back as Gohan turned back towards Babidi in time to see him bury a clay jar with a pointed spout on it into his belly. Gohan rushed forward as suddenly he disappeared. A flash of color off to the side caught his attention as Babidi reappeared.

"Gohan, watch out!", Erasa's weak cry came a little too late as Gohan was sent flying forward from a sudden blast. Shaking himself off, he spotted Kada standing before him, fully healed and ready to go. Gohan sunk into his stance as he prepared to fight as a flapping sound alerted him to more company. Turning his head slightly, Gohan watched a white caped figure land beside him.

"Kada, it's getting a little crowded here, let's go", Babidi commanded. In an instant, the large beast was by it's master's side and the two were gone. Simultaneously, Dabura's power vanished while Vegeta's returned. Gohan rushed towards the house and hurried back out with the small bag of Senzu beans that he had. In moments, Goku had teleported to them and shoved the last bean into Vegeta's mouth as the nearly comatose prince slowly chewed and swallowed.

"Gohan, what happened? Why'd they leave?", Krillin asked hesitantly.

Gohan shrugged as he let Erasa tend to the minor injuries he had before she moved onto Goku, since they were short two beans, "I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to risk another follower, or if that really was the leader then maybe he didn't feel safe any longer with Piccolo here as well. Thanks by the way."

With an obvious struggle to acknowledge him without Dende's aid, Piccolo nodded his head. Erasa decided to pipe up, "Well, he said that he never acted right after teleporting and that he hadn't been able to fix it or something. It almost sounded like he made it, but it had a power reading."

"You sure? I couldn't sense any of you until after he had left", Goku asked.

"The short one, Babidi, could block it out. What happened to you though, Vegeta?", Videl asked.

"He tried to take control of me and I fought him, but even with all of this meditation all I could manage was to shut my body down really", came the dead toned reply.

"You okay? You sound a little out of it", Goku asked with concerned.

Vegeta slowly lifted his eyes up to face the others, "He wants our power. He drained mine from me. That's what he took from Krillin. That's why he had Piccolo and the others killed. He can drain it easily with that jar but it's a big risk if something happens, so he normally just siphons it off as we fight his people."

"What does he want it for?" Piccolo pressed suddenly.

Vegeta shook his head, "I don't know, I couldn't get anything else out of the link. I can tell you this though, he got a lot tonight."


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 52

The group had split apart after everyone was tended to, partly to spread out in case of another attack but mostly to be alone with their own thoughts. Krillin warned Yamcha and even Tien to both be on high alert. Piccolo hurried back to Dende to discuss the new developments with the earthbound guardian. Goku stayed at the house with Erasa and Videl after his scare of losing a part of his family. Even Vegeta had returned home, but Gohan had instead taken residence on the deck of his house, brooding.

 _I didn't even make a dent. That was a direct hit and that freak just shrugged it off. Even Cooler and Kuriza together couldn't withstand that. I know that he was torn to pieces, but was he not gone entirely? Is this another Cell that I need to wipe out entirely, or is it something else?_

"Next time, I'll kill that thing", he muttered to himself as his fingers closed into fists atop the banister he was leaning on.

"You know, I never understood that", Goku announced as he approached and hopped up to sit on the same banister.

Gohan glanced over at his father to receive the dual shocks of seeing his father in a casual pair of black sweatpants and a blue muscle shirt while holding a beer in his other hand. Gohan grunted, "Since when do you drink?"

Goku glanced down at the open but untouched bottle of beer in his hand, "Oh, I don't. Seventeen just got here and after hearing what all happened he offered me this. I don't want it but I thought it might be rude to turn it down. I think he just wanted to feel like he helped in some way since he missed out on everything."

"Well, good for him. Now, what was it that you don't understand?", Gohan returned to the original topic.

"The desire to kill. I guess it's the blow to my head when I was little. Vegeta has no issue with killing. You seemed to drop your problems with it after facing off against Nappa. I just don't get it. I want to take care of the threats and I want to fight, but I don't necessarily want to kill. I'm not opposed to it, just sort of indifferent", Goku explained as he sniffed of the brew and wrinkled his nose.

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not that I want to kill everyone who annoys me, but some people just need to be offed and I have to power to do that."

"Who decides that, though? You?", Goku asked as he set the bottle between them.

"No. They decide it for themselves. When they persist to kill and hurt others even after being warned and beaten. Take Vegeta for example, you gave him a chance and while it may not have been an instant dramatic change, he did begin to change almost immediately. Yes, he killed innocents on Namek but it was for a purpose and not just killing for the sake of killing. Then look at someone like Frieza, he had so many chances and he tossed each one aside, intentionally I might add. Those kinds of monsters deserve to be put down", the young warrior argued.

Goku sighed, "So you think that it is okay to take on the duty of an executioner all on your own?"

Gohan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. Look, I'm sorry that I don't just agree with your views anymore. I can't really say that I agree with Vegeta's either. You would spare everyone to the point of stupidity even after destroying an army of weaklings as a child. Vegeta would kill someone for being a threat despite his past. I guess I agree with Piccolo the most.

He taught me that while I do not have to kill every opponent, but that some just need to be killed. Maybe because they have no intention of changing. Maybe because there is nothing left in them except for evil. Sometimes, the best option is the worst option."

Goku kept his eyes fixed on the sweating glass bottle as he replied, "I just don't want you throwing away everything for else over this belief. What about when you have kids? Do you want them to see the things you did growing up? Trust me when I say that fighting just leads to more fighting. I tried to stop killing but after the first one, it seems to always end that way. Someone always has to die. I don't want that life for you. I want you to fight but you don't have to keep killing. Let me take that on for you. Let Vegeta or even Piccolo do that. What about Otherworld?

When you get there they'll look at every mark against you, can you honestly say that you'll be able to face your fate when you know that you had other options? Fighters heaven is only for the best and pure-hearted fighters. What if you don't qualify? They might confine you to Hell even. What then, Gohan?"

Gohan kept silent as he waited for his father to make eye contact before speaking up, "Letting you and the others do it would just be cowardly and useless as far as the afterlife goes and you know it. You're just looking for another option. Talking about Otherworld, let's say that I try to not kill even when I believe I should and it gets me killed. Let's also say that for whatever reason the dragon balls are gone. If they were strong enough to kill me then they'd be around the same power as you, Vegeta, and myself. If that's the case then both of you could be killed as well. Then there'd be no one on Earth strong enough to stop them, Piccolo can't match us at full power and the rest are just would leave us all in the afterlife, maybe even fighter heaven, but the rest of the Earth would be coming behind us.

However, if I do kill when I feel like I should and it turns out that I'm wrong, then when I die I could easily be sent to Hell, I agree. Maybe, just maybe, I'd have saved everyone for just a little while longer. If I have to gamble with my eternity to make sure that I save as many people as I can then I can face whatever comes next with ease. If I didn't, and it got everyone else killed, that's when I would feel like I failed."

Goku nodded his head as he gave sudden smile as his expression shifted to joy, "I guess Piccolo really did teach you well, Vegeta too. I'm sorry, I just needed to know that you were still thinking of everyone and not just a grudge match when I heard you say that."

"You baited me? That was...honestly pretty good", Gohan finished with a smirk.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, I'm going to go and pour this nasty stuff out. Night, Gohan."

"Dad, wait", Gohan pushed off the rail as his father turned back around, "I've got to know, what would you have done if it was just a grudge match?"

Goku grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Simple, I wouldn't have shown you my new trick. Well, I'll see you bright and early for training!"

Gohan watched his wild-haired father walk off with a wave. Gohan furrowed his brow as he tried to think of what the new trick could be. While his previous worries fled his mind, he focused on every little thing he could remember from watching and sensing his father over the last few days.

Slowly the night passed by for the once again large, quiet house. Shortly before dawn, Seventeen made his way out the door only to bump into Gohan who had woken up early in anticipation. Seventeen motioned to stay quiet, "If Videl comes looking for me I need you to cover for me. I got a job awhile back, and I want to go get her something. Which means, don't go sending her to the far corners of the Earth to train today. Oh, also, if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will make your sex life a living hell."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "That is your worst threat yet."

"Oh, really?", Seventeen questioned, "Have you ever tried getting it on with the sounds of humpback whales blaring through the house? I swear, I will stand outside the door and yell and cheer the entire time. I will post your contact information on every porn site and kink forum that I can find. By the time I am done, half of the world will think you are the freakiest person on the planet, and I'm not talking about some rich eccentric sex addict. I'm talking you will sexually attracted to Cacti and gummy bears."

Gohan put his hands up in surrender, "Point taken, I'll keep quiet and they'll be training around here today."

Seventeen nodded before taking off. Gohan sighed as he looked up into the still dark pre-dawn sky and rested back against the house. Half an hour passed to find him pacing the deck. An hour found him staring at the rising sun. Two hours found him raiding the kitchen. Three hours found him filling a cup with ice and making his way up the stairs. Three hours and three minutes found half the mountainside waking up to the startled cry of Goku as he dug for the ice that had suddenly been shoved under his shirt.

"You said bright and early, let's go", Gohan announced as he marched back downstairs and for the front door. Erasa slowly made her way downstairs rubbing at the dried drool on her face while Videl absentmindedly wandered out the door with her hair in a birds nest.

Goku came hobbling out of his room with his Gi and one weighted boot on, "Has anyone seen my other boot? It's blue."

"Well aware of that, Goku", Erasa yawned out.

"All of your damn boots are blue", Videl muttered.

Goku just sighed as he continued to search for the last piece of his outfit with no help from the raven-haired girl, who had made her way to the kitchen, and a little help from the blonde. Suddenly, Erasa gave a sharp yell as she stood on one leg and clutched her other barefoot as she suppressed another yell. Goku looked to the side and tossed his shirt from yesterday aside to find his boot.

"Oh man, that had to hurt", Goku muttered as he slid on the other boot.

"How much weight do you use?", Erasa demanded.

"Well, I think it's about ten ton per limb and an another ten on my chest", Goku explained.

Erasa muttered, "You're both crazy."

"Hey, at least I remember to take the weight off of them before laundry day now. Chichi used to get so annoyed", Goku reminisced.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 53

"Ready now?", Gohan asked slightly irritable.

Goku waved him off, "Not yet, grab ahold we need to get to King Kai."

Gohan did as he was told only to find himself standing before a short blue man with antennae, "So, where's King Kai?"

"I am King Kai!", the deity screeched.

Goku was too focused on locating something to be of any help as Gohan continued to dig his hole, "Really? You don't exactly look like an awe inspiring Kai. Actually, you resemble you a catfish. Tasty? Yes. Amazing? Not so much."

"I was amazing enough to get your dad to where he is now, twerp", he argued.

"You mean twice dead, a widower, and living with his son?", Gohan mouthed off as he grew more on edge. Goku was still standing with his eyes closed, completely zoned out, as King Kai began to fume.

"Easy Northie, you know that living beings don't handle being in the afterlife very well", Grand Kai purred as he strutted up, "Young Gohan, the slayer of Cell and savior of your planet and galaxy. I would like to say that it's an honor to meet you but, honestly, you don't belong here. You two need to scram before you blow your lid."

"I'm not some murderous psycho, you know", Gohan muttered back. _What the hell am I doing?_

Grand Kai sighed, "I didn't say you were. If you would listen then you would already have heard that living beings don't handle being here well. It puts you on edge. Most people just do a little mental check out for a while, some break down and cry, but some feel the need to fight back against something that isn't there. You seem to be part of the last category. Goku doesn't notice it since he's been here twice in death. Anyway, take care youngster."

Gohan stared after the retreating figure with a raised hand before turning back to King Kai, "I guess I'm sorry about that. Could you maybe answer a question for me?"

King Kai seemed to deflate as the tension eased, "Well sure, what is it?"

"Could dying multiple times affect someone?", Gohan asked.

"Well, it would leave a horrible memory and some trauma I'm sure", the blue man answered with a tone of confusion.

"I guess what I want to know is, could it make your best friend physically incapable of speaking to you? Piccolo hasn't been able to speak to me since being revived and nobody can tell me why", Gohan tried again.

King Kai swallowed nervously as the young Saiyan narrowed his eyes. Before either one could speak, Goku exclaimed, "Ah, got it. Grab ahold Gohan. Bye, King Kai."

Gohan nodded and did a quick scan of King Kai's Ki to memorize it before he turned and grabbed his father's shoulder. In an instant, he was staring out over a massive expanse of wasteland. The two stood at the edge of the petrified forest with what seemed to be an expansive, and ruined, city spread out before them in the distance. Gohan looked at the ashen and desolate place as he turned to his father, "Where are? I thought you could only teleport to Ki signatures?"

Goku grinned, "I meet an old yardrat in the after life who taught me this. All living things have a ki signature, and that included those small germs and all. They are alive, just not complex is how he explained it. I can't pinpoint exact places on a planet like him but I can find one. That means that I can find a mostly dead planet for us to do some serious training on, but I haven't been able to find one within my reach of Earth. I figured since the girls are getting the hang of things and can train on their own some now, we could do some serious work for ourselves. Pretty neat, huh?"

Gohan smirked, "Yeah, I have to say you promised a new trick and you delivered."

Goku paused, "That wasn't it. You already understand the basics of instant transmissions, and you'll get to this point in no time once you can perform the basic technique."

"Then what's the new move?", Gohan asked with a scrunched brow.

Goku grinned, "Let's a have a spar first and really get the blood flowing. We need to have absolute control of our power to pull this off."

Light years away on Earth, Vegeta paused in his own training as Trunks ran into the room, "Hey, Dad, Gohan, and his dad just disappeared. Where do you think they went?"

Vegeta spread out his own senses only to be disappointed, "I don't know and frankly, I don't care. They probably ran off some ridiculous adventure that won't amount to anything. Are you done with that work your mother gave you?"

"Yes, sir", Trunks answered.

"Good, then turn the gravity back on and get ready, you've been lazy the last couple of days" Vegeta ordered as he peeled his sweaty shirt off to and prepared to train his own son.

"Why can't we do that?", Trunks interrupted Vegeta's preparation.

"Do what", Vegeta demanded more than asked.

"Go on an adventure, just you and me!", Trunks replied.

Vegeta shook his head, "Didn't you hear me, it won't amount to anything except for some bonding time, which can be accomplished with training."

"Yes, sir", came the glum reply as the small boy headed for the gravity controls. With his feet dragging and his head hung low he didn't see his father's face twitch into a tiny frown. Vegeta watched as the green clad child assumed his stance. Even in his disappointed mood, Trunks made sure to have his limbs positioned correctly and his mid-section tensed and ready to start.

"Hit me", Vegeta ordered to the silent room.

"What? Dad, you know that I can't catch you", Trunks tried to argue.

Vegeta scowled, "I didn't say catch me, I told you to hit me. If you can make my feet leave this spot then I'll let you off today. Now hit me with everything you have!"

Trunks scrunched his face up as he launched off the floor and slammed his tiny fist into Vegeta's jaw. The prince's head rocked back slightly but that was all, "I guess I shouldn't be to surprised. I mean, anyone who doesn't train like they should could never be able to do it anyway."

"No, no, no, I can do it! I just got nervous I guess. Let me try again. Please, dad", Trunks reasoned.

Vegeta pretended to think for a moment, "You get one more. If my feet don't move from this spot then you better go find someone else to waste their time training you, or spend your life in a lab like your mother."

 _I'm sorry, Trunks. It's just not in me to give anyone anything. I promise you, my feet will move this time, just try._

On the mostly dead planet, the father and son duo had finished their light spar and Gohan was waiting anxiously as his father began, "Now, I've only done this twice and both times were in Otherworld where I was a lot more durable, but I think I can manage it for a minute or two. Are you ready?"

Gohan nodded his head and tried to prepare for anything. He felt his father's power rally and expand as he blew through the first transformation and settled in his ascended state. Goku nodded, "Here's where it gets tricky. This is a new transformation, but it's much more severe than anything you've ever experienced. Your body will feel like it's burning up and tearing apart but you have to push through it. You can't give up or you'll suffer all the pain and none of the rewards."

"How do I know if I'm ready? What's causes it?", Gohan asked while suppressing his surprise.

"You're stronger than I am so you should be physically ready, but I don't know if being a halfling will affect it. While Saiyan blood is dominant, there may still be some traces of human in you. If so this is going to hurt even more. If not then you should only be in as much pain as I was, which is still a lot", Goku explained.

"Okay, not an issue but what's the trigger? The first one was anger. The second one was desperation. What's this one?", Gohan asked again.

Goku bit the inside of his cheek before answering, "Loneliness and depression, it'll happen when you feel completely abandoned and like everything is crumbling around you. It's crushing. It amplifies those emotions. You're not angering and giving out a beating like I did with Frieza. You're not desperate and seeking revenge and bloodshed like you did with Cell. You just don't care. There is no emotion in your fight, it's just a sad mechanical job with a load of power and speed behind it. The mental toll is tremendous but the physical is just as bad. You can't relax in this state like you can the others. There is no mastering this form from what I can tell. It's similar to Kaioken, you'll get so much power but it has to used wisely. Are you ready?"

Gohan nodded his head as he anticipated the challenge until he felt his father's power. It became darker, not evil but definitely not his father's pure power. The physical aspect was just as drastic. Goku was yelling himself raw as the landscape and entire planet began to shake under the immense pressure. The ground under his feet crushed down into a crater forcing Gohan into the air. The forest behind them laid over as the long since petrified trees crumbled into dust. The distant alien city was crashing down as the lack of maintenance over the untold years made the entire metropolitan area weak.

Gohan focused back on his father as his subconscious screamed at him to get ready to fight the crushing and consuming power. Slowly, golden locks stretched down Goku's back. His eyebrows had disappeared while his face took on a more ape like appearance. His muscles increased slightly. The most startling feature though were his eyes. They were dead and devoid of emotion. Even the normal luster that they assumed when transformed was gone. They were just two empty green pools.

"Not exactly a friendly face is it?", Goku asked with a empty voice and a smile that didn't seem right on his face any more.

"Could I try a round against you like this?", Gohan asked apprehensively.

"You've got thirty seconds, if you last that long", Goku answered.

In the gravity chamber on Earth, Vegeta watched as his son focused on the task at hand and crouched down. Power pooled around the young kid as Vegeta raised his eyebrows at the surprising amount. _I know he's been training on his own when we were sleeping, but I never dreamed it was this much. He might be able to actually hold his own in a small scuffle._ Suddenly, the air began to take on a heavier feel as the prince felt a familiar feeling. He was sent back in his mind of the times that he had been nearby anytime a Super Saiyan transformed. _He couldn't possibly be that strong. He hasn't even had a need to transform._

"I won't keep letting you down, dad!", Trunks yelled as his aura flashed between white and gold until settling on gold as his hair and eyes changed. Vegeta was astonished. _I was the need?_

Trunks launched forward and slammed his fist into his father's jaw yet again. While it didn't do any real damage, it still sent the prince stumbling back a few paces. Spent and unaware of what he had even done, Trunks dropped his transformation and fell to the floor out cold. Vegeta rubbed his jaw in shock as he looked as his once again purple haired child. Bending forward he scooped the small form up in a cradle hold as he hadn't done in years.

"You've done great, Trunks, and you never let me down. Let's get you to bed before you give me any more surprises", Vegeta whispered as he carried his son out of the chamber and to his room.

Gohan meanwhile was laying in a crater clutching his gut. _One hit! One damn hit and I was done! Fuck, this hurts! I was confident that I was still stronger than him._ The young warrior was already fighting back to his feet as he kept count. _I'm only at eleven seconds. I can still do something._

He forced his body to move as he propelled himself back into the air after his father. Rearing a hand back, he launched a Masenko at his father before phasing out to reappear behind his temporary opponent. Gohan's eyes widened as he realized his father moved the same instant he did. Slapping his own incoming blast away he shot for his dad yet again. _Twenty seconds._

Goku lazily back handed him aside before pursuing his son. Gohan's jaw was throbbing as he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Bringing his hands down, he cupped them by his side. _If I can't do it with strength then I'll use brains and diversity. Twenty three._

Goku came to a stop opposite of him on the ground and followed suite as he began to chant, " . ."

Gohan focused as he thrust his hands forward and yelled while firing a simple ki blast. Goku retaliated out of instinct and launched his own attack. The giant blue and white beam immediately consumed the simple attack. Too late, Goku realized his mistake and cut his power to the attack. _Twenty seven._

"Kamehameha!", a thin blue beam hit the super powered being from the side. Goku forced his body to turn against the force and then batted the unusual small but powerful attack away as he locked onto his son. Gohan's eyes widened in nervousness until Goku dropped his transformation.

"Thirty seconds", the elder Saiyan announced as he sat on the ground and breathed out a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"That same technique dominated special beam cannon, but you don't even have a bruise or burn from it", Gohan said in a state of shock as he lowered himself to a sitting position.

"I told you that the power is unbelievable, but if I had went too much longer I'd really be feeling the affects right now", Goku muttered as he rubbed his temples.

Gohan nodded absentmindedly, "How much more power did you have to give?"

Goku shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I can't seem to find a limit in that form, but my body does have a limit. Too much and I just pass out."

"Then I don't compare at all", Gohan said dejectedly.

Goku reached over and clapped him on the shoulder, "Gohan, you just went toe to toe with me in Super Saiyan three. I would like to point out that while you weren't winning, you still got back up from every hit you took. No one in Otherworld would spar with me like this. Pikkon tried to just one time, when I first transformed, but Grand Kai forbid everyone from ever trying again. His body started to give way in Otherworld, where the air itself is loaded with healing energy. I promise you, I went harder on you then I did him and you're still conscious. That's quite a feat. Be proud."

In Capsule Corps, Vegeta pulled the covers up over Trunks as he pushed his purple hair out of his face, "You did good, surprised the hell out of me that's for sure. I'm sorry that you thought I was disappointed in you. Whether you're a fighter, a scientist, or a damn car salesman you're still my son. I lost you once because I was too damn dumb to listen to you, and I've seen what happens when I child feels pressured to be something their not. Just know that you are my son and that doesn't change, but stop growing so fast. I need you to be little. When you get big, you'll be strong and won't need me anymore. I won't be able to teach you anything because you'll already have heard my lessons. Just stay a kid a little while longer. If that means going on some ridiculous adventure then we'll go. When you wake up this afternoon, we'll head out right away. Wherever you want on this whole forsaken mudball."


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

 _A/N: I don't normally do these things but I felt like I owed you an apology and a brief explanation as to why. In short, my brother was in a terrible accident. We have all spent any free time we had at the hospital until he was sent out of state for rehabilitation. Since then I have been catching up on work and trying to get my own life back in order. My own, and all of my family's, mind still isn't really present yet so please understand why my writing is mostly like different. Writing this chapter was the first time that I've felt like writing since this happened a month ago. Again, I am sorry for the delay but it was honestly very low on my list of priorities. Now onto the part that you all actually wanted to read._

Chapter 54

Several weeks had slid past and several more off planet training sessions. Gohan had just finished his second battle with a Super Saiyan three and he hadn't fared much better. Goku had felt comfortable enough to go for a solid minute, and it took everything Gohan had to not just admit defeat before the time limit. A brief breather, the two teleported back to Otherworld and quickly home.

The two appeared directly in front of Dende with Goku supporting a busted up Gohan. Dended shook his head, "I guess today was an all out day?"

Goku grinned as he lowered Gohan to the ground in front of the green guardian, "Yeah, he did great! He made it a whole minute against me. Think you could patch him up? Erasa threatened to make Videl cook if we tracked anymore blood or dirt in the house."

"Could we cut the chit chat and at least do something about my ribs? Kind of hurts", Gohan wheezed. Dende grinned and extended his hands over the young man's chest. Moments later, his breathing leveled out as he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. Before Gohan could thank the young Namekian he noticed a much larger green hand clamped on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Kid, you've grown a lot these last few weeks. You need anything?", Piccolo's gruff voice came out of Dende's mouth.

Goku looked in awe at the two Nameks as he had not seen this process while Gohan responded, "I could really use a cover story for when Vegeta asks where we've been going every day."

"Already taken care of, he's still learning the best ways to meditate from me so I advised him to not ask and make peace with it. It will be good practice for him to not get worked up over everything and it gives you two some cover. Any progress on Devour?", Piccolo asked.

Gohan shook his head, "I wish. I know that it could turn the tides against these guys, but I still can't complete it. As for the instant transmission, I can navigate around with high power levels pretty well, but I've got a long way to go to catch up with dad. What about you? Any news or gut feelings?"

"Just the same ones. I know that the enemies aren't done with us but I don't much else. For now, just train and find some joy where you can. Oh, and nice to see you again as well, Goku", "Piccolo finished.

Goku perked up, "Oh yeah, you too! Man, this is weird, which one of you do I look at when I speak? Any news on how much longer you have to do this to talk to Gohan?"

"Not a clue but I'm getting tired, keeping this serious of a connection isn't exactly easy. I'll see you later Gohan, and maybe try to meditate, a clear mind is just as important as a strong body", Piccolo lectured before withdrawing his hand.

The two warriors headed away from the small clearing that the guardian currently resided in before taking to the sky and heading home. Gohan worried about his friend as he flew. _King Kai seemed awfully odd when I mentioned Piccolo's problem to him. I wish dad hadn't of pulled us out of there so quickly. A little more practice and I can make it to Otherworld and find out for myself._

"It's not a good idea, you know that, right?", Goku broke through his thoughts.

Gohan turned and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Goku pursed his lips, "Going to Otherworld for answers about Piccolo. If we were supposed to know then we would."

Gohan opened his mouth to argue but changed his mind and just flew on silently. Goku began growing anxious as the house drew ever closer and his son had still not answered him, "Um, Gohan, aren't you going to say something?"

"Nope", was the simple response.

Goku scowled, "Why not?"

"If I respond then it'll start an argument, which neither of us wants, or it'll be just me meekly agreeing to something I don't believe, or I'll be trying to change your mind instead, which won't happen. So, the simplest thing to do is to do nothing for now and wing it later", Gohan explained matter-of-factly.

"No, we're not winging it this time, Gohan. Look, I know that I've gone against the Kai's ever since you were little, but that doesn't mean we always should. I had no choice with Frieza, everyone was in danger. I couldn't really listen when I fought Vegeta and was told to not go any further into Kaioken but I was sort of already in it. In every instance that I didn't listen there was probably a better alternative and people's lives were at risk, but not in this case. Piccolo will work through this so we need to back off. Besides, I get the feeling he's already disobeying something. I don't know what but everything just feels off. Just be patient for now, okay?", Goku ended as they landed in front of the house.

Gohan hung his head, "Okay, Dad."

Goku watched his son walk through the front door with his head bowed and shoulders tensed. The wild-haired man heaved a sigh and plopped down on the front steps as he studied the grass between his boots. Keeping his ears open, he heard his son make his way up the first flight of stairs then a door opened and shut. The library.

"Well, at least he didn't retreat straight to his bedroom. That was always Chichi's solution when she lost all of her fighting spirit…", Goku mumbled to himself.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to relax for a few minutes", Erasa chimed as she slid down to sit next to him.

"You heard everything?", Goku asked astonished. Erasa grinned, "I took a page out of your guys's book and was napping on the roof. Anyway, like I was saying, he needs to relax. He's all tensed up because he doesn't feel like he's making any progress."

"What? That's ridiculous, he's fighting against me in Super Saiyan Three. He actually did a little damage today. That's massive", Goku argued.

Erasa shrugged, "Let's think about it for a moment. The last fight he won was before Kada had attacked. Since he's lost every single sparring match with you and you are the only one in our group he wants to fight. Vegeta can't fight him due to the obvious risk and the rest of us would bore him to tears. Videl and I are at a point that we more or less train ourselves except for some occasional advice. He just has to get back in his groove."

"So...I need to let him win…", Goku almost whined. Erasa rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I forget that you're a Saiyan. No, you don't have to swallow your pride and honor for five seconds and throw a fight. Just don't be surprised when I start keeping you two apart, like I'm going to tonight and probably tomorrow. It'll let him refocus for a while."

"Where are you taking him?", Goku asked curiously as he tried to avoid the topic of his pride.

"I'm making him take me to Bulma's first, she's supposed to have a copy of the the first movie or at least what they've filmed so far. I don't know where to after that, but we'll home tomorrow night or so. See you later, Goku", Erasa reached over and hugged the orange clad man before shooting back up the stairs.

Seconds later Goku heard the one saying that he knew terrified his son, "Gohan, put on some normal clothes, we're going out for the weekend!"

Goku chuckled as stood and stretched before an idea struck him, lifting off from the ground he headed towards his old home. In no time, he floated above the little domed building before landing and walking in through the unlocked door. Walking into the still clean little home he grinned. Almost stepping onto the living room carpet he remembered the voice of his wife.

"Sorry, Chi, almost forgot", Goku whispered as took his boots off at the door.

Walking on in he confidently made his way through the little house as he gathered the things he was looking for. Two long skinny boxes from Gohan's closet, his own favorite blanket that he had been missing, and the photo albums from all of their old , a small wooden box from his bedside table caught his attention.

Sitting on the edge of the perfectly made bed, he examined the glossy hinged lid with his initials so carefully carved into them. He had completely forgotten about it. Running a calloused thumb across the decorated top once more, he gently flipped the lid over and looked at the golden band sitting inside of it nestled into a cushion. With carvings of Mount Puazo and all of its wildlife etched onto it. Lifting the ring out, he slid it over his finger with a grin.

"Look, hun, it still fits", Goku murmured.

"I'm surprised those big knuckles don't get in the way. I was always so worried about you breaking it", Chichi's filled voice the room.

Goku never looked up as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "Yeah, I know I only ever wore it on our wedding day."

"I should've just let you wear the darn thing, at least then I'd have been able to see it on you more then once. As it is, it was just a waste of money", she fussed.

"Nah, I still liked it. Anyway, how are you talking to me? Did they let you stay in Fighter's Heaven?", Goku asked as he finally looked up from the ring to stare up towards the ceiling.

He could envision her putting her fist on her hips as she huffed and answered him, "Not at first, that old guy was interested in Goten though and invited him back to train. Apparently, you're the only Saiyan that has ever been to Upper Heaven and now they're all missing your never-ending energy and battler lust. Of course, I couldn't just let him come up here all alone with these ruffians so they let me come along, naturally."

Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, "Naturally, right. Um, how is the little guy?"

"Same as he was, tons of question. 'What was my dad like?', 'What was my big brother like?', 'Which one is the strongest?' I swear it never ends", She ended with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Chi?", he asked.

"The poor kid has a whole dimension of the strongest fighters from the beginning of time and the only ones he wants to see are the ones not here. I just don't know what to do with him. You know part of me hates you for going back. I finally got to where you were supposed to be for the rest of time and then you leave. The other part of me would hate you if you had stayed. Oh well, enough bellyaching, how's Gohan and that little blonde girl? You better be keeping an eye on them, Goku!", she ended with a demand.

Goku laughed, "They're okay. Gohan's exhausting himself but Erasa is supposed to be talking to him this afternoon. I keep an eye on them as much as I can but there's only one of me."

Another sigh, "You're as hopeless as ever. Just don't let them do something too stupid. Also, give them the birds and the bees talk before they get too serious."

"Too late", Goku nearly cringed as he cursed his honesty.

"Well, that's all we have time for, Chichi says bye and that she loves you. See you later, Goku!", King Kai hurried to say before cutting the transmission.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 55

Gohan jerked awake after another night of restless dreams and lying awake in anticipation. Summer was in full swing now and still no new developments. Piccolo, his father, Vegeta and himself were all in agreeance, the next attack would be soon. It had been months since the last battle, and everything had been too peaceful. Piccolo had kept to staying in fields halfway between West City and Mount Pauzo as to be better able to assist whoever needed it. Goku and Gohan had reached agreement weeks ago to put an end to the off-planet training sessions. Everyone knew that their enemies could appear whenever they pleased, and the only chance of a warning they had was Vegeta sensing something.

It was for this reason that Gohan had teleported to the angry prince who was standing hunched forward and sweating profusely as he snapped, "It'll be today. Do not let him surprise us again!"

"You're sure?", Gohan asked.

"Yes, damn it! He's angry, very angry. Whatever is wrong, he will not tolerate it for long. I wouldn't count on him retreating this time", as the wave of mental anguish ebbed the prince continued in a more steady voice, "He wants something, or maybe somewhere. I can't get a clear idea. Something about a boo? Hell if I know, the damn wizard hasn't had any clear thoughts all day, but he will not accept failure this time."

Gohan looked at the usually arrogant warrior that he had befriended as he watched his face shift, "If those two attack with him, will you be okay?"

"Does it matter? From what I hear, that freak who attacked your woman took your attack head on and was still ready to fight. I'll manage, just worry about yourself", Vegeta ordered before motioning for the younger fighter to leave.

Gohan was quick to leave via teleporting straight to Piccolo to warn him. Then it was off to his home. The news had varying effects on everyone present. Seventeen wrapped a protective arm around Videl's waist, who uncharacteristically accepted the public gesture. Goku nodded his head and left to clear his mind, looking forward to settling everything once and for all. Erasa was the only one who seemed unfazed by the news.

Finishing the last of his explanation to the black haired couple, he pulled the blonde aside as he worried, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you've already given up?"

Erasa shook her head as she slipped her boots on, "Not at all, quite the opposite, I have total faith in you. That thing trashed Videl and me, no question about that, but that weirdo made everyone retreat as soon as you and Piccolo showed up. That means that it can be beaten, and it'll be easy when we all work together."

"Absolutely not", Goku's voice cut Gohan off as he walked back in unexpectedly.

Erasa whirled to face him, "We've been trained to fight for almost a year now! I know we're not Super Saiyans but we're not weak. Even Krillin admits to having a hard time sparring us if we use Kaioken. We can help!"

"No, I didn't get to try my hand at that Kada guy, but if Gohan hit him as an ascended Saiyan and still didn't phase him then you'll only be a liability", Goku ordered before his gaze softened, "Look, you know I don't mean to sound rude, but I'd rather hurt your feelings then get you hurt or killed with false hopes. The truth of it is, tonight isn't going to go well if they do attack in force. If they focus on us then we might manage but if they spread across the planet then everyone will be spread out. That leaves no one as a backup. Even Tien and Chiaotzu are on standby now. You two will be fighting, but your job will be to take on the weaker ones that will swarm us… Let me rephrase that, leave Kada, Dabura, and Babidi to one of us."

Erasa bowed her head before the rarity of Goku's command, "Yes, sir."

Goku grimaced and placed a hand on her shoulder. After a brief pause, he removed his hand and left. Gohan finally stepped forward as he had a chance to speak, "I'm sorry, but..."

"No, he's right. We're not like you. We're strong, but we aren't anywhere near you", Erasa chirped up before finishing, "But we will be one day, and then you'll have to let us save the day some. Got that, Fly Boy?"

Gohan smirked, "Of course, 'Ras."

The rest of the morning dragged by for the humans as the fear of the impending battle set in as the Saiyans all slowly got more active in anticipation. Vegeta was settled in place high above West City to minimize the damage and not put his own family at risk. Piccolo had stayed in his field, now joined by Goku, who would act as the calvary thanks to Instant Transmission. Erasa and Videl were hundreds of miles away, teamed up with Tien and Chiaotzu. Faraway on a small island, Krillin, Yamcha, and Eighteen formed the second team to help take care of any hordes of weaker enemies as needed. This left Gohan and Seventeen both hanging around Mount Paozu waiting together.

"So, you really think tonight will be that bad?", Seventeen asked as he bounced a tennis ball off of the side of the house while resting in the grass.

"I don't know, I guess it depends on what they're coming for. If they still need energy then there will be hell to pay tonight. If not then we have the issue of being kept just busy enough to not pursue them", Gohan theorized.

"I'm going with option two, but I bet they throw that big guy out here. What better distraction then that?", the android joked.

"If they do then you better be ready. Don't forget how sturdy that thing is. Besides, you're supposed to be safe today remember? You actually pinky promised if I remember correctly", Gohan smirked.

"Yeah, I did, but that's still better than handing my balls over like you do constantly. Pretty sure that man card has long since been shredded", Seventeen said with a hint of satisfaction.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Do you really want to go there? You seem to forget that partake in butterfly kisses."

Seventeen missed the ball as he glared, "How the hell do you know about that!"

"Wait, it's true? I really thought Erasa was fucking with me when she said she saw you two doing that. Fucking butterfly kisses, really?", Gohan roared with laughter.

Seventeen turned away in a scowl while flipping his spiky-haired companion the bird over his shoulder. Before the two could continue their usual banter and arguments of manliness, the air shifted causing the two to leap away just as the ground exploded upwards in a column of dirt and dust. Landing in their respective stances, the two got ready.

 _What the hell is that power? Is this Kada? No wonder he shrugged me off, he's at least as strong as I was against Cell. That type of a rushed attack won't do anything. Wait, if I can sense him then maybe Babidi himself isn't here. Let's see, we have one angry...thing and one red bastard over by Vegeta. Krillin's and Tien's teams seem to be fighting now as well. Dad and Piccolo are holding to see who needs them first. I guess this the best we can ask for, but I expected more._

"Yo, how bad are we looking here?", Seventeen asked him as they waited.

"I thought you and Eighteen had something like a scouter?", Gohan mocked.

Seventeen shot him a look, "Exactly, it's like a scouter. If my line of sight is blocked or the targeting is moving too much then it's useless. Not to mention it's only good for very short ranges, otherwise, the whole ordeal with killing your dad would've been way too easy."

"Kami, you're useless. How much would you bring in if I melted you down?", Gohan asked.

"I'm still mostly organic you know!", Seventeen yelled only for a booming noise to cut them off.

"Babidi say to kill. Kada. Kill!", the grating and grinding sound of Kada's voice cut through as he launched out of the dust and headed straight for them. Gohan rushed forward and collided with the hulking beast head to, jumping to his ascended state on the way. Fist met fist as the ensuing shockwave made a vertical shockwave to rip through the ground below causing a long, thin crater the length of the house. Carrying forward, Gohan folded his body almost in half as he swung his feet up and scissor-kicked his stagnant enemy.

Shooting down after the falling form, he was taken by surprise as Kada twisted around and launched a point-blank blast at him. Gohan was thrown aside as Seventeen made his move and rushed the inky form from the side and engaged him. The golden-haired youth recovered, quickly shaking off the pain and shock, and rushed back in. The two friends went after Kada together.

Constantly swapping off and changing up their approach, they reigned blows and blast down on him. Kada barely seemed affected despite the constant damage as he continued to attempt to knock them back. In a moment of misfortune, the Seventeen was grabbed by the right arm and left leg. Before Gohan could move in to save the android, Kada had begun pulling and stretching the thin fighter in different directions. Landing a solid kick into his gut, Gohan forced him to drop his ally while continued to press his attack.

Seventeen fell the short distance down to the ground and spasmed in pain. Breathing through clenched teeth, he forced his shoulder back into the socket before seeing the odd angle his leg was laying at. Yelling through the pain, he forced himself to grab his thigh and twist his hip back into place before clambering back up and floating skywards almost immediately. His left leg hanging limp and cursing streaming from his mouth, he rushed to help Gohan.

Appearing behind Kada, he slammed his fist down in a double hammer-fist causing the surprised monster to slam to the ground below. Gohan took the momentary pause to glance at the android, "Will you be okay?"

"My body is already blocking the pain. My leg is pretty useless now, but as long as I stay in the sky, I should be okay. How are the others?", Seventeen rushed out, still sweating from resetting the bones.

Gohan checked up to be sure that Kada was still lumbering to his feet before checking on the others. _Tien and the girls are managing. Krillin is still holding strong but Yamcha has lost a lot of power, but I'm sure Eighteen is still hanging in there. Piccolo is at Capsule corps helping Vegeta. I hope he isn't having another attack. It doesn't matter, Piccolo is still holding his own. Where's Dad?_

Before he could contemplate the issue of his absent father any further Kada was making his return. Gohan took lead again with the injured Seventeen trying to staying close to step in if needed. Once Gohan was obviously holding his own he tried asking again, "So how are they?"

"I can't find Dad. I still don't sense him", Gohan responded before a narrowly dodging a massive fist.

"What? He's not helping the others or anything?", Seventeen nearly demanded as he saw a chance and stepped in with a straight arm to Kada's thick neck. Kada was flipped over as Gohan meet him mid-revolution with an ax-kick.

Cupping his hands he began to chant as Kada was intercepted by Seventeen, " . .Ha!"

The blue blast ripped through the air, curving around Seventeen and slamming into Kada. Narrowing and focusing the beam, the creature was no longer being pushed back by the attack as it instead blasted a hole clear through him the size of a fist. Flooding the attack with more power, the beam expanded once more as he yelled. Kada was consumed by the blast as he cut the power to it.

"No, he's not. He's missing, as in nowhere within sensing range, which means the entire planet", Gohan's worry only increased as Kada's power spiked and small black flecks slowly but surely began to converge, "You've got to be fucking with me. I'm not tired but I can't keep cranking my power up like this!"

"Gohan, go find Goku, he might be in danger. Didn't you say that Babidi blocked off the girl's power readings last time? What if he has another Kada and took Goku by surprise? I can handle this guy for a few minutes", Seventeen reasoned.

Gohan paled, "Shit! I can't just leave you, you're injured."

Seventeen shrugged, "Yeah but my power level never drops so I'll try to keep it to ranged combat. Besides this guy is weird. I got a reading on him earlier when you were taking charge, and his power level never changed. It just stays constant, until now. He's a lot weaker now. I think this regeneration sucked a lot of his power, or maybe he can't make his own power. I really don't know, but the point is, I'll be fine for a while."

Gohan hesitated as he juggled the possibilities. After reading Kada's power for himself, he had to agree with Seventeen. The beast was much weaker now, probably around Cell's level. While he could still overpower the android, he didn't seem very refined in his moves. _He lacks experience. As long as Seventeen stays focused, he should be okay for a little while._

"I'll be back as soon as I can", Gohan said before shooting off. Seventeen watched his friends disappear towards Goku's last known location before turning back to Kada, who was almost reformed, "Alright, its just you and me now, big guy. I don't suppose you want to just call it off and play darts? No? Well, that blows."

Gohan sped across the landscape as he neared the field where his father should be. He could see multiple figures in the air just up ahead, all fighting one person. Laying on the speed, he tore through the ranks of various soldiers and ended up in the thick of it next to his father.

The wild-haired man was breathing heavy and his Gi was torn and soaked in sweat and blood. His black hair hung almost limp from all the sweat. Gohan thrust his hands out to either side and unleashed a reign of blasts on the various low-rank soldiers, vaporizing half of them on impact.

"Hey there, Gohan. Man am I glad someone showed up", Goku heaved out.

A shift of movement on the ground caught Gohan's eye as Babidi raised his hand skyward. Goku spotted it too and threw his son through the ranks of enemies as a blast of energy resembling lightning shot up to where he just was. Gohan recovered and instantly headed for the small worm-like man. With a snap of his fingers, Babidi disappeared before he could reach him and was gone yet again. With the small man gone, he could sense everyone again.

 _Why is Dad so exhausted? Sure these guys heal super fast but nothing like Kada or Cell. Basic blasts should take care of them._ With his mind made up, he flashed back into the fight and made quick work of the weak fighters.

"Dad, are you okay? Why are you so exhausted?", Gohan insisted as he rushed forward.

"Worry about it later, go help Seventeen. It feels like that Kada guy is still there. I'll go help Krillin and them. I think Dabura left or was killed. I'm not really sure, but there are more pressing matters right now", Goku said as he lifted two fingers to his head and forced himself to focus before teleporting.

Gohan knew it was impossible to argue now so he followed the example and teleported right beside the hulking fighter delivering a jab to its jaw and a series of rapid blows to its gut before he could recover. Seventeen looked a little worse for wear but nothing too serious as he gratefully backed off. _Kada's power is even lower now, Seventeen must've got a few decent hits in while I was gone. I think I can wrap this up now_.

Rushing forward and grabbing Kada's broad face with a single hand and pushing and steering the weakened monster into the sky until he was sure he was a safe distance from the ground. With a roar, Kada began to struggle against the increasing grip on his face as Gohan's fingers began to dig in and dent his head. Gohan grinned and let the thrill of Ki rush through him and manifest the powerful red orb in the hand holding Kada. Immediately burning a crated into his face, Kada released a gravelly scream as Gohan pumped more power into the ord and repositioned himself to be staring up the length of the disfigured body into the sky. Two massive black hands had wrapped around his forearm but were too weak to do anything as he yelled, "Grand Smite!"

Seventeen squinted the high powered attack instantly vaporized the beast and burned the air, causing him to suck in a breath of scorching air even from well below. The red cone shot up into the sky, coloring it and the surrounding area in hues of red for several seconds. Gohan had pried the severed arms off with his right hand and tossed them into the blast as well. With a heavy sigh, the young Saiyan dropped his transformation and sloppily lowered himself to the ground below.

Resting with his hands on his knees, he ran a quick check on everyone's Ki. _There are Erasa and her group. Krillin and Yamcha both feel fine. Dad still feels empty. Vegeta is tired but normal, and Piccolo is about the same. I guess we did it, for today at least. I wish I knew where that little bastard disappeared too._

Seventeen breathed a sigh of relief as his friend showed no signs of rushing off again. Mentally exhausted, he lowered himself next to his friend without saying anything. He knew they would have a meeting over what had happened, especially since the problems had tied up all of the strongest fighters. Minutes slowly ticked by in silence until Gohan finally lifted his head.

Piccolo and Vegeta were the first to land. Vegeta's blue battle suite was ripped and filthy but over all the Prince looked alright, just exhausted. Piccolo was missing his cape and turban with barely any shirt left.

Vegeta spread his arms wide and fell straight onto his back with a groan, "For the first time ever I want to know, where the hell was Kakarot?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. Gohan here had to go save him but that's all I know", Seventeen explained.

Gohan stayed quiet while Vegeta merely grunted and Piccolo looked worried. Slowly, the others trickled in. First, was Eighteen looking like she had barely been touched with a battered Krillin and Yamcha following after, supporting each other. Goku landed next and promptly sat next to his son with his head hung. Tien, Chiaotzu, Erasa, and Videl all came in last, each looking relatively well sound all things considered.

Vegeta clambered back to his feet, "Alright, let's wrap this shit up, I have a lot of reporters to chase off when I get back. The Namek and I fought that red bastard again, and yet again he disappeared. The moment Kakarot came back into sensing range he vanished. He is beatable, but due to my condition, it didn't go so smoothly. Next."

"Shouldn't we be a bit more aware of the exact problems that you may cause?", Eighteen demanded more than asked.

Piccolo stepped in before the proud warrior could grow angry, "The mental attacks are still very much a problem. Vegeta was holding them at bay but I went to back him up anyway. When Gohan started to really get into his fight it caused him to turn on me. Fortunately, he snapped out of it before he went too far, but I can't promise that would happen if Goku or Gohan were near him. Unfortunately, while he went off the deep end, Dabura didn't just stop attacking. Once Vegeta pulled through, he did most of the fighting and was winning."

"Right, in other words, he can be beaten but Vegeta is still mostly out of the game", Eighteen clarified.

"The important thing is that we made it", Tien took command, "We mostly just had some peons to deal with. Nothing too outrageous, Erasa and Videl blew right through them with that Grand Smite of yours, Gohan."

"Same case for us. Yamcha and I just haven't got back in top shape yet, so there were a few problems from that but we made it. Go, team!", Krillin said.

Seventeen looked over to see Gohan almost asleep so he spoke up, "Gohan and I killed Kada. He wasn't able to rebuild or regroup his own Ki. I guess Babidi had to basically charge him up before using him. Between the two of us, we were able to wear him down and Gohan turned him into dust when he got back."

"What do you mean 'when he got back'? Where did he go?", Videl asked looking over to the two still silent Saiyans. One who looked worried and the other who looked depressed.

Goku softly spoke up, "He came to help me. Babidi attacked me as soon as Piccolo was busy with Dabura."

"So, you two killed him right, Goku?", Krillin asked as he tried to figure out his friend's melancholy mood.

"No he vanished, and I guess took Dabura with him", Gohan spoke up.

"While letting the enemy commander escape is a major fuck up, I don't see the reason for the sorry ass mood you're in", Vegeta said.

"I can't transform", Goku nearly whispered. Gohan clenched his teeth as his fear was confirmed.

"You mean you're just too tired, right?", Krillin almost pleaded. Goku shook his head, "I can not transform. I can still power up in my base but that's it."

Everyone looked appropriately worried as no one knew what to say. The man they all knew to be the strongest in the universe had been robbed of his power. Gohan stood and brushed his pants off, "We'll figure it out. For now, we all have to be extra cautious while we're down a fighter."

"Two fighters, we're down two fighters. I'm out and Vegeta is still struggling to fight and Babidi was even distracted with us today. I'm sorry, Gohan. I saw him attacking but his power felt so low that I figured if I had to take a hit than it should be his. Next thing I knew, I was no longer a Super Saiyan", Goku said dejectedly. Everyone stayed silent as the reality slowly set in.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 56

"Dad, how much longer can this go on?", Gohan later that night as they both laid under the stars. Their bodies still ached but there was no point in wasting Senzu beans when they would be healed by dawn.

Gohan glanced over to see if his father had heard him before Goku finally answered, "I honestly don't know. We aren't soldiers, we aren't an army, we aren't meant for this kind of battle but it's what we've been dealt. We have to end this in the next few clashes though. The others can't keep this up, even Piccolo wouldn't have been able to beat Kada. All we're doing is buying more time is what it feels like. I tried talking to King Kai earlier but I couldn't seem to reach him. I guess we're on our own this time."

"You almost sound like we're going to lose…", Gohan whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't pick myself back up. For the first time in years, I'm truly out of commission. Right now you, Vegeta, and Piccolo are all stronger than I am, and one of you can't even fight safely", Goku dropped his voice before continuing, "How am I supposed to explain this to Chichi? She asked me to take care of you all and now I'm weaker than I've been in years. She'd be so disappointed right now."

Gohan stayed quiet as he didn't know how to console his father. _I may not be able to give you back your power, but I can make you at least feel better. Just hang in there, Dad._ Another hour passed before Goku gave a groan and pushed off the ground, "I'm just going to hit the sack, night."

Gohan watched as Goku made his way inside with slumped shoulders and dragging feet. Laying back down, he opened his mind as he sensed out all of his group. The humans were already fast asleep, except for Erasa and Videl who deep into their meditation. Vegeta was awake but powered down, probably meditating as well. Dende and Popo were both far to the north, not asleep but not active by any means. One power was still wide awake and settling down right beside him.

Opening his eyes, he watched his best friend land softly, already cross-legged. With fresh clothes and a new cape and turban, Piccolo looked fresher than anyone. _I'm still in my Gi, I didn't really think about it till now. I guess Erasa was tired if she didn't even say anything._

"Kid", Piccolo said easily.

Gohan sat upright, "Woah, that's the easiest you've spoken to me yet."

"Yeah, the Kai's must not be paying close attention to me, but I'll make this quick", Piccolo continued before Gohan could ask, "I'm sure you've figured out by now that the Kai's are the cause for my silence, and I know that your father advised against confronting them. I have to say that I agree with him. I broke the rules and knew that there would be consequences, but I did it anyway."

"What happened?", Gohan cut in.

Piccolo shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I asked questions I was told not too. I was warned and warned but I still did as I please. The point is that you need to let the Kais do what they need to do. While I still don't entirely agree with how they're handling everything, I think that as long as we are focused on this threat the same as them, it'll all work out in the end."

Gohan scrunched his brow, "How is it that every time I want to do something about this mess I get caught before I can even get started? Are you and Dad just constantly reading my mind or something?"

"Nope, much easier", Piccolo smirked, "You're a Saiyan and that means you're about as likely to charge in head first as a rhino. From there I just monitor your Ki for any unusual spikes. Besides, that old Grand Kai might just be able to hold his own against you."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're a riot. Seriously, what do you advise then, O' wise Namek?", the young man snapped.

"Take what we've told you and what you think and do what you think is right. Oh, and don't do drugs, drink, or basically anything that your mother might blame me for", Piccolo said while nodding his head sagely.

Gohan grew concerned as his friend winced and raised a hand to his head and continued, "Sorry, that's all the time we have. Whatever you do, be safe, be confident, and do what you think is right. See you later, Kid."

Gohan watched as his mentor took off back into the sky. _What I think is right? Well, I don't really think pissing off the Kais is a wise move. I think doing nothing is just as bad. I guess that means I should just shake things up a little bit. Yeah...I'll just make sure they're on their toes. While I'm at it I may as well try to bring a little good news back to Dad. Hell, I might even be able to see Mom and little Goten._

With his mind made up, Gohan stood and groaned as his sore muscles truly stretched for the first time in hours. _At least my injuries have mostly healed up. Thank you Saiyan genes!_ Raising his fingers to his forehead, he focused on making the longest teleportation that he had made to date. Minutes ticked by until he finally locked onto the strange power he had only sensed once before.

Gohan popped into existence right behind the short, squat figure of King Kai. _Now, I just have to stay good and calm. I'm not going to let Otherworld affect me. I'll just stay and good and...do I smell Mount Pauzo Chowder?_

"Um, Gohan?", King Kai waved his hand in front of the Saiyan's face as he watched his nostrils slowly flare, "I remember that look. That look has been the cause of many of disasters in my home."

Stepping aside, the Kai watched as Gohan zoned in on his small domed house. Crossing the yard in long, confident strides, Gohan's shoulders tensed as he realized the only person in Fighters Heaven who would be making that chowder. Casting his senses out, he felt a small and familiar energy level inside accompanied by a significantly larger but still weak power. _Is that Goten? He's got to be close to Trunks. The fighters here must've been working his little ass off._

Inside the small house, a small spikey haired child quaked in his seat, his bowl of food completely forgotten about. With a shaking voice, he spoke up, "Mom, there's someone here."

"It's probably just Pikkon, Hun, or Olibu. It's been a while since they came to train with you", Chichi said calmly.

Goten shook his head, "No, he's stronger. A lot stronger. I don't think Daddy was even this strong, and it's terrifying. It's so focused."

Chichi glanced towards the door as her maternal instinct kicked in and she moved between Goten and the door. Slightly crouching down, she had just registered the door opening before she found herself being suspended in the air in a crushing hug.

"Mom, I've missed you so much", Gohan said hoarsely.

Chichi opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking up, "Go-Gohan? Baby, is it really you? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Goten slowly slid around his mother as he observed the young man that had him so scared. From the top of his spiky hair to the bottom of his rough and ragged fighting boots, he looked so familiar. Staying silent, he listened as the man, Gohan, set Chichi down and responded.

"I came to get some answers, maybe some help, but I smelled you cooking and I knew you were here. Honestly, a lot has happened but everyone is still ali…", Gohan trailed off.

Chichi put her hands on her hips and scowled, "'Alive?' Just say it, Gohan. My being here is not your fault. It's not anybody's fault, it's just how life and death go. Eventually, someone had to die and not come back. It could have been any of us, but I'm thankful that it was me. I just hate that little Goten had to be here."

"Goten?", Gohan asked himself as he became aware of the child gazing up at him. Squatting down, he studied the kid as he was studied in return. Ever curious, Goten spoke up first, "If your name is Gohan then does that mean you're my big brother?"

Gohan smirked, "That's right. I'm sorry for just popping in like this, but it's really great to see you."

Outside the small home, two Kais were conversing. Grand Kai was peering in the window, unnoticed, as he spoke, "I'll admit it, I'm impressed. The boy only had the chance to read your Ki once and he was able to teleport to you."

"The point still stands that he came here without permission. I'm not wanting to punish him, but I don't want to be punished either", King Kai said.

"Eh, we'll send him on his way soon. For now, let's let him enjoy his moment", Grand Kai said as both of them peered through the thick glass.

"I quite agree, Grand Kai", a light, smooth voice quietly said from behind them. Both of them hurried to whirl around and bow before the small purple figure with a tall white mohawk as they praised in unison, "Supreme Kai, it's such an honor."

The mohawked being waved his hand dismissively, "Enough of the formalities, let's get back to the topic at hand. Son Gohan is to be left alone. As long as he can control himself then I expect him to be allowed to freely traverse Fighters Heaven. Now hasn't one of his friends been punished as well?"

"Well, actually it was two. The current guardian of Earth, Dende, and his friend Piccolo", King Kai said hesitantly.

The Supreme Kai arched an eyebrow causing the Grand Kai to hurry and further explain, "After being warned they still persisted to interfere in the Majin Buu situation. They are still actively interfering but Babidi has reached Earth as you well know and is presenting an immediate threat to them."

"I want all punishments lifted. What other developments have taken place with this problems? I am a little behind due to my other duties. I want a full report", the small but imposing man demanded.

Grand Kai bowed yet again, "Of course, sir. Babidi has made contact with the fighters on Earth. We know that he had raised an army, but it was mostly destroyed by the defenders of Earth. He had made a monster in Majin Buu's image but it was nowhere near a match to the true thing. Gohan was able to put an end to him. Babidi has some control over one of the fighters, one of the Saiyans named Vegeta. I believe he's the Saiyan prince. The Saiyan known as Goku has been caught unaware by Babidi's magic and can no longer access the vast majority of his power. I have not been able to find a way to reverse it as of yet. As far as we can tell Babidi has taken residence on Earth. We have no reason to believe that Majin Buu is about to be released. I think we still have a little time, but not as much as I'd like. In short, we still haven't found a solution and Earth is running out of defenders."

Supreme Kai pursed his lips in frustration, "In other words, we, as Kais, are still unsure of what to do. The only group of mortals that could possibly help us are dwindling in numbers. On top of all of that, you crippled communication between two of the strongest fighters in that group and gave them a valid reason to distrust and dislike us. In the hundreds of thousands of years that you have served in your position, you have never blundered like this. That is the only reason I letting you remain in your position, but you are no longer to lead this operation. I will be assuming command two and the rest of the Kais are to resume your usual duties. With what I already knew and what you have told me, I believe it is safe to assume that I can take some time to prepare."

The purple Kai's eyes slid closed as focused his mind on the planet Earth before speaking again, "Buu is indeed not close to being released. Not even Babidi is powerful enough to hide that much power from me. In a year or less, I will be going to Earth to tend to this matter personally. As I've already stated, all punishments are to be lifted from Piccolo and Dende. I will search for a solution for Son Goku. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Supreme Kai", two embarrassed voices sounded off.

Back inside the house, the little group of three was sitting around the table eating and talking freely. Having already answered what his favorite color, number, word, animal, season of the year, food, drink, and attack was, Gohan was surprised as more and more questions kept coming. Chichi sat aside chuckling as her two sons went back and forth in their crash course on brotherhood. At last, silence reigned as Goten finally ran out of questions. Chichi waited for the inevitable.

"Can we spar, big brother?", Goten asked while practically bouncing on his seat.

Gohan smirked, "Of course."


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 57

King Kai observed the two brothers with Chichi resting in the grass next to him. His superiors had left before they could be seen, leaving just the squat blue being to watch. Chichi seemed content to merely watch her sons interacts, but King Kai had other ideas. After approaching Gohan before the spar could began, he had spilled his guts about what had happened with Piccolo. With the assistance of Chichi, and thanks to the presence of Goten, King Kai had received barely more than scathing remarks.

Gohan understood why everything happened the way it did, but it did not change the fact that his oldest friend had been tampered with. Chichi had insisted that the spar continue and that everyone tried to play nice. The small blue godling knew that he needed to mend the damage at least some, and so he approached the solution that worked best in Fighters Heaven, fighting.

"Say, Goten, why don't you show your big brother what you can really do?", King Kai suggested.

Before Gohan could question what the odd man could mean, the friendly spar took a much more serious turn as Goten's power shot up and the black haired child was heading for him. Gohan twisted aside but missed grabbing the much smaller fighter due to Goten's fall becoming a near perfect cartwheel. _These guys really have been working with him._ Gohan was forced to step to the side when Goten returned with a slide kick.

 _Damn, if I try to stop him I might hurt him, but if I don't then I'm going to end up with a foot in my crotch._ Gohan finally lost his patience as the smaller fighter twisted and wove between the incoming hands. With a grunt of agitation, Gohan sent a finally snatching hand down while sticking a foot out. Goten dodged left, focused on the hand, and promptly ate dirt as Gohan's large foot tripped him. _How do the people here deal with this? Sure it's excellent speed training, but the guys here feel quite a bit stronger. They've got to be more experienced._

Gohan noticed his wild haired brother getting back to his feet awfully quickly for the match to be over when he suddenly vanished. Before Gohan focused in on his energy, Goten had landed a small but mighty punch directly to Gohan's windpipe before jumping away and resuming his stance once again.

"Why you…!", Gohan halted his words between hacking and coughing before realizing that Goten was already coming back for more.

Dealing with the irritation to his throat, Gohan began knocking the incoming attacks away yet again as King Kai spoke up from the side lines, "There's no point in going easy on him, Gohan. Any damage you may cause him will be healed in seconds here. Also, we've made a rule here, the Goten timer, if you get back up from a fight in less than five seconds you're still in it. We needed him to learn the consequences of hesitating and that was the simplest way."

Gohan scowled as he jumped over Goten and yelled back, "You're telling me to knock him out, but you just said anything I do will be undone in seconds. Isn't that sort of counterproductive?"

King Kai laughed, "That's why the little guy poses such a problem. Even Goku still got winded here. Sure, they're all dead but they get mentally exhausted and their bodies seem to give up from self-imposed and assumed limits. Goten doesn't have that problem. In other words, he'll go till he's beaten you."

Gohan's scowl slowly shifted as he began to realize what he was being told, "You're saying that he won't ever get tired? I will though right?"

Chichi huffed as she too caught on, "Great, I get to see him and he's became his father. Training, training, and more training."

King Kai nodded, "That's right, you could train with him all day and he wouldn't have to stop even once. It would help him in strength immensely, but I think your endurance would benefit greatly as well, don't you?"

Gohan decided to believe the Kai as he nodded his head and caught the tiny fist coming for his ribs. _It won't be anything like going all out against Dad, but I'll get to see them. Plus, this won't be bad training for either of us. Goten needs to learn to settle his mind, the poor kid looks like his mind is going to explode from concentrating, and I could use the endurance. That last battle nearly stretched me too far._

"What do you say, Goten? I'll make you strong like me, and you help me go all day like you do, sound cool?", Gohan asked releasing the small fist.

Goten studies his older brother with a much too serious look, "I want to be like you and dad."

Gohan paused in confusion, "Yeah, that's what I mean. I can help you be strong like Dad and me…"

Goten shook his head, "I want to be a Super Saiyan."

Gohan cringed as he looked over at his mother expecting shrieks of 'monster" and "dyed blonde punks". Chichi just shrugged, "Don't give me that look. He's in an entire dimension dedicated to battle, I expect him to be like this."

Gohan finally smiled as he turned back to Goten and nodded his agreeance. The child broke into a grin that he'd picked up from Goku in their short time together as his arm went behind his head. He stretched his other arm out in a fist, waiting with a wide smile and big eyes. Gohan sighed as he made his own fist and bumped the much smaller set of knuckles, resisting the urge to make sure no one could see. _It's still better than butterfly kisses._

King Kai grinned as he felt that maybe he had helped gain just the smallest sliver of trust back from the powerful young man. Hours slowly passed as the two brothers spared. Goten giving it his all. Gohan pacing himself and keeping an open mind to the higher power levels of his friends in case of an attack.

Back on Earth, the sun was just minutes away from rising over the edge of the mountains but for now, the residents of Mount Paozu were still sleeping with the exception of one Son Gohan. The spiky haired young man, had teleported back to Piccolo's power just moments ago. The green warrior looked over as his sweaty, former pupil promptly sat down next to him while his stench prevaded the small clearing he had been meditating in.

"What did you do, Gohan?", Piccolo demanded as he internally celebrated being able to freely say his name once again.

"I just did what you said. I decided what the right thing was, and I did it. Are you seriously complaining right now? Oh, Kami, I'm exhausted", Gohan hoarsely replied as he tried to form some spit to swallow.

"You've been gone for nearly seven hours! I was considering going to wake up Goku to go save you. When I said that I expected you to do something logical, not just pop right over to Otherworld like you own the place! What did you even do there?", Piccolo grumbled on.

"I just went and visited mom and Goten. I was going to pay King Kai a little visit afterwards, but he came to me before I could and told me that everything. I wasn't exactly pleases but I held it together. By the way, everything should be solved now but I guess you noticed that", Gohan explained.

Piccolo merely grunted, refusing to express the inner contentment he felt. Gohan shrugged and continued, "So, I guess we need to gather the dragonballs and wish the lookout back. Maybe we could use the other wish to help Vegeta out somehow. Any ideas?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No point in wasting a wish. We don't know how Vegeta's mind is being attacked exactly so Shenron might not be able to really help us. I'll help Dende gather the balls tomorrow, well today. Speaking of today, shouldn't you be getting home? Erasa normally wakes up to go to Bulma's about now."

"Well I couldn't sense her in her sleep and there's no way in hell that I'm popping in on Dad in his sleep. I guess I should get going though, damn, I'm beat", Gohan finished as he stood and stretched.

"Hey, Kid...Thanks, for whatever you did, and I'm glad you got to see your mom and little brother. Maybe now you'll appreciate what I dealt with all those years ago a bit more", Piccolo said.

Gohan snorted, "Please, I was nowhere near that hyper. Well, see you later."

Gohan disappeared and reappeared in his own bedroom, standing next to the still sleeping Erasa. With a silent cheer, he slipped off to the bathroom with a clean pair of sweatpants in hand. After a scorching shower, he rolled into bed with the curtains over the window to block out the early morning sun. With a content sigh, he began to drift off only to have a slim hand grab his shoulder and give him a gentle shake.

"Gohan, are you okay?", Erasa's sleep addled voice nearly whispered. He nodded his head as he took a deep breath and prepared to try to sleep again. Softly, she continued, "Don't just lay up here mopping all day, please. We'll figure all this out, just be patient."

Gohan sighed as he kept his eyes shut but responded, "I know, I feel a lot better this morning then I did last night. Things are starting to look up, I'm sure of it."

Erasa grinned as she rolled over to rest her arms and head on his chest, "Good, just keep that attitude and let's pull Goku out of his rut. Let's see Babidi stop you two next time."

Gohan forced a smile. _Oh man, can I please just go to sleep? I was going to tell Dad all the good news this afternoon. Just please let me sleep._ Out loud, Gohan merely said, "Of course, 'Ras. Are you going to Bulma's today?"

"Mhmm, want to fly with me, well us since Videl is going also?", Erasa said as she continued to stare at his face.

Gohan made the mistake of opening his eyes to explain why he wouldn't be going. _Damn her blue eyes, damn the sad ones and the happy ones. No matter what she feels like, those damn eyes are a cry for attention._

He groaned and answered, "Sure." _No, I really don't want to. "Did you sleep okay?"_

Erasa grinned and nodded before rolling out of bed to reveal bare legs covered from mid thigh and up by one of his Gi tops. _She must have made Dad remove the weight. I thought he went straight to bed though?_

"Do you want to stop and get some coffee or something on the way?", Erasa asked from the bathroom.

"Sounds great", he forced out with a happy tone as he rolled back out of bed. _Okay, food, that's a good thing at least. It's not sleep, but it's still good._

Erasa stuck a hand out of the doorway, "Hand me those bobby pins would you?"

 _She never needs help getting ready, why today of all days?_ Gohan grabbed the small pile and handed them to her. He had almost made it back to the bed when her hand shot back out, "Actually can you hand me that ribbon?"

Gohan glanced around without really moving before asking, "What ribbon?"

"It's blue and white striped. I think it's in the top drawer of my table", she chirped.

He sighed but trudged over to the bedside table and looked for it with no success, "It's not here."

"Oh, try in the living room, I might have set it in there a few days ago", She suggested.

Gohan inwardly cussed as he headed down the stairs and reached the living room. _Not on the coffee table. End tables are a big no. Between the cushions? That's a big fat no. Under the couch? Nope._ Confident that he had put in an adequate effort, he headed back up the stairs.

"No luck", he announced as he walked back into their room. Erasa stepped out of the closet with the bow in question already in her hair.

Gohan grit his teeth, "You could've hollered to let me know that you found it."

Erasa grinned innocently, "Oh, I'm sorry. It just showed back up where I thought it would be. Funny how things keep doing that this morning, isn't it?"

 _Oh, please no._ Gohan tried to give a weak smile, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no, what could possibly be wrong? I just went to bed alone, woke up alone, oh and spent all night wondering where the hell you were?", Erasa snapped at the end before launching into a tirade, "Goku was so tired that waking him up was impossible. Videl couldn't sense you anywhere on the planet either, and everyone else was accounted for. Not that they were of much help since we barely had enough left in us to fix a bite to eat in the middle of the night without falling asleep. You obviously still felt pretty good though! Where the hell were you anyway!"

Gohan' sleep deprived brain hurried to try and find a solution before the problem could escalate, "How about we just go get that coffee and I'll tell you all about it. That sounds goo…"

"Coffee?", Erasa nearly spat, "You think I want to wait and talk this all over after we have coffee? I'm sick of waiting! If you're too tired than that is your own fault."

"It's not like I was off smoking crack or something, can't we just wait till we're outside at least?", Gohan tried once more as his nerves were wearing thin. He could sense Goku and Videl both wide awake and frozen as the argument carried through the house.

Erasa scowled, "I told you I'm sick of waiting, Gohan! I've never tried to press you for any answers or anything, but this time I want answers now. What if those creeps had attacked while you were gone? Who would've stopped them?"

Gohan's patiences finally snapped at the last implications, "If you think that I forgot about everything then you must be fucking nuts! You want answers? I'll give you answers! I went to Otherworld to try and get some help. I went and saw my mother and little brother. I went and fucking trained. I found some damn answers and somehow ended up a few problems actually being solved. There is that the answer you wanted!"

Erasa went quiet as Gohan's temper continued to rise despite the deceptive calmness to his Ki. With a sharp inhale, Gohan continued, "Of course you would have heard all of this if you'd have waited just a few damn hours, but I guess it's asking a little much to have just a little faith when trying times arrive! However I could handle all of that shit, but the simple suggestion that I could just forget the threat to the entire planet, to you, is absolute bullshit and you know it! Do you think I actually forgot that these bastards were able to kill Piccolo, disable Vegeta, and rob my own father of his power? Do you honestly believe, even a little, that I haven't been thinking of the people that have been able to go toe to toe with every man that I've ever admired?"

Down the stairs, in the living room, Goku cringed as Gohan's volume had increased significantly. Videl looked over at him with worry, "I thought Saiyans were mates for life and all?"

Goku nodded, "That doesn't mean we're perfect, and when we do argue it tends to get...heated."

Erasa was obviously done cowering as her own voice carried through the house, "Maybe if you would have left a note or basically anything then this wouldn't have happened! Why the hell should I feel bad for keeping you up? You kept me up worrying most of the night! You never thought of maybe using that King Kai guy to get me a message right quick?"

"He's not a fucking telephone", Gohan shot back.

"Oh, so his preferences matter? Well, excuse the fuck out of me."

Goku sighed, "It should be wrapping up soon."

Videl shrugged, "If you say so."

"What is your deal!", Gohan snapped back.

"I'm your girlfriend, mate, whatever word you want to use!", Erasa screeched before dropping to barely a whisper, forcing Goku and Videl to focus harder on their eavesdropping, "I shouldn't have to sit up and worry about when I don't have to. It's one thing when you rush off to fight, but I shouldn't have to wonder if you went and did something reckless and got hurt."

Gohan was silent as she continued, "I didn't know if you had tracked Babidi down and gotten killed, or if he had taken over your mind like he's trying to do Vegeta. Hell, he could've just snuck up and robbed you of your power. All it would take then would be a quick blast from Dabura", she unashamedly rubbed at the tears in her eyes, "How is it fair to me to have to sit up and worry about even more than we already have to. How's that right, Gohan?"

Gohan's clenched jaw and shoulders loosened as he hung his head, "I'm sorry, 'Ras. I just needed to at least try and help our situation. I wasn't thinking about you waking up and looking for me. I got caught up visiting mom and Goten and I didn't really think I guess."

Erasa sniffed as she rubbed at the salty tears, "It's okay...I'm sorry too. I know you wouldn't ever let something come hurt anyone. I just felt so...betrayed. I guess I felt like I wasn't valued enough to be told anything. I'm just tired and grouchy, same as you."

Gohan stepped forward and pulled the petite blonde into a long hug, "Life sucks sometimes."

Erasa gave a short laugh, "Yeah, I guess, but it's normally our own fault somehow or another. How about we just deal with it and go get that coffee?"

"Don't you have to be at Bulma's?", Gohan worried.

"It'll be fine, I'll send her a text. Besides, I'm almost done with everything, maybe another month at most", Erasa said as her courage and pride in herself began to come back, "Come on, it'll be a good little date."

Videl and Goku watched as the two promptly left. One dressed for the day with red, puffy eyes and the other in sweats and a shirts, but both had on small, joy filled smiles. Erasa was slightly ahead of Gohan with a firm grip on his large hand as they chatted about where to go for breakfast.

"Told you it was about done. They're both like Chichi, just lay it all out there in one big round of fighting and then carry on. It always threw me for a loop", Goku said with a grin as he looked over at the raven haired teen, "So, what are you doing now that your study buddy just left?"

Videl shrugged, "I'll probably go on in. I'm still a few days behind Erasa so maybe I can catch up. You good for the day?"

Goku gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, I'm going to wait here and ask Gohan what all he found out last night."

Videl grimaced, "If it starts a round two then I running away."


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 58

"So they might find a way to fix me back up?", Goku asked Gohan excitedly. He had waited patiently as the young couple had come home and promptly slept the day away, but his curiosity had finally gotten the best of him when Videl and Seventeen had come back asking for an update.

"For the last time, they are going to try. King Kai said that his bosses were hard at work on it. Aside from Grand Kai, I have no idea who his other boss or bosses may be. Either way, we need to find a temporary solution for immediate future", Gohan explained.

Goku frowned as he thought about what his son had said before Videl spoke up, "What about the Kaioken?" Everybody shifted to stare at her as she continued slightly nervously, "Well, I mean if it can make Erasa and me as strong as it does then it wouldn't be a pretty damn boost for someone like you?"

Goku shook his head, "Not quite, it would actually be pretty deadly on someone like me."

"How would it be any more dangerous?", Videl persisted.

Goku looked towards Gohan, "You wanna take a crack at this? I know what I'm trying to say, but I can't seem to think of the right example."

Gohan nodded as he thought and slowly began to speak, "Alright let's try this: if I were double the size of a small stream or pond then it would hold more water and cause some damage from all the displacement. Following me so far?"

Videl scrunched her eyebrows, "Okay, what does the pond mean? I get that the whole doubling thing is Kaioken and the displacement is the damage to the body so...am I the pond?"

"That's right," Gohan nodded and continued, "Now let's say that I doubled the size of a huge river or even the ocean. The ensuing damage would be massive and when the water receded nothing would be the same. The pond might have lost some of its banks and some plants, but that's about it. The ocean would have covered most of the planet and wiped out a large portion of life on Earth."

Seventeen decided to step in, "So if Goku used this, it would kill billions of people?"

Gohan sighed, "No, it would not kill billions. He's powerful not some wacko that can't control his power."

"Your metaphor sucks," Videl quipped.

"Okay, I think I'll just take over," Goku cut off Gohan's forming remark, "I think that the whole life on earth part is my body. Basically, I can use it and it's still very effective, but because of the massive amount of Ki I would be using and growing, it would cause a lot more damage to me than normal. Especially since I'd be trying to match my power as a Super Saiyan. In other words, you two can use it because you've only fought enemies that you needed a little more help with. That's what it's for, that extra edge. I would have to use it against someone that I would need a lot more power for. More power than what the Kaioken can effectively give me without taking me to the edge of death and maybe worse. It's still a last-ditch option, but that's about it."

"Well, why didn't Gohan just say that?", Videl asked.

"I swear I will…", Gohan was interrupted by Erasa, "She's just teasing you, ease up. Back to the task at hand. Any other ideas?"

A collective shake of heads elicited a group sigh. Finally, Gohan spoke up, "Alright well let's go through what we've got to work with. Our two strongest at this point are Piccolo and me. Seventeen, you and Eighteen are still viable fighters together, but individually Dabura could tear you both apart. I'm guessing we can all agree that Yamcha is pretty much useless at this point due to laziness. Krillin thankfully has been training and is beginning to come back on top, but he's middle-aged so we won't see much of an improvement at this point. Tien has proven to still be a reliable source even if it is just for any more grunts. How'd Chiaotzu manage himself?"

Erasa was the first to answer, "In all honesty, he was doing pretty good until he seemed to just stopped thinking and clutching his head. Tien had to cover him a lot after that, and it caused Videl and me to pick up the slack."

"Okay so he hasn't really grown as much, but I guess that's to be expected," Gohan stopped to think before finishing, "Well my friends, we are officially halfway to fucked. So if anyone has some crazy schemes, now would definitely be the time."

"You forgot us," Videl said motioning at Erasa and herself.

"No, I didn't. I want you too to train some more, but I don't want to resort to the extreme measure in that scenario just yet. For now, you two are on the same rank as Tien, useful but you need to avoid the bigger guys still", Gohan stated.

"I've got a solution to that, Kid," Piccolo's deep voice resonated through the windows from the darkness outside.

Seventeen scooted back away from the window and Videl, "Holy shit! That's creepy as hell, dude. How long has he been out there?"

"Since the beginning. Now shut up and listen", Videl stated

"Damn, sorry, I don't have a brain radar for all things creepy," Seventeen muttered.

Piccolo had settled against a wall after letting himself in, "I agree with her, shut up and listen. Gohan, why don't you use the pendulum room now that we've got the lookout back?"

"Oh, you actually did all that today?" Gohan asked before processing the question, "What's the pendulum room?"

Piccolo scowled, "If you hadn't slept all day then you'd know that we had done 'all that today.' Anyway, it's a room that'll send...you know what, let's just try this out. I'll you all there tomorrow morning. Be sure to wake the hell up."

After the tall Namekian had departed, Gohan turned to Goku for answers, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what he is talking about."

With no further answers and a lot of questions left unanswered, the group slowly split up. Gohan and Erasa retired to their bedroom. Erasa had nothing but sleep on her mind, while Gohan was inwardly cursing the other occupants of the house that still resided there. I'm beginning to understand why Vegeta hates anyone being at his home. I wonder when that damn movie is going to be released. Surely Videl and Seventeen will be able to afford to move out then. As for Dad, well, sometimes sacrifices have to be made, and he just might have to sacrifice some of his earnings on some good headphones.

Seventeen had similar thoughts as Videl refused to come back to his cabin yet again, with the same excuse of training the next day. Muttering about beer and dry spells, he made his own way home while Goku and Videl stayed awake.

With a sense of comfort, Videl had stayed behind in the living room to do her nightly ritual of untangling and brushing her hair from being kept in pigtails all day. Goku stayed behind to indulge himself in a late night snack. Videl winced as a particularly painful tangle ripped out a couple of hairs.

"Why do you bother with that every night?", Goku asked between bites of leftover stir-fry.

Videl ripped the brush through her hair again, "Because my hair would look like yours if I didn't, Goku."

Goku frowned, "Bulma always nags me about my hair, but it looked so dumb whenever Chichi tried to brush it."

Videl sighed, "No offense, Goku, but it doesn't exactly look normal how it is."

"I'm serious!", Goku fought back, "It looks like..like...Oh no! It looks like your Dad's!"

Videl arched an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that it looks like an afro?"

"Yup," Goku said as he finished off his food and went to get up, "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night."

Videl spoke up as he placed his foot on the first step, "Wait, I got to see this. I mean, you with an afro is just too rich to pass up."

Goku threw her a look, "Are you nuts? That stuff hurts. No way am I doing that ever again."

"Oh come on. I promise not to rip your hair out. I swear you and Gohan are picky about the strangest things. At least Seventeen tries to stay in style", Videl pointed out.

With the insult to his pride, Goku shuffled back over and plopped down on the couch, already gritting his teeth. Videl grinned evilly, "Just wait right there."

She hopped up and ran to the bathroom only to return with a comb to accompany her brush and a spray bottle of warm water. Hoping on the back of the couch, she sat cross-legged directly behind Goku as she set to work on the mess of hair. Trying to keep the tender headed Saiyan preoccupied, she started a conversation, "So why'd you really agree to this? I know your proud and all, but nothing like Vegeta. Plus, this isn't some major thing that everyone would know about."

"The same reason I deal with you and Erasa bossing me around. Y'know, telling me to take my boots off and help set the table. It's also why I sit around here with all of you when we need 'family time,' even when it interrupts training", Goku stated.

Videl intentionally ripped through a tangle, "That still wasn't a direct answer."

Goku winced as his eyes misted over, "Because...Chichi always wanted a daughter. A little girl to dress all pretty and teach all the things that her mother wasn't around to show her. Instead, she got little boys. I think that's a large part of why Gohan was kept inside so much. She spent so much of her time dreaming about having a little girl that she was unprepared for a little boy.

Anyway, I just figured I'd treat Y'all how I'd treat my daughters if I had any. Now I have two. It's not really my favorite my activities, but I have fun cause I've got all of you. I'm just glad you both like to train. I don't think I could handle all the makeup and stuff", Goku rattled off as Videl was beginning to tear up behind him while he continued, "Besides, I feel awful. I mean, you had a good dad and then he just sort of stepped out. It was partly our fault. On the one hand, if any of us had just stepped up and taken credit, then it wouldn't have happened, but on the other side, if we had, then you wouldn't have gotten to live the lifestyle that you did. So, I guess it's sort of a win-lose, but it still sucks.

Videl had slowed down to barely brushing at all as she rubbed the slowly falling tears off of her face as he continued, "Erasa, well, that's another story altogether. Her dad chose to not be her life before she was even born. It's not like he became famous, or injured, or anything. He simply left. I was literally dead, and even I realized how badly I screwed up. This pathetic excuse of a man has had seventeen years to come to his senses and instead, he chose to just stay away. You wanna know something?"

Videl sniffed past her congestion and nodded before realizing he couldn't see her, "Sure."

Goku stayed silent for several moments before quietly speaking up, "I don't agree with needless violence, but if I ever got my hands on that man I don't know if I could stop myself. I can stand your dad, especially now that he doesn't act all goofy all the time. I sound a little like Vegeta I guess. Anyway, I've thought about it ever since I've heard all of her story, and I just can't bring myself to not think bad about the man. She has her flaws but so do you, I, and everyone else in the universe, but that coward couldn't even stick around to make sure his own daughter was taken care of."

Videl had collected herself as best she could as she slowly answered, "Goku...Even if you're not my father, you're a great dad. To me, Erasa, Gohan, and I'm sure Goten as well. As far as her father goes, just don't worry about it too much. Trust me when I say that no matter how good or bad her father could've been it would always pale in comparison to you. My dad is a decent dad, but that's it. He's not a good man, he's not particularly honorable, and he definitely isn't as helpful as you. I mean, he hardly ever taught me anything. The closest we came to a heart to heart after Cell was him threatening to pummel any boy I showed the slightest amount of interest in."

Goku grinned to himself, "Thank you, Videl. You're a great daughter, but there are times that I consider sicking Gohan on Seventeen. It's getting a little old hearing him inviting you back to his place constantly. I don't even really approve of Gohan and Erasa but it happened beyond my control, and I know they're together for life anyway."

Videl now had her mouth popped open in surprise, "Okay, um, I don't think that Gohan would go after Seventeen over that. Second, weren't you only eighteen when you shacked up with Chichi? Come to think of it, wasn't she only seventeen?"

"I was dumb and very naive back then. Also, Gohan would definitely go after him. He has more or less accepted you like family at this point. I think his exact wording was 'she's like an annoying little sister. I'm allowed to pick on her but no one else'", Goku explained.

Videl smiled as the conversation started lightening up and she resumed brushing, "That's good to know. That means I'm allowed to annoy him with minimal consequence."

"Your funeral," Goku muttered.

The hair was beginning to puff out, and Videl realized that she still had a lot to brush. Wetting the next patch of hair, she moved on, "Tell me about Chichi. Would she have liked us, or at least approved of us? I mean Erasa and I aren't exactly perfect daughter material."

"She was a warlord's daughter, don't count on her standards being too high for you as a daughter. Erasa on the other hand, well she meets the daughter qualifications, but as far as life mate for Gohan goes, I don't know if Chichi would fully agree with anyone", Goku laughed.

Videl snickered as well, "At least I'm ahead of her in one category. Did she have any hobbies? Cooking and cleaning don't count."

"Photography. She loved to take pictures of everything. Gohan did something cute? Let's take a picture. You saw a weird bird while flying on the other side of the world? Take me to it! I swear she would've asked me to take her to the Sun for a close up if possible", He joked.

"I think I would've liked her," Videl said with a smile.

"She would've loved Y'all", Goku said as Videl continued to brush and comb.

Hours later, the sun was getting ready to break the horizon as Gohan, Erasa, and a half-asleep Videl gathered around the table for an early breakfast. The clomping of boots warned of an incoming Goku as Videl began to wake up and snicker. Before the other two could ask, Goku had cleared the doorway and taken a seat at the table without a word being uttered.

Videl had continued to snicker while Gohan and Erasa both looked on in shock.

"Goku…", Erasa started only for Gohan to cut her off, "What the hell?"

"I thought it would be gone by now, but someone put hairspray in it…", Goku muttered.

Videl had resorted to cackling as Gohan decided to just forego the entire conversation, "Erasa, Videl, grab on. We're leaving. Dad...I don't know what to tell you so...you're screwed. Bye."

Erasa grabbed his shirt while placing a hand on Videl's hunched over shoulder as they teleported to Piccolo on the Lookout. Standing on the tiled floor, Gohan turned to his own teacher with a nod, "Are we ready to get started, or do we have to do something special?"

Piccolo unfolded his legs and released the control of his energy, settling on the tile from his midair meditation, "All that's left to do is follow me. I'll explain how everything works once we get inside. Actually, Gohan, why don't you take off? There's nothing you can really do here."

The girls both looked confused while the young man looked slightly irritated, "Since I don't know what they are getting into, I think I'll stick around."

"I wasn't asking, Kid. There is no possible way for them to truly be damaged today, but you would still overreact. Nothing personal, I promise, all you are like this", Piccolo explained.

"What do you mean by 'you all'?", Gohan queried as they stopped at the entrance to the palace.

Piccolo let out a short bark of laughter, "I mean there's a reason I never tried to use Chichi against Goku. I don't know how, but I knew if I tried that he would kill me with hesitation. I knew better than threaten Icarus too. When you set your mind on keeping someone alive, then they're set for life. While I do admire that, it'll only get in the way today. I promise to not let them get hurt or slack off. Now, get out of here."

Gohan sighed but did as his friend asked. With a short wave, the spiky-haired fighter had vanished. This just left Piccolo, Erasa, and Videl standing in a triangle formation as Piccolo realized that he could get started.

"Alright, listen up. We really did need Gohan gone, but not because he would overreact. Truth be told, he'd completely ruin the exercise since he'd insist on participating out of boredom", Piccolo began as the group started down the numerous flights of stairs, "The Pendulum room can replicate a moment in the past. You won't actually be there, but it will seem like. No questions, I still have a lot to explain." Erasa's hand sunk back down.

"It will do nothing for your physical power, but it serves as an excellent mental exercise due to the realistic settings. You will be stressed, and there is nothing you can do about it. This will tell you where you rank regarding power. We will be using a mixture of different moments to test you. Do not let your guard down for a moment. You will have to be able to operate on your own and as a pair. We're here, so you better be ready", Piccolo walked in and stood beside the glowing arcane symbols as he instructed the girls to stand in the middle, "Stay still and be ready."


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 59

Erasa blinked blue grass flattened in the wind and a green sky spread out above her. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she spoke, "Videl, I think we're on Namek."

The raven-haired teen beside her was beside herself with curiosity as she looked around, even floating several yards into the air to get a better view. Turning to face away from her original view she cocked her head to the side, "You might want to come check this out."

In an instant, Erasa was hovering next to her friend as her face grew worried. Five pods, still smoking from entering the atmosphere, were opening. Videl glanced over at her friend, "You remember seeing this when you were on Namek?"

Erasa slowly shook her head, "No, this isn't from my trip...I think that's the Ginyu Force."

Videl snapped her head back to the strange group of men exiting the pods, "You mean the people that broke Gohan's neck?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I thought we'd be pitched against a young Vegeta or that other guy, Nappa, but not these guys right off the bat."

"Hey!", A gruff voice commanded from the purple horned man in the center yelled up, "Are you two the reason we got sent here?"

Videl pursed her lips as Erasa fired back, "What are you going to do about if we are? Kill us with those horrible dances?"

Jace grabbed Ginyu's arm, "Captain, those bastards are mocking our famous routines!" Ginyu shrugged the smaller man off, "I can hear that, Jace."

"I don't know about this, Erasa. Those guys on Earth were easy to fight. They were under control. We weren't really fighting them. Plus, they were weak, and we had backup", Videl whispered as the Ginyu forced became distracted trying to find a suitable plan.

Erasa's bravado seemed to deflate as she replied, "Look, I'm not excited about it either, but these guys aren't alive, anymore at least. Gohan and Goku aren't going to let us help them until we're not such a liability, and while I'd normally be fine with not helping to fight to the death they don't exactly have a lot of help right now. It won't matter how strong we become though if we can't even bring ourselves to kill memories of people already dead then what good could we really do?"

Videl nodded as they both refocused on the group of five as the elite force seemed to agree on a method to fight with.

Back in real time, Goku had left the mountain, and everywhere else anyone might look. He was deep in Otherworld, where even King Kai had barely bothered to go without reason. It was every bit as pleasant and perfect for a warrior, but the oldest spirits seemed to gravitate in this direction. Goku had quickly begun to realize the exact problem in dealing with them.

Already, he had been forced to go to the peak of his base form and wishing for access to his full power. After a lifetime of battle and hundreds of thousands if not millions of years of residing in Fighter's heave, everything was settled, earned, bargained for, discussed over, and revolved around fighting. _No, not just fighting. The Fight. These guys don't talk about different opponents and past matches. Anyone who isn't them is all just one opponent. It's insane, and their powers are outrageous. Cell, Frieza, Cooler, I don't think anyone could really compete with these guys. Even Gohan would get exhausted in no time. I've barely been here an hour and just avoiding the fights has me on edge._

"Hey, lifer, you're a Saiyan, aren't ya?", A relaxed voice said from behind him.

Goku spun, resisting the urge to fall into a stance and let his aura flare. Standing before him was a shirtless being, shaped overall like a man but with an almost liquid appearance. Though detailed all the way down to fine hairs on his arms, his entire body seemed to vibrate, pulse, and flow. Hair, skin, nails, all of it was a gently purple except the stark white eyes with no irises or pupils. Black shorts, made of what appeared to be cut off Gi pants, covered his upper legs yet even they seemed to move with him.

"I am, and I don't know what you mean by 'lifer'. My name is Goku", the wild-haired warrior stated calmly as he tried to read his opponent's power. _Man, that is one weird Ki signature. It's like...what is that stuff...Mercury. Constantly in motion for some reason._

The purple man waved a dismissive hand, "I don't care what your name is. What is a Saiyan, a living Saiyan at that, doing here. You're people were only just beginning to traverse the planets when I passed, and you were already seen as animals...ANSWER ME!"

"Look, I'm not like the rest of my race. There's not that many left anyways, and the ones who are alive are good guys. Anyway, any chance you could point me towards…", Goku didn't see anything before registering that he had been knocked straight down and several feet into the ground.

"Shut up, I will decide if what you say is true in our way", the man stated. Goku rose back up, already clenching his teeth. _Everything is a battle here. I doubt this guy even has a problem with Saiyans. He just wants to fight, but I didn't even see him move. His energy didn't even shift. Please don't tell me that was his resting power._

Goku shifted into his preferred stance as he readied himself. Watching his opponent carefully, he didn't see anything as the next blow arrived and found him being beaten back by dozens of blows, none of which he could see. The assault ended with a blow to the back sending him down once more.

Goku caught himself before forming a second crater. Gasping for breath and feeling the pain already, he bit his tongue to keep from cursing. _This is nuts. I swear he isn't moving. It's like instant transmission, but much more combat ready. He doesn't have any tells, or even spikes in his energy before moving. I can barely feel it after he strikes. I ne...Move!_

Acting purely on instinct, Goku leaned straight as soon as he had stood up. His legs spread wide, back arched painfully, and hands resting on the ground. The air itself seemed to shatter where his head was before he dropped his pose completely and rolled to the side. More shattered air, a broken patch of Earth, but no opponent in sight.

Trusting his gut, as he always did in trying situations, he forced out as much power as possible before swinging an arm wide and knocking something off track. _That's weird. It felt like it just vanished when I made contact._

The purple man had reappeared with a frown on his face as he stared at his fist, "You blocked me."

To Goku, the simple statement sounded depressed but overall pointless. To two other figures, floating high overhead and listening in, the statement meant more trouble. The tall red figure turned to his small purple companion, "My Lord, I apologize, I was sure that this would work. He is but a mortal after all, no matter how strong."

Shin shook his head with a small smile, "No worries, Kibito. I had my doubts about this plan, but we had to start somewhere. Remember, this man has defied everything that mortal should be capable of, along with his son and that other Saiyan. Of course, they are an odd race either way."

"My Lord?", Kibito itched to ask. Shin focused back on the fight, "No matter how diluted, a drop of their blood will almost always be dominant. In other words, a child may be born a halfling, or even one eighth, Saiyan, but they will become a full blood with a handful of years. It's almost like a virus. Add that to there natural resilience to just about anything, and it's not hard to see why their race was considered eternals."

"The Saiyans?", Kibito asked as confirmation that he heard right.

Shin nodded, "That's right. The only guaranteed way to kill them is combat. Viruses are a hit and miss. This one here contracted a heart virus that actually laid dormant in thousands of people until he contracted it, forced it to mutate due to his own make-up, and nearly brought down a planet-wide epidemic on Earth. His son showed no signs of this despite being in close quarters and sharing his DNA."

Kibito frowned as worry lines creased his face, "Is it safe to let them meddle in the Majin Buu affair. With that much power, they could become valuable puppets to that worm and more problems for us."

"I do think it is wise. You and I do not have the needed strength to challenge Buu if it comes to that, which I think it will, but these people do, well, did. That is why we must get Son Goku back in top shape, and let young Gohan train here with Goten. The father has all the needed power and endurance, but his carelessness has cost him. The son is actually more than qualified to defeat Buu. He is ready to ascend but without a proper trigger, he will not be able to do it in time. So Goten just might help him be able to do it with his current power", Shin finished before falling silent and watching the fight further.

On the lookout, stuck in the past, Erasa and Videl had been separated. Above the water, Videl was avoiding the twin blurs of Jace and Burter. Meanwhile, Erasa was busy with Guldo and Recoome.

Videl snatched the red blur as he aimed for her yet again, only to be dodged. Jace screeched as his long white hair was clamped onto by the petite fighter, who promptly swung him in a vertical arc straight into Burter's incoming fist. The red opponent clutched his nose as he swore at his partner.

"Jace, Buddy, I'm sorry", the large blue man tried to comfort his comrade.

"My face, my fuckin' face, really, Burter", Jace whined. Burter shrugged, "Hey, don't blame me. That brat did this. Besides, the girls will still love it. It'll make you look tough, I promise."

Jace nodded his head as he wiped the blood away. The duo was acting as if Videl wasn't even there as they discussed the manliness of misshapen faces and scars. The raven-haired girl just sighed as she listened to yet another round of drivel from the two.

"You're right, Burter. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mate. Now let's get this..bitch", he finished with a dramatic wave towards Videl, who had begun to laugh outright.

"Just what's so funny?", Burter asked. Jace nodded his head, as he pointed at her, "Yeah, what's gave you such a case of the chuckles?"

Videl reigned her laughter down to a wide smirk, "'Bitch'? That's really the best you've got? The guy that trained me called me worse in the first two weeks for oversleeping and burning his food. Oh well, let's just get this over with."

Jace and Burter went to move but found themselves stopped with a palm against their chests. Videl compressed her lips and frowned, but followed through with her actions. A bright flash later and the two fell into the water with large holes blown through them.

As Videl was dealing with her two chatterboxes, Erasa was having a more lethal problem. Targeting the stronger one off the bat, she had already beaten Recoome to the state of panic. Before she could deliver the last blow through everything blinked out and then Recoome was a dozen yards away, and her gut was aching. After several more incidents, she determined that it was not Recoome, as he was barely capable of fighting by this point when she wasn't seemingly incapacitated.

Catching movements out of the corner of her eye, she watched the top of a green head and a single yellow eye peer towards her. Then she blinked out again. As soon as she regained consciousness, she slammed a ki blast towards the rocks. Just before impact, she heard what sounded like a large gasp and everything changed again. An instant later, the blast struck, but Guldo was stuck in the middle of the field clutching his side, gasping for fresh air.

Erasa rushed him, only for him to suck in another breath. When Erasa came to her fist was where his head should've been only to not see him. The blonde cursed, "Alright, damn it. I'm done with this."

The blue-eyed girl quickly located the small, round fighter's Ki and blasted towards him. Guldo panicked and sucked in a breath, only to find the blonde was not where she was supposed to be. Frantically searching around, he finally glanced straight up to see bearing down on him. The small frog man ran away as his breath exploded out of him. An instant later, the ground exploded where he had been standing, but Erasa was already heading for him again in a roundabout loop.

Guldo froze time again, only to find his opponent missing once more. This time, he wasn't able to find her until he was nearly out of air, halfway through bursting through a group of boulders, she was hidden until he completely circled the rocks. Releasing his breath, the boulders shattered and another explosion of dirt ensued. Knowing she wouldn't stop, Guldo sucked in a breath only to find a stitch in his side and be assaulted by a headache. Without time ever stopping, Erasa flew unhindered straight for her target, launching a ki blast in a fly by the same way a plane would drop a bomb. Vanishing from sight once more, she appeared in front of Recoome with a brutal ax-kick straight to the crook of the brute's neck. Hearing an audible snap, Erasa furrowed her lip in disgust before flying to meet up with Videl and engage Ginyu.

In Otherworld, Goku was hard at work to stop his deceased opponent from causing serious harm. Without the majority of his power, there was little he could do in retaliation, but his instincts and reflexes had kept him from any further serious injuries. Cutting his margins closer and closer, he had stopped performing full body dodges as he adjusted. Rolling his head to the side, the explosion of air next to him told him more about the attack and his opponent. _It vibrates, just a little, before the actual blow._ Feeling a tingling on his jaw, he swatted a backhand out, causing the sensation to vanish entirely as he purple fighter reappeared.

Goku crouched down and prepared for another round only to be met with a deep bow from the long dead warrior, "Goku, it has been an honor to fight you. You spoke only the truth, you are nothing like the Saiyans of my time, and for my harsh words, I apologize. If ever you feel up to it, I would greatly appreciate the opportunity to fight you at your full power."

"Oh, um, thanks and it's no problem, really. Could you maybe tell me a few things though?" Goku asked. The sudden and abrupt change had thrown the man well off track as he tried to gather his thoughts. The purple being nodded. Goku grinned and continued, "Well, first off, what's your name? Two, what were you doing? Those attacks were incredible! Finally, I need help and you might be to do it."

"My name…," the being went quiet as he went deep in thought, "I'm sorry, here we do not bother with names too much. It was, is, Furrow. For your second question, My race had developed a very special ability, thanks to the versatile and semi-liquid state of our bodies, we can spread our physical bodies out across a vast area, leaving something like an avatar that you see now. In all honesty, I am encompassing everything within two miles. When it's time to attack, we focus our energy and it coalesces nearly instantly, along with our avatar making it appear as though we never move. As for help, I'm not sure what else I can do."

"You make it sound like you were already helping?", Goku inquired.

"I wanted to see if I could force you to transform and regain your power, as a favor to...a friend. I obviously failed, but what else may I help you with," Furrow asked.

"My planet is under attack, and I don't even really know the full extent of the threat. I thought, if anyone could teach me something, it would be someone here. Even if it's a technique that I can't use at my current power, I can always teach my son," Goku said determinedly.

Furrow opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding to just speak his mind, "Goku, if this threat is big enough to worry a man such as yourself then I can only think of one technique that might help you. The problem is that you would have to travel much further in to find the ones that could teach you. I am not sure that you could do that at your current power. Please do not think I am insulting you, I just don't want you to throw your life away on such a slim chance."

Goku narrowed his gaze as stared Furrow down, "I don't think you understand, I'm carrying on either way. You can either let me go on blindly, or you can at least point me towards a goal. Either way, I'm not stopping."

The purple fighter chuckled, "You may be kinder, but you are as stubborn as any Saiyan. Fine, you are looking for two people. They will be found together. I do not know their names, but their Ki signatures nearly match, almost as if they fit together. Ask them about fusion. I'm sorry I do not know more. Good luck and Goodbye, Goku."

Back on the Lookout, Erasa and Videl both snapped their eyes open to find themselves back in the Pendulum room. Piccolo was standing opposite of them, slowly nodding his head, "I'm impressed. I expected you to make through Ginyu, but I never expected that you would last until Frieza's final stage. He wasn't full power, but it was enough to decimate all of us at the time."

Videl grit her teeth, "We still rely on teamwork too much though. That's just another liability for us."

"It's also an advantage. Having a good pair comes in handy. Gohan and I work okay together. Gohan and Seventeen make do. Other than that, we don't fight as teams. Eighteen and Seventeen are the only ones who can truly work together and be proficient. If you two need to work together then we'll take what we can get," Piccolo lectured the two mentally exhausted teens.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 60

Gohan had spent the day training on his mountain, awaiting whoever may return first. Shortly after sunset, the girls were the first to return. Videl left immediately for Seventeen's, still too aggravated with herself to look her mentor in the eye. Erasa simply collasped onto the couch. After persistent prodding from Gohan, she relented what the day had consisted of. This left just one question for the young Saiyan. Where was his father?

Erasa headed to bed, leaving Gohan alone as the night slowly burned away. Hours passed until the sun was peaking over the side of the mountain once again. Gohan shook the grogginess from his bones as he forced himself to move. _Nothing to worry about, he probably just went off somewhere to meditate. Maybe he went to train by himself off the planet. He used to stay gone for months, why am I worrying now?_

Days slowly passed as the girls were trained further and further by Gohan and now Piccolo. The Earthlings of the group had slowly but surely begun to increase in power, with the exception of Yamcha who expressed his fear of dying. This left the gears running almost normal in the metaphorical machine, except for being short the two powerhouses of Vegeta and Goku. The latter of whom still hadn't resurfaced.

While Gohan stuck close to the group and the Earth, ready for another attack, Goku was struggling in the depths of Otherworld. The wild haired Saiyan was currently laying on another isolated planet deep in the strange atmosphere that was stuck in a perpetual twilight. His cheek was ground into the dirt and rock as his gasping breaths sent puffs of dust up with each exhale. Sweat poured from him as he forced his hands under his chest to push himself back up.

On shaking arms and legs, the warrior reclaimed his stance with one eye squinted shut from the dirt. Across from him stood a smattering of long deceased warriors. All of them watched the living man, the lifer, as he prepared for yet another go at his latest challenge. Floating above the rest was a tall man, dressed in ceremonial robes with his arms pulled out letting the top half fall down around his waist. His skin was a mottled shade of blue-grey like steel.

"This is a pointless fight, the fighters beyond this point are all well above me, and you have yet to make a scratch on me. You will waste your life fighting me here. You will die and still be here, fighting a pointless battle. Come back in a few dozen millenia after you've lived your life", the kind but stern voice commanded from the strange being, his metallic appearance matching his grating voice.

Goku shook his head, "I can't do that, I will make it past you. I don't care if I have to fight you for a week to do it!"

The being bowed his head, "This is the problem with healing energies, you get full, you don't have to sleep, once you get distracted time just flies by."

Goku snarled, "What are you talking about, Arc?"

Arc let out a hissing sigh, "You've been fighting me for nearly three weeks going by your time, I think that's right anyway. I have no idea how long you've actually been here, but I gurantee that it's been more than a month."

Goku paused as he registered what he was told. Without a proper response, he threw caution to the wind as he rushed back into his fight. Arc waited until the last possible moment before snapping his arm out and grabbing Goku by the throat. With a muttered apology, the strange man slammed the once powerful Saiyan to the ground from up high. In the bottom of the resulting crater, Goku lay beaten and unconcious.

"Someone go fetch one of the Kais, he'll get killed laying around here", the metal being ordered as he took flight and left.

Hidden and with suppressed power, Kibito sighed as the last hope for his plan failed, "If that didn't force his power out then this was a pointless endeavor."

Shin appeared behind his large friend's shoulder, "Not pointless, Kibito, just not the entirely correct choice. However, it did at least rule out some things. We know that danger will not bring it out, nor will sheer force of will. It's definitely not a physical wound of any type or else the energy here would've healed him. Unless...yes….that could've done it."

Kibito watched as anxiously as his master seemed to toss an idea back and forth in his head before snapping his attention back to the present, "Kibito, go retrieve him. I need to check on something, and it'll be much easier if he is unconcious."

The red man did as he was told without question, popping in next to Goku and immediately disappearing before anyone could process what was happening. Goku was laid out on his back, still completely unconcious as Shin bent down to his level. Stretching a hand out, he ran a finger along a jagged cut that hadn't yet healed.

Knowing he had to work fast before the atmosphere healed Goku, he focused on the blood coating his slender finger. A faint glow of energy slowly burned up the blood as Shin's closed eyelids twitched as though he was dreaming. In the end, he slowly opened his eyes while he stared towards his faithful servant.

"Are all of the other Saiyans in Hell?", he asked quietly.

Kibito nodded, "Out of the dead ones, yes."

Shin stood and brushed himself off, "Right, get Goku to King Kai to be sent home, and then meet me at Hell's gates. We have some research to do if we want to have a full team to go against Buu."

Gohan was sitting on the roof, trying to sense his father when he barely picked him up. _Otherworld? What the hell?_ Raising two fingers to his fingers to his forehead, the young warrior yelled a quick, "I'm heading out" towards his bedroom window to Erasa before teleporting away. The blonde merely rolled her eyes inside, "About time, he was going to go insane staying close by, or at least I was."

Gohan popped in right next to Goku who was still struggling back to his feet, beaten and bruised. King Kai was standing with crossed arms and tapping his foot as he started in, "Do you have any idea how reckless you've been? You realize that you could have died, right? You're lucky an eye was being kept on you!"

Chichi and Goten, who had been drawn by the power levels and yelling, stayed back and the three. Gohan stepped in before Goku could reply to the blue man, "Dad, what happened? Don't tell me Goten did this."

Goku shook his head as he seemed to be at war with himself. Goten was giving him a curious gaze while Chichi clutched a fist to her chest. Turning back to Gohan, the Saiyan hung his head, "Gohan, I'm so sorry…"

Gohan cocked his head to the side, "For what? So you've been missing a couple months, that used to be normal."

Goku sighed, "Not for that. I'm going to have to make the same mistake a second time, and hope that you can still solve it despite it not being your place."

"...Dad?", Gohan asked. Chichi's eyes widened as she recalled the few conversations she had in private with Goku here in the afterlife, "Goku, not again, please."

"I'm sorry, Chichi, but we need this and I just can't", Goku turned back to his first born with a sad but steady gaze, "I need you to get us deep into Otherworld. I don't know if you can, but I definitely can't. We need to find someone to help us. I hate…"

Gohan held up a hand, "This will give us a better chance? It's for a purpose?" Goku nodded his head as his son continued, "Then let's get this show on the road."

"Oh no!", King Kai commanded, "Absolutely not! This is too dangerous, and the Earth can not risk it's greatest hero's this way. I will not allow this!"

Gohan clenched his fist as Goku tried placating the short Godling. _Enough, they've left us in the dark, refuses to bless our fight but expect us to fend for oursleves, tried to make up for it in a quick fix, and now they won't even let us take a chance!_ Unaware of his own rising anger, a small but powerful aura was building around the young warrior.

King Kai and Goku continued going back and forth, unaware of the growing threat. Goten stood and stared in awe as the largest power he had ever felt began to rise. Even after several spars with his older bother, he had never caught a glimpse of the true power the young man held. Chichi remembered the instances of anger from her son. The stories, the shudders and shivers of their friends as they retold the tales when the youth wasn't around to hear of his own angry bloodlust.

The numerous small planets in the vicinity seemed to grow silent as the inhabitants hunkered down before the power. Whispers were exchanged. Rumors flew spread like wildfire as speculation grew.

"It's an escaped prisioner from hell."

"One of the old souls must need to speak to a Kai."

Golden energy and lightning swirled along Gohan's frame as Goku and King Kai finally took notice of the violently angry teen. Goku slowly backed away as he realized that maybe, just maybe, Gohan had been right all along. Do what you think is right and worry about the rest later. King Kai slowly hunkered down as he picked up traces of his star student's thoughts.

The small man put his hands up in a placating gesture, "Now, Gohan, I know that you're angry, but I'm not the bad guy here. I just don't want any of you to get in trouble again."

Goku cringed as he heard the poor choice of words. Gohan let his power subconsciously flex more, forming a full-fledged miniature vortex and beginning to crater the ground around him. King Kai hurried to fix his wording, "I mean, you could get hurt, even killed! Then the Earth would be in even more trouble, comletely defenseless."

"Are you saying that you still wouldn't step in to handle this shit?", Gohan quietly asked through the snapping and crackling of his own power as it inched closer to the blue being.

"Oh, man, I'm not qualified for this", he muttered to himself before speaking up, "Well, we can't just step in at every instance. You know that."

"Then why bother telling people not to fight, not to try, not to risk it for what they love", Gohan nearly spat.

At the Ebon Gates to Hell, the Supreme Kai and Kibito both paused as they fully registered the amount of power they were feeling. Kibito was the first to speak up, "That's Gohan, we might have to go back."

Shin shook his head, "No, this was bound to happen, we have simply hidden and meddled in mortal affairs too much for someone not to retailate. I do wish it wasn't someone of his power, but there's no helping it. We will let him have his meltdown and fix any damage later."

The red being nodded as he turned with his master. The duo entered in the black, barred gates sealed with interlocking stone beams of Katchin.

Back with Gohan, the small planet was in disarray. The exorbent and unchecked amount of power was throwing everything out of whack. The flower beds had long since been shredded while the road and outbuildings started to shake apart. King Kai grimaced as it became apparent that no amount of opposing power would slow the angered Saiyan, not that himself or even the Grand Kai could match the rage boosted fighter.

On Earth, the remaining group of warriors had sat up in their beds as Gohan's power slowly came into focus. Piccolo dropped from his meditation as he snapped at Dende, "Why the hell can we sense him from Otherworld?"

"He's still living so not all of the boundaries and fail safes apply to him", Dende reasoned as he stood on the edge of the Lookout with his fellow Namekian.

Piccolo growled, "I've got to get to Vegeta, he's waking up. Do not let your guard down."

Before the young Guardian could reply, Piccolo had shot from the edge, pushing himself to the limits. In no time, he was by the now awake prince. With a tense grip on his shoulders, Piccolo talked him through their breathing excercises as the symbol on his forehead flashed. Groaning, Vegeta fell to his knees as he struggled to hold onto his sanity with Piccolo's aid.

On Grand Kai's planet, Goku realized the danger but also saw the opportunity. Clapping his left hand onto Gohan's shoulder, he winced at eh harsh volume of energy assualting his skin. With a sad smile, he raised two fingers to his forehead, "Sorry, Guys. Gohan let's get you somewhere you can blow off some steam, and be really productive."

Goku was slightly surprised when his son gave a sharp nod of his head. Focusing on Arc's power in the far reaches of the afterlife, the two Saiyans disappeared.

In front of Capsule Corps, Vegeta was sucking in air as he held twin fistfuls of hair while on his knees. Piccolo shuddered as the massive power that was Gohan seemed to vanish. Erasa and Videl both sitting up straight on the couch as Seventeen begged for an explanation on what was going on.

In the first area of Hell, the two elite Kai's stopped. Kibito looked appalled while Shin merely seemed amused, "Well, they might make it to their goal after all. At least the Earthlings can't sense them that far in. Oh well, let's continue, we still have a lot to do."

Goku and Gohan appeared on the same small planet that Goku had been defeated on, directly in front of Arc. The metal looking being looked on in surprise as he registered the massive amount of power pouring forth from the golden warrior.

"Arc, this is my son, he wants to try his hand at you. You mind?", Goku asked as he took to the air and got clear of the soon to be battle.

The surrounding fighters looked on in surprise while Arc forced a confident grin, "I'll always take a new challenge."

Goku picked up on the false enthusiasm as he watched for the fight to begin. _So, he's nervous? That's odd. I already thought that Gohan might could beat him, but I didn't think it would be by enough to make this guy nervous. Honestly, I really thought it would take nothing short of Super Saiyan three to make fast work of this guy. Then again, Gohan is already close to that level in terms of power. His anger has always made him crazy strong._

 _But this is different. He hasn't rushed anyone. That's not how Gohan is when he's angry. Did my death with Cell really change him this much? Is it just growing and maturing? Is it Goten? Erasa?_

Before Goku could finish his train of thought, Gohan moved. The grey and black clad Super Saiyan visibly took a half step forwards before vanishing from sight. Goku barely caught sight of his own son before his fist slammed into the metallic man's face. Arc flipped over midair to face his opponent only to catch a knee to the back as he watched Gohan's afterimage begin to fade.

Goku winced as he realized exactly how much power was behind the two simple attacks. _Well, I was right. Gohan was pumping out about this much power when he fought me as a three, and when he got a hit in I definitely felt it._ Goku watched as Arc was struggling back to his feet as he noticed the glowing warrior was already in his stance and waiting. _He's got one, two, more hits in him at best. Man, I knew Gohan had grown strong, but does he really outclass me this much without my transformations? The training that he's gotten in since has only put him even further ahead. He's past the threshold for three. He just hasn't had a trigger._

Arc launched himself towards his opponent as Goku watched him start looping and beginning strange flight patterns. The older Saiyan whistled as blasts started raining down on Gohan, forcing his son onto the defensive. Just before the dust became too heavy, Goku swore he spotted a smile on his son's face. An instant later, the blast ceased as Gohan was floating directly in front of Arc with his left hand raised, a red orb glowing brightly in his palm, and two fingers on his right hand raised to his forehead.

 _Heh, used my old tactic, I'll have to remember to watch him with that when I do finally spar him again._ Goku watched as Arc straightened in the air and bowed as Gohan let his building attack dissipate. With a grin, Goku flew over to the two warriors.

"An honor to fight one so young and versatile. I will not make the mistake of underestimating you again," Arc was finishing.

Gohan smirked as he dropped his transformation, "Excellent, I look forward to having a rematch when I get here for good someday."

"Try to make sure that doesn't happen for a long time yet," Arc turned towards Goku, "You have raised a fine warrior and a sneaky one at that. Be sure to keep close to him and you should not encounter too many issues. There have been few powers like yourselves over the course of history, so he should be able to handle most anything you run into here. As for the issue on your planet, I hope that whatever it is can be solved without too much cost."

Goku bowed deeply, "Thank you when I have my power back I'll come back for a round two. It would be excellent training for all of us."

Arc chuckled, "It would but please come separately. Gohan was not even meaning to truly harm me, just beat me, and I'm still tired even with the healing qualities here. I don't think I could stand both of you in one day."

With the farewells exchanged, Goku pointed Gohan in the right direction as they continued their trip planet to planet through the strange atmosphere of Other world. Goku grinned as he realized that his trip that would've have taken too many months to be done in time would instead be finished in a matter of days at most with Gohan by his side.

Back on Grand Kai's planet, King Kai and Grand Kai stood together surveying the damage from Gohan's wrath. Grand Kai grunted, "Man, none of these Saiyans mess around when it comes to power. Well, let's get everyone together to start cleaning up. These flowers looked so good too, thanks to that weird Genie dude."

Goten meanwhile was sitting up in a tree staring off deep into the purple-ish atmosphere where he could just barely sense his big brother already gearing up for another fight. Chichi was resting below the tree as she heard her youngest quietly whisper, "Someday, I'm going to be just like you, Big Brother."


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry for the wait! Between my brother and career changes, my life has been anything but routine since my last update. This one isn't very long, but maybe it will hold everyone over for a couple days until I can hammer out the next long one. I'm going to do a lot of work on it this weekend, so keep an eye out! Now, read and enjoy!

Chapter 61

"Gohan, you okay, bud?", Goku asked as his son promptly sat down in the middle of his most recent battlefield. Gohan was gasping for air but nodding his head. Goku grimaced, "We can always go back if needed."

Sweat soaked black hair clung to the younger warrior's face as he slowed his breathing and pushed himself to stand again, "No, you were certain that this would help. Besides, we're so close. Let's just get going, really, I'll be fine."

Goku's half-hearted protests died as Gohan flew off, albeit slower than his usual pace. Goku frowned as he quickly caught up. He'll survive this, but I still hate having to ask this of him. After everything is calmed down, maybe I can just take him fishing or something. That is if any of this ever comes to an end.

The two flew onwards for what seemed to be several hours but could've been days for all they knew. Gohan's body was already limbered up, his breathing had leveled out, and his speed had returned. While he seemed oblivious to the fact, Goku definitely took notice. This might give him the edge we need though.

On earth, two young women were sitting in the night air, soaking their feet in the hot tub, and chatting. Videl started the conversation, "How are you not angry?"

"What do you mean?", Erasa countered. Videl gestured towards the empty house, "You know, with that. You said he just announced that he was leaving and then poof, that was two and a half months ago. That means Goku has been missing for almost four months. Are you not mad about how careless that is? I thought we were at war, or at least threatened."

Erasa sighed, "Look, I don't see it as careless. You felt his power just after he disappeared, the same as me. You know that not even Kada forced him to fight that hard. Whatever he is doing is either for intense training or more. Besides, I'd like to think that this was a symbol of trust. I mean sure, Dabura could totally rip you and me apart, but maybe he trust us to at least do the right thing...whatever that is."

Videl just shook her head as the two carried on over to other topics. High above the ever vigilant Piccolo was meditating while he kept an eye on the two, as an unspoken favor to his pupil.

Back in Otherworld, the two Saiyans swept in low to a new planet to land. The ground was bare with a constant cloud of dust and high winds encircling the tiny sphere. Father and Son looked at one another questioningly as they each reached out their senses. While none of the planets were massive here, each generally housed at least half a dozen fighters with at least one match going on.

"Just two, huh, think this is the place?", Gohan asked after scanning the small planet several times over.

Goku just shrugged, "Does it matter? If it is then great, and if it isn't then we'll have to get past these two anyway."

"Let's just get this over with," Gohan grunted.

Before the two warriors could proceed, the twin power levels were heading their way instead. Gohan crossed his arms and Goku hooked his thumbs through his belt while they waited for the two to land. As the beings touched down, the Saiyans were observing the weaker beings with mild interest.

Overall, they reminded Gohan of a lousy Halloween costume with narrow gray heads, short bodies, and thin limbs. Instead of eyes, each socket was home to a bright, consuming white light. Gohan guessed that each of them came to about his chest, maybe a bit more.

"Hello," the two garbled voices spoke in unison, rough and unused.

"Hey, would you be the two guys that we should ask about fusion?", Goku asked with a hand behind his head.

The two beings looked to one another before nodding their heads, again in unison. Goku grinned expectantly while the two strange beings kept the same perplexed expression. Gohan finally cleared his throat, "Okay, how about I start us off. I'm Gohan, and this is my father, Goku. We're interested in learning from you two."

Finally, the two began to trade off on speaking, "It is a...pleasure to...meet you Gohan...and Goku. We are sorry...for the poor quality...of our speech. Please, understand...we always speak our native tongue...and never get visitors."

"Holy shit, this is going to take forever," Gohan muttered. Goku paused mid-turn to his son as twin thoughts invaded his mind, "Send him away his part is done in all of this he can not perform the Fusion Technique.

Goku grimaced, "Yeah...hey, why don't you head on back? I'm sure I can handle some training, it'll be hard but nothing like full out fighting. Besides, we've probably been here longer than we think. Hopefully, I'll see you soon!"

It was evident that Gohan wanted but argue, but wanted to go back to the others just as much. After several tense moments of the aliens unabashedly watching and waiting for the response to the personal matter, Gohan cast them a sideways glance and realized that Earth would have to be better than these people.

"Consider me gone," Gohan said before focusing on the farthest point he could find, halfway back to King Kai's. In an instant he was gone, leaving Goku alone with the oddballs.

With his son gone, Goku turned back towards the two strange beings with a slight scowl, "This better not be a trick. How did you do that anyway? I've trained my mind, how did you invade it so easily?"

The two beings gave him a small smile, "In much the same way...that this Babidi character has so easily...invaded your friend Vegeta's mind. We do not...harness...our Ki in the...can we do this mentally?"

Goku stared in awe at the two mind reading beings as he dumbly nodded. The twin mental cadence quickly returned to his, "Our apologies, but it is much simpler to combine our voices in this way. I'm sure it is much smoother for you to listen to as well. As we were saying, we do not harness our Ki in the same way as you. It is more similar to what you would call magic. This lets our attacks be much more formidable than they should be, but overuse can cause permanent effects.

This is why we needed him to leave. After reading your mind, we know of the danger that you all face, and we agree that the Fusion could be a significant aid in your coming battle. However you will have to practice it numerous times to understand the act, we do not want you to practice with the same person that you might have to perform this within battle."

Goku scratched his head, "Won't I just have to teach him anyway?"

The two shook their heads, "Only the basics, you should be able to lead the technique. Your chosen partner will have to know the physical motions and be able to match their power to yours. The majority of the Ki manipulation will be on you. Now, we need a compatible partner for you. Another Saiyan would be perfect."

"Small problem, all the other Saiyans here are in Hell, and I don't know where exactly, believe me, I've looked," Goku countered.

The white lights that were their eyes shimmered slightly as though they were rolled, "It's an entire group, generations worth even, of warriors that fight for fun. How hard did you really try? Nevermind, just go there. With that teleportation of yours, you should be able to get there rather quickly. Look for a being named Shin, he should be able to help you locate them. Return here with one immediately. They need to be the same gender and as close to your build as possible. Do you understand?"

Goku gave a brief salute, "I'll be as fast as possible!"

The wild-haired Saiyan teleported back across the distance until reaching Yemma's office in a flash. Materializing in front of the red giant, he waved his hand for attention as he yelled, "Hey Yemma, can you send me to hell?"

The horned man looked down with a scowl, "Why?"

The man winced as he witnessed Goku take a large inhale before he tried explaining. In a rush, Yemma cut him off, "Actually, nevermind. Son Goku, I issue you a temporary pass to Hell for as long as you need. Be safe."

With a slam of his gavel, Goku was teleported away to the blood fountain at the main entrance. Yemma breathed a sigh of relief as he realized the bullet he had just dodged by sending the chatty Saiyan along.

Back with Goku, the Saiyan was staring around as he looked for the two guardians that he had become quite familiar with. Spotting his odd friends, he took off at a jog towards the two before nearly running straight into a small figure hooded and cloaked.

Where did he come from? I didn't even sense him. I still don't. The small figure gave a perfunctory bow before speaking up, "Son Goku, it is an honor to finally meet you. Few beings have ever gained such a reputation as yourself, and most of them were nowhere near as honorable as you."

"Oh, um, thanks. You wouldn't happen to be Shin, would you?", the Saiyan asked nervously as thoughts still raced through his head.

A small chuckle could be heard from within the hood, "That is one of my names. You reached Metamorans, I presume. That means you must be seeking an appropriate partner. If you fly overhead and look past further in, you will see a glow coming from the depths of Hell. That is where the Saiyans are, naturally. It is also where I am headed. Why don't you accompany me? I assure you that your trip would be much faster. No being down here will try to hinder my progress."

"Sure...let's go I guess," Goku agreed of the strange being that he knew next to nothing about, but the opportunity of a faster trip was too appealing to turn down.

Without another word, Shin started off at a leisurely pace. Goku followed along quietly, brimming with questions, but feeling as though he shouldn't ask any of them. Am I nervous? I'm never nervous of people. Taking notice of their surrounding, he noted the strange shimmer to everything as the distant objects seemed to be approaching quicker than they should. Looking off directly to the side, he felt nauseous as he watched the landscape fold, twist, and begin to flatten back out.

"I'm capable of warping space in this dimension. It's a rather unique ability, but it does come in handy. Wouldn't you agree?", Shin asked quietly.

"Mhmm," was all Goku could manage as he swallowed a mouthful of bile. Unseen to the motion sick warrior, another being floated along above them keeping an eye on his master.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 62

Gohan had finally materialized in front of his own home just as the sun was rising, worn out and ready to let the months of battle fade away. _Damn, I hated to leave Dad like that, but my body is about shot. The healing effects stopped fixing everything quite a while ago. Maybe that's why the living don't handle being there well. The constant stream of energy keeps you from sleeping while you overexert yourself._

Trapped in his thoughts, he made his way up the front steps past Erasa who had been watching him sway in spot. _Maybe it's like a drug for the living? It heals you better than a Senzu bean at first, but as time wears on the effects get weaker and weaker. You wouldn't notice it at first because you'd fully expect to be restored completely. By the time you do realize it, you're in too deep. So does this mean that I won't ever be completely healed there again while I'm alive? What about when I die?_

 _I guess it doesn't really matter in the long run. Once I'm back on top, I'll benefit from this. Besides, if this helped save lives then it's worth it, and it's too late now, anyway._ A sudden tapping on the back of his head drew him back to his surrounding. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Erasa staring at him concernedly.

"Gohan, are you okay?", she asked quietly. Gohan nodded as he answered, "I'm tired."

Erasa bit her cheek in worry as she rubbed his neck, "Go lay down then. Do you want me to wake you up for dinner? I'm going to make pork fried rice, does that sound nice?"

Gohan nodded his head one last time before heading on up the stairs and promptly falling asleep. Downstairs, the two girls were quietly talking back and forth about his strange behavior.

"So he's tired, he's been gone for months, what did you expect?", Videl asked.

"You don't understand, he obviously knew I was there since he teleported to me, but he didn't even look at me. It was just this dead-eyed stare. He didn't even get excited about dinner, I'm worried," Erasa replied as she looked up from her book.

"So, let him sleep it off, and if he's still weird tomorrow then we'll take him to Bulma's or something", Videl answered reasonably.

"Sleep it off? Sleep it off! What if this is something that needs to be taken care of now?", Erasa hissed.

"Leave it alone for tonight. Erasa," Videl tried again.

"Videl is right", Piccolo said as he walked through the front door, "I promise you that he'll be back to normal in a few days. His body is worn out, but it should repair itself in a few days no worse than he is."

"Piccolo, what could wear out a Saiyan that badly? He was back on top in a matter of hours after Kada, but this is different", Erasa pressed.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he scoffed, "There was a time when people didn't dare argue with anything that I said. Look, girl, Gohan has been gone for quite a while probably fighting to get stronger or helping his father. Either way, he's been fighting a long time and needs to rest."

"How long?", she fired back.

"You may as well just tell her whatever she wants, she doesn't give up," Videl directed towards the green warrior.

The Namek groaned but proceeded to answer, "I don't know, maybe a day or maybe a week. The truth of the matter is that if something was capable of killing a Saiyan it would do so immediately. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan have proven time and time again that if they are left alive then it wasn't enough. My point is, let him rest and he'll recover just fine. Understood?"

Erasa pursed her lips but nodded.

Back in Hell, Goku breathed a sigh of relief as Shin stopped warping space and everything returned to normal. Shin turned towards him, still hidden under his hood, and addressed him, "Son Goku, this is where we must separate. I have one particular Saiyan to speak to. I believe you will find some interesting individuals just a minutes walk that way."

Goku scratched the back of his head as he stared the strange person, "Um, thanks, I guess. How do I get back?"

Shin stared up the golden clouds as he explained, "Though it might be hard to tell direction here, we've been traveling almost directly under snake way this entire time. King Kai's planet should be within sensing reach for you, and with your free pass, you will have no problem teleporting out of here to him. Now, farewell."

Goku watched the small cloaked figure walk away towards a black spiral tower before turning towards the right and looking out over a system of small rock hutches. _Alright, I can do this. I need one Saiyan that is similar to me. Oh, I need him to be as strong as possible too. Maybe Raditz would be interested._

"Bardock, what the hell do you think you're wearing? And what the fuck happened to your tail!", A gruff feminine voice growled from behind him.

Goku spun around and saw a short red-headed woman was standing with crossed arms and her tail lashing furiously behind her. Goku slowly pointed at himself as he said, "Um, who's Bardock? My name is Goku. Who are you?"

"What are you...Goku? Wait, Goku?", she slowly repeated. Goku cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, Goku, that's my name."

"Oh, Kakarot, you're here!", the woman yelled as she snagged the taller Saiyan into a bone-crushing hug.

"Who are you again?", Goku persisted as his hands stuck out far to each side.

"She's your mother you idiot! Now, what is a goody-two-shoes like you doing in hell? Why didn't you have to wear this ridiculous halo?", Raditz fumed as he approached with a scarred version on himself beside him.

Before Goku could reply, his doppelganger smacked Raditz upside the head before snatching the woman back to his side. Goku subconsciously shirked away from the elder Saiyan under the piercing gaze that was fixed on him.

"Raditz, is this guy really Kakarot?", the man demanded as he pointed towards Goku. Raditz nodded, "Yeah, he is."

Bardock's scowl shifted to a smirk as he reached out a hand to his youngest son, "Well, you must be pretty important to be allowed down here, alive nonetheless."

"Right, so, I'm guessing that you're my real parents?", Goku hazarded a guess.

"Yep, I'm Bardock, this is Gine, and you already know your brother. So, did he really whoop your ass as bad as he says?", Bardock asked.

Goku shrugged, "Well, he's the reason I died the first time so yeah. I came here to try and find some help though, so do you think y'all could help me out?"

"Your friend blew a hole through me so no," Raditz declared. Bardock just sighed, "Raditz, you fucked up, deal with it. Kakarot, why don't you actually explain what you need and I'll decide from there. Fair warning, my track record for successfully helping people is pretty shitty."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, fair enough, I guess." Bardock clapped him on the shoulder, "Excellent, come on, we'll talk over a nice brew. The food is shit here, but we finally figured out how to get a decent beer."

Goku made a face but was drug off without protest. Gine followed along happily with Raditz cursing the entryway.

At the base of the twisted tower, Shin was pushing the door open with a look of disdain as Kibito finally landed and accompanied him. Floating along just above the ground, he ascended the spiral staircase with pursed lips and clenched fist.

Finally reaching the top landing, he was greeted with a door covered in thorns and sealed shut. Shin pushed his hood back and raised his hand palm outwards towards the door after a brief glow overtook his eyes the thorns unraveled and shrunk back as the door swung open. The purple being took a deep breath before stepping into the poorly lit room that reeked of sulfur and tar.

Hot tar dripped from the ceiling and down the walls only to reappear at the top once again. A hunched figure knelt in the center, bare-chested with long spiky black hair. Shin cleared his throat, catching the figures attention. Black eyes locked onto him as he stood to a towering height with his tail dragging the ground. Kibito tried to step in front of his master only to have Shin waved him off.

"Who are you?", the towering Saiyan asked. Shin stepped forward, "I am the Supreme Kai. Am I correct that you are the former guardian of the Saiyans?"

The guardian nodded his head, "That's right. My name is Yamoshi." Shin nodded, "You've also reached a level beyond a mortal Super Saiyan, correct?"

Yamoshi scowled, "At one time, yes, I could go well beyond what any Saiyan ever imagined, but when I came to Hell that power was stripped from me."

"Interesting word choice, when you 'came to Hell', it almost sounds like you volunteered to come here", Shin urged. Yamoshi nodded, "I did. I tried in life to fix my people and stir them the right way but I failed. When it became obvious that my race would only be a danger to everyone, I was forced to nearly wipe us out. Still, even the survivors didn't change their ways. When I learned that my race had truly been wiped out, I requested to be sent here, where I could work with them. They were monsters in life, but I wanted to change them in death at least."

"Did it work?", Shin asked out of curiosity. Yamoshi smirked, "It has. From this tower, I can communicate with every single Saiyan in Hell telepathically. They have improved greatly. They will always be a warrior race, but they seem to understand empathy and sympathy a bit better. They've even been rewarded for their behavior. They are no longer whipped, beaten, forced into cages, or tortured in any way. While it's true that they are still here, at least they've made it bearable. Besides, the surroundings are a good reminder for all of us for what we came from."

"Well, you've obviously proved that you're not only a kind leader but a capable one. That's excellent, but I need you to be the most knowledgeable one as well," Shin said as he neared his point.

Yamoshi scrunched his brows as he asked, "What is it that you really need, Kai?"

Shin held out a hand palm up as his energy crafted into an image of Earth, "This is Earth, a peaceful backwater planet that is protected by the last of the Saiyans. Two to be precise," The image shifted to one of Goku and Vegeta, "Soon, a power greater than anything the universe has witnessed in eons will attack Earth with only these two and a few others standing between them."

Yamoshi crossed his arms as he slowly interrupted, "Are you telling me that these two are actually good?"

Shin replied, "Yes, both of them have saved Earth on numerous occasions, even Namek a couple of times. They both are Super Saiyans as well as their half-blood offsprings, which brings us to why we are here. Goku was at a stage well beyond a normal Super Saiyan, he was a Super Saiyan Three, but thanks to a wizard and his magic he can no longer transform. Would you be able to assist with this in any way?"

Yamoshi grunted, "You can't just stop a Super Saiyan from ever transforming. It doesn't work that way. Unless he has just grown weaker there isn't a way to physically do it."

"Exactly, there isn't a way physically, but there must be another way. When I examined him, I was amazed to find that his energy signature did not emit from his blood cells. That struck me as odd, does it not you?", Shin asked.

Yamoshi's tail tapped the ground as he thought the question over before slowly answering, "Whatever happened to him threw him out of balance."

Shin sighed, "Yes, I figured that I was hoping that you would have some advice."

Yamoshi shrugged, "Nothing much to say, his power is separated from his physical body. In short, when he drops dead he'll go back to normal."

"Drops dead! Are you insane? I need this man alive and ready to fight, not here in the afterlife. What else do you have?", Shin fumed as Kibiot glared ahead at the former guardian.

The deceased Saiyan's tail smacked the ground, sending cracks shooting in all directions, as he fixed the purple Kai in a firm stare, "Short of intense meditation to find his balance and then working his way back up to his full power, there is nothing else. If this man really is that strong then you're talking decades. Since you need his help I didn't see a point in suggesting this method."

Shin's scowl slowly disappeared, "I see, well then, I'll just have to improvise with what you've told me. Thank you."

"Wait," Yamoshi announced as Shin turned back towards him, "I helped you so would you be willing to help my people?"

"The Supreme Kai does not barter with anyone. You should be honored that he saw you as reliable to even speak to," Kibito declared before Shin waved him off. The purple being nodded as he waited for the Saiyan to speak up.

"While my people still have a long ways to go, I was wondering if you could step up a sort of graduation system. If members of my race do well and keep improving is there any way they could be moved to Fighters' Heaven?", Yamoshi asked.

Kibito was struck silent at the outlandish request while Shin only nodded to himself as he slowly spoke up, "We need to work out some of the finer details, but I need to solve the current issues first. For now," Shin lifted his hand in a royal gesture, "Yamoshi, Guardian of the Saiyan race, I grant you free movement from Hell to Fighter's Heaven. Now, you'll be able to meet with me to sort this all out at the earliest chance available."

Back with Goku, he was currently kneeling at the end of a low table with Bardock opposite of him and his mother and brother on each side. His family members were bickering back and forth as the discussed everything he had told them.

"Listen here, old man, if anyone is going to get the chance to leave this place for a little while then it will be me", Raditz declared with smashing his fist down.

"Bullshit, you failed to escape Frieza even with my warning, you failed to surpass even Nappa, you failed to even come close to my power when you were alive, and even now in death you still haven't caught up to me. You're not even a Super Saiyan!", Bardock shoved his finger into his first born's chest.

"This again? The majority of the Saiyans here aren't Super Saiyans. Maybe you're just a freak!", He fired back.

Goku was rubbing his temple as his mother hummed away into her mug away before looking at her youngest, "Kakarot, you haven't even touched your beer. Oh, are you a dark beer man like your father?"

"I don't drink beer. Plus, this smells like rotten meat," He explained. Bardock and Raditz both turned on him, "What the fuck?"

Gine smiled, "Well, yeah, what did you think we used to make beer? Vegetables don't exactly grow here to use. So instead of fermenting vegetables we just use the weaker souls that refuse to change and let it rot. Then we process the juices and…"

"Oh, Kami, please stop," Goku begged as he turned slightly green. Raditz looked at his sickly little brother before addressing his father, "You know what? You can go. Limbo would be better than spending time with him."

Bardock groaned and grabbed his youngest son's arm, "Well, let's gets started right away." Gine stood in the doorway waving while yelling farewell.

"Well, I really dodged that, Kakarot is just as big of a bitch now as he was before", Raditz muttered from inside.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 63

The Supreme Kai was waiting on the outskirts of the Saiyan Settlement as Bardock and Goku headed towards him. Stepping into sight, Shin checked to be sure that his hood was up while scanning for Kibito hiding high above him. Nodding to himself, he flagged the two Saiyans down, "Son Goku, over here if you would."

Goku gave a reassuring nod to Bardock as they headed towards the hidden figure. Shin gave a short bow, "Thank you for humoring me, Goku. I was wondering, are you headed straight back to the Metamorans?"

"Um, yeah, I really need to get back to training", the Saiyan explained. Shin smiled under his hood, "Excellent, I'll take you directly back there, and we can have a much-needed discussion."

"Directly? As in I won't have to planet hop?", Goku asked hopefully. Shin answered, "That's right. If each of you would just grab onto me, we can be off."

A lifetime away, Erasa watched Gohan roll over in their bed as a new day's Sun peaked through the windows. An almighty groan filled the house as he dragged himself out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom to relieve himself. Erasa had sat up in bed to watch her hibernating mate wake for the first time in two days. She sat and waited with a small smile as Gohan blindly walked back out, straight past her, and headed for the kitchen.

Erasa gave an indignant huff as she marched after him just to find Videl and Seventeen both standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a look of disgust on their faces. The blonde peeked around her best friend to witness Gohan raiding everything in the kitchen with no end in sight as he ate everything as it was.

"Oh hell, not this," Piccolo's voice announced his presence as he appeared behind Erasa from somewhere in the house.

Erasa cast her eyes toward the green giant, "What exactly is 'this'?" Piccolo grimaced, "He's sleepwalking. He used to be horrible about it, but it's been a long time since he's done this."

"How would you know?", Videl asked. Piccolo, "I can see pretty much everything from the Lookout. So other than when it was destroyed, I keep an eye on all of you."

All three of them grew pale as Piccolo hurried to continue, "Oh don't act all shy now. Anyway, let's just focus on making sure Gohan doesn't mess anything up to bad."

Seventeen nodded and asked, "So, what all does he do when he does this?" Piccolo grunted, "He eats everything. I mean literally everything. I watched him chew on a damn rock for an hour before."

Erasa and Videl turned and look him as the blonde exclaimed, "And you just let him?"

"Well, it didn't seem to be hurting him. Besides, a few nights before that he took a chunk out of a piece of oak and lived. Just make sure he doesn't get into any chemicals," Piccolo explained bluntly.

As Erasa and Videl both tore into Piccolo for his carelessness all those years ago, Seventeen watched Gohan with some fascination as the Saiyan started grabbing bottles from under the sink. Seventeen turned towards his three companions and cleared his throat only to be hushed. With a shrug, the black haired teen turned back to watch what his strange friend would proceed to do. Suddenly, a sensor in his brain started going off as a noxious cloud began pouring from a cup in Gohan's hand.

Suddenly the normally immature android began to panic. Noticing that the others were still arguing, he dashed forward while pulling his trusty bandana over his mouth and nose while snatching the cup of mustard gas from Gohan's hand as the Saiyan was about to ingest the lethal concoction. Without a better plan in mind, he threw the cup onto the yard and incinerated it before hurrying back in and opening windows.

Grabbing the teen by the shoulders, he began to shake him, "Come on, Gohan, time to wake up. Dude, seriously, I would be a terrible babysitter and sadly I'm your best bet right now."

In response, Gohan let out a small burp before resuming his raid. Seventeen hurried around him and emptied anything slightly toxic out of the kitchen while throwing it all in the living room. The android was muttering along to himself as he went, "Kami, it's like sixteen all over again! Damn guy gets fixated on something and to hell with everything else. Ha, this Babidi guy could've worked himself to death trying to take...over...six...GOHAN!"

While Gohan didn't even flinch in his walking slumber but the other three finally stopped arguing as they each spun to see the problem. Seventeen shoved past them and slapped his friend on the cheek, "Come on, goldilocks, wake the hell up."

Erasa started to step forward only to stop as Seventeen walked past her towards the freezer muttering, "Alright, jackass, the hard way it is. Erasa?"

The blonde looked towards the smirking android who held a cup full of ice water as he asked, "Erasa, this is very important. Think of it as a test of your love and knowledge of all things Gohan. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, okay," Erasa replied. Seventeen's wicked smile widened as he asked, "Is Gohan a boxers lad or a tightie-whities guy?"

Piccolo looked confused while Videl turned massaged her temples, but, the most important person in the room, Erasa smirked and answered, "Well, as fate would have it, the only thing he had clean when he got home was tightie-whities."

Seventeen brandished his cool cup of ice water as he strode over and pointed towards the Saiyans crotch before covering his eyes with his free hand, "Erasa, if you would do the honors."

Erasa pulled the waistband of Gohan's sweatpants and his underwear out away from his body and gave the all clear. With a tip of Seventeen's hand, life returned to the cursing Saiyan as he pulled the crotch of his pants away as water seeped through.

Piccolo knowing how little modesty the Son men possessed when they were at their best was quick to slap a hand over Videl's eyes as Gohan ripped the clothes off. Seventeen wasn't as lucky as he got an eye full of the man directly in front of him. Erasa was quick to step back and out of the way, happy to let the android suffer Gohan's wrath since the whole thing was his idea.

"I think I should be allowed the chance to offer a short, formal apology complete with reasons both explaining why I did it and why I shouldn't be killed," Seventeen calmly stated.

In Otherworld, Shin had teleported the two Saiyans back to the Metamorans. He stared hard at the younger of the two while contemplating his next action. Finally, he lifted his hand to his hood and said, "Son Goku, everything we are about to discuss is of paramount importance, and it is vitally important that pay it the utmost attention. Any questions?"

Goku quickly spoke up, "Well, I mean, I really came back here to learn fusion. So could we make it quick?"

"Shut it Kakarot. This is one of the last beings in the universe that you want to disrespect," Bardock hissed. Both Goku and Shin turned to him in shock. Shin was the first to reply, "You knew?"

Bardock looped his thumbs through his tail belted around his waist, "I've got the gift of prophecy. As soon as I touched your shoulder I felt everything. I've got to say, for a Kai you sure don't guard your thoughts all that well."

Goku butt in, "A Kai? Shin, you're a Kai?"

Shin pulled the hood the rest of the way down as he let out a sigh, "Yes, Goku, I'm sorry for deceiving you like this, but I needed to be sure that I could trust you. I am the Supreme Kai."

Goku's mouth hung open as he waited for more so Shin continued, "My job is as overseer of the universe. I create and encourage. I am over every other being you've met. Yemma. North, South, East, and West. The Grand. Each of every one of them answers to me. Even with all of these mighty being, we are not enough for what is coming."

Bardock crossed his arms as he stood back and let his son take charge, "That's really cool, well it kind of sucks for you, but it is cool. Can I ask a question though? What exactly is coming?"

Shin sighed and looked towards the two strange Metamorans, "Give us a little while, would you? I'll send for you when we are ready." Shin looked up, "Come on down Kibito, it's time."

Goku watched the large red man land in front of him as Shin started slowly, obviously straightening his thoughts out, "A long time ago, there was a vile wizard named Bibidi, and he had a hatred for the Kai's like none before. He created a feral beast to fight for him, a monster called Majin Buu."

Shin traced a glowing finger through the air to form the Majin symbol as he continued, "Bibidi and Buu traversed the stars, wiping planet after planet, solar systems were devoured by them. Literal galaxies collapsed from their onslaught. They were a terrible pair, and worse, Buu was growing ever stronger. With every planet, he absorbed and devoured more and more, always increasing his already terrifying power.

Many tried to stand against him, but none could prevail. After years of trying to capture them, kill them, whatever it took, the two finally set their focus on the Kais. We thought that we would be able to withstand them, after all, it was just a mortal wizard and his feral experiment, but we were oh so wrong. We were wiped out faster than leaves in a fire.

There used to be four Supreme Kais and our leader, and now, I am all that is left. To give you an idea, my power is one thousand times stronger than that of the being you defeated known as Frieza. Each of my peers and our leader was at least as strong as I am. Buu destroyed us as if it was child's play, but he messed up by absorbing the others as he beat him.

You see, his body is not that of a kai so he became just a little weaker, but more importantly, he became enraged. His body was changed drasitcally as was his mind. As a result, he no longer obeyed his orders. He was a wanton act of destruction embodied and empowered. At last, Bibidi was forced to seal him away. Are you following so far?"

Goku had sunk to the ground as the Kai talked but listened nonetheless as he replied, "Yeah, some crazy magic guy made a crazy fighter guy. He wanted you and all of the other Kais dead, along with most of the universe it sounds like. They attacked you and wiped out all of your comrades and you somehow survived. Then the crazy fighter wouldn't listen to the crazy wizard and he was sent away. Got it."

Shin breathed in deeply as his story was rushed on so rudely but persisted, "Catching up to modern times, Bibidi's son, Babidi, has located where Majin Buu has been sealed away all this time and is now working to awaken him. The good news is that he lead us straight to the right planet. The bad news is that it's your planet, Earth. Now, Babidi has attacked your planet and he is dangerously close to gaining access to Majin Buu I fear. The simple fact that he has not bothered to attack in so long only proves this me.

I need you and your friends to beat this thing. Kibito here believes that he has almost pinpointed his exact location. I would like to think that we could assault them and defeat Babidi before Buu is awakened but I am not that naive. In short, I need to know for sure, will you fight with me?"

Goku stared at the proffered hand and started to reach for it when Bardock grabbed it and interrupted, "Hold up there Kakarot."

"Dad, these guys are good. They need help," Goku explained. Bardock turned towards him with a wink as he explained, "Then these guys can compensate you for your help."

"The Supreme Kai does not barter with mere mortals, especially not Saiyans from Hell", Kibito scathed.

Bardock shrugged and pulled Goku away, "Come on, Kakarot, they must not need the help that much."

"Wait!", Shin yelled as the two turned back around and he continued, "Please, excuse Kibito. Normally, I wouldn't be able to make deals, but I think that I can make a few deals for this case. Now, what is that you wanted?"

Bardock's eyes shined as he heard those magic words. Motioning for Goku to keep quiet, he brushed off his armor and got started, "Alright, first things first, he wants his mate and second son brought back, pronto. No exceptions, if you can't do this then he may as well leave now. Second, he wants his power back. Third, and this is important, he needs his tail back."

Kibito looked down at his master as did the Saiyans as they waited for a response. Goky threw Bardock a glance as he whispered, "Why do I want my tail?"

"You don't, but we needed something to give up so he feels good about the deal. Now shut up," the elder Saiyan whispered back.

Shin hid a smile as he evesdropped and looked Bardock in the eye, "I'm sorry, but that is simply too much. I'm already working on way to get him his power back, and I'll figure out something to get Chichi and young Goten back to life. Is there any chance that we could nix the tail?"

Goku stared towards his father with glee until guilt set in on the merry Saiyan. _Oh man, I didn't even try to get the others anything._ Snapping out of his short pity train, he refocused on the conversation.

"Alright, so bring Chichi and Goten to life and restore his power, and then he and his friends will help me. Sounds great!", Shin beamed.

Bardock snatched his hand, "His friends? Oh no, that deal was for Kakarot only. He's a class act all by himself. You really thought those two little things were going to get you that many aces? Please, I used to give more than that for fifteen minutes of fun back when I was young. Course, that was before Gine came around."

"Just Goku? You want us to restore two souls and solve a nearly impossible problem for just this one man?", Kibito cried out. Bardock's smirk widened but his eyes lost their joy as he stared Kibito down and responded, "I'm assuming you two don't leave Otherworld much so I'd say it's safe to guess that you were both here a few months ago. Now I didn't know who it was at the time, but I did know that some hellaciously strong bastard was stomping around up here, and he was kicking some serious ass while he was at it. If I understand Kakarot correctly, that hellaciously strong bastard was my grandson. Now, do you honestly believe that you're going to get that boy that easily?"

Shin and Kibito shared a look before hanging their heads and accepting defeat. Taking their dejection as acceptance of the facts, Bardock continued on as he consulted with his Son and bargained for the rest of the Earth's Defenders.

On Earth, Gohan waited stark naked with a glare as Seventeen tried to rattle off his explanation, "Okay, so it's like this. I was walking around cussing you and your sleepwalking. I had just thrown the homemade mustard gas out when I was reasoning aloud that you were acting a lot like Android Sixteen when you slept walk. You know because you were so focused. He was all about birds. You were all about raiding the kitchen and chemical warfare. Nobody ever knew what the fuck that guy was doing. We had no clue what the fuck you were doing.

He would just get randomly off topic from killing Goku to talking about birds. Seriously, what was that dudes fucking issue. Why birds? He could've been a damn horror movie enthusiast. It would've been so convenient too, there's this chip in our brains that hooks up to our eyes and we can stream movies. Oh, he'd have been so much cooler if he was all into horror movies. Like, hell to the mother…."

"Seventeen!", Gohan roared as the android snapped back to reality with a chuckle, "Oh right, sorry. Anyway...uh, hey, Gohan, do you think you could grab a towel or something? It's a little h...tough doing this when your thing is just all laid out there. By the way, not to be weird about this, just a dude admitting the truth here and all, I've got to say nice job."

"Oh for fuck's sakes, Piccolo, do the clothes thing, please," Gohan said throwing his hands in the air. Piccolo quickly beamed a new Gi onto his former student before the Saiyan gestured for Seventeen to continue.

"As I was saying, I was just thinking of how hard it would be to for Babidi to take over Sixteen's mind, well y'know if he was alive. The dude was so focused. It was like nothing even went through to him," Seventeen finished with a grin.

The entire group stared at him as Gohan looked down and slowly nodded to himself as he said, "That was it. That was the breaking point. I'm turning you into a watch."

Seventeen's eyes widened as his hands shot up, "Woah, wait, what? I mean come on, it was a great idea?"

"What idea? You went off on a tangent, never even apologized, and basically told me that you doused my dick in ice water because you wanted to reminisce!", Gohan fired back. Seventeen looked towards Videl who made a see-saw motion with her hand as she explained, "He's right, you didn't really say anything about an idea."

"Oh, here, let me try again," Seventeen cleared his throat and made a show of straightening up and preparing before speaking, "Alright, my great idea is based on Sixteen's single-mindedness. I purpose that we, queue the drum roll, make Vegeta think that way!"

Erasa and Videl both looked towards Gohan who was snorting to suppress his laughter, "You want to 'make' Vegeta do something? Yeah, good luck with that." Seventeen threw his hands in the air only to be cut off by Piccolo, "I'm assuming their's a bit more to it than that, right?"

Gohan slowly reigned in his laughter as he realized how much attention his former master paid to the idea. Seventeen grinned, "Yeah totally, so, here's what I see, when you're working with Vegeta, you're trying to get him to go about all of his normal routines including fighting while keeping Babidi out of his mind entirely. It's almost like he's trying to build a house around his mind, right?"

Piccolo nodded and encouraged the Android to continue, "Well, what if that's the issue? A house is only a good defense so long as the criminal is on the outside, but once the criminal is inside it can be a prison if you're not careful. If Vegeta's mind is the house and Babidi is the criminal then he's already inside so there's no point trying to defend the entire thing. Just worry about Vegeta. I mean there's nothing in that he could learn that he hasn't already from Vegeta's mind, and this would put Vegeta back in the game. Teach him to be like Sixteen. Teach him to focus solely on his goal, no anger, or jealousy, or anything, just raw determination. It would be the same as getting away from the criminal. You wouldn't just run around the whole house blindly hoping that you wouldn't get spotted. You would find somewhere safe and stay there, shutting and locking the door behind you."

"So, you are suggesting that Vegeta locks himself into a certain part of his mind?" Erasa asked. Videl siezed onto the idea as she understood, "Instead of teaching him how to be calm and basically change who he is, he'd just have to block the metaphorical door. He could even use his temper as his determination then!"

Piccolo grunted, "It's not fool-proof but it might work." Gohan looked towards his old friend, "Will Vegeta listen though?"

"As long as he doesn't know who came up with the idea then yea, he should," Piccolo stated with a grin.

For the first time in a long time, spirits truly began to rise for the small group as a whole. Hope was in slowly being found. They were finding the answers to match their questions. Their powers were still growing. Even Piccolo had to admit that for the first time since he was wished back, things were starting to look up. None of them were anywhere near being finished, but they were one step closer.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 64

Shin stood and watched as a bright light enveloped the two Saiyans yet again before petering out as Goku fell to the ground, exhausted. The purple deity frowned as the young Saiyan struggled back to his feet yet again.

"Goku, you have to get past this. Whether or not you can still turn Super Saiyan, I know that you can maintain this parsley amount of power though. Now, I need you to really give it your all," Shin explained as Kibito healed the spiky haired man.

Goku shook his head, "It's not my power. It's me. I'm the problem. I just can't focus and then my power just sorts of...burns up."

"Just keep trying, you can do it, Goku. In the meantime, I have some other things I must attend too, and several bargains that I must keep up now thanks to this whole mess. Good day my dear Saiyans," Shin said as he disappeared with Kibito

Bardock glanced over to his son before spinning him by the scruff of his neck and staring him down. Goku shifted nervously under his father's glare as Bardock began his lecture, "Honestly, is this what you're capable of? You took down fucking Frieza and now you can't even maintain a simple damn power-up! Is that what the strongest of my bloodline amounts to?"

Goku slapped the hand still gripping his shirt away and grumbled, "You don't have to be so harsh. Besides, you really think that I'm most worried about disappointing you?"

Bardock crossed his arms and stood proudly while he renewed his verbal assault, "Well, that's fan-fucking-tastic since I'm the one that volunteered to be drug to the far reaches of existence to help you, but no, you can't be bothered to even try! No wonder Gohan grew so strong so young with a pansy like you as a father I'm surprised that he survived infancy! Maybe if you'd reach down into those ridiculous orange pants and find your balls then things might get a bit better for you!

You know, I almost regret making all those damn bargains for you! I should've focused on anyone other than you at this rate! Raditz is even better than this, but oh wait, he even managed to kill you!

Honestly, what the hell do you expect this piss poor attitude to even accomplish? Do you think your daughter-in-law will ever respect you as the family leader when your son has been able to smash your skull in since he could get a hard-on!"

Goku scowled but was just talked over as Bardock continued on, "Don't even bother arguing it. Shit, you can't even be comfortable with the fact that they're mates! Is that because you're too weak of a man to have treated your own mate just as well or is it because you're having to live with your son, in his house, as his guest because you can't even find the willpower to provide for yourself? Either way, it really doesn't matter because at the end of the day you'll still be a weak, useless, incompetent, impotent, prideless, gutless, spineless, ball-less, brainless, dickless, mateless…"

Goku's fist snaked out and stopped right at Bardock's unflinching eye while he spoke in a shaking, rage-filled voice, "Don't ever talk about my family or me again. I have sacrificed so much for them and the Earth, but I hope and pray every day that Gohan is indeed stronger and better than I am. However, I will not stand here and let you use my own mistakes and family against me. Am I clear, Bardock?"

Bardock smirked at the wave of power washing of off his son and said, "Kakarrot, I just have two things to tell you. First, as much as you suck at speeches you're still pretty tough sounding. Second, let's try this stupid dance again, but be sure you keep up that power just like it is."

Goku's fist withdrew but his face stayed grim as he lined up next to Bardock. The silent Metamorans stood opposite of them and began to instruct them once more through the steps. Bardock focused on matching his power to his son's while Goku focused on just keeping his strength up.

Standing apart with their arms pointing away from each other they began to slide towards one another as they began their chant, "FU."

Almost within arms reach of each other, they swung their arms up and over with their hands nearly meeting, "SI."

Swinging their arms away from one another once again, they arced their bodies and arms with their pointer fingers extended. The tips of their fingers met and they finished their chant, "ON. HA!"

A bright glow enveloped the two and carried on across the foggy planet. After several seconds the glow faded away and left the new warrior standing tall. Between the combination of father and son, he looked remarkably similar to the two warriors that made him. Wearing white Gi Pants and a black and gold vest the spiky-haired warrior looked down at himself, his halo tilting with his head.

" _You did that well, Boku",_ the Metamorans transmitted.

The new warrior admired himself and smirked, "Damn straight, guess I really shouldn't be surprised that you know my name. Anyway, let's get rid of this ugly damn vest and then we'll get started on really breaking this form in."

Before the Saiyan could remove the vest, his temporary teacher bombarded his mind, " _Do not remove that! It doesn't matter what you think of how you look, those clothes are part of your temporary form, they help contain your separate energies into one being. Now, why don't you try to get some practice in while you can, remember you only have thirty minutes with this technique."_

Boku grumbled but left the vest alone as he prepared and slunk down into a loose, wide stance. With a mighty yell, he began to let his power tear out of him. His hair stood on end and flashed gold and as golden flames licked at the ground around him. The Metamorans braced down in shock as more power kept pouring out.

A final wave of power ripped across the ground, leaving the fused warrior with electricity and golden flickering around him. Boku grinned as he felt the power running his veins. Curling his arm and clenching his fist while energy encompassed his fist and forearm, he nodded to himself.

"So, how are we doing this? Would you like to fight me as you are or are you going to fuse? Either way let's get this going," Boku declared as he let his power finally settle down.

The Metamorans finally showed emotion as they nervously glanced towards one another. Boku watched as they quickly and smoothly fused into a being of much greater power. The Saiyan frowned as his new opponent showed no sign of powering up and immediately blurted out, "You don't think that little bit of power will be enough, do you?"

" _We know that it will never be enough, but this is everything we have to offer. We are sorry, but we are not warriors of this caliber even when fused. At most, we can only help you get used to your new form but it should feel pretty natural already.,"_ The being transmitted.

Planets away, a small child was training to his fullest as he pursued the green warrior opposite of him. Goten was determined to put Pikkon down. His black hair hung low, heavy with sweat as his replica of his father's Gi was torn to shreds on his small frame. Closing in, he disappeared and slammed his head straight up underneath Pikkon's chin.

Before the child could pursue his assault, he was caught by the back of his pants and drug to a standstill by a large red being with long white hair. Before Kibito could introduce himself, a small fist buried itself into his throat. The red man coughed and hacked as Goten leaped back and slid into a stance opposite of his new supposed challenger.

"Mom says that it's rude to interrupt someone's spar," Goten heaved out while softly shaking the wet, sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Shin approached from the side with a chuckle and a steady clap before helping his friend to his feet, "My apologies, old friend, I should have let you talk to his mother instead."

"It's not your job to be a babysitter, my Lord," Kibito said. Goten slowly straightened up as it became obvious that something was different. Pikkon landed next to him shortly after and tapped him on the shoulder, "You all right, Little Son? These aren't giving you any problems are they?"

"I don't know. They sort of just appeared. What took you so long anyway?", Goten half accused. Pikkon chuckled and rubbed his jaw, "You did a number on me with that last hit, good job by the way."

Shin interrupted the two fighters chatter with a small cough and a quick bow, "Greetings, Pikkon I assure you that I mean no harm to young Goten here, but unfortunately this is the business of the Kais' so I will need you to leave before I can get started."

Pikkon glanced between the newcomers and his little sparring partner with pursed lips. Finally, Goten grinned at him and said, "I'll be fine! Thanks for the fight, Pikkon."

At last, the fighter nodded and went flying off with a brief farewell, "Seeya, Little Son."

The three watched as the green fighter disappeared into the distance. When Goten turned to face the new people he was met with just Kibito. The young boy grinned and scratched the back of his neck and offered his other hand in a symbol of truce.

"Sorry for slugging you in the throat like that," Goten giggled out. Kibito scowled but accepted the hand in a brief handshake before looking off in silence. Goten huffed in despair but stayed silent.

Several tense minutes passed before Goten caught sight of the small purple being and his mother approaching. King Kai trailed behind with a red face and twitching antennas. The group of three stopped merged back with the other two and all faced one another while Chi-chi wrapped a protective arm around Goten's shoulders.

Shin glanced at his fellow Kais before stepping forward and giving a small bow and beginning his introduction, "Greetings, Chi-chi, Goten, it's a pleasure to meet ones that Son Goku values so much. I am the Supreme Kai, but you may call me Shin."

Chi-chi stuttered out, "Su-Su-Supreme, as in above the Grand?". Shin nodded, "Firmly above the Grand. Now, as great as it is to meet the two of you, I did come here for one very specific reason. I am here to grant you back your lives. Now, if you'll just…"

"Not interested, Lord Supreme Kai," Chi-chi butt in as Goten shot her a startled look. Shin's expression mirrored that of Goten while the other two looked ready to be sick.

"Mrs. Son, I don't understand. I'm offering you a great gift, why would ever turn this down?", Shin asked quietly.

Chi-chi shoved her nose in the air, "Look, I know how these gifts from the Kais work. My Goku got the gift of training under a Kai, but in return, he may have inadvertently caused almost everything that has gone wrong since then. If he had been wished back to earth immediately than he could've trained on Earth with the others. Everyone else would have probably been a lot stronger in the result because of how hard he would've pushed them. Piccolo would still have teamed up and helped train Gohan without kidnapping him. Goku might not have been as strong but everyone would've helped make up the difference.

He would've been at the battle at the very start so maybe no one would've died. No one would've gone to Namek. Goku would have continued to train while Vegeta waged a war against his suppressor. Eventually, Frieza would've come to Earth but it would've been a bit later in life. My Goku would've transformed and beat him just the same. Then the Androids would've come.

Goku would get sick and Piccolo and Gohan would hold them off. Then Goku would get better and Cell would pop up. Without Vegeta there to screw it up and let him become perfect, Goku would've defeated him. That means that Gohan would not have had to fight that monster.

Gohan could've lived a peaceful life and went to school. I would have yelled and screamed at him to become a scholar and he probably would have even though he really shouldn't have been a scholar. He'd have gotten to meet a girl and have a normal relationship with dates and meeting parents. Eventually, he'd get married and I'd become a grandmother. Life would've been so much easier. So no, I don't want any miraculous gifts from a Kai, especially the strongest Kai I've ever met or heard of."

Kibito and King Kai were both visibly pale as they withdrew slightly. Goten continued to look perplexed. Shin was scowling with narrowed eyes as Chi-chi's rant finally came to a close. Holding up a hand to silence anyone else, he spoke in a level tone, "Be that as it may, the simple fact here is that I made a promise to return your and Goten's lives to you. Yes, it was part of a deal, but not one of my making. Now, Chi-chi Son, Goten Son," Shin's eyes glowed a blinding white as his mohawk stood on end with his palms faced towards the duo, "with the might of the universe around me, the power of creation within me, and the guidance of my predecessors before me I grant you the gift of life once more."

Goten blinked as the halos above his and his mothers head disappeared. Suddenly, his body was flooded with an energy that was new to him. There was a strange noise in his ears as Shin finished his explanation. New sensations were still overwhelming him when Kibito grabbed ahold of his shoulder and teleported them to Earth.

Goten was vaguely aware of his mother crying while he was beginning to stagger. He reached a hand out but couldn't seem to find anything. Darkness crept in around the edge of his vision.

The two had appeared just outside of Gohan's home. The eldest Son Child had rushed outside to see what was happening along with Erasa the moment he felt his mother and little brother outside. Before he could even ask any questions, his mother had swept him into a crushing hug. She had kept crying and blubbering. Nothing she said was making any sense.

While Chi-chi and Gohan were busy, Goten was still having the biggest crisis of his existence and the only one that seemed to have noticed was Erasa. The petite blonde slinked past the sobbing mother and her struggling mate to kneel in front of the miniature Goku.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You're Goten aren't you?", She asked softly. Goten barely focused while the words rang slowly registered in his brain.

"What's the matter, Goten?", she tried again. Slowly but surely Goten answered, "There's something wrong. I feel all heavy, and my ears are broken, and everything looks darker."

Gohan had finally taken notice of the situation and was on the ground by Erasa with Chi-chi following behind, a hand raised to her chest and knotted into her shawl with worry. Gohan placed a large hand over each of Goten's small shoulders and forced him to focus, "Hey, buddy, I need you to listen to me. Nothing is wrong, you're just alive now. Everything is different now, but it's okay. You've got to breathe though."

Goten consciously took several slow, deep breaths and realized that slowly the darkness was leaving his vision, his lung weren't burning any longer, and the roaring in his ears had quietened down. He grinned up at them and immediately stopped breathing again.

"Um, Goten, you have to breath all the time not just in between things," Erasa gently reminded the young boy. Goten's grin died and was replaced with a frown as he focused on breathing again.

"You're subconscious will take over here in a few minutes. Guess always being in the afterlife has a few drawbacks, huh?", Gohan tried to make him laugh only to get a small chuckle.

"Why don't you go visit with your mom, I'll stick with Goten. We'll just take our time and look around, right, Goten?", Erasa winked down at the little boy who instantly warmed up to the young woman and nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean, you two haven't gotten to meet each other at all? Oh, Mom, this is Erasa by the way", Gohan finished lamely. Chi-chi knuckled her temples, "Oh, honestly, Gohan, I think I'm smart enough to have figured that out. Now, give me the grand the tour, and make it good."

Gohan chuckled darkly as he realized the inevitable mess that was looming just ahead of him. With one last glance at Erasa, he led his mother off into the house. Erasa turned back towards the, thankfully still breathing, the little boy with a plastered on grin.

"So, what would you like to do?", Erasa asked nervously. Goten offered a small smile and said, "Boy, am I glad that I'm not the only nervous one."

Erasa smiled, 'Yeah, well, new faces and all that, but I guess it's a much bigger change for you. It'll be nice though."

"You really think so?", Goten finally asked. Erasa paused but ultimately said, "Yeah, I do. I mean there couldn't have been that many children where you were. Here you'll be able to play and run around. Won't that be nice?"

Goten just shrugged as he thought the idea over. Erasa just sighed and lead the small boy into the house to show him around.

In the far reaches of Otherworld, Boku watched as his opponent hit the ground battered and beaten just before his consciousness disappeared and his body separated once more. Goku and Bardock floated in the air next to one another as the Metamorans clambered to their feet and split apart as well.

" _That's enough. I believe we have accomplished everything that you desired and what the Supreme Kai desired as well,"_ Their voices broadcast.

"What the hell does that mean? I get that Kakarot has this little dance down pat, but what exactly does Shin have to do with this?", Bardock demanded more than asked.

" _Son Goku, try to transform,"_ was the simple reply. Father and Son looked at one another before Goku shrugged and hunkered down to give it his best shot. Slowly, his power built around him as he neared the threshold of his normal form.

Expecting nothing but the usual failure, he took his time with the build up. Then came the long missed rush of power. The familiar tightness as his shoulders and chest expanded. Finally, a smirk slid across his face as he noticed the blonde bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

"Impressive, Kakarot, but what chan…", Bardock was cut off by the sudden cloud of dust and rock as Goku dug in deep.

A piercing yell ripped through his lungs as Lightning crackled across the ground. Deepening into something closer to a roar, his hair fell back from its own weight as it stretched down his back. His brows disappeared. At last Goku stood in full force once more.

"Dad," Goku said monotonously, "Thanks for the help." Bardock grinned but was only met with a hand clamped on his shoulder before he was dropped off in front of Gine. Goku was gone the moment Bardock had been let go.

Goku reappeared in Yemma's office to power down before teleporting back to Gohan's house, but for the first time in a long time, he was headed for Chi-chi's Ki.


	65. Chapter 65

Author's Note: It's not long, but I decided against uploading the next serious one that's nearly finished. I thought it might be time for something short, sweet, and simple to let everyone celebrate the small victory they've earned thanks to Bardock's negotiations. The seriousness will return next time. Also, I might start doing a one-shot here and there, might be a short branch off from this story and they might just be stand alones. Anyway, read and enjoy!

Chapter 65

Gohan was leaned against the edge of the door to the library watching his mother peruse the shelves. The mother was running her pointer finger along the spines as she grinned and hummed to herself. At last, she spoke up, "It's not as dusty as I had imagined it to be."

Gohan smirked, "Yeah, well, Erasa and Videl used a large portion of the textbooks and coursework to finish their homeschooling." Chichi pursed her lips and asked, "What about you?"

He shrugged and said, "When I can't sleep I tend to find myself here or meditating. I'm sure many of these will be useful for Goten, and I'll be sure to add more to it as best as I can."

Chichi merely nodded, not expecting much else. At last, the tour came to an end and found the two back in the kitchen where they were sitting across from one another, the sound of Goten and Erasa playing in the living room drifted through to them. The revived mother reached across the table and clasped her hand over her son's. Gohan looked up and gave her a worried look.

Chichi gave a small smile and asked, "Gohan, sweetie, are you happy?" Gohan's brow furrowed as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Chichi pressed on, "Are you happy, you know, with life? You were always such a smart boy, you could've become anything you wanted. Are you sure this is the life you want?"

"We've talked about this, Mom, I want to fight. I want to protect. I'm not backing down from that just because it's been a little tough here lately," Gohan answered firmly. Chichi shook her head, "It's not just about you, though. I'll be the first to tell you that you're doing much better than your father, I love him to pieces, but even during times of peace he would stay gone. It's not just being here during times of peace that count though."

Gohan leaned forward and said, "I don't think I understand what you're trying to say."

Chichi's hand squeezed his as she said, "Is this the life you want for Erasa? I understand that right now she's training, right now she's fighting, but what happens in twenty, thirty, forty years when she can't fight? Will you still want to charge into battle? What if she just changes her mind and decides she wants a normal career? Will it still be fair to face off against an enemy and make her sit aside and sense every wound you take? I was never able to sense power, I always had faith in your father and you, but when I finally received the news that he had fallen it nearly broke me. What will it do to someone who has to sense their mate dying? Sense every horrible, terrible wound as it appears. What will happen to her if you fall in battle and she has to sense it?"

"Then she better hope that Dad, Vegeta, and Piccolo have my back or else I'll be seeing you all soon," with his piece said, Gohan stood and left his mother at the table.

"I'll know that whoever did it will be in Hell not much later," Erasa announced from the side as she made herself known. A fire was lit in her eyes and even Goten seemed to understand that the blonde was not the same playful girl he had spent the last hour with.

Chichi gave a pitying smile to the girl and asked, "By who, Erasa? You? If Gohan falls then there's nothing that us humans could do."

Erasa crossed the room and gripped the chair where Gohan had been sitting as she spoke, "If I repeat if someone were to beat Gohan then I doubt he'd go down without taking them with him. If someone does defeat him, which they won't, then I would like to see them make it through the next three."

Chichi interrupted, "Three? Goku, Vegeta, and who? I know there's nothing I could do to someone of their caliber. Maybe one day you will be that strong but it won't last forever."

Erasa shook her head in defiance, "Not me, I know that I'll never be on their level. No, I think that if someone did kill Gohan then the person they need to be worried about isn't Goku or Vegeta or you or even myself. No, the person they would need to fear the most I think is Piccolo. As much as we all might love him, that Namek would rip the universe apart for him, he already disobeyed multiple Kais numerous times for him."

Chichi grinned, "I have to give you that one. Ever since he was revived from the Saiyan invasion, that green man has protected my boy day and night, well, I guess he's your boy now. I didn't mean to stir up a fuss, I just want my son and you to be happy."

Erasa sighed and offered a smile, "It's fine, Chichi, I know you didn't mean anything by it." The blonde's eyes widened as orange suddenly filled the space behind the Son mother. Son Goku lifted a finger to his lips and winked at her with a happy grin. Erasa was quick to shoot her eyes back to the raven-haired woman before her while subtly and quickly covering Goten's mouth and said, "Really, don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm going to show Goten around the yard while you do some catching up. Oh, one more thing, All of the furnishings that Gohan and I took are in capsule number thirty in the case by the door."

Chichi watched in befuddlement as the blonde shot out the door with her youngest in tow, noticing and wondering about the hand over his mouth. Before she could worry too much, two large arms looped over her shoulders and clasped around her into a hug. A familiar scent wafted around her, eliciting a grin as she inhaled the scent of pine trees, grass, and the barest hint of a campfire.

"Hey, Chi," Goku softly said before stealing a kiss from his mate, relishing in the feeling of once again being united and alive together. The former widow clung to his black spikes, keeping him leaned over and lip locked much longer than normal before letting just the slimmest of margins grow between their faces as she said, "Let's go home, Goku."


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 66

Gohan sat waiting patiently outside of the gravity room at Capsule Corps while Vegeta and Piccolo could be sensed meditating on the other side of the sealed door. The bored warrior controlled numerous small balls of Ki as they flew in circles, spread out, came together, and started over again. With his mother back his father moved out. Videl had begun staying with Seventeen more and more to the point that she now had the majority of her clothes at his cabin. Goten, of course, stuck close to his mother. All of this had left Gohan feeling rather useless.

Despite his complaints the past year or so, he had never minded the others being around. It helped Videl out. It let him and his father connect in a much calmer way than when he was a child. It had let Erasa escape a horrible life. It had let him be useful in one or another to many people. Now, no one was around and no one relied on him. He hardly trained Erasa or Videl anymore, the occasional pointer or spar, but he never had to devout full days and weeks to it. The pendulum room had certainly become a massive aid to them, but a hindrance to his boredom. He couldn't even train since Vegeta was still a risk.

As such, Gohan found himself sitting outside the gravity room every day as the proud prince and Piccolo worked to implement Seventeen's idea. Gohan laughed to himself, "Who would've thought that we'd ever be relying on Vegeta to find peace of mind?"

As the vocalized thought faded away, the door was pulled open on well-oiled hinges to reveal the towering Namek looking down at him. Gohan merely raised his eyebrows and waited for his friend to say something.

Piccolo frowned and said, "All we can do now is try. I'd suggest somewhere far away. Be ready for anything."

Gohan stood and waited for the older Saiyan to exit and fell into step behind him. Vegeta never once looked towards him but asked, "You've sat outside that door every day for nine days now, why?"

Gohan grinned, "Well, I knew you'd need a practice buddy when you finally felt ready." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "So, basically I was a means to entertain yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Where do you want to do this anyway?", Gohan asked. Vegeta came to a stop and stared at the young man before turning away and saying, "Your father is still stronger than both of us. I want to fight him."

Gohan grimaced and explained, "That's probably not the best idea, Vegeta, I mean, he's sort of a large part as to why Babidi got in your mind, to begin with, an even bigger part than I am. Also, he's ridiculously strong now…"

"And I'm not. That's what you want to say, right?", Vegeta snapped but without his usual venom before continuing in a more reasonable tone, "It's been what? A year, right? Yes, it's been roughly a year since I had a true fight that I wasn't under someone else's control, Gohan, and that was against you. At the time I nearly measured up, but I know that either of you could beat now. No, it's not victory or revenge that I am seeking. I just want an accurate representation of where I stand. I will never catch up to you if you continue to train, Gohan. I can admit that now thanks to the damn green man. I can still catch your father though. So, I am going to do this the right way or I will wait here till the Earth crumbles to dust around me."

Gohan clenched his teeth out of frustration of his wasted time but nodded his head in agreeance nonetheless. He clapped a hand onto Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them to Goku's Ki, after thoroughly checking both his parents' Kis for any fluctuations. He stood back as Goku and Chichi both looked and listened to Vegeta not only state his wish but go on to explain his reasoning. _Damn, Piccolo really did have some effect on him. Sure, he's still hard-headed and proud but its much more...reasonable now._

Chichi sighed but called out to Goten who came barrelling out of Gohan's old room with the Power Pole strapped to his back. Goku and Chichi both beamed at him as Goku asked, "Hey, bud, I'm going to spar with Mr. Vegeta. Would you like to come with us and watch?"

Goten grinned and nodded as Goku made contact with the other three and disappeared, leaving Chichi to quietly stir her cup of tea in peace with a small grin on her face. The Saiyans all appeared on a plateau far into the Diablo Desert with nothing around for hundreds of miles.

Vegeta grinned as he took notice of a particularly large monkey footprint, and another, and another. He glanced towards Goku and asked, "Feeling nostalgic?"

"Just a bit. Now, let's get to this," Goku announced as they both took the air and slowly began their stretches and preparations.

Goten looked over at Gohan who had leaned on a nearby boulder to watch. The youngest Saiyan around asked slowly, "Gohan, isn't this supposed to be yours?"

Gohan glanced over to see the Power Pole being offered to him. The elder brother thought for a moment before answering, "No, Goten, that's yours. Dad gave it to you. He must have since I know he got it and my old sword months ago."

"But Dad said it was my inheritance. That means that it actually belongs to you cause you're older," the little boy persisted. Gohan grimaced and glanced upwards to be sure that the fight was still a ways off before beckoning the boy over and kneeling down.

Gohan started off slowly as he said, "Listen, Goten, Dad gave that to you. As far as I'm concerned, it was never mine. Don't get me wrong, I love Dad with all of my heart and I'm sure he loves me as well, but we aren't very good as father and son. We're great brothers-in-arms. We're a good student and teacher, but we aren't good as a father and son. So, the Power Pole is yours and all yours, but that means you have to be a better son than I was."

Goten cocked his head to the side and asked softly, "What do you mean? How could I be better? You're so strong and smart!"

Gohan chuckled, "Strength and brains aren't everything, little bro. I never seemed to listen when it was important, but you're going to have to. I thought being a good son was staying out of the way, but I was wrong. You need to help mom cook and clean. You need to help dad chop wood and train. It's so much more than being strong and smart, but you'll see that as you get older. Right now, I want you to focus on having fun. Don't feel like you have to study extra or train when you don't want to. Just be you, if you can do that then the Power Pole is all yours."

Goten backed up and gently placed the wooden staff on the ground before bowing deeply and swearing, "I promise I'll do my best big brother."

Gohan grinned but any further conversation was cut off as two power levels began to rise. As the brothers looked up, the two Saiyans clashed. Both were still in their base forms but their powers were steadily climbing higher and higher. Blows rang out as Gohan studied Vegeta, keeping a physical eye on him while keeping a mental eye on his energy. Goten stood back amazed at the fighters.

Slowly, another child landed next to them with purple hair and an amazed look on his face. Gohan glanced down at Trunks and whispered, "Did you ditch your grandparents to come here?"

"Duh," was the only response that the child gave before all three focused back on the fight.

Miles away and deep under the ground, Babidi was sitting before a large orb covered in what looked like veins. Dabura stood nervously at his side as he watched the needle on a large dial to the side edge past the halfway mark. Babidi gave a small cackle of joy and did a small jig in place.

"Those fools, they can have the spiky-haired idiot back! We'll be ready in no time at all now," Babidi half sang and half screamed.

As the Saiyans battled and Babidi rejoiced, a small purple deity meditated on his planet with his constant companion sat opposite of him. Shin slowly opened his eyes to meet the ever patient gaze of Kibito, always ready to get to work.

"Kibito, we need Gohan. There's no other way that I can perceive. We have both tried till our hands bleed. We've looked over every possibility in Other World. I even considered a couple of the Saiyans in Hell, but every time I try to scry one of them pulling the sword out it all falls apart. I know you don't agree, but I must ask you to trust me, my friend," Shin said, almost pleaded.

Kibito exhaled loudly and spoke, "I do trust you, Lord Supreme. It is the mortals that I do not trust. What if he falls? The prophecy says that a person must be worthy and pure to free the sword but it says nothing about wielding it. What if Buu just kills the boy and takes the sword to use against it? He was nearly unstoppable last time. If he got his hands on that then…"

"Enough!" Shin ordered as he gave a hard stare to his subordinate before continuing, "This is no longer up for discussion, Kibito. We will break the seals and then we will retrieve Gohan."

Kibito's head was bowed out of both shame and the authority carried in the smaller being's voice. As Shin went to lead the way to a far-off bluff, a wave of unease washed over him causing him to falter. For the first time since this whole debacle started, he felt fear as the faintest feeling of Majin Buu's power could be felt.

"He's close, we must hurry," the purple kai muttered as he took off at a fast walk.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 67

Gohan watched Vegeta struggle back to his hands and knees before collapsing back to the ground face first and gasping for air. The prince's hair had long since turned to black. _Well, this fight is over._ Even knowing how everything would end from the start, Gohan still couldn't help but feel bad for the proud Saiyan.

"Dad lost…," Trunks muttered glumly. Gohan glanced down at him and rested a hand on the boy's small shoulder as he spoke, "He did, but he still proved that he is as tough as ever. Remember, my dad and I both got some training in while your dad hasn't. I think, all things considered, he is still a very impressive warrior."

Trunks grinned at the words and silently watched his father collect himself again while Gohan flew towards his own father. Confident that they were out of earshot, he said, "He did well…"

"But?", Goku asked recognizing the worried tone his son would get. Gohan pursed his lips before shaking his head, "It's probably nothing."

Goku quirked an eyebrow and said, "Nothing? Right, because you're still the little boy who worries over nothing. Since I've been back I can count on one hand what has worried you: first, the girls, second Piccolo, third Vegeta, fourth losing to Kada, and fifth is whatever is on your mind now. So, spill it, what's got you worried?"

"Vegeta said that Babidi absorbed our power when we fought his men. What if he just absorbed all the power from your fight?", Gohan asked.

Goku hooked his thumbs through his belt and shrugged, "Nothing to be done about it if he did. We had to know if Vegeta could fight again. The only way to do that was to push him. We'll still have to train as well. The way I see it, whatever Babidi is up to will probably happen eventually so the worse case is that we just speed it up and take care of it faster."

"That would be fine and all if it wasn't for the state of things, but exactly who the hell is going to be available to fight? You and me? Piccolo had a tough time with Dabura. Vegeta is still recovering so we may as well flip a coin on if we have him. The humans are a whole other story of 'we're screwed'. Whatever is coming is pretty much guaranteed to be stronger than Kada who took more power than I'd like to admit to kill him. We still have Dabura to go and whatever this next thing is," Gohan debated.

"The girls will help and Krillin and the others are pretty much where they're going to be. Piccolo has always pulled through when it counts. Vegeta, well, it's Vegeta," Goku said simply. Gohan rolled his eyes but stayed quiet nonetheless.

Hours later found the young man sitting in the library with a cup of tea and a story about witches and wizards trying to settle his worries. Erasa was asleep upstairs and the rest of the house was empty as it so often was nowadays. The silence and worry were slowly eating away at the Saiyan until he snapped the book close, not even bothering to mark his page, and stood to pace the numerous shelves.

Soon, his restless movements found him up the stairs and lightly sitting on Erasa's side of the bed. The blonde was laying on her side with her legs tangled in the blankets and her arms clutching a spare pillow to her chest. He studied her face, noticing her hair beginning to brush her shoulders and remembering that she had been talking about a haircut. Of course, certain things had been so easy to forget about the past few months.

 _I'll take her out tomorrow, no training just us like it was in the beginning. Maybe we could go see her mom. It could be a date, been a while since we had one anyway. Plenty of time to screw but never enough time to stop training to go out to a movie. That may be why mom was always so pissy._

Noticing the goosebumps on her arms, he lifted the covers from her stomach and pulled them up to rest over her shoulder. He grinned and made a move to ruffle her hair when a strange noise caught his attention. A small series of clinks from the kitchen. He stood and slowly made his way towards the door, suppressing his power and being careful not to knock anything as he crept to the ground floor and towards the kitchen.

He stepped around the door frame and brought up his palm, empty but ready, before demanding, "Who's there?"

A small purple figure stepped out of the pantry and nodded his head in greeting while giving a small teacup one last stir with a spoon causing a clink that carried in the silence. With a satisfied smile, the intruder set the utensil in the sink and bobbed his head in appreciation of his treat, causing his tall mohawk to wave slightly.

"I'll ask once more, who are you?", Gohan asked the strange intruder enjoying his tea. At last, Shin looked up and set his cup down on a nearby saucer before offering his hand and saying, "Hello, Gohan, it is quite the honor."

Gohan gripped the hand and immediately went to twist the frail purple arm when suddenly he found himself struggling to move at all. In a flare of panic, his power started to build only for the restrictions to vanish. The strange man sighed and pulled his arm back as he said, "I see, so my original plan wouldn't have worked after all. Perhaps this is for the best then."

Gohan wasted no more time in asking questions, instead of reaching for the skinny purple neck only to grab smoke vanishing into the air. A small cough sounded behind to alert him to his enemy, who had on a small grin and a glint in their eye. Shin lifted both hands in peace and said, "Be at ease, Gohan, I don't mean you or anyone else any harm. Although, I wasn't expecting you to react quite so...visicously. I suppose that is my fault though, I have grown accustomed to not having to be introduced. I am the Supreme Kai but you may call me Shin."

"Supreme?", Gohan questioned, wondering if he was about to be punished. Shin chuckled, "Don't worry, you were just reacting to an intruder in your home. Besides, I believe you'll find that neither of us could do much to the other. While I may not possess your power I do have plenty of other tricks up my sleeve, even in the land of the living."

"So, why are you here? Is the tea still hot by the way?", Gohan checked. Shin nodded, "Yes, although I used a large amount of you honey due to how strong it is, I apologize. As for why I am here, well, I am here for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I know the threat that is coming, and I mean truly know it. I also know that I can not beat it nor could you. You're father probably could but it would depend largely on whether or not the last attempts to beat it are still in effect. In short, we do not have time for me to fully explain the situation, but I might have a way to help you beat it. It's not for sure but I think you are the best candidate. So, are you willing to help?", Shin asked with a deadly sense of calmness.

 _I can't just leave again. Vegeta is just getting better!_ Shin's eye perked up as he spoke in response to Gohan's thoughts, "Forgive me but your mind is awfully focused, it's a bit difficult to not read your mind. The fact that Vegeta is getting better is all the more reason to go. That's just more protection for the Earth. I also know for a fact that your father has been trying to talk him into learning the fusion, even if he hasn't yet agreed, and your students are learning it as well I believe. Do you not trust them to protect your home and each other?

If it's your precious honor you're worried about then I would remind of two things. First, Vegeta told you to take a chance for power if it came along. Second, my universe is more important than your honor."

Gohan's eye twitched but he spoke calmly, "Supreme Kai, while I do appreciate your forthright attitude, I would remind you that while you may be a Kai I am just a mortal who has helped save the universe several times. If you find that too hard to remember then just tell me and I'll gladly remind you."

Shin took a sharp breath but held his tongue until he sufficiently calm and said, "Of course, I meant no offense, and I'm sure I've caught you off guard but I came as soon as possible and there is no time to waste. I do not want to pressure you to decide…"

"But you're going to anyway. Figures. Look, just sit here and drink your tea or do Kai things, I need to talk this over. So, just wait here," Gohan said hesitantly as he backed away from the strange being he couldn't sense and made his way back to his room.

He gently shook the blonde awake despite the irritable and vocal protest. She glared at him with blood-shot eyes and snapped, "I swear, Gohan, if this is for some stupid fucking reason you can go sleep outside, and if this is for sex then you can wait till the morning after that shitty wake-up call."

Gohan smirked and said, "Well, actually Ms. Potty Mouth, I just wanted you to know that the highest of all the Kais is just right downstairs."

Erasa's eyes shot open and her irritability was replaced with surprise while she blurted, "What in the he..ck is he doing here? How long how has he been here? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Gohan waved off the numerous questions and said, "He sort of just appeared. He wants me to go with him, says he knows about what's coming like he's dealt with it before. There was something about making me stronger but I really didn't get much out of him about that."

"You're leaving again," She hissed. Gohan cringed slightly and tried again, "Well, it sounds like the best chance yet. I mean the fusion is great and all. Especially if dad and me or dad and Vegeta use it but it's so little time to be effective. I mean, Freeza, Cell, Cooler, Garlic Jr., every major battle takes longer than thirty minutes. Something always comes up, maybe this will let us minimize the risks some. Is that really that bad? I mean it's a decent chance, right?"

Erasa glared at the bed but didn't argue. Gohan sat on the edge of the bed waiting for a response quietly. Slowly, the blonde girl sighed and looked at her mate with tired eyes as she spoke, "Fine but you better have something good to show for all of this when the big battle comes. I don't like being left alone like this again, Fly Boy."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Ras. I'm not exactly fond of leaving like this, but I can't just turn this down. Will you let the others know?", Gohan asked.

Erasa nodded glumly and said, "Yeah, I'll let everyone know in the morning. You better get going."

Gohan got up, threw on a Gi, and headed for the door when Erasa's voice stopped him as she said, "I love you."

The Saiyan headed back towards her and gave her a slow kiss before returning the affection, "I love you too. Be safe."

He headed back downstairs to find Shin sat at the table with his empty cup in front of him and his hands clasped in his lap. Gohan stood across from him with his palms resting on the table and waiting.

Shin looked him up and down with a smile and said, "Well, it seems that you have finished your preparations. Let's go."

Gohan nodded and took hold of Shin's proffered hand. Unlike his father's technique, there was no sensation of being funneled through a too small hole. It felt as though he had stepped off a ledge when suddenly he was standing in a strange field with several moons in sight. Tall grass swayed in the wind and smatterings of cliffs and trees could be seen.

The air quality, gentle noises, lack of familiar ki's, and the small being beside him was all it took to tell him where he was. He turned to Shin and asked, "Is this your planet?"

The purple being nodded and started to walk as he waved for Gohan to follow. As they fell into a steady pace, he began to speak, "This is the traditionally the planet of the Grand Supreme Kai, but due to regrettable circumstances, there is no official Grand Supreme. This leaves me as the only natural successor. This is not how it would necessarily work normally, but the last several thousand years have been anything but normal. I suppose you aren't too interested in our history though."

"Actually, it's quite fascinating. There was a time in my life when I would've delayed whatever your plans are just to learn more, honestly," Gohan mused. Shin chuckled, "I am well aware. I studied all of you before deciding on you imparticular. I suppose I 'crammed' as students of your planet would say. Yes, you used to be an intellectual with no desire to fight. I must say though, the way you are now is much more useful to the universe then if you had remained that way."

Gohan's brows shot up and he asked, "So, you, what, can see into the past?"

Shin shook his head and explained, "It's a bit more complicated than that. 'Time marches forward.' There is no more accurate statement to explain that. No, I can not see into the past, but certain individuals in the universe have rather detailed files and you are one of them. I truly had to study you."

Gohan grunted but decided to remain quiet as they crested a small hill and could see an unusually tall bluff in the distant. This is where Shin drew to a halt and pointed towards the natural wall of stone. He said, "That is our destination. The Grand's Vault. Sealed away inside of all of that stone is a very special weapon that I believe can be used to increase your power significantly."

Gohan looked back the way they came and asked, "Not to sound lazy, but if time is of the essence then why did we not teleport straight there?"

Shin waved a shimmering hand causing a shower of sparks to rise up as he brushed an invisible wall and explained, "I told you it is sealed off. That is no natural stone and this is not a natural planet. This planet was intentionally built far away so as to keep even those capable of teleporting such as yourself from stumbling upon it. This entire area is protected by the power of Kais that came long before me. They destroyed any record of exactly what they did. The only thing I know is how to actually get inside the vault but I can not disable any other fail-safes. Well, let's continue, I'm sure Kibito is growing impatient."

"Kibito?", Gohan asked. Shin waved it off and said, "No need to worry, he is my assistant. I promise that no other beings above me are going to appear suddenly."

The pair walked the last few minutes in silence. The only thing in sight was the single bluff. It was as if nothing else dared to rise in its shadow. Gohan had to admit that whether it was naturally formed, shaped by ki, or created by magic that he didn't understand, the stone and whatever it held within put his teeth on edge. It reminded him of the trip to Namek.

He remembered looking out the window at the vastness of it all. The stars older than anything on Earth, many older than Earth itself. Then there was the darkness. There was so much that even massive balls of burning gases looked like tiny pinpricks. It was older than anything, and it would encompass everything eventually. Nothing could stand against it forever. This is what he felt now. There was something here that was ancient, powerful, and, worst of all, it was indifferent to him.

So lost in thought was he that he didn't realize how close they were until a large man became visible in the distance. Several more silent minutes passed before they finally stood before the large red skinned man glaring down at Gohan. The young Saiyan felt the challenge behind the glare and rose to meet it with one of his own as Shin stepped between the two.

"That's enough, Kibito, we need to open the vault and get started immediately. There is no more time for deliberations," Shin stated as he turned towards the mass of rock. Kibito was quick to obey and turned with his master.

Each Kai raised a hand and rested their palm on a smooth plane as their auras built around them. Slowly, their powers encompassed the bluff and ran through it like veins. Silent and smooth, massive sections of the stones began to pull back and slide down. In moments the process was finished and the once tall, imposing bluff now formed a low, wide plateau with a massive black block resting atop.

"Come along, Gohan," Shin instructed as he levitated straight up with the others quick to follow. All three tapped down in front of the block that at first appeared unblemished but a small web of scratches could just be made out directly in front of them.

Shin gestured at the block and said, "This is Katchin. It is the hardest material in the entire universe and it is the final safeguard to reach the weapon. My fellow Supremes all tried to break it along with myself and Kibito. I am sure that the Grand Supreme I served under tried as well as the ones who came before him. All of these beings, many who were stronger than I am, could not do more than scratch the surface. Can you?"

Gohan gave the material a hard glare and nodded his head as he said, "It can't be impossible so sure."

Shin smirked while Kibito finally snapped, "That is enough of your insolence! Mortals should not even be permitted on this planet much less attempt this! Show some respect or better yet leave now."

"Kibito, that is…," Shin started only for Gohan to interrupt, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you think you could do it better? From what I understand you've already tried but if you'd like to have another go at it then be my guest. I'm sure you can do it, after all, Shin probably just brought me here for the chuckles."

Sweat collected on the red man's forehead but he remained silent and withdrew to a reasonable distance to sulk. Shin shook his head but motioned for Gohan to proceed. The young Saiyan paused to ask, "Any particular method I have to use?"

"No, the rest of us have tried everything. I believe it comes down to brute strength which is why it this is odd. You see, even I can break regular Katchin, but yet none of us have done this. I believe the Z sword, the weapon held within, must choose you. Now, please proceed," The Kai instructed.

Gohan nodded absently and rapped his knuckles against the black block. _Let's try a little test._ He drew his fist back and shot into a straight jab. The block vibrated slightly and the smallest of cracks appeared amongst the scratches but that was it. He looked at the material with a sense of frustration. Then came the irritating sound of Kibito scoffing at him.

"Not so easy, is it mortal?", the red man mocked. Gohan inhaled and forced his mind to settle down. _Okay, just breathe and...he's still laughing. He's still fucking laughing. Fuck him. Fuck this rock._ His power flared out around him. _I could be at home. I could be training. I could be getting laid. I could be eating breakfast with Erasa._

He let his hair turn gold as he went overboard with his next punch. Shards of Katchin burst outwards. Shin and Kibito both threw up shields to divert the deadly spikes. Gohan marched forward with determination to the red handled sword sticking out of the ground. The two Kais merely watched as he gripped the sword and began to pull.

Soon his yells began to fill the air as he grabbed with both hands. Electricity snapped and struck the ground as he ascended. Soon he was at his limit and still straining. A loud crack filled the air while a deep spider web of fissures spread outwards from him and the sword.

Kibito and Shin were still floating overhead in shock as Shin said, "Do you still believe this was a mistake?"

Kibito was nearly shaking from his nerves apent-up up anger as he spat, "He still hasn't freed the sword."

Shin arched an eyebrow and said, "I understand your frustration at this, especially after your numerous attempts, but I would advise you to correct your attitude. As much as it displeases me personally, I am sure that it will anger the boy much more and I don't believe we could risk that at the moment."

Gohan was paying the two no mind as he fought to free the sword. For every ounce of power, he pried with it seemed that the sword pulled away with equal amounts. Soon, his arms were shakings and throbbing. Then he noticed his hands growing slick as his palms began to tear and bleed under the pressure and rubbing.

The weakened stone of the plateau started exploding outwards. Bioelectricity thrummed through the air while the air burned gold. Gohsn's throat had long since gone raw as he continued to pry. The sword had slid out several inches only to pull itself back into the rock even deeper.

Shin's eyes narrowed as he watched Gohan keep going. After several minutes of observing him, Shin spoke up, "Kibito, do you notice anything odd about this?"

The red man was too absorbed in his own shock so Shin just kept speaking, "His power is not dropping. He is at his peak, but yet he shows no sign of tiring. I wonder if..."

"Come on you heavy, useless, stubborn piece of..!", Gohan's hoarse screams were cut short as the plateau gave out as last. With significantly less resistance, the young Saiyan shot skyward with the sword gripped tightly still. The blade was still pointed downwards and rivulets of his own blood ran down the length of strange metal. He broke into a smirk and shakily hefted the blade towards Kibito and said, "I don't think I need to say a damn thing."


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 68

Gohan was drenched in sweat as he worked to avoid the large red-figure of Kibito as the assistant Kai tried to pin him. His arms were shaking under the weight of the sword, which Shin had blunted with his own energy, and his legs were on the verge of giving out. The capability to turn Super Saiyan had left him hours ago or was it days. The energy to fly was the next to follow.

He knew they had been at it for several of Earth's days but with no change to the small planet, he had no way to be sure just how long he had been going. The lack of food and sleep were taking their own respective tolls. Everything was dragging his body down even without the red man bearing down on him.

He ducked under a high kick and thrust the dull sword straight into the man's ribs to little effect, but it still bought him the time he needed to escape once more. _That kick was sloppy, which means they will be swapping again soon. Of course, that wouldn't be so bad if they didn't heal nearly as fast as I hurt them, nearly._ Gohan dry swallowed. Hoping to catch a quick breather, he went on the assault to the others surprise.

With clumsily but quick movements, he closed the gap between them and slammed the flat of the blade against the ribs he had been discreetly targeting every few blows for hours now. A satisfying grunt escaped from Kibito as the red man grimaced in pain, but Gohan gave no ground as he reversed his grip in an instant and slammed the pommel directly into Kibito's jaw as if he was punching. Gripping the sword correctly once more, with both hands, he brought the blade down broadside onto the Kai's head.

His opponent crumpled to the ground like an empty sack of rocks and Gohan buried the tip of the blade into the ground to lean on. Sweat was pouring off of him and the scabs on his hands had burst open once more in that last attack. He was halfway through a swear when he heard Shin approaching, slowly and calmly.

The purple Kai stopped several yards away and asked, "There is something that has been bothering me, Gohan. Why are you not healing in these small breaks that you keep gaining? The…"

"Yeah, yeah, the air itself should be healing and sustaining me in all but life or death battles to the extreme extent. That's why it's so much better to train here for the dead. I've heard it all before, but has it ever occurred to you that I am not dead! I'm alive and I've spent an awful lot of time here already", Gohan said as he kept an eye on Shin's movement.

The small Kai pressed his fingers together forming a steeple with his hands as he ponderously continued, "Are you saying that this started during your last escapade here?"

"Yeah, now let's get this over with. I'll knock you out then I'll go find some grub, "Gohan declared as he feebly lifted the sword once more. Shin narrowed his eyes but offered a small bow and said, "As you wish, Gohan, let's see how this plays out."

Before Gohan could move, Shin had seemingly teleported in front of him and already had an open palm buried in his gut. Spittle flew out of his mouth as Shin vanished and instantly landed a spin kick to his back. He slid along the ground a short distance digging a deep trench with his body, only coming to a stop so soon because of the weight of the Z sword.

Gohan hadn't even twitched when he felt a small foot press against his back and a small point of heat against the back of his head, Shin had him pinned and beaten. The Kai let the deadly ball of Ki disappear and removed his foot as he hefted the mighty sword with apparent ease. Shin twirled it and sunk the once again sharp blade in deep beside his head before stepping back entirely.

 _What the hell was that? I thought he was crippled or something the way he talked. That was incredible. How did he lift the sword so easily?_

"Do not assume me to be weak, Gohan. Kibito is the assistant for a reason. As for that other thought of yours, you would be correct. I am crippled though not in the sense that you seem to think," Shin ended softly, the dangerous feeling leaving the air.

Gohan slowly rolled over, listening to the cracks and pops as his body relaxed once more, and looked up at the Kai. Not ready to move just yet, he laid still and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shin looked away from him with a frown. Gohan waited until it seemed that the smaller man would not answer. Then Shin spoke, "I must admit that I've kept the story of Buu's first attack to myself for fear of frightening my only aid, but I believe it would be unfair to let you go any further without telling you. First, though, let's get you healed and then we shall find you some food. You can eat while I talk."

Even though he wanted to hear the story immediately, his stomach was hurting from lack of food for who knows how long, and his body was at its limits. Shin kneeled beside him with a dull glow emitting from his hands as Gohan's body began to restore itself.

"You Saiyans are interesting," Shin muttered almost to himself before continuing, "You're father was in a similar state when he was wounded, and when you pulled the sword out I noticed it as well. I can only assume that Vegeta is similar."

"What are you talking about?", Gohan asked puzzled, his former attitude nearly gone as he was being healed.

Shin shifted his gaze to meet Gohan's eyes briefly before refocusing on the task at hand as he spoke, "Your power actually surpasses your body. I believe that is the key to how your race has always adapted so quickly in tough situations. Frieza was a wild card, but the rest all falls in line. Vegeta should not have advanced fast enough to have survived under the Cold Empires, yet he did. Your father should have never gained enough strength to topple Nappa even with a year of training under King Kai, but he did. He then took on Frieza himself. Those were all massive jumps in power in very little time, but you are the prime example yourself.

In less than two years you went from a mere child who exhausted himself to merely wound a weak Saiyan to a child that went toe to toe with Frieza's second form, a feat that a vast majority would have found incredibly impressive. Then just a few short years later you achieved Super Saiyan. Then you toppled Cell just a few days afterward and achieved the second transformation, I know it was months thanks to the room of spirit and time but from the outside looking in it was more like days. Now, your power could rival that of your fathers at his max, but your body can not withstand using it."

Gohan nodded and sat up as he replied, "Trust me, I know. Thing is, the trigger for the next one isn't something that can be faked like the first transformation or the second. Dad and I tried. I have to transform at the moment it is needed, something I would rather avoid if possible since the cause is normally a world ending, if not universe ending, event."

Shin shook his head, "No, it's not that. If you were Vegeta with this sort of power you would have transformed. You are intentionally curbing your own power when you hit your limit. You were doing with the sword as well. You wreaked havoc on your body trying to be stronger without using more power. Why is that? Are you scared of your own power?"

"Nah, I'm just not ready to transform again, I guess. Besides, this next one doesn't sound too pleasant to go through. Now, let's find some food," Gohan stated hoping up.

Shin kept quiet but transported the two of them, and the still-recovering Kibito to the Grand Kai's to find a meal for the young warrior.

On Earth, Erasa was laying on a rare patch of ground that wasn't upturned with Videl next to her. Goku floated above them both with a patient smile that contrasted sharply with his focused gaze. The Saiyan clapped his hands and said, "Alright, girls, let's get back to it. You'll get it this time."

Quietly, he whispered to himself, "Hopefully."

The two friends climbed back to their feet and lowered into matching turtle stances. Twin yells started as the two pushed their power up only to be cut off by Piccolo landing in front of them. The two ceased their yelling at the Namek's dark stare. Overhead, Vegeta stared down as well.

"Oh, hello," the two said, nervous about their new audience.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing?", Vegeta demanded. Goku sighed, "I told you Vegeta, if you refuse to learn the fusion then I'll teach others. These two are already a good pair when they work together, once they are truly one being they'll be downright impressive."

"Goku, no disrespect but at best they'll match a Super Saiyan. While that is a good power level, it's not exactly the trophy it used to be," Piccolo added.

Goku wagged a finger at the two and spoke up, "In their base forms fused together, I would have to agree, but you're forgetting something. They know the Kaioken. They match a new Super Saiyan's power on their own with that technique, together, I'd expect that they'd brush along the lines of an ascended Saiyan. I'm not saying they could go toe to toe with an experienced one, but they could probably match Cell or maybe Gohan when he fought Cell. I don't care who we are fighting, that is a useful amount of firepower to have backing you up."

Piccolo nodded in agreeance but Vegeta was still fuming as he yelled, "And what about my son? Why the hell is he learning this ridiculous dance with your youngest?"

Goku fixed a calm stare on Vegeta as he answered, "Because this is going to be the worst fight we've ever been in, I know you feel that as well, Vegeta. I nearly lost Gohan so many times because I believed he was ready without actually being sure. I will not make the same mistake with Goten, and I don't want you to lose Trunks. I'm actually suggesting that they fight, Vegeta."

"Then why do they need to know this!", the prince spat out. Goku's nostrils flared as his own temper rose and he snapped, "Because when not if but when we finally die I want to know that all of our sons can defend themselves! The proof is there, we are not going to stay on top forever. Gohan is already ahead of us. Another year or two and we'll be trying to catch up, not keep up. These two girls, these humans, are better than any humans have ever been after just a couple of years. What do you think Goten and Trunks will be capable of? What about their kids? They might live for centuries, but eventually, another generation will surpass them and we will be long gone and in the grave by then. Do want them to be helpless?"

Vegeta was looking away, fuming. Piccolo hovered silently while watching the two rivals. Erasa and Videl were both trying desperately to turn invisible. Goku calmed himself and tried again, "I don't want them to have to fight, Vegeta. I don't want us to have to fight. I want them to be able to though if they need to. I don't want them to run after Buu, but…"

"But they are our sons. They'll be in the middle of it before we can blink, just like that first brat of yours," Vegeta said quietly with a small chuckle. The tension eased as the two reached an agreement. Vegeta looked down at the two and back at his rival and asked, "Would you like to know what I think?"

Goku blinked in surprise and nodded. Vegeta gestured towards the girls and said, "Get them in the proper stance. They are Gohan's students, not yours. They are using your preferred stance to be respectful, but they both have trained more in Gohan's altered version of the green man's stance. They aren't balanced and ready for their best potential."

Not waiting for a response, Vegeta turned and left the others staring after him. Goku looked over at Piccolo and said, "Wow, you really did help him get a handle on it, huh?"

Piccolo smirked and said, "Don't keep expecting miracles, Goku. I agree though, they are off balance just slightly. What do you two think for yourselves?"

The two looked at one another and Erasa spoke up, "I think we'd like to try it in Gohan's stance. We're sorry, Goku, we just didn't want to offend you."

Goku waved it off and said, "No big deal, I didn't train you. Heck, I'm just honored that Gohan even taught you this old stance. Now, let's give it one more go."

Deep underground, Babidi and Dabura stood on either side of a crystal ball watching the girls. Dabura cleared his throat and kneeled before the small wizard before saying, "Master Babidi, I would suggest that we make our move now while they are still weak."

"Why would we need to worry about that, eh, Dabura? Are you forgetting just how powerful Majin Buu is supposed to be? He brought the Kai's to their knees under my predecessor's leadership and under mine he will finish the job, or do you doubt me, Demon King," the small wizard ended mockingly.

Dabura's face stayed passive but the quiver in his voice belayed his nerves as he spoke, "Not at all, my lord, I have nothing but faith in you. It is Majin Buu that I doubt. You said it yourself, Buu is supposed to be strong, but it has been millennia since he was sealed away. Legends that old have a tendency to become overly grand. I think it is only best that we act now while victory is still assured so that Buu can be properly appraised by you for yourself."

Babidi looked at the ball as he asked, "What is your reasoning that these pests are still weakened? Vegeta has successfully held his own against me to the point that it was no longer worth holding onto his mind. This Goku, or Kakarot if you will, has seemed to regain his strength. No, I believe they are stronger now than ever before. So, please explain your reasoning."

Dabura pulled himself back to a respectable height as he tried to thoroughly explain, "If they were truly at their strongest then the boy would not be missing. You said the only reasons you wouldn't be able to see him is if he was dead or the Supreme Kai had taken him in under his own protection. I do not believe that luck smiled on us and killed him so I believe he is training even as we speak. Vegeta was once a mighty warrior, but thanks to months of uselessness he has not advanced much. I believe that I could at least hold him off on my own if not match him outright.

Goku, well, he is mighty, but he is weak as well. He cares too much, and we can use that. He seems to be overly fond of these young girls, the black-haired woman, the blue-haired scientist, and the small bald man. I would suggest using these people against him. We will not catch him by surprise again, but we might be able to make him hold off if we have enough hostages. The rest, well, they will be too busy handling the rest of your forces to hinder Buu as he targets them as you see fit."

Babidi nodded slowly, "I see...Dabura, first of all, if you ever presume to advise me again then you better remain bowed. Second of all, go and ready. I will instruct the rest of the men."

The demon gave a final bow before striding towards a side hatch only for Babidi to speak once more, "Oh, and Dabura, if I were you then I would not hold back for a moment. If think that I will teleport you out again then you're wrong. We are going all in tomorrow, win or lose."

With the devil gone, Babidi placed both hands on the crystal ball as Vegeta flew off from the others and closed his eyes. His consciousness spread throughout his ship to overcome the beings who were awaiting his every order.

On the surface, two teenage girls were leaning towards one another with fingertips touching, both cloaked in purples auras. A bright flash went out, forcing Goku and Piccolo to shield their eyes as the two fused into one. The Saiyan and Namek waited patiently as they felt the new power standing in front of them as the light died down.

Goku squinted trying to see as the power reading leveled out, awfully low. The light and dust faded to reveal a small, petite fighter standing with one hand resting on her hip as the other pinched the slim-fitting black top with gold piping between her fingers. Short hair, cut to Erasa's style and as black as Videl's, barely brushed her shoulders. Her jaw was firmly set, much like her pony-tail bearing half, but the blue eyes held a playful twinkle, that resembled more Erasa.

"So, how do I look?", the combined voices asked. Goku scratched his head so Piccolo answered, "You look like Erasa and Videl got smacked together, big surprise. Now, what do we call you?"

"Versa," the newly named girl stated, bored. Goku raised a hand and spoke, "Not to offend you but a couple of questions. First, why aren't you in Kaioken?"

"No idea, but I feel like I am so let's just carry forward already," Versa rushed out. Goku blinked but just asked his second question, "Okay, well, why don't you seem more, you know, excited?"

Versa frowned and said, "Because this is boring. I didn't go through all this just to talk. I want to train."

Goku and Piccolo looked at one another and reached an understanding. Piccolo gestured towards the old training grounds and said, "Then be our guest, show us what you can do."

Back in Other World, Gohan was sitting and eating as the Supreme Kai told his story. The little Kai was glad to have the Saiyan to preoccupied to interrupt as he slowly recounted his past, "I have fought Buu before, but you knew that much already. What you didn't know was that I did not cower and hide as my comrades feel around as I make everyone believe. No, I was fighting alongside them.

When Buu attacked me he tried to do to me the same that he had to the others, he tried to absorb me. The greatest power of Buu is not his immense strength or speed or overall endurance. His greatest power is the ability to absorb people. I am not talking about the basic ability that Cell possessed. That little science experiment could only absorb their physical power. Buu can assimilate unique abilities and techniques into his very being.

This is what he did to the rest of the Supremes and the Grand Supreme. It is also the only reason I am alive. The Grand Supreme that I served under was a wondrous man. What he lacked in physical power, he made up for in intellect and powers of creations. The main power of most Kais. He maintained enough of his own individuality that he interrupted the absorption process, making Buu's body reject me as he asserted his own personality. This did two things.

The first, and most important thing is that it gave Buu a sense of individualism. That made him a wild card for Bibidi, the original creator of Buu. It also reduced his power enough for myself and the lesser Kais to seal him away. Of course, Bibidi escaped but we caught him. Unfortunately, he created four clones of himself, three of which slipped up and revealed themselves to me. The fourth one is Babidi, the wizard who has been giving you such a hard time. All of this is nothing too new to you though. The second point is though.

You see when the process was interrupted it damaged me in a different way. It was not a physical wound. It damaged my ability to produce my own Ki. This is why I do not leave Otherworld even though I could've come to Earth several months ago. The threat of Babidi killing me and preventing you lot from my knowledge was too great. I can not power-up or 'recharge' if you would on my own. I need the healing qualities of this place or Kibito to restore my power. This is why he is never too far from me."

Gohan had stopped eating and was staring at the small man. Swallowing his mouthful of food, he asked, "So, when you healed me earlier, that was a risk for you?"

Shin shook his head, "No, because we were in Other world. Had we been on Earth, well, things would've been considerably worse. Now do you see why I worry about you not healing here? Even my wound lets me heal here. If you can not rest in the healthiest place in existence then I fear that this battle might prove even harder than I thought."

"Why?" Gohan asked. Shin waved a hand through the air and conjured an image of Babidi as he explained, "This worm could easily overpower anything I could do in the realm of the living that might help you, but here he would powerless next to me. That means that Buu would have no one to command him. I was hoping to teleport us all here so that you could fight Buu while Kibito and I kept Babidi busy. You would still run a large risk of dying, but the odds would be severly reduced. If this place has no affect on you then I fear this plan is next to useless. I could still keep Babidi busy, but if you fell then every Kai, every soul, all of existence would be at his whim the moment you fell."

Gohan leaned back, downing another bowl of stew before droppering the bowl and saying, "Well, I guess I'll just have to fight on Earth which means we need to get back to training. Get ready to heal a lot more because this time, we're moving at my pace."

Shin smiled and quietly said, "Nothing keeps you Earthlings down for long, whether your Humans or Saiyans, it would seem. Nevertheless, I look forward to seeing how hard it is to keep pace with you."


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 69

" _Better get ready, Lad,"_ an aged voice echoed in Gohan's ears as he brought the sword down on Kibito's collarbone with one hand and launched a blast at Shin with the other. The young fighter paused and looked around as he asked, "Shin, I thought you said that no one else would be here?"

The purple diety scowled but nodded as he answered, "That's right."

"Then who just told me to get ready? They sounded ancient," Gohan insisted. Both of the Kais merely stared at him before Shin came to his senses once again and said, "I don't know, but let's humor your phantom voice."

The trio floated down to stand over a pool of water that quickly darkened before showing the Earth. Shin controlled the image with gestures as he went through the Earth's defenders. It was still early morning and most everyone was still slumbering peacefully. Everything was at peace.

"I don't get it," Gohan muttered. Shin pursed his lips but could not offer any explanation as to what exactly Gohan had experienced. At last, the purple man said, "Try asking it to explain."

Gohan shrugged and looked up into the air and asked, "Excuse me, could you explain what I'm getting ready for?"

" _Are those ears just for show? I said get ready! Majin Buu comes today",_ the voice answered. Gohan looked at the other two only to find them still waiting. He asked hesitantly, "Y'all didn't hear him, did you?"

Kibito shook his head and said, "No, what is it?"

"Buu's coming, today," Gohan whispered almost to himself. Kibito scoffed but Shin merely nodded and said, "Okay then, whether this is true or not, you will not be focused today, so we will go on the assumption that this is indeed true. We have just a few things to set in order for you first."

Kibito laid a hand on his chest and instantly replaced his clothes with fresh black Gi bottoms, boots, and wristbands, but instead of his usual grey top, he found himself in a crimson colored shirt that clung to his form. He rolled his shoulders in the tight sleeveless shirt and nodded as he said, "You know, I've never liked shirts like this, but this thing is comfy."

"It is not about comfort, Gohan, your old shirt is too easy to grab and it offered no real protection. We minimized that now, this one is more like armor than clothing but much more comfortable as you noticed. Same with your boots, the old ones had a bad habit of falling apart at the bottom first making you lose traction and speed. Now I have two more gifts for you," Shin said.

As he finished speaking, he snatched a bundle of fabric out of the air from where it had materialized. Unfurling the wad revealed a cloak in mottled shades of grey with golden symbols stitched along the edges and a redwood sheath that had been wrapped up in the middle with similar symbols burned into its length. Handing first over to Kibito to hold, Shin floated up to eye level with Gohan and flourished the cloak around to settle on the fighter's broad shoulders.

Gohan looked down at himself in curiosity as he thumbed the fabric and the symbols. Shin spoke once more, "It is the language of the Kais'. It offers no practical use but think of it as an honorary token of recognition. It will hold up as well as the clothes that you have been given and if it is ever destroyed then merely go to Earth's lookout and get it once more from the back Kami's throne."

Taking the sheath from his assistant, Shin held it towards Gohan with both hands and said, "This does have a practical use, however. It would be unlikely that you will always have need of the sword in battle, but I feel like letting it just stick out of the dirt would be useless. So, with this, you can keep the sword at the ready."

Gohan bowed deeply from the waist before taking the gift and sliding his sword home in its sheath. Shin cleared his throat and said, "Just a few more moments of your time, please. I should also tell you that should you fall, that sheath will teleport that sword back here. We can not risk such a weapon falling into the wrong hands, I'm sure you understand. Finally, I hope that Majin Buu is not returning today, but I am not so foolish as to ignore a possible warning. If he does indeed rise then know that myself and all of the Kais will be cheering you on. If there seems to be something I can do then please have faith in me to handle it."

Gohan grinned and nodded, "Sounds good, now let's get me home."

Gohan felt the strange sensation of Shin's teleportation technique take hold of him. Before he could blink, he was standing in his kitchen once again as the morning light shined through the windows. The alarm on the coffee pot was ringing as it signaled that it had finished its automatic brew. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as Erasa made her way to the kitchen.

Thanks to his recent time with the two Kais pushing him to his limits, he heard the soft hitch to her breathe as her feet missed a beat on the third to last step. He heard both feet land solidly at the bottom as she skipped the last two steps entirely and hurried into the kitchen. Without pausing to check or paying any mind to the still beeping machine, she was hanging in the air with from his neck.

"Hey there, Ras. I guess it's been a while," Gohan greeted her softly. She slowly dropped back to her toes but kept ahold of his shoulders as she smiled and sniffed before saying, "You were gone for over two months. Please tell me that it was worth it."

Gohan grimaced as it seemed time to talk already but honestly, "I sure hope so because I think we may find out today."

Erasa's blue eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly and she stuttered out, "You mean, the fight will be today? Are we strong enough? What if we aren't?"

"Erasa," Gohan gripped her upper arms and continued, "Stop working yourself up, we have to stay calm. First thing first, has anyone made any sort of plan?"

Erasa nodded. Gohan grinned and said, "Great, then let's hear it."

Erasa opened her mouth but was cut off by a sickly chuckle reverberating through the air followed by the wheezing voice of Babidi, "Oh, my dear Gohan, it is much too late to worry about making plans, for how can you plan for an entire planet?"

Every person on Earth and each Kai in otherworld focused on the small planet paused as the small wizard held their attention.

A small cough and Babidi continued, "Earthlings and Kais, be still and listen to the voice of the great Wizard Babidi. Look, all you want to, you won't find me. I'm in your head. I'm in the walls. I'm in the very air. There will be no escape for any of you.

For nearly two years on this planet, the people that you have accepted as your heroes have been unable to stop me. You all recall the events I am speaking of. The havoc they have caused in West City alone fighting my men has been awful. Pile on the small towns, farms, villages, and other clusters of people that they have inadvertently destroyed in the process is just a testament to the effort they have put forth. You see, I am alive today not because of their carelessness but because of the simple truth that I am superior, and today Earth will be the first to bear witness to my full might.

I am but moments away from flipping the proverbial switch and unleashing the most fearsome terror ever known upon all of you. It will destroy you, and when it has grown bored of preying upon you and decimating your cities it will destroy your planet. Then, oh great Kais, it will be coming for you once again. From this day forth, the universe will once again remember the name Majin Buu."

" _You're not ready, boy,"_ the mysterious voice said simply before fading away once more. Gohan's eyes narrowed as he grabbed ahold of Erasa and asked, "Where were you supposed to be when the attack happened?"

"With Videl in Satan City," She stammered. Gohan nodded and located Videl. Popping into existence beside his other pupil, he focused on her and Seventeen as he said, "Grab on."

The group appeared over Satan city atop a skyscraper as the effects of chaos were already visible. Streets were backed up and sirens could be heard as well as screams and gunfire. Thin trails of smoke were just starting to rise across the city as looting broke out. Gohan looked his two students and frowned but carried on nevertheless, "Do not get caught off guard. Babidi will want you to focus on this mess, but his men are still the real threat as much as we may hate it. Now, Seventeen, where are you supposed to be?"

"I got put on cavalry duty, seriously," the android pulled up a beat-up green scouter and showed it off as he finished, "Bulma got me all fixed up and everything. I've got to say, this thing works a lot better than Gero's piece of shit."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, great, then go take up a position somewhere."

Seventeen gave a dramatic salute and kicked off into the air. Gohan heaved a sigh and focused on the others. _Vegeta is hanging over west City. Piccolo has East city. Krillen is at South city so Eighteen is probably with him. Yamcha must be keeping his power low. Tien is at North City. Dad is hanging over the Island City. That's all major hubs covered, but all the little places are wide open. We'll just have to hope that they focus on us first. Now, where's Buu?_

 _If I was a psychotic wizard hellbent on sending a message where would I attack? Obviously somewhere that all parties see as important. That means all of us, all the humans, and the Kais. Big cities are covered so where else? The Budokai Arena? Nah, most people hardly care about martial arts every day. Banks? What the hell does a Kai need money for? Come on, Gohan, think dammit!_

 _Where is somewhere that is important to everyone? It has to be somewhere that even people who don't agree with it know that shaped everything. Church? No...no, but maybe, yes in a way._

Gohan put two fingers to his forehead again and appeared on the Lookout next to Dende. The green guardian looked over at him and smiled as he greeted the tall Saiyan, "Hey, Gohan, I was wondering if you'd come here. A part of me really hoped you wouldn't."

"Why's that?" Gohan asked surprised that the Namekian expected him. Dende laughed, "Because Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo also thought that this place would be a target. If all four of you agree then it definitely will be."

"Ah, don't tell me you're scared? You watched us fight Frieza when we were little," Gohan tried to lift his friend up. Dende rested on his staff and sighed, "Yeah, but then it was just me that wasn't a fighter."

Seeing Gohan's surprised face, Dende explained, "Where do think everyone went to hide at? Capsule Corps and your house are nice and all, but they aren't a giant floating fortress. All the non-fighters are up here. If you came here then that means they aren't any safer."

Gohan forced his jaw to unclench and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll push every single threat back from this place."

"I know," Dende said confidently. Gohan barely heard him as the strange voice spoke, " _Don't go making promises that you don't know you can keep. I could help you though."_

"How?", Gohan silently whispered hoping Dende didn't hear him talking to himself. The strange voice said, " _Go into the Hyperbolic time chamber and snap this o…"_

Gohan was forced to ignore the last part as his senses flared up as strange powers flared up all across the planet with several that reached disturbingly high, and some that were eerily familiar. Whatever his strange inner voice had to say would have to wait.

He gripped the sword strapped to his back as a hulking form materialized in front of him with large horns atop his head, a black cape flapping behind, and the Majin mark on his forehead. King Cold had apparently been given a second chance by the wizard as well. Gohan grinned as he stretched his senses out for the rest of his family to sense only Frieza.

"So, Babidi could snatch old cooler from death's door once, eh?", Gohan mocked. Cold's face was pulled tight with fury as he leveled out his temper and said, "You killed my son and grandson. While I always expected to clean up Frieza's messes, Cooler was a worthy heir."

"Is that because he was better than you?" Gohan mocked. Cold tisked and corrected him, "He was not better than me, ape. When a king becomes weaker than his own offspring he loses his crown. Cooler never once bested me despite his best attempt. That little bastard caught me off guard last time. Had I known that Frieza was telling the truth about the power of a Saiyan then I would've come to this planet at full power instead of sparing Frieza's pathetic pride."

"Wait," Gohan interrupted, "Full power?"

"Did you really think Cooler discovered his strongest form on his own? Oh no, my eldest was always more of a thinker than a fighter, but he was smart enough to realize that I could make him strong. Alas, he never fully mastered it. Trust me, the Getti Star would've been near useless to him if he had. Now, let me show, little monkey," Cold's voice became muffled as his power skyrocketed and his body shifted and compacted.

In no time, a purple and white version of Cooler's final form stood across from Gohan. _He's stronger than Cell. He's stronger than Dabura._

Gohan smirked, "This is great, I needed to test my limits before Buu, anyway."

"Try to topple me, Saiyan," Cold said casually. Gohan sank into his stance and said, "The name's Gohan."

Far from the floating palace, Vegeta was grinning maniacally as he stared at the slender lizard in front of him, branded as a Majin like a slave. His voice was nearly trembling with excitement as he said, "Oh, this is just too good. Now, I finally get my chance for sweet revenge and trust me, I won't be merciful or make it quick, Frieza."

"That's Lord Frieza, degenerate monkey," Frieza mocked. Vegeta's pulse quickened as his face threatened to rip from his grin and declared, "Did that feel good to say? Did you miss calling me a monkey? Good, enjoy it, savor it even, because I will carve my name on your beating heart!"

Floating above a series of heavily populated islands, Son Goku was worried for the first time about his soul as he stared down Cell, the monster that had caused him to make the worst mistakes of his life. Cell, to his credit, was pointedly ignoring the seething warrior as he inspected his clawed nails.

"No grand speeches this time? You're not going to try to make me see the error of my ways?", the biological weapon mocked. Goku answered, "No."

Cell paused at the tone but brushed it off, "Well, that's a relief…"

"I'm just going to kill you," Goku said softly, starting to understand his son's view even if he didn't agree. Cell stayed silent and slowly shifted to defend himself.

In the Southern hemisphere, Krillin and Eighteen stood back to back in the middle of the South City Square as five Cell juniors circled them on the ground and in the air. Krillin dry swallowed and said, "Hey, babe, remember our vowels?"

"Of course I do, Krillin," Eighteen snapped. Krillin chuckled and joked, "Well, I bet you never thought that the 'till death do us part' bit would turn into this."

The android turned warrior mother had to smile at her husband's attempt to be brave as they waited for an opening to start the fight.

In Satan City, Erasa and Videl had just finished putting out a car fire that was close to blowing up when a small ball of energy whizzed past them and doomed the entire cluster of vehicles and civilians to a fiery explosion. The two spun to see a blue and green-skinned beauty with long reddish-orange hair floating with a hand on her hip and two miniature, blue Cells zipping around her.

"Sorry about that, kids do the damnedest things, right?", Zangya asked innocently to the Cell Juniors delight.

The two humans tried to block out the sounds of crackling flames and the smells of scorched metal, hot asphalt and burned flesh. Erasa grabbed her best friend's arm to stop her from rushing to avenging the city she had grown up playing hero in.

"Let go of me, Erasa!", Videl begged. Erasa forcefully held on tighter and said, "On your own, you'll just be another corpse along with me, but together we can fix this."

"Awh, that's so sweet, but truth talk, I'm not letting you two lovelies do that little fusion thing. Kill them," Zangya ordered.

Seventeen floated above the eastern mountains just a few miles from Gohan's home. Wires of red energy wrapped around him from a small man off to his side while a much larger blue-green man seemed to limber up. The two seemed to be giving each other a pep-talk.

"Good job, Bujin, as always," Bido complimented as he stretched his shoulders out. Bujin shrugged and said, "Please, he was going so slow that it was child's play. Besides, you'll be the one to do him in. Think you can settle it before Zangya is finished?"

"Oh, you want to go watch that, huh? I can't say I blame you, she is something once she gets going. Course those little creeps are with her," Bido joked.

"I hate to interrupt but could we hurry this along? I like my apocalypses to be efficient," Seventeen interrupted.

"What's the hurry? You're just going to die," Bujin queried. Seventeen shrugged and broke the thin red wires as he replied, "While that may be, I assure you that it won't be to either of you."

At the bottom of the lookout, two little boys poked their dust-covered heads out of a window and checked for watching eyes. With the coast clear, Goten and Trunks leaped out and took off with their powers suppressed.

"Okay, so you go watch your dad and I'll watch mine. We'll meet back at the Lookout, and whoever's dad gets finished first gets to eat the other's food next time you come over, deal?" Trunks asked.

Goten nodded happily and shook on it. As they turned away from each other, a hand grabbed the backs of their shirts and launched them to the ground. Goten landed on his feet while Trunks crashed to the ground. Landing with a light tap of his feet and crossed arms showing his muscles, a blue-green skinned swordsman landed in front of them.

"So, you're the brother of Gohan, and you, you look a lot like that swordsman I fought last time," He said. Trunks stood up rubbing his head and demanded, "Well, who are you? Must not be too important since I've never heard of you."

"The names Kogu," he said as he flicked the sword from his waist and readied himself, "And I won't be underestimating Saiyan half-breeds again, children or not."

To the East, Piccolo was readying himself to square off against the Herra leader, Bojack. The pirate stood transformed and ready.

"You really want to try this again, Namek? Didn't end so well for you last time and I wasn't even transformed," Bojack reminded him. Piccolo itched to remove his cape and turban but refuse to resort to that so early. Instead, he replied, "It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is killing you. If I don't then you'll go straight for Gohan, and that is something I simply can not allow."

"Don't tell me the little brat is dealing with too much, why that just breaks my heart. At least, it would if the bastard hadn't of incinerated me! He didn't even make that freak Cell into a laughing stock like me. My own men don't even fear me now!", Bojack roared.

The nervousness was gone as Piccolo grinned with his fangs and said, "Yet you think you could hold your own against Gohan now? Please, you should be honored that you're even worth my time."

Far to the snow-covered tundra that was North City, Tien and Chiaotzu did not have an enemy to banter and trade words with. Instead, there was a growing hole in the center of the city and all sources of light disappearing around it, including the energy that they used to catch a glimpse of the great green beast hunkered under the ground.

Slowly, the sun peeked out from behind a thick cloud and the beast let out a roar and leaped from his underground shelter. All three of Tien's eyes shoot open as he realized too late what the beast was waiting for.

Without another thought, he flung himself after Yakkon, the devourer of light and yelled, "Chiaotzu, do something!"

 _A/N: Just wanted to answer a few questions before they could be asked. This will not be one in any particular order other than Tien's fight will obviously be featured in the next fight along with others. I felt like if Babidi could salvage Cooler's body and soul than others that died on Earth would not be out of the question for him. I truly do believe that while King Cold was not stronger than Cooler, he should've been. You do not stay king by being weaker. Also, no, this does not mean that all of these fights will have to be taken care of before Buu comes out. Certain pairings are quite apparently mismatched so that certain characters will be free to engage Buu when he arrives, Dabura, Babidi, and other important roles. Besides, I showcased everyone mentioned in this chapter training throughout the story so I have no intention of making them take a back seat and only provide dialogue about how amazing their comrades are or how terrifying their enemy is. Finally, I am sorry for the delay on this chapter, I am one of those people that after the holiday's everything just kind of goes downhill due being stretched thin mentally. I am now back to being isolatedase I prefer and ready to go once more. I hope you enjoyed and if not then I'm sorry._


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 70

Chiaotzu panicked and did the only thing he could think of, throwing both arms over and down the albino man hit the light-hungry beast with a wall of physic energy straight back into the sewer system. Tien was quick to change course and angled straight for the surprised beast with a mighty yell. Expecting the large creature to be slow, the triclops nearly missed the razor-edged claws closing in on him.

Pulling up, he winced as a single claw ripped through his pant leg, leaving a long gash down his calf. He had no time to appraise his wound or the situation as Yakon was readying to jump back in sight of the Sun once more. Options were further limited by the multitudes of citizens still fleeing.

Here was an elderly couple trying to run despite his cane and her hobble. There was a lone woman carrying a toddler. Cars crashed or stuck in gridlock trapped hundreds in sight. Then there were the others. The ones that couldn't be seen but still sensed. The ones huddled in basements of nearby buildings. The ones who refused to up and leave. Even a few unfortunate souls who had been trapped underground as the beast tore through the Earth.

Tien grit his teeth and intercepted the monster once more, earning more wounds, and buying a little more time. A stone's throw away, Chiaotzu did as best he could with everything going on. With his hands flying through the air, he looked like a mad man, but to Tien, he looked like his only chance to keep everything controlled.

Chiaotzu's mental state was stretched thin as he used his mind to stop falling debris feet, and sometimes inches, from innocent victims. Spotting a couple of stray dogs barking madly in a dead-end alley blocked by a crashed car, he lifted them to safety. A quick check of an abandoned stroller to verify that it was empty. Moving entire walls and small buildings around Tien and Yakon to block off direct sight, and access, to the Sun. The psychic was nearly at his limit.

Tien was not fairing much better. Every hit he took was Yakon's full power while his own attacks were vastly restrained. A massive green beast crashing through a building or crowded street would only cause more harm. He couldn't use his energy to simply destroy the thing. He was not a Saiyan that could spare the energy when he might need it later or else he would just overload him.

Things were desperate, and Tien was willing to be desperate. Flipping around an attack, he flew above Yakon and buried his knee into the creature's large back, driving and pushing him straight down. Closing in on the ground, he yelled at the few people still lingering, "Run away! Get out of here!"

Chiaotzu sent a weak wave to send the crowd tumbling away, bruised but safe. Just as the area was clear did they make contact and crash straight through the ground into a pit. Tien kept pushing down, keeping Yakon pinned, as he yelled, "Chiaotzu! Bury us!"

The small emperor hesitated as he heard his friend's request for him to bury him. Tien yelled again. Chiaotzu pushed his doubt aside, trusting his friend, and gathered the rest of his mental might.

Vacant buildings, empty cars, piles of debris, ripped up asphalt, street lights, and anything that he could gather was crushed together over the top of the pit before being abruptly slammed down. The ensuing crash shook the ground and caused a boom that even Chiaotzu felt high in the air. Not knowing what the plan was but having faith in his friend, he continued to compact the rubble. Tighter and tighter, the heaping pile was soon compressed below the lip of dirt at the top of the crater.

Then Chiaotzu spotted a broken and bloodied form laying on the ground only feet away from the crater. Before he could fly over, the form was staggering to its feet and clutching its head before slowing floating upwards.

Tien hung over the pile of rubble looking a ragdoll that had been run through the wringer, but he was alive, breathing, and holding his hands out in a very familiar fashion to the emperor. Before Chiaotzu could protest, he let loose a cry and yelled, "Tri-Beam, Ha!"

A concussive blast hit the rubble square in the center where Yakon would be buried and blew straight through to the bottom. Another and another followed. Soon the pile of rubble was gone and a pile of green and red mush lay at the bottom. Tien finally nodded in exhaustion before his body gave out sending towards the ground once more.

Chiaotzu was quick to catch the man and look him over. He couldn't help but suck in a gasp as he saw the damage he had done to his own friend, who was starting to come to once more. The bald warrior craned his head and looked at the smaller man with a wry smirk.

"Couldn't let the bastard see it coming, or else he would eat it. Just like Goku," ending with his explanation half delirious, his eyes slid shut as his body forced him to rest. Chiaotzu smiled and patted the muscled arm laid out nearest him in camaraderie.

"We're getting too old for all of this, Tien," he said quietly. He knew that the battle was still raging elsewhere, but he also knew that right now, they would only be in the way. He grinned once more and said, "You're going to be angry when you find out we slept through the fun part. Especially since that guy was one of the weaker ones."

Still chuckling, he leaned back against the abandoned vehicle near them and promptly fell into a deep and exhausted sleep.

Far away and deep underground, Babidi looked towards a large veiny orb bearing a near cancerous look. He idly chatted with it and said, "Would you look at that Buu? The Earthlings managed to defeat Yakon. Alas, there had to be some failures I suppose. It doesn't matter, win or lose you are ready to be let out. Those Saiyans do concern me though. I'd rather them be a bit more tuckered out."

He focused on the crystal ball again before chuckling at an imagined response and replying, "That's right Buu, Vegeta will regret his choices. As will that brat, Gohan. Oh, he could've been great as a Majin, but he refused and that must be punished. Then we have Dabura, he's been entirely too cheeky recently. What do you say? Should we liven things up?"

A pause and another cackle, "Oh yes, of course, you are better than Dabura, you are Majin Buu after all. Decades, nay, centuries, Buu, that is how long I have sought to bring you back. To return you to your glory. We were gods, Buu! Now, look at us. You, a deformed prisoner of the Kai's, and me, a pathetic clone of a once great wizard."

In the west, the Saiyan Prince was getting sweet revenge on the tyrannical lizard who had ruined and ruled his youth. His hair burned gold and his clothes already had several dark splotches of the former slave driver's blood. His pace was nearly leisurely as he approached the snarling Frieza.

Vegeta's maniacal smirk was still in place as he slowly stripped the gloves from his hands, pulling on a finger at a time. Tossing the white battle gloves aside, he stretched his fingers and pointed at the lizard with glee as he said, "I owe you my appreciation, Frieza. The knowledge of your death was like a bite of rotten meat to a starved man. So delicious yet so awful."

"Poor, Vegeta, did you want to be the one to do the deed? Well, why waste time talking now when you could achieve your dreams?," Frieza baited.

"Oh, and give you a quick death, you mean? I think not," Vegeta breathed in slowly, relishing in the feeling before continuing, "I'm a changed man. I have a family, a purpose, even people that I would consider friends. I protect this planet, even care for it's pathetic inhabitants to an extent, but there's still that little voice screaming for your blood on my bare hands."

"You used to complain so about my monologues," Frieza groaned. Vegeta's smile vanished momently as he knocked his opponent away once more.

"Not that it will help you much, but you might want to shut up. Kakarot is not here to give you a third chance nor is he here to rob me of this joy," The Prince growled.

Leaning away from a sloppy, rage-fueled punch, Vegeta grabbed the thick white tail in a crushing grip. He dug his fingers in, relishing in the minuscule pops as the bones broke and cracked, and yanked Frieza around on the impromptu leash. A chuckle escaped him as he wrapped the end of the tail around his fist, regardless of Frieza's protests, and planted a boot firmly above it.

"When I was little, you did this very thing to me, do you remember? You said, 'Remember, Vegeta, you have done nothing wrong, but if you ever think of being a bad monkey I want you to remember this pain.' Well, I certainly remembered it, and now I would like to share that experience," The flame-haired man crowed triumphantly.

Far above the planet, Gohan studied Cold's expression as his son's power spiked high in pain before falling back down in submission. The young Saiyan let out a low whistle and said, "I've got to hand it to you, that's just, well..cold."

The eldest tyrant rolled his eyes and said, "Honestly, that was the best you had? I suppose I shouldn't expect too much from a Saiyan."

Gohan shrugged and grumbled, "I'll be sure to think of a better one before I kill you then."

"I do hope so," Cold replied before changing topics, "Now, let's focus on the important part of our days. After all, Vegeta and Frieza have always had a rather, what would be the best word…personal, yes personal, hatred for each other. It really is no concern of ours or anyone else for that matter."

"You're not the least bit bothered by the fact that your son is more than likely being tortured to death?", Gohan asked. Cold let out a single, dry, amused grunt before saying, "Not in the slightest, he always was a little cretin. Honestly, if he wasn't my own offspring I would be rooting for Vegeta. Now, can we please get this started? I haven't gotten a chance to truly stretch my legs in years. Since your little bastard friend killed me before I could gather any semblance of power last time."

No further words were spoken as Gohan shrugged the cloak into a more open position and dropped into his own stance, forgoing the sword for the moment. King Cold let his arms hang lazily by his side. In the center of the Lookout, a group of heads was peering out from hiding to see the action with the exception of Dende who stood confidently in the middle of the doorway, fearless and calm.

Chichi looked at the calm green godling with a look of worry, but before she could say anything Bulma had come out of hiding and stood next to him. Chichi swallowed her own fear and stood next to the duo with a lump in her throat. Dende gave her a small smile and said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Chichi, this will be easy for Gohan."

Out on the platform, the two fighters vanished only to be replaced by the shifting blurs. Darting towards one another. For the briefest of moments, one would come to a standstill only to start moving again right away. Then the first telling blow came as Gohan crashed to the tiles with Cold still floating above.

The young warrior stood to his feet once more and grinned as he said, "Man, you are good. Cooler would never have lasted that long on his own."

Cold smirked and said, "Such an empty compliment."

"No, I meant it," Gohan said with a frown. Cold explained again, "It is empty and you know it. I am already in my last form, but you, you're not even tapped out in your first. We both know that you are merely buying time. Trying to figure out what's going on."

Gohan shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but you're not really trying either."

The lizard's eyes crinkled slightly as though he might be smiling behind his strange exoskeleton. Curling inwards slightly, Cold bunched his fist and made a final declaration, "Then let's end this silly game, Saiyan."

Gohan cocked his head sideways as he felt Cold's power grow. The focused power quickly surpassed Cooler's own, even when Babidi had strengthened him. Soon, it was nearing that of Cell's when Gohan was a boy, but it still showed no sign of topping off. Tiles lifted from the Lookout's floor and finally Cold ceased yelling and powering up, sending the levitating files slamming into place.

Gohan tisked and sank into his stance once more, a brief yell of his own sending his power upwards and his hair golden. The two fighters started once more. The blonde Saiyan found himself challenged, and surprised, by the tyrant's skill if not his power. Not making the same sloppy mistakes as his youngest, nor underestimating his opponent, it was easy to see exactly why King Cold had been such a feared being throughout galaxies.

Fist, fingernails, feet, knees, tail, and even the small spikes on the top of his head, the lizard used every part of him to press his attacks. Gohan grit his teeth and tore through every defense that popped up and dealt with every attack that came towards him, but never seemed to gain the upper hand any more than Cold could. Dredging up every lesson that he ever learned, he tried his best to win without resorting to sheer power.

He twisted and turned around incoming blows to finally an awkward but good opening. Flying straight forward, he used his momentum to bury his knee straight into the armored stomach quickly followed by an elbow to the spine. Pinned and stunned between the two blows, Cold couldn't react in time as a Gohan released him only to send a swift ax-kick into his back.

A large, red fist snaked from the side and slammed into his jaw, preventing him from pursuing his falling target. The stench of sulfur reached the nose of the young fighter as Dabura capitalized on his surprise teleported entrance. Another punch to the head and a kick to the ribs sent Gohan careening away, himself. He came to a stop horizontally before dropping his altitude to avoid a bright energy blast headed for him.

Cold was coming from below, forcing him to engage once more while Dabura closed in with a summoned sword in hand. Curses were flying from Gohan's lips as he let his power steadily climb higher, burning more power than he wanted to spend.

" _You have a sword as well, boy, and I would suggest using it!",_ the voice surprised him, causing Dabura's first swing to nearly hit, instead, it removed a large chunk of Gohan's long, unkempt hair. The second swing was intercepted as Gohan ripped the blade from its sheath and stopped the large, curved blade.

"Goor instincts," Dabura complimented before driving his own blade into Gohan's cross-guard and twisting, sending the legendary sword flying away and down at a rapid rate. Dabura smirked and said, "But it will take much more than instincts to beat me with a sword."

Gohan vanished from sight and reappeared directly beside Cold, who was thrown between the other two. With both of his enemies lined up, Gohan raised a hand a sent the red cone of Grand Smite to wash over them both. Neither power seemed to drop as the energy dissipated revealing the still intact forms of both of them behind a shield of energy like that of darkly tinted glass.

The devil dropped his shield and tisked before throwing the sword to the young warrior. As the weapon left the red man's hand it shifted to that of a large spear and sped up. Gohan twisted only to find a second headed for him followed by another. Cold wove between the incoming projectiles, engaging him up close and forcing him closer and closer to the demonic blades.

"That attack of yours is something else, but it's all quantity and no quality. You'll have to do better than that," Dabura mocked. The demon changed from spears to having two long chains with barbs dangling from each fist. Moving in closer but still well out of arms reach, he started to swing the clanking chains.

Every movement of Gohan's seemed to be hindered as the chains would snap out and catch his arms and legs as he tried to maintain. The small barbs tore through where his skin was exposed and left long tears on the cloak that had been given to him. Both arms were caught and snatched back letting Cold slam both fist down on top of his skull sending him sailing down only to be jerked to a stop by the restraints.

Gohan shook his head, trying to focus, only to feel a burning sensation straight through his belly. Forcing himself to look down, he saw a neat little hole burned clear through him. Feeling the pain but not fully comprehending what happened all he could do was gasp and grunt as another three holes were blasted through him.

The chains dropped him to the Lookout's floor as his hair went black and his eyes rolled back in his head momentarily. Screams could be heard from the palace, but Gohan had neither the time nor state of mind to figure out that it was his friends and family watching. He pushed to his hands and knees, hands slipping in the already growing pool of blood. Raising to his feet, his knees gave out and he crashed once more to the floor on his back this time.

Cold and Dabura both floated above him, mocking and laughing at him. With his brain addled from the blows, and his body weakening, he remembered that these people were just the grunts. He could not afford to lose here, he had someone bigger to fight. Raising a shaky hand, he heard Dabura laugh and say, "I thought I told you, that brutish attack of yours won't work on me. I'm much older and much better than you, boy."

Gohan didn't respond as he raised another hand up and cupped them. A grin filtered across his face as his hair shot straight out once more and turned gold and he chanted, "Ka. Me. Ha. Me. HA!"

A large blue beam flared from his hands and consumed Dabura entirely while catching Cold's right arm, leg, and half his tail. The devil's power vanished entirely while Cold's took a drastic plummet. Gohan chuckled and coughed as he rolled onto his hands and knees once more before staggering to his feet, coughing up blood and looking pale.

With a disgusted sneer, he shoved a finger into each of the holes through his stomach and sent through a tiny surge of power. The smell of seared meat wafted to his nostrils as his stomach threatened to revolt from the pain and smell of his own insides being cauterized.

"W..w..what w..was that?", Cold hissed. Gohan chuckled weakly between coughs and said, "That was old school, I'm saving my new stuff."

"Wretch," Cold spat, half in shock. Gohan lifted a hand and stared dumbly as he realized that nothing was happening. Cold let out a bark of laughter and said, "Well, isn't this a sight? I'm too destroyed to do much even with Babidi's help, and you don't have enough energy left to finish me off."

Gohan noticed the hesitant and fearful power levels hunkered in the palace watching and grimaced. Looking back at Cold, he made up his mind and said, "Haven't you learned by now? Saiyans always get the job done."

Before Cold could respond, Gohan had collapsed and wrapped his hands around his pale throat. He lifted him up and slammed him back down head first, over and over. At last, Cold's screams died away and the muffled sobs went away, finally, his power vanished entirely from Gohan's sensed.

The young Saiyan sat back on his hunches but ended up rolling entirely onto his back. His nerves were shot, his hands were soaked in blood, and his mother and little brother had witnessed it all. That was when he noticed the absent power levels.

Dende rushed forward with Bulma following behind and Chichi slowly trailing, the rest held back from the wounded and blood-soaked young man sprawled out on the formerly pristine tiles. Before the trio could reach him, Gohan was shakily regaining his feet. As Dende reached him, protesting, he wrapped bloody hand into Dende's white collar on his robes and labouriously asked, "Where are the boys?"

"The...the boys?", Dende repeated. Bulma was the first to understand as she snapped her head around and yelled back to Chichi and the others on behind her, "Where's Trunks and Goten?"

Chichi's eyes widened and Gohan's slid closed as he pried Dende away from his wounds. The young Namekian realized too late what his friend was doing to stop the two fingers from reaching his forehead, and then he was gone.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 71

Trunks leaped backward with a yelp as the Hera's sword made to cleave the two boys in half while Goten ducked inside of the attack. The months of being pummeled in Other World by the better fighters guided the black-haired child in his own assault. Trunks powered up, sending his own hair up in golden spikes, before jumping in to help his friend.

Kogu used the flat of his blade to parry the incoming fist and kicks aside, giving Goten bruised and sore knuckles while the more reckless Trunks fell back with cut arms and legs. Trunks glanced over at Goten and asked, "Uh, Goten, don't you think you should transform?"

A grin broke out on Goten's face as he answered, "Oh, I can't transform. Dad said it just wasn't time yet."

Trunks's eyes widened but any further reaction was cut off as Kogu leg hooked his torso and sent him spinning. Goten closed in once more only to be met with a similar fate as he dodged the sword only to get sucker punched to the ground. Both boys hurried to shoot back up and after their enemy.

Their combined might sent the swordsman back on the defensive. Goten's wider array of training let him dive in and weave around the attacks easily enough as he picked apart at Kugo's defense only to be forced back so that Trunks could swoop in and attack the opening. Their system was slowly but surely landing hits on the Hera but to no real avail.

His patience at their limit, Kugo finally struck back. He swung his sword from a distance with his energy pouring from the edge of the blade and launching towards the kids. Goten hurried gathered a ball of Ki in each hand and began to counter the waves of power, each stronger than the last. Catching on too late, Trunks went to copy his friend only for the next wave to take him by surprise, sending him crashing down, trailing smoke and the echo of pained cries.

"Trunks!", Goten cried, distracted and worried before the next blast sent the weaker child flying off. Landing in a loud, scrambling heap, Goten could only let out anguished cries as his chest blistered and seared from the raw wave of power. Out of sight, Trunks was in a similar condition as Kugo landed heavily on his back as he struggled to stand.

Forcing the stronger of the two kids to remained hunched over with one foot, Kugo steadied himself and raised his weapon execution style. Trunks pushed up with all the strength he had left. His screams of anger and pain, turned to cries for his friend, "Do something, Goten! Please!"

Goten, to his credit, was struggling to regain his own senses. The sound of Trunks's cries slowly broke through his foggy brain urging him on. Bunching his knees under him with his face barely raised off the ground, he spotted Kugo's arm steady as he had a clean cut at last. With a raw scream of determination, Goten shoved off with his knees and hands straight for his friend.

Losing altitude quicker than anticipated, he spread his arms out and wrapped them around Trunks instead of Kugo. Snatching his friend from under the crushing pressure of the Hera's boot, they tumbled to safety while Kugo stumbled forward. Trunks and Goten both lay panting on the ground, burned and frightened.

"What now, Trunks?", Goten mumbled as he staggered to his feet. Not hearing an answer, he started to look towards his friend only to grab his hand and throw them both out of the way of a another wave of energy that carved a trench in the ground. Trunks grimaced in pain but was otherwise unresponsive as Goten dropped his hand once again.

The young Son child gulped but squared up nonetheless as he said, "I got you, Trunks!". He balled his fists up and launched his power up with every dredge of Ki he could scrap together. Kugo snarled as the wind from the small child kicked up dirt, forcing him to take to the air to escape the incessant yelling and dirt storm.

The Hera yelled, "What the hell are you hoping to accomplish, you little shit, you ain't got enough in you to do anything when you weren't beat to hell!"

Goten's shoulder's drug in as his cries hitched up in volume as a new wave of pain wracked his body. His pain filled black eyes disappeared into total white. His black hair stood on end and what was left of his small orange Gi top tore apart in his own power. Whisp of gold began to fill his aura.

Kugo levelled his sword, realizing what was coming, and ready to end it. The man was taken by the surprise as Goten's raw power from his wild transformation kept him bay from attacking. Goten's screams kept up as his hair burned golden and his power sky rocketed, his long wait having paid off as his power shot that of his friend.

At last, his screams died down and his pupils returned in a startling blue-green. Kugo looked down at the transformed child and smirked as he clapped and said, "Impressive, boy, but it still isn't enough."

Launching forward with his sword drawn once more, the Hera clashed with the young child. Once again, Goten was on the defensive but his training evened the two out as he went toe to toe with the deadly swordsman. Less than a minute had ticked by when they seperated and landed apart. Kugo with his sword glowing with energy and Goten with his hands cupped and a blue ball of Ki nestled inside.

" . .Ha!", Goten mispronounced as he launched the small but deadly beam straight at Kugo. Intercepting the direct attack, Kugo's sword neatly parted the beam and left him unphased.

"It was a good run, but play time is over," Kugo declared as he approached. Goten's knees nearly gave out and his power dropped once more while he stumbled backwards, barely maintaining his new transformation, with a grin on his tired face.

Kugo cocked his head to the side and asked, "What the hell are you smiling for?"

"Cause you're in trouble," Goten muttered out contentedly. Before any further questions could be asked, Kugo realized the depth of the child's answer. A figure appeared directly in front of him, battered and with bloody fist but only more terrifying for it. Another figure was fast approaching and touched down soon after.

The two golden warriors stood blood soaked and terrifying as bioelectricity danced across their forms. Gohan, running on pure concern and anger, had one hand stretched out with a small red ball in the center of his palm. Beside him, Vegeta stood still fully powered and enraged with his own hand standing out with a large blue globe forming.

"Dammit," was all Kugo managed to spit out before the two Saiyans opened fire with twin roars. Goten's eyes had already rolled up in his head and he had dropped to the ground. Gohan and Vegeta both looked at one another and nodded as they gathered their respective family member.

"Who the hell got ahold of you?", Vegeta asked as he approached Gohan. The young man winced in remembrance and said, "I tried to conserve power against King Cold and Dubara, it cost me dearly but it cost them more. Who did you get ahold of? You look like you took some...liberities."

"Frieza," was all Vegeta answered as he allowed Gohan to clutch his shoulder and teleport them to Dende with the two unconscious but more than alive little boys. Nearly right away, both of the children were pried from the two as the mothers clutched onto their beaten children despite Vegeta and Gohan insisting that they were more exhausted than hurt with the only real wound being the burns across their chest.

Giving up on the predicament, Gohan nodded towards the open sky and said to Vegeta, "Let's get going, the others need help and I don't know how many more teleports I have in me."

The prince shook his hand, "Absolutely not, boy, if you out there now you'll only get yourself and others killed. I will assist the others. Believe it or not, there are other capable warriors then just yourself, now sit down, shut up, and get ready to fight Buu because I doubt we have much longer."

Before Gohan could protest, Vegeta lifted two fingers pointing towards Gohan. The young man squinted and asked, "Did you learn Instant Transmission?"

"Nope, this is even better," Vegeta said as he fired five golden horseshow shaped blast at the fatigued fighter. Soon, Gohan was pinned at both ankles, wrist, and neck to the tile floor as Vegeta grinned and said, "Now, you just wait like a good brat for the little Namek to heal you."

With a final shit eating grin, Vegeta took off.

Underground, Babidi cackled as he watched the maddness ensuing on Earth. Citzens were cowering, rioting, killing one another, and demanding peace. The defenders of Earth were stretched thin.

"Get ready, Buu, it's time to start waking up. Now is the time to strike!", He cried as he carassed the fleshy orb.

Floating high above a cluster of islands, Goku and Cell faced one another down. The lab grown warrior was jumpy as the Earth raised Saiyan let his power rally and spike higher and higher.

"Goku, I didn't take you for the type to seek revenge. Live and let live right? I mean, we both did die so this should really be considered a clean slate for us. A new fight, a new day, a…." Cell stopped talking as Goku burst into Super Saiyan Two without so much as a grunt.

Cell grit his teeth and said, "I see, well then, Goku, let's see if you're really capable of murdering me like you so boldly declare."

Before the green man could move, a fist was buried in his guts. His hacking and wheezing was cut short as Goku wrapped a muscled arm around his throat and flew straight down with him. Cell wiggled and fought desparately to break free but was only met with swift, powerful blows to his lower back as they descended, faster and faster.

Suddenly, Goku jerked to a stop while using all of the momentum to hurl Cell straight for the ground only feet away. A tremendous crash shook the ground, sending a plume of dirt high into the sky, but Goku paid it no mind. He cupped his hands to and began his charge.

Cell slowly stood, unseen to Goku's eyes but still monitored as his power level regulated from the damage he took. He cracked his neck and loudly said through the dirt, "That was surprisingly effective, Goku, but I do not intend on being dealt with so easily."

"Ha!", was the only response from directly behind him as a large blue blast hit him point blank. Cell fought hard and finally got twisted around to push back, slowling his ascent and getting a little space between him and the attack.

"Not this again!", Cell cried out. Cobbling together his own kamehameha, he fired it and drew to a stop as he fought to push Goku's back. Cell grimaced as he casually breather in the thin oxygen from the upper atmosphere.

"You think this is enough? I have no desire to self destruct again, and if your hoping to strangle me then just remember that I can breathe in space. All that power and you still can't get anything right, can you?", Cell mocked as he struggled, projecting his voice with his own energy, a rarely used but thoughtful feature of the late Dr. Gero.

Goku calmly kept his own attack up as he widened his hands and said, "I'm not worried about you hurting the Earth, Cell."

Goku's hair grew and slowly the beam widened. The air grew scorching hot on the nearby islands as it burned up the grass and smaller plants. Waves of heat rolled off of the ground and shallow pools of water steamed. The crashing ocean waves slowled to a stop before being pushed backwards by the force that Goku was pushing out all in the single-minded effort of destroying the one being that he saw as unsavable.

Miles above, Cell screamed in pain as his own power reached its limit. Much stronger than when young Gohan killed him, he was still no match for a Super Saiyan Three and the consuming wrath directed at him and him alone.

All around the Earth, beings capable of sensing power stopped their fights and looked towards the horizon at the rage filled power that was over whelming one of the two strongest forces that Babidi had set loose. Earthlings who had no way of sensing power still felt the repercussions as they instincts screamed at them to hide and try to survive.

At last, Goku cut his own attack when he was certain that every last particle of Cell was thoroughly destroyed. His attack and transformation took their toll as he winced and let the form drop, grateful that the price was only sore muscles and nothing worse.

Goku stopped his self health check as a massive power tickled his senses before flooding them. Suddenly his own display of power seemed less impressive as a bottomless Ki signature appeared from within the Earth. It caught the attention of all of the fighters, both defenders of Earth and Babidi's own minions. Dark, twisted, and ancient, this new power reeked of all thing evil.

Underground, Babidi cheered as the orb split open and a pink mist sprayed out. Soon the mist was congealing and taking form. Big and round, Buu came into existence but as his eyes opened, his power shifted. Still tremendous, it lost the deadly and choatic feel that it was immersed in. Instead, it resembled that of a super powered child, mischevious and uncaring, but not evil.

On the Lookout, Gohan finally looked at his friend as he healed him. His attention had been on Buu since it had appeared out of nowhere. Now, he noticed that Dende was no longer healing him and yet his body still ached.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but it's not helping you any further. I've poured everything I have into it, but I can't heal you the rest of the way. I'm…", Dende was cut off as Gohan yanked himself free of his restraints and stretched his aching body. He made a fist, testing his arm, and asked, "Well, I'm not going to drop dead now, am I?"

"Well, you shouldn't but…", Dende tried again only for Gohan to nod and say, "It'll have to do then. Goten, Trunks, come here."

The two revived little boys nervously approached the older fighter and stood with their heads bowed. Gohan rested a hand on each of their shoulders as he knelt to their level and said, "Hey, chin up, you two didn't mean to get all banged up like that. Besides, that guy was tough, you two did great, but I need you to stay here from now on. No running off, okay? No matter what happens, you can't follow after me. Am I clear, Goten, Trunks?"

"Yes, sir", the two replied at the same time. Gohan ruffled their hair once more before taking off with a nod to the others, avoiding a direct farewell to his teary-eyed mother. Flying low towards the forest, he retrieved his sword before heading for the power he felt far away. His father and Vegeta were both on their way as well in anticpation of the threat. Everyone else would have to manage on their own for just a while.

Gohan did a quick check of everyone as he flew, grimacing but feeling confident in his little group. The time to worry was past, it was time to take care of everything.

" _So, you finally remembered me, eh? Do you remember what I was saying?",_ the strange voice said once again. Gohan rolled his eyes as understanding dawned on him and he said, "You're the damn sword, I really am going crazy."

" _Don't sass me! Answer my question,"_ it demanded. Gohan nodded and said, "Something about the hyperbolic time chamber, but it really doesn't matter. We don't have any extra minutes to spare. So, either find a different way to be helpful or be quiet."

Nothing else was said and Gohan pushed on, wanting to get their at the same time as the others. His body still ached and his head was pounding, but his power was running full steam again and that was all he needed for now.

Landing on a rocky terrain, he was quickly joined by his father and Vegeta as they looked towards the ground where Babidi waited in hidding with his beast.

"You two look like hell. Do I need to do this by myself?", Vegeta mocked. Gohan grunted while Goku gave a simple answer of, "Let's just hope that this guy doesn't change back to whatever that was earlier. Gohan, you really do look bad, son. Is everything okay?"

Gohan nodded and waved them off saying, "Don't worry about it, let's just see what the big bad Buu looks like."

As he finished speaking, Buu's power appeared a few yards away along with Babidi. The wizard grinned from beside the large pink blob and said, "Oh, don't you worry about what he looks like, young Saiyan. No, be worried about yourself instead. Buu, kill these three, and have fun doing it."


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

 _A/N: Fair warning, this is not a happy chapter. Also, I had a review asking when I would update a story called Gohan Chakra Warrior or something along those lines, that is not my story._

Chapter 72

Each of the three Saiyans made the jump to the second level with Vegeta being the last thanks to the months of inactivity. The two fathers each sank down into their stances while Gohan drew the Z-sword from his back and held it steady. All three were stoned face and ready as Buu made a show of stretching and getting ready.

Dancing back and forth, the near gelatinous blob chanted, "Pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, ow!"

"This is a fucking mockery," Vegeta muttered a split second before Buu's arm extended out across the distance and sent him skidding. Goku kicked off and angled forward while Gohan swatted away the still extended arm and followed after.

Goku's elbow was slammed into the center of Buu's face while Gohan lodged the blade into his great belly. A muffled "ow" was the only response the two warriors received before Buu countered. A wide sweep of his pink arm freed Buu from Goku who was forced to retreat while Gohan ripped his sword free only to have the creature grab onto the blade and use it to lift him up and slam him back to the ground.

Vegeta had regained his feet and joined the fray as all three worked against Buu. A narrow swing of the Z-sword earned Gohan a scolding from Vegeta who immediately fell back to check on his golden spikes while yelling, "I swear, Brat if you chop my hair off then my head had better be attached! It just regrew from that fucking demon!"

"You care more about your damn hair than any woman I've ever met!", Gohan snapped back as he ducked another wild swing and hacked away once again. Goku merely grunted and asked, "Can't this wait?"

"Let me give you a flat top and see how you like it," Vegeta hissed but began moving nonetheless. Goku eye's shifted to the small wizard cheering from the side but it was Gohan who said something, "We need to kill him before he can interfere."

Buu, misunderstanding who Gohan meant, grabbed the young Saiyan by the throat and screeched, "You no kill Buu! Buu kill you!"

The small pink antennae atop Buu's head whipped forward and glowed pink to blast Gohan. Thinking quickly, Gohan swung the Z-sword at an upwards angle and sliced through the pink head, interrupting the forming attack. Despite the lack of half of his head, Buu's fist was still clenched around his throat. The mouth was left and let out a cry before driving the large fist repeatedly into Gohan's ribs. Buu's head reformed and he screamed, "Buu tired of game. You no strong and you no candy!"

"Do something!", Gohan cried as he struggled with Buu. A large blue ball blasted throw the upper half of Buu. Gohan ripped the hand from around his throat and threw it aside as he wheezed and coughed and nodded his thanks to Vegeta. All three were already showing signs of fresh wear and tear. Gohan's old wounds were reopening and his power had already taken a serious hit. Vegeta was even worse, having had to revert to the first form.

Goku whistled to the others and said, "Let me take over for a while. You two do something about Babidi."

Much to Gohan's surprise, Vegeta agreed. Goku let out a yell and forced his body to hurry into his third transformation. Golden hair to his knees, the normally light-hearted Saiyan flew towards the reforming Majin with a stone cold expression.

"I've got Babidi, be ready to help Kakarot," Vegeta commanded before mustering his energy and flying towards Babidi, twin energy blasts already forming in each hand. Gohan waved him on and floated to the ground, exhaustion settling in and the weight of the sword catching up to his arms.

Planting the sword tip first into the ground, he pulled his tattered cloak aside to see his maroon shirt soaked in patches. He touched his fingers to the patches and grimaced at the sting and the blood that flowed around his fingers.

" _What are you all doing? Focus on Buu, Babidi can wait! He is the only being capable of controlling that monster! Are you listening!", the voice commanded before continuing after a brief pause, "Gohan? Lad, are you okay?"_

"I've got to finish this," Gohan muttered, not really hearing the voice in his head. Slapping the sword to his back once more, he sheathed his sword and floated upwards once more. Vegeta was keeping Babidi busy as he pressed the frail wizard to his limits shielding himself from the prince's assault. Goku was still clashing with Buu but it was becoming more and more obvious that he was not going to win this conflict.

Gohan grimaced with one hand pressed to the bleeding wounds as the outpour of blood increased and the other extended outwards. _No, if I couldn't even take Dabura with it then I'm in no condition to attack Buu with Grand Smite. I guess it's time to see what training has done._

Closing his palm and instead pointed a single finger at the ever moving Buu, he took a deep breath. Emotions were running wild inside of him as he tried to focus. A small ball of blue energy hovered just past the end of his finger.

" _Well, aren't you the ambitious one?",_ the voice echoed softly despite Gohan's lack of attention.

"Devour!", Gohan yelled. The blue dot blasted from his immediate sight and made a direct impact with Majin Buu, who let out a pained cry. Buu's power took a sharp dive not before he hit Goku away with all of his might, nearly knocking the Saiyan out. Buu clutched his belly and cried as the skin seemed to turn to dry out and crack across his midsection.

"Buu!" Babidi cried, distracted. Vegeta capitalized on the moment and destroyed the wizard once and for all.

In the sky, Buu was panting as the cracking stopped and slowly began to heal. His power rapidly began to climb back up and soon surpassed his former level. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were all forced to wait and watch as the superior power held them at Bay. Goku had once again reverted to his base form along with Gohan, both exhausted and drained. Vegeta, meanwhile, was barely clinging to his first transformation.

Steam began to pour from the numerous little holes on Buu and he hunched over as though he was in great pain as his power shot up once more. Vegeta looked back at his companions and frowned as he said, "Kakarot, get off your ass. Gohan, get the hell out of here, you'll just get in the damn way."

"Buu kill all!", Buu screeched. Vegeta prepared while Goku looked at his son, thinking. Before Gohan could say anything, Goku stuck to fingers to his son's forehead and sent him off. Vegeta looked at the now empty spot and said, "Since when could you do that?"

"Now," Goku huffed. Vegeta smirked and asked, "Do you even know where you sent him?"

"The Lookout," Goku paused before adding, "Well, at least, I hope I did."

Seventeen was grappling with Bido in a crater on the side of a mountain. Bujin was zipping in and out, landing blows at every chance as the larger fighter kept the android busy. Seventeen cursed as another small fist drove into his spin.

"Sorry not sorry," Seventeen spat as he released one of Bido's arms and grabbed a handful of his orange goatee. The large Hera let out a pained grunt as his head was drug down to meet with Seventeen's knee to cause a resounding crack to echo through the crater. Catching the smaller, weaker fighter by surprise, Seventeen lashed out backward with his foot in a single legged donkey kick and catching Bujin under the

Seventeen grabbed a fistful of Bido's mohawk and used it as leverage as he pummeled the larger fighter in the face while standing atop the smaller fighter's throat.

Over a nearby City to the East, Piccolo was on the opposite end of things. He had long since discarded his cape and turban in any and all effort to keep up with the formidable power of Bojack. Purple blood leaked from his lips and one arm was thoroughly crushed and useless, a result of an ill-timed special beam cannon.

Bojack was already closing in for another round when Piccolo reached the same conclusion that Seventeen had. He had to win, no matter what. The Namek ripped off the useless arm and threw it towards the pirate, blocking the murder's view. As Bojack moved his head aside out of instinct and refocused on Piccolo, he was meet with Piccolo having his remaining hand positioned by his head with his fingers splayed as he yelled, "Solar flare!"

With the Hera blinded for the moment, Piccolo blasted towards the nearby mountain range, muttering, "Let's go team…"

Soon enough, Bojack was quickly closing in but it was too late. Piccolo was already within sight of his destination. Stretching his arm out dozens of feet ahead of him, he grabbed the small, wounded fighter that was trying to ambush Seventeen and crushed him against the ground.

"What the...Bujin?", Bido asked, startled. Seventeen wore a matching expression as he slammed a fist once more into the large man's head. The android looked at the small crushed corpse, not realizing that he had stepped off of his throat. With a final shrug, Seventeen grabbed the borderline unconscious Bido with both hands and snapped his neck.

Turning to greet the fast approaching Piccolo, he lifted a hand and said, "Hey, thanks for the help, but I had already resorted to dirty tactics. Could you not tell the…oh, I see you brought company."

Bojack had landed nearby with a grin as he looked at his fallen men and chuckled. He stretched his large blue shoulders and began walking forwards as he spoke, "How pathetic, I can't believe I ever needed them. As for you, Namek, I didn't take you as the team player type."

"Yo, Piccolo, isn't this that Bojack guy? The one who nearly crushed Gohan when he was like twelve? Brutal story, by the way," Seventeen asked, ignoring the towering space pirate. Piccolo grunted and said, "Yes, now give me a hand."

Seventeen let out a low whistle but any further remarks were silenced as Bojack threw himself at them. Soon the trio was caught up in an all-out brawl. Seventeen took the lead as Piccolo slowly fell back, building energy.

Panic began to set into Piccolo's mind as a massive surge in power distracted and made him start over. Soon, he was ready but the feeling of raw destruction that his pupil, his son, was going to face was nearly too much.

"Um, hey, Piccolo, don't leave me here!", Seventeen said, worried as he was being pushed back and beginning to feel the crushing power behind Bojack's blows more and more often. Piccolo grabbed his ruined shoulder and ordered, "Would you shut up for five seconds!"

"You two are boring me," Bojack grumbled as he smacked Seventeen down and stomped on his chest as Piccolo's new arm shot from his shoulder. Seventeen spluttered as cracks and pops could be head in his chest.

Piccolo rushed forward and threw his whole body into the fight as he twisted and turned, trying to eke out every ounce of power he could against the behemoth. Seventeen was still sputtering as he staggered to his feet before going rigid and collapsing once more. Gritting his teeth, he muffled his pained cry as he forced his arm to move in front of him, extended outwards facing the others.

A yellow ball appeared in his hand briefly but flashed in and out before disappearing entirely. He looked at his hand and cursed, "Fuck, help, please. Piccolo?"

The green Namek was knocked to the ground nearby with Bojack pulling on his arm while standing on his shoulder yelling, "Didn't you ever play war as a kid, Namek? I took your arm, that means you can't use it!"

With a sickening rip, the arm popped free once more. Bojack grinned and tossed it aside before tossing it aside and grabbing the other arm.

Seventeen coughed up blood into the dirt in front of him as he kept begging, "No, don't hurt him. Piccolo. Gohan? Gohan, help. Please"

Another round of painfilled coughs and he hoarsely continued, "Please, help. Don't hurt him. Hurt me. Hurt me instead. Don't hurt any of them."

A shadow fell over him and warm liquid dropped on his hand as he looked up in time to see Piccolo's twisted face looking down at him. Bojack grinned and tossed the head in his hands before throwing it away. The pirate lifted the android up by the shirt and said, "Don't you worry, I'm going to hurt you alright. Oh yes, you'll get your share, and I'll even spare the others and let Babidi handle them. However, Gohan is going to die. Between Buu and me, one of us will get him, but please, do keep on begging."

Seventeen's pained cries soon came to an end as Bojack dropped the last piece of machinery he had ripped from the hole he had stomped into his chest. With a grunt, the pirate looked around, bored and disinterested, before taking off.

A few dozen yards from Seventeen's body, Piccolo's eyes slowly blinked on his severed head as tendons, bones, veins, and all the makings of a body slowly grew from his neck as wordless screams and threats flowed from his lips, silent without lungs to give them air or vocal cords to give them sound.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 73

In South City, five Cell Juniors were wreaking havoc citywide as the Krillin and Eighteen pursued them. Krillin cursed as he swooped down and snatched up yet another person that was nearly killed. Eighteen jokingly scolded him, "No swearing, I don't want you taking that home to Marron!"

"Well pardon the hell out me, jeez!", Krillin argued. Eighteen threw him a glare but changed the topic as she sent a blast towards a fleeing a blue hellion and said, "What are they doing? They aren't even trying to fight us!"

"How would I know, they're offsprings of that monster! Back to the early topic, you drop the f-bomb on a daily basis!", Krillin argued. The conversation was put on pause as the two dropped down and intercepted two of the five pint-sized terrors.

A frenzy of clashes began as the four collided over and over. At last, Krillin had broken free of his own opponent long enough to whirl towards his wife's downed target and give a helping hand. A combination of a blitz wave and a Kamehameha wave left nothing behind. Turning back around, they made quick work of the next one.

Eighteen pushed her hair back into place and said, "I'll have you know that I never use that word without proper cause."

"You just used it this morning when we were out of milk," Krillin pointed out as they scanned for the next target. Eighteen huffed indignantly and said, "How do you expect me to eat my pop tart without milk, Krillin?"

"I can't believe you still eat those things. Everything else has to be fresh and organic, but nope, pop tarts are still free game," Krillin muttered. A swift smack upside the back of his head reminded him of his wife's excellent hearing as she said, "Oh, and I suppose that you're a pure innocent soul who never tarnishes his body, mind, soul. Please, I've seen you're browser history."

Krillin gulped but was thankful as they caught up to another. Several minutes went by as Eighteen engaged the Cell Junior while Krillin tried to quickly evacuate the area despite the many questions and pleas being directed towards him. Even microphones were shoved skywards towards him as the media tried to broadcast the situation.

At last, he rejoined his wife and helped to continue the pursuit of the third Junior. He glanced nervously towards the blonde and asked, "Have you really seen it?"

Eighteen smirked as she wiped dust from his face for him and said, "Oh yeah, and let me say, you are one weird man."

Krillin blushed red but his response was cut short a massive power appeared in his senses suddenly. His face paled and his hands shook before three more large and familiar powers appeared near Buu's. He looked towards Eighteen and scrunched his brow as he became serious and said, "Buu is awake."

Eighteen pursed her lips and nodded. Joking died between the two as they took off to deal with the last three Cell Juniors. All business, the android left her husband behind as she steadily gained on the third minion with Krillin trying to catch up. Suddenly the small blue fighter spun and focused on her with his tongue sticking out and a middle finger held up.

Eighteen snarled and prepared to fire a Blitz Wave when two more small figures appeared out of nowhere and pinned her arms and legs. The blonde paused in shock as she realized the trap. She stuttered, "The first two were just baiting…"

"Krillin run!", she shrieked before the third one clamped around her head. All three violent poured raw Ki into the android causing a bone-jarring explosion. Krillin was shoved off course from the shock wave and throw into a nearby highrise.

Shaking the destroyed remnants of someone's furniture off of him, he threw himself back through the wall only to see no one around. The three Cell Juniors were nowhere around, undoubtedly hiding and snickering, and his wife was simply gone. An empty croak escaped his throat as he searched for her, disregarding the panicking civilians and not caring about where the three monsters escaped to.

His fingernails were tearing against the rubble as he dug through the destruction of where his wife had been. His Gi was covered in dirt and grime as was his face but still, he kept searching. Suddenly, his heart leaped into his throat as something burst from the ground behind him, grabbing his blue belt.

"Be a gentleman and give me a hand," eighteens voice could be heard from under the pile of concrete that he had been in front of.

A look of ecstasy washed over his face as he lifted the concrete to reveal his filthy and fairly beat-up love. The blond smirked, not even caring about her filthy hair as she clambered to her feet.

"Thank Dende for shields," She muttered to the unasked question. Krillin chuckled as the three Cell Juniors reappeared from their various hiding spots, still giggling. The small man sighed and said, "And here I thought we were actually doing all that."

"Well think again, we were allowed to kill those first two, that's all. Now, let's buckle down and get ready since I doubt the Saiyans will be here to save the day this time around," Eighteen scolded. Krillin frowned and just said, "Yes, dear."

Over Satan City, Erasa and Videl were getting pushed further and further apart. Erasa herself was fighting tooth and nail to keep up Zangya while Videl contended with two Cell Juniors.

Erasa panted as she pushed herself further, already deeper into the Kaioken then she wanted to be for such a long time, but still couldn't match the blue beauty. The Hera simply increased her own natural power at her own leisurely pace. Her long orange hair flowing freely behind her as she whipped and twirled in intricate patterns confusing the tiring Erasa.

Videl meanwhile was openly fleeing from her two opponents, trying to draw the troublemakers away from the innocent people that the two kept dragging into the fight. Still better shape then Erasa thanks to the Juniors barely paying her any attention, she still couldn't leave to assist her friend as each and every move she made was to save a life or was used against her as the monsters took more lives.

Soon enough, the two were on opposite sides of the city.

Erasa was embedded into the back of an abandoned semi-truck, clutching a gash in her thigh from the sharp metal. Videl was being thrown back and forth by the two devils before one grabbed both her feet and swung her bodily to the ground.

 _Shit, Buu's out, Gohan's gone, and we can't even fuse. What damn good are we?_ Erasa questioned herself as she lay in the trailer for a moment more before climbing out to see the patient Hera still waiting.

"Are we done sulking?", Zangya asked as she smoothed out her top. Erasa nodded and slowly floated up to start again as she asked, "You could just leave, you know. Babidi is dead, I'm sure you sense that too."

"Oh I could, but I wouldn't make it very far. Trust me, I don't particularly care for this mess one way or another, but I can't leave, not really," she said. Erasa flung her hands out, exasperated, and asked, "Why not? Just stop fighting us, that is literally all you have to do!"

"Oh sweetie, you really don't know much do you? Well, here, I'll help you out. Do you sense that huge power over to the East? Not Buu, or the Saiyans, but the other one? That would Bojack, and as much as I hate that bastard, I fear him just as much. Since Buu doesn't seem to be going down that means Bojack has free reign while Gohan and his daddy is occupied, and I am not going to piss him off again. So again, while I would love to stop this nonsense, I can't unless he magically drops dead and I just don't see that happening," Zangya said sweetly.

"We'll work together, surely all three of us could take him!", Erasa tried. Zangya laughed, "Oh my dear girl, it took little Gohan going all out last time to kill him and trust me, you, me, and that other girl are not to that level."

Zangya readied herself to fight but was interrupted as Erasa spoke once more and said, "Videl and I can match it, well almost. Just let us fuse and we'll help you take this guy out, and then everyone can be done with this. Please, at least try!"

Zangya stared at the blonde woman with empty eyes before raising both hands and charging two large orange blasts. Erasa grimaced but readied for battle once more, despite her best wishes. The twin blasts ripped through the air and straight past Erasa's shocked form before colliding with the two Cell juniors, destroying them on impact. Erasa's eyes widened as she stared at the shell-shocked Videl far in the distance.

"Let's hope that if you're wrong that little wonder boy is able to come to save us all," Zangya said cheerily.

"What the hell is going on?", Videl bellowed from afar. Erasa yelled back over her shoulder, "I made a friend!"

"Gohan is going to flip…", Videl muttered to herself. Suddenly Erasa and Videl both went pale as Zangya questioned Erasa, "What's wrong?"

"Piccolo...Bojack," the blonde muttered. Videl was focused on another thing as she quietly asked herself, "Wasn't that where Seventeen was supposed to be patrolling? What happened to the guys he was fighting?"

The raven-haired fighter glided to her friend and Zangya, worry evident on her face. Before anything could be said, Bojack's power started to move again, and this time it was heading straight for them.

In the middle of the destroyed streets of North City, Tien and Chiaotzu roused themselves once more. Surprise evident on their faces, they felt out the condition of their comrades in silence for several tense moments. At last, Chiaotzu looked up at his friend and asked, "Where should we even start?"

"Krillen needs us the most. I know Eighteen is probably still alive, but we can't be positive. Besides, those two girls only have one enemy left and they aren't even fighting, and it's like we could help against Buu," Tien reasoned and explained. Chiaotzu asked, "Where's Piccolo?"

"He's over...where is he?", Tien muttered in befuddlement before continuing, "It doesn't matter. We know where Krillin is and that he needs help, so let's start with what we know."

The two took off for the south, cutting across the landscape in twin streaks. Mountains, valleys, towns, fields, water, and all manner of landscapes passed under them as they headed for their friend. Minutes ticked by and the fluctuation of everyone's power was getting more and more erratic. As they reached their destination, Gohan's power dropped sharply and a massive power flared up where Erasa and Videl were.

"We've got to wrap this up fast. Help Eighteen while I help Krillin," Tien ordered before taking off for orange-clad man. Arm extended to the side, the hooked the Cell Junior around the throat with the crook of his elbow. Tucking in his own head, he dove straight to the ground and crashed the smaller being down head first while halted himself.

Back to the sky, he capitalized on the situation and formed a triangle with his hands. The tri-beam collapsed the ground upon impact.

Chiaotzu was firing dodon rays at the other two while Eighteen jumped in and out between them landing hits. Seeing what the triclops was doing, the android yelled, "Clump them together!"

Surprised by her yell, the first Junior was distracted as she knocked him towards Tien's next blast. The other had no say in the matter as Chiaotzu strained himself to the limit to immobilize him and mentally throw him as well.

Tien's next blast caught all three Cell Juniors, driving them further into the ground. Krillin, Eighteen, and Chiaotzu joined him in the air immediately. Soon all four combined their greatest attacks. The surrounding buildings evaporated from the onslaught of energy while the ones further out caved in from the massive crater and the violent shaking. Keeping up the attack well after the two power signatures were gone for good measure, the four finally stopped and shared tired looks.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you two," Krillin said. Eighteen nodded her agreement. Tien grinned but was cut off by Chiaotzu saying, "No time to talk, it'll already take us too long to reach the others."

With no further words, the three humans flew off, slowed down considerably from the energy they had just spent. Eighteen tore on ahead to help the two young women. Tien looked back at Krillin and said, "If you can keep up with her then go ahead, I'm straining as is."

"I can never keep up with her, by the way, has any else noticed that Gohan is missing?", Krillin responded. The others both checked for themselves but could not seem to find the young warrior. Tien frowned and said, "First Piccolo, now Gohan...we haven't had this many casualties since…"

"Since Vegeta and Nappa invaded," Chiaotzu said. Conversation died on that note as they tried their hardest to hurry along

Meanwhile, Gohan had reappeared on Kami's lookout, confused and then angry. Before he could voice his anger, Dende approached him with his hand held out. The young man studied it and saw that two small beans rested on his green palm. Dende sighed and said, "Maybe two will get you back on board. I'm really not sure anymore."

Gohan grinned softly but took only one saying, "If one doesn't do it then it won't matter. How are the others?"

Dende started to speak but Gohan's head was filled with the strange voice of the sword as it bellowed in his head, " _Just have some faith in the others to handle everything! It will literally only take a few minutes of time on the outside! Just thank the little Kami for his time and ask for the Chamber!"_

Gohan's look of annoyance startled Dende but the true shock came when the youth asked, "Thank you, Dende, could I use the hyperbolic time chamber? I just need it for a few minutes."

"Oh, um, yeah sure. You know the way, right?", Dende asked pausingly. Gohan nodded and headed off grumbling, "This had better be important."

"Gohan? Are you okay?", Dende called out. Gohan stopped and turned before saying, "Yeah, don't worry about a thing Dende. A few minutes then I'll be back to take care of everything."

Dende just nodded and watched his friend leave for the depths of the palace. Bulma approached the young guardian and asked, "Did you not tell him?"

Dende shook his head and said, "I told him but it was like he was somewhere else. I mean, it's Piccolo. You don't think he's going to…?"

"What?", Bulma asked before saying, "Give up? Kill himself? No, I don't think so. There's something else going on here, we just don't know what.

Back with Gohan, he approached the door that separated this dimension from whatever the time chamber was. Walking in, he clicked the door shut and looked out over the small living area to the vast, white empty space. He stepped down and barely noticed the slight change in gravity as he drew the sword from his back and said, "Alright, I'm finally here. Now what?"

" _Break me,"_ the voice commanded. Gohan's head snapped back in surprise as he exclaimed, "I'm out!"

" _Wait! I'm being serious, break this sword. I can help you more that way",_ the voice reasoned. Gohan paused with one foot back on the small platform as the voice continued, " _Look, I let you try it your way and you failed. Your father, Vegeta, and yourself couldn't not bring that monster down even working together. Your father even tried as a Super Saiyan three and failed. So, why don't you at least try my method?"_

"What makes you think your way would be any better?", Gohan snapped. The voice said, " _Because my way would give you all the power that your father's third transformation would and even more, but it would not be nearly as taxing. It would be like breathing on a nice spring day."_

Gohan hesitated only a moment more before drawing the sword once more and walking back out into the white emptiness. The voice returned once more saying, " _Excellent, now just transform and snap this thing like a branch."_

Gohan did as he was told and transformed. Placing the point on the ground and holding the handle firmly, he raised his foot and stomped on the flat of the blade earning a slight bend.

" _Put your back into, Lad!",_ the voice cheered. Gohan grumbled but did as he was told. Two more heavy stomps and he was rewarded with a sharp snap as he went off balance. Half the blade fell to the ground was a bright light shot out of the other half.

Soon, a thin, hunched figure appeared in the light as it faded. An aged, purple being, a kai, was revealed. Looking much like shin only much older, the Kai coughed and cleared his throat as he flourished his wrist and gave a slight bow, saying, "You have my thanks youngling, now, let's get you ready to tangle with Majin Buu."


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 74

"Woah, how long have you been in there?", Gohan asked still looking at the Kai's weathered appearance. The purple being sighed but answered, "Long to remember when this little planet wasn't here yet and before the Saiyans turned into giant monkeys. Now, can we get started or do you have more useless questions?"

"You're a grouchy old bastard", Gohan said in way of answer. A wave of the Kai's hand and Gohan was dry heaving as his mouth tasted like ash. The elder Kai grinned and stretched his back out to stare him eye to eye as he said, "I may not wield the same unholy and unnatural power that you do, Lad, but I am not some meek old man as to be talked down to nor am I as frightened and amazed by you as the irresponsible Supreme Kai of this generation. Now, for the last time, we are getting started.

Sit down. Good, now cross your legs. No, you lazy idiot, proper posture! What sort of posture is this all hunched over? Of course, the Namekian taught you to meditate. Well, you are a Saiyan, not a plant-based humanoid so sit up straight. Finally, but you better lose that sour look, you need to be calm...I said calm not quietly seething. Now, just hold still."

Gohan sat stock still and upright as the elderly Kai walked around him, poking and prodding. After several minutes, he had to ask, "Exactly what are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to unlock your potential but you have a much bigger problem it seems," the Kai said as he squeezed the base of Gohan's neck. The young Saiyan shook the uncomfortable pressure off and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're all blocked up. Everywhere. You can't heal, you can't improve, honestly, it's a miracle you can even sleep. You should be in horrible, agonizing pain," The Kai said before resuming his studies. Gohan sat for several more minutes before the Kai started talking again, "You know, normally I would demand to be addressed by my proper title, but it appears that this may take a while so don't you just call me Jinn."

"Interesting name, is there a meaning to it, and why would this take a while? I've been managing just fine, just unlock the power and let's go," Gohan pushed. Jinn shook his head, muttering in a strange language before speaking once again, "No can do. You see, as we both know, right now Buu would slaughter you, but if I just up and unleash your power then you would kill yourself damn near instantly. A shame, really, but there isn't much that I can really do for you. Thank goodness that the youngster didn't realize the heart of the problem and try to help you, it would've probably killed you."

"Okay, is there a way that this all gets fixed and I don't die before I can kill Buu?", Gohan asked. Jinn pursed his lips and sat down opposite the young Saiyan. Slowly, he answered, "The short answer is no. The longer answer is yes, but, ultimately, you will still die if we don't fix this now. In the past, your body experienced an explosive growth in power that, frankly, you couldn't handle. The result was a host of problems such as being stuck where you are in terms of change, or transformation if will. You have gained more and more power, but your body cannot handle it any longer even when you are fully transformed. Then there is the mental damage and is that ever substantial. The borderline reckless disregard that you have been exhibiting, such as staying in Other World for far too long, is because of this.

Your body and subconscious both know that you are more or less a dead man walking, so it doesn't urge you to take the proper precautions. Why would you care that your body isn't healing when it is dying anyway? Why would your body change to accommodate the power again when the last change, roughly seven years ago from what I can tell, resulted in the near destruction of your body? Then there is social damage it wrought on you. The snappy attitude, the introversion, the way that you verbally beat people down. This has truly affected you in every single aspect of your life."

Gohan sat quietly as thoughts and memories flashed through his head. He knew the exact day, the exact moment, that caused all of these problems. Then came the other question, the one he had to ask, "Could you fix it, and what would happen if you did?"

Jinn looked off for several moments before saying, "I could fix the physical issues, and I expect that your sheer force of will would stop any mental issues. I can't guarantee that your old methods of healing would work again. Dende's definitely would not, he simply does not have enough power to do more than he already has. Those beans of your would probably keep working, mostly, but again no promises.

The social end, well, there's nothing I can do. Seven years of being a sour puss is simply who you are, but it's probably better than the weak person you would've grown to be otherwise. That just brings us back to the final problem. This isn't a sure fire way. It will definitely work, for now, you'll have enough time to see to Majin Buu, but I can't say after that. If you win, we'll have to look over the damage very closely, you may be back to normal or you may be a ticking time bomb that a single power-up could result in your death. So, the choice is yours, I will not force you to gamble with your life."

"Do it," Gohan answered easily. Jinn's eyes shot open as he stammered but Gohan cut him off, "I mean it. I'm not an idiot. If I don't do this then it will depend on all of the others getting in the thick of it and I will not allow that. I may not be able to stop Dad or Vegeta, but Goten, Trunks, Erasa, none of them should have to die for mistakes made thousands of years ago by your kind."

"Neither do you, Lad," Jinn said softly.

"Do it."

Bojack, the enormous Hera, stood on the street just yards from the three petite fighters. Videl and Erasa were both fighting the urge to take a step back from the bloodthirsty feeling that emanated from the man while Zangya grit her teeth and took a true stance for the first time since the day started.

"Sorry girls but it doesn't look like you'll be fusing right now," the orange-haired woman muttered. Erasa and Videl both gave low grunts of acknowledgment. All three snapped to attention and jumped back as Bojack stretched his arms up and out with a wide yawn. He grinned and said, "Skittish, are we? Now, why's that, and before you answer, Zangya, you should take a good hard look at what you're doing."

"Fuck you," Zangya spat. Bojack chuckled and shrugged as he continued his stretches while approaching them. Videl cut her eyes towards the other two and asked, "Any sort of plan?"

"Pray to whatever you believe in," Zangya whispered. Erasa simply said, "Do what the others would do."

Zangya paused in confusion but the other two moved at the same time as they each yelled, "Kaioken!"

Twin blurs accelerated and slammed into the solid wall that was Bojack. Spinning away, the two tried again only for Erasa to be strong-armed around the waist and slammed to the ground. Videl beat a hasty retreat as Zangya rushed in and took the giant out at the legs, freeing her new ally.

Videl and Zangya each took turns darting in and out to no avail and always narrowly avoiding the lazily blows from Bojack. Erasa was slowly crawling back to her feet, her energy spent and her body still beaten from her fight with Zangya. Clutching her ribs, the blonde steadied herself and inhaled deeply, trying to focus. Dashing in, she threw her hands to the sides of her head only for Bojack to shut his eyes and lash out, clipping her shoulder.

Seeing the opportunity, Zangya wrapped her legs around his neck and perched on his shoulders, yelling, "Help!"

Not knowing what was going on, Videl tackled one arm, pulling desperately. Erasa flew back with a vengeance and pulled the other arm back and out of the way. All the while, Zangya was still clinging tightly to the massive man's head. With his motions stilled somewhat and his massive fists taken care of, the orange haired vixen released her grip of one hand and made her long-nailed fingers like talons as she plunged them down.

A furious roar, filled with curses for the three women, ripped from Bojack's throat as he renewed his struggles. Videl was swung down onto his raised knee as she clung to an arm. The arm that Erasa pinned was lifted and both she and the arm was used to knock Zangya free of her dangerous perch as she clawed at the other eye. The orange and blonde haired fighters landed in a heap behind the enraged man as Videl scrambled away.

Two massive blue hands covered Bojack's face as blood seeped down the right side of his face. Still howling in pain, he raged and ranted while letting his power rip the ground apart around him, ensuring his safety.

"You had the right idea, but Bojack would never have fallen for that little trick after Babidi showed it to us so many times. Now, he's going to be serious though, and I don't think I did more than scratch that other eye. In other words, you had better be fusing," Zangya said as she stood once more. Erasa nodded and took off for a nearby rooftop that was still mostly intact. Videl quickly joined her while Zangya stayed on the ground, ready to taunt and distract Bojack should he recover too soon.

"Come on, Erasa, you've got to power up," Videl urged gripping her friend's arm. Erasa nodded and squared herself up. Dual screams ripped through the air as the two pushed themselves as far as Erasa could manage to go. Videl was having difficulty matching the blonde's erratic power as they tried to get the most they could out of themselves.

On the ground, Bojack was clutching his face with one hand while the other pushed him up to his feet. A tear filled, bloodshot eye searched desperately through what must have been very blurry vision as he slowly focused on Zangya. Another grunt of pain and he ranted, "You stupid bitch! I should've killed you the moment I got here! I will make you miss the years of serving me, meek and afraid! Those will be remembered as the happiest days in your life after today! Do you fucking hear me?"

With no further warning, he let loose a raw ball of power. Thanks to his near blindness, his aim was off but the resulting detonation was no less severe as it rocked the ground and sent Zangya on the defensive as she retreated. The building under Videl and Erasa teetered dangerously, but neither dared to lose this opportunity.

"Alright, come on, you've got this! We've got this! Gohan trusted us, we can't let him down! Come on, Erasa, we still have to Seventeen and Krillin and all of the others!", Videl cheered beside her friend. Erasa hunkered down and yelled once more, "Kaioken!"

Videl followed suit and soon the two were matching flames of purple atop the building. A quick check from Videl verified that Zangya was okay, retreating from the enraged and mostly blind Bojack, but okay. The two nodded wearily and made to finish their process, "Fu"

A bend and step, "Sion"

A step and an opposite blend and then, "No, please!"

The scream threw the two off for but a split second before a battle-worn but ready Eighteen flew overhead yelling, "I've got it!"

The blonde android landed by driving her knee into Bojack's spine as he went to crush Zangya's head under his massive foot. Driving the monster to the ground, she lifted the shaken Hera to her feet once more. Zangya nodded, "Thanks"

"Don't mention it," Eighteen brushed it off. On the rooftop, the two human girls were finishing up again, this time with no distractions as they both yelled, "Ha!"

Versa stood in the two's place, fresh clothes and free of any wounds. She bobbed side to side throwing ghost punches as she stretched out. A smile on her face as buckled down and blasted off.

In the wastelands hundreds of miles away, two Saiyans stared down the reformed Buu. Taller, leaner, and with much more focused Ki, this new Buu was not the joke that Vegeta had first mocked. Buu limbered up and looked at the two, speaking slowly but much more coherently, he asked, "Where did he go?"

"Babidi is dead you useless beast," Vegeta sneered. Buu shook his head, "No, the other one. The one who stabbed me. It will take all three of you."

"All three of us for what?", Goku asked. Buu grinned, "To truly test me!"

With his last declaration, Buu threw his arms wide and let his power level earth for miles. Vegeta and Goku both piled their power in front of them to stave off the deadly onslaught. For what felt like minutes but in reality couldn't have been but a handful of seconds, the two fought tooth and nail to merely stand against Buu's power. As the dust settled, their black hair lay low and heavy with dust and sediment while their bodies ached from their previous clash with the creature.

"Might have bitten off a bit much this time, buddy," Goku grumbled as he coughed through the impure air. Vegeta was rubbing his face as he replied, "Then chew harder, we're on our own."

Goku nodded and readied himself as he said, "Yeah, the others seem to have their hands full. I just hope they can take on Bojack. Didn't he give Gohan a pretty good run?"

Vegeta looked at him and asked, "Why the hell are you asking me? You were there?" Goku arched an eyebrow and said, "Uh, I was dead."

"Well, I'll be damned, the brat swore that you were right next to him as he fried that bastard," Vegeta explained before refocusing on Buu. Goku grinned and said, "Guess he had a concussion."

A bark of laughter escaped Vegeta, but he didn't bother to respond. The two knew that their little break was over. Buu's power was leveled out and everything was silent. A soft tapping was drawing closer as the air fully cleared to reveal Majin Buu walking forward, looking for them it seemed. A grin split his face as he spotted them.

Just like that, round two began with each of the Saiyans making the laborious jump to Super Saiyan but incapable of any going any further. Skill and Experience were the only things keeping them alive as Buu came at them. Pink limbs extended, grew, wrapped around, twisting and turning like snakes all while two golden blurs darted to and fro.

After a thunderous ax-kick from Goku, Vegeta took the lead as he pursued the falling Buu to the ground, throwing Ki blasts all the way. Within reach of his target, he pointed his palm towards him and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!"

The blue orb carried the Majin to the ground and detonated as Goku flew back in front. Both clasped by his side and a blue orb already formed, he thrust his hands out with a cry and sent the Kamehameha wave to follow after. The back to back explosions sent a mushroom cloud straight up, nearly engulfing the two.

"Come on, into the dust. I don't think he can sense power," Vegeta ordered as he led the way. Flying down in the cover of the brown cloud-like column, they hit the ground on each side of Buu. The pink figure was barely visible as he lay on the ground with his head propped up on clasped hands and his legs thrown over one another.

"I need all three," he said slowly, calmly. Vegeta and Goku both jumped back, startled by the easy-going tone of the being that just took their blasts head on. Buu leaped to the feet and wagged a finger at the two as he said, "I'll ask again. Where is he? When will he be back?"

"Don't you worry about that," Vegeta snarled as Goku followed up with, "Yeah, besides, we're both still here."

Before either of them could say anything more, Buu slammed a hand into each of their chests. Goku came to stop first as he crashed along the edge of the crater that they had created. Vegeta cleared the crater and finally skidded and rolled to a painful stop.

The prince rolled over and to his feet, wiping the blood from his face and spitting it from his mouth as he grumbled, "You just had to say, Kakarot. You just had to fucking challenge him." He kept moving as he neared the crater only to see Goku be thrown towards him. Ducking, his fellow Saiyan stopped himself mid-air behind his head.

Too preoccupied with the orange man that had nearly collided with him, Vegeta missed the pink fist that had stretched across the distance and knocked him across the jaw. He laid on the ground for several moments as Goku rushed to re-engage Buu. He looked over to see Goku fighting, bloodied and black haired once more. His mind drifted back over the years to the last time he had a sight such as this. Frieza had shown no mercy as he blew a hole through his heart just as he himself had shown no mercy too many times to count, yet, Kakarot had given him a proper burial all the same.

 _He allowed me a second chance. Because of him, I got Bulma and Trunks...Trunks, if I don't get moving then he will have to face this monster, as will Goten. Besides,_ Vegeta looked towards Goku still fighting the losing battle, _I still owe that kind bastard._

Standing once more, Vegeta threw himself back into the fight. Several tense minutes went by before they earned another reprise from the battle. Buu had been knocked away once again and the two had landed to catch a little breath.

Their rest was short lived as Buu floated back up, spotless and ready to go once again. The unnatural creation grinned and said, "I take it back, though weak, you two have proved fun if nothing else."

The two Saiyans sank into their poses as Buu slowly walked forward, like a starved hound approaching a rabbit. It was then that Vegeta noticed something that hadn't been made whole once again. He laughed and said, "Look, Kakarot, it appears he isn't as great as he thinks. He couldn't even regrow that ridiculous horn of his."

Goku grinned but kept quiet as fatigue weighed heavy on him. Buu reached up and pulled the short stump out to sight better as he said, "Oh, it's around here somewhere."

Vegeta snorted and Buu said, "Just...give me a shout if it pops up." Vegeta's humor died as Buu stayed calm. Rallying his strength once more, he launched off. His fists flew as he engaged Buu at close range. When he thought it was time that Goku should be joining in, he heard a startled cry and Buu began to laugh.

Vegeta snapped his head around to see a pink mass of goop covering Goku. He flew towards his comrade and began blasting and tearing at the mass when it coated his left hand and began to crawl forward no matter what he did.

"Vegeta, get away!", Goku cried as he kept fighting the smothering goo. Vegeta grimaced but tried to leave nonetheless only for the stuff to hold onto him. Running out of options and time, the goo was nearing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot," Vegeta said as Goku caught his eye and nodded before the goo swallowed him entirely. Without a moment to waste, Vegeta formed a Ki blade and severed his own arm at the shoulder as he launched away. As his arm hit the ground it was engulfed by the goo and both it and Goku was pulled in and absorbed by Buu. In the distance, Vegeta crashed as blood loss and fatigue finally took over. Remaining conscious but nearly useless, he lay amongst the rocks and boulders. One more burst of energy and he cauterized the stump, biting a chunk from the inside of his cheek as he fought to not scream.

Darkness moved in about his vision as he pushed himself to his feet and turned towards where Buu's direction. He had thrown himself some miles away, but his nerves were running high as the situation spiraled disturbingly out of control. Worry or not, ready or not, it didn't matter as mere seconds later, his mind copied his body and he gave in to unconsciousness.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

A/N is at the bottom

Chapter 75

Versa was locked in a fight with Bojack as Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu arrived. The twin power levels of the fused being and Bojack was enough to have everyone on edge. Nothing could be done as the two locked with one another over and over, leaving no room for anyone to jump in.

The city was a ruined landscape, the citizens having fled or been killed. Even the most fearless had jumped up and run off when Bojack had arrived. Skyscrapers supported one another while other buildings were nothing more than piles of rubble. Cars were piled up in strange places as the shockwaves tossed them to and fro. Craters veered into the earth where parks and apartments once stood.

"She can really do a number on a place," Krillin muttered looking around. As he spoke, Versa delivered another brutal blast that was met head-on by the pirate. Both parties were worn showing signs of wear. In the first few minutes alone, Versa had dominated the fight. Sending the hulking man through structure after structure and firing blast after blast, she had leveled the playing field quickly.

"Right up there with Gohan, wouldn't you think, Tien?", Krillin continued talking. The triclops shrugged and said, "You mean at the Cell games? Close enough I'd say, but she's every bit as reckless."

"Unless either of you plan to jump in there and help her, how about you shove your judgments up your ass," Zangya snapped, cradling a busted arm. Eighteen smirked and watched as her husband and friends went quiet. She looked at the orange haired woman and said, "You'll do just fine here."

Conversating was cut off as the slim figure of Versa slammed to the ground. Bojack floated above, eyes and arms straining as he pumped power into a quickly growing ball of Ki. The others all gave various shouts of surprise but it was Zangya that burst into action and flew towards her former boss. Eighteen was hot on her heels with the exhausted humans following after. As they nearly closed in a spike in Versa's power sent them scurrying away.

Bojack, unsure of what just happened, could only stand dumbly as he heard, "Grand Kamehameha!'

A white-hot spike of energy burst from the rubble below and pierced the giant man's belly. An agonizing yell ripped from his throat, setting everyone's teeth on edge. On the ground, Versa was climbing out of the hole that her attack had formed. A smirk on her filthy face. Mud and dirt were caked onto her and her hair was matted and tangled, but her power was still soaring high.

"That's it, Bojack, game over! Everything from this point onwards is for Piccolo!", the fused voice mocked as she floated up. The others could only watch as she leveled off with the hunkered over giant who was desperately trying to hold his composure. The blast had sealed the wound but left him in writhing pain.

"Piccolo! What I did to Piccolo will pale in comparison!", His rant paused as another wave of pain hit him. Gripping himself tighter with one hand, he pointed the other out and said, "You'll envy those two bastards when you finally die!"

"Two?", Versa asked before a light clicked in her head and she snapped, "Do you mean Seventeen?"

Bojack forced a grin through his pain and said, "I don't know, he was only a moment of entertainment to me."

Versa balled her fist and flew toward him, fist pulled back. A pulse went through her body and suddenly two battered women were sailing past him harmlessly. Erasa and Videl both hurried to spin but were grabbed around their throats. The others were coming to back them up immediately but a single pulse of Bojack's power and they were tossed back.

"Game over? Huh, looks more like round two to me, and I wouldn't bet against me this time," Bojack said before knocking the two of them together and alternating his knees as he drove them into their ribs. His wound gaping and tearing, he paid it little attention as he reaped his revenge.

Tien and Krillin made a rush for them but were forced to split apart and each catch a girl as they were hurled at them. Eighteen and Zangya took the lead while the two unconscious women were taken to the ground

Soon everyone was converged together but Bojack's rage had only made him tougher, shrugging off anything that hit him. Krillin was sent crashing down and finished with an elbow drop while Tien was buried under a row of buildings from a vicious head-butt. Chiaotzu was grabbed squeezed by the giant while Zangya and Eighteen wailed on him to no android took an opening and dug her fingers into the raw hole in his torso from behind. Chiaotzu was dropped from the air to lay half crushed on the ground and wheezing like his companions.

Once again, Eighteen and Zangya found themselves working together to fight off the monster alone. This time, they were on the losing end. The former leader of the Hera gang was tired of games and was tired of Earth.

Scowling, he grabbed a Zangya slim blue arm and yanked it from the socket before spinning her and driving a heel straight to her spine. Eighteen was grabbed on each side of her head and had her face drove into his rising knee once, twice, three times before he gave a sharp twist of her head and dropped her.

Rattling breaths escaped from her misshapen throat and he walked closer. Glaring down he lifted a boot and said, "You're just like that other fucker, you just keep living!"

Before he could go to stomp, a new power level was made apparent to him. Bojack gnashed his teeth and turned to the east snarling at the descending green fighter and demanded, "How? I tore your head off!"

Piccolo cracked his neck at the reminder and settled down into a stance. The lack of answers dug an enraged yell from the pirate who started to stomp forward, power building around him.

"I'll burn you up this time," the large man muttered.

The two clashed once more, nearly even in power. Piccolo having recovered and Bojack finally feeling the full weight of his injuries. Soon, the two were high in the sky trading blows. Even with the better chances, Piccolo kept to the defensive, knowing it to be a losing battle as he felt his comrades fall far away.

Each of the Saiyans was nowhere to be found and the humans were hanging on by a thread. He knew that Buu would be heading to them soon. He also knew that he would not be able to beat a fighter that took those three to there knees. All he could do was hold off the inevitable and hope, not something he was accustomed to doing.

"We should do something, Trunks," Goten said quietly. The two boys had sat and told to stay out of trouble. This had left them nothing to do except sense the battles. Tears had been leaking from their eyes as they felt their fathers disappear. Still, the young boys had Saiyan blood and they wanted to fight more than cry.

"What about our moms? They'll kill us if we take off again," Trunks whispered back. Goten huffed and stood up, looking down at his friend with small balled fists, and said, "I'm going. Gohan wouldn't sit here and wait. He would do something, but he's already doing something!"

"Goten, keep it down!", Trunks hissed and tried to quiet his friend as eyes turned towards them. Bulma and Chichi were both heading their way already. Power flared around Goten, a response to his feelings, and he flashed Super Saiyan several times before his hair stood on end for good and burned gold.

"You stay if you want to, Trunks, but I'm going to help Ms. Erasa," Goten blasted into the open air as Chichi took off running for him. Seeing his own mother picking up her pace, Trunks made his choice and went after his friend his own transformation coming out.

"Goten! Trunks!" The two mothers screamed but they fell on deaf ears.

Trunks caught up with his friend who had a frown in place of his normal cheerful smile. The lavender haired boy said, "We should fuse."

"Why?", Goten asked. Trunks opened his arms wide, talking animatedly, "I know you don't want to waste and I don't either but this guy is giving Piccolo a hard time and all the others. You felt how strong Erasa and Videl got. They were the only ones who really did anything to him. We should fuse."

Goten sighed but stopped and followed his friend to a nearby field. Only a few miles from Satan City, they were ready to make a big entrance. Doing the required dance, the two boys nearly botched their chance when Trunks called out, "Stop! I didn't have my fingers extended."

Trying again, it was Goten that stopped them a second time to adjust his feet. The third attempt they followed through on and soon the smirking, long-haired Super Saiyan Three child Gotenks was standing proudly. His right arm raised in a fist he shot into the air yelling, "Ready or not here I come!"

In Satan city, the two warriors paused mid-fight just before something small and powerful slammed full force into the Hera's jaw. Piccolo looked on in stunned silence as the fused child landed nimbly on his feet, bouncing back and forth and throwing mock punches.

"Bummer, guess he wasn't ready," Gotenks chimed and laughed at himself. Bojack was regaining his feet, just straightening up, when Gotenks said, "Hey, I don't have time for you to poke around. I literally do not have time. Do you get, Piccolo? Do you? You know cause I'm…"

"Shut up and finish him!", Piccolo ordered. Gotenks pouted but held a hand straight up and moved it in a circle and said, "Go, Go, Galactic Donut!"

The golden ring shot off and entrapped Bojack, binding his arms down to crush into his side. Gotenks grinned and floated up to face level with the pirate and jeered, "That's quite a bind your in!"

"How can two little boys make such an annoying fighter?", Piccolo snapped as kept a close eye on the roaring pirate. The Namek was slowly making his way around to the closest of the downed Z-fighters, Krillin.

Gotenks scowled at the Namek, ignoring his opponent as he held a hand out palm outwards and said, "Oh come on, Piccolo. That one was a real gut buster!"

His fist snapped closed and Bojack's cries of anger turned to howls of pain as the band around him constricted tighter. Piccolo shook his head and hefted the former monk and Tien up under his arms before repeating himself, "Finish this off, Gotenks. You shouldn't even be out here."

Bojack cried out, "I will not be done in by some Saiyan brat again!"

A quick blast from Gotenks silenced him for good as the boy sighed and said, "Happy now, Piccolo? I guess all that's left is Buu."

"No!", Piccolo snapped and continued, "We're going to Lookout. That's where I felt Gohan last and that is where we will go. Buu will have to be left for a while longer."

"But I can take him! You saw how easy this guy was!", Gotenks argued. Piccolo shook his head, "Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan all went after him. Where are they now, boy!"

Gotenks stood silent, his transformation leaving him and Piccolo finished, "Help get everyone. We heal up, make a plan, and try again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Gotenks muttered meekly. The reminders of his fallen family bringing him down from his state of euphoria.

 _A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if Gotenk's personality threw the chapter off, I wrote him as best I could. Being a fusion with no real back story of his own left me with no room to really expand on him but I also needed him since we all know that two super powered little kids would not sit it out for long._


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 76

Vegeta blinked, registering the purple sky above him. Years of ingrained reaction took hold as his time in the Cold Empire ordered him to move. His right hand snapped up, ready to attack, while his left moved to shove off the ground only for nothing to happen. The prince looked over the grass where he swore his arm should be laying only to see nothing.

Panic took hold of him and he tried desperately to move his missing arm. It took several seconds before the memories returned to him. At last, his head fell back into the soft soil and he groaned. He knew what he was feeling, it was the same sensation that always lingered right at the base of his spine. It had been there for years, the sensation of having his tail. Phantom limbs, annoying and costly if you didn't catch yourself.

"Hello, Vegeta," a smooth voice said from outside of his vision. Vegeta rolled and lurched to his feet to stare at Shin, wondering who the small purple being was. He lifted a hand, ready to fight, and demanded, "Who are you?"

Shin looked at his off-balanced stance and sighed before saying, "You may call me Shin. I am the Supreme Kai of the Universe. Now, please lower your hand, I have no wish to fight you. We have more pressing matters."

Vegeta slowly lowered his hand and asked, "What do you mean? What about Majin Buu?"

Shin pointed to a distant tree where Kibito sat before a crystal ball and said, "The problem has grown and will continue to grow. Let's take a look, shall we?"

The two neared the crystal ball and the tensed up assistant. Upon Shin's insistence, Vegeta peered into the small orb and beheld Buu. An orange Gi top on and more humanoid stance. Gone was the over exaggerated confidence. Instead, the pink shoulders were squared and the feet planted evenly apart. A near studious look in his red eyes as he scanned the world.

A frown marred Vegeta's face as he sensed the being through the orb. The new power was massive, much more than what he could muster. More than what even Kakarot could've mustered. Thinking of Kakarot, his frown deepened trying his damndest to find a trace of his companion in the beast. No hint of his fellow Saiyan's Ki lingered in Buu. No disgustingly content smile on the pink face. Not even a glint of Kakarot's cheerful eyes.

"Damn fool. All he had to do was not be a hero", Vegeta muttered.

Then the scene shifted to atop the lookout where two exhausted children were being harassed by their mothers. Vegeta couldn't help cracking a smile as he watched his son shrug off the hand that was smoothing his hair. He knew that one way or another, those two were why everyone was still alive. Which brought him to his next question, "Why am I here instead of in the check-in line? I thought all dead had to be processed?"

Shin said, "You're not dead. I had Kibito retrieve you once you passed out. I couldn't risk losing another valuable warrior. Goku is absorbed. Gohan is missing. The others are out of their league, well not the fused warriors but their combined might would only last long enough to slow Buu down. The universe could not spare you as well."

"You probably saved me from hell," was Vegeta's only acknowledgment. Shin chuckled and said, "Actually, a persistent Saiyan named Bardock saved you. He made sure you were rewarded with the others. You were granted a clean slate."

Vegeta's jaw dropped ever so slightly and he hesitantly asked, "You mean...I'm not damned?"

Shin nodded and said, "That's right. Provided you don't do something regretable, you will be granted eternity in Fighter's Heaven when you do pass. For now, though, we need to defeat Buu."

"How? I can barely touch the bastard? Kakarot and Gohan were the only ones who might have stood a chance against him and both of them are gone you said," Vegeta worried. Shin tapped the ball and zoomed in on Buu, specifically the hundreds of tiny vent holes.

"I need you to bare with me here. Kibito and I have an idea. You see, Buu's regeneration is an amazing abilty, but it dictates that his anatomy has be simple to work as fast as it does every time", Shin introduced their idea. Vegeta's eyes widened as understanding was already hitting him, he crossed his arms and said, "I am not crawling into that disgusting creature and I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't!"

"You mortals are all so self centered. Gohan was the same. If he hadn't of ran off to help all of you then, yes, your planet would've been destroyed, but it would've bought us the time to get Gohan where he needed to be. Now, you refuse to help in much the same way simply because of what, pride? Or is it fear? Is the loss of an arm that crippling to the mighty Saiyan prince?", Kibito snarled.

"I promise you red man, speak to me like that again and you will lose more than an arm," Vegeta snapped, feeling the phantom limb ache give a dull ache. Shin stepped between the two, arms out, and ordered, "That's enough. Vegeta, I can not make you do this, but please think about it. No one could beat Buu right now. Combined with Goku, he is far beyond what Gohan could muster. What else are we supposed to do?"

"Where the hell even is Gohan?", Vegeta asked with a huff. Shin tapped the ball once more and said, "He's right there. I believe you all call it the hyperbolic time chamber. He is with another Kai, though I'm unsure of the exact details. I do not know how much longer they will be there."

Vegeta looked at the young man in the orb. Black hair hung past his shoulders. The new cloak had been discarded while he sat crosslegged on the spotless white floor. Vegeta knotted his eyebrows and asked, "Do you truly think that this will be an easier way to beat Buu then attacking from the outside with Gohan?"

"No, it would be impossible to beat him from the inside. You would not be able to do enough to completely destroy him at once. You're job would be to recover Goku if at all possible," Shin explained to Vegeta's annoyance. The Saiyan grumbled but finally said, "Any chance of danger?"

"It's Majin Buu, I'm positive that there will be lots of danger," Shin said warily. Vegeta continued to stare at the young man in the orb. Final,ly he asked, "After me, who is the most powerful warrior available, excluding my son and Kakarot's?"

Shin and Kibito shared a look before Kibito said, "The Namek, Piccolo, would be the strongest individual but Vera would surpass him except their is the time limit."

"Vera? The two girls? I remember Kakarot babbling about her. She is supposed to match an ascended Saiyan, correct?", Vegeta asked, the annoyance long since gone and replaced by a thoughtful expression. Shin cleared his throat and said, "Well, roughly. She is definitely stronger than you or Goku at the Cell Games, but that's about it."

Vegeta nodded, leaving the Kai's in suspense, and stood staring at the orb with crossed arms. At last, he muttered, "He's going to kill me."

"What was that?", Shin asked, leaning closer. Vegeta looked at the Purple godling and said,  
"I'll do it but I have a couple of changes to your little plan."

"Oh, okay?", Shin stammered out. Vegeta tapped a finger on his bicep with his arms crossed, a nervous tick that he hadn't suffered in some time, and said, "Piccolo and the girls, I need them to attack Buu from the outside. If that pink blob has Kakarot inside of him then I gurantee that he'll be learning how to sense energy soon. I won't be able to stop him from killing the others if I'm the size of a blood vessel. The second is that you make sure Gohan doesn't come out ot help and vaporize me while I'm inside that thing!"

"That will be fine. Kibito, go get them moving towards Buu. Vegeta, brace yourself, this might sting," Shin said. Before Vegeta could utter another word, Shin flourished a hand and sent the prince away.

All the air was crushed from his lungs and his vision went dark. As he went to gasp, his lungs filled with putrid air, causing him to hack and heave. He was in a tunnel, somewhere inside Buu. The fleshy wslls gave off a rotten stench and the air was hot and humid. He lifted his boots and stared at the goop stuck to the bottom of it.

"This a pathetic plan. Where the hell am I even? I swear this universe is so fucked. Damn Kai hits a few small bump and it derails whatever his original plan was this badly? I don't believe it. This is bullshit! You hear me Kai? Absolute bullshit! What even is this, the bowels?," Vegeta began to rant and rave as he started to march through the mushy mess.

Piccolo, Videl, Erasa, and the others were all staring at the strange red mant who had appeared before them. Everyone looked ready to fight until the Kibito lifted his hands in peace and said, "Easy there. Piccolo, Erasa, Videl, are you three ready to fight again? Vegeta needs your help."

All three sensu bean restored fighters shared a look and nodded. It was Piccolo that said, "I'm guessing you're one of the ones who tried to train Gohan?"

Kibito nodded and said, "Yes, but there's no time to talk. I will take you to just a short way's away from Buu. Fair warning, you will not be able to beat him. Just keep him busy while Vegeta tries to get the one you call Goku back."

"Back? From where? I though Buu killed him?", Krillin jumped in, excitment in his voice. Kibito scowled and said, "Do not get your hopes up. He was absorbed by Buu. No one has ever survived that but my master has decided we need to try. Now, we need to move."

Before any further questions could be asked, Kibito vanished with the others being drug along. Zangya, who was left behind, looked over to others and asked, "We aren't going to help? I mean, isn't Goku sort of your powerhouse? And Buu absorbed him?"

Krillin nodded, thinking of the trio's odds but his own hopes fell as he looked around. The humans all looked exhausted, even the sensu beans hadn't restored them all the way. Physically everyone was fine but mentally, no one could go on anymore. Even his wife, the fearsome android, was sitting against the wall, zoned out. The news of her brother's death having sucked the life from her.

Goten and Trunks both stood beside their mother, nervous and tense. Their confidence as Gotenks had only covered their fear as two small boys. Powerful though they were, they knew the game had changed. The noncombatants looked equally miffed. Even the Ox-king and Roshi were withdrawn. Sitting in silence, the two passed a flask back and forth.

Finally, Krillin looked at the Hera and said, "Honestly, Zangya, we can't help much more. Even you can't. I'm sorry but we just can't."

Zangya whipped her hair and huffed, "Unbelivable, all anyone talked about on Babidi's damn ship was how worthy the warriors of Earth were. I guess they were wrong."

Krillin sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess they were. We aren't warriors, anymore. We're middle aged. We're tired. We've all fought and most of us have died. We just want a quiet life. These last few months have been…"

"The last hurrah," Tien finished for his friend. The others nodded. Ox and Roshi stayed silence. Both little boys looked down meekly, embarrassed by the men's words. Even Chichi couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips, remembering all of her wishes for a normal, carefree life.

It was Bulma, that broke the silence. Her heels clacked on the tile as she marched forward to Zangya and stood beside her. She turned and faced her friends, arm hooked with Zangya. The Hera was giving the scientist a surprised look, but Bulma paid her no attention. She said, "So that's it? We're just giving up?"

"Not the pity speech, Bulma," Tien cut in. Yamcha picked up and said, "We get it. We're stronger as a group. Goku wouldn't give up on us. We have to keep pushing forward. Has it occured to you that maybe, we can't push anymore? We aren't Goku or Vegeta or Gohan or Piccolo. We are humans. Even Chichi seems to know that."

"That's funny because two human girls, just out of highschool, just left to save the world. The world. Not Goku. Goku knows the risk. He always has. He knows what he is fighting for, you know, the world. I thought that what you all did, saved the world."

"Bulma, that's enough," Chichi said softly. Goten, Trunks, and Bulma all looked at her in surprise as she continued and said, "They're not doing anything wrong, Bulma. There comes a time that people simply need to change something. They've done their parts. There is nothing wrong with them stopping. Our husbands have done their parts, if they wanted to stop then nobody could say a word. Just because you don't like something doesn't make it wrong."

Bulma stood in stunned silence until Trunks stepped away from his black haired friend and Chichi. He shook his head and said, "My dad won't ever quite! He's not a coward."

"Knowing your limits and being a coward are different, sweetie. There will come a time…," her words fell on deaf ears as Trunks blasted off yet again with Goten hot on his heels.

"Lad, are you feeling okay?", Jinn asked. Gohan nodded, his back rigid. Jinn grimaced, the glow from his hands dying off, and said, "We're done. You are as healed as I can make you without taking months, maybe years, to work on you."

"I don't feel any stronger," Gohan said, squeezing his fists. Jinn waved for him to stand and said, "Turn Super Saiyan."

Gohan shrugged and did as he was told. The familiar swell of power rose in him but that was it. He couldn't feel his muscles expand or the familiar sting of Ki as his eyes changed color from the pure power. Instead, he made the leap in power instantly, soaring to new heights. A gasp escaped him as he sensed his own Ki, unhindered and readied.

"Good, now give it all you've got. Think like you're trying to turn into a Super Saiyan Three. Test your new limits," Jinn instructed.

Gohan nodded, a smirk in place, and thought of transforming only to find the power already there, no power up, no waiting. Instant full power with no effort. He paused, still waiting for the ground to rip apart, the shaking, the shockwaves, anything and everything that normally accompanied his power ups.

"Now do you see the benefits? You're much stronger than your father and you don't waste the time and power in charging up. That initial power-up was all that was needed. You will never have to again", Jinn said calmly.

Gohan looked at his hands and asked, "What about my attacks?"

"Ah, very good, you caught on quick. You're Ki attacks will not need to be powered up either, but they do require absolute control or else you will pour too much out. I don't have to tell you what happens with attacks like that, do I?", Jinn explained.

Gohan silently cheered in his head at the news but outwardly bowed deeply and said, "Thank you, Master Jinn."

"Not so fast, we still have one last thing," Jinn instructed. Gohan looked back up and asked, "I thought I was done, fixed, unlocked?"

"You are, but there is something I believe that you need a bit of help with. That attack of yours, Devour. It is an incredible move in theory, but practically useless in real combat. I want to help you refine that technique," Jinn said.

"Is now really the time?", Gohan complained. Jinn glared and snapped, "Yes, now your the supreme warrior, act like it!"

Gohan quieted down and listened as Jinn said, "You don't seem to understand what you were trying to do. This attack is quite similar to another. An attack that i believe only two beings in this universe are capable of, and both of them are far above you and me. Their version would thoroughly erase a being from existence, no body, no soul, no spirit, nothing left. Your's is not that thorough, it seems to only affect the physical body. Still, it was a technique that is mighty enough to do away with Majin buu in a single blast. A mere moment in time and you could erase the greatest threat the universe has ever seen. Does that sound worth it? Do think still think now isn't 'the time'?"

Gohan bowed in his head and stayed quiet. Jinn nodded and huffed, content with the unspoken apology. The Kai snapped his fingers and watched the young Saiyan refocus on him. He stood opposite of him and said, "We can't practice this technique. It requires a living subject, which limits the test dummies to just us. Since we cannot practice, I will just tell you my thoughts. Ready?"

Gohan nodded, leaning forward slightly. Jinn spoke slow and sure of himself and said, "You are putting too much emotion behind your attack. If it really doesn work at all like the other being's technique then it requires literally nothing. You need to be void of all powerful emotions. No anger or grief or even something powerful like love or happiness. This is not a move that will tolerate a power struggle like any of your other techniques. Those feed on emotion. This is a cold, calculated killing technique and you should start treating it as such.

Do not use this if you are feeling strong emotions. It would more than likely power out in an uncontrollable attack, taking everything in it's paths. It would destroy galaxies, boy. Not planets or even solar systems. Galaxies. Gone. Poof. If you get to Buu and you're not completely in control then do not use this technique. Do you understand?"

Gohan nodded and swallowed nervously. Jinn clutched his wrist with his bony fingers and said, "Good, and do not forget it."

"What about my actual attack? The execution of it," Gohan asked, ready to be off the topic of intergalatic destruction. Jinn released his wrist and said, "You're technique is spot on, but you always got to frustrated with yourself when doing this attack. Every single time."

Gohan bowed once more and said, "I will do my best, Master Jinn."

The elderly Kai grinned and said, "Don't you worry, Lad, unless things have changed too much since we came in here then it won't take even half of your best."

Gohan chuckled and said, "I hope you're right. I'm sure Vegeta and Dad have kept a handle on it. Heck, Dad probably beat him already."


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

 _A/N: Just a heads up, I got sad writing this one so all you just have fun with that. Also, I hope everyone had a fun and safe Saint Patricks day!_

Chapter 77

"Any ideas?", Videl muttered from behind the bluff they were sheltered behind. Buu was none the wiser to their presence as he flipped his antenna side to side in a sort of game. Kibito had disappeared as soon as he had deposited them in their hiding spot and gave them a brief rundown of Buu and what Vegeta was doing.

"No, now let's be quiet and wait. There's no point in risking our lives needlessly, if he makes a move then we'll engage," Piccolo ordered gruffly. The two girls nestled in prepared to wait.

Hardly five minutes as passed before the Namekian looked up and around in the nearby sky. His keen eyes squinted to slits as he focused on two distant figures atop a bluff. He slowly stammered out in worry, "What are they doing?"

The two girls stared in confusion, unable to see as far as the Namek. Stretching out their senses rewarded them with the small, pure kis' of Goten and Trunks. Then a sharp incline of the two kids' power as they ascended. Piccolo's fists were shaking in anger as the two earthlings jerked their heads towards Buu.

The pink warrior seemed to take notice as he turned his rubbery head towards the two children, a sneer on his face. The rest of his body spun to face the distant opponents as well. He seemed content to wait in the air, watching the distant figures.

Only a few seconds passed before a final explosion of power rocketed through the three minds. Piccolo was the only one to regain his senses fast enough to spot the long, golden-haired child blast pass and straight into Majin Buu.

Buu's head merely craned backward from the pressure before knocking the child back with a laugh. Gotenks squared up and snarled, "I'll get you for that one, Buu"

"Awh, come on, boys. You wouldn't want to hurt me would you?", Buu whined playfully. Gotenks scoffed and pointed at his opponent as he joked, "Hurt you? Yeah, you could even say that I want to give you a buubuu!"

Buu deadpanned in return as Videl ran a hand down her face, dragging her features with it, and groaned, "We're fucked."

Erasa groaned and said, "He is part Saiyan, surely he'll be able to back up all his talk."

Streaks of white zooming through the sky interrupted them as ghost versions of the child bombarded the Majin. Flashes from the explosions blocked Buu from sight but his power stayed high, wavering slightly only to recover. As the last ghost exploded a pink arm snaked out and grabbed Gotenks's long golden mane and drug him towards him.

"Come, kiddos, I don't think your backs really in it. You don't want to let dear old dad down do you, Goten?", Buu said, his voice and even his features taking on Goku's aspects. Gotenks began to fight and scream, any discipline he had left leaving him. His hands tore at his own hair while he feet swung wildly at Buu.

A single, high powered blast hit Buu directly in the face as Erasa rushed from hiding to aid the kid. Buu sneered and went to blast her with his free hand only to have Videl full body tackle the arm that held Gotenks. The pink appendage swung out and extended, slamming the two into the ground but releasing them nonetheless.

Erasa was the only one still standing and was faced with the now normal Buu, all traces of Goku gone once again. Buu lowered to the ground, a pink blast forming in his hand, ready to end the fight right away. Piccolo came at him recklessly, drawing all the attention to himself as he joined the fray.

Having recovered the other three soon joined in, to no avail. Several intense bouts ended with each of them hitting the ground or one another as Buu swung them around. Piccolo grunted through the mouthful of dirt he currently had as he rolled out from under Videl. The raven-haired girl was too busy gasping for air to move.

"He's fighting like Goku. Throwing us around and making us come to him," Piccolo explained, hoping the recovering girl could think of something he wasn't. Videl nodded but offered little help as she took off for the fight once again.

Piccolo grunted, knowing it was useless, but followed after her.

Vegeta was currently in his own predicament. He stood atop what he told himself was merely a muddy hill, staring onwards at the writhing, wriggling worms inhabiting Buu's intestines. The corner of his lips twitched into a disgusted sneer as he continued to stare. His boots slowly sank deeper and deeper into the hill of fecal matter, ruining the pristine white leather.

"This beast has worms," Vegeta muttered to no one imparticular. His mood degrading even further as he watched a new one burst free of mound he was standing on. He stood stock still, growing slightly pale at the sight of the white squiggling parasites burrowing into mounds of literally shit.

"I hate worms," he said softly as he shakily made his way down the mound, careful to not use his power or alert the worms. He knew Buu would learn to sense power and the last thing he needed at the moment was to be found out.

Inching his way past what seemed to be monstrously overly sized worms, he let out a breath of relief. He immediately regretted the automatic inhale afterward, a foul odor assaulting his nose. Then came the clenching. The entire tunnel, the intestine, clenching and seizing only to immediately release. Vegeta clamped his mouth shut and quickly looked for a safe space, he knew enough about anatomy to know what was coming.

Without any other choice, he gagged as he plunged his hand into the mucus lining the walls and used the sticky substance to pull himself up the wall. As he neared the top, the latest filthy mass of fecal waste passed by underneath, earning more wretches and gags. He even tasted the bile as it rose from his throat momentarily.

Eventually, the mass passed and he lowered himself back down. The sound of fresh burrowing and squishy movements floated towards him from the worms. He stomped off once more muttering a list of things he could handle that others couldn't to pump himself up, "Corpses, blood, the disgusting alcohol from that damnable outpost on Frieza thirteen, dying."

The ground under his feet lifted and settled once more as a worm passed under the layers of waste. He clenched his fist and kept going, looking considerably more green.

Outside, Erasa got an idea as they had all realized exactly what Piccolo had said. Buu's fighting style had taken on a distinctive style heavily influenced by Goku's. Even certain traits were beginning to show. His tendency to bare his teeth in his attacks, a common Saiyan trait different than just a yell. The habit of leaving his legs open as a decoy. It was Goku showing through.

Maybe because he was a recent absorption. Maybe because he was incredibly strong. Whatever the reason was, it at least gave them a basis to work off of. Using this, Erasa halted and yelled out her new idea, announcing it to the Majin, "Hey, Buu!"

Everyone, Buu and her allies alike, stopped to look at her. She could feel the nervous jitters coming on but pushed on and said, "This has to be boring you. I mean you're destroying us. Gotenks is the only one really giving you a challenge and he'll be defusing soon."

As if on cue, the wild child split apart into two tired children who looked fearful. Buu cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. She cleared her throat and said, "I also know how big of an appetite that can work up. Being that bored is exhausting. Aren't you hungry?"

Buu nodded slowly, his antennae raising and pointing at her. She waved her hands, "No, not us. How about something bigger, like a mountain? A whole mountain of candy!"

"You're smart, Buu is hungry, but Buu doesn't like mountains. Buu likes people," The Majin grinned, a glow starting in his antennae. Erasa waved her hands, "No, I won't make much at all! A mountain will make a lot more food!"

Buu paused for just a moment, lulling them all into a wait. The tiniest shake of his head and Buu said, "No."

A flash later and Erasa was replaced with a candy bar. The others cried out and Piccolo was quick to snatch the candy from the air before Buu could get it. In a rage, Buu slammed him to the ground. A series of flashed later as the others tried to backpedal found Goten and Trunks sheltering in a bunch of boulders their fighting had knocked loose.

"Where's Videl?", Goten whispered to his friend, looking around frantically. A loud sigh of appreciation could be heard as Buu ingested something. The two kids peeked out to see Buu rubbing his belly and staring at them. Videl was nowhere in sight.

His pink face split in a grin as he said, "I do love taffy. Now, what should I make you two into? Cake? How about ice cream?"

To the side, Piccolo was staggering to his feet, his hands still protectively cradling the candy bar as he growled, "Change her back."

Buu barely spared him a glance as he stretched an arm out in extended, lazy backhand. With the Namek on the ground once more, Buu lifted and slammed the stretched out fist down repeatedly onto his clutched hands like a hammer. Both kids stared in wide-eyed terror as Buu kept his own gaze fixed on them. The chocolatey crumbs that were once Erasa were falling out of Piccolo's loose fists when Buu finally stopped.

"Such brave little boys to stay and watch that. People like you would be a waste as candy," Buu muttered as he gripped his own arm at the wrist. Piccolo coughed and spluttered as he said, "Run, boys!"

Too little, too late, Buu twisted two chunks of his flesh off of his arm and threw them at the boys in a flash. It was only a blink later that two squirming blobs collided with Buu. Piccolo's own pink covered body was right after them.

It was at this time that Vegeta had finally reached the brain. He had run as fast as he could throughout the numerous tubes in the Majin's body as he felt the battle outside escalate. Now he couldn't feel any of the others. The powerful Ki of Gotenks had split into the two boys. Not much longer after that he had felt them all be picked off in rapid succession.

Now, he was standing in front of a group of fleshy pods. Goku's face was poking out of the closest one, trails of slime clinging to his cheeks. Beside him was the former Majin Buu, his rotund figure squished into the pod. Vegeta peered at the others. Strange beings with abnormal flesh tones. A large man bearing resemblance to original Buu stood out the most.

"Who the hell are these guys?", Vegeta muttered before a low chuckle echoed throughout the cranium he currently stood in. The prince instinctively sank down to the ground, ready for a fight, his single arm bent in slightly, fingers half-curled

"My, my, Vegeta, you are quite resilient. Did you think I wouldn't notice you?", Buu's voice boomed in his ears. Vegeta grit his teeth and spat back, "Took you long enough!"

Another chuckle before Buu said, "Oh, no, I was aware of you quite a while ago. Tell me, how'd you like the worms?"

"So far that's the worst thing about you. At least you talk like a civilized man now," Vegeta weakly mocked. A low sigh seemed to reverberate before Buu said, "That's the best you've got? I'm disappointed, but yes, my speech has improved quite considerably. I suppose I have my newest additions to thank for that and oh so much more."

"Newest additions?", Vegeta muttered to himself. No sooner had the words left his mouth did he hear a distinctive sucking and squelching sounds from nearby. Three new pods rose up bearing Piccolo, Goten, and his own son. Vegeta stared at the pods, rage building in him.

"What do you think? A nice little boost, eh? Don't get me wrong, they're nothing like dear old Goku, but honestly, who is amongst you? Gohan, maybe, but not you that's for sure. Why don't you just give in, join your son? I'll make it quick," Buu chimed.

Vegeta stumbled towards his son. Shaking hands wiped the slime from his face, making it look like he was asleep. A small tuft of lavender hair stuck out above his face and caught Vegeta's eye. The proud man removed his glove and ran his unsteady fingers through the wisps of hair.

For the third time since meeting the Earthlings, tears formed in his eyes. First Freeza, then the androids and his inability to transform, and now his son. A final ruffle of the hair and Vegeta stepped back, surveying the group of pods, knowing that it was crunch time.

"Decisions, decisions, am I right? Who to take? Tactically, Goku gives me the greatest source of power, but wait, who are all these others? Well, their Kai's. Knowledge and power in each of them. Then there's your son to think of. Not to mention the wealth of knowledge that is Piccolo. All these options and you have only a single arm. Who will you try to save? Who will you die for to try and get them out of here?", Buu mocked, dragging the Saiyan through mental anguish with every sentence.

Vegeta looked down, his hand still shaking, and said, "You'll die for this. Maybe not right now. Maybe not because of me, but you will die and I hope you die like an animal."

"Well, you're right about one thing, it certainly won't be by you," Buu mocked. Small lumps quickly grew from the surfaces all around Vegeta. In a matter of seconds, half a dozen small Buu's were sliding towards him.

Forgetting the pods for the moment, Vegeta raised his hand and began firing at the cancerous looking beings. For each one he destroyed, another formed right after it. On top of it all, more and more were forming. Most headed straight for him but others broke off to guard the pods. Soon a sizable force surrounded the organic prisons and another surrounded him.

He was forced into the air, the beings staying stuck to Buu's brain with their hands reaching for him. Blasts began to assail him, forcing him to weave through the air. With only one arm, he could not keep up on counter strikes. Needless to say, he was forced to transform, balancing his shortcomings of an arm with more power.

It didn't last long, however. The tiny Buus were relentless. Constantly attacking and repositioning, he was losing track of them and still more were forming. Seeing the growing army around the pods, he was forced to admit Buu was right. He would not win this and he could only save one. His son's face haunted him, drawing his eyes constantly towards his small pod.

"I believe this over," Buu announced, sounding bored. More and more began to form. With no option left to fighting, Vegeta looked at his son and made his decision.

"Solar Flare!", Vegeta cried out the technique that he had always found to be cowardly. With the army blinded, he swooped in and blasted the bottom-most tendril that connected Goku's pod before grabbing the one on the top and ripped it free with him. As he fled. Reaching a ledge free of Buu's for the moment. He turned back as the big Buu could be heard screaming, "No, stop that!"

The numerous little Buus were regaining their vision and spotted him but were too late. Vegeta's hand was outstretched, a giant blue orb growing in front of it. Easily the biggest he had ever made. With bloodshot eyes that stung from holding back tears and a stuffy voice, Vegeta yelled, "Big Bang Attack!"

The attack launched for the rest of the pods, completely destroying them. Vegeta stayed and watched the last of his own son's pod disappear, the only form of respect he could give the boy, before turning and fleeing. In a panic, he looked for a way out. A blast of stem rocketed pass him, nearly cooking him alive.

Seeing it escape one of the many vent holes on Majin Buu, he flew straight up. Goku's flapped uselessly in the hand. The next round of steam was already closing in and the Vent was barely opened but he squeezed out just as the heat began to hit him.

It was several seconds of frantic, rushed flight before a rush went through his system and he felt his body violently return to normal size. Goku's followed suit and the two crashed to the ground. Vegeta laid stock still, trusting the landscape to hide him as Buu continued to scream, steam still billowing from him.

Vegeta's neck was craned back as he lay flat, tears finally streaming from his eyes while he stared at the Majin and repeatedly said, "My boy...Not again...Not again…My boy…"


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

 _A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I've had my hands full with clients and helping my family with some things. Also, I know this chapter is odd, just hang in there. With that said, enjoy._

Chapter 78

"Lad, remember, calm and control. There can not be any…", Jinn was cut off as Gohan waved his hand and said, "No doubt, no anger, none of the normal battlefield emotions. I've got it."

The two exited the plain wooden door that separated the real world from the unnatural realm of the time chamber. A few minutes of walking and they stood under one of the numerous pavilions. Only a few hours had passed, the sun was just touching the horizon to the west. The vast majority of Earth's population seemed to be alive and well even if fear did radiate off of them.

All of this was ruined by the much larger power of Buu. Gone was the childish fiend that Gohan had been forced to retreat from. Instead, it seemed as though the monster had truly gone insane. His power spiked and exploded with no clear pattern and no restraint could be sensed. Gohan grit his teeth wondering how he had grown even stronger, and, more importantly, how had the others fared against him.

Jinn grabbed his arm, disrupting him from his focused sensing. The aged Kai had a deep frown on his face, only emphasized by the numerous wrinkles pulling his cheeks down even more. The purple diety looked at him for a long moment in silence before saying, "Things will only get harder from here, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? Surely between all of us, we'll take the bastard down," Gohan said hopefully. His deep voice caught the attention of the group that had taken refuge on the Lookout. The group all focused on him. Bulma stood at the front, red eyed and with hunched shoulders. Chichi stood at the back looking broken. Her ebony locks had broken free of the restraining bun and her face was an absolute mess. The others between the two women seemed to be in similar states.

Gohan looked at them, mouth open but not speaking, afraid to ask. It was Roshi who stepped up to speak. His sunglasses pushed up unusally high, hidding his own red eyes Gohan suspected. Whatever had happened had sobered the man up once more. Roshi pinched at the end of his beard and slowly asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, man, what's with the morbid welcoming party. You know we'll win this. Isn't that right, Goten?", Gohan asked, waiting for his little brother to jump up and take his side, get the others on board. Just say something. Gohan scanned the crowd and said again, "Goten? Trunks?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Gohan," Roshi croaked out as the two mothers lost it once again upon hearing their sons' names. Gohan clenched his jaw before saying, "I need to go."

"Lad, wait, you need to calm down!", Jinn cried out to empty air. Gohan was gone in a blink of an eye. The aged kai looked at the spot where the young warrior had just stood. The diety couldn't believe it. Victory was theirs. One calm moment and a single attack would have ended it all, but now it was gone.

Ox had approached the small purple man, unaware of who or what he was, and rested a large hand on his much smaller shoulder. Jinn looked up and Ox smiled a watery smile and asked, "Come join us, it'll make you feel better."

"What good would that do!", Jinn snapped. Ox removed his hand and shrugged as he said, "We can hope, pray, maybe just wait. I don't really know what to do anymore, but it never hurts to be with friends."

Jinn hung his head and sighed before saying, "I apologize for my rudeness. Please, go be with your friends and family. There may still be something I can do."

With that said, he vanished into thin air, returning to his own world.

Gohan appeared next to Vegeta and what appeared to be his father, sound asleep. On the other side of the bluff, Buu could be heard yelling and screaming incoherently. A mindless rage having taken over inside of him. The bluff itself was showing signs of wear and tear. Cracks running up and down it as unfocused waves of raw power washed over it.

Vegeta had pulled himself up to sit against the rocks, eyes half closed and exhausted. Gohan crouched down in front of him, assessing the prince. Another moment of staring and Gohan was forced to admit that a reckless charge on Buu wouldn't be the best idea.

A quick teleport and a gruff command later found him back in front of the prince, a small brown bag in hand. He pulled one two of the beans out of the bag, forcing one down each of the older warrior's throat. A series of splutters and coughs signed that the beans had been swallowed and the two were awake once more.

"Back finally?", Vegeta spat, pushing off the rocks. Despite his angry tone, he refused to make eye contact with either of the others, particularly Gohan.

"You okay there, Vegeta?", Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged the taller man off and snapped, "I'm fine."

"Geez, okay. Well, thanks to whoever saved me. Where are the others by the way? Did they beat Bojack?", Goku continued. Gohan was the one to give a simple answer devoid of any emotion, "They're dead. I haven't noticed Bojack so I'm guessing they killed him."

"Dead? How?", Goku asked before ignoring the other two and sensing the planet for himself. Slowly he asked, "The boys? Erasa? Videl?"

"All of them, the Namek too," Vegeta spat. Goku grimaced and said, "I guess we really underestimated this guy. You sure you're both okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad, I just need this to end," Gohan said, his tone still dead and lifeless. Despite the emptiness in his voice, the two fathers shared a look as even Vegeta kept his comments to himself. They remembered all too well what happened the last time Gohan had gone so quite.

It was obvious to the young warrior that both of them where monitoring his ki, waiting for a spike, a sign that he was losing it. He knew that a part of them even wanted him to lose control, to wipe the floor with Buu just as he had with Cell, but that was a long time ago. Years and many hard lessons had passed since then. He knew the cost of that sort of anger and he wasn't willing to pay it again.

"He's finished," Vegeta said. The other two snapped from their respective thoughts and peeked around the rocks at the smaller, diminutive Buu. Hunched over like an animal and practically snarling, it was easier to see how he would've been a terror. A slight grunt was the only warning the small pink figure gave before flinging his head back and launching an unholy torrent of pink blasts from his mouth.

In a blink of an eye, each of the blasts had hit targets at random. Thankfully, most missed the civilized world as Buu had once again lost the power to sense Ki, but several wiped out cities and towns.

Not a word was said as the two fathers launched towards Buu, intent on stopping him from further harm. Neither of them noticed the youngest of the trio hanging back, taking deep breaths and trying to steady himself. It wasn't until it was too late as they locked with Kid Buu that they noticed Gohan's absence.

"Gohan, a bit of help!", Goku called out. Already the two were transformed and clashing with the monster. Golden hair and bolts of bioelectricity signaled their second transformations. Still, Gohan held back.

Moments ticked by, the sounds of battle raging around him, as he tried desperately to calm down. Instead, the harder he tried the worse his rage became. Without realizing it, his power was quickly climbing.

The other two were giving it their all as Goku's Kamehameha was knocked aside. Vegeta took the distraction and drove Buu to the ground before alternating between kneeing his pink torso and slamming a hook punch across his face. Goku grimaced at the dirty fighting but kept his mouth shut regardless. Not that it would have mattered, soon Vegeta realized that what he thought were grunts of pain were actually chuckles of amusement as the pink being was dented and beaten into a mishappen shape.

At last, Buu grew bored and grabbed the incoming fist. He quickly tensed and popped his body back into its appropriate shape before yanking Vegeta down towards him and greeting him with a head butt. Goku rushed to aid his comrade but ended up being battered with Vegeta's flailing form instead. His single arm being used as a handle to swing him around.

"Kakarot! Do something!", the prince commanded as Buu began to repeatedly smash him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Gohan was still struggling with his own temper. His breathing was uneven and his new power was bubbling out around him in the form of blue-white flames. It was this growth of power that saved Vegeta as him and Goku each held by the neck and smashed together by Buu's super extended arms.

The pink beast was enraptured by the strange fire that surrounded the younger man. The two fathers were promptly dropped and forgotten about as he stared on with curious red eyes.

It was at this moment that a small force tickled Gohan's mind. In his anger, he started to ignore it until it spoke in a familiar wind-chime like voice, " _Hey, Fly Boy."_

"Ras? How? King Kai?", Gohan wondered aloud, not noticing how entranced Buu was by his aura.

" _No, it's some other kai. He's a bit, um, older. There's more here as well, but it's the"_

Erasa's voice was cut off as a fist slammed into Gohan's nose. Distracted by Erasa, his aura vanished and Buu was not happy. The youth laid in the bluff side that he had been slammed into as he looked on at Buu. The bastard stood exactly where he had been just a split second ago while pounding on his pink chest with both fists and yelling to the heavens.

" _Gohan?"_

"Ras, I love you, I really do, but I'm trying to avenge you here!", Gohan yelled while prying himself back out. Vegeta and Goku both looked at one another with a shrug before staggering back to their own feet.

"Man, this would be a great time to fuse…," Goku said with a cross look. Vegeta snarled and said, "I don't want to fucking hear it from you, Kakarot! Why don't you just take this chance to power up and finish this shit?"

"Yeah, about that, I can't. That's sort of a right out of the gate thing in this body?", Goku mumbled. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and offered, "I can and will gladly kill you if that's what you're asking."

Goku chuckled and said, "How about we see what Gohan is up to first before resorting to sacrificing, eh?"

Vegeta shrugged as they returned to watching Buu go crazy in his own little world. Across the field and out of earshot, now that he wasn't yelling, Gohan could be seen talking.

" _Would you just listen?",_ Erasa snapped. Gohan huffed but kept quiet, his temper starting to rise once again as he watched Buu continue to mock him while listening to his dead mate.

" _I know you're mad. I know I died. We knew the risks though. You can't just fly off the handle, I know you're trying but you need to try harder. Jinn is insistent that this will work",_ Erasa said.

Gohan mulled over the words for several moments before saying, "What do you think?"

Several moments of silence went by before the sound a sigh could be heard, sounding suspiciously like Jinn while Erasa said, " _I think you should do what you think is best. After all, out of you, Jinn, and me you're the only one who hasn't gotten himself killed or nearly trapped for all eternity."_

Gohan smirked, knowing full well that Jinn was probably having a small freak out at her words. He nodded and said, "Thanks, Ras, I'll see you real soon."

Gohan knew that Jinn wouldn't be happy, but, frankly, he didn't care. Besides, thanks to Piccolo, he could do the telepathic equivalent of hanging up on someone, which is exactly what he did. With a roll of his shoulders, he focused once more on Majin Buu. A grin spread across his face as he recalled a conversation that he had with Shin.

Goku asked Vegeta, "Why is he grinning like that?"

"I don't, I really don't know," Vegeta said reluctantly. Goku looked back at his son and asked, "Should we stop him, I mean…"

"No, for now, we watch and help when we need to," Vegeta advised confidently.

It was to both of their surprises when Gohan let out a single sharp whistle. Buu instantly stopped beating on his chest and stared at the youth. Blue flames once again licked at the air around Gohan as he got ready. Bending a single finger, he goaded Buu on.

The small pink fighter flew forward at an incredible speed but Gohan was ready this time. It was time to see what all the fuss was about as he let his new power truly lose for the first time. He stopped the pink fist with equal strength. Buu looked from his halted punch to the young man in front of him before promptly losing his mind.

Pink limbs and blasts were hurled at Gohan, forcing him on the defensive. Knocking aside some blows, dodging others, and still getting hit by a few, he worked through the torrent of attacks until he found his new pace.

It was something he had always struggled with. Each transformation or a large jump in power would mean harder, faster, and stronger but it also meant getting used to that new plateau. He wanted to avoid the damage but knew he had to learn on the fly.

In the depths of Otherworld, Jinn sat in front on a crystal ball nearly pulling at his hair while ripping into Erasa and Videl. His bony finger was currently pointed at the blonde as he practically yelled, "Do what he thinks is best? What he thinks! What is the matter with this generation? I told you exactly what to say. All he had to do was calm down for all of two minutes and, poof, crisis averted! Instead, you decided to practice your improv! And you!", his finger shifted to Videl as he continued on, "I let you tag along because you promised to help her! You never mentioned helping her conspire against me! You could've spoken up at any time and corrected her!"

"That's enough, old man," Videl snapped back, ready to argue. Erasa meanwhile stayed completely unfazed as she watched the crystal ball, wondering exactly what her mate was up to. She pointed the orb after several back and forth arguments between the others and said, "Look."

The two stopped arguing and even Shin and Kibito approached to look on. Gohan was laying on the ground with a bloody lip and a grin on his face. Videl snorted and fell back on her butt to watch in comfort alongside her friend. Jinn meanwhile panicked more and said, "What are you doing, Lad! Stop grinning and fight that monster!"

"Honorable Elder, I must ask that you be quiet and watch. These Saiyans are strange but there are no finer warriors, I am convinced of that. If he is grinning then there is a reason for it," Shin said politely but pointedly. Jinn sputtered for a moment before saying, "You must? I am you're elder, my boy!"

"My elder, yes, but not my superior. You were missing and as such you were replaced. Your replacement is long since dead and my fellow Kais are as well. I am acting Grand Supreme and you are on my planet. I would suggest that you remember that before continuing to doubt me," Shin laid the facts bare as Jinn blinked in shock before grinning and saying, "Maybe this generation isn't doomed after all."

It was at this moment that each of them heard Gohan saying something from the orb.

"I hope you're ready!", Gohan yelled. Goku and Vegeta each got ready, thinking they were needed, only to watch as Gohan met with Buu and grabbed him by his tentacle before disappearing with two fingers to his forehead.

The two appeared briefly on King Kai's before vanishing again. Leaving the short, squat kai in a terror-stricken state with Bubbles having fled at the sudden visitors.

"Kakarot, do you sense them?", Vegeta asked. His eyes scanned the horizon as if he suspected a trick. Goku shook his head and said, "They went to King Kai's but I don't know after that."

Vegeta grimaced but laid his hand on the taller man's shoulder and said, "Let's go."

Gohan and Buu appeared on Shin's planet to cries of outrage, shock, and even joy. Capitalizing on Buu's confusion, he quickly whipped him around by the tentacle before launching him straight to the ground. Using the precious few seconds he had, he yelled, "Shin, I need your help!"

That was all he could get out before Buu was on him once more. The two met and continued their heated battle, regardless of the land and onlookers below. Even Gohan seemed to disregard the planet as he freely used the landscape to aide him.

"What do you need?", Shin yelled through the barrier that Kibito had formed around the small group. Several moments went by as Gohan struggled to speak. At last, he was slammed into a lake and Buu floated above laughing at his predicament as he trudged out, soaked and cursing.

"You trust me, right?", Gohan asked, letting the pink bastard laugh. Shin answered in the affirmative and Gohan nodded before saying, "Bare with me here, when he was originally sealed, how was it done?"

Shin paused for a moment before saying, " Bibidi physically constrained him with a spell and put him into a sort of slumber, but that would take several supremes at this point!

Gohan ran out of time to respond as Buu abruptly lost his sense of humor and elbow dropped straight down. Once again the two were off. It was during this round that Goku and Vegeta appeared on the planet in surprise. The two misjudged how close they would appear and ended up directly in the middle of the fight. Vegeta quickly back-handed Buu back before Goku yanked them both out of the way.

Jinn stared on in surprise while the others looked less perturbed by more mortals able to teleport to the sacred planet. The two Saiyans looked at the group huddled in the energy shield and greeted them, Goku with a friendly wave and Vegeta with a tired nod. The Prince's black eyes lingered on the two girls.

"Kakarot, we should help your son," Vegeta said, forcing his gaze back to his comrade. Neither could make a move before Gohan managed to gain the upper hand once more and knocked Buu to the ground and asked, "But what took away his power? Something obviously did if it had to be refilled!"

Understanding dawned in Shin's eyes as he gathered what Gohan was asking as he said, "It is a zero-waste sort of idea! He is always absorbing on some level, all of the energy you put off in excess gets absorbed. Any energy he lets out on accident is reabsorbed. That's what keeps him fully charged!"

"Well shit, even punches have some form of energy behind them," Vegeta muttered. Shin nodded as the combatants continued to fight and said, "Yes, that's why raw power is honestly the only solution I see."

"He has plenty of that, but it's no good if he doesn't calm down and use it as I taught him!", Jinn said. Erasa, having finally had enough, whirled on her heel and jabbed a finger in the elder kai's face as she said, "Will you shut up! All you've done is whine and moan about us not using your plan! Well, here's a reality check for you, nobody cares!"

Goku went pale as he stared at the girl he viewed as a daughter chewing out a kai. He stepped forward and gently grabbed her by the arm only to be shaken off as she whirled around to him with her finger still pointed out and said, "Do not start with me, Goku, I have been very reasonable about all of this, but I will not stand for this...this...Bullshit!"

Overhead, Gohan breathed out a silent sigh of relief as he continued his life or death battle, just happy to be out of the line of fire.

With Goku taken care of, the petite blonde turned back to the still surprised diety and continued in a rising tone, "Now, I have fallen in love with a half alien. I've been to another planet. I have waited and trained patiently while the love of my life willingly ran off into the afterlife, twice, and he wasn't even dead! Oh, and, I have fucking died! Out of all of this, the one thing I haven't seen is a kai on the battlefield getting the crap kicked out of him! So, either nut up or shut up, Old Man!"

"Here, here," Videl dryly chuckled, inclined to agree as she thought of her own boyfriend, dead at the hands of Bojack. Jinn started to open his mouth only for Vegeta to cut him off, "Excellent speech, girl. Now, watch the damn fight."

Erasa huffed, appreciative for Vegeta calling an end to the argument in his own way.

Back in the sky, Gohan had broken off from the last clash, his outfit thoroughly ruined. The beautiful cloak had long since been lost and his shirt and pants were in tatters. He looked at the others looking up at him as a surreal feeling overcame him. For so many years he had been the one on the ground staring up at his dad. Now, it was reversed, and, just like all those years, there was a reason why only one person could fight this battle. Buu was simply too much for most of them. Even Goku, who could more than keep up, would only contribute more energy to Buu.

"Excess energy...what the hell do I do about that?", Gohan muttered as he squared up once more, waiting for Buu to charge. The pink fighter had stopped at the peak of Erasa's yelling, focused on the commotion. Thankfully, he saw no entertainment in it and had stayed put.

"Okay, Buu," Gohan started, surprised when the beast looked in his direction at the sound of his name. Gohan paused and asked, "Can you understand me?"

"Buu...fight!", the little monster finished in a screech with a wide grin. Gohan started to drift off in thought but shook the distraction off and asked, "What do you say we finish this?"

Another round of banging on his chest, Buu nodded while howling. Abruptly ending the ruckus, Buu shot into the air with one arm raised and a large pink and black blast forming. Gohan grinned and stood firm on the ground with one hand raised with a single pointer finger extended.

"Gohan! What are you doing!", Shin cried out while Jinn watched on in surprise before saying, "No, no, he's not got enough control yet."

"They're a bit faithless to be Kais," Vegeta muttered. Goku just grimaced.

"Buu!" Gohan called out. Buu stopped charging and stared down at him as Gohan dropped his hand and continued, "Let's take this somewhere else."

"Fight!" Buu screeched again but didn't attack. Gohan nodded, "We're going to fight, Buu, but not here. I can't go all out if we fight here. You want a challenge don't you?"

Buu cocked his head to the side before letting the blast disappear and lowering to the ground. Gohan held out a hand and said, "I can take us there if you'll just come here."

Buu approached confidently, his chest puffed out in an exaggerated show of power. It wasn't until he was just out of Gohan's reach did he falter and stop. As if he was trying to make up for the hesitation, he hurried to grab Gohan's wrists. The others watched in stunned silence at the display of nervousness before the two disappeared once more.

"What's he going to do?", Videl asked quietly. It was Erasa who answered by simply saying, "Whatever he thinks he should."

A collection of screams and the crash of feet fleeing echoed across the platform of the Lookout. Only Dende and Popo stood before Gohan and Buu. The guardian and his assistant were nearly shaking but they showed no sign of running.

"Sorry for the ruckus, Dende, but could we use the time chamber?", Gohan demanded more than asked. Buu looked around in curiosity, staring particularly hard at Chichi who was being forcibly held back by the others.

It wasn't until Gohan called his name did he look back at the young Saiyan and followed after him.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 79

Gohan looked around the familiar, unending white chamber. Behind him, Majin Buu occupied himself with a finger knuckle deep in his nose, uncaring for the incredible dimension he currently stood in.

"Alright, Buu, you still want to fight?", Gohan asked. _Now what? He's expecting me to go all out but, honestly, I have no idea how much more I can go up. There wasn't exactly the time to test this out._

"You strong," was Buu's only response. The small being didn't seem to think about it before saying it. Gohan stared in disbelief, trying to figure out if the walking apocalypse had just complimented him.

"Buu fight you and you fight Buu," the Majin continued. Gohan nodded and said, "Yeah, that's the idea. You sure this is what you want?"

"You can kill Buu?", Buu asked, unsure. Gohan shrugged, and said, "I guess we'll have to see."

Buu merely nodded, not bothered by the conversation. Without another thought, the pink fighter shrugged past him and into the expanse of white. Gohan looked after him, fairly puzzled, and followed.

Once the two were nearly out of sight of the entrance, they stopped and Buu turned back to face him. Gohan offered a bow while Buu barely bobbed his head. The young Saiyan lowered into his own stance, ready to drop whatever this new and weird attitude was that Buu had introduced to the battle.

As usual, Buu had no stance but it wouldn't be needed even if he did. The two launched forwards once more and began to fight.

Gone was the brutal, world-shattering destruction. There were no mountains to crush beneath one another. No cliffs to be buried in. No, it was down to a battle of skill and endurance now.

Buu's carelessness earned Gohan a world of pain as everything he threw at the pink monster was met head-on and Buu would be coming straight for him. At one point he was vaguely aware of being off balanced as he fought and realized that at some point he had lost a boot.

With every hit he took and every new gasp for air, doubt was steadily growing. Had he made the right call? Was it all in vain? Was he really going to die in this empty dimension? Did he really think that he could save everyone? Life had taught him better than that.

His latest doubts found him laying on the ground with Majin Buu standing over him, a pink ki ball hovering right in front of his face. Buu was snarling and snapped, "Fight me!"

 _He thinks I still have more to give. The only enemy in the universe that's angry because I'm too weak._ The oddity of the thought was not lost on Gohan as he stared at the pink blast, almost waiting for it to be fired. Almost looking forward to it. To be able to say that his failure was entirely his fault. Nobody was there to distract him. No one else was in danger. He knew Buu would be killed by his Dad and Vegeta the moment he stepped out of the time chamber without him. _Dad's probably teaching Vegeta the fusion right now._

The thought of being able to lose and not having a dozen excuses for it other than his own shortcomings was almost a relief. Almost. Only two things stopped him. Not Erasa, or the thought of his mother. No.

A tiny voice, that sounded a lot like a certain Prince in his imagination, carrying on about pride, honor, the greatness that was the Saiyan race. Some long-winded internal lecture about how even the weakest could rise to the top. It was rather annoying actually. _Damn it Vegeta, you don't shut up even here._

"Fight!", Buu screamed the blast cranking up in power as heat waves rolled off of it. Gohan still just looked at it until that second thing kicked in. Another little voice and this one not of his own imagination.

" _What are you doing, Kid?",_ Piccolo's voice reverberated in his head. Quieter than normal, but they were separated by life and death and separate dimensions.

" _I don't know, Piccolo. I guess I'm not up to this. Hell, you've died twice because of all of this. Erasa is dead. Seventeen and Videl are both gone. The earth is…"_

" _Sounds like a lot of whining to me. Everyone can be brought back. The Namekians will help, they always will. I think you're just looking for an excuse to be lazy," Piccolo chided._

Gohan chuckled out loud, catching Buu's attention. The young warrior thought back, " _What about the explanation. The whole world knows about us now, they'll want answers. We can't just keep erasing their memories."_

" _So, your death will help with that how? Especially when you'll just be revived anyway?", Piccolo asked. Gohan sighed and said, "I know, I just...I'm not the protector of the Earth, Piccolo. I'm just a fighter. I like to fight, I like to win, but I don't want everyone counting on me. I'm not…"_

" _Goku?", Piccolo asked._ Gohan looked at Buu's angry red eyes and nodded before thinking, " _Yeah. I'm just, well, me. I like to be left alone. I liked my simple life. Training all day and just traveling."_

" _No one is asking you to be. Just beat this guy your way and to hell with the others,"_ Piccolo finished and left his mind. Gohan came back to reality to see the blast ready to kill him. Buu was fuming and uttered a final, "Fight."

"Sorry, Buu, I had to get my head on straight," Gohan answered before standing with Buu letting the attack disappear.

In moments the two were back at it. It wasn't an instant change but slowly Gohan worked Piccolo's words over in his head. Feeling reassured, and ready to be done, he doubled down and met Buu blow for blow.

It was only small signs at first, ones that Gohan had to watch for. A busted lip that truly bled from a punch. A discolored patch on Buu's shoulder from a punch. Small marks that lingered that were not life-threatening. Of course, Gohan was growing steadily worse as well.

His torso and arms were matted with bruises, burns, and cuts. His own face was swollen and busted up. His ribs ached with every breath as he fought on. In a test to see how far Buu had fallen, he pushed himself further, finally feeling as though this new form was beginning to reach its limits.

At the end of his latest advance, he was above Buu with a foot planted firmly on each shoulder and the pink tentacle in his grip. Lifting from a squat, he ripped the appendage free and flipped away from the howling Majin.

Gohan watched as what appeared to be blood quickly pulsed from the wound and scabbed over but nothing new grew. Buu was still clutching his head, ready to rip the young warrior apart. Gohan met the hateful glare and let his energy burn the tentacle to nothing. Still, Buu did not rush him.

"You're not so invincible here. I'm the only other one to take energy from and my scraps aren't enough to sustain your needs," Gohan chided. Buu continued to rub the aching stump on his head and muttered, "Buu fight."

"You still want to fight?", Gohan asked, honestly surprised. He was sure the first true pain this beast had ever felt would make it at least reconsider.

"Buu always fight. No choice," the Majin explained choppily. Gohan took a moment to process the statement, realizing that the little bastard was right. He was created to fight and kill. It was all he knew.

"Are you ready to end this then?", Gohan asked. Buu cocked his head and asked, "End?"

"That's right, end. Let's be honest with ourselves here. Neither of us can have much more to give. You're not invincible anymore and your power is dropping," Buu interrupted with a huff but quieted back down as Gohan finished, "And I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up at this pace. One finally hurrah and we can both be done. I don't have to hold back and worry about others and you can see how we truly compare. What do you say?"

As Buu seemed to think the offer over, Gohan gave up on maintaining anything resembling composure. The exhaustion, physical and mental, became obvious. He could his eyes growing heavy. The numerous emotions at war in him seemed to just pile up. His body ached. He knew that he was right. This was the end of this battle for him.

 _I guess if I'm really down and out then I may as well give it hell. Afterall, I don't have to worry about the earth in here, or the universe._

Buu had begun to float backward, ascending slightly. His arm raised and that dreadful pink and black blast formed once more before growing tremendously. Even weakened as he was, Buu's final attack was a terrifying obstacle. Gohan smirked, interested to finally test all of his theories in reality.

He raised his right arm and pointed a single finger towards Buu. A small dot appeared at the end. No longer bearing the blue color of him trying desperately to control it. He no longer felt the need to control it. It was time to act. A final act. Not out of desperation but because it was time to do what needed to be done.

Instead, it burned white hot with hints of gold flickering through the tiny orb. No bigger than a marble, it was laughable how minuscule it appeared compared to Buu's greater attack. Still, though, Gohan had confidence. Gohan had the assured calmness that only came with the knowledge that he was doing everything he could and there was no more than he could do.

 _I guess that's why Dad has always been so confident. You can only do so much._ Without bothering to pick the perspective apart or question the logic of it. He checked his aim and loudly yet calmly said, "Devour."

The tiny dot sped off from his fingertip to meet with massive attack slowly descending towards him before punching straight through it. The large attack quickly fell apart at the sudden disruption to its construction. Gohan merely watched through the crumbling attack as Buu was struck in the chest by his own attack.

Acting on impulse, he spread all of his fingers out on his right hand as the attack struck and watched as Buu's face twisted in concern and then pain. The pink fighter plummeted to the ground on his hands and knees, gasping. Gohan groaned and pushed his body into motion as he slowly made his way over to the hunkered Majin who's energy was rapidly plummeting. By the time he reached his target, Buu's ki was completely gone and not a sound was made by him.

The young warrior crouched down beside the motion figure to see his glazed over eye staring at the ground and his mouth slightly open. A small glow coming the back of his throat.

"What the hell?", Gohan muttered before registering his own Ki building inside of the Majin. Gohan turned tail and sped off as fast as his body would let him.

"Shit, shit, fuck, shit!", Gohan cursed as he barreled for the door only for the never-ending world of white to suddenly start spinning as a mighty blast went off. The entrance was rolling around and around before disappearing entirely only to reappear far away to the side and upside down. His back ached and burned and his were ringing.

He gasped as everything around him flickered in the colors of the rainbow. Without warning the gravity nearly crushed him as everything became blazing hot. Then he feeling weightless and freezing while the world went black. Then the cycle would repeat while the world flashed in colors around him. Disoriented and in immense pain, the thought of moving was impossible.

He was forced to lay there and suffer as the world seemed to go defective around him. Then came the worst of it as the world flashed black, red, green, blue, then a startling yellow before the loudest noise Gohan had ever heard echoed across the emptiness. He finally managed to crane his head enough to see far away into the chamber as darkness consumed everything. It was like being inside a cardboard box and watching a shredder eat through it. Straight towards you.

He scrambled to his hands and knees, grateful that the colors had stopped at least. It was hard enough to crawl away under the crushing gravity. When the pressure lifted he would lurch forward, off balance. By the time he recovered the cycle had started over. Still, the dimension kept compacting and self-destructing. Growing steadily closer.

Still several hundred yards from the entrance and with the nothingness only a few dozen yards from him, he felt a large hand grab him by his long, untamed hair. Suddenly he was being drugged away. His savior was jostling him too much for him to see who it was but the grunts and groans from the gravity were odd and double sounding.

Brief glimpsed of golden hair told him it was a Saiyan but no other features. At last, he felt the beginning of the entrance platform slide under him and he was out the door. He lay on the cold tile of the lookout, still looking through the door at the nothingness closing in before a white gi pant clad leg snapped out and kicked the door shut from beside him. His savior was laying on the floor next to him. Not gasping nearly as much but definitely uncomfortable from the experience.

At last, Gohan looked over to see a Super Saiyan in white Gi pants and a black and gold trimmed vest. In the next instant and a flash of light, it was his father and Vegeta laying next to him. Goku was the first to sit up with Vegeta quick to follow. Vegeta's missing arm stood out in stark contrast to the previous man while Goku's eternal smile was a stark difference to condescending smile their fusion had.

"I'm glad to see that you learned to dance, Vegeta," Gohan chuckled before coughing on his dry and cracked throat. His ribs screaming in pain with each cough.

The prince said nothing as he stared back at the door that held the destroyed dimension behind it. Before Gohan could grow annoyed at being ignored, a bubbly black haired child had slid to a stop on his knees beside him. Goten leaned over him, grinning.

"Goten?", Gohan asked, surprised at the supposedly dead child's appearance. In answer, the small child laughed and said, "Did you win? Huh, Gohan? Trunks thinks that our dad's had to save you but I think you beat Buu! So who's right?"

"Goten, maybe you could give us just a moment?", Goku asked, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. Before anything else could be said, or Gohan could question just what was going on, the young warrior saw black and passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?", his mother's voice could be heard. A muffled response before Erasa snapped for someone to speak up. Dende repeated himself and said, "He'll be fine, please just be patient. I'm an energy healer, not a medic. Bulma is doing everything she can for him. You heard the Kai's there's not much that I can do for him. The Kai's are assisting as much as they can."

"Why can't you just magic him back into shape?", Chichi snapped. Gohan wanted to laugh, he really did, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"For the last time, Chichi, I'm sorry, but your son cannot be healed in that method anymore. Even the Supreme Kai had to admit defeat on this one. They are supposed to be calling in some more help. Someone better suited at this I believe. Just know that he will live but it will take some time," Dende explained.

It was Erasa that spoke this time, "Could the dragon heal him?"

Dende responded slowly, "No, Shenron is limited by me in cases such as this. Parunga would be even less helpful. All we can do is wait."

" _Gohan, can you hear me?", Shin asked in his head. Gohan answered slowly as if just waking up, "Yeah, what's going on?"_

" _Nothing to worry about. It's just an update. You were badly injured in your battle. Do you remember the conversations about healing you?", Shin started._

 _Again Gohan thought of nodding but didn't seem to be able to. Instead, he just said, "Yeah, you said Dende wouldn't be able to heal me anymore, nor you. The old fashioned way or Senzu beans."_

" _That's right. There are no more of those beans, but you would not be able to mentally heal yourself from this battle, not quickly at least. So, Elder Jinn and I have separated your mental state of being from your physical. This will both allow each of these aspects to healing better and it helps to maintain your pain level. Any questions so far?", Shin asked._

" _I overheard Dende saying something about you were going to get someone better at this?", Gohan asked. A moment of silence passed before Shin said, "I didn't think you were conscious during that. We were still in the process of separating you. I'm glad you didn't feel the pain during that."_

" _You're avoiding my question," Gohan pointed out. A telepathic sigh and Shin said, "We have some additional help on the way. Hopefully, he will be here in the coming days. He keeps a rather busy schedule dealing with his own duties. All we can do is be patient."_

" _Okay," Gohan said simply before pressing on, "What about the others? I saw Goten?"_

" _They are all alive and well. It is my gift to all of you. Majin Buu did some major destruction to your planet. The least I could do was revive your friends and family. The rest of the population and the damage is already handled by the others. The dragon has been summoned and everything was taken care of. Your only job now is to rest and get ready to return home," Shin said._

" _This all seems too easy," Gohan said. Another sigh and Shin said, "There are some other long term consequences but nothing life-threatening. Please just be patient, we will discuss everything once you are whole and rested."_

"Oh my, my, my, you have truly taken a beating young mortal," a whimsical voice chided him. Gohan cracked an eye open to see a tall, lean figure with a misshapen head towering over him in a dark room. The window let in very little light of the night sky.

"Who are you?", Gohan croaked out. Pain still raked his body but it was obvious that his mental state was back in his body.

"Awake already? That's wonderful but terrible. I'm sure you are in immense pain. Could you be a good patient though and hold still for me? I need to scan you", the tall man explained.

"Who are you?", Gohan croaked again, growing irritable. The tall man paid him no mind as he lifted a staff that glowed in the dim light. As a wave of light began to scan him starting at his head, he darted a handout and tried to grab the staff. His shoulder screamed in protest at the movement but he persisted.

Despite his efforts, the staff darted out of the way before cracking him firmly on the forehead. The tall man waged the impromptu weapon in his face and said, "Tut-tut-tut it's not nice to try to touch other's things. Now lay still."

Again the scan started and again, Gohan tried to grab the staff while asking, "Who are you?"

An exaggerated sigh before the man clicked the bottom of the staff on the floor and illuminated the room in a greenish light. What seemed to be a misshapen head was actually a bunch of white hair piled atop the elegant, blue head. Long, thin fingers were wrapped around the staff and he stood with a graceful stance. His red and black robes draped freely over his figure while sparking a bit of recognition in Gohan's mind.

"Those robes, you're a Kai," Gohan muttered. The strange man smiled and patted his shoulder before saying, "I'm not really a Kai, but I am impressed with how cognizant you are. How about this. I am Whis. I am here as a favor to the Supreme Kai and as a thank you to you. Is that enough to settle you down?"

"You're thanking me?", Gohan muttered eyes squeezed close as he felt a wave of pain from all the moving. Whis nodded and said, "You taking care of Majin Buu is both impressive and much appreciated. He would've messed up quite a bit for the universe and me. So, yes, I'm thanking you. Now, will you please lay still."

Gohan not only did what he was told but promptly lost consciousness as he finally felt safe once again.


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

 _A/N: We are getting close to the end. One more chapter after this one to kind of, I repeat kind of, wrap loose ends. There will be a sequel to this story to carry on the new point of Whis/Beerus being against this. It will be a good while before I start on it for a couple of reasons. I need to step back from this particular story for a little while since it is starting to grow stale in my mind. I will start working on other projects to post here. So this one and then one last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I hope you will stick around for a little longer. Again thank you andenjoy._

Chapter 80

Erasa sat beside the bed with a hand resting on Gohan's arm. The bags under her eyes attested for her exhaustion. Resting in the comfortable chair with one of Gohan's much to big Gi tops hanging to her shoulders, she caught herself nodding off once again.

Down below, the world was still celebrating the apparent victory. With everyone brought back and informed of the situation, it had been a nonstop party across the planet it seemed for going on three weeks. Not on the Lookout though.

While Bulma over saw the public relations down below, with the help of the once great Hercule Satan of all people, the others saw to their own duties. Erasa's was to stick to Gohan's side, much to everyone's worry. Chichi, Goku, Bulma, they all tried to get her to go home. To rest. To relax. Not that it did any of them any good.

She was well trained, even if it was a bit rushed. She could feel how restless they all got every night. It seemed that no one was sleeping no matter where they were. Buu might be gone but their problems weren't.

Shin had informed them that his visitor had come one night and examined Gohan. Apparently, there was nothing to be done at the moment. Solutions would be looked for but it would take time. For now, they had to wait while he healed up naturally. This is what found the mighty, young warrior still in a coma with tubes and wires hooked up to him. This was why Erasa was still sitting in the dark, dreary room.

It seemed that the only other one who had no desire to pretend to be all right was Piccolo. The Namekian waited patiently just outside day and night. Occassionally he would step in, make sure she had eaten, but mostly he left her alone.

She understood what the others were trying to do. You had to keep living. Goten needed his parents on board. Krillin and Eighteen had their own daughter. Everyone needed that normalcy, but who would she be pretending for? Videl? Her raven haired friend knew what sort of state everyone was in. As a matter of fact, she had agreed to leave her alone, to stop nagging for a bit.

That was several days ago, and no one else had bothered them since. She knew that everything was going to be okay, but it was such an abrupt ending. The strongest man alive was now laying there completely checked out. Looking back, it was easy to see why she reacted this way. It was like Ox said. Saiyans get attached fast and damn it if people don't get attached to them just as fast.

"You've been quiet," Piccolo's gruff voice came through the door. She looked up, expecting to see him come in but instead heard a different voice answered him.

"The woman has been running herself ragged with those ridiculous reporters and the laughable king of this planet. Some one had to stay home and make sure the boy didn't level the house," Vegeta said.

"Then what are you here for now?"

A moment passed before Vegeta answered, "The boy is playing with Kakarot's youngest and that left me with time. I wanted to catch myself up on the situation."

"Why don't you do it another time. She just got everyone out of here a couple of days ago," Piccolo reasoned. Erasa nearly breathed a sigh of relief before three sharp booted steps were heard and the door was opening.

Vegeta stepped in and looked around the darkened bedroom turned hospital room. A brief grimace passed over his face as he looked at the young couple before his normal mask slipped back into place. He walked forward, his missing arm restored by the dragon.

"Has he stirred any?", he asked. Erasa let out an audible breath of relief before saying, "No, he twitches sometimes though. I guess he's dreaming."

Vegeta dragged another chair up from against the wall and sat on the opposite side of him. His eyes stayed focused on Gohan as he drifted off in thought. Time ticked by as the two sat there quietly, waiting and hoping for something to happen.

It was several hours before Vegeta finally said, "I'm sorry that this happened to you. Both of you."

Erasa looked up in surprise and said "What? Dying? Videl and I both told you that we knew what we…."

"Not dying. I'm not talking about that or Videl. I mean you and the boy. When he left after his mother's death, I was confident that he wass going to kill himself. So confident that I watched his Ki more then I did Bulma's, to be honest. He never did, though. He just...played around. I'd feel him training, occassionally taking out some low lifes, but mostly just traveling and enjoying himself.

Then he found you and started coming back around. Holy hell it was shocking how different he was, and how different you two were, but it seemed more real. More like who he was supposed to be. You both worked too hard to wind up like this. That doesn't change anything but it is what it is," Vegeta said.

Erasa sat in stunned silence for several moments before blinking and saying, "Thank you."

Vegeta grunted but after a pause went on to say, "Kakarot is worried about you up here."

"I'm fine," Erasa snapped. Vegeta scowled but said calmly, "Gohan would be worried too. Hell for all we know, he is worried."

"I said I'm fine," She reiterated. Just like that, Vegeta's patience and composure slipped away as he stood, sending the chair skittering back, and snapped back, "Then get your ass out of here. You sit up here moping like you are the only one who cares. The whole damn planet cares. Do you think the woman and that oaf haven't told them who saved them? Every single weakling on this rock is wondering what happened to their strongest hero! Do you know what would do more good than sitting up here like a scolded mutt? The mate, the right hand, the other fucking half of the Earth's savior getting her pale, half dead looking ass outside in some fucking sunshine where maybe people can fucking see you!"

Erasa blinked in surprise but was cut off from retailating as the prince continued, "But oh no! That would make everything too fucking simple! I came up here to check on you and make sure you are okay, but what do I find? Two coma patients instead of one! Some dumbass classmate of yours in that forsaken Satan City actually asked when we would release details on the funeral. Do you know why? Becuase you've been holed up here like a damn widow in mourning! Now, Kakarot has tried, the harpy has tried, my mate has tried, even the baldy and the tin cans have tried to get you to move and take care of yourself, but damn it I will succeed if it means dragging you out by your greasy, unwashed hair!"

Erasa sank lower into her chair with each sentence as Vegeta finally pointed at her and challenged her, "Now what's it going to be, girl?"

She saw Piccolo standing just outside the door, ready to help, but couldn't bring herself to call for him. With the small but intimidating man still staring her down, she hung her head and croaked out, "You're right. I'm sorry"

Unable to bear another moment, she quickly gave Gohan a peck on the forehead before skirting around the still fuming Vegeta and surprised Piccolo. Once she was out of earshot, Vegeta looked towards the taller green warrior and said, "Any more issues I need to take care of while I'm up here? Does a certain guardian need an ass chewing while I'm at it?"

Piccolo couldn't help the fanged smirk that appeared as he said, "Unless your screaming can make Senzu beans grow faster then that should be all."

"Fine, but next time you get to be the bad guy," Vegeta huffed. Piccolo stretched as he entered the dark room, looking at his former student and said, "She would've known I was acting if I scolded her that suddenly after this long. You did a good job."

"Yeah, yeah, a right golden globe performance," Vegeta muttered, a tone of guilt seeping into his voice.

"A what?", Piccolo asked. Vegeta shook his head and started to leave as he said, "A ridiculous earthling award. Anyway, I'm not doing it again. I meant what I said, they don't deserve this. If she comes back and starts this again then you and Kakarot can take care of it."

Her feet touched down on the massive lawn in front of her home. The large house had never looked so empty before. Even when Gohan was gone, she knew that Videl or Goku would be in and out. Now, the house stood empty. Videl was hundreds of miles away, reconnecting with her father while introducing Seventeen as well. Goku was back in his own home with Chichi and Goten.

Making her way slowly inside, she plopped down on the couch. Incoming tears were already stinging at her eyes but she refused to cry anymore. Several deep breaths and the sensation began to pass but was replaced with one of disgusting. A musty, musky odor filled her nose and could even be tasted on the air. It was several seconds before she realized that it was herself that she was smelling.

Stuck in her self-imposed isolation with Gohan, she didn't realize how many days she would go without a shower. Most days, she brushed her teeth and stared at whatever food Popo would cook until Piccolo would either take it away or make her eat. A bite her and there. Finish that last bite and you can be done. It was like bargaining with a picky child. She had to admit that he was more patient then he should've been.

"Kami, I caused as much worry as Gohan," she muttered to herself. Unable to stand the thought, or smell, now that she was aware of it she headed up the stairs the second story. At the door to their bedroom, she paused before pushing it open and smiling sadly. The covers on the bed were still a mess from her sleepless tossing and turning as she had waited for him to come home. A closed up smell lingered on the air just like the rest of the house.

She made her way into the closet, stripping out of the large, rumpled Gi top on the way. As she came back out and headed for the bathroom she picked the top up with her toes and threw it into the hamper. In what felt like a heart beat later, she was shedding the rest of her dirty clothes in the bathroom before standing under the steaming jets of water.

Her blonde her hung lank past her shoulders with a mixture of water and grime in it while she scrubbed her face. The heat felt wonderful after the days spent in the dark, cool room. A generous glob of shampoo helped to start washing the rest of her troubles away.

She took her time, enjoying the heat, but the thought of Gohan not being able to do the same was always lurking just behind the enjoyment. Ready to leech away the little spot of happiness.

She could practically feel the steam rushing in and out of her lungs as she leaned against the shower wall. She had long sinced finishing cleaning herself. She was just relaxing. Taking in the heat, the clean white surfaces, the water, and trying to let everything else fall away for just a little while.

Eventually, though, she had to get out. After taking her time to dry off and wrap up in the soft towel, she sat on the edge of the tub as she brushed out her hair. The longer locks tangling in the brush with every swipe it seemed. Tired of the hassle and hating the mess of long hair she dug out a small black case from the cabinets.

Making sure she had the right guards, she set up the trimmers and a couple of mirrors to better see the back of her head and went to work on her hair. The old, familiar actions of cutting her own hair soon took over as she trimmed and shaped. It wasn't long before the familiar short style was back in place.

A pair of sweats and a thin long sleeved shirt encased her as she exited the bathroom. Determined to keep going after the shower, to try and be strong, she busied herself around the house. Windows were thrown open. Everything on the bed was snatched off and crammed into the washing maching. The thin layer of dust that seemed to coat all of the surfaces were erased from existence.

It was late into the night when she finally sat down on the couch once more to rest but promptly fell asleep instead.

The next day found her outside. The garage that had remained closed up reveled a set of capsules designed to help around the yard. It took some digging but at last, she found the one she had been hoping for. A yard tractor. Figuring out how to operate it was a much more difficult matter but after some testing and several noises that she decided to ignore, she was off.

The over grown yard had always been a simple matter. A quick wave of energy from Gohan would knock it right into shape. A quick wave from Erasa had seen the creation of a new ditch that had taken several wheelbarrows full of dirt to fill back in. With the large mower/small tractor, the risk of a forest fire seemed drastically reduced. It always guranteed a much longer time period spent.

It was well past lunch when she finally parked the loud machine and climbed down with ringing ears and pink, sunburnt skin. Sighing, she hurried inside once more. So time passed as she busied herself around her home. The third day found her back at it with training and exhausting herself. Pushing and striving to regain what she feared she may have lost in power the last few weeks.

It wasn't until the sixth day that she dressed differently. Clean jeans and a comfortable tank top over took the work and excercise clothes that she had grown so fond of. Sneakers instead of boots. A quick bite of breakfast and she was off to West City.

It wasn't long before she was hovering over Capsule Corps. A swarm of reporters clustered around the main gate into the complex. Erasa let out a low whistle in surprise before floating straight towards the large dome. Seconds later multitudes of clicks and shouts could be heard as everyone noticed her. Paying no mind to them, she landed around back at the kitchen doors.

A quick security code later and she was making her way towards Bulma's Ki. The blue haired scientist was holed up in her office. An unlit cigerrette hung from her lips as she cursed and searched. Erasa leaned over with a ball of ki lingering just above her thumb and cleared her throat. Bulma looked up quickly in surprise before leaning forward and lighting the tobacco in the small ball of energy. A deep draw gave way to a large cloud of smoke being blown towards an open window.

"That's a nifty trick to have," Bulma said. Erasa shrugged and sat down across from her while she said, "If you smoke I guess."

The blue haired lady stared at the younger girl before saying, "I have to say, I'm surprised. I figured it would be another week before you actually left that house, and that's providing you didn't wind back up on the lookout."

"Vegeta was right, Gohan would be worried if he knew I was just sitting up there mother henning him," she said. Bulma chuckled and corrected her, "No, he would be pissed. You can be honest about it, he's not a saint. Gohan doesn't worry as much as he just yells and headbutts everything into going his way."

Erasa had to laugh as she agreed. Bulma clicked her nails on the desk and asked, "So what brought you here?"

"You're the smartest person I know," Erasa paused and Bulma picked up and said, "Well, thank you, but that still doesn't answer my question."

A moment of fidgetting before Erasa finally explained, "I want to know what you think. What should I do?"

Bulma stared at her, waiting for me but finally said, "Erasa, honey, I don't care how smart I am, I need more than that."

Erasa wrung her hands together and said, "About all of this. I just don't understand anymore. I thought we won."

Bulma smashed the butt of the cigerette into the ash tray and said, "Me too. I don't really know what to tell. Have faith I guess. That's all I know to do at this point."

Late that night, Erasa laid the large, too empty bed. Her own pillow was crammed under her head while Gohan's was clutched tightly to her. She had long since cried herself to sleep, a new wave of defeat having conquered her at Bulma's.

Outside the window, unknown to Erasa, Shin floated silently. The words of Whis still fresh in his mind after all these weeks.

" _Will he be okay?"_

" _He would've been completely healed at his natural pace in a few months. If we kept his mind and body seperate then a few weeks at most."_

" _Would have been?"_

" _Yes, that's what I said."_

" _Well, why won't that still hold true?"_

" _Because I put him a stasis, much like Buu himself was actually."_

" _Why would you do that?" the shock had been evident, it had to be. Shin could think of no reason to do such a thing._

" _Perhaps you weren't paying attention. After I scanned the boy I wanted to inspect this time chamber. It's gone, wiped out. If that man, no, that child, had done something like that outside of there it would've done the same thing to this universe. It would've taken years, decades even, to travel the whole thing but it would have done it._

 _No mortal should weild that sort of power. Even Buu would not have been capable of that. I cannot risk that upsetting the scales. Once Lord Beerus has awakened, I shall inform him of this incident and he can decide what should be done. He is your counterpart, after all, not me. I have already done more than I should and I good thing too. I'm sure you recall how tempermental he gets when he is awoken early."_

" _But Gohan is not a threat!"_

" _Not directly, no, but your elder knew the cost of unlocking of his power. That is the last resort for a suicidal fool. Anyone granted that gift is already determined to have to die. It simply leaves to many risks to the other Kais beneath you and yourself if the person were to turn against you. I am sorry, but I stick by my choice."_

" _When is Beerus to awaken next?"_

" _Unless a dream rouses him then not for the next century at least. The universe has seen plenty of destruction thanks to itself lately."_

" _Century!?"_

" _Don't get so worked up, I'm positive you know that he will age as any Saiyan does. They hit their prime and pretty much stop."_

" _And Erasa? She will be long dead. As will his mother and many of his friends!"_

" _And they have a much better chance of dying old and peacefully with out him here to raise the greatest power in the universe against him. If he ever awoke Beerus then it wouldn't matter how good he is, he would be dead."_

" _You truly won't change your mind?"_

" _No, as I said, I am sorry. My duties simply will not let me allow a risk like this. An irritable Beerus would tip the scales terribly. Now, I bid you farewell, Supreme Kai."_

The Kai looked at the slumbering blonde for a moment more before making up his mind and setting off for the Earth's Lookout. Soon after he was touching down just outside of the single window to Gohan's room. Quietly shimmying his way through, he stood beside the young warrior's bed.

Checking to be sure that the sharp earred Piccolo hadn't heard him, he spiked his power to it's utmost. Limited as he was in the mortal world, he could only hope that it was enough. A moment later and the room was filled with an assortment of Kai's. A tired King Kai stood at the center with everyone laying a hand on him.

"Thank you for bringing everyone here. Kibito needs to be in top form if this is to succeed", Shin whispered. King Kai nodded before standing up straighter and moving next to the bed. South, East, and West Kai all gathered around the bed with Kibito at the head and Shin at the foot. Each laid hands on Gohan, waiting patiently for further instructions.

"You sure you want the lessers in on this, Supreme?", Grand Kai asked, appearing on his own. Shin glanced back at him and nodded, "This was done by Whis, it will take each of us. South, could make a shield around us?"

South nodded his head while a purple shield formed around the group. Shin locked eyes with the Grand Kai and said, "I suppose that is as sound proof as we'll get. Is he on his way?"

Before the denim clad Kai could answer the final arrival made himself known, "Rush, rush, rush, give me a break, I'm old. I'm here now so let's get started, though."

Jinn and the Grand Kai each squeezed into the crowd. Shin took a final stock of the situation and instructed, "Okay, from what I can tell the stasis that Gohan has been put in is a straightforward limiting technique. His body has been stopped from healing by a dam of external power. Whis's power. Our only hope is that he didn't put too much effort into this. Any questions?"

"Just one, if I may, is there any way that Whis or perhaps Lord Beerus will know what we're up to?", West Kai asked, her voice grating on everyone's ears.

Shin grimaced and said, "One way to find out. The goal is simple, over power and eliminate Whis's ki."

Silence fell over them as each them began to emit their own aura. The multiple colors began to siphon into the young Saiyan. Soon the numerous machines hooked to Gohan began to beep and sound off as the influx of energy sent his body into overdrive. With a grunt, Kibito reached over and repeatedly smashed the noisy machines.

Then came the twitching. The Kais were no longer just funneling their power through their hands, instead, they were having to physically pin the limbs nearest them. Sweat was already slowing crawling down their faces as they poured out everything they had.

In his worry, Shin did not anticipate Gohan's own energy climbing as quickly as it was. In turn, he was forced to encourage the others to hurry as the other defenders of Earth could be felt heading their way. Leading the pack was Erasa and Vegeta.

"She must be using my Kaioken technique," King Kai muttered wearily with a tone of exhaustion. Kibito groaned but was unable to snap as the door burst open to the room as Piccolo barged in. In the same instant, Goku appeared just to the side of the bed.

King Kai stepped back with his hands up, exhausted and practically useless, he took it on himself to explain. Ushering the two warriors back outside, he started to rattle off excuses and explanations. The others could be sensed arriving in a rush as King Kai kept them busy.

Hours later the last of the lesser Kais dropped off, completely worn out. It was nearly dawn on the earth down below as Shin, Jinn, and Kibito finally felt the last of Whis's Ki leave Gohan's body. Several tense moments went by Kibito and Jinn rested back to back on the floor. Shin braced himself on the edge of the bed.

"Gohan? Can you hear me?", Shin asked, prodding his shoulder. A low grumble echoed from Gohan before he cracked open his eyes. The young man tried to speak but was great with only a hoarse whisper of air.

"What was that?", Shin asked, leaning closer. Gohan grimaced as he worked up some spit to swallow. At last, he sat up in the bed as he yanked at the numerous wires and tubes that were connected to the destroyed monitors.

"I thought you couldn't do anything here?", he croaked out. His legs dangled over the side, slowly regaining feeling in his body.

"I guess you would call me a one trick pony. I can do things here, but I cannot regenerate my own power. That's why I need Kibito to accompany me to help," Shin explained.

"Fascinating," Gohan groaned as he had barely taken a step before the door flew open once more as Erasa charged him. Skidding to a stop, she wrapped her arms around his ribs nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Ras, you're okay?", Gohan wheezed.

"Shut up and hug me," she ordered.

"To summarize, my associate came and checked you out. We found a blockage in your ki and together we decided to solve it as soon as possible," Shin explained. Gohan chugged another glass of water, grateful for the refreshing liquid, before leveling his gaze at the nerve-wracked Kai and said, "I don't know what you're not saying but you are truly the worst liar to have ever existed. Also, I don't really care."

Everyone looked at him in shock as Piccolo pointed out, "It could be important, Gohan."

Gohan shrugged and said, "No offense, Piccolo, but I'm a little tired of worrying about important things for a while. I want to eat a lot, catch up on some training, and be left the hell alone."

"Language," Chichi groaned. Goku chuckled but kept quiet as he watched his son roll his eyes subtly and proceed to ignore the correction. Gohan kept right on talking, "Now, Shin, whatever your big secret is, you can keep it. When it begins to threaten my life then I'll know. Until then, the only thing I want to worry about it how to heal quickly from training without Senzu beans and without Dende's help. Good? Great."

"You are really just going to blow this off?", Shin slapped him on the back and hissed, "Don't question it, youngster."

In a louder voice, the eldest Kai continued, "Thank you for all of your help, Earthlings, Saiyans, and Namekians. I think we are all done here."

In a flash, the group of deities was gone. This left the group sitting outside in the sunshine on the lookout. Gohan looked around the small group with a grin. In truth, he was just glad to be done with the ordeal. The thought of his own home, his own bed, and his own planet brought a smile to his face.

His happy thoughts were interrupted however when Vegeta spoke up and said, "Just one question. What the hell did you do to Buu?"

"I...I just used Devour and it...sort of...ate that dimension, I guess," Gohan explained. Vegeta arched a brow and waited as Gohan went on to say, "Look, I honestly don't remember much after Buu died. A lot of colors and maybe some fire, I really don't know. The best I can figure is that when it hit the point to expand and destroy Buu it just kept growing. The worse part is that I can't even test it out to see what happened excellently since I don't have another dimension to trash."

Vegeta huffed but seemed to accept the answer. Before anyone else could hinder him, he straightened up and looked around at the group surrounding him. He cleared his throat and said, "Guys, I know we normally celebrate a victory once everyone is back on their feet, but is there any way we could put that off? Just for a day or two."

"Sure, kiddo, that'll give me time to get everything set up," Bulma assured him. It was Videl that spoke up in concern, "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem to be leaning on Erasa quite a bit now."

A tired grin flitted across his face as he said, "To be honest, I'm exhausted still and I'm starving. However, I am super thrilled to see you and my favorite alcoholic back."

"I preferred you in a coma," Seventeen groaned. Videl dug an elbow into his ribs while Gohan looked on and chuckled.

"Come on, Fly Boy, let's get you fed and rested up," Erasa instructed before addressing everyone, "Let us know when we're getting together! See you soon!"

Not bothering with further goodbyes, Gohan took a page out of his father's book and teleported the both of them away.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its products nor anything associated with it.

 _A/N: This is it! The last chapter for this story. It's not long and doesn't address many of the future issues. This is a stopping point. It's mostly just cheerful and to bring an end to the Buu Saga. It will be quite some time before I do the sequel, but I do have other plans. As I've said I need a break from THIS storyline. However, I'm going to be starting a new story here centered more around an earlier point in DBZ or maybe do something else altogether, I'll just have to see. So, keep an eye out for whatever it might be in the coming week or two hopefully. For now, I want to express how grateful I am for everyone and for how much I have learned while writing this. I hope it brought some entertainment to those of you have seen it through and I hope it continues to do so. As a last note, please understand why I'm taking a break. This story is upwards of 200k words. I originally thought I would go to 50k, maybe 100k, instead I went 2-4x larger than I ever intended to. I have invested so much in this story that I have put off other projects that I am working. One of which is a book I actually intend to publish at some point. I need a fresh project with new problems and personalities or else I will be burned out on this one forever, I'm afraid. Again thank you and please enjoy the temporary ending!_

Chapter 81

It had been over a month since Buu had been defeated and Gohan finally felt ready to celebrate. Of course, he and Erasa had already had been out of the house but it wasn't the same celebrating with strangers who knew you.

Capsule Corps was already crowded when Gohan and Erasa arrived. In his hands was a stack of two large wooden boxes. He marched in past everyone shouting their greetings and straight to the raven-haired couple that he was thrilled to have out of his house. Coming to a stop in front of Seventeen he thrust the two boxes into his hands.

For a moment everyone was quiet as they wondered what was going on. Then a gasp came from Seventeen as his voice reached a new decimal in his excitement. Videl looked from her boyfriend to Gohan and back before finally asking, "What is the big deal?"

Seventeen was already trotting over to the nearest table and plopping the boxes down, even dancing a bit as he looked at the marks on each box. He stopped just before he opened them and ran back over and hugged Gohan. The young Saiyan started prying him off his chest.

While they had their bonding moment, Erasa explained to Videl, and consequently everyone else, "Gohan felt it was time to pay up. I think the deal was a case of beer and a round of pool."

"That's right since you got both of those then I expect to not be drug to some noisy pool hall. Deal?", Gohan stated.

"Dude, fuck pool! Kinnel's lager and Monk Theo's aged whiskey! How did you even get these?" Seventeen was still bouncing on the balls of his feet while prying the lid off the first box. Gohan grumbled and said, "Grandpa helped me find them."

"That's right. They came from King Furry's own stock. You should really appreciate them," Ox pitched in appreciatively. Seventeen lifted a bottle of the whiskey out with a wicked grin and a gleam in his eye and he pulled the old cork out and announced, "Oh we are going to appreciate the hell out of them!"

Gohan could watch dumbfounded as the rare drink was poured out into shots and passed around. He stuttered several times as Vegeta shoved one into his own hand. The prince got the gest of what he stammering and said, "You gave it to him. If he wants to get us all plastered with it then it's his choice. Now drink up."

"I don't drink!", Gohan hissed. Videl snorted as she took her shoot from Seventeen and said, "Man, I didn't know the Kai's trained you to be a bitch."

Gohan turned to Erasa for help only to see her knock her own shot back with ease. The blonde shrugged and said, "Don't act all surprised. I went to public school."

Giving in and giving up, Gohan joined the crowd. It was late into the night. The kids had all fallen asleep somewhere throughout the building and the adults were starting to wind down. Event Seventeen had reached his limit, slumped in a chair with a starry-eyed smile on his face. Off to the side and out of earshot, Goku sat with Gohan talking.

"You did great, son," the father said. Gohan shrugged and replied, "I just did what I thought was right. I probably caused some problems as well."

Goku caught the worried tone and asked, "You mean Shin? I thought you weren't going to worry about that?"

"I wasn't but I just feel. I don't know….overwhelmed, I guess. Probably just my nerves working me up. After all, there's a lot in my head," Gohan said, the alcohol dragging more truth from him than normal. Goku smiled, seeing the effects but feeling them. He had taken his first shot but refused more. The father just couldn't bring himself to like alcohol. He could use it though."

"Yeah, like what?" Goku asked. Gohan stirred, catching himself from saying something before answering, "Just tired I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Goku hummed thoughtfully before saying, "I've always believed that your subconscious can tell when change is happening before anything else. Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

"Do you really think so?"

"Probably but that's just a guess."

"You're probably right. Its just things changing. No more hiding our power or anything now. The movie is releasing soon also."

"Another with Majin Buu is already being talked about is what Bulma said," Goku added on. Gohan grunted and said, "I could do without reliving that just yet."

Goku nodded in agreement. After several moments the father stretched and yawn before saying, "Well, I'm going to turn in. G'night."

"Night."

It was a week later and Gohan just came inside to be found standing and staring at the balloons floating up from the coffee table. Erasa stood beside them with a nervous smile and a clear plastic bag that had three white and pink sticks in it. Another look at the balloons, pink and blue. Another look at the bag. A final look at Erasa.

Gohan was smart enough to figure it out. He was also terrified enough that he had no clue how to proceed. Erasa held up the bag and said, "So, here's the thing, I'm pregnant."

"With a baby?"

"That's generally how it works, yes."

"Oh, okay," Gohan stated as he slumped to the couch, petrified. Erasa sat gingerly next to him with a small grin and said, "You okay, Fly Boy?"

"Ras, I don't know what to do with myself. What do I do with a mini-me?", he worried. Erasa nodded and said, "We're going to need so much baby food."

"Where do we even start?", Gohan asked. Erasa sat and waited before saying, "I guess we need to tell everyone first."

Gohan cringed just a tad before asking, "Do we have to tell everyone right now? How about just Piccolo?"

"What good would that do?"

Gohan cleared his throat and said, "Well, it would be someone that won't tell my mom."

"Chichi. Oh fuck, she'll have an aneurysm," Erasa muttered. Gohan sat up straighter and said, "Really? You're worried about what will happen to her? Do you know what will happen to us when she finds out? That woman, my mother, has had baby fever since puberty probably."

"Well, that may be a good thing. She'll want to help," Erasa tried to find the bright side. Gohan shook his head and said, "No, she'll want to take over and either move in or kidnap her grandchild."

"Maybe we'll wait a bit before telling anyone," Erasa conceded.


End file.
